


Protection of the pack

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Hate Sex, Hunters, Kidnapping, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, McCall/Hale pack, Omega Allison, Omega Issac, Omega Stiles, Pregnant Allison Argent, Pregnant Lydia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runaway, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 230,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas, Allison and Stiles escape there abusive pack. They find their way to the McCall/Hale pack and find comfort and love there. But it comes with complications of hunters and their old pack that wants their sweet omegas back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Haven

**Author's Note:**

> My Editor is: Juliet Snow, and she is so lovely and I'm very thankful for her help. For anyone with a grammar pet-peeve, you can all thank my wonderful editor.

-Stiles-

For weeks, Allison and I had carefully planned this out.  It took a while, considering two omegas were in no position to fight even one beta. But then one night, finally, an opportunity arose.  The pack was in the middle of a loud fight.  They had thrown a party, and the alcohol they drank, though it couldn’t make them drunk, had thrown off their scents and led to a mass of wolves not thinking clearly.  But for us, it was the perfect chance, and an escape from our abusive pack seemed possible.  

We run from the barn far and fast. It should take them five minutes to notice we’re missing, but five minutes is all I need to get us to the highway, find a ride, and get out.

Suddenly, the alpha’s howl echoes through the forest. Their search has begun, at least twelve miles behind us.  I can smell them in the distance, but I also smell something else, something unfamiliar coming up ahead.  It doesn't matter. I lead us off trail, knowing the pack is getting closer.  I think we’re in the clear until we run into a dead end, the side of a tall stone cliff.  We scramble to find a way around it, but it seems to stretch on forever.  We’ve run out of time.  The pack and whatever else is out there are closing in, and it feels as if the forest is caving in on us.  I hold Allison close to me and whisper comforts in her ear, telling her we'll be free one way or another, that I won’t let them take us back to that hell hole.

"Close your eyes,"  I whisper to her, squeezing my own shut. Footsteps hurry closer, rustling noisily through the trees.  I breathe in, blocking out the scent of whatever hunts us and taking in the calm smells of the woods and my fellow Omega.  They’re nearly in front of us now; any minute and it’ll be over.  But then everything goes still, and instead I hear an unfamiliar voice asking us something that I haven't heard in a long time: 

"Do you need help?" 

We peel our eyes open to see three figures. There’s a beautiful, brooding man, a guy my age with a crooked jaw, and a girl with gorgeous, long red hair.

I consider them for a moment.  "Please," I say, taking in the scent of two alphas and a human.  In the back of my fogged over mind I wonder how there could be two alphas together, but I push the thought away.

They guide us quickly out of the forest, to a very nice car and a green motorcycle.

"Get in," the brooding man said, opening up the car and getting it ready for us.  We comply quickly.

"Take them to the hospital," Crooked Jaw says as we adjust ourselves.

"No! No!” I say frantically.  “Anywhere else. We're fine, honestly. We just need rest, and then we'll be on our way.”

"You’re injured," the girl with red hair argued. I try to argue with the three for a moment, but Allison speaks for the first time.

"Please. We’ve  waited this long, we can wait a few more days."

Their faces soften, giving in to the female omega.  
"Fine. Take them home,” Broody says.  “We’ll take them to Deaton’s tomorrow.”

We're taken to a sprawling mansion.  It seems nice, but as I enter I catch the scents of other betas, humans, and...is that a coyote?

"Would you like a shower?" the redhead, called Lydia by her friends, asks Allison.  At first she seems hesitant to accept, but a shower sounds amazing.

Lydia guides her towards one of the bathrooms. The crooked-jawed alpha, Scott, takes me to a separate shower, and as I clean he gets clothes for me. I am wary of their every move, but I try to assure myself that if they wanted to hurt us, they could have easily done so already.

I take a long, warm shower, and I feel cleaner by the minute. I walk out with a towel wrapped around my waist, and I’m met not by Scott, but by the other alpha, Derek.  He holds out a bundle of clean clothes.

"Scott went to get the couch ready for him to sleep on.  You and Allison will stay here tonight," he says as he puts the clothes on the bed for me. He’s obviously having trouble concentrating with an omega scent in the air.  I hesitate, then thank him for his self control.  

“Our other pack had no regard for sense of control.  They were ruthless,” I tell him.

"It's our pleasure," he says in response after a moment.

"Thank you, Derek."

"You’re welcome," he says as exits the room.

I change quickly into Scott's clothing, which hangs off of my frame, a few sizes too big.  Allison walks in a moment later in a pair of tight pajama pants and a small tank top, her omega smell mixed with lavender scented shampoo.

We get in the warm bed together.  It smells too much like the younger alpha, but Allison seems to enjoy it. We snuggle together and hold one another in a friendly embrace.

"I want to stay, Stiles," Allison whispers.

"I know, but we can't," I answer.

"Why not? It seems safe."

"Allison, we don’t even know if they want us,” I sigh.  “Go to sleep, Little One."

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-Isaac-

I’m handcuffed, and my feet are tied together with rope laced with wolfsbane. The plant affects me more than it would most other wolves, all because I’m just a stupid omega. Out of all the things I could be, I am a rare, weak omega.  The thought makes me squirm harder in frustration.

I start kicking the walls, spitefully hoping to disturb the hunters that kidnapped me. Are these hunters serious? I never even knew I was an omega until I went into a stupid heat at school. The school thought it was a panic attack or something, and so did I.  No one else knew I was a werewolf.  

I was bitten at fifteen, and I developed like any guy does; normal, tall, athletic.  I never had a pack to teach me the ropes or what alphas and omegas are. That is, until a few weeks ago.

My dad told me to get out during the heat.  Go to the store, or get in the freezer.  I went to the store, crippled with mystery pains.  But I had my orders; get my dad dinner, or end up in the freezer.  I stumbled around, searching for an easy meal, until a women that seemed fairly pretty came up and started talking to me.

"You don't look like you’re feeling too well, kid."

"Ugh.  I don’t...I don't know," I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"You look like you need some air," she told me. I agreed, and we went out.  We went around the store to the vacant back entrance, and she pulled out a cigarette.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Uhh, no. Don't smoke," I answered, but she was persistent.

"Come on, you’re a teenager,” she coaxed.  “You only live once." She smiled sweetly.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt," I said. Maybe it would calm these mystery aches down a notch. 

“I’m Kate, by the way,” she said.

I nodded in acknowledgement.  As I smoked, something felt wrong, but I figured it was a side effect of my first smoke.  I tried to keep my eyes open as she talked about their family's job as hunter and gun salesmen.  She said she had hunted some pretty weird things.  I nodded along, assuming she was rambling about bears or rogue mountain lions.  

Suddenly, in the middle of her sentence, I collapsed to the ground, completely weak. There was something wrong, I could feel it. I looked up at Kate, hoping she'd come to my aid, but she only smirked down at me.

"Sometimes it's easier to use a different approach when hunting, though. Hmm, Isaac?"

"What? Are you-?" I tried to ask, but I couldn't think straight, and my limbs were growing weaker. She waved to someone behind her, and I heard a car approaching quickly.  Filled with dread, I tried to crawl away, but my muscles felt like jelly, and they wouldn't work right.

A man that looked like he could bench 900 pounds walked up beside Kate. As my vision blurred out and I lost consciousness, he lifted me up as if it was nothing and threw me into the back of a van.

I later found out the cigarette I was smoking was laced with wolfsbane.  I also found out what I was, and that I was to be used as bait.  Apparently, the scent of an omega worked unlike anything else to lure packs into the hunters’ traps.

"Oh, little Isaac. What is it now?" Kate says, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Same thing as usual, Kate. I want out,” I say.

"No can do, little Omega."

"I told you, I'm not an omega.  Do I look like one to you?  Act like one?  According to what I've heard, I'm suppose to cling to you, beg for attention. Haven't done that in a while."

"Ah, true, but consider this: most omegas are bitten in their youth, the young wolf in them deciding they want cuddles and attention.  You were bitten at, what. Age 14,15?"

"Is there a point to this?" I growl.

"Yes. And you are an omega because you, little Isaac Lahey, had the abandonment and attention issues of a child. Your didn't have anyone to look out for you, no one to come to you in all that constant pain of being hurt and hit by big bad Dad. Still, even to this day, no one is giving you the attention you need. They all think your panic attack set you over and that you ran away," her words cut like knives.

"You bitch."

"Daddy locked you up in a freezer, didn’t he?  Because of all that pain. Possible claustrophobia, then?"

"Go away."

"I bet you pleaded to get out, the spaces getting smaller all around you, the fear becoming unmanageable. Come to think of it, that might be a good way to draw attention.  Alphas love the scent of a pleading omega. Maybe we'll try it one day," she says coolly, grinning down at me. I don’t respond, just growl at her.

"Or not, depending on how good you are. You can be good, can't you baby?" she says, leaning down to touch my cheek. I swear, this woman lives for these moments, when she can see me squirm in discomfort.

She stays there for a few moments, then gets up and leaves me tied up and in distress.


	2. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want you all to know a male omega can't get pregnant. I know it untraditional and yadayada, but it was difficult to write so instead during heat if a male omega is mated with and all that it take any child (usually a child without home) and give it their blood an power by choice, and if only the knot took. I want you all to know the abusive pack will eventually come and their not going to have any of the shows characters. 
> 
> Another thing Issac will not be with the pack for awhile. As much as I love him and want the best for him, it's just so fun to have him be so strong and witty during all of what he's going through.

-Derek-

I wake up earlier than the rest.  I know Lydia and Scott will still be asleep, having stayed up all night with the rescued omegas.  I can still hear Lydia’s screams, the cries that had echoed with death.  We hadn’t known what we'd find when we went searching into the woods, but now...

I go to wake up Scott first, and he helps me wake up the pack.  I go around to each of their rooms; Cora, Jackson, Erica, Boyd. Scott gets Kira, Malia, Liam, Aiden, Ethan, and Lydia.  We have two humans in the pack as well, only through their relationships with Scott's beta.  I really don't see Peter as part of anyone's pack, but he hangs around anyway.

I go to the couch and quickly wake Scott up. 

"Go away," he mumbles, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"Scott, the omegas," I say louder.  He groans, but he gets up, knowing the drill.  We part, waking up each member for breakfast, where we will introduce the two omegas. I’m not sure how to present them. Two omegas, not technically pack, but without anywhere else to go.  I feel a pull towards the omega, Stiles.  It kept me up all night, and honestly, it’s starting to scare me.

The pack is awake and ready for breakfast, still in their pajamas.  Hayden, Lydia, Danny, and Aiden are in the kitchen making food.  Scott and I request two extra portions for the omegas, and though the others know nothing about the new bodies upstairs, they don't ask why. 

Scott and I leave the dining room to wake up the sleeping omegas.

"Hey, Allison, Stiles.  It's time to wake up," Scott says as he shakes each omega gently. Allison seems alert and awake, but Stiles takes a little more time, mumbling things and looking adorable, like he is still somewhere between being asleep and awake.

Once Stiles wakes up, we explain what’s going on downstairs.  There will be an introduction, then breakfast. They’ll get ready, then go to Deaton’s, the town veterinarian and the pack’s emissary.  They seem wary, hesitant to trust us, but eventually they nod.  They get out of bed, and as soon as the covers are thrown back I notice bruising and cuts littering their bodies, cruel enough that it would take time for even a werewolf to heal.  Allison's were more visible, her legs almost bare in Lydia’s pajama shorts. She senses us noticing and immediately looks ashamed. Scott and I avert our attention, going downstairs as the omegas follow behind.

Breakfast is set and ready, with two extra seats between me and Scott.  The pack seems to smell the sweet omegas, and they stop eating and talking to pay attention.  It’s quiet for a moment, then Erica, always the first to speak, asked the obvious.

"Who are the two that smell like heaven?"

"They're omegas," Lydia answered.

"Yes, thank you, Lydia. This is Stiles and Allison. We rescued them last night because they needed help. They will be staying with us for however long they wish to stay," I explain with confidence.

"What did they need help from?  It must be bad.  Pretty one there has bruises all around," Erica says bluntly.

"Erica!  Rude!" Kira exclaims.

"Oh, it's fine. It was...it was pack abuse," Allison mumbles. The pack sits in silence, unsure how to respond.

Scott, the leader that he is, decides to make introductions.  "Alright, well, since we know them, let’s introduce ourselves, shall we?  That’s Erica, then Boyd, Cora, Jackson, and Lydia, who you already know.  Then Aiden, Kira, Malia, Hayden, Liam, Peter, Danny, and Ethan. And that’s everyone."  

After breakfast, everyone takes off to get ready for the day.  It’s clearly difficult for everyone at breakfast, unfamiliar with the omegas and their sweet scent, driving the betas crazy. The omegas seem even more uncomfortable. 

We have to take them to Deaton immediately. We try to explain to them that everything will be okay. We’ll make sure there’s no record, no way to trace the omegas back to our pack.

We take the omegas to Deaton’s in the Camaro. Once we arrive, we go in to see him.

"Alright, you seem to be healing fairly well. I think the most important thing right now is to stay in a safe environment, not an abusive one.  I'm going to ask some questions, and I’d like you to answer," Deaton clarifies as he checks the omegas.

"Were you ever pregnant?" he asks Allison.

"Twice this year, and once two years ago. After a while... the pack didn't like condoms.  Both terminated," Allison says in sadness.

"Age of your first heat? And about how many, if you can make an estimate.”

"I...I was turned at age five.  Knew I was omega at age ten, when I was kidnapped. First heat was when I was fourteen.  I get them maybe every 2 months," Allison explains.

"And I was turned at six.  I knew I was an omega when I was seven, and I was kidnapped the same year.  First heat at fifteen. I get them every other month, usually," Stiles says in turn.

"Abuse was sexual, physical, and verbal?" Deaton asks.  The omegas nod at response.  "Water? And food?" 

"Not...good.  At all. Table scraps and hose water on the best days," Stiles answers.

"Alright.  What you need now is to grow stronger, preferably with the help of a pack.  What you need is love, as well as vitamins, to get your strength up.  I'd start giving you vitamins every day.  You’ll also need to eat plenty of protein and vegetables. Exercise, once you feel better, to gain muscle. Eight hours of rest a day, to regulate your cycle for heats.  Allison, your womb will heal.  This will also make heats more enjoyable and quick, as long as they're stimulated, which I assume your pack will do," Deaton explains.

"Pack?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"Aren't they part of you pack now?" Deaton asks, looking at me and Scott, making it clear the question was directed towards us.

"You’re welcome to be," Scott answers earnestly.

"Very welcomed," I say, with a spark of hope directed to Stiles.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Stiles asks as he looks down at Allison.  All three of us nod and leave the room. I can sense that Allison was anxious to join, but stiles appears more hesitant.

-Allison-

"I want to join!" I exclaim as the doctor and alphas leave the room.

"I don't know, Ally.  It could be dangerous," Stiles says sadly.

"Not anymore  dangerous than if we don’t.  If we don't, we’ll become weak, defenseless, and our old pack will just come and get us again. I refuse to be weak, Stiles!"

"Can we think about it?"

"No. It's now or never. Fight or Flee. Do or Die."

"Please continue, I’m not sure if I got your point," Stiles says, smiling.

"I could continue, if you wanted,” I snark back.  “Please, Stiles. I want to be happy, to find a mate, be in a pack."

"I...ugh! Fine,” he says, finally giving in. 

“Yay!” I jump up and hug him as tight as I can. My adoptive big brother and I were going to be part of a real pack, a pack like family.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," I say in excitement. He puts me down, smiling as I run to the door and open it.  I jump back, startled.

And I see...Scott.  Waiting anxiously by the door.

"Yes! The answer is yes! I want to be pack! " I squeal.  Instead of dropping me or putting me down on the floor after a little, he spins me and hugs me tighter.

"I'm so glad," he says, finally putting me on the floor.  He doesn’t let me go.  Stiles eventually walks out.  He tried to look nonchalant, but I can sense happiness inside him.

Lydia and Scott take me out to the mall and  to Walgreens to buy stuff I need, while Derek and Danny do the same for Stiles.  They get me vitamins, toiletries, make up - which Lydia promises to teach me how to use - training clothes, clothes, shoes, books, and my favorite: a cell phone.

"So, this holds all your numbers and everything?  I'm sorry, I haven't handled a phone since I was ten," I explain.

"It's fine, Beautiful," Scott assures me.  I blush. 

"Oh let's take a picture!" I say in excitement. Scott nod and handles the phone, adjusting it to the perfect angle.  He kisses my cheek, and I close my eyes. It’s a cute picture.

They take me out for lunch and tell me all about the conjoined pack.  They explain who’s with who, and that Malia is a werecoyote, Kira is a kitsune, and who's human, and all about uncle Peter. I feel like family. All of their numbers are loaded in my phone, and I’m in theirs as Allison. Their Allison!

When we get home, Lydia calls out for Aiden.  She makes him help carry all the bags in as I sit down on the couch next to Erica and Boyd.  Lydia sits at my other side, gushing about how cute my new clothes are.

"So, Allison.  Since you’re now part of this pack, who will take care of you during your heat?" Erica asks. 

Uh oh!

"Erica!" Three people yell simultaneously.

"What?  It’s normal!  She's part of our pack, we take care of her. So who will take care of her when she goes into heat?" Erica says defensively. I hadn’t really thought about it.  Suddenly, the pack’s eyes are on me.

"Um...I - I - I haven't really..." I start mumbling.

"I'll do it. She's my omega of the pack, I should do it," Scott says, saving me. I blush and look at him.

"Yeah, Scott will do it," I smile, only looking at him.

-Isaac-

"Why the fuck aren't they here for you, you worthless omega?" screams James, Kate’s second in command, hitting me again.

"I said, I don't know!" I growl in annoyance. I’m too weak to fight back.

"You little bitch!" he screams, kicking me in the stomach.

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe they couldn't smell me over all the testosterone that's flowing through that big head of yours, you brute?  I can smell it, and it's repulsing," I laugh. Why not have fun annoying the guy who's only gonna beat the shit out me anyway?

He pulls me up by my curls and laughs at me.

"Think you’re funny, omega? You know, you look real thirsty," he spits, dragging me by my hair over to the table. I know what’s going to happen. He’s going to pour wolfsbane-spiked water down my throat, burning me horribly.  I fight to get away, but he pulls me back anyway.  Right as he is about to pour the water down my throat, Kate stops him.

"He's had enough," she decides. James snarls, but lets me go and walks away, giving kate the floor for torture.

"Tell me, Baby, why won't they come get you? You’re not that undesirable. Personally, I think you’re precious," she says, kneeling down and petting my hair.

"Go to hell, Bitch,” I say, spitting into her face.  She looks disgusted, but just as quick as it’s there, it’s gone. She rubs my saliva off her face and stands back up, smirking as she looks down at me.

"I'll tell you what, little Lahey.  Each day you don’t behave, you’re giving me more of a reason every day to find my own freezer to put you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know bad grammar, but work with me a little. I'm sorry. Please help me find an editor and email me whenever or message me.


	3. Heats and Other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about the omegas relationships to the alphas, while Issac is fighting the omega side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon all the chapters will be edited, thanks to Juliet Winters, but for now I'm sorry, we're still working on it

-Stiles-

It's been a week since we joined our pack.  It suddenly seems as if everything is okay, but...I’m a realist. Eventually something bad will happen, whether it's our old pack or something else entirely.  But for now, it's great. Everyone seems to think that Derek, the Hale alpha, will take care of me during my heat, since the other alpha is taking care of Allison. 

That would be...absolutely incredible.  Derek is tall, hot, and brooding, and he has an extremely sweet side to him.  But we’ve never talked about it, so I don’t know if he’d be willing to take care of me.

I decide it’s time to talk about it.  My heat is coming soon, and all I want is to be clear on everything. I walk down to the training room in the basement to find him alone, shirtless, and working out. Oh, wow.  I definitely wouldn’t mind if he took care of me in heat. I stare in awe for a moment before he noticed me.

"Hey, Stiles, what do you need?" he asks as he stop doing chin ups.

"Oh. Um, nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you about my heat and, well, everything," I mutter quietly.

"Yeah?  What about it?"

"Well, Scott is taking care of Allison, and everyone seems to think you'll take care of me."

"Would you like me to take care of you?"

"Would you want to?"

"Stiles, I'm one of your alphas, and you’re my pack. I love taking care of my pack, and I would love if you would let me take care of you during your heat. Only if you want me to though, got it?" Derek laughs, something I’ve noticed he does more of when he’s around me, flashing those perfect teeth.

"Got it." I say, nodding.

"So, what do you think? Would you like me to take care of you?"

"I would.  And...I think you should stop sleeping on the couch, and start sharing your room with me," I say boldly. Derek lets me sleep in his room, while he sleeps on the couch, since Allison and Scott are sharing the bed to get comfortable with one another.

"Sounds good."

Dinner is a mess because it was Aiden, Derek, and Erica’s turn to make the meal. To put it nicely, I’m not expecting a two star meal, let alone a four star one.

Dinner isn’t completely disgusting, though.  It’s maybe a two and a half, on a scale of one to five. We eat hot dogs and mac and cheese, one of the few meals Erica can make. Maybe the meal isn’t that bad because I was sitting between Derek and Danny.  Derek is always the loving alpha, and Danny always makes me feel safe and welcome with his human ways. Allison seems to enjoy it too, because she sits between Scott and Malia, the sweet little coyote. 

I begin to notice patterns in things, like how Erica flirts with everyone but always kisses Boyd.  Cora and Jackson are very timid on PDA in front of Derek, but Malia and Kira love PDA.  Most of all, I notice Peter, and how he never sits on the side of the table.  He sits only at the top end alone, and I think this must be due to a number of things; that he’s the oldest, that his daughter, Malia, resents him, and his family doesn't trust him. Most of all, I think it because he's not really part of the pack.  No matter how much he helps or handsy he is with us, he's still not pack. It must be lonely.

After dinner, the pack, besides Peter, Scott, and Derek, ly around in the living room watching a movie or making out with one another.  As good as the movie is, I wish I could make out with someone like most of the pack.  That someone, of course, being Derek, but he wouldn't. He's only taking care of me in my heat because he's the alpha.  It's not like he has those urges, I tell myself.  He's just doing his job.

Still, it's hard not to want to kiss someone, especially when Cora and Jackson are on top of one another, groping each other until Derek comes back.

"Need some air over there?" Erica yells at the couple from Boyds lap. Cora stopps in annoyance to look over a the blonde and snap back.

"You’re one to talk. We can hardly get any sleep due to you and Boyd," Cora yells. Erica smirks.

It continues to be like this for a while with all the couples.  Erica teases Boyd, Kira is underneath Malia, reaching second base on the floor, Danny and Ethan are being adorable, cuddling and giving tiny pecks, Hayden is falling asleep in Liams arms, and even Lydia, who tried to not make us feel uncomfortable, starts giving into Aiden’s kisses on the neck. Luckily for Allison and I, it doesn’t continue too long because the alphas and former alpha walk in.

Once Jackson catches wind of Derek, he flips Cora out of his lap and onto the floor.  Derek just glares at them as Cora growls, getting up from the ground and moving to a different side of the room. If looks could kill, Jackson would be dead.

"Alright, you horny teens, stop groping for a minute and listen.  Derek, Scott, you may now have the floor," Peter sneers. Scott nods.

"We found something in the woods," Derek says, taking a knife out of his pocket.  “This is a knife, a hunters knife, but more importantly it's Kate's. Which means it's either a trap or a message. Hunters are back either way, and Kate doesn't forget a knife, so this was obviously intentional." 

"This means you all need to be careful. Keep your wolf under control. Kate is ruthless, unlike her family. She won't hesitate to kill you, whether you’re human with a connection to us, a young wolf, or an omega. If you find something, run. Get a scent, but don't follow.  Retreat," Scott instructs. 

The room starts filling with questions and suggestions. I notice that Allison is quiet, though; she must be thinking of her Aunt Kate.  I remember her telling me about her favorite aunt, and the name must have taken her back to a time of her childhood. I wonder if she wants to find her family.  I know, though, that it could be unsafe and hard to explain. 

"You okay?" I ask as I nudged her.

"What? Oh, yeah," she shudders. I nod, knowing she isn’t, but she'd rather not talk about it.

"What are hunters?" I ask. Derek looks at us, realizing we don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.

"Hunters are people that hunt the supernatural.  Usually there's a code, but as said before...." Scott starts to explain, but Jackson cuts him off.

"Basically, Kate is a psychotic bitch that doesn't follow the rules." 

Allison and I are already scared of these so-called hunters, and we haven't even seen them in action. 

"Everyone, from now on, have a buddy. We're going to begin more training. Allison and Stiles will start with us tomorrow," Derek announces.

"Can't wait," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tonight is the first night sleeping in bed with Derek. Our backs face one another.  It's difficult to fall asleep for me, but the sound of Derek's soft breathing soothes me to sleep.

It's Allison’s first time being pregnant. They're threatening me, ordering me to take a knot, or else they'll terminate it. But I can't, and it hurts so bad. I keep looking over to see Sara holding a knife to Allison’s stomach, reminding me I need to do this for Allison. I take the knot of our alpha, Darius. An unwanted knot hurts the omega more than anything, but losing a baby would hurt more. It would make a mother feel useless, though they are anything but that, like a part of them died. I scream in pain as he thrusts into me, but I take it as he and Sara laugh at me.

He eventually cums, and the knot swells down, releasing  me to the floor. It feels almost comforting. I look up to see Sara still holding Allison and a knife as Darius walks over to her. He looks down at me and smirks.  

"You did good, Stiles, but I'm not one to keep my promises.” He takes the knife from Sara, who holds a struggling, crying Allison.

"No , no, please, I'll do anything," I scream, trying to get to my feet.  But it’s too late, and he stabs her. I keep pleading as he does it twice more. She sobs uncontrollably. She'll heal, but the baby is gone. I sob with her as they kick her, just to show dominance. We need out.

I wake up in sweat, twisted in a blanket, Derek's strong arm holding me.

"Shhh. Shhh. It was just a dream. I got you. You’re safe," he whispers.  
"It wasn't a dream," I sob into him, “it was a memory." 

He doesn’t look at me with pity, just with eyes full of love and a need to protect. He holds me for the rest of the night, soothing me back to sleep.

-Scott-

I hold Allison closely to me. I don't know what it is in me that doesn’t want to let her go. She’s the only thing on my mind at all times. It’s not just the wolf that loves her, anymore; I can feel myself learning to love her too.

Training starts early in the morning.  Derek and I take Allison and Stiles over to the weaponry training, knowing that as omegas, they’re barely stronger than humans. Hayden and Danny are already working with guns. 

I try to teach Allison how to use one, but she freaks out, too afraid of it. We go back to the weapon table, where I plan to show her how to use stun guns.  Instead, I look over to find her with a bow and arrow.

"Oh, hey there. That's dangerous," I laugh, hoping she’ll put it down.

"I remember this," she mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"When I was young I started learning how to shoot. I was a great shot. It feels right."

"So you shot from 8 to 10 years old. I think you need a little more practice," I say, trying to step near her. It’s too late, though; she has already pulled back and let go.  The arrow and bow are pointed perfectly, and the arrow hits the target right in the head.

"Or not," she giggles.

"Beginners luck," I say, trying to convince myself more than her. She shrugs and pulls the bowstring back again, landing another perfect bullseye.

"Yeah, you’re right, beginner’s luck," she laughs  
.  
"Okay, you win. You found your weapon, but that's only if you have time to get to it in a fight. What about a portable weapon. Knives?" I ask, but she jumps away. "Or, not."

"Sorry, it's just...knives and I don't work together. What about these?" she asks, holding up Chinese ring daggers.

"Chinese ring daggers?" I ask.  She just shrugs.

I teach Allison how to use the daggers, and she is pretty quick at learning.  She explains how she knew what to do.  

"My dad was a former marine and soldier. He taught me how to do some stuff," she says. I just nod. It turns out that both she and Stiles could use some weapons.  Though Allison runs from fear of knives, Stiles uses his anger to fuel his skill, feeling powerful now that he had the knives in his hands. Hayden teaches Allison some physical defense, while Danny teaches Stiles. They could use some help in that department, but they aren’t terrible.

We decide to stop training for the moment and get some lunch.  We don’t feel like cooking today, so we three beast pizzas. When the pizzas are delivered, we all sit around and watch episodes of 'Friends'. Allison cuddles up next to me, and we munch our pizza.

"I like you," she mumbles, not looking at me.

"I like you too," I say, pressing a kiss into her hair and squeezing her tighter.

"Ew, can you guys go be coupley elsewhere. It makes me want to throw up," Cora jokes.

"Just shut up and go be coupley with Jackson," I reply. Allison laughs  
.  
"I swear to God, McCall, if she is doing this shit with Jackson and I see it, Jackson won't be the only one missing parts of his anatomy," Derek growls.

"Awe, look who being a good big brother," Kira giggles.

"No, that’s not...!" Derek protests.

"So true," Hayden says, cuddling into Liam.

"I swear that I let toddlers and not teenagers join this pack," Derek grumbles as he sits next to Stiles. They’re not quite cuddling, but they’re close. I sense that they like one another, but with Derek's past loves, he's probably on edge.  I hope they eventually come together at their own time.

Cora just smirks and goes over to cuddle with Jackson, letting herself appear vulnerable and loving underneath that tough girl exterior. Derek growls, but nothing else happens.

Nightfall comes quickly, and the whole pack is exhausted and ready for bed. Allison and I make it to our room. She takes her shower, then I take mine, and we are ready for sleep. I cuddle up next to her, taking in her scent of omega, was a sweet citrus, and her own individual scent of lavender mixed in. I love it; it’s like my drug. 

She flips over to look at me, looking at me with those beautiful, innocent eyes . I lean down and do the one thing I've wanted to do since I met her. I kiss her, sweet and precious, beautiful. I feel myself smile against the kiss, and I feel her smile back.  When we break away she just looks at me, her eyes telling me she’s happy, and she feels like she belongs somewhere, with me.

I wake up to Allison tossing and turning, groaning in pain.

"Allison, Allison!" I say in panic. Her scent is even more intoxicating. She can’t make the words come out. I hold her down and try to soothe her. “Is something wrong? Nightmare?”

She looks at me, dazed, and mutters one word: "Heat." 

Shit.

-Isaac-

They’re upset, I can sense it. They want me to go into heat, to attract packs of wolves with my so-called 'rare, intoxicating scent'. 

Well, I won't. I have more control than that.  When I first went into heat, I didn't  know I'd be in that amount of pain.  I thought I would enjoy the sex.  The most sexual attention I get here is from a woman in her 20's who enjoys to torture me. I try to use my wolf hearing, but my omega wolf is too weak to make out many words.

Eventually the door to the basement opens, and footsteps come walking down, too light to be James. Ugh, Kate.

"Little Wolf, tell me, make it easy on yourself. How do I make you go into heat? I know you’re fighting it," she says, crouching down.

"Go Away!" I say, groaning in pain. She’s right, I’m fighting it. My omega side wants to go into heat as soon as possible, but my rational side fights it. I don’t want to give the satisfaction, but unfortunately, my wolf is losing.

"You know, they say once you give and complete a heat, they start to become enjoyable, like a drug."

"Last time I heard, drug addictions send you to rehab," I snap at her.

"Like a drug. Like a drug! Little Lahey, I think I know how to send you into heat. You gotta force it until you want it," she says, happy as a schoolgirl. 

"What are you-" but I cut myself off.  I kn0w what she’s going to do. She’s already taking off her top. I try to scoot back and crawl away, but I’m too slow. All she has to do is take a few steps and flip me over on my back. She sits down on my stomach, legs spread, and holds my face still as I fight to get away. But my omega side is winning, wanting to please the dominant.

She brings her lips onto mine and starts easily cutting my shirt off with a knife.  I won’t kiss her back. Fight or flee, my wolf screams at me.

Fight!

I’m able to tear the bonds from behind my back.  One hand is released, but the other is still too burnt to move. I bring my hand up, claws barely coming out, and cut the side of her body. It’s not deep enough for medical treatment, but it’s deep enough to hurt, and it’ll need a few days to heal. She gets of me quickly and grabs a stun gun, tasing  my naked chest. 

I shake in pain as she grab a stronger pair of bonds and flips me over, pulling them so tight I felt like the blood will drip past my wrist. She flips me back over and slaps me.

"Win a battle, lose the war," she yells.

"Try to be more original," I laugh as she walks away angrily.

I let those words sink in, 'Win a battle, Lose a war.’  As cliche and stupid as it was, it was the truth.  I won battle, but I'm losing the to both the hunter and my omega.  It wants out, and it will be out soon, letting everyone win, but me.


	4. New things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Scott figure things out during heat, while Peter and Derek try to work out a life outside of the pack for the omegas, and Issac finds out how crossing kate could hurt him.

-Scott-

"Heat," she's finally able to pant. Shit, Shit, Shit! What do I do? Why am I asking this? I know what to do, don't I? 

Allison interrupts my thoughts with a groan, somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Alright, let's do this," I whisper to myself, taking off my shirt. I go down on her first, kissing her neck as she touches my body and holds herself to it as if I’m her drug. I kiss her neck and go farther down.  Her top is off, and she's just lying there in a cute purple bra.  I find her pajama shorts and take them off to see her underwear, soaking wet.  I hesitate to take them off.  Allison lets out another moan.

"Do it," she pants as I take them off. She smells sweet and intoxicating. I eat her sweet fluids out using my tongue like an expert.

"Oh, Alpha," she moans. I come back up, taking off my own pants and boxers, and go back to kissing her. My dick and her pussy line up perfectly, and I thrust in.  She lets out a moan against our lips. 

I want her to enjoy this, not to hurt her, so I thrust in slowly. After a while the friction goes down, but she's not finished and neither am I.

"Faster," she pants. I oblige, thrusting myself in faster, completely hard. My knot starts growing, and it seems as if she's going to take it. 

I kiss her neck and collarbones, grabbing her tits and squeezing them gently, hoping it isn't painful. 

"Bite me," she whines, and I do as told. I nibble gently for a little while, while the knot is in, before I take the bite. She moans in unmistakable pleasure. Once the knot has taken, I get out. I look at her, feeling the alpha coming out.

"Mine," I state, having lost all self control.  I have no doubt my eyes have bled red. She looks at me, exhausted and happy, and she runs her hand down my cheek gently.

"Yours," she replies.

I love the scent I get off her now as I wake up; pure omega, lavender, and me. She’s my mate, and I’m hers. Though alphas are in charge of the pack, it feels as if my mind is controlled by thoughts of Allison.

We weke up to the smell of breakfast, suddenly remembering it’s our turn to cook. I smile at her as she puts her clothes on, and she smiles back.

We make our way downstairs to the dining area, seeing the pack talking loudly and drinking orange juice.

"Sorry," I mumble as they all look up.

"It's fine, we all heard you last night. Figured you needed the rest," Stiles laughs.  For an omega, he sure has a lot of sass and raw humor. Allison giggles, blushing at the statement.  
"Sorry for that, too," I apologize again.

"It's fine, just get a shower! You two reek of sex," Jackson mutters.

"And, what is that?" Ethan mutters, sniffing the air.

"What is what?" Allison asks.

"You. You smell different, more like, like-" but Ethan is cut off by his twins realization.

"Holy shit. He mated her!" Aiden yells. The room descends into chaos, but one voice in particular surprises me.

"About time," Boyd snaps. Boyd, who only really talks to Erica. The room goes silent, and all look at him, but he just stares back, telling us that that’s all that we'd get from him.

"What he means is, it was bound to happen sometime," Lydia says, trying to break the silence in the best way.

Training was tough, especially physical training. I’m training Allison, but it’s hard to concentrate when I have my hands on her body.  It’s not just me, either. I could feel her faltering under my touch.

"Alright, now you position your arm like this," I manage to get out as I stand behind her and hold out her arm.

"Like that?" she gulps.

"Exactly. That way, so they can't do something like-” I wait, then twist her around to face me," this."

She just looks at me as we press against one another. Lust, obvious. 

"I think I-" but I cut her off before she can finish her statement, pressing my lips up against hers  She kisses back and gets out of my grip to wrap her arms around me. I grab her thighs and lift her up, holding her. 

"Hey, hey! You two, get a room!" Liam yells at us. We stop and agree. We really need a room.

We almost make it out, unnoticed, until Peter stop us at the staircase.

"Well, well...I wouldn't suppose you two were going upstairs to find more targets for practice, were you?" he says, his voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Actually, that is we’re doing!" I say, hoping to play it off cool. Allison nods along with me.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would know you were lying. Go back and help them. I need to talk to Allison and Stiles." 

"About what?" Allison asks.  
"Your family, school, what to do,” Peter says.

I notice Allison’s face go white. I find her hand and squeeze it.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't need to do anything uncomfortable, just talk," I say in a comforting voice, squeezing her hand for reassurance. All I get in return was an unconvinced nod and smile. I let go of her and walk downstairs as she goes up with him, our eyes never leaving each other.

-Stiles-

Derek and I wait for Peter to return with Allison. I don't know what they want to talk to us about yet, but I have a feeling I know what it is.

Once he comes up with her, they sit us down next to one another and sit across from us.

"I assume you both know why we're here. Your families," Peter says, not a hint sincere.

"Yeah. That," I say in annoyance.  All I get is a glare. I shrug.

"Well, do you want to find them?" Derek asks.

"Is there a choice?" I ask, my voice dripping in sarcasm. Surprisingly, Derek says there is. Allison and I look at each other. Do we want to find our families? To be honest, I don't know if I can. So much has changed since then.

"I don't know. If we do, will we still be part of the pack?" Allison asks quietly.

"Of course, sweetie," Derek says with a chuckle.  “You’re family now. We just want you to know, if you want to find them." 

I think about this for a moment before answering.  "I do, just not yet. I mean, our old pack, the Ross pack, they're still out there, looking for us. And I don't want to put my only parent in danger. Maybe afterwards," I explain.  Allison nods along with me.

"Alright, understandable.  So, one thing at a time.  What are your last names?" Peter asks. I look over at Allison, and my heart drops. 

They didn't want her to know who she was. For three years, they manipulated and confused her. Telling her that she didn't have a family, she was theirs, and so many awful things, until she forgot them all completely. The only one she remembers is a woman name Kate, but she doesn't know if Kate was her aunt or her mom or someone else entirely.

"I don't know," Allison mutters.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Peter says in annoyance.

"What I mean is, I don't know," she says, with tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"Great. Just fucking Great. Listen, Allison, if you want to find your family, I need you to focus real-" I cut Peter off.

"She said, she didn't know. Let it go," I growl at him. Yes, I’m weaker than him, and I'm supposed to be submissive and comforting, but omegas are loving and protective over the ones they love care about.  Derek notices this and grabs Peter’s shoulder.

"Well figure it out later. Don't worry, Allison," Derek says lovingly.

"What about you, Cujo? You got a last name?" Peter’s voice drips with sarcasm.

"Stilinski," I reply. All they do is look at me.

They explain to me that my father is the sheriff.  Last time I was here, he was a deputy. I don’t know how to respond, so all I do is nod. I want to see him so bad, the more I think about it, but it's not the time. Not yet. 

We're going to school with the other kids as Allison and Stiles Hale, third cousins of Derek and Cora. We're starting next week, as juniors, alongside Malia, Scott, Danny, the twins, Cora, Jackson, Lydia, Kira, Erica, and Boyd. It's exciting, in a weird way. Really. 

I'm scared, though.  Though I had been doing 8th graders homework, I haven't been in school since 5th grade.

That night, Derek holds me as he falls asleep, just as he has done every night since the nightmare. His breaths are calming, but I've been on edge for a while now. Hunters, Darius and the pack, my heat and Derek, my family, and high school. It’s all so crazy.

"Hey, you okay? I smell anxiety," Derek says with his cute, sleepy voice.

"You should be use to the anxiety scent by now," I laugh.

"But this is bad," he says, squeezing me. I can sense him looking at me, that he’s legitimately worried about my wellbeing.  But I can’t bring myself to look at him.

"Just think about all the things that could go wrong," I say sadly. He flips me over so that I’m looking at him.

"Hey, stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong," he says, looking down at me, "when you could be thinking about all the things that could go right." 

His beautiful green eyes meet my light brown ones, and it feels like they’re peering into my soul.  Surprising myself, I let them. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on my lips as I snuggle into him. I’m not in heat, so I wonder why he’s kissing me.

Just because? Does he feel the same way? After he lets go he holds me close.

"Fall asleep. I'll be here, always," Derek whispers in my ear.

"Good night, Derek," I smile.

-Isaac-

I wake up the next morning groaning in pain. I feel my wrist bleeding, thanks to wolfsbane cuff digging into my skin. There’s food next to me as usual. They make me eat it like a dog.  It makes me sick to do it, so I try not to, but most of the time I don't feel like getting food shoved down my throat. 

It isn’t messy, thankfully. Just chicken cut up in small bites. They always feed me good food, I'll give them that. They do it so that my heats will regulate, and so I can have the desirable scent of an omega. Today, my omega side really wants out, it craves it. But I'll win another battle in this unbeatable war today, I tell myself.  
I guess I should be thankful for some privileges I have. I have a bucket for the bathroom that I can at least manage to use. And I get good food.  But it doesn’t make up for the kidnapping, and getting the shit beat out of me five times a day.  I'm pretty sure once I get a decent number of wolves here they'll either let James and the rest kill me, or Kate will keep me around to use as a personal pet wolf. I hope for the first option. 

I groan in pain as I scoot over to the wall, leaning my back against it. It’s quiet for maybe twenty minutes afterwards. I’m as relaxed as I can be in this place. But all good things must come to an end.  

Kate's footsteps take me out of my trance.  Something's different about her today. She's not walking with a smirk or a mischievous glint in her eye. It's anger, anger that scares me. She has water in her hand. 

"Open up," she says, kneeling down next to me. I oblige and drink the water she gives me.

"You smell like shit," she says in annoyance, yanking me up and cutting my feet free.

"Where are we going?" I ask, too weak to argue with her.

"Upstairs, you’re getting cleaned," she says as she supports my weight.  "Run, and I swear to god you'll regret it,” she spits. 

I don’t answer. I already knew not to run, that I wouldn’t make it. 

When we get upstairs, it’s what I expect. It’s nice, bigger than my house but smaller than the famous Whittemore, or Martan mansions. It’s like a town house, with paintings and a granite counter. She takes me into what I assume is her room and leads me straight into the master bathroom. 

I’m pushed into a tub already filled with water. The shower is turned on as well, pouring down on me. She isn’t touchy with me like she usually is, just abusive and harsh. My hair is cleaned, along with my cuts and chest, still naked from a few nights ago. 

Once I’m done being cleaned, she jerks me up and throws me into her bedroom. I’m shot with wolfsbane in my arm, weakening me completely. She gets me out of my dirty pants and underwear and into some normal jeans, a grey t-shirt, and grey converse. I almost look normal. 

"What are you doing this for?" I groan.

"There's a pack coming. A new one, and we need your scent clear and not repulsing."

"Sorry for the inconvenience of me being kidnapped," I slurr. She uncuffs my wrists from the back and cuffs them in front of me, still tight.

"We got you a present. Just came in, Isaac," she says angrily. She jerks me up and goes back to the door leading down to the basement.

The first thing I notice is James and the other guy.  Then I notice what they were holding: a freezer.

"No!" I scream. I try to fight, but Kate has the upper hand. She drags me over while James and the other guy get it open. I fight as hard as I can, but fear and my weakness hold me in place.

"Please, I'll do anything," I yell and plead as they shove me in

"Too late for that, little Lacey," she sneers, her anger replaced with the confidence that comes from torturing me.

She’s the one to close the lid and lock it. I fight to get out, but the chain wraps around it, shutting the freezer tight. I lose it. I hear their laughs and footsteps as they walk away, and I bruise myself and begin to hyperventilate, trying to get out of the inevitable.


	5. Here comes trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is back and leaves a distinct message for their omegas new packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by; Juliet Snow. 
> 
> Mild past child abuse shown

-Scott-

For the first time since we got our omegas, Allison has kicked me out of the room.  I’m replaced with Erica, Malia, Kira, Cora, and Hayden, all trying to decide on what Allison should wear and look like. I listen in on the conversation, chuckling at the girls differences.

"I say, she would wear the mini skirt," Erica screeches.

"What, so she looks like a whore?  No way. Let her wear jeans and t-shirt, like mine!" Malia smiles.

"I'm still up for the grey dress," Lydia smiles. I can practically feel the frustration and nerves that Allison is actually feeling, almost like I'm in her place.

"With a leather jacket and tights," Kira chimes in. She's awarded by Lydia’s words of approval.

"Guys. What's the big deal? It's just clothes," Cora says in annoyance.

"Sometimes I don't know what Jackson sees in you," Lydia says.  I can almost picture the eyeroll Cora Hale gives in return.

"Should we curl or braid your hair?" Hayden asks. This starts a whole new conversation, and as interesting as it seems to be, I'm hungry.

I go downstairs to see all the guys with Stiles, dressed for school.  He’s much faster than Allison. He's wearing an outfit similar to his usual ones, jeans and a flannel.

"Girls ready yet?" Liam asks. I grin and shake my head as he groans in annoyance.

"This is why we wake up early," Ethan laughs.

"Exactly," I respond as I make my own bowl of cereal.

Soon the girls all come down dressed perfectly in their own way, but all I notice is Allison. Her hair is braided, makeup simple, and she’s wearing a floral blue dress, tights, and brown boots with a matching brown jacket.  
 "After awhile, with a little insight and Allison coming into her own style, we helped Allison become..." Lydia says holding her arms out like a girl on a game show. Malia finishes, holding the same position, "Allison Hale!"  We joke around and cheer her on with hoots and hollers.  

Soon breakfast is finished and back packs are on, all of us getting in our rides. Ethan and Danny are on the motorcycle, Cora and Jackson in the Porsche, Lydia and Aiden on another motorcycle, Hayden and Liam in Hayden's car, Malia and Kira in Malias truck, Erica and Boyd on their own, and Stiles and Derek exiting in the camero.

I adjust myself onto the motorcycle and hold out a helmet to Allison, "My lady?"

"Don't mind if I do," she says, getting on and holding on tight.

We're in first period with Mr. Harris with Stiles and Lydia. So far Mr.Harris and Stiles haven't gotten off to a great start. The asshole teacher and the sarcastic omegas personalities clash a little too much.

"He's an ass, don't take it personally," I whisper to Stiles.

"I don't. It's just...obnoxious."

"Like he's out to get you," both Stiles and I say at the same time. I look over and smile at him, and he return one back. I never really go the chance to talk to Stiles. Who knows, maybe first period will lead to the start of a beautiful friendship. We talk all throughout class.

At the end of Harris’s class, we’re greeted with the sad news of Issac Lahey.

"Isaac Lahey has now been a runaway for two months. Police are saying the search parties are over and he's gone off somewhere far. If you have any connection to Mr.Lahey, report it to the authorities," Harris begins, putting up a runaway poster with Issacs picture. I look at it for awhile with Stiles by my side. 

It’s sad.  I never knew Isaac personally, but he seemed nice. Shy, quiet, timid, but never mean. He seemed sad to me. He bruised so easily, too.  During lacrosse, the guys and I always tried to go easy on him because he always had these horrible bruises afterwards. It hurt to think we caused them. I notice Stiles also staring at him in wonder.

"You okay man?" I ask, nudging him gently.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. Something's off," Stiles mumbles. Weird.

"Think he's cute?" I laugh.  
"Not really my type."

"More of a dark, brooding, alpha type?" I laugh again, making fun of him and Derek's obvious feelings towards each other.

"Let's go," Stiles laughs, taking one more glance at Isaac Lahey's photo.

During third period I hear a scream, and I recognize it as Hayden's scream. Half of the school rushes to see Liam holding her as she bleeds out from animal scratches.

"What happened?" our nurse says, taking her from Liam’s arms.

"An animal. Maybe a fox or coyote came in and attacked her," Liam lies. I don’t need to hear his heart beat to know it’s a lie.  The scent of a rogue pack is all over, the same scent we once found Allison and Stiles covered in. I look over at Allison and Stiles to see them looking at each other in fear.

"Quick, take her to the office," the nurse tells the teacher, picking her up gently. 

Once the crowd moves, all of the pack stays  
.  
"What was that?" Cora yelps.  Liam’s about to answer before Stiles interrupts.

"It was Darius, the Ross pack. They wanted us, right?" Stiles asks, each word soaked with a sense of anxiety. Liam nods before speaking.

"They said to give them back their omegas before they start having to change people and find them for themselves. They almost changed her. Almost bit her," Liam says, and I can sense anger building, I quickly hold him in place.

"But they didn't. You got there. You smelled her and saved her. She's safe now," I say, looking directly into his eyes. Liam takes a few moments, eyes closed, and breathes, calming down.

"What now?" Boyd asks.  I go to answer, but Derek and Peter appear.

"We stick together, more now than ever. Liam, you did good," Derek compliments.

We’re separated in systems of buddies outside of school. In school, we stay together, no matter what. Whoever you're with is who you stick with.

At home that night, we all cuddle together in the living room.  There’s no groping or anything, just holding one another and taking in the scents of our pack. Stiles is omega and pine, Allison is lavender and omega, Lydia's strawberry. Cora smells like an ocean breeze, Aiden and Ethan like of freshness, but at the same time mildly different.

"You think someone's hurt out there?" Kira asks.

"Besides me?" Hayden says with a sad smile.

"There is always someone that hurts, get use to it," Peter snarks, always one to be a ray of sunshine.

"Don't be such a prick, pops," Malia growls.

"Sorry, daughter of mine," Peter says coldly, not even glancing at her. And the dad of the year award goes to...

"I thought I smelled an omega beside us today," Allison mumbles.

"Really?" Erica ask with a spark of interest.

"I was faint and passed already, but it still lingered," Allison replies.

"I smelled it too," Stiles murmured, cuddling into Derek for comfort.

"You said it passed?" Ethan asks as he holds Danny close.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice. You didn't know what omegas smelled like until a little while ago. And this one was different," Allison says sadly.

"How so?" Derek asks.  
"If wasn't like a normal omega, like us. Even though we were abused, we still had love and attention for one another. We had comfort.  But this was mixed with something sad, like they had nothing," Stiles says, pain clear in his voice.

"You think they're around?" Cora asks.

"Oh, definitely. Their omega scent is strong enough and distinct enough aside the pain that only an omega could sense it," Stiles explains.

"Maybe one day," Derek says, pressing a kiss into Stiles head. But we don’t know how long one day can be for this omega, apparently in pain and hunted, a bloodthirsty pack out there. Sounds like a long shot.

-Isaac-

It’s a constant battle. Myself against omega, myself against fear, myself against memories of my father, against Kate, heat, etc, etc. It becomes normal  now to get stuffed into a freezer daily, never any less terrifying. It feels as if each time they stuff me in there it becomes harder to breath, harder to fight. It feels as if the walls are caving in on me. Bruises are obvious on my body from fighting it, and my wrists are probably scarred permanently.

The rejected heat is finally passing and neither my omega nor the hunters are happy with that. It’s like recovering from drugs. The shakes, the hot flashes, nightmares, and sickness all come with it. It’s been about six hours since they let me out of the freezer again, and I can't tell if I'm still shaking due to fear or the the heats rejection pasting over . Either way I'm cold, but I feel myself sweating as I shake on the ground.

Footsteps come downstairs.  I expect them to be Kate's, but I look up to see my father. 

"What are you doing, Isaac?" he yells angrily.

"Dad. Hel-help m-me-eee," I beg, stuttering, my teeth chatting in the cold.

"No one’s gonna help you, you worthless piece of shit," he screams.

"Da-Dad. Please," I beg, still lying on the floor.

"You caused Camden’s death. You deserve this," he screams, kicking me in my stomach.

"Dad! Dad! Please. Stop."

"Admit it. Admit it, you little bitch. Camden wouldn't be dead if he didn't feel like he had to prove something to you. You were always saying how great was doing was. How admirable. You killed him,” he yells, kicking me everywhere until I felt a rib or two crack. I scream, but I can’t make out any words. He’s right, in a twisted way.

"It should have been you," he says as he crouches down, pulling me up by my hair to look me in the eyes.  "Say it!"

"It should've been me," I cry.

"You deserve no love, you worthless son of a bitch."

"I deserve no love," I cry harder. He pulls me up and drags me towards the freezer.

"No, Dad. Please, no!" I sob, trying to stop him. But I’m too weak, always too weak. He pushes me into the freezer and shuts it closed. I feel my air go out.

"Dad! Dad! Please!" I scream.

I shoot up awkwardly, still covered in sweat, still cold as ever on Kate's basement floor. It was a dream, then. All a dream. I breathe before the sharp tone of Kate's voice surprises me.

"You’re a screamer, you know that?" she laughs.

"Just go," I say as I slide back down.

"I'm surprised you made it through heat, I've heard is unbearable.  But now you can't make it through a few bad dreams?"

"Please Kate, just go."

"Oh, you’re no fun. I haven't even told you the best news. A pack has came looking for their omegas, which are now in another pack," she explains.  " So we'll use you as omega bait.  For some reason your kind want to love and protect one another, especially one as broken and alone as you.  So, I lure those two through you, then use your combined scents to attract both packs here for the ultimate blood bath."

"Then?" I groan in annoyance.

"Then I kill them," she says, as if about what to make for dinner. All I really notice is that she said them, not you. I’m included. I stay silent, not knowing what to say. 

"Oh Isaac, I know you’re sad that your nightmare won't end, but think of it this way: you’re making my dreams come true. And soon, you won't remember that you didn’t like it, you'll be begging for it. Confused out of your mind, trained like the good omega you’re meant to be," she says, ruffling my hair.

"I'm not your fucking pet," I snap, my claws showing, fangs out.

"Then why am I the one in charge?" She says as she pets me despite my objections.


	6. The meet and greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles first heat with Derek sends the pack off with an interesting turn of events while near the end, the events are possibly dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor is Juliet Snow.

-Stiles-

My stomach is burning with pain, and I realize my heat is coming soon. It's been days since the attack, and it makes me fearful that Darius may have been waiting for my heat to strike again. 

"Derek," I say, exiting our bathroom, "my heat’s going to come soon." 

"That's a good thing, right?" Derek says, hopping up from bed in nothing but white boxer briefs.

"I mean. It- ow- might be, but the pack," I groan, holding my stomach as if it would magically help the pain.

"Don't even think about the pack right now. All you have to worry about is getting ready for your heat. You get comfortable, and I'll talk to Allison and Deaton," he assures me.

After talking to Allison and a quick call to Deaton, Derek comes back assured of himself.

"They said aspirin to relieve some pain, to eat lots of good food, especially fruits, and when the time comes...it won't hurt that much, as long as you want it and give in. You do want it, right?" Oh, he thinks I don't want it, poor man. He doesn't know how beautiful he is.

"Of course I want it, Alpha," I smile, already feeling better with him. He sits the tray down next to my bed, then climbs on the bed with a playful smirk. He climbs over me.

"Is that right, Omega?" he smirks, his muscular body on top of my over-dressed one.

"Wouldn't you love to know," I say, taking the lead, grabbing his head and bringing it down to mine. Lips crash, and tongues expose one another. Yep, I'm horny.  It’s not quite heat, but it’s on it’s way.

"I wish I could stay home from school every day like this," I flirt as he separates from me.

"You’re not the only one," Derek smiles. Outside, we hear engines starting and doors opening and closing, clueing us in that the rest of the pack had left for school.

"Soon, Peter will be gone, waiting near the school, and we'll have the house all alone for your heat."

"Then after that?"

"We'll do it again?"

"Great minds think alike," I say, pulling his lips back down onto mine. 

It’s hours later when it finally starts.

"Derek!" I groan, pain and anticipation of pleasure meeting all at once. I’m ready. Derek comes in.

"Now?" he asks. I’m practically devouring him with my eyes.

"Definately now," I say, voice full of lust. I struggle getting my clothes off as Derek easily removes his own. Then he comes to my aid, peeling my shirt off my body. We don’t even get to my pants before I grab him and pull him close, his hard member touching my own.

"We need to get those pants off," he says in between hot kisses. I nod, unable to speak, too full of lust and want. He kisses down my belly, just below my navel, before removing my pants and underwear completely. I shift up and sit on dick, no preparation needed.

"Oh god, you’re so..." but I cut Derek off with a kiss.

My hard one is against his stomach, and I run it against him as I bounce up and down. He lifts me up, shifting me off his dick and pushing my stomach against the wall. He pounds into me fast and hard as I beg for it. I crave it. I feel his knot taking hold, feel the lines between blur pleasure and pain. Eventually the knot holds, and we crumple in on one another, waiting for it to go down without pain.

After two rounds of sex with Derek and a wonderful, much-needed shower, my heat is gone. But that doesn’t mean I don’t still lust for him. After this afternoon it becomes obvious that there is something there.  We may not have mated right away like Allison and Scott, but there’s something incredible and inevitably there. All the things I heard before about sex after heat are true.  If sex is good during heat, an omega will want to do more to please his partner. And I want to do more to please Derek. I want to do more with Derek everywhere.

The pack finally returns from school, and Jackson is the first to notice I’m better.

"Thank God.  I'm glad Derek satisfied you and all, because I was reading that an omega heat, if it goes untreated, can last a while before being rejected.  Apparently, it’s really painful. I couldn't imagine you being anymore whiny because of pain if the it got worse." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I say, unsure. Erica’s hand meets my shoulder. 

"Take it anyway you want, honey," she laughs, devious smile crossing her red lips.

"What do we do now?" Danny asks, slinging his backpack off in the living room.

"Train,” Derek answers, and we all moan. Training has been nonstop. Night and day. We’re training to train.

"Or  we can go out to enjoy the fresh air," I say, voice laced in sweetness.

"Dangerous," Derek says, shutting down the idea.

"You know, being cooped up all the time could drive us mentally unstable," Erica says, trying to support me.

"Imagine how dangerous that'd be," Scott says. Perfect.  One alpha down, one to go.

"Please, Derek," I say with a flirty pout. I can see the gears is his brain start to turn.  Maybe we'll have a picnic after all.

"Derek, one picnic," Boyd begs, surprising us all.

"One won't hurt," Malia says, Kira's hand in hers. We all stare at him with puppy eyes.

"Derek just let them go," Peter says in annoyance. 

"Ugh, fine. But only until dark. You all pack the food.”

"Yes! Thank you!" Lydia says with a smile.

We find a nice opening near the house. We have two baskets of food and three huge blankets. Kira and Malia work on sandwiches, while Scott and I find apples and berries. Jackson makes tea with Lydia. I have a feeling this will be a nice night.

-Isaac-

I’m laying on the floor, bored out of my mind.  It’s a blessing. Unlike normal teenagers, my issues include being kidnapped, claustrophobic inside a freezer, and a woman who wants to make me her personal pet. 

For entertainment, I get to see how many times water drops from the pipe a minute. Answer: five. I don’t even flinch when I hear the basement door open.  I never do anymore. It’s Kate, as usual.

"Little Lahey," she says in a sickly sweet tone. After a long time of calling me little Isaac Lahey, baby, little omega, she seems to have decided that little Lahey has the best ring to it. I can’t seem to respond without insulting her. So as usual, I'm quiet. I've grown used to being quiet again, like I always was at home for fear of saying something wrong.

"Looks like someone's going out today," she says as she pulls me up to my feet.

"What?" I say, utterly confused. She can’t be telling me the truth. She has to be fucking with me or something .

"Why?" I ask as we walk upstairs.  She takes us towards the front door. We walk out to see James and the other guy, surrounded by acres of woods.

"You'll see later," she assures me. She stabs me in the chest with a large needle, pushing it in. At first I’m worried, but I quickly feel a rush of energy.

"This provides strength," she says, throwing the empty needle away. She takes something from her bag and snaps it quickly around my neck. A collar?  Heavy and laced with a wolfsbane lock. Like a dog. The thought annoys me, the words 'train,' and 'pet' flashing through my head.

"This is so you don't cause too much of a problem," she says, looking at me. I feel strength run through me, though it’s not enough to fight them.  I break the bonds in front of me as she cut the ropes around my feet. I look at her in confusion, and she mutters one word:

"Run." 

I look at the guys who have guns aimed at me. Is this a game? I don’t really care. I do as told, and I run. I hear the car fast approaching, but I keep running. I smell so many things I haven't smelt in forever.

-Derek-

The picnic is nice, and we enjoy ourselves greatly. I’ve been having a good day. 

Then a gunshot rings out, and we all hear it loud and clear.

"Shit," I mutter. "Let's go." I get up without a care for the food.  The pack obliges, and another shot rings out, louder than the first.

"Wait, an omega," Allison says, on alert.  "They're  in trouble." 

"Doesn't matter. We have to go," I usher.

"But they need help, badly. I can smell their fear," Stiles says with deepening worry.

"Doesn't matter.  If we don't go now, we’ll all smell dead," Peter says with actual worry. It’s a stare off between the omegas and Scott, Peter, and I, while the rest watch.

"Allison," Scott says, pleading. For a moment it looks like she’s going to give in. Then, quite suddenly, she and Stiles take off in the direction of the danger.

"Shit," I curse.  We run after them, pack following. Though they're not faster than us, the direction of danger is near enough that they reach it first. Our whole pack follows us.  Whatever the danger is, we’ll face it as a pack.

We run fast until we see three figures.  Two are our omegas, and the other must be the endangered omega. I hear the gun shots peeling through the air and a car trailing behind.  Hunters. It’s like all of the pack members’ brains connect at once. 

The omegas are finally close enough to the other to see that he shows month's’ worth of abuse.  Gunshots get louder and closer, but the one omega runs farther and farther, so our omegas speed up. Then, suddenly, the other omega goes down, foot caught in a bear trap. Scott and I tackle our omegas to the ground as our pack quickly joins around in a defense huddle only a few feet away from the injured, trapped omega.

Claws and fangs are out, and weapons emerge. Not just one care, but three hunters vans pull up. Three hunters climb from each car. Kate steps out of the one in the middle with a gun in hand. Blue bullet.

"Sorry, looks like he got out.  We might have to keep him on a tighter leash," Kate laughs as she looks at me and the injured omega. Scott takes another look at the boy, and a realization seems to strike him. 

"Isaac," he mutters. The omega, Isaac, glances at him in acknowledgement, but growls at Kate.

"Kate, we don't want any trouble," I say, trying to calm the pack’s nerves.

"Not an issue.  All I need are the omegas who found him."

"Like we’d just hand them over," I growl.

"True, but he might," she says, nodding to the trapped boy.

"Go to hell," he lashes out.

"Looks like he's not up for negotiations," I smirk.

"Maybe not yet, but this might do the trick," she says, taking out a small remote and pressing a button. The omega howls in pain, and for the first time I notice a collar around his neck.  
"Meet my new invention. It's a were-collar, with a wolfsbane iron lock.  If he tries to remove it, it just sends electronic pain through his body.  It’s quite possibly deadly," she laughs. Poor kid. 

"So, Issac, which ones are the omegas?" she smirks.

"Do your best," he growls. I’m a bit caught off guard with this kid being a omega. She glares and hits a button, shocking the kid with triple the power. Each flinch tightens the bear trap around his ankle.

"Stop, you’re hurting him," Allison begs.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be surprised how tough that omega is. Rejected his second heat in impossible conditions, didn't you baby?" Kate laughs. He stays silent, sending her nasty looks.  She adds to the pain.

"Stop, he's in to much pain already! You'll kill him."

"Alright, if this Hale-McCall pack is so into being safe and helpful, then you'll spare him.  Your omegas will step up to help him," she says.  Her intentions are clear; she plans on taking all three omegas if she finds them. The whole pack looks at one another with hesitant eyes. 

"Stiles, no!" I yell, but it’s too late. He has already stepped up, Allison following close behind.

"Is that it?" Kate laughs. The pack growls.

"Alrighty then. Would one of you be a dear and help little Lahey up?  I'm sure he's weak with exhaustion." 

We look at at one another and back at Isaac.  Lydia and Malia go over to help.  It’s clear that we’re in a danger zone. We don’t act on the instinct to kill the hunters, worried that they had us too well-matched in numbers. They help him to his feet and support him to the front line, where he’s excepted to go back to Kate.  Isaac doesn’t move.

"Oh, is someone getting ballsy again? Make it easy on yourself and maybe you won't get hurt too bad when we get home, pup," she laughs.  It’s obvious Kate enjoyed this boy too much to kill him. 

"Fuck off. He's not your fucking pet," Cora yells.

"But he is, sweetie. Oh, goodness. How rude am I? Introductions. McCall-Hale pack you all know me already.  This is my crew, and that right there is my payment from the world for being the only hunter that had enough balls to get done what needed to be done. In the Argent name," she smirks. 

Something seems to snap in Allison.  Her eyes go wide, and she falls to the floor. Guns are raised and aimed, whiles claws and weapons are brought out. Stiles immediately goes to Allison’s side.  Scott tries to follow, but Kate's gun focuses on him. Allison screams and sobs.

"What the hell is happening," Kate snaps.  Suddenly, the screams stop, and Allison looks up to meet Kate's eyes.

"Aunt Kate."


	7. Making a deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allison puts herself and Stiles in danger with aunt Kate, Derek is forced to make a deal with the devil. Causing much damage and mistrust to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: Juliet Snow

-Allison-

"Aunt Kate," I cry, still on my knees. Aunt Kate, the ruthless werewolf hunter, the one tries to kill teens. Aunt Kate, who might kill me.

"Allison," she whispers. They all thought I died, that wolves killed me, but I'm here.

"I'm here, Aunt Kate, I'm okay. Please don't," I plead.  She seems to soften at first, but her features begin to harden again.

"No, you’re not, they took you away. You’re nothing but a monster now," she spits.

"No, look Aunt Kate. It's me. Your niece, this wasn't you when I knew you. Look at you. Torturing teenagers, kids," I try to reason, but her gun isn’t focused on Scott anymore. It’s focused on me.

"Allison, stay back," Scott tries to yell, but I don’t listen. She’s my family, the first family member I've seen in six years.  She loves me, and if there's still a chance she does, I need it.

I walk towards her as she raises her gun to me.  My hands are up in the air, telling her nothing bad will happen.

"I won't hurt you," I say calmly.

"If you think that's what I'm thinking, you’re dead wrong," she says, her gun shaking in her hands.

"You would have killed me by now if you wanted to."

"I want to, believe me. I can't though. I need some omegas."

I’m finally face to face with her. Her gun presses against my chest. 

"You loved me," I mumble.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But unfortunately, hate is stronger than love," she sneers, twisting me around in a way I don’t understand and pointing a gun to my temple.  What she isn’t expecting is to see Derek's claws digging into Isaac’s neck around the shock collar, drawing blood.

"Let her go Kate," Derek growls. Isaac is obviously struggling in his grip. 

"An eye for an eye. Don't think that's very moral of you Derek."

"I won't have to kill him," Derek says in reassurance," just show you that I can."

"What makes you think I care?" she spits.

"Because you know there are other omegas, but you kept him around, even though he’s an obvious pain in your ass. You see him as the earth’s gift to you. You’re not one to give up gifts. We’ll make a trade."  
"Derek! Don't," I yell, but a hand is on my neck, squeezing it. All of my pack members’ faces show shock. Derek's not one to trade an innocent’s life for his own cause.

"You know Derek, if you were like this a while ago we might've worked out. Being an alpha has changed you, it's good luck," Kate snickers.

"Except the fact you killed our family," Cora sneers.

"Fatalities," she shrugs. Part of me prayed that Derek had a plan to save Isaac.  He’s already been hurt so much, even before Kate, I can sense it. A broken soul. But the selfish part of me wants to go home and leave Isaac with her so I can be with my pack. With my Scott.

"Bring him over, my men will drop their guns. And I'll give you her.  You give them him," Kate orders. The men drop their guns and the pack gets back as Derek walks forward with the tall male omega. He throws him on the ground as kate hands me over quickly.  She’s still pointing her gun, and we back slowly towards the pack as the men pick up their guns.  They push Isaac in the back of the van.

"Get in and retreat," she orders. They oblige while she stays, slowly backing into the van.

"Until next time," she says with a smirk as she gets in and drives away. We all stay there until they’re at least two miles away.

"What the hell, Derek?" I screech.

"You were in no position to do that. You put the pack at risk," Derek argues back.

"More importantly, you’re my mate, and you put your own life at risk. That affects me," Scott says, as anger roars through his body.

"First of all, just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I live and breathe for you. Second, because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm as weak as you think. Isaac went through a lot there, and before then if you could sense it, his pain has been going on for years. I always had hope through all my pain, always someone, like Stiles. He had no one. Besides, she wouldn't hurt me, yet she needed me. I knew you would come and get me in time. He doesn't know that. You just traded him in like kids at a playground with toys," I scream at them.

"Listen, it's just..." Scott’s trying to put words together to make sense of it, to not feel guilty.

"It's just what? Because you’re selfish? Someone back me up on this!" I yell at the pack.

"She has a point. We would have been safe," Stiles mumbles.

"I mean, it’s kinda harsh to thrown him back at him. The guy had a collar on," Jackson points out. I raise my eyebrows back at the two alphas, willing them see the point.

"I agree," Liam mumbles.

"Dude! Not helping!" Scott yells.

"What was a good reason to give an innocent kid back to a cruel woman?!" I scream, mostly at Derek.

"I couldn't lose Stiles!" he screams, silencing everyone. Stiles mouth makes an 'O' shape, while we all just stare at him. He looks up, mortified and embarrassed.

"And you. The pack can't lose Stiles and you," Derek lies, miserably trying to cover up.

"Okay," I say in a silent voice.

"Okay?" Malia asks in confusion.

"Okay," Derek growls, silencing the pack.

"We'll save him another way," I declare.

"Wait, what? No way. You cannot put yourself in in a hunter’s path. Especially with your old pack out there," Scott says as he gets up in my face. 

I'm about to argue, but Stiles steps in, "We've been there before. We're gonna help him."

I glare at Scott as his eyes meet mine, like they're asking me to challenge his alpha authority.

"I said no," he growls, eyes flashing red.

"Well, too bad, you don't get a say in what I do. I'm Allison Argent, an omega, a mate, and a daughter of the hunters," I growl. 

"You do realize we're saving a guy, we don't know, from your aunt, who hunts werewolves."

"You didn't know me when you rescued us. I didn't even know me. Would you not save me now if you knew I was the hunter’s daughter?" 

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Scott. But it also shouldn't be pure torture. So are you in or out?" I say, taking the lead.  I'm surprised by who says 'in' first. First Stiles, then Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Aiden, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Ethan, Liam, Danny, Hayden, and surprisingly Peter.

"So what will it be Alphas. Care to help some omegas?" Stiles sneers.

"Fine," Derek mutters, receiving a small smile from Stiles.

"So, Mate?" I ask. He looks at me with determined eyes.

"I'm in, but you will need more than us, especially since they are also going to draw the Ross pack to us, we'll need your father; Chris Argent."

My father, and Argent. A hunter of my kind.

-Isaac-

The collar once again sends surges of pain through my body. 

"Why didn't you tell me she was my niece?" Kate yells, once again.

"I told you once already, I didn't know. I was a little too busy running from vans that were shooting at me with guns." 

"You know it's your fault. You couldn't run faster, fight him off. You just stayed there, and let him do a deal," she screeches.  I don't think I've ever seen Kate this out of it, anger surging through her like a barn on fire.

"You didn't have to accept," I scream back as another surge of electricity hit me. She’s losing it, I think. I know she’s psycotic and possibly a sociopath, but this is bat-shit crazy.

"Ugh, I need a drink," she mumbles. I fall to the floor as she walks away. I’m chained up to a wall, like an actual dog. I try pulling and pulling at the chain, hoping it will break, but no such luck. Damnit. I'm never gonna set out of here! 

Not only am I a key part in this werewolf mission impossible, but I was also Kate's gift from Earth as a repayment? How dark and twisted is this bitch actually! I was so close to being free, so close. But the threat of the pack's friends was more important than me.  I’m not surprised.  I’m not a victim here, I’m a liability. Nothing useful, just something around.

Foot steps follow Kate down, and she seems back to normal. Her calm, evil smile is shining brightly.

"You seem in a good mood," I mutter.

"Well, after a drink or two, I realized how good our situation was with the omegas," she replies happily, setting a plate of food and water down for me.  I glare at her before taking the plate of steak and green beans. 

"You mean your niece?" I say after a few bites of steak.

"Not anymore," Kate says in a hushed tone. For a minute I almost think I see a sense of humanity in her eye, but then it’s gone. "But that's not the point. The point is, she still considers me her aunt, even when I have a gun pointed at her alphas and your life in my hands." 

"So you'll manipulate her?"

"Manipulate. Such a strong word. I'm just using her thoughts to my advantage."

"Little dark, even for you," my words drip with sarcasm.

"Dark is what I am.  You too, but you know that little Lahey. Everyone knows how dark you are, how far the pain in you goes. You've already lost yourself to the darkness. That's why I chose you. After all of the pain you were going through, with your father, the heat, rejection of the heat, the freezer. You have so much anger and can't do anything with it. So you let it engulf you and make you dark," she says with a sickly sweet voice. The more I think about it, I realize she’s right.  I want to live, but I can’t control my life. I only have anger to control. 

"Funny, never pictured you as the poetic type, Kate. More of the controlling bitch type," I say with a smirk.

"Be careful now, your mouth could get you into a lot of trouble, no matter how pretty it is," she says as she forces me to look at her. She brings her lips softly against mine. I don’t fight her or pull away like I did the night of the assault, but I don’t kiss her back. I have more pride than that left in me. She backs away, still holding my head in place.

"You’re very good at resisting, you know that?" she winks.

"You'd be surprise what else I'm good at," I spst, letting my eyes glow gold. All she does is look at me with that smug smile before ignoring me.

"No matter. Soon you won't resist touch, you'll beg for it. I like taming the untamable," she says, before she starts walking away

"Hey, hey!  Let me out," I say.  She’s still not facing me.  "I'm not your pet. You can't do this," I scream, right before she shuts the door of the basement. I grab the glass plate I eat off of and throw it hard. I don't know if it was the anger or my werewolf side exposing itself. "Let me out," I scream. My claws extend, and I know my eyes are glowing.

I don’t get a verbal response, just a small shock from the collar, Kate's way of telling me she was annoyed with my whining. I crunch up in pain. My wolf obeys her commands like the good omega I should be. I plop down against the wall.  Maybe I should stop fighting everything that happens to me. I feel like I've been fighting for years.  I've been fighting since before Kate and her henchmen came along. Maybe I should just let Kate do her thing with me, do as she says, and maybe I'll be rewarded with not being chained to a wall, or having to stay in the basement, or best of all; sleep in a real bed. 

It's real sad to think would be an award from her for me. I should just let her use me in whatever her mission is for the omegas, Allison and the other one. Yeah, I feel terrible for even thinking that, but I should have a chance to be selfish every now and then. I mean it's not like they or their pack give a second thought for my life over their bedbuddies.  Allison was even mated to one of them, I could smell it. The big, brooding one had his claws at my neck the instant Kate even had the chance to put the gun to Allison's head. It's not like Kate was gonna kill her; she needs them alive them more than anything as of the moment.

I should stop expecting more than pain from people. The last time I thought someone was being a nice person, they drugged and kidnapped me. As much as I hate to admit it, it hurt a lot when Scott and the other one’s pack, some being people I use to play lacrosse with, used me as a bargaining chip. Seeing all those faces of people I thought I knew, or knew of reminded me of all the things what I don't have anymore, never had before, or never will. Good or bad. 

I will never see my dad again, unless it's nightmares, never be able to put a flower on Camden and mom’s grave, never get a chance for first line, never be a mate or find a pack. Not that I would want to be part of Scott McCall’s pack. I was already on Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore's lacrosse team at one point and that was enough for me. 

I could only dream of the amazing pack it seemed like; with the one alphas power, and Scott's leadership, Lydia's brain, Erica's boldness, Boyd's silence. The twins quick wit, Danny's sweetness, Malia’s eagerness to learn, Kira being cute and awkward, Jackson’s strength, Cora being different from any other girl, the cute freshmen representing the future, having two other omegas around. I couldn't figure out the older man, but it felt like he could see right through me. My omega loved it and craved his touch, and it just made me wonder.  

I remember him, kind of.  He was always around that pack. He seemed young, but older at the same time. Ageless, maybe that's the word. I always thought he was kinda hot for an older man.  I never thought much of it, and I certainly never thought the next time I’d see him that I'd be in between a hunter-wolf war with a collar around my neck.

I wake up in the morning smelling nothing living, so I know that Kate must be out. It surprises me, since Kate hasn't left the house for a while, ever since the failed attempt of trying to get the omegas, worried the pack would come looking. I look at my surroundings.  There’s nothing except the basement I've been trapped in for months. It finally hits me that I’m under a blanket. The only answer is Kate, but that's not very Kate-like.  Even on the coldest night in Cali she would still leave me down here without heat or a blanket. I see the plate of food and water, along with a note next to me.

It reads:  
Little Lahey,

I'm going out, it seems safe enough now. I'm working on something, and I won't be home till late tonight, so eat all of the food sparingly. As you can see it's a lot of snack food. There's a treat of gummy bears for being good the past few days.

-Kate

I groan in annoyance; she’s given me a treat for not putting up a struggle the past few days. It seemed like a good idea at the time, just being quiet and taking the punches, letting her kiss me, but never kissing back completely, giving her as little information as possible about each member of the McCall/Hale pack. Hell, even I learned a little bit about who the omegas were and where they came from.  I learned about the Hales, too; more about Derek and Peter than anything. I know about the Hale fire, Derek and Kate, and about the former alpha Peter. I learned about how the fire had him frozen at his age, so it makes sense that even though he’s 31 he looks 27.  

But as I helped Kate as little as possible for this pack’s demise.  I felt bad. They all went through so much and over came it all, for what? To be take down by some physcotic bitch? 

I eat half the small bag of pretzels to please my stomach until lunch.  According to the little analog clock on the wall, it’s ten twenty-three am.  As I sit in boredom tied to this room, I think and dream of many things. Is my father okay?  Part of me thinks he's is in worry, checking the outskirts of town hoping I'm hiding there. Another part of me thinks he’s grateful that I supposedly ran away.  Now, he doesn't have to deal with such a disappointment. I think of the hot Peter Hale, evil or not. I think of coming out to my father as bisexual. He wasn't mad about it, mostly just cruel, telling me that even if I make myself available for more options, I'm still not worth loving. That loving me never did anything good for him.

I remember those words distinctly. He loves me. Really loves me, but I hurt him so much without meaning to, that it's inevitable. It's just who I am.  Maybe having no one love me would be a lot better for more people. 

-Scott-

"I just don't know how to bring this up to him, Allison," I argue.  She started another argument in the past three days about the other omegas at dinner. 

"It's been three days,” I say.  “I gave you three days to work this out before I took over. The longer we wait, the longer Isaac has to suffer."

"We'll get him somehow, just wait till I know how to get this through to Chris without hurting anyone."

"I don't care. I'm not doing this for me."

"It's your dad! You don't realize what might happen. You’re so clouded by your thoughts of saving someone from something similar you went through that you've never thought of the down sides of meeting your dad like this."

"I did think about it! He's a Hunter, downside I'm a wolf. Pretty clear?" she screams. I groan, fighting the urge to use my alpha. I don't want to make her angrier by making her feel like I'm the one in control.

"Sweetie, listen, we understand you completely.  But you have feelings, and you’re going to get feelings that you don't expect. Have you thought about how you'll feel about this at all?" Lydia asks, touching Allison’s forearm gently. Allison jerks away.

"Of course I fucking have. It's my dad. I have to go in there to talk to a man I haven't seen since age ten. I'm a werewolf, omega actually, and he's a retired hunter. So now I'm being hunted by evil Aunt Kate while also being hunted by an abusive pack. I might be putting his life in danger by bringing him back into this life, but I might also be putting my life in danger of my aunt. The only people who ever knew I was a werewolf were my dad and my mom. Now, I hear that my mom was killed by a extremist for once mothering a werewolf.  I'm not gonna stand by any longer thinking about how an innocent person is getting tortured like we were," Allison yells. 

Our pack has been surprised by Allison lately in a good way, showing she's determined, selfless, compassionate, and strong. But it's also showed me she could decide to be brave and die.

"Look, If you don't take me now, I'm going without you," she says, folding her arms as if to show she means business.

"Well, go. Scott, Stiles, Derek, you, and I," Peter says from out of nowhere. I glare at him. 

"Sounds like a plan," Stiles says with a smirk.

"I guess we'll go after dinner over," Derek sighs in defeat. Stiles has been pushing him to help us, you could hear them arguing at night.

"Get ready Scott," Allison smirks, before taking a forkful of green beans. I huff in anger but stay quiet. There’s an awkward silence before Jackson decides to speak .

"You know, for a kid we barely know from High School, he's turned out to be quite the dinner conversation." 

There were a few groans and complaints saying how unnecessary or unfunny that was.

"Good thing you find him so interesting, Jackson.  You'll be happy to know he's your new roommate," Cora says with a smug grin before getting up to put her dishes in the sink. I can’t help but smile.

"It’s just a joke, lighten up." Jackson groans.  It’s a proven fact, the only time Jackson got any was at night, in their room, when Derek's asleep.

Allison and I drove on my motorcycle into town with Stiles, Peter, and Derek behind in the camero.  Allison was putting up a buisiness-only talk, but her feelings reveal anxiety, worry, and anticipation. We pull up to the beautiful home where Chris Argent stays. Allison gets off of the bike as soon as the car pulls up behind. She takes off her helmet and looks at me.

"I remember. I think," she says with a sad look. How little years she had been here, how many years were taken from her. 

"You okay?" I ask, as Stiles runs up along next to her in hopes to comfort her.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to," he says, grabbing her forearm.

"Don't really have a choice." She muttered in complete sadness.

"Of course you do," her other Alpha replies.

"No, she doesn't. Not if she wants to help your friend. Times running out before Kate's game turns into his nightmare."

"Isn't it his nightmare already?"

"Not yet. If Kate really thinks that it's the universe’s way of paying her back, something tells me this is a deadly road were going down," Peter snaps. I growl at the former alpha.   He’s actually 32, but he looks like and has the mind of a 24 year old.

"He's right. Let's go," she says.  She’s the first one to step onto the pathway of the house.

We knock on the door, and it’s opened by a disheveled Chris Argent. 

"What are you doing? I told you it was once. No more werewolf business," he says as he eyes up Allison in suspicion.

"You'll want to hear this, it involves Kate," I assure him. I will tell him about Allison, ease him into it. His eyes widen a little.

"Who's she?" he grumbles, nodding in Allison’s direction.

"Family friend," Peter smiles. "New pack mate." Chris eyes her one last time before letting us all in.

"Kate's not in town," Chris grumbles as we enter the living room.

"Then she's hiding and lying, because as of now she has kidnapped an underaged boy," Peter says nonchalantly, as he sits down comfortably on the love seat.

"What?" Chris says in disbelief.

"You’re gonna want some coffee for this one," I say in all seriousness. 

As Chris leaves to make coffee in the kitchen, all but one of us sitting down.  Allison stays standing, looking at the photos.  They’re all old.  There was one of her, one of her deceased mother, and one of the three of them.  Allison could have only been 7 or 8. It pains her to see the happy man in the photo and now look at the coarse retired hunter. She picks up the one of her mother and stares at it for long time.  She sees where she got her eyes and skin tone from.

"What are you doing?" Chris’s voice rings.

"Oh, um, just looking," she says as she puts down the picture.

"Well stop," Chris grumbles. She nods, sitting down in the couch next to me.

"She's beautiful," Allison mumbles.

"Yes, she was," Chris says coldly.  Victoria Argent was killed by an extremist hunter after her daughter was kidnapped and revealed to be an omega. After her death, the extremist was killed for the crimes. They all claimed Allison to be dead due to her age.  How could a young omega survive without love and compassion?  But here she was.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Back to Kate," Chris mumbles.

"Yes, the unruly hunter with a thing for torturing teenage boys until she's done with them," Peter snarles.

"I'm sorry, Peter. We've been through this. It’s not my fault, I was in no way part of it. But Kate has been banished and we’ve taken her huntership away, disgraced from the family."

"And now she is holding an omega as a gift from the universe. See a pattern, anyone?" Peter says with venom and sarcasm intended to hurt Chris.  But no one can hurt Chris anymore.

"I'm sorry, did you say omega?" Chris coughs as Derek slides the 'Missing Runaway' flyer over to Chris. 

"Issac Lahey?" Chris asks.

"Yes.  He didn't run away. He went into heat during school, sending a few wolves a little hysterical. Kate kept an eye on things, I guess, and figured out some stuff on the kid. He supposedly ran away the day of his 'panic attack,’ or what we know as his heat," Derek explains.

"And no one knew?" Chris asks.

"He kept to himself. We didn't even know there was a wolf around turning others, until after his heat. Though, that's too late to worry about. Besides, he was only around for a day before it happened,” Scott says, trying to make himself feel better.

"But he ran away two months ago, going on three. How has this just come up?" Chris asks.  It’s time.

"He was here to lure packs, but it was hard. So once we rescued two omegas from a abusive pack, news traveled, and now their pack is in town.  It’s another problem, but we'll get there later. They used his pain as omega bait for our omegas to follow. Hoping to grab them, then lure both packs, the abusive one that wants them back and us, the pack that loves them. Then I think the final step should be clear," I explain as clear as I can.

"But you saved them before Kate could get them, running into both Kate and Issac, the other omega," Chris verifies, making sure he understands.

"So you still have yours, what happened with Kate and Issac?" Chris asks. Derek almost answers, but Peter interjects.

"That's where it gets interesting. You see, Kate had one of our omegas, while we had the useless one. She had a gun pressed against this one, threatening us to give her all three. You'd think she wouldn't care about the one, but it makes sense. For almost three months, she’s put up with a fighting omega, one that rejected heat even! That's when it hit Derek. In some way, she wanted this boy to live, for her own reasons other than luring in a pack. So, my nephew over here, used the poor boy as a bargaining chip. Hand over ours or we’ll kill yours. She agreed reluctantly. She thinks the kid is like the earth’s way of repaying her for being the great hunter she is, by giving her the one thing all wolves want. An omega of their own," Peter smirks with each word.

"And your omegas are..." Chris mumbles, nodding towards Stiles and Allison.

"Stiles. Saved omega," Stiles answers.  Chris nods before looking at Allison. Here it comes.

"Allison, omega. Kidnapped at age 10. Rediscovered at age 16. My name is Allison Argent.  I'm not dead, and I am your daughter," she says, never breaking eye contact. Silence fills the room, right before Peter interjects happily again.

"Oh, the silence. It's almost like reliving meeting my daughter for the first time. Of course, circumstances were different. Mine lived in the body of a coyote for eight years and yours was in an abusive pack." 

"Is this some kind of sick joke to all of you?" Chris snarls, screaming as he gets up from his seat.  
"No. It's the truth," I mumble.

"Out, I want all of you out," Chris screams.

"Why don't you believe me?!" Allison gets up, tears in her eyes.

"Because my daughter was kidnapped and died. My baby died."

"No she didn't! I'm right here," Allison sobs. Chris rushes up to her face. My alpha instinct screams at me, but I know Chris won’t hurt her, physically. They have a stare off, and Allison stands her ground. She must have gotten this stubbornness from her father. He’s about turn, but Allison mumbles a name I can’t make out.

"What did you say?" Chris says, his face softening.

"Mary Margo. She was our dog. She got hit by a car when I was six. I was so upset I wouldn't let anyone in my room and hardly came out. Once I did, you explained heaven and about how one day I'd be able to visit Mary-Margo, but not yet. That was the one thing that held me together with the pack. I wanted to see Mary-Margo, but I wasn't ready to deal with not being able to visit you for awhile," Allison says, her throat tightening.

"Allison?" Chris says, more of a question for himself than her. Either way she nods, unable to speak. He goes out and hugs her tight, sobbing into her shoulder and embracing her.


	8. Meeting Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has finally met her dad, where as Derek finally ran into Darius, Allison and Stiles old alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: Juliet Snow

-Stiles-

We wait outside of the Argent house while Chris and Allison talk about some stuff.  It’s stuff a parent should never hear, but he has to know.

"Think she'll be okay?" I ask Scott.

"Honestly?" he asks.

"I would be able to tell if you were lying."

"No, no she won't be. But she's strong. So strong, it sometimes makes me wonder if I'm the alpha or the omega."

"You really are one of a kind Scott. Just like she is. A different type of alpha for a different type of girl."

"Thanks, you and Derek are cute too," Scott compliments. I freeze, unsure of what to say.  Derek and I haven't talked about us since the outburst.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I just thought since the whole trade off thing..."

"Yeah, no it's okay. It just, things have been a little focused on the hunters and the pack, and it would seem unfit to combine a relationship to that. Especially one that could hurt the pack," I explain.

"Yeah, I get it, but you and Derek have something going on, whether you put it off or not. I guess you gotta ask yourself if possibly finding a beautiful love you could have will strengthen us or weaken us," Scott says, making me think.

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you do that," he says as he pats me on the back and walks off. Derek walks toward me.

"Hey," I smile.

"You okay? You seemed kind of upset with Allison and everything," he comments.

"Oh yeah, it's just, you know Allison is like my little sister. My only family for years, and seeing her with her real dad, kinda makes me want to see mine."

"You want to see him?" Derek asks, surprised.

"I believe that's what I said,"  I reply sarcastically.  Instead of a growl or lecture Derek chuckles.

"Come on. They'll be okay without us for a minute," Derek says as he pulls on my sleeve.

"What? But-"

"Just a minute. Come on, get in!"

We pull up to a gas station, where there’s only a clerk inside and a man with a jeep outside next to the tank.

"Is that...?" I ask, unable to see if I was right for sure. I haven't seen him since age seven.

"Yes. I'm gonna go inside and get some stuff. You stay here," Derek says, getting out of the car.

-Derek-

I go inside to get some food for us, but I can't seem to tear my eyes off the boy in my car outside. He looks so beautiful and bliss.

"Pretty car," a man in a tux says. Where did he come from?

"Thanks," I reply bitterly as I go back to sorting through chips.

"Even prettier omega," he whispers. I freeze in panic.

"Darius Ross," I say slowly, not looking at him.

"Always enjoyed Stiles more, I have to say.  Don't get me wrong, the idea of owning the great hunter’s daughter was exhilarating. But Stiles, who seemed so ordinary, turned out to be extraordinary."

"If you even-"

"If I what? Go get him?  Derek, if I wanted to I would have them in my clutches, but around here there seems to be too many messes."

"I don't have time to deal with this cryptic shit. So if you don't have a point, then go.  I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like the other omega?" his words send shivers down my spine. Does he know everything?

"How do you-"

"Know? I know everything. Tell you what, though. The new one is pretty.  Resistant, but pretty. But he's not Stiles, is he? That's why you were so quick to throw him back in order to have Stiles. Not to worry though. Isaac will have plenty attention when we take them home."

"They’re not yours," I spit in a hushed tone.

"But they’re not yours yet, either. Still haven't mated him. I’m surprised, but oh well."

"What's your angle here?"

"I'm not a fan of messes or cleaning them. Our omegas and your pack have created quite the mess. I always say to clean up after yourself. So once all this hunter business is clear and taken care of, we'll talk,” Darius whispers. For a moment, I’m hesitant to look in his eyes, afraid he'll see how actually scared I am of him taking Stiles away from me. When I get the courage to look up, he's gone. I quickly check the window to see Stiles bored, and sheriff’s jeep gone. I don't even buy what I wanted, just rush out.

Once I get to the car I throw it open and get in, just to shut the door and take off.

"Whoa, calm down Mr. Fast and Furious, what's up?" Stiles laughs.  His smile fades when he notices the fear in my face.

"I met Darius," I say angrily, tightening my grip around the wheel.

"Wait, what? Where? Here, he was here?"

"Yeah, and he knows everything."

"What do you mean, everything?"

"Everything about us, our pack. The hunters and Isaac. We're safe for now, but we need a protection plan."

"Okay, calm down. You said they know everything.  Then why haven't they done anything since Hayden."

"That's was a scare tactic, they’re waiting for us to deal with the hunters."

"Then...."

"Then I don't know," Derek mutters as we enter the argent driveway. No one is out here, meaning they all go back inside.  Stiles and I quickly get out of the car and rush inside, not even knocking.

"Took you guys long enough, we were just discussing-" but I cut off Peter before he can finish.

"Darius is back! The pack knows everything," Stiles yells, freezing them all in there place. I have to explain everything, causing worry and fear in all.

"God dammit. What do we do now?" Stiles says, frustrated.

"They’re expecting us to clear out all the danger to make their plans easier," Allison says, repeating this to herself in annoyance.

"So, what do you suppose we do, alphas?" Peter asks, unfazed by the rogue pack but amused.

"It obvious," Chris yells.  "We don't let Kate near them. We don't let the pack near them. We play it safe, because if we win with Kate, we lose to the alphas. We lose to Alphas, Kate wins."

"But, what about-" Allison is cut off in the middle of her sentence by Chris.

"Who, Issac? Nope, sorry. He'll live and we'll get him out later when it's safer," Chris replies.  I can’t help but agree.  I mean, he may be with her, but she won't hurt him too much. Allison looked at all of us for reassurance, but found nothing.

"You cannot be serious!" Allison yells in frustration.  We all look down, partly ashamed. "You are, Stiles.  You’re still with me on this, right?"

Stiles looks up, ashamed, but his thoughts are clear.

"I'm sorry, Allie, but getting him out just to get all of us taken away again wouldn't help him," Stiles mumbles.

"You’re serious. Oh my god! You’re all too fucking afraid of what? A hunter? Another pack?!? I am so sick of you all being afraid of a little danger. We're in danger anyways. If you won't help me, I'll do it alone."

"You will not! It’ll endanger yourself and the pack!" I growl.

"You’re my alpha, not my dad,” she spits as I hold her forearm.

"What about me, Allison?! I'm your mate. We're in this together," Scott yells in pure anger.

"Not this time," she says, jerking away and getting up.

"Well they not be your father, but I am, and my daughter will not endanger herself for some boy she doesn't know!"

"Your daughter was a weak child and died 10 years ago. I am not weak," she says, slamming the door and exiting the house. Chris's face falls in sadness; he blames himself for not protecting her. We all run out, leaving Chris in there to regather himself after the verbal shot Allison threw.

"Allie!" Stiles yells at her, but she’s already getting the bow and arrows out of the Camero. She looks at him, but it’s not the same way she looks at us. At us it is pure rage and anger, while at Stiles it’s disappointment and pity .

"You know, I always thought you were the strong, brave, smart one. When reality is, you’re just a cautious coward," she mumbles sadly.

"Allison," Scott growls, "get in the car"

"Or what? What will you do Scott? Hit me like Darius?  Threaten me? You’re my alpha, right?  You’re the one in control," she screams at him.

"Keep your voice down," I growl.  She glares at me before continuing to yell horrible things.

"Or maybe, you can be like Kate!  Put a collar on us and make us your little pets. Bet you think Stiles would look pretty with a collar, Derek!" she screams. I flinch a little at those words, I would never stoop that low.

"That was uncalled for," Scott yells, taking a step right up to her. She doesn’t answer, just glares, knowing it was a low blow.

"You don't get to decide this," Scott says, eyes flashing red, voice changing to alpha.  "Get on the bike, we’re going home."

They face off, red eyes meeting the omega’s golden ones, before hers quickly change back to brown.

"Whatever," she says as she walks back to the bike. Scott’s eyes return to normal, and he sighs, upset that he had to go all Alpha Superior on her. But he has won this argument for now.

I nod at Scott, my way of telling him that he did the right thing.

-Allison-

The whole pack is in staying in until we understand what to do about the Ross pack and the hunters. I’m cuddling up next to Scott's pillow, taking in the scent of the over-protective asshole I love. I don’t want to be near him tonight, so he is sleeping on the couch, but I miss his warmth, comfort, and scent.

I wait for 3 hours, making sure everyone is asleep before trying to sneak out. I’m going to find him.  Maybe I won’t save him, but I just need to know how bad it is. I grab my bow and arrow from under the bed, dress in black, and stuff Chinese ring daggers in my pockets. 

It’s time. I jump out of the window, landing perfectly on my feet. I get up, and I’m just about out before I smell him.

"Allison, dear huntress, what are you doing?" Peter’s voice sends chills down my back.

"I'm a wolf," I say, looking back at him.

"Still a hunter."

"So, what are you going to do? Go tell Scott?"

"That depends.  What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to."

"Be safe."

"Wait, you’re not going to try to tell Scott?"

"Why should I? I'm in no danger. I'm not your mate, omega friend, family, or pack member. Just be quick about it."

I nod before running off, hopping to find the bear trap. Using my night wolf vision, I’m able to find where the bear trap is and pick up Isaac’s scent. I hear a snap behind me and take off. I’m still on Isaac’s trail, but I’m running from a creature I can’t scent because I’m trying to focus on Isaac.

Suddenly, I’m slammed against a tree, feet off the ground, a forearm against my throat. My claws dig into my assaulters arm. Eyes glowing, fangs out.  I look into those red eyes, and I know they don’t belong to either Derek or Scott, but to Darius.

"Hello, Allison. It's been too long."

"Not long enough," I manage to grumble.

"Oh, someone's testy.  What I'm interested in is where your pack is, or your mate. What is it again? Scott."

"Don't talk about him."

"Now why would someone leave their mate out alone?  Unless he doesn't know."

"He'll find me. They all will!"

"Oh, you think I'm interested in taking you away. I wouldn't dream of it, dear. I like to take what's mine with more of an audience and no strings attached."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just to check in.  Now, why are you sneaking around your loving pack. Did they not give you dessert?" Darius mocks as I struggle to get down. "Or maybe you’re here to find the new omega."

I growl in frustration. He applies more force to my neck, causing me to choke.

"I can't blame you for wanting to meet the new member of our pack. He'll be a great addition once everything is taken care of."

"I'm not your pack, never have been and never will be," I spit.

"Oh, we'll see soon," Darius says, letting go.  As quick as he was there, he’s gone. Just like that. I try to catch Isaac’s scent again, but I’m met with Kate's. Where Kate is, Isaac will be. 

I follow it to a small country house. Nice and white. Secluded. There are two hunter vans in the driveway. I can see that they’re upstairs. But Isaac’s scent is back, and it leads me around back to a small window.  The window is made of thick glass and covered by a board inside. I break the lock on the window, and it hurts because of a small amount of wolfs bane that would only work on a weak omega, like Issac right now. 

I crawl through and see the sleeping boy, bruised and abused. There’s a collar around his neck, and he’s chained to the wall. I tiptoe over to him and carefully shake him awake. He wakes but chooses to roll over, eyes still closed.

"Not tonight, Kate," his voice strains. It breaks my heart.

"It's not Kate," I whisper, shaking him.

"What?" he says,turning over, sleepy look still glazed over his eyes. "The niece?"

"Yeah, me. Now come on, I'm gonna get you out," I answer, trying to pull the collar off.  It burns my hand.  
"Ouch."

"Wolfsbane," he mutters.

"But it's around your neck!"

"And burns like hell," he snaps. For some guy who has been trapped up for awhile, he's sure unfriendly to people who try to save him.

"Sorry. But you need to go."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if she catches you and I didn't tell her, I’d be majorly fucked. Go!" he whispers as footsteps creak above us. We both quiet down, making sure we’re in the clear.

"Look, I didn't come here just to leave you like this."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"By the looks of it, you'd be better off dead," I snap back.

"Encouraging, really. Anyone ever told you that? You just inspired my will to keep living."

"Don't be an ass. Now just give me a minute and.." I say as I take out out a pair of scissors. He tries to object and pull away.

"No, don't, it will-" but I already have the collar, trying to snap it.  It shocks us both, and an alarm sets off.

"Hide," he growls. I do as told, running over to hide under a desk with a sheet on top.  There’s a motorcycle blocking the view.  A door opens, and footsteps walk down the stairs. I’m able to see Kate and Isaac through the cracks.

"I thought we went over this," she says.  He doesn’t respond. It seems like they’re used to this pattern; her bragging, his silence.

"Little Lahey, come on. Talk to me. You know it's not polite to interrupt me when I have company. I thought were smarter, you know what happens when you act up."

"Are you gonna do it because I acted up or because you have guests and need to show how much power you have," he sneers.

"You know how I like to entertain my guests, and it's not my fault you provided just what I needed," she says as she crouches down next to him. He makes eye contact with me but continues to be silent.

"What's going on? Tell me and maybe we'll come to an agreement. Convince me that you don't need a punishment," she says as she cooes at him.  It’s treacherous to see how much she’s like Darius; in some ways better, other ways worse.

"It's not gonna be that easy Kate," he mutters, still looking at me directly.

"Do you still have dreams of him?" she whispers in his ear, something I could only hear due to my advanced hearing. Him? Who is him?

"Who is worse, me or him?" she asks. Isaac clenches his fist. She’s pushing him over the edge, hoping to get a reaction. Whoever he is, he really hurt Isaac.

In that moment, the worst possible thing happens. My phone rings, and it’s Scott.  Kate hears it.


	9. Getting settled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am I proud of this chapter, I think it's one of the best. And the tables are turned a little bit.
> 
> Edit: Juliet Winters

-Isaac-

A phone rings but then quickly turns off.  Allison’s eyes widen at me, but I pretend as if nothing happened.

"What was that?" Kate says as she pushes herself off the floor.

"What was what?" I ask in monotone.

"The cell phone."

"You’re imagining things,"  I snap.  She then notices the window. She quickly looks at me with a glare. I don't look at her, and I stop looking at Allison. 

"Who's here?" she yells. I stay quiet. I know what's gonna happen. She’ll shock me, then the other hunters will gather. The other hunters upstairs. The ones that like to come down and pet me, try to talk to me, try to make me mad so they can see how much of a fighter I am. She groans, taking the remote and pressing it until I scream in pain, eyes flashing and teeth out, withering on the floor. My scream must alert the hunters, because they’re all down in a second.

"Who's here? Where are they?" Kate says with annoyance in her voice. I groan in pain as another shock is delivered down my body. The others look around the room as if expecting Allison to jump out or something. 

Suddenly, Kate notice something on the ground. A fallen arrow head.  It’s no secret that Allison is excellent at archery. Kate smiles. She raises her hand, silencing the others.

"My niece seems to have stumbled in here.  And without a pack, I assume," Kate chirps.  "Allison, come on out. We're family I wouldn't hurt you."  Liar. I listen to Allison's heart beat.  It’s beating too fast. Her pack will save her, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about her for the time being. 

"Isaac, be a dear and tell us where she is," Danielle, Kate's friend hunter, speaks with ease. I growl at her in response. 

"Maybe we don't need him to tell us where she is.  Just draw her out,"  James proposes, always one to volunteer the idea of harming me. Aside from the fact I'm a wolf and he's a hunter, the guy hates me because Kate's way too busy torturing me to let him get in her pants. Now that Kate has claimed me as her pet wolf, she doesn't let many people hurt me, besides herself.

Kate smirks at the idea. But before James gets too close, she steps in.

"He better still be alive," she threatens, before moving out of his way. 

His footsteps move towards me, and he jerks me up to face him.

"This will be fun," he smirks. I manage a smile before saying, "Do your worst." 

That's when kicks and punches begin to be thrown. I'm pretty sure at least four of my ribs break before he’s through.

"Stop!" Allison cries, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Well, niece, I’m surprised you came alone," Kate smiles. She glares at James, and he lets me go.

"Not exactly alone," a voice growls from the top of the staircase. We all look to see Derek and the McCall-Hale pack. I can't help but smile.

Fighting breaks out.  While Allison, Stiles, Hayden, and Danny use their weapons, and the others use their claws. I’m able to grab Danielle before she can stab Erica. As I’m about to slide my claws against her neck, Scott speaks.

"We don't kill," he warns. I end up just hitting her unconscious. There are about sixteen hunters to fight off, not including Kate. I can’t help much, seeing as I can’t go too far.

"Someone help him," Derek groans, fighting with one of the hunters. Jackson comes running over to help me. He goes for the collar, but I’m able to warn him.

"Not a good idea," I say.  So he pulls at the wolfsbane covered chain, but it won’t budge. Before Jackson can even register what was happening, James is on top of him. Jackson puts up a fair fight though, and my chance is now or never. I jump on James’s back, hoping to set him off balance. Instead I land with Jackson, getting caught by another hunter while James is on top of me, hands awkwardly around the collar.

"Kate says not to strangle you to death, but she never said anything about choking you until you’re unconscious," James laughs as he begins squeezing, causing the wolfsbane covered necklace to dig deeper into my neck, burning it. My hands are trying to unwrap his fingers, but I can’t seem to get the job done.  My vision blurs in and out. He’s going to make me pass out in a few moments. 

I take one last look at the fighting before James is jerked off me by Peter Hale. I shoot up, gasping for air. Peter has James pinned against the wall. I look around to see if I can help in any way. Members of both sides are fading. Liam is struggling trying to fight off a hunter and protect Hayden. Danny seems to be unconscious. Boyd and Erica are cornered. That’s when I notice it, feet away. The remote. I try to crawl over and get it, but it’s inches away from me. Almost there

Kate's booted foot steps on my hand.

"Not today, Little Lahey,"  she sneers.  She kicks it away from me and runs back off to fight. It’s her against Derek and Scott.

Fighting goes on and on until she’s was back near the side I’m chained to. 

"You’re sick Kate. You need help," Allison says, trying to plead with her aunt. It’s sad for her to think that her childhood favorite was now an insane lunatic.

"No, I'm saving lives. Millions," she grumbles.

"Just let him go, Kate. There are morals. You’re holding a kid captive for your own personal choice."

"What, you think I didn't do him a favor?" she spits. My eyes shoot up, throwing daggers at her. No, she humiliated me enough already. She doesn't get to do this.

"What are you talking about Kate?" Derek asks, eyes glancing at me.

"He's an omega. Rare, usually omegas are bitten as children, or born into one. He was bitten at 15. Weird age to become an omega, especially since, well, look at him.  He’s not very soft and cuddly," she says as she nears me.

"I don't care," Derek barks.

"He doesn't know what it means to be free or loved. He can't be saved. He was already damaged before I took him. If you think about it. I was saving him. It hurts so much when the ones that are suppose to protect you hurt you. Break you!" she laughs. I growl at her. There’s no way around this either way.  I have no control, never had.

-Scott-

I listen to Kate's cruel words, but I can’t make sense of them. Sure, Isaac was sad, but he never seemed to be broken. She flips over until she’s pressed up against the kid, knife against his neck.

"That's right, daddy beat you up pretty bad. Didn't he, Little Lahey? Remember, darkness goes with darkness. You won't fit in out there.  In a place that should be safe, you were always too hurt to make a choice," she says, as the knife moves down his chest. She reaches up to press her lips against his. His eyes never close.  He seems hesitant, but he knows what was best as he gives in. 

What I don’t expect is for him to place his hands on her hips, and suddenly the claws come out. It shocks all of us but mostly Kate as they rake into her. The knife drops in surprise. He flips her around, so that she’s facing the wall. He tears away from her, grabbing her shoulder angrily and slamming her against the wall.

"I'm not your fucking gift from the universe. You've made my life a nightmare more than it was, now it's time for me to haunt your dreams." He beats her back against the wall. She starts to pass out, but he keeps slamming her.

"He's gonna kill her!" Malia yells. I run up, trying to stop him, but his grip is strong.

"Isaac, look at me man. Stop. Stop. She can't hurt you. Just drop her. Don't become her," I scream, eyes red. He looks at me in anger, dropping the injured, unconscious woman on the floor.

"Just get me out of here," he says quietly. Unconscious hunters lay on the floor all around us.. 

We make sure to crush the remote. We’re able to get the chain off the collar, but we can’t get the collar off him. We don't want to hurt or shock him anymore, and we were taking everyone to Deaton's right away. 

Once we got there, he helps the humans first because they can't heal unlike us. Right now Hayden is getting checked up on while Isaac, Liam, and I wait outside.

"So, Isaac anything you want to do?" Liam asks, trying to make conversation. Issac just glares at him.

"Liam," I warn.  He ignores me. Of course

"Do you want water? Food? Um coffee, maybe ibuprofen?" Liam bugs Isaac.

"Actually, you know what would be great? If you'd all just be quiet, stop pitying me, and get this over with," Isaac growls.

"Will do," Liam mumbles as Deaton walked out with Hayden.

"Mild concussion. We’re ready for you. What I want to do first is get the, you know..." Deaton says, not knowing how to speak about the thing wrapped around Isaac's neck.

"You can say it. Collar. It's fine, it was only like a whole work week. I'm not gonna break down," Isaac says in annoyance.

"Right," Deaton mumbles, letting us enter.

"Okay. So Isaac, I need you to take you shirt off, so I can inspect all of the abuse and treat it properly," Marin orders.

"Do I have to?" he asks. Unlike Deaton, Marin is all business and no emotion.  Right now, it might be a good thing.

"Yes," she answers coldly. Isaac is careful when taking off the shirt, not wanting to touch any injuries. When it’s gone, I see not two months’ worth of abuse, but years. It’s hard not to look at. Even  
Marin looks caught off guard for a moment.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to hide bruises at lacrosse," Isaac muses, making us all look back at his face again.

We are ushered out while Isaac’s collar is taken off. It takes a full hour before we can come back in to see Isaac dressed again, no collar on. But the marks around his neck are burned and bruised.

"With proper healing and you being a werewolf, it should heal up with minimal scarring."

"Sounds great," Isaac manages with a small smile.

"But you will need much more treatment for the others. Like proper omega care. Heat regulations. Etc,etc." Marin continues.

"Fine, whatever," Isaac mumbles before exiting.

"Scott, a minute?" Deaton asks. I nod, following him inside.

"Will he be part of the pack?" Deaton asks worriedly.

"Maybe. I don't know if he'll ever be part of a pack. He has some issues."

"None of his own fault, but either way, he needs to be part of one. Now more than ever he'll need the strength for protection against the Ross Pack, Kate, and..." Deaton trails off, not knowing how to finish it.

"Himself?" I ask.

"He's got some stuff to work through. He'll need friends and love." 

"I'll do what I can."

When we take Isaac home, it’s a mess. Lydia, Allison, and Danny are trying to help him with everything, and Peter is egging him on. Liam, Malia, and Stiles are asking constant questions. When he falls and Derek holds out his hand to help him, he flinches away in fear. I have no idea how to tell him about the Ross pack, but it needs to happen eventually.

Allison and I are cuddled upstairs in our room, tired but not ready to sleep.

"You were right. I’m sorry. I was stupid," Allison mumbles.

"No. You were right. He needed help. Needs help. Especially with the Ross pack," I say as I press kisses into her shoulder.

"You don't think he'll join the pack, do you?"

"Not any time soon."

"Scott, I love you," she says for the first time. First time saying love.

"I love you too," I say as I hold her.

-Derek-

I wake up holding Stiles in my arms.  I shake him awake. 

"I'm too tired." 

"No you’re not. Come on, wake up," I laugh as Stiles cuddles closely into me.

"Why?"

"Because we have a house guest."

"He hates us anyways."

"Less than he hates most people," I say, pecking his cheek before getting up. He groans, following my lead.

After getting dressed, the pack carefully goes down for breakfast, expecting to find Isaac just waking up. Instead we are greeted with an empty couch. The worst goes through my head; Kate coming back, the rogue pack coming for them, the runaway bound to be caught by whoever wants an omega next. We started ransacking the house, telling the omegas to hide, claws out.

A door from the training room opens, and Cora goes over to see. It’s Isaac.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry," Cora says in embarrassment. Isaac just rolls his eyes and pushes himself up, not accepting Danny's hand for help.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep and I found the training room. Figured I'd let out some frustration," Isaac explains.

"You trained?" Peter says in confusion. Isaac is still injured badly, and it should take a while to heal before he can do anything.

"Had nothing else to do," Isaac shrugs, walking away from the group.

"What about your injuries? You could have slowed down the healing process and make them worse," Lydia says, her voice filled with worry.

"I was locked up by her psychotic aunt for months. Had a shock collar on. Rejected a heat, and was tortured by a man who could bench probably 900. I don't think that training will kill me," he sneers.

"Jeez dude, we were just trying to help. No reason to be an ass," Stiles interjects.  Great.

"Whatever, anyways... Thanks for everything , but I think it's time that I go home," Isaac muses as he tries to get to the door. Scott and I look at each other, seeing how we can explain to him he's safer from Kate and the alpha pack, and his dad, though no one would bring that up to him. Lucky for us we didn't have to stop him.

"Hey, cool down pretty boy. We need to talk," Peter says as he slams the door Isaac tried to open. He groans in annoyance before facing us again.

The pack explains to him at breakfast what’s happening, how both Kate and the Ross pack was out to get him and the others. To say Isaac was upset would be an understatement.

"You'd be safer if you were with us, as part of the pack," Scott encourages.

"Like I was safe with you the day in the woods," Isaac sneers.

"Hey, asshat. Give us a break, we saved you," Stiles scolds. I give him a glare, hoping to silence the sarcastic omega with a big mouth. 

"No, you saved her. I was just there at the right place, right time," Isaac yells back, getting up.

"Look, I get the whole damaged omega act. Believe me, I do.  I was kidnapped at age 7 by an abusive pack till sixteen, and now they’re back. So we have bigger issues. So can your small insecurities and try to work something out here," Stiles yells.

"Stiles," Allison yelps.  Before we know what’s happening, Isaac jumps up and tackles Stiles to the ground. We try to separate them, but it seems as if neither one wants to give up and lose. Isaac is in the lead for the moment, his height and muscle coming in handy, but his wolf is weak from pain and heat absence. When Isaac shows signs of going wolf, Stiles takes his claws and rips the stitches off Isaac’s side, from one of the deep cuts Kate made to put wolfsbane in.

Isaac howls in pain, falling back. Before Stiles can jump I grab him, having trouble holding him back, while Scott and Aiden hold back Isaac.

"Both of you, calm the fuck down," Erica screams as she gets in between the two, glaring at both of them, as if daring them to try and fight while she's there. The two omegas just glare at each other as I let Stiles go. Aiden and Scott are worried to let Isaac go, in fear he might fight again.

"Let me go," Isaac growl. Scott and Aiden let him go. 

"Can we talk to you for a second?" I ask, looking at Isaac. He follows me and Scott to a private room.

"What?" he huffs.

"You need to stay here, unless you know want to go back to being tortured and abused," I explain, not realizing how it sounds, as he glares at me.

"He meant Kate and the pack, not your...." Oh Scott, you were doing so well. Isaac rolls his eyes before finishing Scott's sentence.

"Not my dad, you mean." 

"That's not the point," I sigh.

"Okay, well, look. I haven't been to my house in three months, but if you think that if all it takes is living here for a little bit until it's okay, then I will. But I want to stop by and pick up some stuff," he says with a sigh. At least he’s compromising.

"Yeah, okay. Totally cool man," Scott smiles.

"This doesn't mean I'm part of your pack. This is only temporary," Isaac snaps, his tough guy act back up.

"Fine. We'll leave in an hour. Don't take anything, he'll notice," I say. Isaac nods before walking out. No doubt the pack was listening in, but I'll tell them anyways.

"Alright, Isaac will be staying with us for a little bit. Just until everything is sorted with the Ross pack and hunters. Do not tell anyone anything about him at school. He'll be sleeping on the couch for now."

"He can sleep in my room, anytime," Erica flirts, looking at him.  He smirks a little at her. Boyd just shrugs, knowing Erica never meant anything by it.

“Slut,” Malia coughs.

"Better to be that than be Peter Hale’s daughter," Erica laughs. Malia just growls and glares at her biological father. That’s when I notice Peter staring a little too long at Isaac for my likings.

"Sit at the end of the table. Breakfast is almost done," Liam says.

Scott and I take Isaac to his house after his dad leaves for a drink. Even though Isaac’s face is still when he sees his father, I can smell the mix of emotions that spread through him.

"You okay, man?" Scott asks, putting a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

"Yeah, there's a broken window lock near the basement, we can sneak in," Isaac mumbles. He leads the way around the house before opening the window and crawling in. We follow after him. The basement is small compared to Kate's, nothing too lethal in it, but Isaac reeks of fear and anxiety in here more than he did at Kate's.

"Let’s hurry up," Isaac says, glancing at the broken freezer with a lock on it.

"Oh yeah, um, I'll stay here. Be a look out or something," I mumble, feeling as if two alphas following him around would overwhelm him. Once they go upstairs, I fight my curiosity, but I need to know what it was down here that scares him so bad. I look around, seeing nothing lethal or out of ordinary. That's when I think, why would someone need a broken, rusty freezer?  I walk over to it, taking the lock off before opening it.

I wish I hadn't.  Evidence of someone being trapped in here is obvious. Scratch marks on the walls and lid are deep and everywhere. Some are maybe a years old, whereas others are four to three months old. I can't explain it, but a past scent of anxiety and fear are heavy in here. 

"What are you doing?!" Isaac yells. I snap around to see Scott and him standing behind me.

"He locked you in a freezer," I mumble. Scott's eyes widen a bit at the remark. Isaac doesn’t answer; he couldn't lie to us anyways. He just walks over and pushes me back. He throws the freezer lid down and puts the lock back on before facing me again.

"Don't try to go digging into my personal life. I don't need you there. Go looking for answers again, and I'll leave. Just to spite you, I don't care how much danger it puts me, you, your pack, or your fucking boyfriend in,"  he glares, speaking each word with anger and truth. I don't reply, no matter how much I want to beat him right then and there for threatening Stiles, because I’m in the wrong here. I understand his message.

We take Isaac back to the house. Of course he and Stiles get into a fight about something stupid. I grab Stiles by the wrist before dragging him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Store. I'm picking up food for us. And I don't know how to make sure you and Isaac don't kill each other," I say as we pull out of the driveway.

"Not my fault. He's just really - ugh! I can't even explain it. He acts as if being an omega is the worst thing in the world, and he tries to be something he's not."

"He's scared, Stiles. Remember how hesitant you were in the beginning."

"Hesitant, not homicidal. I mean maybe we should take the hint, he's too far gone. We don't kill, but did you see how close he was to killing Kate?"

"I almost killed Kate once."

"But you didn't."

"Neither did he."

"Only because you stopped him, you stopped yourself. There's a difference," Stiles makes his point clear. He doesn’t trust Isaac’s intentions, and I don't trust Isaac to control himself.

During our trip to the store all Stiles does is complain.

"I mean, who is that tall and muscular for a omega. He's not much of one," Stiles complains. All I hear is complaining and more complaining as I listened silently. “Who’s gonna take care of him during heat? Or will we just have to listen to him whine as he rejects it again? Wouldn't that just make him weaker?"

I take my chance to annoy Stiles.

"I don't know, maybe I'll mate him," I laugh.

"Okay, not funny."

"I'm being serious," I laugh as I got to the dairy isle.

"I'm gonna kill you. He can be weak for all I care," Stiles says in annoyance.

"Oh lighten up, he's not that bad."

"Still doesn't mean I want you to take care of him during heat."

"You’re the only one I want to take care of." 

"So that means you don't want him at all."

"Well, I mean....have you seen his eyes, there so blue and innocent. It's kinda hot," I laugh.  Stiles is about to protest before I hear a voice behind me.

"He does have beautiful eyes, doesn't he?" Kate's voice pitches. I turn around, my body shielding Stiles as he stands safely behind me.

"Kate, how's the head? Last time I saw, it looked like you had a pretty bad headache," I snap. She laughs in response, which is surprising and completely expected at the same time.

"Yeah, he surprised us both with that one, didn't he?" 

"What are you doing here Kate?"

"Came by to pick up so groceries. Although, being here does give me memories. This is where I first met Isaac. Of course, I already knew everything, but he didn't know that."

"Did you want to say something, or are you here just to be an annoyance."

"It's not what I wanted to say, it's what I want. I want what's rightfully mine, and as I could hear from the conversation, Stiles might not think it's such a bad idea."

"Don't put words in my mouth, you crazy whore,” Stiles says from over my shoulder.

"I'm guessing he knows about our past?" Kate smiles.

"He may have mentioned it," Stiles growls.  Great, now his wolf is angry.

"I'm guessing he also knows how great you were in bed, huh big guy?" She asks sweetly. I growl at her under my breath, trying to be discreet seeing as we’re in public.

"You can't protect them all Derek. Who knows who will take the precious omega, or kill some members of the pack of they don't get what they want. I hear that the Ross pack isn't very friendly or patient. Don't forget who also isn't good at waiting," she threatens, before walking off.

"Let's pay. Shopping is over," I snap as we get to the closet cash register and pay for the food.

"Hey Derek. Can we talk?" Stiles asks me.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"What are we?"

"Um.... What do you want us to be?"

"More than an omega and alpha."

"Like Scott and Allison."

"No. I just think we should talk about what this is. I mean we have sex a lot, cuddle a lot, go out. But what am I?"

"Stiles, I like you a lot. I really do.  I haven't felt this way about a person since Paige, but every time I fall for someone it turns out bad. Paige, Kate, Julia... I've dated other people. It's just hard with serious relationships."

"So that's a no."

"That's an I want this one to workout."

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes."

-Allison-

The girls are lying around the room while downstairs, all the guys are watching a lacrosse game. A knock sounds at the door.  Who would come at this hour?  It's almost ten. 

"I'll get it," Malia moans in annoyance. I snicker at her. She opens it to say "hello," but is greeted with silence that remains for moments to come.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Kira calls. Malia comes back in holding a thing of papers and an envelope. It’s addressed to the McCall-Hale pack.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia says, jumping up immediately.

"Someone's been watching us," Malia mutters. We all gather around looking at it. There’s a page of information and picture of each member of the pack, including Peter and even Isaac. Weaknesses, strengths,  names, etc.

"What the hell?" Erica yells as she takes hers. It spoke of her worst fears and how they could come to life. 

"What's wrong?" Boyd asks as he comes running up, being the first one there while the rest follow. 

"This," Cora says in fear, something she didn't show much.

"Someone's been watching us, knowing things about our fears that we've never told anyone. Look at these," I explain as Malia hands them to Derek and Scott.

Malia seems to be shaken after answering the door and finding them. Kira squeezes her hand in an attempt to calm her.

"Is that me?" Isaac says as he takes his own paper. It holds the flyer of his runaway picture and pics from screenshots of a camera when Kate first spoke to him at the store.

"Is this Kate?" he asks, looking up with trauma written all over his clear blue eyes, scarf covering the marks.

"No, Kate is more into the face to face, more concrete threats. Not information on the pack. She has one target here. Not all of us," Peter explains, looking at the profiles of the pack; the omegas, himself, betas, humans, and every other supernatural here.

It takes me a minute before I get a look at the envelope they’re in. The handwriting. I know it.

"Stiles, look," I say, holding it up for him to see. His eyes widen with panic.

"Darius," he whispers, barely audible.

"But, why?" Ethan asks, running fingers through his hair.

"I don't think he just wants the omegas," Peter says, looking impossibly serious.

"He wants the pack," Scott mumbles, meeting Derek's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would love to see some of your guys ideas and thoughts. Eventually you will meet some love interest for Issac, but for now I think we should just focus on him before adding anyone else.
> 
> Who loves jealous Stiles with Derek. I think they are freaking adorable. I can't wait till Stiles meets his dad.
> 
> There will be Sciles!
> 
> I really want to add more relationships and some slight drama. So everyone, Lydia will be pregnant sooner rather than later!
> 
> Be ready for parent Aiyda, Protective big brother Derek(because I love this idea), Omega bitch fits, Creepper Peter, More sassy Stiles, and so much more.
> 
> I appreciate both praise and criticism.


	10. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: Juliet Snow

-Scott-

"Why, why do they want us?" Erica squeaks.

"I have no idea, but it seems like stuff an alpha knows. Where our weaknesses are, our strengths. Fears. Stuff that not an enemy would care to know but a leader.  Like a resume," I answer, passing them to Derek.

"But he has a pack."

"Actually, each time we've seen him, he was alone. With no one at all. Just really powerful, like Deucalion. But it seems different, like he wants a pack.  Our pack."

"But why? He's now a lone, [owerful alpha. He wants his omegas, I thought. Why does he want our pack?"

"Simple. It's a double pack of not only being controlled, but loyal. We have a banshee, a past Kanima’s strength, two alphas, one being a true alpha, former alphas, a kitsune, a werecoyote, betas full of double the strength, three omegas, kind of, humans that are loyal and trustworthy. It's the dream team, it's also the perfect way to absorb power of he can control it," Peter explains.

"Great, just great," Ethan says in annoyance, running his fingers through his hair.

"So what now?" Liam asks.

"We don't do anything he says. We don't go near him. Something tells me he already knows we won't join this pack and let him have leadership.  I'm worried he has a plan to rule over us," Derek says. The room crowds into groups of fear and anxiety, and Derek distinctly feels Isaac’s anger.

"Are you shitting me already? First I have to worry about psycho bitch, then someone finding me, now I have to worry about this controlling asshole. Someone set up those two on a blind date," Isaac yells as he kicks a chair across the room.

"Hey, cool it," Peter orders.

"Or what?"

"Maybe I'll go see how Kate made that collar and we’ll test it out again," Peter growls with venom laced in his voice.

"You’re not much of a comedian, you know," Isaac growls.

"Peter, back off right now," Derek barks, Peter makes one more growl before walking off angrily.

"Should we, um, start training or something?" Jackson asks.

"Probably a good idea, you know, getting trained and all," Danny says, supporting his best friend.

The training is getting started on a fierce note, everyone filled with anger and adrenaline. Erica and Boyd are fist fighting on the mat. Erica has him flipped on the ground right before he grabs her foot, pulling her down as he crawls over her, pinning her down.

"Gotcha," he whispers. She groans before pushing him off her and flipping him around to where she has one hand pinned behind him and her claws lightly at his neck.

"You sure about that?" she giggles in his ear.

"Hey this is training, not a time for foreplay," Peter yells.

Allison is trying to learn how to fight from Cora and Lydia, only somewhat succeeding.

"Look left!" Cora shouts as Lydia almost hits her. Allison whips around, ducking Lydia's blow and tumbling into her. The two tussle on the ground for a bit.

"Remember, during a real fight, use claws and fangs," Cora explains," but you did great."

"Thanks," Allison replies before going off to get a drink of water, coming over next to me.

"Lurking much?"

"I prefer admiration," I smile. She smiles up at me before taking a page out of Erica’s book. She grabs my head and pulls me down, pushing her lips against mine for a hot kiss. I quickly put my arms around her, kissing her back just as hard.

"What was that for?" I smile as she pulls away.

"A sneak peek of what’s to come tonight," she smiles, skipping off, her hips swinging. I look over to see Isaac practicing boxing alone, Peter staring in anger.

"What's going on with you?" I ask curiously.  Peter’s not one to care for much.

"He's an idiot," he snaps at me.

"He's training," I try to reason.

"He's putting off recovery, therefore weakening himself. He wouldn't last in an actual fight."

"You don't know that."

"I can hear you, you know," Isaac call over from his place. I look down, ashamed, while Peter just shrugs. 

Isaac walks up to us, drying the back of his neck off with a towel, flinching at the touch just a little.

"You have something you need to tell me, or what?" Isaac asks, annoyed, looking at Peter.

"You’re an omega. Shouldn't you be practicing with weapons or something?" Peter says.

"I think I'm getting pretty good at these, actually," Isaac says as he flashes his claws."

"I don't think you can handle what you’re getting yourself into. You won’t be able to handle it, even when you're healed," Peter says as he steps up to the tall boy. Though Isaac is taller, it’s easy to sense which one is weaker.

"Let's give it a try then, shall we?" Isaac says with a bittersweet tone.

"Not a bad idea," Peter smiles. I immediately shoot up.

"Um, nope. Not a good idea, very bad idea."

"Sit down Scotty. I won't hurt him too much," Peter says as he gets up and follows Isaac to the mat. This is not going to end well.

Peter takes off his jacket, leaving on only his t-shirt and jeans. Isaac is wearing a wife beater and sweats.

"What's happening?" Hayden asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Nothing good."

At first it starts out fairly innocent, getting punches in from both sides.  It gets bad right after Isaac gets lucky and is able to hit Peter and knee him in the ribs.

"Little old to be playing these games, don't you think?" Isaac laughs as Peter falls. Isaac's laugh sets Peter off. Peters head snaps up, his fangs showing and eyes glowing blue, and he jumps on Isaac, taking him to the floor. His claws dig into Isaac’s sides. Isaac’s own eyes show as his claws come out, taking advantage of Peter’s shoulder and biting into it, causing Peter to throw his head back in pain. 

Isaac is able to to flip them over, so Peter is underneath him. It almost looks like Isaac has him, until Peter does something surprising. He grabs Isaac’s unhealed neck. Isaac howls in pain, releasing Peter as he gets thrown off. He quickly gets up and runs over to Isaac, who is still trying to get off the floor.  He kicks his legs out from under him, landing him once again on the floor. Peter kicks him in the ribs, which might have rebroken some, before grabbing Isaac’s curls and bringing him up for a punch, letting his claws out as slashed a side of Isaac’s face and his chest. 

Isaac’s eyes glow gold as he launches again, only to be spun around so that Peter has Isaac’s chest against his back in a chokehold.

"Let's see just how much you need to heal before you fight," Peter whispers, returning to normal as Isaac squirms.

"Peter, no!" Derek yells, but it’s too late. The pack surrounds the fight as Peter digs the claws that were once Talia’s into the back of his Isaac’s neck. Issac’s eyes snap open, unsure of what is happening, before blanking to fear as Peter’s do the same.

It’s obvious what’s happening. Peter is overstepping it, but it’s too late. Peter is already looking through Isaac’s memories. He feels what Isaac feels, but he doesn’t show the effects Isaac has.  After a moment of silence, Peter comes back, dropping the omega to the floor.

"He'll need more than a couple weeks," he says, dropping the half conscious boy to the floor. Isaac can barely hold himself up, and it’s odd, seeing him for the first time utterly afraid and the pain shining through. I know how that feels, when Peter goes through my own memories. Isaac has to be much worse, with more pain and worse situations.

"Someone help take him upstairs," I order, before Danny and Liam help him up.  Isaac doesn’t even reject them, still too traumatized. His hands and feet are shaking as they help him upstairs.

"Return to training now," Derek orders.  Stiles squeezes his hand, trying to calm the alpha.

"Peter! We need to talk," Derek growls as he walks towards him.  Stiles and I follow behind.

"What?" Peter snaps.

"That wasn't needed," I growl.

"Why not? I got my point across."

"Because it wasn't our place," I argue.

"Actually, it was. His stupidity and anger could endanger us all."

"But that doesn't mean we should traumatize him. I can't stand the guy but I wouldn't do that." Stiles yelled.

"Look, all of us saw the obvious weakness except for him. Don't say you weren't worried about him running on anger. He needed to stop blocking out everything and feel pain again. To remember what we were fighting for and also to be reasonable with each decision. To not do something stupid in spite, but rather protection."

"How far did you go?" Derek asks.  He’s the only ones besides Kate that knows how deep Isaac’s abuse goes. Peter’s face falls.

"Farther than I wish did. Enough to know about the freezer since he was just a child. Enough to know he's claustrophobic like crazy," Peter says in a hushed tone.

"You shouldn't have done it."

"He needed to remember the reality of this. He needs to go by his brain, not his anger. Anger has never done Derek and I any good," Peter says with a groan.

"He's right, not in the way he did it. But he made Issac realize what none of us could," Derek says with a nod.

"Whatever, just not again," I huff.

It’s an awkward dinner, Isaac and Peter staring each other down. Then it’s finally over, and everyone except Peter goes into the den, getting ready to sit around and talk. I’m about to join them when Allison grabs me.

"Now, look, I'm not going into heat. Maybe later, but right now.... Let's do this," Allison says with no patience.  She uses her werewolf strength to drag me to our room, throwing me on the bed.

"I want this so bad," she purrs seductively. I ly back, holding myself up by elbows as she climbs on top of me. We kiss hotly, full of lust and want.

She starts taking off my shirt as I get to second base, unhooking her bra. Once her clothes are off she started kissing down my belly, slowly making it to my throbbing cock. She takes it in, slowly sucking it, teasing it. Her teeth gently hitting it a little.  I moan in pleasure.

"Ali-Allison," I pant as she flicks her tongue in the right way. After a good few minutes of sucking my cock she starts slowly kissing her way back up my body. She leads my hands to her tits and wraps her legs around me. Sitting in my cock, she begins gently bouncing. My mouth goes to her tit as my hand goes to the small of her back. I gently suck, loving the way her skin feels. She moans in pleasure as she arches her back in a sexy way.

"Just like that Scott. Just like that. Seriously, fucking perfect," she moans as her head goes back.  She pushes off me, pushing me back on the bed. She leans her body onto me, my lips meeting hers as I hold her waist, thrusting into her from below. She moans inside my mouth as I hit her G-Spot. Her one hand goes down to massage my balls. I flip her over so I’m on top, and I let my claws stick into her sides as she moans in pleasure

"You’re going to disturb the pack with all that moaning," I laugh.

"Don't be an ass and eat me out already," she says with no patience at all.

I bend down near her pussy and slowly lick it up, sucking on her clit as she tries to hold back her moans.

"Scott," she pants. I come up using my wolf speed, my face near hers, and my knot swells.

"Oh god" she moans, quite loudly. Yep, no doubt the pack heard that one. Her walls close in around me. The only way to silence each others moans is to kiss one another. Not that I'm complaining.

Once we’re down I flip over, holding her hot, sweaty body against mine. Our scent of sex surrounds us like a cage.

"That was amazing," she pants as she pulls up to kiss me.

"Looks like you'll be getting plenty of exercise in the bedroom," I chuckle.

"My favorite," she smiles seductively before leaning in to kiss me, a sweet one this time. One that says, I love you.

-Isaac-

After a well deserved rest I wake up, completely embarrassed, remembering everything that happened a few hours ago with Peter. I groan in annoyance before scenting a human in the room.

"Hello Danny," I groan in pain as I try to pull myself up.

"You okay man?" he asks with a caring tone.

"What the hell do you think?" I snap. I see his face falter for a moment and I immediately regret it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just still waking up. Sorry," I say in sincerity. Danny has alway been a good guy, he doesn’t deserve to be snapped at.

"It's okay. I'm use to snappy sourwolves," Danny laughs. Sourwolves? I give him a questioning look.

"Stiles words, not mine," Danny clarifies. Oh, of course only Stiles would come up with something as lame as that.

"Right. The witty Stiles who hates me," Isaac sighs. Of course one of the two omegas hates him.

"He doesn't hate you. You just provide a challenge," Danny sighs.

"A challenge of what, exactly?"

"Wit and snark, of course," Danny laughs, causing me to smile some. It’s true, I always had an inner snarkiness in me that never showed when I lived with my dad.

"You're bi, right?" he asks. I’m taken aback by his lack of subtleness.

"How did you know?" I ask, considering I never told anyone but my dad. The less bruises the better.  Besides, it’s not like anyone would want me, straight or gay.

"I'm gay, I know when I see a guy checking out other guys. But I also know when they're not. You showed signs of both."

"How many know?"

"Me, Ethan, Stiles, Derek, and probably Peter since he kinda went through your...yeah."

"Right, I felt that one. Guess it was my own fault," I laugh, an attempt of trying to lighten the mood. That's when I notice Danny's staring at my neck. It still hurts like a bitch. It really stung the shit out of me when they removed it, but I didn't care as long as it was gone.

"You can ask, you know. I'm not going to snap. I actually like that you haven't tried to pry anything out of me. You’re one of my favorites along with Boyd, Erica, and Malia," I explain. So yes, Malia did try to ask him a few questions, but when no answer came, she just shrugged it off like a child and then talked about her girlfriend and how hot she was. She's like a puppy, and how can anyone hate a puppy?

"What does it feel like? Your neck?" he asks.  
"Like someone decided to put a torch down my throat and hot needles into my neck all over. Squeezing it so they got a tight fit," I explain, not really caring anymore. They all saw my reaction to Peter. And the worst happened already; Peter knows, so why care now?

"Sucks, man," Danny says, trying not to pity me, but I can smell it anyways.

"Can I ask you a question? And answer honestly," I plead. He nods.

"My dad. How is he? How hard did he look for me?"

"Um, the first week he kinda came in and talked to the class with the police about you, determining you had ran away due to stress and panic. There was two search parties. But your dad came to one. After the first month, the homemade flyers weren't hung up, just the police ones," Danny says as he looks down. Ouch, Dad. Couldn't come to one of the two search parties you wanted.

"Oh. Okay," I mumble.

"You’re not upset?" I shrug.

"Kinda sucks, but I can't say I'm surprised," I say, hiding my emotions. Of course I'm upset, beyond upset. I'm his only child left and he barely did shit.

"Well you want to hear the rumors of why you left?" Danny smirks. I laugh, the police said it was due to stress and panic but at Beacon Hills the rumors are all the buzz. I remember when Carmen, a freshman, ran away for a week and a half, everyone said it was due to her planning revenge on her ex. I can’t wait to hear mine.

"I'd love to," I chuckle.

"Well, there's the few people that believed what the police said. Also, that you got kidnapped by the Japanese Mafia. Or that you got 3 girls pregnant at once. You’re going to go and Rob the Bank of America. And my personal favorite is that you got a sex change in Mexico and now go by Isabella," Danny laughs. I'm laughing so hard that my stomach hurts.

"Isabella? Really?" I laugh. I’ve fallen off the couch and laughing in the floor.

"Well, you would be a really pretty girl," Danny chuckles, causing me to laugh more. I finally catch my breathe before speaking again as I get back up.

"Are you hitting on me? Saying that I'm good looking?" I joke, with a smirk.

"Okay, Mr.Charmer. I have a boyfriend. So don't get too cocky," Danny jokes back.

"I know, I can smell him on you, along with Armani," I chuckle.

I'm learning as I live with this pack for the past week or so, that everyone has a strength and weakness. Like Jackson, for example; dude’s a dick so to piss him off, I hit on Cora. Though she always rolls her eyes and rejects, I can see that she finds it pretty funny. Scott and Allison are always fucking like bunnies, seriously those two reek of sex.

As of now, I'm put on dinner duty with Peter, Cora, and Jackson. We're making Lasagna.

"Oh wow, this is really good sauce. Where'd you learn to make it?" Cora asks as she tastes it.

"I made dinner for my dad and I a lot growing up," I explain. Her mood suddenly changes from happy and curious to sad and regretful.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she mumbles, knowing exactly why I had to. I learned from Erica that Peter hadn't done a good job at hiding my personal life, so I'm usually greeted with pity or other sad emotions.

"It's fine, I learned a lot. Honest," I say, trying to make her emotions change back. She leans against me, and I can sense Jackson jealousy and annoyance. I decide to use Cora’s pity to my advantage as I lean my head on hers.

"Hey no! Get off. Don't touch her. Stop!" Jackson mumbles as he pulled Cora away, stepping in between us.

"What the hell Jax?" she sneers.

"He's using your feelings to his advantage to piss me off."

"I was comforting him," she yells.

"No, it's okay Cora. He's right. I shouldn't count on you," I say.  It’s bullshit, but only Jackson and Peter can sense that inside I’m totally lying.

"He's - Cora."

"Jackson. Seriously. Jealousy is not a good look on you. I'll be in the other room. Issac, if you need anything, you can talk to me," Cora says, storming off. Jackson glares at me as I smirk. Yes, okay. Maybe I was being a dick. But I needed the realness of someone not feeling sorry for me like, Jackson and Stiles. The only two that would mouth off to me without a fear that I would break and tremble. 

Peter is like that, but I don’t like Peter at all. He’s different, he knows more than I wish he did and is still a total arse. Jackson glares before chasing after Cora. I chuckle to myself.

"What happened to the wolf that hated pity but accepted a lot of it from Cora?" Peters brags. His voice always sends chills down my back.

"Because I like to annoy Jackson more than I hate pity,"  I huff.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll take care of your heat, if you really try to milk it," Peter says with sarcasm laced in his voice. Peter makes it no secret that he’s the one who wants to care of me during heat, just to spite me. If I’m being completely honest, if Peter wasn't an obnoxious dick, maybe I would let it happen. He was hot. 

But for now, I don't know who will take care of me. Definitely neither of the alphas; they have their own, better omegas. I talked about it to Erica once, she wanted to completely. Said that I'd be hot begging, but when came down to it, she wasn't sure if she could do that to Boyd, even with permission. Boyd is her one and only; it’s obvious.

"Or maybe I'll just reject it, like I did last time," I huff.

"Not strong enough."

"You'll be surprised how strong I can be."

"Remember what happened last time you said that. I had you on the floor in minutes, the only difference is this time you'll be on your knees," Peter smirks. I groan before turning back at him, anger evident on my face.

"Can you do me a favor?  Just leave me alone. What the hell is it with you? It's like you’re determined to make my time here as miserable as possible," I yell. No doubt the rest of the pack in the other room hear it.

"You look hot when you’re angry," Peter says with that smug grin. I roll my eyes before exiting the kitchen, running into Scott along the way.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asks.

"Ask that asshole, I'm taking a walk."

"I'll go with you," Scott tries to come, but I glare at him.

"Please just don't. I won't go far. Besides, they’re waiting, remember?"

"And Kate?"

"If she grabs me, it's my own fault. She won't kill me either way. I just need out," I say, as I try to push past him.  He blocks my way.

"15 minutes," he warns.  I nod as i adjust my scarf, before walking past him.

"You need strength, little omega.  without a completed heat you’re done for either way," Peter laughs. I slam the door in my way out.

It's been too long since I left the Hale house, even for a small walk. I breathe in my surroundings, loving the scent of pure nature. Clean and green. I walk a little farther than expected and realize maybe I should walk back now if I want to make it back in time. That's when I hear a snap of danger. I don't run, knowing that if I run they’ll just catch me and say whatever they want anyways. I'm saving time.  Besides it’s not Kate or my father, so I'm fine.

"The new omega, I presume," a handsome man in a suit says as he steps out of the woods.

"Darius Ross. The man who killed his pack and collected power. Now after the Hale-McCall pack," I smile back with venom and disgust laced within each word.

"You didn't run."

"You’re not gonna get me yet. You wouldn't still be standing if you were. You’re not a trickster or anything like that."

"You’re a clever boy, Isaac. a double threat.  Pretty and smart. Yet still no heat completion, imagine how strong you'd be then. A triple threat."

"You have to have a good heat to be strong. Like your omegas who had horrible heats and ended up horribly weak till now."

"You did your research."

"What do you want?"

"Just to meet the new omega. We're going to have lots of fun. Your pack included."

"Not my pack, not ever gonna be part of yours."

"You truly like to weaken yourself don't you? Do you like picking losing battles?"

"It's a pride thing."

"You know, if you want an enjoyable heat. I can give you that.... If you didn't resist," Darius words send chills down my back. I've heard that same exact thing from three people now; Peter, Kate, and now this asshole.

"Don't worry, I won't mate you, I already have another snarky omega in mind.  But I don't mind sharing myself, especially with a pretty boy like you," he says with a sly smile.

"Let me guess, Stiles. Isn't he already mated? " I sneer.

"Not yet," he smiles with a wicked grin.

"Well I'll be sure to tell them that they have their work cut out for them and to start on that right away," I say with annoyance.

"I'll see you around, Little Lahey," he smirk. I freeze, suddenly paralyzed at the words. He vanishes quickly. The name repeats in my head as I walk back, completely and utterly nervous.

Before I even have the chance to knock, the door is opened by a worried Allison. She engulfs me in a hug; she must smell my fear and or anxiety. And her being an omega, she feels the need to comfort her own kind. Much like I think I'll do when the time comes for her.

"I met him. He didn't say much. Just that he'll have us all. He called me that name. The thing Kate always said. Used it against me as a warning or a trigger. I don't know exactly."

"Shh. It's okay. We got you now. Even if we're not your pack, you’re ours. We found you, and we'll keep you safe," she says as she steps back.

"Thank you, Allison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding something to describe each character like a song so here we go:
> 
> Derek Hale- DNA by Little Mix  
> Scott McCall- Animals by Maroon5  
> Stiles Stilinski- Pompeii by Bastille  
> Allison Argent- Vagabond by Misterwives  
> Peter Hale- Centuries by FallOutBoy  
> Issac Lahey- For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert  
> Erica Reyes- Problem by Natilia Kills  
> Vernon Boyd- Don't by Ed Sheeran  
> Lydia Martin- Disturbia by Rihanna  
> Aiden- Boy Like You by Ke$ha  
> Danny- Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects  
> Ethan- Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens  
> Cora Hale- Bitch by Plastiscines  
> Jackson Whittemore- Rude Boy by Rihanna  
> Hayden- Stay by Miley Cyrus  
> Liam Dunbar- Bartholomee by The Silent Comedy  
> Kira Yukimara- Cool Kids by Echosmith  
> Malia Tate- Bad Influence by Pink
> 
> Kate Argent- Gypsy Woman by Anarbor


	11. The First Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editor:Juliet Snow.

-Stiles-

I resist the urge to go and comfort my fellow omega, and let Allison take over. I still don’t like him, but I really don't like what happened to him. I'm pretty sure he would block out everything again if I were the one to come over. Once Isaac is calmed down a little by Allison, we’re able to make sense of his words. The first thing he does is look at me and Derek.

"Mate him, Now! I'm telling you right now, he wants you. And I don't think he's the type of guy that doesn't get what he wants," Isaac says, very clearly. I look at Derek for any sign; we just started dating! Derek just looks blank.  We know that Darius has a satisfaction for me, he really likes to make me feel trapped. Which is why he didn't take Isaac the minute he saw him. He wants me to know he’s coming for me.

I grab Derek and usher him away from the group of overwhelming teens. I pull him into our room.

"Derek! You okay?" I ask, moving my hands in front of him.

"He wants you Stiles, like he wants everyone. But he wants you badly," Derek mumbles

"Well he can't have me! I'm yours. You know that," I mumble back.

"Not yet," Derek says looking me in the eye.

"Then mate me," I order as I pull him in for a kiss. It’s harsh and lustful, but tender and loving at the same time.

"You want this?" He mumbles against me.

"I love you," I mumble back, I don't need for him to say it back, I already know he loves me by the way he pushes me on the bed.

He tears my shirt off as I take off his pants.

Soon we’re naked. He’s on top of me while I’m under him, his mouth exploring every part of my body. He sucks harshly on my neck, no doubt leaving a wicked hickey.  He sits up and pulls me with him, hands getting dug into our stomachs.

"I want you in me!" I growl, my eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"You will," he says with red eyes, before flipping me over on my knees and hands. He grabs my hips and thrusts into me, meeting the lines of pleasure and pain. I moan in pleasure as he kisses down my back, still thrusting into me. I arch back, letting my claws come out as I hold myself in place.

"Claim me," I growl. I feel his teeth go into the side of my neck in the hottest way possible, the knot forming within, catching on the rim.

The scent of us, Alpha and Omega, caves around us, forming us as mates. I collapse under his touch as the knot unswells and he pulls out.

"That was..." I say, trying to come up with the words.

"Indescribable," Derek laughs as he rolls over.

"I was going to say perfect," I laugh.  
     
"Glad to know you took my advice," Isaac whispers to me while I get my food. His voice is a mixture of sarcasm and annoyance.  “But would it have killed you to get a shower."

"Not my fault you’re not getting any," I snap back as I get the lasagna and side of salad.

"This taste fucking amazing," Erica laughs as she takes each bite. I laugh a little at her, I love how Erica’s vulgar words are always taken as a compliment.

"It's okay," Jackson shrugs. Liar. Even I won't lie. So what? He can cook.  Let's not praise him for it.

"Thanks," Isaac smirks

"Here, sit next to me. Jackson sit at the end, " Cora says with a smug smile. So this is her punishment for Jackson.

"What? But I always sit here!" Jackson whines.

"Just for one dinner, please baby," Cora pouts. Sticking her lip out. Jackson groans but does as told, trading seats with Isaac. I trade a look with Jackson and see that both him and I share a dislike towards the asshole omega. Finally, someone that agrees his whole wounded soul thing is no excuse for being an asshole! Besides Peter, Peter is different from Jackson and I.

"You okay?" Derek whispers as he squeezes my hand.

"Great," I smile, and I mean it. I’m great with Derek around. No one can change that.  
    
Once dinner is over, Hayden and Malia bring out cookies they made for everyone, getting two each.

"This wasn't necessary," Lydia laughs.

"We all deserve a cookie I think," Hayden says with a sweet grin. Wow, Liam got lucky at such a young age. They didn't have puppy love, it was actual love. Every time Hayden sneaks over, they don't just have sex like a normal teenage couple. They cuddle and kiss one another. Hayden, no matter how weak or incapable she is against a supernatural, her love for Liam is stronger than her fear.  
   
"I don't want to go to school," I groan as I wake up. It’s Monday. I hate Mondays.

"Then don't," Derek sleepy mumbles, as he throws an arm over me.  "Peter will watch the school, while you and I stay home."

"You forgot about our house guest, that's currently sleeping on your couch," I mumble while getting up.

"So what? Maybe you two will get along. It could be bonding time,"

"Doubtful, besides I need school. I can't risk falling behind," I say as I look for an outfit for today.  
   
Surprisingly some of the girls are ready when I get down. Not surprising is the fact it’s Cora, Malia, and Kira. Those girls barely do anything to get ready.

"We're meeting most of the pack at school. They had to stay at their actual homes last night," Boyd explains.

"Cool," I mutter as I go into the kitchen to make a pop tart and coffee. I’m met by Scott.

"Hey man. Wassup?" I ask.

"You should join lacrosse," he spits out. Lacrosse? Did I hear him right?

"Lacrosse? Need I remind you what happened last time I tried to play with you guys. I sucked."

"You liked it."

"Still sucked."

"You weren't terrible. I know terrible. I use to be terrible. Besides, this will help you connect with us more. Guys can watch out for one another. We can keep a closer eye on you," Scott argues.

"I don't need someone to keep an eye on me. I'm not a child," I argue.

"Not what I meant. Just come on! You’re the closest thing I have to a close friend here. And that's saying something!" Scott begs.  Literally begs. Scott and I are close friends I guess. We hang out a lot. He’s the closest friend here that’s a guy.

"Fine, I'll join!" I agree.  "Just stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. It's weird."

Scott laughs in response.

-Erica-

Harris’s class is one of the most boring classes I have ever been in, not to mention he's a total ass. It's like he has a thing against the pack. Half the time I can't even leave the room for a bathroom break. It's not like I'm sneaking out every time I go.That's only happened like five times and two times it was pack emergencies.

"Boyd," I whisper under my breath.  He is in the back of the room but I know he could hear me.

"What?" he whispers back; he's still writing down Harris’s stupid notes.

"Let's get out of here. Pretty sure the locker room is clear," I purr.

"Erica.... We can't. We have to stay in the clear,"

"Why? We're safe. He's planning something, otherwise he wouldn't have waited so long. He's had more than enough chances,"

"Yeah, let's not give him the one he needs."

"I'll be waiting," I mumble before raising my hand.

"Can I see the nurse?" I ask, while raising my hand.

"For what?" Harris asks.

"A head ache, a really bad one. Like the ones I used to get," I answer, using the seizure card. I use this on rare occasions, otherwise they'd see a pattern.

"Of course," Harris nods, as he lets me go. I walk out but I hear a faint growl from Boyd.

"And by the way. I'm not wearing underwear," I whisper under my breathe as I reached the hallway. I smell Boyds arousal. I smirk to myself as I walk to the boys empty locker room.

I wait awhile before I hear the door open. Gosh this is a record time for him.

"It's about time," I say as I turn to face who I thought was Boyd.

"You’re not Boyd," I snap as I look at the guy who was possibly Peter’s age (the one he looks and thinks) with white blond hair and wears fancy black button up and black jeans.

"And you must be Erica. Lovely to meet you," he says as he holds out a hand for me to shake. I don't.

"And you are? What? A magician?" I snap, knowing exactly who he is. Why was he talking to me, though?

"Darius Ross. I assume you know that though."

"What do you want?" I growl, eyes flashing and claws out. I’m trying to warn the pack, but something Darius is doing is blocking it.

"Well you see, I truly wasn't going to start with you. But then Derek took my first omega as his own. And well, how could i resist taking his first beta," Darius says as he flashes his cruel smile. Eyes turning red, shifting. I growl before lifting up my leg in hopes of kicking him in the head. He catches it and pulls me out from under. Landing on my butt, I use my other leg in hopes of kicking free with a flip. I'm able to twist myself free while my heel catches his face. Now he's pissed.

"Bring it," I growl, knowing I wouldn't get any help from the pack. He launches after me and I slide out from under him. I jump on his back as he runs into a locker, my arms lock in a choking position around it. He turns around and slams me against a locker while on his back. No doubt the force caused a dent.

"You’re tougher than I'd thought you'd be," he groaned as I don't let go.

"Don't be sexist," I growl as I bite into his neck. He holds in the howl of pain before slamming me back into the wall harder. I lose my grip and fall on the ground against the locker.

"Dear, I'm not sexist. You’re just cocky," Darius growls before turning back to me. I’m about to jump up before he catches a grip of my neck and holds me there like a rag doll.

"Stop your struggling," he whispers  before letting one hand go down to my leg and snapping it instantly. The pain turns me human. He takes my phone that falls on the ground and sent a text to someone. After the little sound happened that means sent, he drops it and crushes it under his foot.

"See you when you wake up," he coos before he slams me back again.  The last thing I see before losing consciousness is him.

-Derek-

From Erica @ 12:42pm (group txt)

Erica: Pack meeting needed in guys locker room! Help!

I quickly force Isaac into the car wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses as I meet the pack where they all are at, without suspicion due to it being lunch. I sneak in through the window, seeing the door locked, so no one will be able to come in.

Worry shoots through me as I see Aiden and Ethan trying to calm Boyd down. Boyd, who's always calm and collected.

"I shouldn't have let her wander alone! I'm going to kill whoever did this," Boyd growls. It takes me a minute to realize what surrounded me. A locker room torn apart showing that there was a fair fight. Erica’s phone smashed to pieces.

"What happened?" I ask Scott.

"I don't know. We didn't sense any sign of struggle or danger until we got here, and she wasn't around," Scott answers.

"Whatever took her blocked her scent from us, along with theirs, until they wanted it found, " Peter interjects. I look over to see Boyd struggling, angrily. I need to take care of my second Beta for the moment being.

"Boyd!" I growl, eyes flashing red. He glares at me, still wolfing out.

"Boyd! Stop!" I growl louder. He looks at me before returning to normal.

"I'm sorry. It's just- she wanted to have fun, I didn't think she'd be gone long. Eventually getting bored. I didn't sense her in danger. It's just. I need to find her,"  his voice full of worry, "Why would he take her?"

"I don't know, Boyd. I don't know," I mumble, feeling a deep sense of worry. Erica was my first bitten Beta. Besides Jackson, but he didn't join till later, and Cora I thought was dead until last year. I took Erica under my wing like a little sister. Loved her like one. Protected her like one. She was like Cora 2.0 for me in a way. No matter how much of a tough bitchy front she put up, only Boyd and I know how truly hurt she had been. Stiles squeezes my hand, noticing my obvious distress.

"Where would he have taken her?" Boyd asks as he puts his head in his hands, his voice cracking a little. Erica was Boyd's one true love. Sometimes I hear them talking about how when they got out of high school they would buy an apartment near college and the pack.

"He won't hurt her. He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted to kill her, " Stiles says, trying to make Boyd feel better.

"That doesn't help. Either way she’s not with me and she's with him," Boyd growls. I give him a look of concern and warning. He mumbles a sorry towards Stiles.Suddenly the silence is met with the ring of Boyd's phone. He answers without checking the I.D.

" hello, " he manages to croak.

"Boyd!" Erica’s sob comes out.  We all jump up as he puts it on speaker.

"Erica! Erica! Are you okay? Where are you?!"

"Boyd. I'm scared. I feel like I can't breathe. Like I'm having one of those- those things that Stiles said. The thing that..." her breathing is getting faster.

"Erica, it's Stiles. You’re having a panic attack. Try to hold your breath and count, " Stiles instructs. It sounds like Erica is trying and failing.

"Erica. Breathe slowly. Listen to the sound of my voice," Boyd instructs, as he counts Erica’s breaths. He’s trying to be as strong as he possibly can for her.

"I think I'm okay now, but I'm scared. Darius took me," she cries.

"Who phone are you using," Allison asks.

"I don't know. It was there when I woke up. I managed to remember Boyd's number," Erica says as she tries to stop crying. It's the saddest thing to picture, someone so tough and brave, completely losing it.

"Do you know where your at?" Boyd asked his voice full of worry.

"I can't think clearly. Please find me! He did something to me. There's voices whispering in my head, taunting me. I can't," she starts crying.

"Erica, Honey. Calm down. Try to tell me what you see. Don't do anything. We'll find you," Peter says.  Isaac looks shocked. This must be the first time he’s seen Peter concerned.

"It's dark. And damp. It feels like I'm under ground. All I see is a little light above me. No latter or stairs. Nothing, just darkness."

"What do you hear?"

"Noise. Doors and bells. Timers going off," she cries.

"Could be a shop or store? Sounds like a kitchen," Ethan suggested.

"There's a smell," Erica points out.

"Any certain smell?" Stiles asks.

"Strawberry cupcakes. The ones we got for my birthday. Boyd, you got them," she cries.

"Aunt Gem’s Cupcakes. That's where she's at,"  Kira answers. Boyd nods.

"Alright, Erica, stay still. We'll be there in five," I instruct.

"Hurry," she begs.

"Don't worry baby girl. I'll get you," Boyd says, trying to soothe her.

"Boyd, I love you,” she whimpered. We all try not to act surprised or really worried. Erica doesn't show much compassion.

"I love you too," Boyd whispers before the line goes dead.

"Isaac, Boyd, get in the car. Scott, Peter you take things from here. No one separates or leaves. Darius made it clear his game has begun. Keep an eye on Allison and Stiles at all times," I order. My co-alpha and uncle nodding in agreement.

We get to the Aunt Gem’s and immediately look around. Erica’s smell is faint but here. There aren’t many places for her to be hidden at.

"I can't scent her," I groan.

"Me neither," Isaac sighs. Boyd runs his hands over his head, worry and anxiety creaking out of him. I can't imagine the fear he's going through. His mate is missing.

"What are we going to do," Boyd freaks.

"You need to find her," I instruct Boyd.

"What? How?" he panics.

"She's your mate. Your anchor. Concentrate," I order. He calms down and nods.

"Close your eyes," I order.  He obliges.  "Relax. Focus on her. Think of her. Only her, nothing else."  
Boyd's features relaxes and I can practically see the shifts turning. His eyes snap open in an instant.

"Found her," he mumbles before rushing behind the building. Isaac and I quickly follow her scent, suddenly clear. There's a passageway leading under the store. Boyd breaks the door to see a disheveled and scared Erica beneath him.

"Boyd!" she smiles. Boyd jumps in immediately, grabbing Erica and pulling her in for a kiss. No matter how disheveled Erica looks, hair messy, ruined makeup, tattered clothes, she looks truly beautiful in her mates arms. Once they stop she breaks down, clinging onto him.

I pull them out with the help of Isaac. Boyd and Erica wait for me as I pull the car around, quishing all four of us in, and texting the pack we found her and she's okay.

Once we get home, Erica explains everything that happened. Why Darius came after her, how he was somehow managing to block everything out.

"He did something to me. On my shoulder, it burns. There are voices in my head, fighting with the real me. Saying what I should do. Who to trust."

"Let me seen your shoulder," I instruct. She nods and pulls down her sleeve to reveal the mark on her shoulder. It’s a burning mark, much like Scott and I’s tattoo. Only this is six marks of jagged claws.

"What does it mean?" Boyd asks in worry.

"I don't know. But it's affecting her the way Darius wants it too. We’ll ask Deaton later tonight. First we have to explain it to the pack. Erica, do you want to go get freshened up?" I suggest.

"Is that your nice way of telling me I look like shit?" Erica laughs, managing a sad smile.

"Don't be a bitch," I laugh.

"You'd be even more worried if I wasn't," she laughs.  Good to know that whatever Darius was doing to her didn't change her personality.

"Just go get freshened up," I say with fake annoyance.

"Alright. Boyd, Isaac, do you care to help?" she flirts. Both of them laugh as I roll my eyes and watch Boyd walk off with Erica, leaving me alone with Isaac. It's always awkward to be near him and alone with him for me. I feel guilty for what happened in the woods and then again in his basement, that and the fact that during his time with Kate he learned more about me than a stranger should.  When it was just us earlier today, Isaac preferred to stay away from me and try to study some of the notes the others left for him, hoping that when he came back to his old life, he'd not be too far behind.

"What's the matter?" I ask, seeing that he’s thinking about something.

"What?" he asks, clearly he didn't hear me before.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just today. I saw a lot of different sides of everyone. Just proves that people aren't always what you think they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Just you know.... I'm a situation like today, you see new sides of people more clearly. Like there’s more to them. Like Erica, Boyd, Stiles, you."

"And Peter?" I ask. It’s clear the curly haired omega thinks of Peter as a creep and nothing more.

"And Peter," Isaac says, rolling his eyes. Even though Isaac saw a different side of Peter, he still doesn't like him.

"Yeah, sorry about him. He's an ass with good qualities, but not many. It's a hobby of his, seeing how to push people's buttons. How far they can go and all. It was the same way with Stiles and Allison before you came."

"But he's pack and that's why you put up with it?" Issac asks me, eyebrows raised

"He's part of something," I answer. Isaac seems to understand what I mean by that but doesn't care to say much anymore, because all I get it a nod. It’s silent before I decide to speak, hoping to open up the kid some more.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" I ask.  He knows what I’m referring to by the way his feelings shift to annoyed and pained.

"I thought we said we agreed you'd stop meddling," he groans.

"Not meddling, just asking. I mean, your life sucks worse than mine. And my whole family was killed in a fire set by my ex girlfriend leaving me with Cora, who I thought was dead for the past three years, and Peter, who, well, is Peter."

"He's all I had. Same way all you had was Peter for awhile. Besides I could take pain, I knew I deserved it."

"No one deserves that,"  I say with a bitter tone. All he does is shrug, ending the conversation.  
   
When the rest of the pack come home we explain to them exactly what is happening, showing them Erica’s mark and what it was doing.

"So, he's trying to get in her head?" Cora asks, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Yes, I believe that's what they just said," Erica snaps, rubbing her head. She'd been getting headaches all day with the voices coming and going. She must have realize that her sassy commentary was unneeded and mutters a form of an apology while leaning against her anchor, Boyd, who seems to keep her in place and stable.

"I'm going to take her Deaton’s now. Just me. I don't want us to separate too much," I explain.

"I'm coming too, don't even try to talk me out of it," Boyd says as he stands up. I’m about to reject before Erica moans in pain, holding her head in her hands. Boyd grabs her in an instant.

"I'm coming," he commands when he looks back up. I nod in understanding.  
    
Once we arrive at Deaton’s, late at night, he does a check up, looking at her and asking questions.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"She's definitely getting whispers in her ear. She's strong though. She might be able to fight it off until Darius is too weak against her, " Deaton explains.

"And if I can't?" Erica snaps as she looks up, agony clear in her warm eyes.

"Well then he'll move on, because he won't need to control you anymore. Your mind will work for your new alpha anyway. But that's only if!" Deaton explains

"How do we stop the pain?" Boyd asks, holding her pain.

"Keep her safe. You will need to stay safe. Your her mate and anchor if he goes after you, chances are neither of you will be able to fight it off with each others anchors weak. Be with her, hold onto her. Derek and Scott will definitely need to protect her considering she's their beta. They'll need to fight for dominance against Darius. I can prescribe some pain reliever for it though. Maybe some other stuff will help her be more in control. Make sure she'll need stuff for seizure or panic attacks, he'll use her weaknesses to control her strengths," Deaton explains.

"What are you waiting for Doc. Drug me up," Erica tries to laugh, but fails. Deaton gives a small smile before returning with some medicines and liquids, making her something.

"This might weaken your wolf, but it will definitely weaken the wolf that's in your head. And considering mind and wolf aren't connected, your human side will be able to fight it off easier," Deaton explains as he slides it over to her.

"You'll need this every other day,"  Deaton says as she drinks it. Her face making a bitter look.

"Okay, that was gross. So what about pain? You gonna mix up any manic herbs or something?" she asks. Deaton makes a confused face before answering.

"I'm gonna give you two aspirin," Deaton laughs as he slides over two small pills. Erica makes an embarrassed giggle before taking the medicine.

Once we get home, three plates of dinner are in the fridge. It’s okay but not great, and it clearly doesn't  please Erica.

"Isaac, Lydia, you better be the ones to make dinner next time someone fucks with my head. Stiles, Allison, Scott. Sorry, your food sucks,” she laughs, and Boyd nods in agreement. I won’t say anything but I can't help chuckling. Allison and Scott laugh a little, while Stiles puts his hand up to his heart as a joke.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't have the past 9 years to practice," Stiles laughs.

"Excuses, Excuses," I laugh as I lean into kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at the gesture.

"What excuse you have McCall?" Jackson ask from the other side of the room

"Mother was a nurse. I know how to put stuff in the microwave!" Scott says, defending himself, "And excuse me Ms. Reyes but you can only make Mac and Cheese,"  Scott whines, pointing the finger at Erica.

"Hey! I'm hurt, don't make fun of me!" Erica says with a fake pout.

"Whiner," Malia says as she hugs Erica. Though the girls don't get along, they are family and love one another as sisters. The idea of Erica being hurt would hurt Malia more than she would ever let on. Erica acts grossed out by the hug, but it was no use. Her eyes tell the truth.

"Go away," Erica fakely groans

"Not until you hug me back," Malia orders as she squeezed the blonde harder.

"Ugh, you bitch," Erica groans before hugging the werecoyote. All the girls come in to hug the young blonde, knocking Boyd to the floor.

"Who grabbed my butt?" Lydia yelps.

"Sorry thought it was Kira’s," Malia shouts back. Everyone laughs for a while.

"Malia?" Lydia laughs.

"Yes?" Malia asks, innocently

"Your hand’s still there," Lydia laughs, causing us to all laugh again. That’s my cousin for you.  
   
After last night,  Erica makes her parents get her a new phone, hoping it would be ready for her after school gets out today. She seems better.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" Ethan asks, as it was their turn, along with Liam, to make breakfast.

"Been better. But that stuff is working. It's hardly there," she answers.  Erica seems better a lot this morning; she curled her hair, applied her make up, and is wearing tight jeans, a revealing tank top and red stilettos.

"You seem better," Ethan replies

"Wrong," Jackson says as he walks into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, “she looks hot."

Erica smirks at him while I glare at the little dipshit I call my beta.

"Must I remind you.... You’re seeing my little sister," I growl. He rolls his eyes at me but is obviously alert.

"Relax. It was a compliment. I'd never do anything," Jackson snaps, bitterly. This is the moment Cora walks in.

"Never do what?" she asks as she takes the apple out of Jacksons hand. He rolls his eyes and retrieves another from the fruit bowl.

"Never have sex with Erica because he thought she was hot," Ethan says with a smirk, I hold in a laugh. Though Ethan is the less violent twin, he sure loves to stir up trouble. I smile a little at him while Jackson stares at him in shock.

"What the hell man?" Jackson practically shouts. Erica laughs. I expect to see Cora mad, but she smiles.

"Don't worry sweetie. I know you'd never cheat on me. You love me too much," she says as she puts her her arms around his neck.

"Damn straight," he says as he bends down to peck her on the lips.

"Besides if you ever did cheat on me, you wouldn't have to worry about excuses or lies. Your tongue would be ripped out of your throat," Cora smiles sweetly. Yep, she is most definitely a Hale! 

Jackson eyes widened at the remark. Jackson must have a thing for violent girls. Now I see the slight resemblance between Jackson’s ex, Lydia, and Cora. Though Lydia wears girly stuff and curls her hair, unlike Cora who's more natural with her hair in a pony tail and black skinny jeans with Jackson lacrosse sweat shirt. They’re both very protective and violent over their mates.

"What are we talking about?" Allison asks as Scott follows behind.

"Nothing," Cora smiles as she leads Jackson out of the kitchen. Allison shrugs as she and Scott take plates of the eggs and hashbrown the small group made.

"You’re on dinner tonight," I say to Allison, trying to remind her. Her face falls at the mention of it.

"Oh about that, um. I have plans actually, after school till about 9. Chris wants to hangout. Try to get a relationship I guess," Allison says nervously.

"Oh, and do you want that?" I ask with real genuine concern. She hesitates before speaking.

"Yeah, I do. I think. I always was a daddy's girl," she says as Scott smiles down at her and kisses her temple.

"Alright, well, go with weapons. And tell us where you are at all times. Chris knows, I assume," I say. She nods, unable to speak with food in her mouth.

"Okay, well you guys have like half an hour left. So go wake up the remaining few, that are still asleep," I order. The few that are still asleep are Malia, Liam, and Aiden. Always last to wake up.

I wait outside the high school, two alphas around at all times.  Peter and Isaac stay at home, usually. It probably isn't the best scenario, but I need to be with the majority of the pack, the real pack. I get a call from Peter. It's probably because Isaac got fed up and just locked himself in someone's room, music in his ears played at dangerous levels and Peter got bored.

"Hello, Peter," I sigh as I answer. What? I don't like my uncle or talking to him, but right now I’m bored too.

"Hello, Nephew. How is it going?" Peter laughs.

"Boring, uneventful. You?"

"About the same. It was fun for the first hour or so, until I apparently took it too far and he locked himself in a room with music and school work."

"Do you ever try not annoying him?" I say in monotone.

"What? I didn't even talk about the heat. He's just grumpy."

"And your Peter," I sigh.  "So what did you do?"

"The nickname 'Little Lahey' may or may not have slipped out of my mouth," Peter says with fake innocent tone.

"Peter!" I groan.

"What? He wasn't responding when I attempted to have a conversation. So I decided to use a name he would respond to. And then he got a little upset," Peter says, I can almost picture the famous Peter Hale smirk.

"Just leave him alone, but stay on watch. We don't know who Darius is after next," I sigh,  hanging up before Peter has a chance to respond. That's was enough of a conversation for me for today.

Lunch rolls around and the pack is finally together. Stiles comes out and walks towards the car holding a tray of food.

"Hey Stranger," Stiles laughs as he gets in.

"Why hello to you too," I smile. It seems like I've been smiling a lot lately. I lean into give him a sweet kiss.

"I got you a burger," Stiles says as we part, and he hands me a tinfoil wrapped burger.

"Hmm delicious," I say as I get it ready for a bite. "So, how was school?"

"Gross. Boring, but everyone seems fine. No ones parted. How's watch been?" Stiles answers. I shrug in response before answering.

"Clear, according to Peter it's the same way."

"Yes, and our overstayed house guest?" Stiles frowns, he never calls the other omega by his name. I roll my eyes before answering.

"Annoyed. He's spending half the day with just Peter. But he's alive," I answer.

"Super,"  Stiles replies, sarcasm clear in his voice. I know he doesn't mean it that way, he's just not a big fan of Isaac staying with us much longer. I give him that 'look'.

"Don't give me that look. I don't want him dead or anything just not near," Stiles mutters with an eye roll.

"Why? I mean I understand that you and him aren't particularly friendly toward one another, but I smell jealousy and I don't like it,"

"I'm not jealous," Stiles huffs. I gave him another look.  “Fine I'm a little jealous."

"Why would you be jealous. He doesn't have many friends and you got me, I'm never leaving you."

"I know, it stupid. But he's just got that whole stupid damaged hot thing. Plus he's Bi! "

"I'm Bi though."

"Doesn't count. "

"Okay, back to his look. It upsets you, why?"

"Because he's a pretty boy. He can switch things off and on. He's manly and muscular for girls, but guys are also attracted to the innocent blond curly hair look. If he wanted to he could use the whole damaged past thing. Not his fault, but people are a sucker for it."

"I'm not interested in him, and I don't even think he's interested in completing his heat, let alone me. You’re my mate now. I don't like the whole damaged hot thing. I love my cuddly, snarky, ADHD cuddler," I say as I lean into place a kiss, confirming he is mine and I am his.

-Allison-

As the bell rings, hinting that school is over, all the boys run to the locker room for lacrosse. The girls go  home as I wait with Malia and Kira for Chris to show up. I haven't gotten to calling him Dad yet. We've only hung out a few times, and I think we should start our relationship off fresh.

Once Chris pulls in, I signal for Malia and Kira that it’s okay to leave. I hop in the car when it pulls up.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Great. Erica is feeling better, a lot. Thanks to Deaton."

"That good. And Erica was Derek's first beta, right? The blonde?"

"That's her," I smile while looking at Chris’s appearance; I really don't look like my dad. I guess I got most traits from my mom.

We spend from 3 to 5 at the Argent house talking about family times and everything in between. Neither of us dare to bring up Darius or Hunters. I’m currently talking about Cora and Jackson, how funny it is to watch Derek go from brooding Alpha to loving mate to Protective big brother.

"You like it there?" he asks.

"Yea it great. I love hanging out with Lydia, she my girl best friend. Not to mention Stiles and her really get along, so that’s great."

"Lydia is the Banshee with the former twin alpha?"

"Yes, that's Aiden, and Stiles is Derek's mate. Stiles is also really close to Scott. So that's even better!"

"Alright. So you and Scott? Everything going good?" Chris asks awkwardly. I understand how this is awkward for Chris. We're right now friends, but deep down I'm still his little girl and he knows Scott's my mate and how mating happens.

"Perfect. In fact one day, maybe in the future, I’d love for all of us to have dinner or something. Oh and after that, you can meet the pack! You'll love them. They’re hard to love at first, but they’re amazing afterwards."

"I'm sure they are. With the exception of Peter."

"More or less. He's not unbearable, just a little assholish. But he's really fine once you get to know him, or when he's moved on from teasing you."

"Moved on?"

"Yeah. He used to tease Stiles and I with puppy and mating jokes all the time, but now Isaac’s there and it's like a new freaking toy to him," I laugh, but Chris doesn't, in fact he looks upset and regretful. I forgot about the whole Isaac thing, I know Chris takes that business very seriously. He feels like he could have done something to stop it, figure out that Kate was back or save him.

"And Isaac, the omega, is he doing better?" he asks.

"Slowly. He's got some issues bigger than Kate, he probably does more damage to his healing than anyone else. He won't join the pack, or rest or complete a heat. He's on edge emotionally, mentally, physically. But he's strong. He'll be fine though. We're actually kind of friends."

"Kind of?"

"As friendly as you can be with Isaac," I say with a small smile, "it's actually really funny to watch Stiles and him interact. So weird for omegas," I say trying to lighten the mood. Chris makes a tight lipped smile. Soon we’re not talking about it anymore though, we move onto school.

"I'm actually really great at math, Lydia helps me a lot. Malia, Isaac, and I have tutoring sessions with Lydia, and Scott helps with Biology. The only thing that really kicks my butt is history. I feel like I've missed so much of it and it all connects."

"Well I was actually pretty good at history. Maybe I can help. You can call me anytime and ask. Here, what are you working on right now?" Chris asks.

"The reign and battle over Scotland with England and Scotland."

"Perfect, your mom loved that stuff. She loved everything about it. The french court being involved. She always reminded me of Queen Elizabeth. They say she was the smartest and most powerful queen. Overcame so much."

"I thought she reminded you of Cleopatra."

"No, not necessarily, Cleopatra was both smart and powerful. She took her reign with title and beauty. Though your mother was beautiful, she worked hard for respect coming into this. Taking on the world by herself, much like Elizabeth did, being a bastard and all," Chris explains.

Up until six I’m able to understand a lot more so much better. It felt as if it really was a father helping his daughter with homework in a normal way.

Around 6:30 we decide to head out to Applebee’s.  I text the pack letting them know where I’m going to be at. When we pull up I feel unease immediately. Paranoia. Darius isn't after me yet. Erica is his target for now.

We are taken to our seats and order an appetizer of nachos and some drinks. We are talking about some movie we should see when out a chair pulled up. I look up to see Kate.

"Kate?!" Chris shouts. A few people around us look before returning to their meals.

"Careful big brother, wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we?" she says while she flashes her gun a little at us.  She sits down in between us. Chris and I shared a look of anger.

"Family outing and no one invited me? I'm hurt," Kate says with fake sadness.

"Didn't think you'd be in town," Chris spits each word laced malice.

"Well it was a surprise," Kate smiles before looking back at me. "Allison. Long time no see. How's the surrogate family?"

"Great. How's the head?  Last time I saw you, you looked a little bit roughed up."

"Yes, Little Lahey. Tell him I look forward to next time. He was so sweet. You should've seen him Chris. An absolute beauty," she says as if she's talking about a dog and not human being. Chris grips his cup as he takes a sip of beer.

"How about I just bring him your head on a plate," I growl, trying to not wolf out.

"Oh, looks like me and you share more than just blood," Kate giggles.

"She is nothing like you," Chris grumbles.

"Really? Are we sure about that? Remember when I was her age. I'd say I was fairly innocent, kind of a hard ass. But I was a good girl. It's inevitable Chris. She's an Argent," Kate laughs as she takes a bite of the nachos. Suddenly a flash a brown hair come out of nowhere, sitting in between Kate and I, making it a tight fit.

It’s Cora!

"Hey, what did I miss?" Cora asks.  I can see Kate stiffen up at the sight of the other wolf.

"Who are you?" Kate snaps, her voice full of accusation.

"Oh, me. I'm Cora. But you might know me better as the little girl you tried to burn alive five years ago," Cora says with a smile that means no good.

"Little Hale," Kate snaps with a glare.

"Not so little anymore, now am I?" Cora smiles as she moves her hand to Kate’s thigh, letting her claws dig in. Kate keeps quiet but her face is showing pain. Kate moves to get her gun.

"Tatata. Didn't think I'd come alone did you? Grab that gun and you'll get me at an angle that I heal, but my friends around here, well, they might just rip  your throat out," Cora smirks.

"If I were you Kate, I'd let Cora take that gun," I smile sweetly. Kate flashes a look of anger at me but keeps her hands on the table, letting Cora take the gun and hand it to me in secret.

"You are just a bunch of bitches aren't you? In the literal sense," Kate mumbles as Cora’s claws retreat. I don't care much for Kate's insults. Yeah, I'm a wolf. Are dog jokes really the best she can do?

"I believe you were in need of a new gun, Chris?" I ask with a pretty smile.

"I believe I do mention saying that," Chris smirks as I pass him the gun under the table. Cora smiles as she pushes some of Kate's hair back, and whispers in her ear, a victorious smile across her face.

"You’re right Kate, and you don't want to know what I can do when I'm not on a leash. But right now I'm on strict orders. You leave and don't come back. Because then I won't be so nice. Nod if you understand."

Kate nods with anger as she gets up and leaves.

"That was so freaking great. You were a total badass," I laugh.

"Well one of us Hales has to be," Cora shrugs, "Jackson, Aiden, and Lydia are right over there. Derek said if we were hungry we could go out and keep an eyes on you. I knew I smelt psycho when I walked in."  
That’s when I remember Chris was here.

"Oh, um Chris, Cora. Cora, Chris"

"So you’re Allison's dad," Cora smiles as she holds out her hand.

"And you are Derek's sister. Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry about Kate, in more ways than one."

"Not your fault," Cora says as she tries to stay happy.  “We'll continue over there." And with that Cora returned to her table.

"So that was a fun, father/daughter experience," I try to say with a happy expression.

"Things can only be good for so long, but it wasn't that bad. Cora seems....." Chris tries to think of a word to describe the one and only Cora Hale.

"Like a total Badass? She is," I laugh.

"Your pretty badass yourself."

"I don't know if I'd say that."

"Believe me, you are. Even if you’re not a total badass, you'll get there."  
   
Chris drops me back off at the Hale house, following Cora and the others.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun, I mean, except Kate.  But still, it's cool she didn't ruin it."

"Yeah. I had fun too," Chris smiles. I give him a big hug, hugging him like a daughter would hug her dad before she got on the school bus.

"Stay safe, Allie," he whispers. I nod before letting go and getting out, waving goodbye to him at the entrance of the home.

"Hey there gorgeous," Scott says as soon as I get in the door.

"Hello handsome," I smile. Go figure, Cora is already telling everyone about Kate in the other room. I go in the room to join the pack when I notice Isaac sitting in the couch, not really caring to listen to anything involving Kate.

"One minute," I mumble to Scott while he enters the dining room with the pack.  I go over to Isaac.

"You not gonna join the party in there?"

"What? Oh yeah. Congrats on the whole standing up to her thing," Isaac mumbles.

"She mentioned you. Told me to say hey or something. Honestly I can't even remember with all the adrenaline right now."

"Did you tell her to kindly fuck off for me?" Isaac huffs.

"No," I sigh, "I told her I could bring her head on silver platter though."

"What a bitch," Isaac smiles, actually smiles! Point one for Allison! I'm a dork.

"Yeah, Cora was pretty badass though. I mean seriously. You would have loved to see how much Kate fell apart in our hands. She was terrified."

"Cora's always badass," Isaac chuckles.

"Come on! Let's go join them! I want victory ice cream!" I say as I tug the lazy omega off the couch.

"Scott!" I yell as I let go of Isaac’s limp hand and jump on Scott’s back. He laughs as he turns back and I give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What now babe?" Scott asks in a fake annoyed voice.

"Just missed you!" I say excitedly, as I squeeze him harder.

"You saw me all of five minutes ago!" he laughs.

"Shush! To the freezer! Victory ice cream sundae," I order, "and you better be behind us, Isaac!"

We get to the kitchen with half the pack behind us craving ice cream sundaes.

"I want strawberry and vanilla!" I scream as Scott sets me on my feet.

"Just Vanilla for me, please," Stiles laughs. Soon the kitchen becomes a mess of bowls, ice cream, toppings, and sprinkles.

-Isaac-

It's been great having a place to sleep and all for the temporary stay I'm having at the Hales, but seriously they’re always at the den. The den, where I sleep or attempt to have privacy. I don't know if it's the ice cream or what, but my stomach is in some serious pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asks as he and Stiles play video games.

"Yea, my stomach just hurts a little. Must be the ice cream this late," I say, as I try to pull through the pain.

"Or it's your heat. The first heats always suck the worst, especially if you rejected it before," Stiles says with a matter of fact tone. My stomach lurches in pain at the mention of the word.  I suck in a breath, tightening my grip of the couch.

"It's not my heat," I growl at him.

"Whatever you say," Stiles laughs with sarcasm. He couldn't be right! Now, out of all times, now I might go into heat. I try to keep a poker face but it's obvious that my scent of pain or whatever is getting to Scott.

"Hey man. You want to try and sleep? There's a free room a few rooms down and on the left upstairs,” Scott suggests, not looking me in the eye.

"Who's room?" I groan in pain. I can smell Stiles’s amusement from here, but my senses are way too off to know for sure.  I also smell sadness and disgust. I also smell...cat? We don't even have a cat!

"Does it really matter right now?  Man you look like you about to pass out right there," Scott says, trying not to smell me. Pain sucks to smell.

"No, not really. Just wake me up when it's time for them to go to bed and I'll leave," I mutter before getting up, almost falling in the process.

"Here, I got you man," Scott says, getting up and helping me get to my feet.

I’m clutching at my stomach as my scents and sense are swarming all around. I know what it is. It's a warning of the heat,  the beginning.  I'll fight it, but it's gonna be hell.

I’m half out of it when Scott leads me into the room.

"Scott. Fan," I order as I drop on the bed. He does as told as I'm able to get out of my shirt and jeans. I don't know who's room this is, and I can't get a clear scent as every pack members scent comes through. I feel myself pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow .

I wake up still in the same bed, the stomach pains gone but lingering. Why's it still so hot? What's that smell? It seems like it's hotter than it was before, that's weird. But comforting, in a way. I snuggle into the warmth before I realize that's it's not a blanket or comforter keeping me warm, but a half naked werewolf.

"What? Get off me!" I shout at Peter, struggling to get out of his grip. He obviously doesn't hear me or simply doesn't care because he mumbles something before pulling me closer.

"Peter! Wake the hell up!" I snap. He mumbles some more. I take my chance to kick him awake.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Peter asks as he lets go of me, glaring at me in the process.

"You caused that yourself asshole. Why didn't you just wake me up? I would have moved, quicker than you think," I snap as I get off the bed. His glare turns into a smirk quickly.

"And get a half naked omega about to be in heat out of my bed. I'm only a man, I can only resist so much."

"Yeah, or you just wanted to piss me off," I growl while looking for my clothes.

"That was just a perk."

"Your a dick. Where's my clothes?"

"I didn't wake you up to get out of my bed, do you really think I'll tell you where your clothes are."

"And just when I think you can't be a bigger dick!"

"Get back in bed and go to sleep," Peter snaps, obviously done with the conversation.

"Bite me," I growl.

"I plan too," he chuckles, angering me even more.

"I'm leaving."

"You want to know why the pain stopped? You weren't alone or threatened. You were at peace."

"I'd rather be in indescribable pain than spend another second in bed with you," I snap before leaving the room.

I’m able to fall asleep on the couch somehow. Peter was right. The pains come back worse than ever. And soon the whole house will be able to smell an omega, clear as day, and pain. One of those will gross them out completely while the other might drive them crazy.  Hopefully not though, especially with all the mating going around right now. The pack’s making their anchors strong by physical touch and claims.  I know for a fact right now someone's mating upstairs involving one of the twins, can't tell which due to my senses thrown off but that's okay, I don’t need to know that’s happening in the first place.

This morning has been slow as I groan in pain and Erica plops down next to me.  The voices are getting louder, according to her.

"You smell-"

"I know, shut up. It'll pass," I say, cutting her off.

"Can't I just, like, huddle into you?"

"No. I'm fighting this and you smell like pain. Not too delightful," I mutter.

"Shit, Kira! Please get that medicine faster," Erica yells as she rests her head in her hands, the pain getting worse.

She goans, hands holding her head, muttering 'fuck off'.

"What?" I ask in confusion. Did I do something?

"Not you, him," she frowns.

"Oh," of course, it's him. The guy's whispering thoughts in her head. At that moment Kira walks in with a plate of food and a strange thing of liquid that I assume is the medicine.

"Here," Kira says as she hands the blonde the tray.

Once she's finished she gets off the couch and holds her hand out to me. I raise my eyebrows at her in confusion.  She rolls her eyes back at me.

"Come on, you’re joining us in the dining area. Right now," she orders with an annoyed tone.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Look, they can already smell you from there, and they are in control. Besides they'll be by their lovers. You'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"Come on! I have a demonic alpha whispering sweet nothings in my head, and my friend won't even come and support me. What does a girl have to do?"

"You really had to bring up the demonic alpha thing,"  I groan in defeat as I take her hand.

"Oh, I'm milking it so hard," she smirks as she leads me to the dining room area.

I stay quiet through breakfast at my usual place, not wanting to look up across from me at Peter. I'm trying to deal with the stomach pains while also trying to reject the warning of any sign of heat.

"So I'm guessing everyone had a fair sleep, or not sleep. Cough, Cough Aiden and Lydia," Peter smirks at the couple, letting them blush in embarrassment. So they were the ones that I smelt. Come to mention it I do remember strawberries.

"Not just us! Everyone else, too," Lydia pouts.  "I heard Erica and Boyd really getting it on."

"What else is new? Besides demonic alpha, remember. What's your excuse?" Erica smirks. It isn't an unknown fact that the couple has sex all the time. Lydia just glares at her, not being able to come back with a remark.

"Isaac? How did you sleep?" Scott asks, hoping to change the conversation from sex to anything else. I glare at him, he put me in Peter’s room.  Not that surprising though, considering he didn't do it to spite me but with everyone else having mates, wolves are territorial of who sleeps in who's bed.

"Crowded and annoying," I say in monotone.

"Oh speaking of slumber," Peter smiles. I don't like that smile.  "Isaac, you forgot these last night." And with that he throws my missing clothes at me. Of course, he would do this. The whole table’s eyes are now on me.

"What the hell?" Malia mutters in confusion.

"Nothing happened," I say, discomfort obvious in my voice.  Peter just smirks. All the sudden Jackson just cracks up laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just the only one really needing to have sex, doesn't have sex."

"Jackson, stop that," Cora growls.

"No, it's fine. Let him. At least I have self control. Don't think I wasn't told about the Kanima, asshole, 

Jackson gets up at my remark.

"That's wasn't me, I was being controlled."

"Like how you use your dick as a brain."

"Guys, Stop! Jackson down! Issac other room now!" Derek demands

"Whatever," I mutter before walking into the other room.

So Scott is going to talk to me as Derek talks to Jackson and Peter.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asks as he comes into the den.

"Why the fuck would you put me in Peter’s room!" I yell. Scott raises his hands up in defense.

"Hey now, look. Normally I would do anything but that. At the time you looked seriously sick and ill. I couldn't just leave you there while everyone was around. Besides man, you reeked."

"But Peter’s room?"

"Only room without mating territory. Besides I didn't think about what was going to happen with the clothes this morning. How should I have known that you and Peter would-"

"We didn't! We didn't do anything. He tried, but I wouldn't. Never would."

"Hey, again man. Calm down. I get it, you and Peter are a no go. But why did you snap at Jackson like that? That was a low blow man."

"Yeah, I know," I say, feeling the guilt seep in.  “I'll apologize to him. And I guess I should stop messing with him and Cora."

"Probably a good idea," Scott laughs. Out of all the alphas here, former or not, Scott is by far my favorite, Ethan coming in a close second.

"Yeah. Hey, you think your witch doctor friend could help me?"

"Deaton? First of all Deaton’s not a witch doctor or anything like that, just is a really good with supernatural things, and second, what do you need his help with?"

"Controlling the heat. Getting rid of it without weakening me. If he can help Erica, why wouldn't he be able to do this?"

"I don't know man. I mean, what’s the big deal?  When it comes, you might be able just to get it over with and be a lot stronger. It's not like you have to mate Peter and no one will judge you. We've all had sex with some people here that can barely stand each other. I use to date Kira before she found out she was gay! Aiden and Cora had sex when they hated each other. Lydia and Jackson, let's not even go there. What's the big deal, you’re into both, and I guess Peter’s not that bad looking."

"Not the point Scott! I just can't. I won't."

"What's the big deal? Did Kate ever? I mean I know she was handsy, but did she ever?"

"No, Scott! She tried once but I cut her sides pretty bad. After that it was just a lot of touching and harassment, I guess. I think she wanted the satisfaction of me giving in. And now I just.....I don't want to have sex because I need it for a heat."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I fucking am. Between getting kidnapped and before then with my dad, I decided it was better to not mix dating up in my life."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I mean you’re not ugly. I know the girls think you’re kinda hot and the other guys think you’re cute. But yeah, we'll see Deaton later. After everything, I'm sure he can do something."

"Cool," I mutter.

So after all that, I realize people dated others in the pack before. Like Peter kissed Lydia, Kira and Scott dated before Kira met Malia, Aiden and Cora had sex before. I slightly remember Jackson and Lydia being the 'it couple'. There’s a lot I never thought of before, and I guess that makes me feel a tiny bit better now and all with Peter. I talk to Jackson and apologize, saying it was unfair, though I don't think it was him as much as it was Cora who forgave me. Note: be nicer to Jackson. 

That'll be hard, considering I may have caused the issue and all.  And Jackson’s still kind of a dick.

Jackson comes into the laundry room while I was here, he seems off set.

"Hey," He mutters as he carries down a thing of laundry.

"Hey, doing some laundry?" I ask. idiot . Of course he's doing laundry.

"And Cora's!” he laughs as he holds up one of Cora’s sport bras. I smell guilt leeching off him, it’s unsettling. Before when I apologized, he couldn't stand to look at me.

"What's up with you? Why are you talking to me?" I ask as I start separating whites.

"Do you know why I felt the need to dislike you, why I got so upset over little stuff? I really needed to not like you or think of you as a person."

"Wait, I thought you were straight and with Cora," I say with a look of confusion.  He gives me a 'what-the-hell' look.  Okay, so clearly I read this situation wrong.

"What? No! Not like that man. I mean like as a general person, I didn't want to be your friend or think of you because I felt guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty? It was Derek who traded me in for Allison, and I was the one flirting with Cora to piss you off."

"Not that, I feel guilty because I knew," He says with a stricken expression as he runs his hands through his gelled hair.

"Knew what?" I ask, still confused.

"I knew you were abused, I knew what he did. I heard, I saw. I knew. We were neighbors since birth and I knew. I figured it out when your brother died!" he spits out.  I feel his relief but worry slip through him.  I'm at a loss for words. 

What do I say to him? I have no right to criticize when I was the one that was hit and never said anything. I was the one that was waiting for the clear to go back to my dad.

"What?" is all I’m able to mutter back.

"I saw it happen, and heard it happen. Look, I was a major dick back then, I thought it wasn't my problem.  If you wanted to do something you would do it by now.  Then after the Kanima thing and Cora, I just, I realized a lot of stuff,"  he explains, regret flowing through him. I know he means it, but either way it's not his fault.

"Um, it's fine. Seriously. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Not your fault, it wouldn't have changed anything."

"I could have told someone," he yells at me, more angry at himself than me.

"And I would have lied. You think you’re the only one that thought something was up, teachers, parents, and doctors asked all the time. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Can we just act like this conversation never happened?"  I yell, a demand more than a question. Jackson gulps before nodding. I quickly put my laundry in the bin and run out, not meeting Jackson stares.

His confrontation has made me forget all about the heat, until halfway through the night.  Now, I'm up and I feel sick to my stomach, utterly alone. Ugh, I really need to see that one Deaton guy.

"Well, hello there. Wasn't expecting to see you up," Peter’s voice rang, asshole.

"Just go," I groan as I try to ly back down and huddle into the blankets. No matter how I hot it is, I need touch or close enough to it.

"You know, I have room in my bed. If it's too lonely out here for you."

"I swear to fucking God. I may not be able to kill you physically. But I spent enough time with Kate to know how to kill a werewolf without even using my hands."

"Taking notes from Kate, I see. Well I'll tell you I'm a hard one to kill," he laughs.

"Yeah, tried to kill you twice with fire but they say third time’s the charm," I smirk, bitterly.

"Oh how I love your wit," he laughs.

"Fuck off," I say as I groan in pain. It is pure agony.

"So tell me, I've already seen it from your memories and felt the pain, but clearly you have your own thoughts on this. You keep fighting a losing war, placing yourself in the worst possible way. Why do you do that? Why not just complete the heat."

"It's the lesser of the two evils."

"I'm gonna miss this when you go home, but hey, maybe I can become assistant coach on the swim team. I heard their on a losing streak," Peter says with a smug grin. The thought makes me sick. My dad would eat Peter up. He'd probably replace Camden with him, he always wanted Camden to be assistant coach. That would make Peter always be at school and my home. I choose not to say anything back, too exhausted and in pain to keep the banter going.  “I could be persuaded otherwise though."

"Go drown yourself," I spit.

We go to see Deaton the morning.  While Deaton keeps trying to see the injuries and how they’re healing, I’m able to make him focus.

"Why though? I mean you complete the heat, you become so much stronger and connected."

"Yes, but that requires a complete heat by will. And I have no one for that, they all have mates, I'm not one to step over into someone else’s territory, " I explain again, for what feels like hundredth time.

"I thought that-"

"-whatever you thought was wrong. Please just help me with this," I ask, pain clenching in my stomach as I continue to fight what was going to inevitably going to come.

"Okay, I know something but it’s going to have pros and cons."

"What are they?" Derek ask.

"Well your heat won't affect you at all. No rejection pains, but the remedy can cause complications."

"Like?" I ask, a little worried about what I'm about to get into.

"Like you'll be weak a little bit, not as weak as rejection would cause you to be though."

"Sounds good, what's the catch?" Derek asks. Why's there always a catch?

"Nightmares will occur. Often. Your abilities will be partially off, like said before. Shifts will be easier to trigger so try to stay in control. Your healing will be slightly slower but not much than before."

"You think you can handle that?" Scott asks as he looks at me. I nod, anything is better than this. Deaton grabs a bunch of herbs, including wolfsbane.

"Wolfbane?" I ask as I raise my eyes in suspicion.

"To weaken the omega part of you a little bit.  Relax, it won't hurt much," Deaton says, trying to reason with me. Won't hurt me that much?

He finishes making it and slides it over to me.

"Drink it.  If your throat burns, keep drinking. You'll be fine," Deaton reassures me. I sigh before chugging the medicine. I'm hoping the faster it goes down the less I'll feel. 

I’m wrong. I feel my claws come out and eye shift as I chug it, burning my throat with each second.

I’m able to finish it, and it immediately takes its place, probably due to wolf abilities. My heat pain is gone, the need of submission vanished.

"You feel okay?" Scott asks after moment.

"Yeah, I feel great. I feel the change, actually," I smile.  "That means it’s working right?"

"It should be, call me with any worries. I have an appointment at 3, so leave," Deaton instructs.

It is currently the third night of the heat free month, when the side effect hits. I wake up screaming as Allison holds me, trying to soothe me. I am tangled in the sheets, not knowing what exactly what happened, only that it involved my father, Camden, and me in the freezer towards the end of the dream.

"Calm down, it's okay. You're safe," Allison coos, trying to push my shoulders down. I know already that I scratched up the couch, and that I'm wolfed out.

I am trying to detangle myself in a panic. I don't know who else was in the room, nor at the moment do I care. All I want is to be free and not detained.

"Hey, it's fine. It was just a dream. He's not here," Allison says as she puts her hand on my heart beat, breathing slowly, hoping I will follow. I calm down eventually and notice who is in the room; Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Peter.

"What-" I’m cut off.

"You were having a nightmare, just like Deaton said you would," Derek explains.

"Do you remember anything?" Allison asks with a hopeful look.  I realize her hand is still on my naked chest.

"No, I don't," I say as I move away, readjusting myself.

"Who did I wake up?"

"Besides half of Beacon Hills, just the house,” Scott says with a sad smile. Shit.

"I'm sorry. Seriously. Go back to bed and I'll get you a new couch. I swear."

"We don't need a new couch, relax.  You’re fine," Derek says with the usual brooding face.

"Are you sure? Once I get back, I can take double shifts at the graveyard," I pant. I can't just ruin their   
couch.

"You work in a graveyard?" Stiles asks with a look of disbelief

"Yes. We own it. A bit morbid, isn't it?" I snap.

"No wonder they all think you went crazy," Stiles mutters under his breath. Not very well apparently. You’re in a house of wolves.

"Shut up. Go back to bed, I'll be fine," I say with an angry tone. Stiles rolls his eyes and becomes the first one to leave. Derek sighs as he follows behind his boyfriend. Scott and Allison wait for me to fix the blankets and all before leaving. Peter is the last one left.

"What do you want now? Can't you see it's not a good time?" I say with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Those aren't just side effects are they? Those are a daily occurrence I assume," Peter asks.

"There not usually that bad. I had a few like them at Kate’s. I personally think she did stuff so I'd have them. Just go back to bed Peter," I say as I ly down, but he stands still.

"We all have nightmares Isaac, but I have a feeling yours might be a reality," Peter mutters before walking off. That gives me something to think about; we all have nightmares. One of the few things Peter has said that makes me realize I'm not just surrounded in a house of werewolves and badasses, but humans. 

Pain keeps us human.


	12. Trustfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: Juliet Snow

-Lydia-

I wake up to a scream. It’s not a banshee scream or a scream from myself, and there’s no actual audible scream, but I can sense it. Someone is screaming from the inside

"Aiden, wake up," I whisper, as I shake him. He groans and turns away. I roll my eyes but shake him even harder.

"What Lyd?" he moans with his cute sleepy voice.

"I hear something, but I don't. Please Aiden! Wake up, I'm scared," I plead as I hold onto his arm.

"It's nothing, but fine," he groans as he sits up. I'm out of bed faster than him due to being more alert and fearful than the former twin alpha. I wrap my arms around myself in hopes of warming myself, only being in Aiden’s t-shirt. Aiden, on the other hand, is warm even though he’s only in sweatpants.

"I think it's in the training room," I mumble as we walk out of our room and into the hall.

"Why?" he asks.

"A feeling," I answer. He nods, knowing not to argue with my 'feelings' or, as Stiles calls it, psychic mojo. I'm a banshee not a crystal ball, but that's Stiles for you. 

We quietly walk past the den and dining room, trying not to wake the resident omega. Once we get to the training room we tip toe down, a feeling of evil and fear going through me. We walk faster and are greeted by seeing Erica attacking Danny.

Aiden jumps into wolf mode, shielding my body with his.

"Erica!" he screams. She turns back at us and releases Danny from her grip. Aiden jumps at her, ready to restrain her, but she’s fast. Soon they are in a full fight, Aiden trying not to hurt her, while she has no problem trying to hurt him.

"Help! Someone help!" I scream loudly as I run to an injured Danny. Aiden is able to get a good hit on Erica and pin her to the floor. She goes back to human and it seems as if she's no longer the rogue wolf, but a scared crying girl.

"Please, Stop. I don't want to hurt them," she sobs. Half the pack is running downstairs now.

"Erica, stop. It's okay now," Aiden commands.

"No. The voices are getting louder and louder. I can't fight it, they told me to-" She keeps sobbing. Derek and Boyd are right by her side as Aiden gets up. She crawls away from them as they get closer. She's shivering, which is odd for a werewolf, in her revealing pjs, that became even more revealing during the fight.

"Erica. It's okay. You didn't mean to. Danny isn't hurt to bad, he'll live. They got here in time," Derek says as he tries to pull help her to her feet, but she curls in more.

"No. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt your or Boyd," she cries.  
"Erica, come on. It's cold and you’re shivering. Let's get you warmed up and into some of my clothes," Boyd says in a soothing voice. She looks fearful and scared. "I won't let anything hurt you." And with that she grabs his hand reluctantly and stands up, shaking even more.

"Upstairs everyone, We need to take a look at Danny," Scott orders. Ethan rushes over to Danny's side and helps him up. Danny is supported by me and Ethan on the walk up. He's not hurt too bad, seeing as Erica wasn't going to kill him just injure him, but we got there in time.

"Babe, you okay? So you need water or a pillow?" Ethan panics. Danny gives him a small smile.

"How about some bandages and a good night’s sleep next to my favorite guy?" Danny smiles, causing Ethan to do the same.

 

We all get settled in the Den, and Erica has changed from her varnished, sexy, silk pjs. She’s in Boyd's sweatshirt and sweatpants, that are very loose around her tiny waist.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Derek asks gently.

"I don't really know. I woke up to a headache, whispering Danny. It was telling me that you were trying to hurt me, so much, I partially believed it. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I felt like it wasn't me anymore," she manages to say.

"She came into our room, only waking me. She said she needed me. That she was scared. So I followed her, she took me down to the training room, I figured maybe she wanted to blow off some steam or something," Danny explains.

"And then she attacked you?" Ethan asks. Erica flinches at the word 'attacked', and Boyd jumps up in defense.

"It wasn't her," he mutters with clenched fist. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We know. Calm down, nothing will happen to her," Derek reasons as Boyd sits down.

"Why couldn't any of us sense this? I mean Ethan is Danny's mate, and he couldn't," Aiden asks. That's a good question.

"Well, I assume since Darius took over her, he blocked Danny’s scent to us all, wolves and such. But a banshee was able to find, them not a wolf," Peter interjects. Scott nods along, agreeing with whatever Peter says.

"I'm sorry," Erica whispers.

"Hey, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know," I say as I take a step closer to her. She looks up at me with tears eyes, breaking my heart piece by piece. She just cuddles into Boyd.

"So he's trying to turn us against each other to trust him? And then what?" Malia asks.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Scott answers.

"So we need to make connections stronger with everyone?" Kira points out.

"Mating bonds are the strongest, right after Parent-Child bonds, and then of course after mating bonds it's family bonds," Derek broods.

"So, the strongest bond here is Malia and Peter?" Jackson laughs.

Peter answers yes while Malia says no at the same time. Malia glares at her biological father.

"To me, he is nothing but a sperm donor," Malia huffs.

"Don't be so dramatic sweetie," Peter smirks, "but yes, technically any parent- child bond is strong. Even if you don't favor each other, you’re family. Take Isaac and Jackson for example. Isaac has a shitty biological father and he still is going to go back, while Jackson has a great adoption father situation, money wise, and they don't quite agree in most terms,"

Both Isaac and Jackson glare at the older for bringing them into his explanation of things, but neither say a word. And the pack doesn't respond either, knowing the conversation is among us but between the two.

"I am not your daughter," Malia growls. Kira is holding her hand tightly, trying to calm her.

"Sadly you are," Peter says without a smirk for once. Malia refuses to answer, so instead looks at her alpha.

"What now?" she asks.

"We learn to trust one another. More than we already do," Scott answers.

"We'll do exercises. Stuff that will seem like Girl Scout moves but will work," Derek demands.

"Like what? Trust falls?" Aiden laughs. Derek cocks an eye at him.

"Exactly," Derek answers. Aiden immediately shuts up, realizing this is no joke.

"I think it's time to go back to bed," Kira butts in being adorably awkward.

"Agreed," I groan as I grab Aiden’s hand and drags him away from the pack.

 

I absolutely hate waking Aiden up. It takes forever.

"Aiden, Wake up!" I groan as I shake him. He doesn't wake up, just turns away. Not gonna be that easy mister!

"God, sometimes I just wish I could use that banshee scream at all times," I mutter to myself as I climb on top of him.

"What Lydia? I'm sleepy,” he mutters into his pillow. Oh, idea!

"I'm naked," I purr into his ear. His eyes immediately go wide as he sits up, knocking me off him.

"Hey, you moved me," I say with a fake out. He rolls his eyes obviously annoyed.

"You lied," he moans.

"I used my advantages," I say with a slutty smile as I get out of bed and and drag him behind me. I decide to put on some pajama shorts so I’m not just in a t-shirt. Like usual the guys are all shirtless and in sweats. It’s kind of hectic and relaxing in weekend mornings because there is no food schedule, but we all don't get ready and make whatever we want. 

I run in to get a strawberry pop tart before they all disappear. It’s a favorite among the girls. But with that I run straight into Jackson’s naked chest.

"Whoa there, What? Aiden not doing it for ya anymore?" Jackson mocks as I have to look up at him from my 5'3" height.

"Don't be a dick," I grumble and push past him, seeing Kira with the box.

"Any left?" I ask, she smiles at me and holds up the last two packs in the box and hands one over. I think I may have the biggest smile ever in my face.

 

It's raining outside today, which kind of sucks because I wanted to go on a run, but can't now. So instead we all lie around the den being sluggish in our pjs. Kira is in a marvel characters onesie, Erica in Boyd’s oversized clothes, Allison in sweatpants and a robe. Sooner or later we'll start those damn trust exercises, we all know it. So why not be comfortable while doing it?

"Everyone, put on a shirt. We're gonna start the exercise. I know don't get too excited," Derek orders as he and Stiles leave to go get a shirt. All males doing so except Isaac, who just pulls one on from his small bag under the couch.

"This is by far Scott and Derek’s dumbest idea," Erica says in obvious pain, She took more medicine, but as before, we learned that if Darius works hard enough and Erica is weak enough, it can be overpowered.

"Well, it's all we got right now," Cora mutters as she wraps herself tighter in Jackson’s red lacrosse hoodie.

"Come on, they'll be down stairs soon. Let's get to the training room," Allison mumbles as she takes off the pink robe, which reveals a white tank top underneath.

We all go downstairs and wait for the men to come down with shirts on, and they do after a while. There is a rotation; one of each mating pair stands while the other goes to the next person. Aiden and I start first, being a pair. I catch him first, and then instead of being caught when I fall he picks me up.

"Aiden, stop," I giggle. He laughs as he kisses my cheek.

"Nope, I prefer when I'm already holding you than having to catch you," he argues, being adorable as always.

"We need to take this serious!" I laugh even louder, earning a few looks.

"Next!" Derek yells suddenly. Aiden puts me down, but before he goes, he leans down to kiss me hard and long. I smile against the kiss as he lets me go and walks away. 

Allison is the next in line for me. I love it when we kiss but each time it happens I worry more and more about the possible problem we might have, and I'm to scared to find out.

 

"What's wrong?" Allison asks as soon as she comes up.

"Nothing," I lie as she falls back in my arms gracefully.

"You do realize I'm a living breathing lie detector, right?" she laughs. I make sure no one is listening to tell her.

"I haven't had my period in a while, like three weeks. It's off schedule and Aiden and I have been enjoying one another's company for awhile," I whisper to her as we get ready for me to fall back. Her eyes widen suddenly as I fall back.

"You think you’re-?!"

"Maybe," I whisper. How does this happen? We were safe, and secure. I'm not on birth control but he always wears condoms!

"Did you not use protection?" she whispers.

"Of course we did," I mutter in anger. I'm not stupid. I'm Lydia Martin!

"Sorry, it's just rare. Not impossible for weres to succeed over the condom or restriction," she mumbles.

"I'm worried, I've been getting sick lately and I went up a cup size," I panic.

"That's not hard to notice," she laughs. I glare at her as we switch places again.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know,"

"Have you ever been...?"

"Not long enough to know what to do," she says with a sad tone. "Have you gotten a test yet?"

"I'm too scared," I whisper. I'm 17 years old, not nearly old enough to be a mom. And Aiden? I love him, but he is a former killer alpha. Not really daddy material.

"And Aiden?" she whispers. I shake my head.

"Can't omegas smell pregnancy or hear it, something like that?" I whisper. This conversation needs to hurry up.

"Some, it's rare. Especially this early," she answers sadly. Great.

"Next!" Derek yells. I grab her arm before she goes.

"Don't tell anyone," I warn. She nods in understanding before continuing her way over. I'm met with Isaac next. He looks at me in an odd way as I step behind him, ready to catch the tall teen.

"What?" I ask as he falls back, still looking at me funny.

"It's nothing," he mumbles.This is annoying. I'm already on edge and this is making me mad.

"Just tell me," I demand as he starts to stand.

"It's just, you smell different. That's all," he shrugs. My heartbeat quickens at that remark. Could Isaac? How do I?

"Um, you okay?" he asks, looking at me like I'm crazy. I give a tight lipped smile and nod.

But no! I am most definitely not alright

-Isaac-

Weird, but she smells different. Like not her usual strawberries and freshness, but I don't know, like something else entirely. Whatever, not my problem.

After a few rounds of falling in people's arms and then catching them, my body hurts a little. It’s still really sore even after all that time. The girl catches didn't hurt like the guys. The guys have a little more strength and aren't soft. So when they catch me, I flinch. It’s actually pretty annoying, because then I get the pity stares.

My last person to do trust falls with is Peter. I guess I should thank Scott for trying to hold it off as long as he did. Peter smirks when he gets a look at me and scents the annoyance radiating off my body.

"Let's just get this over with," I demand as I take a step in front of him. He smirks that stupid smirk.

"Eager now, are we?" he smiles. Great, so he's enjoying himself.

"Just fall," I snap as I stand behind him. He does as told and I catch him with ease. I’m trying not to touch him too much, but of course Peter throws his weight on me and I have to practically hug him to hold him up.

"You’re an ass," I mumble as he get to his feet. He doesn't respond, amusement clear on his face. Now it's my turn to be caught. Great, I've been watching him with the other enough to know he's handsy with them all, with the exception of his own blood. I roll my eyes as I stand in front of him fall back, either my ass will land on the floor or.... he'll catch me. I don't know which ones worse.

I am caught by Peter, but not in a way that Lydia or Jackson caught me with. He catches me by holding my hips, right near the areas Kate cut me with and filled with mountain ash or wolfsbane, where James’ foot favored right after my ribs. I suck in a breath of pain, and quickly before I can protest, his hands slip under my shirt, finding each bruise.

"Ouch, stop," I order in pain. He laughs as he gives one more squeeze to the one on my ribs before letting go. My whole body flinches at that one.

"You’re still not healing? Not even halfway?" he says. He reeks of amusement, and his face looks like he's enjoying himself, but I also sense concern. That's not possible, is it?

I choose to ignore it. "Sorry, but I have a werewolf’s worst nightmare flowing through my body."

"This is a trust exercise. I'm not sensing much trust, should we try again?" he says with a smug grin.

"Yes, sure. In hell," I say with sarcasm as I walk away from the older man and towards his daughter and her lover. It's a dirty trick, but I know Peter won't come over here if Malia is around, usually.

"Using me as an escape method?" she laughs. I shrug. Yes I am, but I feel as if she'll think I'm using her just to using her if I answer.

"Whatever you say, puppy," I smirk. It's a something I've noticed a lot of people call her because she's just too damn innocent and young at heart. She rolls her eyes as Kira giggles at the nickname.

"I'm not a puppy," she groans in annoyance.

"You look like a puppy," I laugh.

"So do you," she defends herself with.

"Doesn't count, he's an omega, he's suppose to look like a puppy. You’re not the only puppy babe, don't worry," Kira giggles at the taller girl. Malia glares a fake glare at her girlfriend.

"Yea, you’re just the biggest puppy," I say as I stick my tongue out. Malia tosses an actual glare at me, but I smile anyways. How could someone so sweet come from two psychos? Wherever the Desert Wolf is, I'm glad the pack dealt with it and Malia is okay.

"Don't make me bite you," she threatens.

"Don't think I wouldn't enjoy it," I wink.

"Hey, my girl. Back off man," Kira says with a fake warning as she tosses her arm around the taller girl.

"I'm sorry, foxy. Your right, boundaries, I mean, you really are terrifying. With that onis, I can't imagine how scared those guys that really try to get with her are," I joke with my hands up. In return I receive a friendly glare.

 

"I'm hungry," Allison whines as we get upstairs. She is, of course, on Scott’s back.

"Then get food, genius," Stiles laughs.

"Stiles? Please, I'm hungry," she says, giving her best puppy dog face.

"Fine. What do you want?" he sighs.

"Hmm, can you bring in a bowl of watermelon?" she asks. He nods and gets up from the place he just sat with a sigh.

Everyone makes it to the Den and takes their usual seats, while I just grab a pillow and stay on the floor. Hayden and Liam always take the love seat, while Scott and Allison & Cora and Jackson & Aiden and Lydia always have the couch. Malia and Kira usually cuddle on the floor (a few feet from me) with a blanket. Erica and Boyd take the small chair while Erica sits on Boyd’s lap. Ethan and Danny sit on a lounge chair, while Derek and Stiles share a recliner. Peter just takes a chair. It seemed like a seating chart to me, personally.

"You feeling better at all?" Derek asks Erica.

"Oh, um. Yeah. But a few Girl Scout exercises won't do much for me," Erica sighs.

"We'll get there. Don't worry about it," Allison smiles. Erica returns a sad one. Boyd holds her closer for reassurance.

"So what do we do now, little betas?" Peter asks from is assigned chair.

"Cuddle," Danny laughs as he snuggles into Ethan. Yeah, sure. Great idea Danny, let me just grab my pillow.

"Something that involves everyone," Cora says, clearly unimpressed.

"Awe. Does my favorite hard ass need a hug?" Aiden laughs next to her

"Touch me and I will end you," she threatens. Due to Jackson and her being in the middle, she’s an easy target for her boyfriend and the two couples at each side.

"Can't end us all," Allison smirks as she jumps on Cora. Jackson holds her down in his lap as Scott, Aiden, and Lydia follow the female omega’s movements. They’re all hugging the hardass.

"I swear once your all off of me, you’re gonna die," Cora shouts.

"At least I will die knowing we were able to all cuddle on the Cora Hale," Scott says with a smug grin.

"And you will so die at the hands of The Cora Hale," she replies.

"So getting a picture of this," Ethan laughs as he finds his phone. Derek sat back amused by his sister’s annoyance.

"Ethan, don't you dare," she threats. Her threats are usually bone chilling, but how can you be afraid of someone that’s trapped in a puppy pile?

"Too Late!" Ethan chuckles as he takes the picture carefully, so there are no glowing eyes.

Stiles walks back in at this moment with watermelon in hand and laughs at the sight he sees. "I walk out for a minute and walk back in on a puppy pile."

"This is so not a puppy pile, we aren't puppies! And I'm forced into this! Help me!" Cora demands. Stiles just places the bowl of watermelon on the coffee table.

"You’re right, because the major puppies aren't involved, besides Scott. He's a major puppy," Stiles says with a smirk.its true one of the alphas is a puppy.

"Am not, Liam is a major puppy," Scott laughs as they move themselves off Cora.

Liam is about to respond when Erica cuts in, "Bull shit, Malia is most definitely the biggest puppy."

"Agreed," I cut in, earning a glare from Malia.

"Guys! I'm not a puppy. I'm a badass werecoyote," she groans as she hides her face in Kira’s shoulder.

"Believe me, we all know. You’re still our little puppy though," Lydia laughs as she eggs one of the three blondes.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass in training tomorrow," Malia groans, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"Does Kira have a thing for puppies or something? Because I'm sensing a pattern," Aiden chuckles. Both Scott and Malia glare at him for the comment.

"Yes, and both Cora and Lydia have a thing for jackass wolves," Ethan laughs as he looks at Jackson and his twin. It's funny how Cora slept with Aiden once and ends up with Jackson, while Lydia dated Jackson for two years and ends up with Aiden.

"Hey now! That's the only thing we have in common," Cora says with defense.

"That and violent threats," Derek mumbles, causing both girls to glare at the alpha.

Lydia decides to switch the subject, "Back to Kira."

"No! I'm am not your doorway out of this one," Kira says as she cuddles into Malia. I chuckle to myself, but apparently not very well because Malia looks my way with a evil look in her eye.

"And you call me a puppy?" she laughs. I smile and shrug.

"I'm definitely not a puppy," I say with a grin.

"Actually, you are. Probably one of the biggest. Remember when we first saw you," Erica smirks. They cannot be playing the Kate card. I notice some of the pack that avoids the issue, stiffens up at the mention of her name; namely Derek, Scott, and Allison.

"You cannot use that against me. That was not puppy, that was against my will," I say with an eye roll. Sometimes the more blunt and dark humored pack members (Erica, Stiles, Jackson, and Aiden) take it too far. But as long as I'm not being threatened or having it used against me in a fight, I play along.

"I don't know. I see puppy," Stiles smirks at me. I roll my eyes at Stiles. I would say he's a puppy, but he's more of a pest.

"I'm not a puppy. There are only three puppies here," I say with a smirk.

"Not in my book, you can't wear a collar and not be a puppy," Malia smirk. I roll my eyes trying to act mad, but she is a damn puppy. How can you be mad at a puppy?

"You cannot use the Kate card against me. That is so not fair,"

"Makes sense to me, pup," Ethan says with a smirk. Danny hits his chest playfully but doesn't hide the smile on his face.

"Go morph or something," I say, each word laced with sarcasm. Aiden and Ethan share a small look of amusement.

"So chief, enough with the puppy talk, what's the next exercise?" Allison says as she switches the conversation and looks at Derek. He frowns, his brooding face falling.

"We share our fears and why. We learn about one another," Derek frowns. I feel myself stiffen up, and no doubt they felt my heart beat faster. I'm not afraid of much, but at the same time I'm afraid of everything.

"I'll start, I'm afraid of dying. You think that I'm this alpha that great and powerful, and I escape death too much to worry, but one day I won't," the alpha mumbles. For some reason his fear in expected but completely out of character.

"Being taken. It's expected, but it's my fear. The thought of going back to that life is indescribable. It's constant pain of knowing you don't belong here, but there's nothing to do about it except see it happen over and over again," Stiles admits. So we're going around the room with this. Lydia and Aiden are next.

"Being the bad guy, it scares me. The thoughts I get sometimes are completely horrid, and I hate myself for them," Aiden says with shame.

"Finding things out, sometimes they can ruin us or change us," Lydia mumbles. For some reason I get that smell from her again, the one that's different. Allison reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"Losing family, I think to myself all the time....I lost them. I have three family members left, and I could lose them too," Cora says with tears dotting at her eyes. I understand that fear; I have one person left.

"I'm afraid of never belonging, I've felt like that most of my life without my real parents," Jackson mumbles. It takes a lot out of him to say that.

"I'm afraid of becoming Kate. I hate that I use to love her, that somewhere deep down I love her. because one day I might have to kill her," Allison says in a quiet tone, her eyes locking with mine. Scott squeezes her.

"Losing you all because of me. I couldn't take it if any of you pack members died due to me," Scott says, his true alpha shining through. Boyd and Erica are next.

"Going back, as sad and immature as it is, especially with everything going on, the seizures and side effects. That video. It haunts me," Erica whimpers as she cuddles into Boyd. The video. I never saw it, but I know about it. Enough to know whoever did it deserves the world’s biggest bitch award with the exception of Kate Argent.

"Erica’s death. I never thought I would ever freak like that. And it destroyed me, not knowing where she was and that I wasn't there just to be there," Boyd mumbles. Erica turns him over and plants a long kiss, afterwards mumbling sweet nothings.

"I can't be alone, I don't know how to. I've always had someone. So hearing all these thoughts of being alone, they terrify me," Ethan admits.

"I'm human. I can't fight. So yes, monsters scare me because they can kill," Danny answers. Liam and Hayden are next, then Malia and Kira, Peter, and sadly me.

"Losing it to anger, I've worked so hard to control it, and I remember the blackouts of it. I could seriously hurt someone," Liam mumbles as Hayden kisses his temple. We all know by someone he means Hayden.

"Weakness, I can't fight much. I'm as human as they come. So there’s the thought of one of you dying, and I'm completely able to do nothing but stand there," Hayden says as she squeezes Liam's hand.

Malia sighs and looks at her father before answering, "My parents, one wants me dead while the other could care less if I was or not. It's not that I'm afraid they'll kill me or anything like that, just that if it happened.... I'd have no one to cry at my grave." Peter looks at her with sad eyes, and she stares back in complete disbelief. She didn't think anyone wanted her.

"The fox inside me, it is its own being. It can hurt someone, it can trick someone like last time," Kira sighs. Her girlfriend hugs her and whispers a, 'that wasn’t your fault'

Peter’s turn.

"Loss of power. Without it I'm helpless," Peter sighs. He knows his selfish reason, but he has to tell the truth. In his own sick, twisted way, power is all Peter has.

My turn. I shouldn't have to even be here, but as part of Darius's hit list, I’m obligated. They all know my fear thanks to Peter, but the reason behind it is what they want.

"Claustrophobia. The reason I'm scared is because there it all closes in on you, mentally, emotionally and physically. Nothing to do but think, realize, and weep. Every mistake, wrong, right, and worry creeps in and all you can do is face it," I say quietly, swallowing down my pride. My eyes lock with Peter’s for a moment, and I don't look away. I want him to see what he didn't feel, what he didn't know.

"So now that's all out in the open? Do we feel more trust for one another?" Peter asks as he looks away, being the first to break. The pack nods.

"I feel closer to you guys, and farther from him," Erica mumbles.

"That's good right?" Liam asks, his face lighting up from the downer moment. Erica smiles and nods.

"Am I the only one hungry? All this seriousness has made me starving," Kira whines.  
Allison smiles and agrees with water melon in her mouth.

"Well then I guess we need our best cooks in the kitchen," Jackson smiles at the Asian girl knowing that she is one of them. I roll my eyes as Kira and Lydia's eyes meet mine. So it's us three?

"You guys suck," I groan as I get up and follow the read head and the fox into the kitchen.

"What are we gonna make?" Lydia asks.

"Grilled cheese and some homemade tomato soup while I make the sweet tea and lemonade?" Kira suggests. I nod, already getting the huge pan out for bread. So we're making eighteen sandwiches? Sounds like fun. 

Lydia starts on the other pan, getting it ready, when suddenly she feels sick and runs off to the bathroom.

"You okay babe?" Aiden yells as she runs past him.

"She hasn't been feeling well today. I'm going to go check on her," I hear Allison mumble from the den. This leaves Kira and I to do the sandwiches until Lydia comes back.

After half an hour of cooking, the Hale McCall pack is in the kitchen, getting plates of food and checking the weather. It's been off and on showers all day.

"Kira, I gotta say your onesie is really cracking me up," Scott laughs at the Marvel comic onesie.

"I think it's great. You should stop speaking," Boyd chuckles. It’s a rarity, so we don't say much.

"Is my mate a Marvel geek?" Erica says with a sly smile.

"I’m not a geek," he grumbles.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you say," she smirks.

-Darius-

Well, well, well. Erica...this simply isn't going to work, not on my watch. I guess I need to break this pack in order to have my pack. And once they’re mine, Derek will simply just have to disappear. He's of no use to me anyways. All I want is them, and him for myself.

I want Lydia the Intelligent, Aiden the Bad, Cora the Brave, Allison the Damned, Danny the Joy, Hayden the Loyal, Scott the Leader, Boyd the Content, Erica the Beauty, Jackson the Strong, Ethan the Caring, Isaac the Broken, Peter the Powerful, Kira the Innocent, Malia the Honest, Liam the Storm.

And last, I want him. My first omega. 

But patience is key, and I have to play this smart. Dealing with rogue hunters and breaking a pack, that's hard work and not to mention suicidal if I do it wrong. Maybe a deal would help me win. But that's a later tactic. For now, we need separation. All the humans have wolfsbane surrounding their home so much that I couldn't get into their home without causing suspicion. But maybe I can separate a wolf, a weak link, in a way no one would guess.

I’m finding ways to insert myself in each pack members life, like the fact I'll be a substitute teacher that somehow keeps popping up, a tip I've learned from the Gerard Argent’s failure. But first, they a need to be in school for this.

I find myself at the graveyard, George Lahey is about a hundred feet away from me. Even from here I can smell anger and Jack Daniels on him. Perfect, I need him like this, jumping at the chance to find his son and punish him. I grip the flyer that has the picture of the pretty omega and the word 'runaway' under it in my hand. I make my way over to him acting worried and cautious, like someone that is about to break bad news to someone.

"George Lahey?" I call out. The man looks at me in obvious anger.

"Yes? Who wants to know?" The man snaps.

"I'm new, and I've noticed the posters around town of your son," I say as I hold up the police flyer. The man looks at me with a suspicious look.

"And you are?"

"Darius Ross, I going to be teaching at the High School for the time being. I'll be substituting for Algebra at beacon hills high and as co coach for the lacrosse team, I think I have some information on your son and his whereabouts," I say with a fake shaky voice. He puts down his shovel and walks near me taking the poster from my hands.

"You know where my boy is?" he asks angrily. I shake my head.

"Yes and I'd really like to do this without involving the authorities. He's been staying with some students trying to help him, you know teens, they have good intentions just make dumb decisions," I say. I really want to keep Stiles as far away from the Sheriff as possible. Besides, I know Mr. Lahey doesn't want the police snooping around him and his son for too long. Not long enough to notice the marks.

"Yes, of course. But my son, he's still here?" Mr.Lahey says with a venomous smile.

"Yes. He's staying in the Hale household."

"The Hales, with the money and a burnt house, with all teens from the school. I'm the swim coach there, you know?" he asks. I smile and nod at him.

"Yes, that's the one. I'm telling you this, because I know how worried you must be and all. But I feel this is as if this is as far as I should be involved, considering I'm a teacher and all. That would be awkward," I say with a fake uneasy smile.

"Of course, um, thank you so much. Do you know exactly how I could get the address to this household?" he asks.

"Of course. And I'd say to go on a school day without a the teenagers running around. They'd lie and such. You know boys, you wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found in a house with that many teens," I smirk a little.

"Till Monday then," he smiles.

"Till Monday then," I reply. Slowly this is going my way. Being closer to Erica will help me control her the way I need too. And I'll be able to get one of the two emissaries out of the way. The pretty one. I give him my number and the Hale address, and I'm excited. Tuesday I start my new job, Tuesday Isaac Lahey will be a student at Beacon Hills High, and Tuesday I will see Stiles.

-Peter-

Sunday funday, as Talia use to say. What a load of bullshit. I hate Sundays. All we do is train and complain. Like right now, there is a fight between no other than Lydia and Cora.

"It's not my fault that we didn't have enough shampoo," Cora yells.

"But you had to use the last bit of mine?!?" Lydia screams.

"You're freaking unbelievable. Are you really getting this upset over shampoo? We have like twenty others," Cora defends herself.

"And you couldn't use one of theirs. It had to be mine?" Lydia says with crossed arms.

"You know what you're right. As always, Queen Lydia is right. I'm sorry next time I'll use everyone else’s peasant shampoo," Cora snaps, earning a glare from the girl that was making a big deal over nothing. Apparently Stiles was just as fed up with them as I was.

"Lydia, Cora! Stop screaming. Must I remind you we all have werewolf hearing, and we're trying to trust one another. Now Lydia, this is a little over the top, we'll get more shampoo. Cora, you could not be a cruel with your words and try a different approach. Okay? Now both of you shut up and say sorry," Stiles snaps at the two. Both glare at one another and mutter a form of an apology before walking off.

"That was new," I laugh at the young omega.

Stiles sighs, "I was sick of listening to their arguments. Besides it's not helping Erica and we've made way too much improvement to go back because of a fight about shampoo,"

"Agreed," I mumble.

"So you know a lot about Derek, right?" Stiles asks with a look of curiosity.

"Yeah, why? Trouble in paradise?" I ask. Stiles rolls his eyes at the remark.

"No. His birthday is in a week. I just don't know what to get him, and everyone else is giving him presents," Stiles says, knowing Derek can't hear him right now.

"Why don't you just walk into your guys room wearing nothing but a trench coat," I say with a nonchalant tone. Stiles rolls his eyes at the remark.

"Classy. Really Peter," Stiles grumbles. I laugh before suggesting another.

"He'll never admit it, but he loves techno music, Skrillex and all that."

"Really?" Stiles asks, his voice laced with surprise. I nod.

"Yes, now shhh. I just gave you top secret information on Derek that only Cora and I know," I laugh.

"Thanks," Stiles whispers before walking off. It makes me laugh at how well everyone in the house has been able to keep the secret of the surprise birthday party. I mean, we're in a house of living breathing lie detectors and my oblivious nephew hasn't even thought of his birthday and birthday plans. He's turning twenty, and he hasn't even thought about it.

I mean, has he not noticed the whispers and secrecy of sneaking in party decor? His best friend, Braeden, is flying into town just to see him. I like Braeden, she makes sense to Derek, much like my best friend use to make sense to me, before he died in the fire. She's the only human that can kick Derek’s grumpy ass too, so that's a perk. Before Stiles came along I use to silently pray that they would date, but they never did.

I wake up to the loud sound of screeching voices the girls voices yelling that they need this or that. Ugh, at least it’s Kira’s, Liam's, and Boyds turn to cook. I can only imagine Kira is working those boys to death.

I get dressed in jeans and a black v-neck as I walk down and run straight into Malia. Malia, whose fear is that if she died, no one wanted her from the time she was born. Malia my daughter, who silently wishes that my biggest fear is losing her instead of power. I feel my heart break silently at the look on her face when she sees me, mixed with pain and disgust.

"You're in my way," she grumbles, pushing past me to get to the bathroom. I continue walking down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing piles of waffles and a variety of syrup and jams around.

"Looks great," I compliment my daughter’s girlfriend. Kira shoots me a tight lipped smile, but in her eyes I see disappointment and rage, because I hurt her mate. I grab my plates and make my way out to the dining area, taking my seat at the top of the table across from the young blonde omega who sat at the end. Breakfast is hectic, with Lydia feeling sick from the food apparently. But she doesn't throw up, so I guess that's good.

They all leave for school leaving, me with the omega who hates me. I live to annoy him, and sometimes I see a different side of him. But today he seems uneasy and less annoyed.

"You alright?" I ask from my seat on the couch as he leans over a netbook full of biology notes. He nods. Lie.

"Just tell me," I groan. He sighs and frowns but answers anyways.

"It's stupid. I just have this feeling. A bad one."

"Well you’re not a banshee, so it might be those omega hormones acting up," I smirk. Omega and Heat jokes are my favorite.

"Or maybe the sight of you just sets me unease," he snaps back.

"You know I met your brother?" I laughs. He freezes up at the mention of his older brother.

"Right before he left. He was still seventeen, and he was Laura's date to prom. He ever tell you about Laura?" I ask. Remembering the sight of my niece, a spitting image of her mother. Dark, short hair, tan skin, but with blue eyes much like mine.

"Yea, a little. I was ten or nine. But I remember seeing pictures of her. She was on the swim team and her and Camden were close," Isaac mumbles back.

"Close? That's Hilarious. She was in love with him, and he loved her back. You could smell it. How old would he be now? 24, right?" I ask. I'm attempting a conversation here, whether it leads to me annoying him or actually talking. Either is fine with me.

"Um yeah. Around there," he mumbles, still reading the notes.

"But they could never date? Why was that? I mean, Laura was sneaking around with him for prom."

"My dad wasn't big on letting his star player date, it was all grades and swim. No distractions allowed."

"Hmm, he's one of those dads. Well I guess the other kind too."

"Are you trying to do something with me right now?" Isaac snaps, so clearly I've annoyed him with this talk. Didn't mean to, but sometimes it happens.

"No, just trying to chat," I answer with a nonchalant tone.

"Well don't, sorry my brother didn't date your niece. Not my fault," he snaps.

"Why did he never look this bad? I mean when I went through those memories you were getting abused way before he passed. Why didn't Camden? I don't think Laura knew either," I ask, ignoring his demands.

"He probably lied. That and there weren't many bruise on him to notice, it was more of verbal abuse," Isaac says with venom and malice laced in his voice.

"Didn't want to damage the star athlete?" I smile, enjoying how easily he gets angry.

"Something like that," he grumbles, before walking off and getting away from me. I shrug, knowing around lunch he will be back.

 

I'm watching an episode of friends when I hear a knock on the door with an unfamiliar scent. I get up and answer it to reveal an average looking man that reeks of anger and despair.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask. He's human, he must be lost or something. He clenching at a paper in his hand, I can't see it though.

"May I come in?" The man asks. I shrug but move myself so he can walk in.

"What's your name? And what do you want?" I ask as he walk into the den. His eyes falling in the couch that's made up like a bed would be.

"George, and I'm looking for something," he says with a angry tone.

"Well what is it?" I snap as his eyes look around the home.

"Nice house, real big. Lots of people must live here," he says with suspicion. I don't trust this man. I want him out now.

"What can I help you find?" I ask with annoyance.

"Not something as much as a someone," he replies before handing me the paper. I don't need to even look at it to know who he is looking for or who this man is. This is Isaac Laheys father.

As soon as I open my mouth to deny him, sounds of the footsteps come down.

"Who was at the-" Isaac is about to finish his sentence when his eyes lock with his father’s.

"Been a long time boy. But it's time to come home," the man says with malice in each word. It's so obvious to see the difference from a good parent and this man. Chris Argent, for example, lept at his daughter, ready to fight the world for her. Even I was a better father when I met Malia.

"Dad," Isaac mutters, unable to move. Fear is keeping him in place.

"Well, thank you for keeping my son for me, but I think it's time we get going," Mr. Lahey says before taking a step towards the boy.

I grab his arm, in hopes of stopping him. Mr. Lahey looks at me with those evil beady eyes, the kid obviously is a spitting image of his mother and nothing like his father.

"I suggest you let me go, before I call the authorities," he snaps. I lock eyes with him and realize there's no way of getting out of this. The police will be coming after us and raising suspicions. Parents will want to separate the pack, making it that much easier for the hunters or Darius.

I reluctantly let go of the man’s arm and watch him walk towards his son, who reeks of fear. It was always in his plans to return to his father, but obviously he’s scared to at the same time.

Mr. Lahey grabs his sons forearm forcefully, making Isaacs limbs reconnect themselves and start working again as his feet start to move. My eyes never leave him as his never meet mine.

They leave silently and I hear the sound of him getting shoved in a car from inside, his groan of pain. There’s no doubt that Mr. Lahey probably wasn't gently with the bruises and unhealed wounds.

Once the car drives away I'm able to let myself breathe and freak out. This makes it easier for our enemies to attack. My hands are able to find my phone and dial Derek’s number.

After a few rings Derek picks up, and spits out a annoyed 'what'.

"We have a problem," I panic.


	13. School Days

Chapter 13

~Derek~

This cannot be happening. Not now! I panic as I txt the pack and tell Peter to come to the school.

To: Allison, Scott, Stiles ❤️, Danny, Ethan, Erica, Boyd, Hayden, Liam, Peter, Aiden, Lydia, Kira, Malia , Cora, Jackson

Emergency Pack Meeting at lunch. Meet in the locker room. Make sure Finstock isn't around!

There are response from all of them, asking what's wrong and how to fix it. I don't answer in complete worry. I wait outside the school when I see Peters car pull up.

"How did it happen?" I panic. Not as much for Isaac, who I do worry for, but more for the pack.

"Someone had to have told him, the kid never left the house without one of us there and watching," Peter says with worry.

"You think it was Kate or Darius?" I ask.

"Does it matter, either way it puts us all at risk," Peter snaps, I know he doesn't mean to but he can't help it right now.

"No one is there for him there. Do you think he'll be in school tomorrow?" I ask. Peter shrugs.

 

Lunch Bell rings as Peter and I are already in the locker room as Stiles is able to usher Coah out by annoying him and giving a reason Finnstock should eat with the teachers.

"Alright, what is it?" Scott ask, immediately.

"Where's Isaac?" Erica ask, noticing her friend's absenct.

"His dad took him, came to the house and took him home," Peter answers trying to look like this wasn't a time for panic.

"What? How?" Allison saysjumping up, even Stiles was right behind her. The need to protect and love one another in their omega ways.

"We don't know, did anyone ever see you guys on the walks, Danny and Cora you guys were the ones that would volunteer to get out of the house a lot with him," I ask, trying to calm myself in order to calm the pack.

"No," and "Not once," came from them.

"Only Kate and Darius knew," Stiles says as he jumps into conclusion.

"You think it was one of them?" Malia ask me. 

I'm not the one to answer though," It was Darius. I can hear him. It's all going according to plans. He getting his way, it's him. He has no problem letting me know what he intends to do. He's trying to separate us but keep an eye on us," Erica says with worry in those big brown eyes. 

"Whatever he tries to do, trust one another. Don't give into him," Scott says taking the leadership roll. I thank him for that, he's the vocal leader whereas I'm the silent one.

"And Isaac? He may not be Darius top priority, but he is Kate's? Not to mention he is also on the hit list!" Allison say with worry, Stiles reaches for her hand instead of Scott.

"We'll take care of him. I promise you," he says to Allison who looks at him with hope in her eyes. I hope Stiles didn't just give a promise he can't keep.

"He'll need your help. In more ways than one," Lydia says as she puts a hand on Stiles shoulder. She's become a close friend to both omegas, and a great support system.

"But, he's not as weak as we think he is either," Jackson cuts in.

"So that means we can't slow down either. We can't drop everything and freak out. We still have to train harder and learn more than ever about one another," I say in my alpha tone. 

"Trust and Pack is key," Scott says with his earnest voice. I nod in agreeance. In that moment Marin walks in, her pants suit on and carrying files of paperwork that were meant for school.

"I don't assume any of you know why Darius Ross is the new substitute for math for the next few weeks or months, do you?" She ask as she holds up a file that was under his name.

"What?" Peter ask as he takes the file of fake and forged teacher documents and certificates.

"That's not the worse part. He's also going to be coaching along Finnstock. All of your are in the Lacrosse team right? It's like Pack activity or something," she ask with seriousness on her face. 

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Aiden ask as he runs his hands through his hair.

"He is coming tomorrow, and Isaac Lahey is enrolled in school again, I assume none of you did that, he'll be here tomorrow. He has some scheduled counseling," she says as she shows us his file as well.

"Erica? You okay?" Kira ask, being the sweet girl she is.

"No, I'm not okay! He sees everything and I can't do shit about it," she shouts as she kicks a locker, causing a dent. Boyd sighs as he fixes it.

"Erica, stop freaking out! Deaton and I are working on it," Marin says trying to calm down the blonde. 

"Work faster, because this fucking hurts," Erica shouts as she falls to the ground, her head in her hands. Muttering insults to Darius who was torturing my Beta.

Boyd picks her up and kisses her long and hard, taking some of her pain away as you see her relaxing and him cringing from the pain.

"Boyd, you didn't have too," she says as they parted. He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. 

"We'll be around at all times, avoid being alone with him at all cost. And watch out for one another. Stiles stay away, Erica the closer he gets to you, the stronger he will get. Boyd don't even think about doing anything," I warn. It's a strange thing to warn my beta that causes the least trouble.

"No promises," he huffs, but one warning look and he knows.

 

They all arrive home on time, no lacrosse practice today thank god. Training will be harder than ever and I'm focusing on everyone's weakness.

They all get in their training clothes and I have Stiles working on self defense, mostly how to avoid being hit and getting away rather than fighting back. We have our strongest up against one another. Then Scott and I are rolling around in the mats fighting for dominance. It's a pretty fair fight I'd say but I'm eventually able to have him on the floor. We have the twins practicing morphing, which we think will kick some ass against Darius. Peter said he didn't want to to practice because he didn't need it, cocky much dear uncle. And Lydia said that she shouldn't do any physical exercise because she feels like she's about to be ill and should just practice the weapons. Allison is quick to agree with her, saying that since she's better at weapons she can teach her something.

Once training is over we all decide to order chicken from KFC, that it will be good fuel. Stiles particularly loves KFC so it is not surprising he wants it.

"I still want to go the Dance," Erica cuts in the middle of the meal. The dance? I give Stiles a questioning look.

"It's in a few weeks. It's a fall ends dance," he answers.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I mumble. 

"What? You cannot not let us go to the dance!" Lydia shouts, Lydia Martin, of course she'd put up a fight over a dance.

"I've never been to one," Allison says, clearly she agrees with the girls, great so now Scott agrees.

"What the worse that could happen? Besides Malia and Stiles have also never been to a dance," Scott ask.

"It would be fun," Kira mumbles, Malia smiles at her girlfriend, "I'm not much of a dancer, but I love slow dances."

"Just let the kids go, they'll be in one building with a bunch of other kids, they'll be fine," Peter sighed.

"Fine, but just dance. No repeats, Lydia!" I say looking at the red head. Peter smirks a little at that.

"I'll be sure it won't happen again," she mutters while glaring at my uncle.

"We need to go dress shopping all of us!" Hayden smiles.

"What kind of dresses?" Allison ask. 

"Any kind, no sundresses though. That's tacky," Erica says with pursed lips.

~Isaac~

The car ride home was quiet, painfully quiet. I knew what would happen at the house, I knew where I would end up. I adjusted the scarf around my neck thinking of a lie that I'd come up with for all the bruises and scars he didn't cause. The ones he would notice. 

"You're going back to school tomorrow, you're gonna contact the police department and apologize, saying that I found you on the road. You don't want to get your friends in trouble, do you?" Dad ask as he clenches the wheel, tightly.

"No, I don't," I mumble.

"You do realize I have to punish you, right? That whatever happens is your fault, again," He says in monotone.

"Yes," I answer, trying not to stutter. He hates when I stutter.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous scarf," He ask as he turns the Corner. We're about ten minutes away now.

"I got jumped, when I started to come back home. They choked me until I was unconscious. That was when I ran into some kids from school, offering to take me in until I was stable," I lie.

"Your panic attack lasted a long time, didn't it? So I assume you met those kids later?" He asked.

"I met them a week ago, I was planning on coming back soon," I lie. Well the first part was a lie.

"Do they know? " He ask, I shake my head as I take the scarf off. Thankfully the burn marks healed and the rest was almost healed up completely.

"Pretty nasty bruise there? You tell anyone who ask, that you got everything from the jumping, you got that?" He snaps. I nod as we turn into the driveway. All the courage and snark I had with Kate and at the hale house was gone.

We walk into the house and I hoped if I walked fast enough to my bedroom, he wouldn't follow. I was wrong. He grabbed my shoulder and kicked at the backs of my legs making me fall to the ground.

"Almost three fucking months and you were right there," He yells as he kicks me in my ribs, the ones that just healed. I groan in pain as my shirt comes up a little and my dad sees all the bruises. For a moment concern flashes through his eyes. He might stop I think to myself. He doesn't.

"Looks like they did a little more than knock you out, huh boy? That might work in our favor," He laughs a cruel laugh as he kicks me harder. He just came home from work, I can tell because he's kicking me with those steel toed muddy boots. There are words being thrown at me like worthless, useless, asshole, ungrateful, little bitch, etc. I make sure not to scream, when I scream it gets worse. 

Sometimes I'm stupid and go against what best. Like now when he turns around to look for something to throw and I take the chance to run, hoping I can get to my room and lock the door. But to get to the staircase I have to pass the kitchen which has the doorway to the basement. 

He's right after me, and due to being weak I can't run as fast and hold up my own weight as i fall against a wall in the kitchen, so close to the stairs yet so far. I see my dad with a plate and cover my eyes, blocking my face from the damage. It hits right above me on the wall. I'm not stupid though, the next to come will be an empty Jack Daniel bottle, he never misses with the bottles. It hits my arm that blocks my face and cuts it badly, it'll heal later, right now it's too weak to heal immediately.

"You thought that you could run, you couldn't even run away. You hid, but you didn't run away. You're my son, you belong to me," He yells. Each word sounds like something Kate would say. Only this time it hurts and cuts through me like glass.

"Dad, please. I'm sorry," I beg as he comes closer. I'm frozen in fear. 'No one is coming to save you' ,' you did this to yourself', 'your fault' all come to me.

"Not yet," he says as he grabs me by my hair, making me stand forcefully. I try to make myself as small as possible, but he starts dragging me towards the door, the one that leads to the basement. 

I scramble against him, trying to get away from him, I plead desperately as we get near," Please dad, no!" 

He backhands me, leaving a mark across my face that would bruise and be noticeable tomorrow, no doubt even with wolf abilities. He makes me face the entrance and when I don't move, he uses his foot to kick me down the stairs. 

Bruise and cuts forming all around my body as I land on the hard concrete , ones that only the Hale McCall pack will know were caused by my father and not by the 'jumpers'. 

His heavy footsteps come down the stairs that creak underneath him. Once he's down I fail at picking myself up, even though I'm in full panic. But fear freezes me like a toy it can pose however it likes. I try to pick myself off the ground again , but a kick to the hip, shoots pain up my body and makes me grunt loudly.

"Don't be such a cry baby, I barely kicked you," He grumbles as he finds a grip on my forearm and drags me up.

"Dad, please don't. Not this! I'm sorry!"  
I cry, actually cry. He throws open the freezer lid . And start to push me into it, but I fight back a little bit. Preventing him from putting me into it. He groans as he picks up the big lock and hits me in the back of the head causing me to fall in a little bit. He flips my legs into it with me. I adjust myself quickly, but know not to put my fingers on the edge. From past mistakes where he's broken fingers.

"Your not leaving again, weather I have to put you in this forever," He yells as he closes the lid, leaving me in the freezer. I start to beat my fist against the lid and the lock clicks, and the chains wrap around it.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please. Let me out, I can't -pant- I can't- I can't breathe!" I pant as I feel my heartbeat quicken and my fist and body thrash around, causing more bruises than ever. Even in wolf form, I was still too weak to get out because I was a broken, lone, injured omega.

 

After Hours spent in the freezer, I eventually fell asleep I guess because when I wake up the lid is open. I have my limbs reconnect eventually but it's painful. I look at the cut that should be in my arm but it's healed up nicely, not even leaving a mark. The rest of my body is not so lucky. 

I get to the upstairs and hear sports playing from the living room, I also notice that everything been cleaned up from earlier. I don't want to see my dad right now. He feels guilty, I know this because he's cleaned up. The reason I don't talk to my dad when he feels guilty is because he try's to not feel guilty and pins it on me.

I quietly go upstairs and find my room, it's enough for me. Others might say it's bland, but putting things in here makes it feel small and tiny. It's enough for me; a twin bed, night stand, lamp, clock, dresser, and a mirror hanging on the wall. I take off my shirt before looking at the mirror. Lacrosse is tomorrow. I need to see how much I have to hide before I heal which will be awhile unless I join pack or complete a heat, that's not gonna happen. I look my body over seeing bruises all around, not an area of white just purple and blue. I'd say it's my skin color if I didn't know better. The mark on my face will last a day or two tops. It's not the worst but it's a clear sign. I can say that I ran into a door or something. The rest I'll just say I got jumped, like I told my dad. Use it to our favor, he said.

The shower was warm just like I like it. But this time it's different, different than it had been since I left. I feel every bruise as The waters pours down and flinch at the touch of a washcloth. I missed the pack in a way right now. But I needed to be here for my dad. He needed me, without him I'd be pretty much useless.

As soon as I get out of the shower, I wrap myself in the towel and run to my room, hoping not to run into my dad on the way; Goal achieved. Once in my room, I shut the door and get dressed in sweats and a tee shirt, not wanting to see my torso anymore. I got in my bed and cuddled into the warmth of the cheap plaid comforter. I like sleep, he doesn't come for me in my sleep.

 

I wake up in the morning at 6 am. Kind of late, but since I'm not on grave yard duty today, it'll work. I look out my window and see my fathers' car is gone, he's back at school I guess. I check my face again and my body, some of the small bruise are gone and my face has swelled down going to less awful bruise. All and all, I've looked worse.

 

I wear a long sleeve grey shirt and normal jeans. I know the Hale McCall pack is expecting to see me there, no doubt knowing the horrors Peter told them of how scared I must have been, damn fear. If there's one thing I'm excited about, it's lacrosse. I'm sure my dad would have taken me off the team if it weren't a good excuse. I put my bike on the rack and chain it to the rack, avoiding the stares as I do so. What? I go missing for tree month and suddenly I'm everyone's favorite topic. 

I look up and make eye contact with Allison who was getting off the Scotts bike. I smell her pity from a mile away. She waves at me but I don't wave back . instead walk into the building, finding my locker with the 'runaway' flyer taped on it, I rip it off in annoyance. I'm not a damn runaway, of course I can't tell anyone that.

"Bad fight?" I hear Coras voice from behind me. I turn around to see her in a white shirt and skinny jeans with converse.

"Yea, should see the other guy," I grumble as I get my untouched books out of my locker.

"People are staring," she mumbles. I nod, way to state the obvious Cora. All of the sudden out of nowhere Allison runs up and hugs me. I flinch a little at her touch and hiss at the pain. Great now people will wonder how the new girl knows the runaway.

"Oh. I'm sorry, are you-" but I cut her off.

"I'm fine," I snap. I feel bad as I see her face fall," I'm sorry, just a little sore."

"Yea, sure," Ethan says as he nears by. I feel threatened by the twins, remembering that they came from an abusive pack. And they can read me like a book. Aiden and Lydia come up around the other corner.

"Lift his shirt a little babe, your can practically smell the damage," Aiden snaps. 

"Are they being serious?" Allison ask as she reaches to the hem of my shirt. I smack her hands away quickly, seriously she wants to go all nurturing omega on me in the hallway.

"It's not that bad," I grumble as I push past her but I'm grabbed by her.

"If it's not that bad, then let me take a look?" She said with a serious tone.

"Are you seriously going to go all nurturing omega on me in the hallway? On my first day back? Where everyone is looking at me?" I ask, she smiles as she nods, her way of saying she'll do as she pleases one way or another.

"Just show her so we can all move on," Cora says in annoyance. I groan but agree.

"Block their view," I say to the surrounding members. They do as told and lift up my shirt to reveal the left side of my torso. Her eyes widen at the blue skin.

"Is it like that everywhere?" She ask. I don't respond, just pull down my shirt quickly before she had the chance to touch it.

"We need to get some medcine or bruising cream, I can find some," she gushes.

"I'll be fine," I mutter as I walk away from few member of that pack . 

 

I have math with almost the whole pack besides Hayden and Liam. When we walk in, it's exactly who I was expecting to see as Danny told me. Darius Ross dressed in a light blue polo and Khakis.

"Hello, I'm Mr.Ross. I'll be here for awhile just until Mrs.Kennish feels better," He smirks. Erica and Boyd sit isn't back, as far as possible. While most of everyone else sits in the middle. His eyes land on Erica immediately with a cruel smug look, and they cross Stiles and Allison with a look of lust. When his eyes land on me, he noticed the bruise and gives a look of amusement. Knowing he was the one that gave me it , in a metaphorical way.

He taught the class with ease, he was surprisingly very intelligent. I wrote down my notes and tried to not smell all the mixed emotions in the room. Thankfully to Lydia's notes I wasn't horribly behind.

"Mr. Hale, would you mind coming up and solving for X?" Darius asked with fake innocence.

"Nope, not doing it right now," Stiles sassed. The whole class looked at him, confused besides the pack. 

"Um, Mr. Hale. You mind explaining the the pack, why you won't answer?" Darius asked.

"Because, I don't know," Stiles shrugged. 

"Hmm, alright then. Detention," Darius smiled. Great idea Stiles, make him mad and give you detention. This was the moment Jackson had his grande idea and looked over to Aiden and just punches him square in the jaw. 

"Jackson!" Cora yells. Aiden decides to come back with a push to the ground. I give Allison a 'what the hell' look. Soon the two idiots were fighting on the floor, they cannot be serious.

"What the hell?" A girl near us yells. 

Soon the whole class was in chaos. I got pushed out of the way by some guy who's wants to separate the fight, he hit my bruise and I hiss in pain, backing into Darius(by accident) to avoid being in the way of the fight. I jump back and look at him surprised to see that he didn't know what to do at all. Didn't this guy run a rowdy pack at one point, and now he can't handle some teenagers in math class. His eyes lock with mine as I face him. He doesn't say anything but I'm wary of him as he reaches his hand out to touch me, I move my head back confused. But his hand grabs my jaw quickly and moves my head so the gigantic bruise if facing him.

"Now who would do something like that to such a pretty face," Darius whispers. I move out his grip and back away back into the pile of oblivious teens that didn't see any of what happened, Thankfully.

I get knocked into Ethan who got thrown across the room by Scott. Lydia and Cora were fake, or real I don't know, arguing in the corner. Soon all the teachers come rushing in to breaking up the fight. Out principal comes marching in with anger sketched into his aging face.

"Mr.Ross, what's happening?" Mr. Faye, our principal, yells. Immediately the class get silent and separated.

"A fight broke out among the students. Aiden Carver and Jackson Whittemore . It was too evolved to stop it,"

"The whole class got in a fight?" Finnstock ask in disbelief. 

"The whole class except one or two," Darius answer.

" shouldn't we give them all Detention?" Harris asks.

"Won't that be like a regular class though?" Finnstock interjects. Harris nods, and this is when the emissary walks in.

"I know what to do. All the boys here are in the lacrosse team, they'll run extra laps. The girls can help me with dance decor," Marin says with a eased smile as she locked eyes with Darius. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, they can all do separate time detention," Darius argues back.

"No. Your new. And very busy. Besides this will force them to get along. I have a degree in teens and psychology I know these things. Won't your agree Mr.Faye?" She ask with a pretty smile, of course they'll agree.

"She's right. All of you run laps extra and girls will do Mrs.Morellis whatever she needs," Mr. Faye agrees. Point one for us!

It's clear that Darius has lost this round and he pouts a little but nods. 

 

I'm at my locker when some girl that's pretty popular comes up to me. She use to hang out with Lydia and Jackson way backs when, but from what I remember she never gave me the time and day before.

"So you ran away?" She ask with obvious shock. Here comes the lie, I've given six times now.

"Yep, kind of why I haven't been in school for three months," I mumble as I dig in my locker for lunch money.

"Yea, but like why? Did you actually get three girls pregnant?" She ask with wide eyes. Does she have brain damage? 

"What? No. Panic Attack. Something stress like," She looks disappointed with my answer.

"Well that's boring, why do you look like someone beat the shit out of you?" She ask rudely. All of the sudden a flash of blonde hair comes out of nowhere.

"Kind of a rude question to ask don't you think? I mean, after I beat you up, do you want people to say that to you," Erica snaps with her usual red lipped pout. The girl is fearful but obviously does not show it.

"Whatever, I was just asking a question, geez," she says before she walks away. I look at Erica with a small smirk.

"I can handle a little bit of question," I smirk at her. 

She shrugged," Yea but I don't think I can deal with arrogant bitches. I mean seriously she bought the whole three baby momma thing. She deserved it, that takes a special type of stupid," she laughs.

I smile as I follow the blonde out of the halls and into the cafeteria which is serving burgers and fries. I take in what she's wearing because it's slightly more revealing than usual. It's a tight shirt leather skirt, red heels, and red tank top that shows her black bra perfectly. 

"Stare much?" She laughs. I hold up my hands in defense.

"I'm only human," I smirk as I follow her to the table of the pack. I'm reluctant to sit at first, never really had many friends here, but after eating with these people for days. I suppose it would be ok. 

"Dude, I think you neck is healing. It looks less blue," Liam points out. 

"Thanks, that's good I guess," I manage to say. Just see how blue I really am. 

"So, don't you have that thing with Marin?" Allison ask, Marin has proved Allison to be one of her favorites throughout her time her. I nod in response, incapable of answering due to food.

"Ugh, Mandatory counseling. That's like the worst," Lydia groans. I remember when Lydia got attacked on the field, she had mandatory counseling.

"Yea, but she knows the truth, so I won't have to deal with the bull shit of how 'ran away' and stuff like that," i say.

"Still, she might want to help you through your kidnapping and talk about how you feel," Scott points out. I roll my eyes, the last thing I want to talk about is Kate Argent, the she devil as Stiles calls her. 

"Ew, don't ruin lunch," I cringe. Allison smiled a little at that as she cuddled into Scott. 

"So lacrosse, are you still on the team?" Scott ask.

"I think so, I hope," I answer. Lacrosse is an escape for me much like reading also was. 

"Coach will let you back, just you know try not to get to banged up out there," Danny smiles.

"Yea, whatever," I smiled. Lacrosse was an aggressive sport, besides it was a great excuse and outlet.

 

Marin office is tiny and tidy. Not the 'I need to get out' tiny just not the 'overly large office' tiny. I sit across from her, knowing this half an hour session would be as bland as bread. 

"So, Isaac. Let's talk about Kate? She traumatized you a little didn't she? And she might come back for you again," Marin ask. Straight to the point just like the night I was saved.

"What's there to talk about? She's crazy and she has an obsession," I say with annoyance. I shouldn't waste my time on Kate Argent.

"Well, she may have left some physiological damage that we don't know about," Marin said with a calming voice. Is the kind of irritating calm, not Boyds relaxing calm.

"I said I'm alright, no tears shed," I smile.

"She tortured you, kept you like an animal, and then told a bunch of strangers about your abuse. How are you okay?" She ask, I shrugged, trying not to show any real pain or sadness when she brought up the word abuse. It's not abuse it's just a different type of parenting, that's what I tell myself but never anyone else. I avoid the whole 'he manipulated and you deserve better' speech. 

"Are we sure I'm the one with physiological damage then?" I say with a smirk. She sighed, obviously realizing they were getting nowhere. She got up and went get something from her purse.

"Take off your shirt," She orders as she looks back. My eyes widen at her, wondering what the heck she meant.

"Isaac take off the shirt, I'm going to put the bruising medicine cream on your pack and shoulders while you do your chest and torso," she says with annoyance. She's annoyed?

"How did you- Allison," I sigh. She was sweet and caring, but honestly I was fine. 

"Take it off," she demands. Oh well, this wasn't the most embarrassing thing Marin has had to do to me. I sigh as I do what I'm told, flinching at the touch of the fabric moving against the bruises.

"Jesus Christ," I hear her mumble. I know it wasn't exactly a pretty picture. 

"Sorry," I mutter as I feel her small hands rub the cream. I hiss in pain under my breathe and then smell her pity, I hate that smell.

"Not your fault," she mumbles back as she hands me the cream to put on my chest. 

" just felt right to say," I whisper as I put the cream on my torso, start at the sides of my ribs, doing double takes of pain. I don't understand those guy that get High on pain. Freaking whack jobs!

After a few moments of getting the cream settled, I throw my shirt back on and take the ibuprofen she hands me. Does medicine peven work on werewolves if it's now werewolf approved? Well, I suppose it must. Why else would she give it to me.

"Is that an often occurrence?" She ask as she sits down, I shrug before answering.

"Not usually that bad. That has a lot to do with Kate and her gang of nutcases," I mumble. 

"So what story are you telling people?,"

"Same story I told my dad, I got jumped on my way back home,"

"And they believe that?" She ask with disbelief.

"Better than telling them it was a Werewolf hunter and she wanted to keep me as her personal pet," I snap.

"And the other bruises, the ones she didn't cause?" She sighs at having to mention my fathers handy work.

"They blend right in," I say, not looking her in eye.

"And your father, what does he say about everything,"

"He thinks what I told him. Panic attack about mom and Camden. Told him that I went to moms home town for awhile. When I came back I got jumped and injured and one of the kids found me and let me stay there for a week to heal," I explain. She nods.

"And the police weren't involved?"

"My father would prefer to keep them out of private matters," I frown. 

"And you agree?" She ask. I paint on a smile.

"Of course."

 

 

Lacrosse came and we all go to the locker room, coach is whining about how every time he left some locker got dent and was fixed poorly. Poor guy, the pack did do a lot of damage to his locker room.

"Lahey, your back?" He yelled, but not his mad yell, his usual yell.

"Yea, Is that okay coach?" I ask, shyly.

"Why the hell not? You were good enough," Coach said with an eye roll before seeing something behind me, "Greenberg! I see you! Get out of my locker room!" He yelled as he pushed past me. I made my way to my locker, glad that they left my gear in here. Scotts' and Stiles locker are near mine, but hidden. although in this case scenario I'd rather have Stiles than Danny, Because Stiles knows how to leave well enough alone where as Danny is a sweet guy that I can't snap at. 

I take off my jeans first and try to remember which area is worse, Back or Front? I decide on front so when I take off my shirt I'm facing the wall away from Danny, but Danny isn't the one to point it out. It's some kid Jackson use to hang out with.

"Whoa man, did you get a fight or something on your little vacation?" He says, quite loudly.

"Got jumped," I mumble, knowing Danny and some of the others can now see me.

"No way! Man, that so cool!" The guy yelled. I roll my eyes but decide against answering. Being 'jumped' was certainly not cool

. I grab an undershirt and put my pads on my shoulder gently, they got bruised during my thrashing in the freezer. My jersey is the last thing I put on.

On my way out Danny grabs me by the arm.

"You sure you should be playing?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Come on let's get this run over with," I say with a small smile. To be honest I'm great at running, probably something to do with the fact I have tall legs and maybe the werewolf abilities.

The run was simple for us, besides Stiles, Stiles just can't run unless he has a need too. 

"Alright, so now that everyone's completed their extra run. This is Mr.Ross he was once apart of the lacrosse team back in some college in London before he did something to his back, he'll be helping the team as a Co Coach just for the time being.I figured we would take advantage of him being here," Finnstock introduces," You will call him Coach Ross."

"Hello, I've met most of you I believe already," He smiled with ease. 

"Yes, that's right. And like you said you've met them already but that is Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore, teams co-captains," 

Soon Liam's hand went in the air, he was still angry about the attack on Hayden. "Coach. Pardon me, but if he got hurt, do you really think he can teach us? Aren't we training to win?"

Coach facial expressions was to die for. In complete shock of what Liam said, and how rude it was.

"Liam! Sometimes thing happen. That doesn't mean-" Finnstock yelled until he was cut off.

"No, it's okay. He has the right to remain cautious. Loyal to his team, that's what I lol for," Darius said with an extreme amount of irony," How about I show them how well I still am. Let me take one out there," 

"That's sound like a good idea, which one you want?" Finnstock asked. My head shot up immediately, worried for Stiles. That's weird but still. We all were expecting him to either pick Stiles , Scott, or possibly Boyd.

"The tall one," Darius smiles. My eyes widened as he nodded towards me. 

"14? I don't know Ross, he's been out for awhile, he might need some practice," Finnstock answers as he cast a look at me.

"Nonsense, besides he look like he's tough," Darius says as he gave me a look that makes me squirm. Finnstock sighed yet shrugged.

"Lahey, on the field now," He orders. I'm able to make my limbs connect, worried that he might mark me or something, but I feel like that takes time.

"Coach, I don't know if that a good idea. I mean I can go," Ethan says as he got up.

"Carver, Sit down. Lahey! You ready? Danny get in the goal," Coach yells. I nod as I get ready. So basically Darius is guarding while I try to get it in the goal.

Awesome! Note the sarcasm

I get my helmet on my head and hold my lacrosse stick in my hand, ball in net. Darius gets loaded up with a helmet and shoulder pads on himself as he stands in front of the goal.

"Ready?" Darius smirks. I roll my eyes but nod. Not a doubt in my mind that he doesn't know about my bruises and weak ribs. Here goes nothing. 

The whistle blows and I go running as he comes at me, I pull back my lacrosse stick as he gets close to me. I'm ready to release the ball in a throw. but a shoulder connect in the middle of my torso, knocking the air completely out of me as I fall back, pain shooting through my body.

I groan in pain as I roll on my bruised shoulder. I feel the team around me.

"Is he okay?" Darius ask with fake concern," I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"Lahey? You okay?" Coach says as he gets in my face. I grunt as I pull myself up from the ground, resting on my elbows.

"Yea, just got the air knocked out of me a little," I mumble.

"Are you sure, you took that hit pretty hard," Danny ask as he knelt down.

"I'm fine,"I say as I try to get back up and not show the pain I was feeling, obviously it didn't work.

"Alright, well how about I take him to the nurses office. Just to make sure he's okay," Darius offers. My eyes widened as I looked at Scott. 

"Um, coach I think he's okay, right Isaac?" Scott say with a rushed smile. Finnstock gave both of us a unsure look.

"Honest Coach, no big deal. Besides coach Ross didn't mean any harm. I'll just have to work more on everything. It's been awhile," I smile as I force myself up, acting okay.

"It's no problem, besides he should just make sure he's okay," Darius presses on. He was being persistent.

"Then I'll take him, you should stay, to you know meet the team," Stiles interferes. Coaches head seemed to perk up at this suggestion. Coach likes Stiles, truly, it's just Stiles isn't the best player and won't necessarily miss anything important.

"That's sound like a good idea, Thank you Biles," Coach says with a smile.

"It's Stiles, sir," Stiles points out.

"What?" Coach ask.

"Stiles, my name is Stiles,"

"Who names their kid Stiles? Oh well. You take him to the nurse while Coach Ross and I, well coach," 

"Are we sure? I mean I think he needs adult supervision. Besides I feel guilty," Darius persists.

"He said he was alright, but if you're worried so much, Stiles make sure a note is brought back," Coach orders. Stiles grabs me quickly and we walk off the field before anyone can talk back, avoiding the pleas and fake worries of to co-coach.

 

"You okay?" Stiles ask as we make it in the school.

"Yea, what the hell was that though?" I ask as I run my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, he's been trying to get us all one on one, and you were just the weak link for the moment," Stiles says as we continue to walk down the hall.

"Alright, well how do I un-weak link myself?" I ask.

"He'll targets us all. He'll use tutoring, detention, nurse visits, parent teacher conferences. All of it. We just need to avoid him and stick together, come on," he says as he drags me from my place.

"Where are we going?"

"The nurses office,"

"What? Why? You were being serious?"

"Yes, don't want him to think you need to be dragged in by himself to make sure you actually get checked," He says in this annoying matter of fact voice.

"Ugh, I hate the nurse," I grumble. 

"How can you hate the nurse? I've only been here for a little while and she is the sweetest person. It's like Ms.McCall two point O,"

"Yes and both of those women have gotten into my business on multiple occasions," I sigh.

"You've met Ms.McCall?" Stiles ask with complete shock.

"She's a nurse, I've been at a hospital before. I'm practically on first name bases with half the staff," I huff as we get to to office and walk through the door.

 

"So what is it now Isaac?" Nurse lee ask with slight pity and suspicion in her eyes.

"Got the wind knocked out of me and fell to the ground at lacrosse. New coach freaked a little even though I said I was fine," I explain as Stiles sat back, quietly. A new one for Stiles.

"And the bruise on your face?" She mentions as she takes a long look at it.

"Happened when I was away. I got jumped on my way home," I lie, easily. Lying isn't a hard thing for me to do. I lie all the time, unless I'm scared. Nurse Lee doesn't scare me rather than irritate me.And it's clear the feeling is mutual.

"So you just got jumped and they beat you up? Have you gotten checked out at all?" She says with annoyance.

"Yea, family friends did it. I'm fine, it's healing. Coach just wanted to make sure I don't have a concussion or something along the lines of that," 

"Alright, let's take a look," she sighs before doing some stuff with medical tools and a flashlight.

"You seem okay, I'll write that note you need," She says as she finishes up. She puts the stuff away and finds some loose leaf to write down the note.

 

I'm back at practice and hand Coach Finnstock the note to hand to Darius considering I'm gonna do my best to stay away from him. I go back to practice shots with the rest of the team for the rest of the time before practice ends and it's time to hit the showers.

I wait around for most of the team to take theirs, that way I can take one when they're all distracted and getting dressed. Hopefully the bruises are healing up with that cream and the whole healing ability. Sadly I was wrong, and I wasn't healing because I was a lone omega with out a pack or complete heat.

I took off my clothes as I climbed into the shower, towel in hand. I was facing away from the few others that were in the shower; Ethan, Aiden, and Kevin Sawyer. 

Showers were quick for me, like said before I don't like how the twins can read through every lie and tell where I'm hurt by the way I move.

 

"Hey, where you going?" Boyd ask as I'm getting ready to leave.

"Um, work," I answer as I tie my shoes.

"Where you work?"

"The graveyard," I grumble,"Why?"

"You want a ride?" Boyd ask.

"I have my bike," 

"So what? Put it in the back.Besides Erica would kick my ass if I let you just walk with everything going on," Boyd chuckles.

"Um, yea.If you don't mind,"I mumble as I grab my bag to take home and wash. Boyd nodded.

We meet Erica at the cafeteria, where all the other girls are finishing everything up.

"Hey babe," she says as she grabs his head and pulls him in for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Just missed you, besides I heard some senior girl call you hot, and I don't like that," she says as she traces her fingers along his chest. Should I be here for this? I don't think I should.

"Um, guys," I say in an awkward tone.

"Oh, hey Isaac. Didn't see you there," she said with a red lipped smile.

"Clearly," I say with an eye roll.

"We're gonna drive him to work," Boyd explains.

"Oh, good idea," Erica smiled. 

"Yea, um thanks," I mumble. Boyd nods before turning back to Erica.

"So wait, a senior likes me?" Boyd says with fake amusement causing Erica to glare at him.

"Shut up, and let's go," she said as she her arm through each of our arms.

 

Boyd pulls into the graveyard driveway and I mumble another thanks to him as I get out of the car.

"You sure you're okay alone? I mean like in general not the supernatural hunters and demonic alpha way? This place is creepy," Erica says as she looks at the graveyard.

"Yea, it's fine. Don't worry about it. My dad will be here soon anyways, another hour," I explain. I can see that this doesn't lessen Ericas worry.

"I'll be fine, you just go home and when you get the chance, kick that senior girls ass," I smile, this makes her not longer filled with worry rather than joy as she flashes a flirty smile.

"Alright love, I guess so," she says with a smile. 

 

I'm waking on my third grave when my dad comes over.

"How was school?" He ask as he takes the grave next to me. A couple died in a fire, they want to be buried together.

"Good, I'm not to far behind and I'll get my work done, Coach is letting me stay on the team," I say as I avoid eye contact.

"A lot of people ask about the bruise?" He ask, guilt obvious in his voice. I shake my head.

"That's good. Did the counseling go well? Work out any issue you had with that panic attack and how to avoid another one?" Dad ask me.

"Yea, went fine," I mumble as continue to dig.

"You don't hurt too much do you?" My father ask. I shake my head again, another lie I tell my father.

"You know I don't like to do what I do. But it's my duty as a parent to make sure you stay respectful and in line,"

"I know ,dad,"

"It's just, stressful you know. You just need to do better and then this won't happen," my dad complains. Each word cuts through like a knife but nothing like the one 'do better'.

"I'm sorry Dad," I apologize quietly.

 

~Allison~

Lydia made a fake excuse of needing to use the bathroom and now I'm here holding back her hair as she pukes out her lunch. We don't even need a pregnancy test to know what she is, it's obvious.

"I feel like I'm ruining three lives; mine, Aidens, and the-" she sobs.

"Hey, this is not your fault, we don't even know for sure," I say as she lays her head in my chest, quietly sobbing. I was lying to her, it was no use. She was pregnant.

"Don't lie to me. You know it, I know it, Isaac could smell it even though he doesn't know. Soon everyone will know and it puts everyone at risk," she sobs. Isaac could smell it? The non nurturing, hates the world Isaac can smell a pregnancy. 

"Your okay, it'll be okay," I say as I try to soothe her, patting her hair down.

"No I'm not, I'm fucking not okay!" Lydia sobs.

"I know," I whisper into her hair.

"Aiden is going to hate me," She cries. Aiden can never hate Lydia, even if he wanted too.

"No, he won't. He played a part in this too," I argue. 

"The pack will hate me," she cries.

"The pack will understand, you not in this alone," I whisper to her, holding her closely. She just lays in my arms and weeps.

 

I was able to clean Lydia up in the bathroom and meet the rest of girls in the cafeteria making decorations for the dance. Pumpkins and fake rustic lanterns.

"Everything okay ladies?" Marin asked. I nodded with fake happiness.

"Just fine Ms.Morelli," Lydia smiles with that A+ student smile.

It was over so we all waited for everyone and our sharing rides while Kira and Malia already left.

"Hey," Scott said as he kissed my temple. I felt myself blush and giggle at that.

"How was lacrosse boys?" Lydia smiled as she grabbed Aidens hands. At that moment Scott went into a rant of how horrible lacrosse had been with Darius and the whole Isaac dilemma, then how none of them had even been comfortable enough in the showers knowing he was around the corner.

"I'm sorry babe," I sigh, feeling as if I caused this by coming into their lives.

"Not your fault he psychotic, besides none of of us were hurt too bad, I'm just glad he didn't take on Danny. He wouldn't have healed," Scott says.

"Well that's good, I guess?" I say, unsure of what to say next. He put his arm around me as we all made our way out of the school. 

"Yea, I guess," He says as we approach the bright green motorcycle.

 

 

We get home and I immediately find myself cuddling into Scott, not wanting to do homework.

"Your Stalling Allie," he groanes as he tries to deny my snuggling..

"I'm just snuggling, be my spoon buddy. Let me be the big spoon," I coo. Immediately I'm flipped over so Scott is snuggling me.

"I am most definitely the big spoon," Scott whispered playfully. Causing me to crack up laughing. 

"And if I want to be the big spoon?" I question. He starts to kiss my up neck a little bit, nibbling around my ear lobe when he gets there.

"That's just too bad," he whispers. I flipped over to be face to face with him and lean in for a kiss. His hand resting on my thigh as it slowly starts to go up my skirt.

Sadly our moment is ruined.

"Guys! I'm bored ! Let's go get a smoothie or- Oh am I interrupting something?" Stile yells as he barges into the room. Well, there goes the mood. 

"No, Stiles," Scott groans as I sit up.

"Oh, cool. Alright you want to get a smoothie? A bunch of us are going," Stiles smiles, awkwardly.

"Yea, well I'm be out in a minute. Just one minute," Scott sighs trying to smile. Stiles nods before stepping out, closing the door on his way.

"Well there goes sexy time," Scott frowns.

"Believe me we'll have plenty of sexy time later, but now that I think if it, I want a smoothie and curly fries," I say with a flirty smile before checking in to fix my lip gloss in the mirror.

"I like that skirt, you should wear it more," Scott smirks. I roll my eyes, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"You like the skirt or taking the skirt off?" I smirk back.

 

The smoothies at the bowling alley were always the best. Even though it wasn't real fruit or anything like that at the local smoothie king, they just were the best. The Bowling alley/ Restaurant is one of the packs favorite places to go. All of us minus Peter and Isaac (who wouldn't have come anyways) were here right now.

"Alright, um I'm Emma and I'll be your waitress today," the pretty girl, that must be our waitress, smiles. Wait I know her.

"Wait, I know you. Emma Williams, right? We're in English together, your new," I smile. The girl blushes a little before answering.

"Yea, that's right. And you're Allison?" She smiles.

"Yea, and this is Scott my boyfriend, Stiles my brother, Derek, then Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Cora, Jackson, Hayden, Liam, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Malia, And Kira," I introduce. They all said their 'hey's and 'nice to meet you's.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere. Were you ever on a soccer team?" Hayden ask.

"No, but I use to come to soccer game and watch my boyfriend on the co-Ed team for Middle Town Private," she answers with a small smile.

"You went to Middle Town Private? Why would you come to Beacon Hills High, no offense or anything. But isn't that like one of the best schools?" Erica ask. We could all hear Emma's heart beat quickly at the question.

"Got to expensive," she answers quickly. Lie! Why would she lie?

"Oh, sorry," I mumble. I notice Cora looking at her with suspicion. And I can't blame her with Hunters and Darius coming to school, why would this girl lie? Maybe I'm being paranoid.

"It's cool. So you guys hungry? What would you like?" She ask. We order a bunch of smoothies and two X-Large pizzas this share. Once she was out of an ear shot, conversation started.

"Why would she lie?" Cora asked.

"You don't think she's working with Darius or Kate do you?" Malia asked, paranoid out of belief.

"Guys, maybe she's just a normal girl with her own secrets. Nothing to worry about unless we need too," Derek says with his serious tone.

"She's kinda hot too," Jackson mumbles. We all give him a 'what the hell' look. 

"What? Just an observation," Jackson shrugs. 

"I don't like her, I vote in ripping her throat out," Cora says, jealousy raiding off her. 

"Babe, don't be like that," Jackson sighs.

"No, don't touch me," Cora snaps as he tries to put an arm around her.

"Stupid move man," Aiden frowns at Jackson with his arm around Lydia.

"Shut up, Not helping," Jackson snaps at the twin. Aiden just rolls his eyes.

"Well it was a stupid thing to say, even if she was hot," Scott jumps in.

"I am so happy I am gay right now," Ethan laughs as Danny smirks at him.

"Yea. Must really be living the dream over there," Jackson says with an eye roll, most likely wishing he could switch places with one of the boyfriends. Cora could be a handful at times.

"Cora, look. I'm sorry. It was insensitive," Jackson sighs as he tries and fails to hold his girlfriend.

"Cora, please. I didn't mean it anyway. She couldn't compare to you if she tried," Jackson says, not a heart beat out of place. You could see Cora was softening but held her ground.

"Babe, please.... She may look good, but she's not you. No one is, so altogether it does not matter," Jackson says as he tries to look in her eyes.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But your doing kitchen duty for me the next few day," She sighs. Jackson smiled as he said alright and leans into kiss her. A sweet small kiss, one that wouldn't bother Derek.....too much.

 

We get back to the house and make a beeline for the bedroom to get our homework down. 

We're both working on our English homework about a book, it's about a girl that get pregnant with a poor man baby, but she's engaged to an abusive man because of her family's status, but she loves the poor man. All while reading it the only thing I can think of us Pregnant.

That word which leads to Lydia and Aiden. Their going to have a baby. There will be a little Were-Banshee, or something like that, running around the house. Aiden will never her or that baby, whatever it is. I'm sort of jealous in a way. I never wanted to get pregnant with Darius babies, but I did and I really didn't want to lose them.

"Hey, Scott. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure," he answers.

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" I ask, bluntly. His head snaps up and I smell panic, is that good thing or bad thing? I mean it's Normal right?

"Is there's something you're trying to tell me?" He ask, with a worried tone. Oh god, does he think that I'm....

"No! I'm just asking. I'm not pregnant, don't worry. I just want to know," I ask. He seemed to relax at that, but also wonder.

"I mean... I don't know, we'd do the best we can, and you'd have me by your side the whole time, I wouldn't marry you because you were pregnant. I would marry you because I love you, we'd just get married a little sooner than expected," Scott answers. I feel my face start to blush as I walk over and kiss him.

"Why did you ask?" He ask as I sit on his lap, legs wrapped around waist.

"Just something about the book. Couldn't stop thinking of it. It doesn't matter now," I whisper softly as I start to kiss his neck.

"What now?" He ask as his hands start to slide up and down my thighs.

"Remember when we talked about sexy time?" I whisper as start to kiss his crooked jaw line, nearing his lips.

The answer to my question was, Yes he did remember our talk about sexy time.

 

~Derek~

 

How come I couldn't sense danger? I couldn't sense the pain Isaac felt, that could have possibly endanger the pack. I was with him for months, I know his scent quite clearly:Pure, unmated omega. It's hard to miss!

"Calm down nephew. Scott couldn't smell it either," Peter says in that annoying 'I'm smarter than you' tone.

"But he was there, and his scent was blacked out. What if he used Stiles and he got Stiles instead. Or Cora, or Erica, or Malia, or-" 

"You'd get a scent on them way better. Because you've known them longer and they're pack. We're more connected now than we were when he marked Erica,"

"But-"

"Stiles in your mate! You're an Alpha! You'll be fine, he'll be fine," Peter grunts, annoyed with my whines.

"Alright, well should I worry about you? Your not pack!" I yell. Yes, I'm actually worried about my uncle.

"I'm family, you'll smell it, trust me," Peter smirks.

"So what do we do about Isaac? He's on the hit list and not to mention Kates watch. There is no one he can get out of the house with his dad and he won't fake another runaway,"

"Let me handle that,"

"Peter," I say with a warning tone.

"What? If Darius can fake a Co-Coach in lacrosse, then I'll fake a Co-Coach in swimming. Besides 'Little Lahey' and I have some unfinished business," Peter smirks.

"Peter," I warn again, but he just smirks.

"He won't be near Darius," Peter smirks.

"But he'll be near you and I don't know which one is worse," I sigh. He just winks before he walks off to his bed room.

 

I can't sleep, but I'm too exhausted to do any actual work so I just watch TV while half the house is asleep or taking night showers. I'm on the couch and notice we really do need a new couch, this one looks too tacky with all the stitched up claw marks that Isaac caused. 

I'm on my fourth episode of Family Guy at three AM when Cora walks down wrapped in a blanket, eyes red.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Nightmare?" I ask. She nods as she sits down on the opposite end of the couch from me.

"The same one?" I ask, knowing it was. She's had them since the fire every night up until she found me, then became pack, and met Jackson. Now their rare occasions.

"You know it is, I just keep seeing the flames and I'm trapped in my younger self with my future knowledge as I scratch at the walls to get out with that stupid teddy bear , only this time it's different," she says as she shivers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Only this time I'm not alone or with mom and the family. This time it all of us. The pack, Peter, Isaac.. And- and...." She stutters towards the end, unable to make the words.

"And?" I ask.

"And this time no one makes it out," she says, her tears suddenly spilling. 

"Hey, it's okay, come here," I say as I hold my arms out for her. Both of us Hales showing a side of ourselves that only a few know about. She crus into my chest as I smooth her hair down, a habit Mom or Laura would do when Cora was upset, "They won't get us this time."

"I know, it's just- I couldn't do anything last time, and I just-" She sobs as I shush her.

"Cora, they didn't die because of you. You were a kid! You are still a kid, at least to me," I say as I hold her.

"Where is Jackson?" I ask as I kiss on her head.

"Asleep. He took care of me at first but he needs sleep, so I said was okay then snuck out. He has to go back home early in the morning so his parents don't miss him," she says as she lays down next to me.

"You should get sleep too,"

"You should too, you're on watch tomorrow," She sighs.

"Yea, I know," I mumble. But neither of us move or speak, just lay and watch family guy until she falls asleep on me and it's five.

Footsteps walk down and I see Jackson ready to leave.

"She okay?" He whispers not wanting to wake my little sister.

"She will be," I whisper back. 

"I'll take her to bed," he says as he takes a step towards us.

"No, it's fine I can take her," I mumble as I get off the couch.

"No, let me," Jackson says, quickly. It was a sad and happy moment for me as a big brother. I was happy that she had found herself a home and for more people to take care of her , though she's never admit it. But at the same time it hurt that If I died or something she would eventually be okay, as selfish as that sounds.

"Okay," I nod, letting him pick Cora up bridal style and carry her upstairs.

 

I run on an hour of sleep as I wake a still very sleepy Stiles up. 

"Go away," Stiles grumbles.

"You have school," I say in monotone.

"And I have the teacher from hell,"

"You all have the teacher from hell," I say in annoyance. I'm running on an hour of sleep and he won't freaking wake up. Forgive me if I'm a little cranky.

"Yea, but he wants me," Stiles groaned getting up.

"Yes and he wants Scotts alpha status, he sent a kid back to an abusive home, he's whispering thoughts into Ericas, Boyds mate, ear, and he also wants Allison along with the rest of the pack," I sigh as I toss him clothes. He catche them and looks at me with slight annoyance.

"What if I didn't want these?"

"Then pick something else, but it's a flannel. You like flannels," I sigh as I leave the room.

 

I'm in the kitchen Cora and Malia cook. Sadly all Malia can really do is put bagels in the toaster and put cream cheese and or peanut butter on them. 

"I don't want to go to school. I already suck at math, but now we have him as our teacher," Malia complains.

"Stop complaining and put your big girl pants on," Cora grumbles, obvious tired from her lack of sleep.

"Maybe, I just shouldn't wear pants! Go to school in my underwear. That'll get me suspended won't it?" Malia says with a smirk. 

"That'll get you expelled dumbass," Cora grumbles.

"Don't be a bitch," Malia snaps.

"Don't be stupid," Cora snaps back. This won't end well. 

"Must run in the family!" Malia insults.

"Hey now! Both of you, knock that off right now! There is someone out there trying to tear apart the pack! And family is one of the closest bonds, making us three safer than most. So shut up ," I snap at them both. My alpha threatening to come out, but I don't like to do that too much, I like them to have the choice to follow me, unless extreme dire situations where they'd die. Besides it weird to use on family, right after Stiles, Cora and Malia would be the worse to use Alpha status on because I'm their brother/Cousin/ alpha not their parents.

"Fine," Cora mumbles.

"Whatever," Malia mumbles at the same time as Cora.

"Alright, fine. Apologize to each other," I say with my alpha eyes showing, nothing wrong with a little push.

"Are you seriously trying to go all alpha on us?" Cora says with raised eyebrows. I glow my eyes a darker red and bare my fangs with a small roar.

"I said apologize," I demand, using alpha status even more. Malia was the first to cave, reluctantly, and then followed by Cora. 

It wasn't sincere enough so I decided to have a little fun with the Hale family.

"Now hug," I demand, trying to hide my smirk. 

"Derek!" They both groan.

"I said do it, do I need to repeat myself?" I growl. They both reluctantly hugged one another, in clear pain. Geez, they're cousins, it's not like I made them hug their worlds arch nemesis. Once I let them let go of their uneasy embrace, they look at me with complete disgust and anger but you can sense the family bond strengthening.

"You suck as an alpha," Cora groans.

"Who sucks as an alpha?" Stiles ask as he walks in.

"Your mate," Malia sighs as she hands him a bagel with cream cheese.

"How so?" Stiles ask as he looks at me.

"I made them hug each other," I frown as I do my best to hide my smirk.

"Using alpha status!" Cora points out, anger clear in her voice. Stiles heart spring at the idea of the relatives hugging, completing blocking out Coras words.

"You guys hugged?" Stiles laughs, with no mockery intended," Can you get Derek in on it. Seriously you all brood too much for my liking. Can I get a picture!" Stiles yells as most of the pack walks in.

"They hugged? Awe, that's so sweet!" Allison gushes.

"Seriously! No one sees the problem here!" Cora yells.

"My girlfriend is becoming part of her family more and more! You can smell it!" Kira yells as she throws her arms around the taller girl. Both Malia and Cora groan at the packs responses.

"Seriously though, Stiles is right. You need a picture," Allison smiles.

"Glowing eyes, remember," Cora snaps.

"Wait! I know what to do. I heard something Peter was talking about. How Laura did pictures," Kira jumps in, remembering something her girlfriends' father said.

I know exactly what she's talking about, polaroids. Something about them, makes it easy for most weres' to take pictures.

"Nice try! But we don't even own a camera like that!" Cora says with a victorious smile.

"Doesn't mean I don't!" Kira says with 'matter of fact' tone. The packs cheers a little at that while I hear Cora curse under her breath, knowing there was no way the three of us could get out of this.

 

"Awe! Derek! Please, we seriously need a Pack family album! I think it would be so much fun! I'll have a page starting from youngest to oldest, or who was added first and last, please!" Kira begged. 

"Fine! Whatever. Get the pack pictures separately and then each member gets two pages and whatever," I grumble, finally giving into the kitsune. She'd been trying to start a pack album, like family considering all of our families are kinda weird and not as much of a family. Even the ones that do have a good family, will always have more than one family.

"Smile," she says as she snaps a picture of me in my usual face, which stiles calls 'the brooding'.

"Why is Malia dating you again?" I ask.

"Because I'm gorgeous, and oh shit! Guys, 10 minute till school!" Kira yells as she throws her backpack over her shoulder.

 

 

Peter had went in and enrolled for the job of a co-coach on the swimming team, while the rest of the pack went to school, leaving me alone in the car with my thoughts.

"Need company nephew?" Peter ask as he opens the door and hops in the car. We came together with Stiles who complained way too dramatically about having to sit in the back. It's just a damn seat!

"Would you leave if I said no?" I grunt.

"Nope," Peter says while popping the 'p'.

"Then why ask?" I snap. He just shrugs.

"So you gonna ask me about my job interview? Answer is it went perfectly. I have George Lahey wrapped around my finger. He forgave me about the whole, my underage runaway son was staying at your home when I told him that I didn't know about it and was actually getting ready to take him home," Peter chimes with that smug grin. As much as I hate to think it, Peter is our best bet with any thing that involves scheming and people, because one he's good at scheming, two he's good with people.

"And you start?" 

"Next week,"

"Does Isaac know that you're planning on getting buddy buddy with his dad to make sure no one kidnaps him,"

"Now where would be the fun in that," Peter snickers. I sigh, already having a gut feeling that this was not a good idea!

 

I decided to take a walk in the halls and find Darius. I ran into Stiles in the process, which was not intended because I kinda lied to Stiles.

"Seriously, saying you don't want me to come out because you already ate. I knew what you were doing, don't lie to me," Stiles sassed with crossed arms.

"You can't be out and about alone," I hiss at him annoyed that he was here alone. No one goes alone.

"Well I'm not, and now neither are you," Stiles says with sarcasm laced in each word.

"I have to talk to him, or something. I need to weaken his wolf with dominance. He's needs to be weakened and that way I can have my pack back," I explain, making sure no teacher looks to suspicious at us in the hall.

"You really think that's a good idea? Are you that stupid, Derek he is powerful and manipulative. He's like Peter manipulativeness, Delcaulions Power, Gerard's brain, Jennifer mindset, and Kate Argents crazy level! You cannot be serious right now," Stiles hisses right back.

"Stiles, this is not up for discussion," I snap. Suddenly a voice from behind us startles me back to where we were; which is Beacon Hills High.

"Mr. Hale. I thought there were only three hales I was teaching, well some of them aren't hales at all though, but then I have a girl under the name of Tate but she's actually a Hale, isn't she?" Darius taunts, showing me he has all knowledge.

"I'm here to talk to you, leave my pack alone," I growl, but then realize that even though there is only three of us, it is still a school and we are in a hallway.

"Maybe we should continue this in my classroom? Shall we?" Darius says with that annoyingly calm, all knowing tone.

"Go to lunch Stiles," I growl as I face off at Darius.

"Loss of appetite. I'll eat a big dinner," Stiles says with a angry tone before following Darius. Ugh, I follow behind Darius but in front of Stiles.

 

We reach the class room and walk in, I know Stiles has his knives in his backpack and probably hidden elsewhere if I fight breaks out.

"So what did you want to discuss again?" Darius asked as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"I want you to stay away from my pack, from me, from Erica, Stiles, Beacon Hills, the omegas, all of it. I want you gone," I grumble. In response I hear a cruel cackle.

"You think that you can tell me what to do?" Darius laughs.

"No, I know I can," I say as I slam my hands on the table.

"Derek," Stiles says with a warning tone. I realize I need to calm down so I take my hands off the desk and stand straighter, but I keep my eyes glued to him.

But our talk was cut off by an opening door.  
"Um, Mr. Ross. You said you needed to talk to me about something," Emma's blonde hard peaked through the door.

"Emma, yes, come in," he smiled, taking his attention off us and on the human.

"Um you needed my guardians signature to put me in this class?" Emma said warily as she walked in.

"Hey Emma," I said trying to act as if everything was okay.

"Hey Stiles, Derek," Emma smiles as she saw us.

"You know eachother?" Darius ask, he seemed almost surprised.

"Um, yea. They came by where I worked the other night, I was their waitress,"

"Oh, how lovely. Maybe I will be able to put you in their class with people you know," Darius smiles as he looks at me and Stiles. What game is he playing here? What's this little human waitress have to do with anything?

"Um, yea. I guess that be cool," she mumbles, uncomfortably.

"Great. And I'm setting up a seat chart so I'll seat you next to someone you know. Sound good?" Darius ask.

"Um great," she smiles," I'll leave you guys to your ,uh, talk," 

"Okay," Darius smiles as she starts to walk away, and right before she's at the door. Darius speaks again," Oh and tell the sheriff I said thank you for his signature,"

She nods before heading out of the room. Stiles and I share a glance. That was a guardians form, why did he say the sheriff signature.

~Stiles~

"What the hell was that?" I spat at Darius, furious at whatever he was doing. 

"That, that was your new classmate," Darius smirks.

"No. What the hell was that? Do you and her have a prank going on or something? Is she part of a plan!" I shout. Derek grabs me by shoulder, not wanting me to get any closer than I should be to Darius.

"Honestly, No. She just kind of popped out of nowhere. I personally don't want the cops anywhere near here. But she came in here under the guardianship of Sheriff John Stilinski,"

"What do you mean?" I ask in anger. Derek rolls his eyes at me.

"She's a foster kids Stiles. Your dad took her in, that probably why she lied when she said why she switched schools. No one knows," Derek groans as if I should've guessed that by now. Sorry, all I know is that my father who haven't seen in years is taking in some girl that keeps popping up at the worse times.

"Yes, it seems as if Derek is right," Darius smirked.

"You're an obnoxious dick!" I snap at him.

"Don't get testy, I'm still your teacher," He smirks. I plan to jump at him when Derek is holding me back. Trying to calm me down. Darius stupid smirk is making me itch for my knife.

"Oh how I've missed how easy you were to get angry. Especially when I mentioned people you care about," Darius laughs," Like now if I mention your father who seems to have moved on with another child, or Scott your new best friend, Allison who I miss so dearly. Remember the fun the three of us use to have,"

"Derek! let me go!" I yell as I squirm to get out of his grip. He mentioned my dad, Scott, and most importantly Allison. 

"You will never have us! Stay away from my pack before I kill you," I yell.

"Stiles, reminder we are in a school! Your school," Derek says. I growl and flash my eyes at Darius as I settle down.

"Don't bring her into this," I growl.

"Or what?" He says with a nasty tone.

"Or I will find a way to to make sure you wish you were dead," I snap.

 

"So wait! Your dad is fostering a teenager?" Allison ask, still confused. I was in the middle of telling her everything that happened with Darius and Derek as soon as we got home.

"Yea, Emma Williams. Our waitress from the bowling alley. She came in right before Derek almost got into it with Darius," I sigh. Allison took another bite of the bowl of grapes on her and Scotts bed as we talk about the events of today.

"That's crazy, how her lie is connected to us, but she has no idea how or why or that is even is," Allison says in bewilderment.

"Yea. It's real crazy," I says as I roll my eyes at Allisons bewilderment. 

"Why do you seem so sad? You don't actually think what Darius said was true, do you?" She ask," Your dad loves you and is still looking for you. Remember what Derek said. He check for any activity in the area of kidnappers the area. And he still hasn't announced you dead."

"I know, it's not that. It's something else Darius said," I shrug.

"What? What else did he say?" Allison says with worry.

"He said something about you. Just mentioned you in a threatening way and it just, kinda, set me off," I tell her. 

"Oh," she mumbles, her eyes avoiding my gaze.

"Oh?"

"You can't get upset about that. Don't let him get to you,"

"How do he expect me not to do that? Especially when he mentions the old time and fun he use to have while he raped us and got you pregnant just to-" I rant before realizing where I was heading. Where you should never head with Allison.

"I know what he did, but you don't see me losing it. And I see it replay in my head every time I look at him. He killed my babies. But what's done is done," she snaps, sadness obvious in her eyes

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," I mumble.

"Yea, it's fine. Just lets not talk about it anymore," she sighs as she climbs off the bed.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"On a walk," she sighs.

"I'll come with," I say as I jump up.

"I'll be okay alone," she sighs as she leans down to peck my cheek before walking out. Great, I fucked up.

 

"Hey man, what's up with Allison? She came down stairs, grabbed her bow and took off, threatening that if I followed she'd shoot me in the legs," Scott says as he comes up.

"Why do you think I did it?" I accuse. Just because I did it, doesn't mean I want to hear about it. 

"I never said you did anything, just was wondering if you knew something, but now that you said something. What did you do?" Scott asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

"I mentioned something I shouldn't, something about our time with Darius," I frown. Scott probably only knows half the story of Darius. Thinking I got it the worst because as shown before, Darius is kind of obsessed with me. But that's not the case, no, because if Darius obsession I was in the safe zone where as Allison got beaten more daily, her mind was messed with believing she deserved it all and couldn't remember her life before and most importantly the forced abortions.

"What do you mean?" Scott ask.

"What do you know about omegas and babies?" I ask.

"Natural nurturing instinct. That and they can sense a bunch of stuff. Why?" Scott ask.

"Well. Allison as you know had many forced abortions. And just like a normal mother would, her mind got seriously messed up. But with her being an omega it out her whole body through that pain too. You won't believe how many time I had to take the pain away from her womb as she cried because she felt the pain again and again. Well when Darius mentioned Allison I kind of blew my top and when Allison found out she tried to soothe me and reason with me. I got stressed out and let the forced abortions slip out," I explain with a frown. 

"How do I fix it?" Scott ask with that earnest loving look in his eyes.

"You can't, besides she's strong. She just needs some time alone right now," I sigh.

"She's too strong for her own good, sometimes," Scott frowns. I know all he wants to do is run out to find her and hold her, but he also knows he shouldn't right now.

"Maybe, but it's also a good thing too," I say with a sad smile. Scott returns an equally as sad one.

"You're strong to man. You know that?" Scott compliments.

"In a way," I mumble.

"No man! I'm being serious, if you wanted to all three of you omegas could kick my ass. Screw stereotypes, if this was like then you and Allison would be Pack moms cooking in the kitchen every night, and believe me neither of you belong in the kitchen," Scott laughs, causing me to chuckle. Allison and I do most definitely not belong in the kitchen, anyone who has tasted our cooking would agree with that statement.

"Yes not so much the pack mom as much as pack smartass and pack badass," I laugh. 

"Exactly, although i don't know. Allison and Cora are really tough. I think we need a new one for Allison. Pack badass already belongs to Cora," Scott smirks.

"Most definitely. Your right. Maybe pack Huntress. She's great with a bow and arrow," I point out.

"I most definitely agree," Scott smirks as he picks up and Xbox remote," Want to go kick Liam and Jacksons asses in an intense game of Halo?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," I smirk as I grab the second remote. 

 

So teams were pretty great for the Halo, we all went up against one another. Scott and I, Aiden and Ethan, Liam and Jackson, Boyd and Danny, not to mention the most surprising team; Cora and Erica. Sadly who who won in the game was humiliating.

"Losers! And who said girls couldn't game!" Cora yells.

"Not us!" Erica laughs. As sad as it was, it was true. We got our asses beat to girls.

"Whatever. We went easy on you guys," Jackson sighs as he chucks the remote.

"I'm sorry, but what was that? Did you hear that Cora?" Erica ask as she puts a hand to her ear.

"You know, I think I did. Maybe a jump in the heartbeat?" Cora laughs.

"Whatever. You guys don't even act like you win right!" Liam yells.

"Oh and how do you do that? By being idiots?" Cora snaps.

"No, with chest bumps and fist bumps. But you guys aren't even real winners!" Boyd snickers. I see where this is going.

"Whatever, we don't need to do that! We won!" Erica smirks.

"What a bunch of wimps," Scott laughs. Both Cora and Erica flashed red in anger.

"You know what? Fine. Erica, you in?" Cora asked. They were gonna do it and they didn't realize how much it would hurt for them.

"Hell yes! No one calls Erica Reyes a wimp," Erica snaps. That's when they went in for a chest bump, little did they forget for them it was a breast bump. And not a gentle.

"Ow, shit!" Cora yelped as she falls back.

"My boobs!" Erica grumbles as her hand went up to her chest. We all started cracking up at the idiotic blonde and brunette.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Cora shouts as she looks at all of us, specifically me and Jackson.

"I'm an innocent in all this," I say with a smug grin.

"Hey, Erica. Do you think these boys can handle girls out here," Cora smirks. Uh oh.

"I don't know, let's find out," Erica smirks back before grabbing a pilliow. Now some might say two pretty girl with pillows, what could go wrong? But when theses girls are Erica Reyes and Cora Hale, the answer is A lot. A lot could go wrong!

"Pillow fight! Girls we need back up!" Cora yells. All of us guys are up in an instant hoping to get out when suddenly; Allison, Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Hayden stumble down. 

"This is not good!" Scott flushed.

"Run!" Danny yells, but we can't were trapped by girls and pillows.

Soon feathers are everywhere, and us me are getting our asses kicked in a pillow fight. Kira has the hardest swing of them all.

"I thought you were the the sweet one," Ethan yells as Kira attacks.

"You thought wrong!" She laughs as she dominates him. I'm getting attacked by Allison currently, who thankfully has gotten over our discussion, and is killing me with feathers.

"You are so gonna get it little sis!" I laugh.

"You'd have to catch me first slow poke!" She squeals as she hits me with the pink pillow.

"What the hell is this!" Derek yells as he walks in. We all freeze in our places.

"It's a pillow fight Der, Duh," Cora Hale smiles, actually smiles. 

"Yea, I noticed. I also noticed all the damage in pillows which aren't cheap at all, did you even think of that," Derek snaps. I know he usually wouldn't be this angry, it's just because he's on edge since the meeting with Darius.

"It was pack bonding. Besides we needed to lighten up a little bit," Erica mumbles.

"Pack bonding? Why didn't you guys just go bowling or something? Not tear up the fucking house!" Derek yells.

"Look, it was just a little fun. We'll all get our own separate pillows from home, besides none are out of our room," I reason, it's not fair to let Erica and Cora take all the blame.

"You agree with this?" He says as he looks at me with angry eyes.

"I was let of it to begin with, they're just pillows," I snap back. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know while we're all in danger we should go and act like fucking four year old girls at a slumber party," Derek yells at me. What's up with his brooding ass?

"Well we shouldn't go barging into danger!" I snap back.

"Hey, stop it! Both of you. It was my idea, don't yell at Stiles," Cora defends.

"Oh believe me! You're gonna get yelled at plenty!" Derek growled.

"Hey, knock that off. She's your sister not some rebel teenager," I say coming up to Coras defense. I'm sure she can handle herself but he shouldn't be so mean anyways.

"And you're my mate. Back me up on this!" Derek growled.

"I'm your mate. Not pack mom or shit like that. I'm a teenager, having fun with my friends. You should join. Come on, isn't someones birthday coming up. Stop worrying and bond with us. Darius can't get us like this," I explain. Derek just grunts.

"Have some fun once in awhile man! Come on, this is our pack. We need to enjoy things too," Scott says with that puppy dog smile.

"Yea, some alpha you're being," Derek snaps. Hey now! You can't be mean to Scott, Scott's to nice to be mean too.

"I just think we should be able to have some fun once in awhile," Scott mumbles, clearly hurt by Dereks words.

"Scott's a great alpha! One of the best I've ever seen. And you usually are too, but right now you're kind of a dick!" Allison snaps, coming to her mates defense. I know I want to protect Derek from the insult but he kind of deserves it.

"Derek, can we talk in private?" I ask with a stern voice. He grunts but walks upstairs as I follow. No doubt the pack is listening downstairs.

"What?" Derek grunts as we find our room.

"What the hell was that about?" I snap.

"You guys were being foolish," Derek broods.

"We were having fun, like a pack," I argue.

"And there is a dangerous killer out there, who want you? Must I always remind you all!" Derek growls.

"Derek, you always remind us! I can't forget it, Allison can't forget it, Cora cant, Scott cant, Erica really can't! No one can forget it!" I scream. I just want one conversation with the guy I love that isn't about the guy I hate.

"Well, when something always happens? What can I do? I'm an alpha?"

"Scott's an alpha! He protects and has a different view on things," I snap.

"Oh, so now you want Scott? "

"That's not what I meant! I want you to stop being an a jealous moody asshole,"

"I knew there was a reason you guys spend so much time together. Maybe you should go find another mate then,"

"Stop being so jealous!"

"Really? I'm jealous now? What happened to when you were jealous? Hmm, how would you feel if i just went over and hung out with Isaac all the time. Broken, hot, bad boy, damaged Isaac,"

"See! You're being a complete dick!"

"Whatever,"

"You know what? Fine, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, you're to rude to think clearly right now. Talk to me when you're ready to apologize to everyone!" I yell as I walk down the hall to see the pack making dinner.

~Emma ~

"How was school?" John asked as I walked through the door.

"Good, getting transferred to the math class I need, finally," I smile.

"And the clothed Melissa got you yesterday? You like them?" He ask. Yesterday due to his work schudle he couldn't buy me clothes.

"Yea. Ms.McCall is great," I say as I run my hands through my blondish red hair.

"Better than great," sheriff smiles. I know a love stricken guy when I see one.

"How'd you guys know each other?" I ask.

"Cop and nurses meet a lot," he frowns. Oh, I get the gist. Nurse McCall was the one that took care of me when my old Foster dad lost it and stabbed me in the side, thankfully not doing much damage. 

"Makes sense," I mumble.

"So are you meeting friends at school?" He ask.

"Yea, um actually I am. Ms.McCalls son and his friends are really nice. A little weird but nice," I answer.

"No kids asking questions?" He ask. What he meant was, do people think you're a foster kid or has anyone noticed your first and only Foster dad stab wound he inflicted up you.

"No more than usual, besides apparently the runaway kid everyone was looking for came back. It's a big deal right now," I sigh. I still don't know who the hell the runaway was or what he look like just that he was gone for three months.

"Isaac Lahey. Yea, I just got the apology letter from him. Have you see him?" Sheriff ask me.

"If I have, I wouldn't have even known what he looks like," I frown as I take my books out to start my homework.

"Has Mark tried to contact you?" He ask, his face falling at the mention of my Former foster dad.

"No, not once," I mumble. I'm happy I only had to deal ever had to deal with one foster parent before the sheriff took me in. I lived with mark for about five months after my grandma died and no one could look out for me. He was silent and non existent but he kept me safe and put a roof over my head, up until the anniversary of his daughter's death. He snapped a little after too much to drink and for some unknown reason he stabbed me in my side saying I was trying to replace her. After that, I called the police and it was either a worst foster home or a group home until the sheriff decided to take me in.

"Well, he's pleading guilty. He might try to call and apologize. He made a really really bad decision and the grief became too much,"

"Grief can turn you into a horrible thing if you let it, that's what my grandma use to say at least," I mumble.

"Your grandma was a smart woman," Sheriff smiles.

"Yea, she was," I smile.

"So your friends? What's there names?"

"more like friendly aquatints.Allison and Scott seem the sweetest, Kira and Stiles are nice too," I answer. The sheriffs eyes meet mine and I feel bad, but it's the kids name I couldn't lie about it.

"Stiles? Hmm, unique name," sheriff grumbles, I know he wants to look at this now.

"Yea, he's a little goofy too. Very hyper-active," I laugh, trying to ease the tension, but it seemed to make it stronger.

"Like ADHD?" He ask, his eyes meeting my green ones.

"Um, maybe. Or he's just really anxious," I mumble, wanting to avoid eye contact. 

"What did you say his last name was again?" He ask.

"I didn't but it's Hale. Allison and Stiles Hale. Brother and Sister. There new too, something about not actually being related to the Hales though, I don't know I'm new and it weird," I answer.

"Hales? You say?" He says as he gets a look of suspicion. I nod in response before starting my homework.

 

I decide to visit my family's grave as I walk near the graveyard. Mother, Father, and Grandmother all lay here. I don't bring flowers, mom always said it was a waste of beauty to bring flowers to the dead when you could just respect them, peacefully. Suddenly the loud sound of construction rang my ears, disturbing my peace. For some small reason I was angry. Angry that whoever it was disturbed my peace, angry that the drunk driver disturbed my peace by taking my family, angry that cancer disturbed my peace by taking my grandma, angry that whatever disturbed Marks peace also disturbed mine.

"Hey! Would you mind keeping it down! Some of us are trying to mourn here!" I scream as I find where the sound came from. it was a digger, like the mechanical kind, but also the person kind also was driving the thing. He doesn't seem to understand what I say she to headphones being in so he takes them out and turns off the digger.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The guy ask as he jumps out. Just now, do I notice how tall he is. He is kind of cute too, in the until you notice way. He's fair with curly brownish hair and piercing blue eyes. He would be cuter if he didn't have a huge bruise across his cheek/jawline.

"I said turn it off, it's loud," I frown, realizing he was just doing his job.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I can do that," he mumbles. 

"You go to Beacon Hills?" I ask as I notice the lacrosse hoodie.

"Um, yea. Do you?" He ask. I nod.

"Emma Williams," I introduce as I hold out my hand. A smirk immediately comes upon his face.

"The new girl," He smirks. What?

"How do you know?" I question him.

"I'm on the lacrosse team, and let's just say you have a few fans," He smile causing me to blush a little.

"Well what's your name? Who are you?" I ask. His face is pure shock.

"I'm surprised you don't know," he cuckles. Okay, someone's a little cocky.

"Sorry I've only been here for two weeks. I guess I'm not that in the know with the popular circle of lacrosse," I scowl as I look at him. Funny though he's muscular and all, he still doesn't seem like he'd be in the in crowd, too shy, even if he was on lacrosse team.

"I'm not in the 'in crowd'," Isaac chuckles as if I'm a child that doesn't know anything.

"Then why should I know about you? Hmmm," I ask for with a never ending scowl.

"Well I've been the Beacon Hills High Celebrity for the past three months," he says with a dark laugh. 

I feel like an idiot," You're the runaway," I frown. I lived with the sheriff for two weeks, and there's been nothing but nonstop talk and rumors around town.

"Was the runaway. I came back," He point out. 

"So you have a real name? Or should I call you the runaway?" I ask with a small frown.

"Isaac Lahey," he smiles.

"So is this where you meet all new girls?" I laugh.

"Oh yea, all the time. It's a real chick magnet working in a graveyard," he chuckles. I guess he catches me looking at me he bruise because his face softens a little," I got jumped on my way home."

"Oh, ouch," I say with a ashamed look. It's rude to stare!

"It's fine though, besides back on topic. You visiting someone?" He ask. Oh no. He goes to my school, I don't have to tell the whole truth do I?

"I'm visiting my grandma. I actually have been in Beacon hills for awhile now, I just moved to Beacon hills high," I explain.

"Oh, so where'd you go before?" 

"Middle town private," I smile. My parents, grandma, and Mark all let me stay there but the sheriff said it might be better to move me considering everyone at Middle Town knew my business.

"And you left that for beacon high?" He ask in bewilderment. What's the big deal with middle town private all it is a bunch of snotty kids bragging about thief families jet, another reason why I didn't fit in there.... I wasn't rich!

"Parents couldn't afford it, I'm staying with family for now while my parents look for work out of state," I lie convincingly. But he looks at me with much suspicion, making me squirm a little," Um. I think I should go home, before my uncle worries too much."

"Oh yea, it's getting a little late. See you at school?" He blushes.

"See you at school," I mumble before heading home.

 

I let my hair go down in soft waves and out on some natural looking make up. I put on my baby pink button up shirt with light blue skinny jeans and gold sperrys.

I walk downstairs and find Sheriff eating bacon, lots of it.

"You know how bad that is for you?" I laugh as I pull my yogurt from the fridge.

"Great, now you sound just like Claudia!" He snickers.

"You told me that once, and you told me not to stop," I giggle as take the plate of bacon out from under him.

"Hey, give me that back," he snaps. I roll my eyes and throw it in the trash.

"Here, have a banana," I smile as I nod I the direction of the fruit bowl.

"You're a stinker, you know that?" He laughs at me. I eat my yogurt with her in peace.

 

"I'm gonna walk to school now," I   
Tell him as I walk out of the kitchen.

"Sure you don't need a ride?" John ask.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later, bye!" I call out as I exit the door. I start to walk towards school.

I'm halfway there when a car pulls up.  
"Hey Middle Town, need a ride?" Kevin Sawyer, a player of First string lacrosse, yelled at me. Not again.

"No, too nice of a day to not be outside," I say as I attempt to be friendly. Kevin Sawyer is a Grade-A douche.

"Are you sure? Because it's really nice in here too, if you get what I'm trying to say," what a pig, I'm starting to to wish I took the sheriff up on his offer.

"Yea, I get it," I laugh, trying to play it off like I thought it was a joke.

"Then why don't you get in," Kevin snapped. Clearly done with my refusals. His car is right next to me now, driving along side.

"Kevin, I'm flattered and all. It's just I'm new and-"

"What? Don't know how to deal with us middle class folk now that your parents ran out of money. Huh, Middle Town?!" He snaps.

"That's not it at all! I just-" 

"-Get in the car then and stop acting like a tease!"

"Or you could stop being a total dick!" A girls voices calls out from infront of us. I look up to see Stiles, Erica, and Boyd. Or was it Cora and Liam? I don't know, either way I was glad to see them.

"Reyes, Hale, and Boyd. What a surprise to see you,"

"Not surprised you're still trying to get with anyone you can," Boyd snaps.

"And Reyes is still with you? That's one still surprises me, but I guess when you're always going to be the seizure girl," He taunts her. I don't know much about Erica, but if what he said was true! Well I have half the mind to go over there and kick his butt myself.

"Say anything again, and I'll make your junior year hell," Stiles shouts at the guy in the car. Boyd is obviously trying to keep calm and not kill the guy, I can't blame him.

"No it's fine. And if seizure girl won't get with you, what make you think someone like Middle Town would?" Erica smirks. Erica is kind of gorgeous.

"Go away Reyes. This is between me and Emma," Kevin snapped. I was about to object before another voice got in.

"It's Emma and I, dumbass. Besides she can't talk to you right now," Stiles sneers.

"And why is that?" Kevin sasses. Because I don't want to!

"Because! She's coming with us!" Erica smirks as she loops her arm with mine.

"I am?" I mutter by accident.

"Of course, sorry I wasn't there in time. But do you know how hard it is to get those two out of the house!" Erica exclaims, winking at me a little. Oh, I get it.

"Yea, it's fine. I don't mind meeting halfway. Thanks for the offer Kevin," I smirk before walking off with Erica and the two males.

 

"Thanks for that," I say as I buckle into the backseat of the car next to Stiles.

"Not an issue at all," Erica smiles from the front seat before starting the car.

"Swayers is a creepy little asshole," Stiles chuckles.

"You can say that again," I laugh.

"So Emma, how do you like school, meet any boys? Swayer and the ones you met with us don't count," Erica ask from the front. 

"What do you mean?" I squeak.

"You know what I mean! Any cute boys. Don't worry about Boyd, he's quiet and trustworthy. No judgment from him, he knows how I am. And Stiles is gay, so he might even jump in," Erica says as she starts the car, earning a small laugh from both boys.

"Well there are some cute guys at Beacon hills, much like yourselves," I compliment the males.

"Why thank you," Stile smiles, I even get one from Boyd," But you know? That's it really. No one special. Just the usual cute guys, no one any more than that." 

"Come on! Give a girl a hint. There has to be one a little more than cute. He can just be a friend too. Tell me the cute guy friends of yours,"

"I don't really know. I haven't made many friends. There was one guy though, I just met him and it was only for like 5 or 10 minutes but he was sweet and cute in the shy way," I explain.

"Who is it? I want to know! Maybe I can talk you up to them," She says as she turns into the school parking lot in search of one.

"His name is Isaac Lahey," I squeak out, worried about their reaction at my small attraction to the runaway. Suddenly the car goes silent, and the mood shifted from cheary and playful to awkward and tense.

"What?"I ask in worry.

"Isaac? Isaac Lahey? The runaway that works in a graveyard?" Stiles ask in a shocked tone.

"Yea, and?" I ask a little offended. He had a panic attack or so I heard, not his fault!

"It's nothing, Isaacs our friend. We're just surprised thats all," Boyd answers, stiffly. Stiles scoffs at the word 'friend, so clearly Isaac and Stiles aren't friends.

"Why are you surprised?" I ask, actually curious.

"You'll understand once you actually get to know Isaac," Stiles huffs as he gets out of the car once Erica parked it, Boyd following close behind.

"What was that?" I ask her. Did I hurt Stiles in some way? Wait! Were and Isaac a thing? Is Isaac gay," Did him and Isaac date or something? I thought he was new, how do they even know each other."

"It's a long story," she smirks," and no! Stiles and Isaac never dated or anything like that. Isaacs not gay, he's bi. But he seemed to like girls more if that helps."

Oh, he's bi. Is that bad or good? 

Why does it matter? I met him for ten minutes.

"doesn't matter, he's just nice in a friendly way," I mutter as we get out of the car.

"Sure," Erica says with an eye roll. This girl is something else.

"Erica- oh hey Emma?" A freshmen girl, Hayden, says as she comes up. I smile at her and wave.

"What's wrong?" Erica ask, worry obvious in her eyes.

"Um, not anything too bad but let's just say Derek caught word of the incident apparently from Stiles or Boyd, about the seizure joke and Kevin is now happily stuck in a locker," Hayden says with a sad smile. What the heck? I look at Erica, shock evident on my face.

"And does Kevin know who put him in that locker?" Erica ask.

"He says the guy came out of nowhere with a mask on," Hayden answers. 

"What?" I ask. Erica shrugs.

"He's lucky that's all they did," Erica says nonchalantly as she continues walking with confidence. Leaving Hayden and I.

"What was that?" I ask the younger girl. Who just laughs. I really like this group but they seem like a handful.

"It's probably best if you don't know," Hayden giggles, and I realize it probably is.

 

~Erica~

I walk into Math class, not in the mood at all for Darius antics today, though the voices are easier to fight they're easier to fight off when I'm not standing in a room with him.

'Danny get Danny. Get Boyd. Get Liam," they whisper. It's always the same three names. Danny because he's a stable in this household, Boyd (though he knows Boyd is my anchor and can keep me in control) because he could get to control both of us so much easier, and Liam because Liam is Scott's first beta and his anger issues.

I glare at Darius as I walk into the classroom the pack and other in here  
"Alright, class. I have a seating chart set up," Darius smirks, we knew this was coming but that doesn't make it any better, "Danny and Erica, take one of the three tables up front."

Three tables up front; Danny and I, Allison and Stiles, Aiden and Malia.

Three tables I the second row; Jackson and Emma, Boyd and Kevin, Kira and Cora

Three tables in the third row; Lydia and Ethan, two humans pairs

Ten the rows continue till three rows back there is Isaac and Scott. Which worries me, one of the alphas being that far with the weakest link. One that isn't even pack and an omega!

'Get Danny! Danny wants to hurt you, you actually think he would like someone like you. You're seizure chick!' Darius voice screamed in my head, playing at my insecurities. I flinch a little at that, but I feel a calming presence as I know Boyd is watching me, ignoring Kevin. It's no wonder he put Boyd next to Kevin, to make Boyd lose control and get mad. To make Boyd not focus on pack. Danny's hand finds mine discreetly and squeezes it for reassurance.

 

How can Darius manipulate me like that? Danny's my friend, not that were that close. But we're pack and even before then he once helped me through a seizure.

"Fuck you," I mutter under my breath, only wolves and the werecyote would hear me, and they all would know who it was directed to. Darius glances at me and flashes a creepy smile.

'You'll make a perfect addition, you'll all be so easy to get to! Derek should know better than making a pack of broken puppies,' the words in my head pound.

Broken puppies, that's what we were in the way. Puppies were not, that's degrading! But we're broken kids trying to act tough.

Scott has to be this great leader and authority when his father left him so young.

Jackson never knowing the difference between money and love, not knowing where he belongs or who he is.

Boyd is afraid, though he'll never admit it, of being alone like before. The forgotten child in the family and outside.

Lydia who always felt like she had to play this role of the perfect housewife. Like she wasn't good enough.

Dannys fear of not being accepted.

Malia afraid of dying and no one caring.

Kira's fear of the fox inside.

Aidens fear of being the bad guy everyone said he was.

Ethan fear of getting kicked out and abused.

Isaacs fear of the truth .

Allisons fear of being weak.

Coras fear of losing her family.

Stiles fear of being unable to do anything at all, and losing everyone in the process.

Liams fear of hurting someone with his anger.

Haydens fear of losing Liam, when she just found him.

And then there's me. We are all utterly broken. What Darius doesn't get though, is that we are broken together and that makes us family. That makes us pack. I know he can hear my thoughts and I'm happy it's thrown him off because he looks at me unsure, and I smirk.

'You picked the wrong bitch!' I shot back at him directly in my head.

"Ms.Reyes, would you please come up and write the equation on the board?" Darius ask. I roll my eyes but do as told, each step closer to him the harder I have to fight the voices. I write the correct equation to the question sloppily but readable.

 

The class is over much later than I wish it would be. It was only an hour but it felt as if it we're eternity. I'm just glad lunch is here, because fight off demonic alpha in my head takes a lot out of a girl.

"Hey, you have a place to eat?" I ask Emma as Allison and I see her standing alone in the lunch room.

"In a way. I sorta try to hide and eat in the library before Maddison Cox finds me and forces me to eat with her and her friends," Emma mumbles. Maddison sat at the table with Kevin and the others

"Well that just won't do! You're sitting with us!" Allison smiles as she grabs the other blondes hand and drags her over to the table, forcing her to be with us. 

"Sit between me and Isaac. Oh by the way this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Emma," Allison introduces, little does she know.

"They know eachother," Stiles sneers. I roll my eyes at the glare the two send eachother and toss them both a threatening look. From day one where they attacked one another, I have played peacemaker with them. I can't choose sides because Stiles is my batman and Isaac is my second in command curly haired blonde. It's way too hard to choose between them.

"Graveyard girl," Isaac smiles a little at Emma.

"The runaway," Emma blushes. Allison and the rest look confused while Stiles looks disgusted. I look at Allison and wink a little, trying to deliver a message. She is way too innocent for her own good because she does not get the message.

"You guys know each other?" She ask them.

"Um, I met him at a graveyard. I was visiting, he was working. We ended up talking for like 10 minutes," Emma answers as she looks down. Awe, she's embarrassed! How cute!

Soon the talk moved in to Friday and we were all talking about Derek's surprise party, knowing he wasn't listening to us right now, rather than Darius office.

"So have you and Derek even talked about the fight?" Danny ask Stiles.

"Nope, not a bit," stiles answers.

"But you're still throwing him a party?" Malia ask with raised eyes.

"So you and your boyfriend fought, why?" Emma ask. We all freeze up, knowing not to mention any wolf business to her.

"Stupid stuff, anyways yes. Of course I'm still throwing him a party. Peter and Cora have Braeden flying in, Lydia is making red velvet cupcakes while Kira is making her homemade butter cream icing. Scott you're on wings duty. Erica is in charge of music. Jackson and Boyd are the hiding presents committee. And Aiden and Danny are in drinks. While Hayden and I are working on decorations like the bosses we are," Stiles smirks as he and Hayden high five. Noobs.

"Yea, don't worry. I'll make sure I play music that makes sure all of us will be out there grinding in the floor. Like Jackson, Boyd, and I had done. One of those many nights ago," I wink as Boyd chuckles at the memory.

"Let's not even talk about that. Like ever again," Jackson sighs. I look over at Emma and see she is confused.

"Crazy rave night, too much to drink," I say in a sweet tone like Jackson wasn't a little Kanima ass at one point in time. Okay, so he may still be an ass but he's not a Kanima ass. She nods understandingly.

"You're still coming to the party, right Isaac?" Scott ask. 

"I wouldn't say Derek and I are really on the best terms," Isaac snaps while Stiles mutters a ' get in line ' under his breathe. Oh, drama queen.

"So what? You're coming," Cora says with determination. 

"I'll see if I can," he mumbles.

"Oh, Emma you should come too!" Allison smiles, Stiles shoots her a look (Emma did not see) but she ignores it.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to intervene with everything," She answers, not exactly looking us in the eye.

"No sense, right Stiles? Wouldn't it be great?" Allison smiles, but her eyes say 'you better freaking say yes'.

"She's right. You should come. Give Allison your number and we'll send you the information," He lied convincingly,"Peter will love to meet you."

Soon all eyes were on Stiles at the mention of the name. If looks could kill, Stiles would be dead and Isaac would be the only male omega.

"Who's Peter?" Emma ask, clearly confused.

"My uncle, less of an uncle than someone around, he's twenty seven and kind of difficult to deal with. But he's no real threat," Cora explains. Emma nods but is definitely still confused. Isaac is still glaring at Stiles.

"It doesn't matter though, he won't be around too much. I promise ya," Malia broke the silence. 

"I'm not worried. I can take my fair share of creepy guys. Kevin is a perfect example," she laughes as she looks at Me.

"What he do?" Isaac ask with is that...no, it couldn't be! Is that jealousy? Awe, little omega Isaac is growing up. 

"Nothing really. Boyd, Erica, and Stiles stopped it before anything could or could not have happened," Emma smiles, I watch the omegas face soften at her words.

"Hey, Emma. Do you have a ride for the party? It's after the lacrosse game," I say as I look at her.

"Um no," she answers.

"Okay well, Boyd and I are going to take you and Isaac to the house, then we'll take you home unless you have a ride,"

"I don't," she shrugs.

"Isaac?" I ask, he knows that I want him there and that I always get what I want.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" He sighs.

"Not a chance," Boyd answers for him with that smile. I laugh a little at that as the table continues to talk amongst themselves.

During a chat, something forces me to look at Danny. I know what it is, but it's hard to resist. I see the pulse in his neck beating, feeling the heart pumping. How easy it would be to drag him away and cover the scream, rip him, but keep him alive until- No!

No! I snap myself out of it, Boyd notices and grabs my hand. He squeezes it for reassurance. I'm back now, I look at my beautiful dark skinned mate and kiss him randomly. Not the random hot kisses but the 'L' word kisses. 

The ones I like the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally see Emma as Willa Fitzgerald. Or better known as Emma from Scream MTV. No this isn't a crossover, the characters name was originally going to be Emma anyways, I just saw her as that.


	14. Happy Birthday Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

~Stiles~

I wake up early with Lydia before the rest of the pack. She's going to help me make Chocolate chip waffles this morning for Derek Birthday breakfast.

"You're still sleeping on the couch, why?" She ask in confusion as she stirs the mix.

"Because, he was being a dick and I want an apology," I sigh. We haven't really fought but we haven't talked either. I know he feels guilty but his damn Alpha pride is getting in the way.

"But you're here making him a birthday breakfast? Buying him concert tickets for skrillex and throwing him a surprise party?" She ask with raised eyebrows. God this sounds way too much like the conversations I've had with Allison and Scott. Why is it always my three closest friends that ask the same damn questions.

"Because I love him. And it's our first birthday spent together. I remember my mom when I was little like really young doing this for my dad," I explain. She rolls her eyes but continues making the waffles," What do you get him?"

 

"Aiden and I got him a visa gift card. It's like $30," she answers. I nod, it's a nice gift for people who are pack mates but not like really close. It works.

"Who else is coming again?" I ask. I'm not very clear on the guest list.

"Braeden, Marin, Deaton, Melissa, Emma, Isaac, the Yukimaras, and Chris," she list off.

"How well do Melissa and my dad know each other?" I ask, the question been eating at me. I know they know each other but I also know that Melissa knows about all of us and my dad doesn't, she knows why I can't tell my dad yet either.

"They're friends. They work hard fields that are forced to come together a lot," She explains. I nod at that.

 

"Happy birthday," I whisper into Derek's ear as he wakes up.

"What?" He sleepy mumbles.

"I said, happy birthday! We are forgetting all about any bad thing today and it will be us," I say as I hand him the plate.

"What do you mean?" He ask.

"I mean..... It's your birthday and I'm your mate that loves you very much," I laugh as I crawl into bed next to him. We have half an hour before the rest wake up.

"Does that mean you'll be sleeping here tonight?" Derek smirks as he takes a bite of the chocolate chip waffles.

"Yes, it does. But I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping," I smirk. He puts His plate down and cuddles me.

"I missed you," He whispers.

"I missed you too," I smile.

"I'm sorry, I was a Dick and a horrible mate. I was just so angry and mad at myself with Darius, and I -"

"I know. You're forgive just don't let him get to you again, we need each other," I say to him. He leans into give me a kiss.

"I love you," he says as he pulls away. 

"I love you too," I smile before going in for another kiss.

 

I quickly get ready and head downstairs to see the half the pack up and down. Malia, Allison, and Scott on kitchen duty. I think we're having toast, and I think they burnt the toast.

"Dumbasses!" Erica snickers. I roll my eyes but don't say anything. Could they really not work a toaster? Kira is up and around taking pictures of everyone with her Polaroi

"Money is still on Peter," Jackson huffs. What are they talking about, I think as I look over to see Aiden, Ethan, Erica, Jackson all secluded and talking secretly

"Nope, it's definitely gonna be Emma!" Erica challenges. Emma and Peter? what are they talking about.

"$10 bucks says that Kate gets him before either of them get the chance," Aiden snaps. Kate, Emma, and Peter all lead to one thing.

"I agree with Jackson," I snap as I sit down and startle them.

"Uh, um....we can explain. It's not what you think!" Erica says, guilt clear in her tone.

"Oh, so you're not betting on who Isaac has his first heat completion with?" I smirk.

"It's totally what you think," Ethan chuckles," But I agree with Erica. Peter and Isaac? Not a chance. Kate getting him before then? We won't let that happen, that weakens us all and kate will have an advantage and plan something."

"So we have two Emma bets, Two peters, and one Kate?" I ask, they all nod.

"What are you all talking about in here?" Kira ask, completely oblivious.

"Nothing important," Erica shrugs. Kira nods before speaking.

"Okay, so um....everything is set up for tonight right? " Kira ask. 

"Yes, and I need you there with your camera Ms.Yukimara," I order.

"You got it captain," she laughs,"Oh and Stiles, here's what you wanted before." She hands me a frame of the picture of Malia, Cora, and Derek. 

"Thanks," I say as I smile and look at the three together. Derek is smiling a little, one that's not huge or over done, but you can tell he's happy. Cora is laughing at us as she throws her head back laughing. Malia is blushing red to her face and trying to be angry but failing miserably.

"It's great," I smile.

"It really is," Kira smiles, soon Jackson's hovering over taking in the sight of all of our mates together as a family.

"Can you get a picture of Cora and I like that at the party, I really need one of her," Jackson ask, the tough guy acting breaking down.

"Yea, no problem," Kira smiles at the blue eyed boy. Jackson smiles at her , sending a silent thanks.

 

School was pretty busy when we first got in, there is a big rival coming in to play lacrosse. As being part of the team, even though I'm not first string, I feel obligated to kick ass in this game.

"You okay dude? You got this weird look in your eye?" Scott laughs in the hallway as we walk to Harris' class.

"I'm ready Scott. Today is a good day, and I'm going to kick ass," I say in a hype.

"Is that so?" Scott laughs.

"Damn straight. Tonight we will win, I will party, and then have sex," I smirk with all seriousness.

"I could do without the talk of yours and Derek's sex life," Scott sasses.

"And I could do with a night of sleep without hearing you and Allison moaning. I mean seriously how did pretty boy get any sleep down there," I complain as I look at him after we take our seats.

"He probably didn't. But don't try to turn that on me! we have way too many people humping in that house. You being one of them!" Scott laughs.

"I'm a silent moaner," I defend myself.

"Whatever," Scott says as he rolls his eyes.

"I am! At least I'm not a screamer unlike your girlfriend," I smirk but then cringe, realizing we were talking about my little sister.

"You did that to yourself," Scott laughs at my disgust.

"I need to stop talking," I groan. Scott just laughs.

"Would you two imbeciles like to share what's so funny?" Harris ask us, the bell literally just rang and we spoke for a second. Bell rang at 8:30, It's still 8:30.

"Nothing that we weren't talking about before the bell rang," I smirk.

"Watch it!" Harris orders, I roll my eyes but don't say anything. I don't need detention and not being able to play tonight.

 

Math was over and today there was no teasing or weird stares, it was just normal math class, even Erica didn't look uncomfortable or in pain as she usually does at this time.

"That was weird," I mutter to the pack as we all sit down. Derek told me to stay in today, that at lunch he was going to go out and get some actual food from his favorite deli like he and Cora always did on their birthdays. Luckily for them, Emma wasn't at the table yet.

"Did he even try at all?" I whisper to Erica.

"Not at all today, nothing," she sighs with worry.

"What are we talking about?" Allison ask as she sits down next to us, Emma and Isaac following her lead.

"Derek. He told me he was going to get a sandwich from his favorite deli, it's like a tradition for the hale siblings on their birthdays," I smile. 

"Ugh, Mac Deli makes the best sandwiches I bet he got the chicken, spinach, mayo!" Cora groaned as she looked sadly down at the cafeteria tacos.

"I'll take you sandwich shopping if you want to get a sandwich. Why don't you ever ask me to take you to get a sandwich?" Jackson ask in a defended tone.

"Calm down there pal, it's just a sandwich," I laugh at his eagerness.

"You want to take me to get a sandwich?" Cora laughs.

"Why wouldn't I? I'll take you to get a sandwich. I can do that," Jackson huffs.

"I know you can and I promise you, next time I want a sandwich I'll immediately asks you to take me to get one," she says as she pecks his lips.

"Ew, stop be coupley. It's gross," Eric says with a disgusted look.

"Not their fault that Boyd won't take you to get a sandwich," Scott snickers. 

"Hey! I get my lady a sandwich when she needs a sandwich. She just prefers cupcakes, okay?" Boyd defends himself. I start laughing at this.

"Why don't you ever get me a sandwich or a cupcake?" Hayden teases Liam.

"Don't be a brat," he says with rolled eyes as he kisses her temple quickly, causing her to giggle.

"So.... Your boyfriend, Derek, he's the one the party is for right?" Emma ask. I nod, Emma is not bad. I like her, she's sweet and she makes Isaac a little more tolerable to be around. But still I didn't know how I feel about her staying with my father, it's not her fault or anything like that... It's just weird.

"Yea, the party you're coming too," I smile.

"Yea, about that, should I bring anything? Chips a drink? A card?" She ask in a timid tone.

"I know Derek and even I'm not bringing him a card," Isaac sasses. I roll my eyes at him but answer Emmas question.

"No, you'll be fine. Just bring yourself," I answer.

"So you're going?" Allison ask the omega, it only takes moment where Isaac turns his head at the right angle where I see a new bruise peaking up from where his neck and shoulder meet. 

"I'll be there. I told my dad it was a lacrosse party at coaches that we all had to attend," Isaac says, taking a bite of his taco afterwards.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say where you are actually going and why?" Emma asked, we dont talk much about Isaacs dad in front of her or why he wasn't with us at the bowling alley for smoothies and shakes.So basically she knows nothing.

 

"He's strict," Isaac lies, though it's not exactly a lie as much as it is an understatement . Strict is when your parents say be home by seven on the weekends or no TV past eight. Even I know this and Emma is the one that my parent is currently taking care of.

"That's an understatement," Aiden mumbles under his breath, earning a sharp glare from Isaac.

"Oh, well that's a good thing isn't it? That he cares that much," Emma says, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yea, exactly," Isaac says with a small smile. Poor girl didn't know a thing.

"So what did you get him?" Emma ask me, changing the subject.

"Skrillex concert tickets," I answer with a smirk. And the best boyfriend ever award goes to me," and I'm throwing the party."

"Yes,, oh by the way! Braeden just txt me! She just flew in," Cora pipes up," She is so excited about meeting you and says she gonna kick Dereks ass for forgetting to tell her."

"Can't wait either," I smirk, but I feel uneasy. I've seen pictures of Braeden and heard the adventures of her and Derek. Braeden is gorgeous and according to Peter, 'they work well together'. Of course, Peter probably said that to upset me so I shouldn't be, right?

"You'll love her, she is hilarious and can kick Dereks ass. So that's even better!" Ethan smirks as if he's remembering a certain memory.

"And she can ride a motorcycle like a fucking pro!" Scott heaps. Aiden and Ethan high five him on that account.

"So Braeden's Dereks best friend?" Emma ask.

"The bestest," Lydia smiles sweetly. I take a look at Lydia and notice her chest is practically hanging out, not like Erica's usually is, Lydia's seems like she tried to hide it but just couldn't.

"Isaac, I'll even think you'll like her. She hates Peter just as much as you do," Erica smirks. I'm still betting on Peter. Isaac rolls his eyes at the teasing.

"Why do you hate Peter? I mean I get he's creepy and all," Emma says as she looks more at Isaac than anyone. We can't explain exactly how creepy Peter is and why we don't like him, without revealing the fact is a resurrected alpha through Lydia.

"Just Do," Isaac says sharply as he takes a drink.

 

Derek POV:

"Alright, you have to promise not use wolf smelling. It's a surprise!" Stile commands, apparently I have a surprise waiting for me at home.

"Just tell me now, I hate surprises," I groan but Stiles just shakes his head.

"No either suck it up and do as told or I'm not gonna sleep with you tonight," Stiles threatens. I do as I'm told and turn off the wolfie scent.

"You're a tease," I brood, tightening my fingers around the steering wheel.

"You love it," Stiles smirks at me from the passenger side. 

 

We pull up to the house, and nothing seems out of the ordinary, which is good! I was worried stiles would have this place like a circus. Peters car, Jackson and Coras, and Scott's bike are already here. Cora and Jackson being the only ones outside still.

"Happy birthday big brother," she smirks.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a suspicious tone looking at my baby sister.

"Just here to see my favorite brother, put on this blindfold," she instructs as she holds out a red bandana.

"No," I deny as I give her a 'what the hell' look.

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles groans in a disappointment. I sigh as I give in.

"This better be good," I frown as I tie it on, and cover my eyes. Stiles and Cora laugh but take my hands guiding me up to the house. 

We get to the front of the door, and I'm still blocking out all my wolf scents reluctantly. Seriously, this is hard!

The door is opened and they guide me in only to let me go and stand for a few minutes alone. 

"Guys?" I yell, I can't scent then because I'm keeping my promise but if they make me wait any longer I might break it. Suddenly a body is lept on mine lighter than Stiles but slightly bigger than Coras. It doesn't have as much muscle as Cora but is definitely built and short. I hold the females body there, confused to who it could be until I decide. to breathe in a scent: Human, gunpowder and led. In other words; Braeden.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I take my blindfold off, still hugging her. I put her down and she smiled her million dollar smile before- Bam!

Right in the nose, her little fist with full force comes down, snapping my head back.

"Shit!" I mutter, holding my nose that was bleeding, though it would heal in a minute. Stiles started laughing from the corner.

"That was for not telling me about Kate, three omegas, a psychotic alpha trying to steal your pack, and most importantly... That you had a fucking mate!" She scowls," Oh and by the way Happy Birthday."

"Oh and by the way Happy Birthday," I mocked in a girly tone that was nothing like Braedens.

"Must I kick your ass again? Or...?" Braeden smirks. Oh here we go again, the badass Braeden that had the pack in awe.

"That's only happened like twice," I scowl.

"More than ten," Cora giggles from her place with Jackson. 

"Well more like 13 and 1/2. But hey, who's counting," Braeden smirks.

"And you wonder why you're single...." I hum.

"I wonder that myself too," Peter smirks, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Oh god, here it comes. 

"Peter what a unpleasant surprise," Braeden groans. She could easily kick peter's ass if needed be, but no one can stop Peters obnoxious mouth.

"And you are a beautiful one," Peter creeps. Really, five minutes and he's already trying to sleep with my bestfriend. She rolls her eyes and ignores him, taking a sudden spin to turn and look at Stiles.

"You're the omega, that has mated with my bestfriend?" She smirks.

"In the flesh," Stiles bowes, literally bowes- these two are gonna get along so well- it hurts my heart in laughter.

"Ignore that idiot, and tell me how Derek ended up with such a handsome guy, I mean Dereks not exactly a smooth talker," she smirks. 

"It was the abs and the money that caught my eye, plus have you seen his car," Stiles jokes. Oh, these two will be the death of me.

"I like this one Der. Keep him around! Now I heard there was some new people that I didn't meet from last time, a Malia, A Liam and Hayden, Allison, and Isaac?" She ask as she turned around,"and gosh damn, where my favorite puppy alpha?!" She screams, Braeden has a soft spot for puppies, her words not mine, and Scott was a sweet kid and has those puppy eyes that make her melt. She's going to have field day when she meets the other three. Braeden is a badass that can pretty much still be a complete girl and you'll still respect her.

"Just an Alpha, Brae. Just an alpha," Scott groans as he walks down stairs with Allison's hand in his.

"Not to me you aren't. I have seen you knocked out and in medical need way too many times to not be a puppy. So who is this? And I want to meet your first bitten beta! A girls gone a year and suddenly everything has changed!" She complains.

"This is Allison, an omega, and don't worry. you'll meet everyone soon enough," Scott laughs.

"Allison, an omega and your mate? What is it with you alphas and damn omegas. What is the third one married off already to another alpha," Braeden jokes.

"The third one's a long story," I say.

"The third one is a pain in the ass," Stiles snorts causing me to shake my head. 

"He's my favorite, no offense Allison, you're sweet and all," Braeden says to the two omegas.

"None taken," Allison laughs.

 

The whole pack and Isaac are planning on coming over before the game, and Braeden is way too excited to seem them. She is looking forward to meeting the new members she hadn't met since she left last year. We had to fill her in on all she missed which was Kira getting possessed by a nogistune then beating it, Kira turning out to be gay, Malia is Peters daughter, Darius trying to take the pack and how he hurt Erica , who stiles and Allison were, that kate was back and why she kidnapped Isaac, then we had to tell her why she kept Isaac and didn't kill him, and also about how Liam came to be.

"So all that happened while I was away?" Braeden ask as she takes a sip of whiskey. 

"Yes. That and other smaller things," Peter mummers before the front door swings open and the rest of the pack tumble in.

"Braeden!" Aiden and Ethan yell at the same time. Yes, they've tried to kill each other multiple times before they became humane but once they did, it only take a little while before the three and Scott became obsessed with racing their bikes against one another.

"Assholes!" Braeden cheered as she jumped up ready for a twin sandwich hug. Both twins leave their mates to come to the short dark skinned girl. 

"You ready to get your ass kicked soon, huh boys?" She laughs as they pull away.

"Is this the famous Braeden I've been hearing all about?" Hayden ask, clutching at Liam's hand. Braeden takes one look at the pair before guessing who they were.

"And this must be Hayden and Liam?" Braeden smirks as she looks at the pair.

"It's great to meet you," Hayden smiles as she puts out her hand. Braeden takes it and shakes.

"And Liam, the baby beta. How cute," Braeden smirks. She not insulting Liam, she's actually complimenting him. Braeden loves cute puppy like werewolves.

"Did you basically just call me a-" Liam is cut off by Scott.

"A puppy? Yeah, she does that," Scott shrugs causing Allison to laugh into his shoulder. Liam just awkwardly shook my best friends hand.

"Sorry about her," I mutter to the poor beta, who just shrugs.

"What? He's a puppy, he'll get use to it, now where is Malia?. That girl was a puppy when we found her, she'll sure as hell will be one now!" Braeden exclaims.

"She over here, with her amazing girlfriend!" Malia laughs as she has Kira in a tight embrace, pecking her nose .

"Awe, you guys are so cute, I mean seriously," Braeden laughs when Erica's loud vulgar voice comes through.

"Bitch! You can't leave for a year! I almost thought you were dead!" Erica shrieks as she comes out of nowhere dressed in leather and cheetah print.

"And I thought you were a going to be a playboy," Braden smirks.

"I quit that dream, I'm gonna be a Doctor anyways," Erica says with the flip of the hair. Erica as a doctor? Yikes.

"I'm not sure if I'd trust you with my life in your hands," Boyd says as he comes of nowhere and wraps his arms around Erica.

"That's only because I might be half tempted to kill you," Erica snarks back.

"Wow, seriously you guys deserve couple of the year!" Stiles yells from his place next to me. Erica just turns around a flips him off.

"Don't you have an alpha to sleep with or something?" She yells.

"Yea! Your alpha to be precise! I overrule you I'm this house. Hah!" Stiles yells even louder (if that's possible). I start doubling over in laughter. Seriously, this isn't a hierarchy.

"You're an idiot!" I laugh.

"I'm your idiot! Now defend me, be my shining knight in armor," Stiles jokes.

"I have a feeling you don't need no knight in armor," Breaden smirks.

"I like her Derek, I really like her. Can we keep her and send Isaac back?" Stiles ask with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't like a fellow omega?" She ask in shock, she must have thought stiles was joking before.

"Just a small distaste for him being around," Stiles answers, causing Allison to roll her eyes.

"You're not that easy to be around yourself big bro," Allison laughs. She can say that again.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in work. Told my bad there was an early lacrosse practice for the game and I forgot to tell him about it," Isaac mutters as he walks through the door.

"Speaking of the devil," Danny smirks at his friend. When Isaac looks up there is a new bruise baring his eye. One that he must have received from forgetting to mention something. Allison being the great person she is leapt up at the sight of an injury, like she always did when she saw even the slightest scrape on one of us.

"Oh my god, that looks bad. How bad is it? What happened?" She panics. Isaac flinches at the sudden touches around the shoulders and neck.

"I'm fine, lay off would you?" He groans as he pushes her hands away. Braeden looks at me confused. We didn't tell her more than we needed to about Isaac.

"Oh great, what the excuse this time?" Stiles huffs.

"A fight with you, you got a lucky punch," Isaac says, annoyed as he moves away from an overbearing Allison and towards us.

"Oh and I got off scratch free," Stiles smirk. 

"Nope," Isaac says, popping the 'p' , as his elbow finds it way to Stiles ribs, slamming into it before anyone sees it. Stiles let out a rush of air and small growl as his hand find their way to under his shirt. No doubt that bruise will be there for an hour or three. I growl at the blonde omega who shrugs in return.

"Asshole," Stiles growls. Braeden looks pissed, she doesn't get why the two always bickered or what happened with Isaac, so she probably thought the blonde was being an asshole.

"You fucking ass, why don't you pick on someone your own tall size instead of picking on someone who won't hit back. I don't care that you're a wolf or you were Kate the Bitch Argents pet wolf for three months. They saved your ass, now fucking be respectful. With a short fuse like that you probably deserved whatever delinquent fight you got into," Braeden yells, I see peters small smirk in the back of the room.

"You're the best friend, aren't you?" Isaac sighs as if he was annoyed.

"And you're the asshole omega?" She sasses.

"Yea, great to meet you!" He says as he rolled his eyes, Braeden wasn't done. Braeden once beat a senior boy up when she was a freshman for making fun of a kid in a wheel chair.

"Hey, asshole! I wasn't done," she shouts as she grabbed his shoulder harshly and pulls the shirt down by accident revealing a fresh bruise that connects the shoulder and neck. It looked to be about a day or two old. Isaac hissed in pain as he turns around and pushes her hand off his shoulder.

"Now we are.Stiles sorry for the gut punch," Isaac snaps. Braeden looks aback as if she wasn't expecting how much Malice and venom could be in an apology. How terrified Isaac had looked when she grabbed him. And most likely the bruise. Bruise are easy to heal, take probably three hours at longest for an omega without a pack, weakened by that. But she didn't know that Isaac doesn't let his body heal, doesn't stop the abuse, refuses complete heats, and won't join pack. His body doesn't even have time to heal itself before another bruise is formed.

"Long story," Cora mouths while Isaac isn't looking, not making a sound. Braeden breaks eye contact with the tall teen while he leaves to find the bathroom.

"You really weren't kidding about the pain in the ass part," she mutters to Stiles.

"Not a bit," Aiden chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"So who wants to go racing? We got an hour until the game and I personally want to kick all your asses," Ethan smirks

"You are so on," his brother cheers.

"What do you say? Want to bet it?" Braeden ask as she looks at me. Duh!

"Kick their asses for me?" I laugh.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," she smirks as she grabs her helmet off the table.

 

"Good luck kiss?" Scott ask Allison as four bikes were lined up, ready to ride the woods. Allison leans in and give him a long kiss. 

"Don't be stupid," I heard her whisper. He nodded as he adjusted his helmet on. Danny and Lydia both gave their racers a kiss before heading off. My dear uncle attempted to swoop in and give Braeden a peck, but her hand comes up and pushes his face away, eyes never leaving the dirt trail. Are we sure she's not a wolf or something.

"Never gonna happen Peter," She mutters.

"Not even one?" He pouts.

"Not even negative one," she spits back, I'm not sure if that makes sense but she sounds cool.

"What if I die and you think back an go, I never gave Peter that one kiss?"

"Then I'll think, thank god I'm not a stupid girl," she smirks. Peter grumbles but walk back towards the rest of the pack as Erica stepped up ahead, walking perfectly on gravel in red stilettos.

"Alright! ready, set," she smirks as she holds flag high above," Go!" She screams a she pulls it down. The bikes engines flare as they race off ahead. 

"Moneys on Scott!" Liam cheers.

"My man is so gonna win!" Danny challenges.

"I don't know, Aiden could win this time," Cora shrugs. Aiden's the only one who hasn't one yet.

"Or he'll be dumb and probably wreck his bike," Lydia shrugs.

And the girlfriend of the year award goes to.....

"So much faith you have," Allison giggles as Lydia pokes her in a jokingly threateningly manner.

 

As it turns out, Aiden wins this time.

"I always had faith in you baby," Lydia cheers as she jumps up and plants a big one on him.

"What a lying little shit!" Erica laughs. And we all follow.

 

The girls looked absolutely hilarious walking downstairs, all dressed in Beacon Hills School spirit clothes. What really amazed Me was Lydia's outfit; A Lacrosse Hoodie with 'Carver' and number 64 on the back, hair up in high ponytail, cheer signs on her cheeks, and get this.....Leggings! She was wearing leggings, I don't even think she owns sweatpants let alone leggings.

"What?" She giggles at me as she notices me staring, but I don't have time to respond.

"Is that the Lydia Martin wearing leggings?" Jackson gasp.

"I thought those were like totally so 90's," Danny teases the red head. She blushes a little before snapping back.

"I was wrong," She replied curtly," Now are you two idiots gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go kick some ass?"

"You're coming tonight, right?" Stiles ask me.

"Of course, I'm coming tonight. But don't expect me to wear a deep beacon hills V-neck like Erica right there," I say as I nod over to the blonde in a vneck, denim skirt, and red heels. 

"I don't think short skirts are really your thing anyways," Stiles chuckles as we watch the odd couple. 

"No, not happening," Boyd frowns at Erica.

"What? You don't like it?" She frowns, thinking he didn't like the look.

"No, I love it. So does every guy in the lacrosse team," Boyd sighs, jealousy showing through.

"Why? She looks hot!" Malia cheers.

"Yea, I see what you mean. One minute," Erica smiles as she runs back upstairs and come down in her jeans and still has the v-neck but is also wearing the leather jacket.

"Better?" She ask.

"Much!" I answer for Boyd. She throws a fake glare my way but smiles a little.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late," Allison tells everyone as we head out of the house and onto or into our bikes/cars.

"Hey, need a ride?" Erica calls to Isaac, who nods and follows.

 

"So did you like your surprise?" Stiles ask with a huge grin, he knows I love the fact he brought Braeden in but wants to hear me say it.

"You're amazing," I smile at him," Thank you, really. You're the best mate ever."

"I know," Stiles smirks as he leans into kiss me.

I helped stiles get out the car, being the last one to arrive and handed him his duffel bag full of lacrosse gear, when I saw a pretty blonde girl hanging with the others.

"Who's she?" I ask, she looks familiar.

"Emma, the girl living with my dad. Foster chick. You've met twice now," Stiles sighs.

"Why's she here though?" I ask.

"She's friends with us, in a way, mostly the girls, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac. Most definitely Isaac," Stiles smirks to himself looking creepy like the grinch.

"Stop that," I laugh.

"Stop what?"

"The creepy grinch face," I point out.

"I do not have a creepy grinch face!" Stiles defends himself. He so has that creepy grinch face.

"Just go to the locker room," I sigh at him. He smirks but heads that way while I make my way over to Braeden and my sister.

 

"Where did you say Peter was again?" I ask Cora.

"At home, don't worry. He's with Deaton and Marin," Cora answers.

"Why?" I ask. She just shrugs but I hear a jump of the heart, a lie. I look at her suspiciously but like Stiles said, today isn't the day to have anything supernatural ruin it. So I'll shrug it off. it'll be their tomorrow, our problems always are.

 

 

"You enjoying the game?" I ask Braden as she watches in awe. She likes violent sports.

"It's great, I think I'm gonna try out," she jokes, eyes never leaving the field as Jackson slams into a guy at least 3 inches taller than him.

"You'd kick ass out there," I laugh but my eyes lock with Darius for what seems like the twelfth time. I toss a glare his way.

"That's him?" Braeden ask as she nods towards the alpha.

"The one and only," I sigh.

"He doesn't look like much," She mutters.

"I think that's his intention," I sigh.

"Hey, never mind him. Nothing bad has happened yet, save it for another day! It our birthday," she cheers. I look down at her and smile.

"I'm glad you're here Brae. I missed you," I say as I wrap my arm around her in a friendly embrace.

"Well good, because my ass ain't leaving till next Saturday. You have eight days with the baddest bitch around," She smiles as she looks up at me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I smirk.

 

Scott POV

It is a win for Beacon Hills High and to say Coach was loving it ,would be an understatement. He had already did they Independence Day speech for the second time today.

"We won man!" Stiles cheers, I'm glad he managed to get some play time in, even if it was only the last ten minutes, and we were already up by 5, he still shot the last shot.

"I know man! It's great, you we're great," I say as I take off my jersey in the locker room, we were all ready for a shower and to get into non sweat clothes.

"You're not taking a shower?" I ask Isaac , noticing he was just changing.

"I didn't play, what's the point?" Isaac ask as most the guys head towards the shower. Isaac was down to his lacrosse pants and a normal tee shirt, bruise peeking out from around the neck, fresh and old.

"You gonna go?" He ask with raised brows at me and Stiles. He was avoiding getting undressed and dressed in front of us. We all knew why, he avoided any one seeing him.

"Yeah, whatever," I sigh as Stiles and I continued to undress and grab a towel, paying no attention to Isaac as he did so. 

 

 

I walk out in a dark blue jeans, converse, and a grey tee shirt just to see Allison flying towards me. I catch her in my arms as she jumps up. Her lavender scent is refreshing after being in a sweaty locker room full of teenage boys and hormones.

"You played great out there captain McCall," she giggles before kissing me.

"And you are the hottest cheerleader ever, not to mention the best girlfriend in the world," I coo as I put her down. He red lacrosse Hoodie on, with a pair of white shorts.

"You're too sweet," she giggles as she takes my hand," I'm excited about tonight. Lydia is making that special wolfs bane drink. I can't drink too much but I never even knew it was possible for wolves to get drunk. Who knew a it took was a little bit of wolfsbane?"

"Not drunk, well enjoy ourselves. That's it," I warn. She just rolls her eyes.

"Over protective alpha," she jokes.

"Rebel, badass omega," I smirk back.

"That's good at acting sweet," she replies, quite adorably. I can't help but peck her on the nose.

"Ew, gross," Stiles mutters as he walks from behind us.

"You have the worst timing!" I groan. But he just pats my back and steps between Allison and I, a arm thrown around us both.

"Come on horn wolves," Stiles chuckles at his pun, which is as usual not funny.

"Hardy har har. You're so funny," Allison snaps.

"You're such a brat," Stiles laughs.

"One that could kick your butt," she smirks. Stiles rolls his eyes but says nothing, knowing there was a good chance she actually could.

"So what did you guys get Derek?" Stiles whispers.

"A new set of weights, there meant for the big wrestlers, the real ones not the fake ones, thy weight like a ton. So much they might possibly be illegal," I smirk at Stiles. Lydia really is great at helping to find the perfect gift for everyone.

"Perfect! make his work out ego even bigger, that'll help," Jackson chuckles darkly as he comes out of nowhere.

"Where's Cora?" I ask him. seeing the young hale not around him was weird.

"She's with the others right now, in the other parking lot. I'm getting the porsche from here and then driving over to get her," Jackson responds. most of them parked over there except me and Allison who wanted a grope session before heading to the game.

"Mind taking stiles here with you? And Isaac?" I say, knowing the blonde boy would be out soon.

"As long as they don't ruin the Porsche. Cora likes sex in clean cars," Jackson smirks.

"Ew, that's my boyfriends' sister you're talking about there!" Stiles groans as he covers his ears, this was the moment Isaac came out.

"Then you must know how good Hales are in bed," Jackson smirks at Stiles who only nods. Ew! This I did not need to know and apparently neither did Isaac judging by the look on his face.

"What did I just walk out on? I shouldn't be here for this," Isaac frowns.

"You shouldn't be near us in general," Stiles grumbles.

"Hey, you know, I think I saw that bruise wearing off, maybe I should add it again, just so there's no suspicion," Isaac sneers. Causing Stiles to growl and flash his eyes, Isaac doing the same.

"Hey omegas, I really don't feel like stopping a cat fight right now. I have a fine ass girl waiting for me and thing of alcohol for wolves ready at the house.can you just stop bickering and go long enough for the ride over there and then separate? You both have people waiting for you!" Jackson grumbles. Stiles lights up like a Christmas tree at the mention of his boyfriend, while Isaac is better at hiding it physically, the scent of excitement is radiating off him. 

"Whatever, let's go," Isaac deadpans as he walks towards the porsche. Emma came to the game, and cheered us all on like the rest of the girls. She wasn't dressed like the rest, due to being so new, but she made sure to come in the spirit with light blue skinny jeans and red vneck( not one overly deep like Erica's either).

 

"I've been waiting for them to leave," Allison smirks as she pulls me in for a kiss, hands coming up my shirt.

"Someone's eager. We've had sex every night and a fantastic make out session near that wall before the game," I laugh as I hold her, my hands go down further to cup her butt.

"Maybe you're just too hot to not grope," she laugh as she leans back in for a kiss but I have to deny her it, sadly.

"Not now, we have a party to get too,"

"Yes, with my dad and your mom. Nothing about that screams sexy,"

"They'll be there for an hour, and then the real fun will start," I smirk at her. Her heat was coming up soon as well as the full moon. It will be hard for her to control herself, but rather than wanting to kill everything she'll just want love and sex. Lots of sex.

"Why wait?" She smiles with a lust as she tries to push me away from the bike.

"Because your brother and alpha , my friend also co alpha, have a birthday party,"

"You mention anything about family and suddenly there goes my mood," she sighs as she walks back to the bike. I laugh at my wonderful girlfriend.

 

"Surprise!" We all scream at Derek as he and Stiles get home. He seems surprised and looks happy, but of course Mr. Brooding Alpha has to cover it up.

"You did this?" Derek tries to glare at Stiles.

"Don't be pretend you hate it," Stiles says as he grabs the alpha and bring him in for a kiss, having Derek give in and melt.

"Now let's get this party fucking started!" Erica screams. Earning a glare or a roll of the eyes from everyone except Malia, our other partier.

"Hell yea!" Malia cheers, pumping a fist in the air.

"You're not even drunk yet!" Kira laughs.

"Shhh, they're still here. We don't get drinks till they all leave in an hour," Erica whispers as she talks about the parents.

 

"Thank you, it was lovely. Yes Ms.McCall, all teens will be taken care with a ride or spend the night. Yes Deaton, every health concerning feeling is okay. Don't worry Chris, it's all good here. Thanks Marin," Derek mumbles as he waves off the adults. Emma was at first confused to why my mom, a man she didn't know (Allison's dad, not that she'll ever know) , our school counselor, and my boss were here. We just said friends if the Hale family.

"Who's ready to get drunk?!" Stiles yells as soon they're out of an earshot.

"Take it easy omega, They'll be strong especially for you and humans. We had to up the alcohol even with the little bit of wolfsbane," Aiden explains, something I could only hear because of wolf hearing.

"Do they all know?" Stiles ask.

"I think, we'll watch out for you guys. The only one who doesn't know how much alcohol is in the drink is probably Emma because we can definitely not tell her why we need so much, but don't worry. We're all watching besides I don't think Lydia is drinking tonight, so there is a DD for anyone," Aiden shrugs.

"Okay, well let's start already! Enough talk. Let's get buzzed," I laugh as I come up, an arm around them both. Surprising them. Some wolves they are.

"Wouldn't mind if I did," Stiles says as that is the moment Erica and Lydia walk in with all the alcohol , there's a lot of alcohol . 

"Who wants the first drink?Stiles, just to be clear this is your actual first drink?"

"It is but I know how it taste," Stiles says. Yea, I know what he means by that. Allison told me she could always taste whiskey when the Ross pack forced themselves. Erica got it to apparently.

"Well, now you get your first drink, so here we go," she said as she pushed the beer over to Stiles, who took the drink happily. Derek was at his side soon, taking a beer for himself.

Stiles cringes at the taste," This is disgusting,"

"The taste isn't why we drink it," Erica giggles.

"Then why did they do it?" Allison ask, popping out of nowhere.

"Because gross people like to do gross thing sweetheart," Lydia laughs as she hands lemonade mixed with vodka to her," Here you'll like this."

Allison looked at me unsure but I encourage her to try it, but just to have one or two, I don't need a drunk omega. But Derek could use one, so as my personal gift to him, I will make sure Stiles gets wasted.

"Why aren't you drinking again?" Aiden ask Lydia, whose heartbeat's a little unsteady. 

"With you around, they'll need me sober," she jokes, easing off the tension.

"Hello soon to be drunken teens," Peters says, stepping out of nowhere. He hadn't been around a lot when the adults were here so he'll probably be around a lot more now that they're gone.

"Can you not be a prick?" I sigh, Peter just shakes his head with a victorious smirk like he's won something.

"It's a gift I suppose much like the bite," Peter laughs.

"Why are you guys talking about a bite?" Emma ask as she walks up to the table. Peter hasn't met Emma yet but he's heard enough from some of us to know that she is lying about being a foster child and living at the Sheriffs house, he also knows about Isaac 'small' attraction to her as well, and she only knows that Peter is a creep.

"You must be Emma?Im Peter," peter introduces as he holds out his hand for her .This should be interesting

"Uh yeah, Nice to meet you," she says ,awkwardly, as she hold out her hand to shake, but instead of shaking it he kisses it. This makes all of us but Peter uncomfortable.

"Um. Peter, I know you're trying to be a gentlemen, but don't worry! stuff like that ended ages ago," Stiles remarks with a voice full  
of sarcasm 

"Oh, pardon me. It just seems like the youth theses days doesn't have any manners and I'm trying to keep it alive," He smirks at Emma," Im sorry if I over stepped my limits so early."

"Um, No it's fine. Sweet actually, just wasn't expecting it," Emma rants trying to not make Peter feel bad. 

"Great, see Emma agrees," Peter smirks at us all. I just shake my head.

"I'm just came to get drinks for Malia,Isaac and I. I should probably get this over-" 

"Oh, here let me," Peter smiles, kindly, so well I would have believed it if I didn't know him well. He was starting a cup for Emma of the lemonade/vodka mix and was filling her cup quite high. High enough to get her drunk afterwards.

"Um I don't know if that a good idea," I mutter my eyes focusing on the drink he hands her," That's a lot."

"Not anymore than Allison has," Emma points out. Yea, but Allison is a wolf, even that won't get her drunk yet. But Emma, she'll be singing and dancing on the counter tops.

"I think Emma's a big girl, she can handle a little vodka. Will Hardly taste it even," Peter smirks at me. Yea, she won't taste it because Lydia made sure no one can taste to much vodka by filling it with sugar and artificial lemon flavoring.

"I just-" but I was cut off by Emma.

"He right, it's great. Um get a cup of that for Malia and Isaac said he's not a fan of drinking or something like that, so a coke for him," She ask as she take another swig. We cannot send her back to the sheriff like this but that would mean no hot sex with Allison. I lock eyes with Derek knowing what we were both Thinking but I don't want to ask. I want sex with my girlfriend, why can't Stiles and him watch out for her. He makes some last pleading look, Dammit. Birthday sex is obviously the reason why Allison and I would watch her instead of them. I look at Allison and can already tell she knows what gonna to happen.

"Hey. How about you spend the night? Everyone is, well except for Isaac. but maybe we can convince him," Allison smiles at her. 

"I don't know my relatives might get worried," Emma says unsure.

"No, it's a good idea. We won't bite," Erica laughs. Or will they? As long as someone doesn't wolf out but it's not like Emma knows that.

"Unless you'd like that," Peter smirks.

"Hey Isaac, Malia! Get over here! Emma's not your maid!" I yell at the two, hopefully this will make it less awkward but with my luck, I've probably made it worse.

"Or better idea!" Erica laughs," Everyone get your drinks and go in the other room, we're gonna play a party game!" 

"Really? A game like for kids?" Derek groans.

"Truth or dare is fun!" Erica protest.

"I'm turning 20 not 12," Derek groans  
"Well then, mister I'm-too-good- for-everything. Us and your mate, I mean boyfriend, are seventeen or six teen years old,"

"Derek! Come on, remember the last time we played truth or dare?!" Braeden urges, laughing at the memory.

"Yes, I do. Laura,Paige, Brad, Kelly, You and I. And if I remember correctly you got dared as a joke to go and jump off a cliff into the Beacon Lake,"

"You jumped in Beacon lake?!" Stiles ask, memorized by Dereks best friend as the rest of the pack gather around to get a drink.

"Not that big of a deal," She shrugs.

"Yea, the big cliff. We'll Cora and I brother, Brad, decided Brae was a little too big for her birches. So to prove something to her, he jumped off the cliff trying to show off. What we didn't expect was for Bareden to show off by diving into the cliff, showing everything off," Derek chuckles 

"What do you mean?" Jackson ask, annoyed that he didn't get it. No one else but Braeden and Derek did. She shoots him a friendly glare.

"She did it naked," Derek starts cracking up.

"You what?" Ethan ask Braeden as he spits out his drink a little.

"That's nothing compared to what Derek had to do," She smirks at him. All of us, mostly Stiles, looked at Derek in a curious way. What could brooding Derek Hale have done in his youth that was so embarrassing, that it was more so than Badass Braeden diving from the cliff into the Beacon lake in the nude?

"You wouldn't !we agreed never to speak of that!" Derek yells.

"Cora, where do you Keep Laura's old Polaroids?" Braeden ask. 

"My room, why?" Cora ask.

Braeden leaps up before screaming, "Hold him back!"

He tries to get to her but suddenly I have him held down with the help of Cora, Erica, Jackson , Stiles, and Danny .He struggle beneath our grip. What's so bad about this picture?!

"Everyone," Braeden says as she runs back holding a picture away from the pack so they can't see," I introduce you to Deana Hale!"

She flips the Polaroid so they can all see it. It's Derek in a huge dress as a teenager, with his hair done and make up on. Paige, Laura, and Braeden wanted to have some fun that day and He ultimately became a target.

"How have I never seen that before?!" Cora laughs, she's almost wheezing.

"Derek you just made me go straight, thanks for that!" Malia yells . Kira plants a long one on her girlfriend and settles the girls' hands onto her hips. This is way too intimate for me too watch.

But thankfully , it ends soon enough.

"Never mind, I still like lady parts," Malia grins.

"Oversharing! Oversharing!" Jackson yells as he cover his ears.

"Vagina!Vagina!Vagina!" Malia taunts like a child.

"Don't be crude,"Peter instructs to his daughter, who glares at him.

"Back to the picture," Cora smirks,"Kira definitely put this in that album thing!" 

"Already on it. Mind if I borrow some more of those?" Kira ask.

"Yea, not an issue. In fact make sure everyone brings a baby picture of themselves in," Cora smiles. If you're able to make a Hale smile you feel like you're on top of the world. Which is probably why Kira just giggle like a maniac.

"Albums?" Emma ask, as she took her last sip from the drink. Great she'll ask for another because she doesn't feel drunk yet, and then she'll be shit-faced.

"Long story," Lydia says with a sad smile knowing the poor girl won't remember anything in the morning. 

"Guys! Truth or Dare! Get your drinks and get in the next room, wings are also there! Come on!" Erica shout as her impatient self. 

"What the use? We can tell if any of us are lying, well most of us!" Derek groans, Emma gives Isaac (who just came up) a weird look. He shrugs.

"Because we'll be drunk and you're forced to answer!" Stiles cheers.

"You're intolerable," Derek shakes his head at the two.

"I think they're lovable!"Allison says as she jumps up and hugs Erica who squeezes her back. Kira is able to take a picture of the moment. The blonde girl with red lips and a knack for getting to people and the tall beauty with innocent eyes.

"Don't we have a game to get to? I wanna make Derek turn into Deana again!" Braeden chants.

 

 

We all go into the other room and Emma was still on her second drink and slightly (a lot more than slightly) buzzed.

"Truth or Dare Jackson!" I challenge.

"Dare!" He accepts. 

"I dare you to pick the guy you would sleep with if you had to sleep with one!" 

"Easy! Boyd!" Jackson smirks. I would have thought Danny,"I remember the dance floor at the rave."

"I'm uncomfortable now," Boyd mutters causing a very incredibly intoxicated Erica to giggle uncontrollably.

"We were all so hot that night. Why didn't we have a threesome? I vote on having a threesome!" She giggles. Oh Erica....

"Not a chance!" Cora says as she tries to hide a smile.

"Or a foursome! We have baby Hale now! Foursome!" Erica laughs, as she falls onto Boyd for a support system.

"Alright, hmm! Allison, Truth or Dare?" Jackson smirks.

"Do you take me as whimp Whittemore?" Allison exclaims.

"Nope! Which is why I dare you to give Scott a lap dance!" 

"I will oblige!" My girlfriend yells drunkenly. She stumbles getting onto my lap. She's too drunk to give me a sexy one rather than a laughable one.

"Wow, that was hot!" Erica laughs.

"Sexist you've ever been Sis!" Stiles (who really wasn't drunk) laughs.

"I'm adorable, shit face!" Allison mumbles, not even attempting to get off my lap. She drank more cups than Emma, so both Isaac and I were dealing with drunk girls.

"Why are you all so attractive and perfect?" Emma says from her place next to Isaac on the floor as she eats a red velvet cupcake. The girl can eat some sweets! Isaac laughs at the girls' drunk mumbles.

"I mean...I feel really gross around you all. Erica like, can I just be you. Or Lydia give me your boobs. Allison has awesome legs. Cora, you look like you have abs, I bet you have abs. I want abs. And Malia, you make me want to become a lesbian and Kira you have this perfect smile that makes me just smile all the time! Hayden you have a nice butt!" Emma list off. Isaac is laughing at the girl so hard right now.

"What about us men?" Stiles eggs on, clearly wanting to hear more from the drunk girl.

"Don't even get me started! Like Danny, I wish you were straight! Scott your jawline is perfectly imperfect. Liam you're the hottest freshman ever! Is it illegal for me to say that ? Oh and Stiles you're personality and cute little moles just made me swoon, I was disappointed to find out you were gay. And what's up with your boy toy, was he like made by the gods?" She rants. So I have a perfectly imperfect jawline, good to know.

"Awe, I'm not feeling the love," Aiden jokes.

"Don't even. Like it should be illegal to have identical twins this attractive. Boyd, if Erica didn't scare me, I would so go into detail. Jackson you have like cheek muscles! And you mister curly head," she points at Isaac," I met you in a cemetery and continued to speak to you! How have you not gotten the hint?" She's slurring. Isaac looks caught off guard and it's kind of adorable.

"Truth or Dare Isaac!" Allison slurs.

"Truth," He responds, obviously wanting to take the safest route.

"Boo!" And "Whimp!" are all shouted at him. He just shakes his head.

"If you had to pick one person in this room to kiss, who would it be?" Allison manages to slur out.

"Um, Emma?" Isaac answers as more of a question.

"That is so sweet! I would totally kiss you too!" Emma shouts

"Moving on! Truth or Dare someone! Hook up later," Erica demands.

"Okay Miss Erica, Truth or Dare?" Isaac ask.

"Dare because unlike you, I'm not a whimp," she so kindly points out.

"Dare you take your top off," He smirks.

"Could you be any more original?" Erica sighs as she pulls off the red top to reveal a lacy black bra. There were a few whistles around the room.

"Everyone! Those-,"Boyd shout as he points   
to her gigantic breast and back at himself,"-are mine." Clearly the alcohol that only made Boyd slightly buzzed has caused him to loosen up his usual stoic self. Allison starts laughing so hard that I have to grip her waist to keep her on my lap.

"What if I wanted them? Huh? I might go lesbian for Erica. She's really hot!" Allison cheers.

"Because neither of you are lesbians according to the sounds coming from your bedroom," Stiles points out.

"True!" Erica giggles.

"I could be gay," Allison announces, quite defensively.

"But you're not," I laugh.

"I could be if I wanted to be," Allison pouts.

"But you're not!" I point out as I hold her closer, embracing her scent.

"Moving on!" Erica shouts," Emma truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Emma responds.

"Dare you to kiss Isaac," Erica smirks, well she would be but she's drunk. So it's more like a weird goofy smile that you'd see from an animated villain on a child's TV show.

"You okay with that?" Emma slurs to Isaac. He shrugs. I wonder if the kiss would even be any good with her this out of it.

"Yeah, it's a dare isn't it?" Isaac shrugs. Great, I applaud him. Really, he couldn't sound less like a guy that didn't know how to talk to a girl would. And clearly Emma seems a little disappointed aswell, but she leans up anyways.

Her hands find the edge of his jaw and one at in his cheek, nearing her thumb near the black eye. I would expect it to be a sloppy drunken kiss but she's very delicate about it as she leans up and he leans down. Their lips touch and seem to move in sync. The thumb actually ends up touching a part of the bruise but instead of flinching in pain, Isaac leans more into the kiss, settling his hands on her hips. The amazing part of it all is that the bruise disappears within each second of the kiss. Half the rooms eyes widen. I've seen pain get taken away by touch but only by werewolves and if it's intentional. This was not.

When they part Isaac can tell it's gone because he touches his eyes to make sure. To see if there's any pain at all. There isn't.

"I'm not that drunk, am I?" Allison ask.

"No, unfortunately not," Peter frowns as he looks at the bewildered Isaac.

"I'm sleepy now," Emma sighs drunkenly as she leans against Isaac shoulder for balance.

"Come on, I'll take you to the den," Isaac sighs as he helps her up.

"Set her up a place on the floor. That's where you two will be sleeping. I'm on the couch!" Braeden yells drunkenly after them. Emma gives her a drunk thumbs up as she leans into Isaac tall figure for support.

 

Once they're gone, truth or dare is over. And it's 2:30 am.

"What was that?" I ask Peter as half the pack goes in for more food or those delicious red cupcakes, courtesy of Kira and Lydia.

"I'll explain later," Peter sigh," everyone should head to bed soon."

"Yea, sounds good," I say as I notice I'm actually very tired.

"I'm gonna go get some clothes for Isaac and Emma," Derek sighs.

"Have them barrow Lydia's and Boyds, He's too tall for anyone else. And Lydia has enough to go around," I instruct. He nods in agreement. 

 

I carry Allison bridal style up the stairs, sense she's way too drunk to even think of doing this herself.

"Scott, I love you so much," she mumbles as she cuddled into me once we reach our rooms.

"I love you too," I laugh.

"No, but like I really love you. I want be Mrs.Allison McCall. Doesn't that have a pretty ring to it? Lydia would be the maid of honor and Stiles would be the best man. It would be spectacular. Chris might even walk me up the aisle. Oh and Whatever Lydia and Aidens baby is can be the flower girl or ring bearer-" 

"What are you talking about ? Lydia and Aidens kid?"

"Shh, I wasn't finished! Do you think Cora would actually wear a dress that was pink, do you think I could get Derek in a suit? They have to be in the wedding!" 

"Allison, is Lydia pregnant?" I ask her.

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone. She'll cry," Allison says with a childlike innocence and obliviousness. I nod as she puts her fingers to my lips.

"Okay, we'll talk later," I sigh. This will cause some issues.

"Let's cuddle in our undies!" Allison chants.

"If it will make you quiet? Sure," I laugh as I begin to take off my shirt. But she's struggling to get out of her too causing me to help her out of it. She's not wearing anything like Ericas bra and she's only a B with a normal white cotton one but the looks of her in it are so sexy.

"You look hot," I whisper to her.

"I'm actually wearing lacy underwear tonight! It's white like my bra!" She giggles.

"I'm sure it is," I say as I take off my shirt and she manages to remove her skirt without assistance.

"Cuddle me future husband!" She yells as she gets under the blanket. I do as told and hold her warm body against me, placing small kisses at her shoulder.

"I love you Allison," I whisper, but she's already asleep.

 

~Lydia~

"Lyds, tell me what's wrong?" Aiden ask out of nowhere. I jump a little in surprise, before we came up too bed we were having a great time.

"I'm fine, why?" I ask, I can feel my heartbeat off which means he can hear it.

"Lydia, please tell me the truth," he pleads. I can't , not yet.

"I can't, it's nothing I can't handle," Lie!

"Lydia please," Aiden begs.

"Aiden, fine! I can't tell you because it's something you can't handle!" I scream, possibly waking half the house that fell asleep. 

"What is it that I can't handle Lydia? I haven't had the urge to rip Darius to shreds, I didn't hurt Erica, I left the Alpha-Pack, I've gone to therapy. What can't I handle?"

"This!"

"What is this? Lydia tell me why you're always sad? Are you sick? What can I do?"

"Stop talking about it. That's what you can fucking do. I'm Lydia fucking Martin, I can take care of myself!"

"Don't you think I know that Lydia? I'm not asking to take care of you, I'm asking for you to tell me how I can help you!" Aiden shouts.

"I don't need it!"

"But I'm offering it!" 

"And I'm rejecting it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" I scream, as soon as the words leave my mouth my hand flys to it.

"You're what?" Aiden whispers as his face falls sadly. I bite my lip as tears fall out. He wasn't suppose to know, no one was. This wasn't part of the Lydia Martin plan for success.

"Please don't make me repeat it," I cry.

"How could this- Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Aiden, this isn't just us and the pack anymore. This is us, just us, and our mistake puts everyone at risk," I explain sadly.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbles as he sits down on our bed.

"Don't leave me," I beg. His eyes snap up and look at me, surprised by my words.

"Lydia, I could never leave you," He says as I fall into his arms. Everything that's happened. The nogitsune possessing Kira, the alpha pack, his near death experience , all of it. And this little baby, this tiny burst of life in me is our biggest obstacle.

"Are you saying that because, I'm you know," I cry.

"I'm saying it because I love you," he says as he bring me into a kiss.

"Even when I get round and plump?" I mumble into the kiss.

"You'll be pleasantly plump," Aiden manages a sad smile as a tear falls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I laugh.

"Don't be. This isn't something to be sorry for. It's just bad timing but the right thing," Aiden attempts to cheer me up. I can't help but laugh.

"How do you think the pack will react?" I laugh.

"How would you react?" He ask as he holds me tighter. This causes me to think, what would I say if it were Allison and not me?

"Terribly," I answer with a small sob.

"But would you be there for them the whole time? Step by step?"

"Of course. They're pack, they're family," I immediately say.

"Then don't worry about it. Just focus on staying safe and away from Darius," He instructs. I nod.

"When should we tell the pack? Allison already knows,"

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Get you an appointment through Melissa,"

"Aiden?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"I am too."

"So we're scared together?" I ask as I nuzzle my head between his neck and chin.

"We're scared together," he says softly.

 

I wake up in the morning as I'm being coddled by my werewolf boyfriend, needless to say his toned naked torso is too hot (in both ways) against me.

"Aiden, it's hot!" I groan.

"You're hot," He mumbles, happily in his sleep.

"Not like that Aiden! I mean- Ugh!" I groan in annoyance," Aiden we need to tell the pack, come on. Remember the plan, During breakfast!" I yell.

"Ugh, whatever," Aiden sighs as he wakes up and gets off me.

"I'm taking a shower while it's free," I mumbles as get up to go to the shower but unfortunately none of the showers are open. They are occupied with hungover teens. 

Of course the ones that are drunk are Erica, Ethan, Braeden, Malia, Allison, Boyd, and Emma. The smell of puke makes me.... Uh oh. I grab the closest trash can and unload in it.

"Babe-" Aiden says, running to my distress as I throw up. I feel bad for him right now with heightened wolf sense it must smell horrid.

"Aiden take me home! I need to go home!" I demand as I finish up throwing up. I'm so glad we have my car and not his motorcycle. I can't do that anymore. He grabs me and quickly we usher out of the hungover home. I swear it's like a frat house there right now.

"Maybe lunch would be a better time," he sighs as he starts the car.

"You think?" I groan, this shit causes a headache.

"You still look beautiful?" Aiden attempts to cheer me up. I glare at him. 

"I'm going to fix you like they fix dogs," I threat. He just throws his head back in a laugh.Oh, he's laughing now.

 

 

I get home and say hi to my mother before she goes off to work. My mother and I have different relationship. She knows I stay with Aiden who stays with the others on most nights. She knows that we either stay here or there, that were hardly apart. She says it's fine, I'm 17 and I have good grades, she drug test me every now and then just to make sure, and I hardly get into any trouble. Overall we trust one another, so imagine when I tell her I'm pregnant.

"Hello Lydia, Aiden. When will we have dinner again?" My mother ask as we walk in.

"Um, I'm not sure," Aiden mutters. He still doesn't understand the Martin women and is always afraid to say the wrong thing to my mother.

"Monday then. I'll see you both at six for pasta at Olive Garden," she says as she gets up, about to leave for work," Oh and Lydia. I bought some more tampons. I noticed we were out."

Oh god! Mom! I roll my eyes and take a deep breath while Aiden covers his laughing smirk.

"Thanks mom! You're super!" I say sarcastically. She winks at me before leaving and yelling an 'I love you honey!'

"So when do we tell her?" Aiden ask.

"After we tell the pack," I sigh.

"Go take a shower, I'll be down here with something to eat and TV."

"Yes, make sure you make French toast and get me a side of blueberries. I love blueberries. It's like my biggest urge in the world!" I say with a smile.

"Ever seen what happened to the girl in Willy Wonka? She liked blueberries too," 

"Hey! I'm only turning into a blueberry because of you! And I am so not going to turn blue!" I defend.

"Go take a shower," he laughs.

 

I get out of the shower and blow dry my hair, pulling it into the 'milkmaid' braid. I find a white and pink floral dress to wear, not even attempting to wear it with tights. They're way too uncomfortable. I find a pair of two inch tan wedges and choose those for the day, they're comfortable.

 

"Aiden!" I yell walking down stairs with a spare pair of clothes in my hands," I found you some clothing!"

"What are they?"

I find him in the kitchen with two plates of food, "Same thing you all wear. Seriously no one except Isaac and Stiles have a different sense of fashion."

"Liam doesn't wear leather jackets but varsity jackets! Jackson wears Prada! Scott doesn't wear leather rather than graphics and tight tees, Ethan is Ethan, and Danny dresses in green a lot."

"He looks good in green!" I point out as I take a plate and find a seat.

"He does, doesn't he?" He smiles as he sits across from me. I nod giddily.

"I told Derek we'd be there soon, they're all done throwing up and are currently bleaching the bathrooms," Aiden laughs.

"How much money you want to bet half of them are gonna be trying to sleep and Derek, Stiles, and Peter will be banging pots and pans?" I ask with a small smirk.

"I think it'll be hilarious, besides my brother had it coming," Aiden chuckles.

"Poor Allison," I laugh.

"It'll be funny, just don't think of it as Allison," He chuckles even more.

"I know, besides do you think any of them remember what happened with Isaac and Emma?"

"I hope not. That was weird. Too weird," I sigh.

"Hey, you want to head out and start the car? I'll change and we can go back to the house?" Aiden ask after we finish our plates.

"Yea, see you out there," I smile as I take the keys from him.

 

I walk out and suddenly I am pushed against the house, it's Darius.

"What the-" I say as I attempt to kick back, but he has got me locked in a position. Aiden would come to my aid but Darius was blocking it.

"You keep toying with everything Banshee! I have tried to get the other members by a blocking of scent but then your damn scream. So I thought about getting Erica to get you, but she's fighting back," Darius growls.

"Ever heard that you could have just asked for her number. Honestly if you want a girl don't try to brainwash them," I spit out.

"Well, I'm not a fan of asking, so now I'm gonna have you," he says as he holds up his hand to find my shoulder. I open my mouth to scream as it hits me, but I'm mute and I'm not the one getting burned. Instead it's like what my reaction should be is reflected back on him. his screaming no doubt waking the neighborhood, while he is burned back by his own mark. 

I'm about to yell for Aiden when he jumps out of the doorway with no shirt on. His body clashes against Darius.

"Thought I smelt coward," Aiden growls as Darius and him are on my porch, hidden from the street. Thank god no ones outside right now.

"What did you do to me?" Darius growls as Aiden takes a protective stand in front of me.

"Me? I didn't do shit. Looks like karma came back around in the literal sense," Aiden snarls. Darius takes one look at me before something hits him.

"She's pregnant," He mutter to himself more than us. A look of panic and excitement strike across his face.

"A banshee/werewolf baby. How fascinating!" He says as he looks at me with crazy eyes.

"What's fascinating is how you'll look ripped to shreds," Aiden growls.

"It used your reaction against me, protected itself against the supernatural. I wonder if it heals you like a werewolf heals," Darius says, looking at me specifically.

"I wonder what you'll look like dead!" Aiden growls even louder.

"I'll see you around Ms. Martin," he smirks before hurrying away in a flash.

"What was that?" Aiden say as he looks at me with intense worry. I immediately put myself in his arms.

"He came to attack me. Wanted the banshee to stop toying with his plans. I tried to scream but I couldn't, I wasn't burnt at all. What my reaction should have been, like he said, was reflected back onto him," I explain. I don't care if he's shirtless and we're on my front porch. Screw whoever sees us.

"You think that it had something to do with the baby?"

"I think it was protecting itself. I don't know how, but it was. It has to be something with us being-"

"A born wolf and a immune banshee?" He ask. I nod.

"We'll tell the pack everything, and then we'll see Deaton," he responds as he lets me go from his embrace.

"Okay, can I come back inside and wait for you to be ready?" I mutter. 

"Of course. I don't plan on you being alone today," he smiles as we go back inside.

 

We are now standing before the pack and Braeden telling them everything. The pregnancy and Darius. 

"So your- and its-" Stiles was unable to think of the words.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and yes it's protecting itself," I sigh.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Scott ask looking at Peter.

"Why do you assume I know?"

"You knew she was a banshee because it ran in her bloodline. You know banshee stuff run in bloodlines and that causes them to be immune to wolf bite. so what going on here?"

"I'm use to banshees that aren't wolves. That's the whole point of them being immune. I'm not use to banshees that are wolves because of them being born wolves. Talk to Deaton about it, because I'm not your guy," Peter frowns.

"I'm sorry," I mumble to Derek and Scott who look at me with pity.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Derek tries to smile. Scott nods eagerly along with him, like a puppy. It cause me to giggle a little.

"And Hey, it's our first Pup of becoming the Hale-McCall pack!" Allison cheers.

"I'm a fucking Aunt! Yes, I'm gonna teach the little fucker how to kick ass!" Erica says as she jumps up and dances.

"And I'm gonna teach them how to ride a Harley correctly," Ethan smirks. I hear Breaden snort from the other end of the room.

"I'm going to teach them how to cook with your help, of course," Kira cheers.

"And I'll teach them how to play lacrosse!" Jackson jumps in. It continues like this. 

"Thank you guys, so much. It means a lot," Aiden smiles.

"Whatever you need bro," Danny says as he throws an arm around him.

"Whatever you need," Allison smiles as she does the same to me, letting my head rest in her shoulder.

"You know, I always thought the first accidental pregnancy would be Allison and Scott," Cora laughs.

"Me too," I sigh.

"Hey!" Both Allison and Scott say at the same time.

"It's true especially with the whole heat and alpha/ omega thing," Hayden nods.

"Wait did you say the first accidental?" Derek question his sister who rolls her eyes.

"Honestly Derek. Have you met our pack? We'll have twelve accidental before we have our first that was intentional," She scoffs causing me to laugh and to think that this girl once tried to tear me off Aiden, was now supporting us.

"I second that!" Erica yells.

"Third!" Stiles laughs, the rest just nod their heads.

"Whatever," Derek frowns.

"Hey where's Isaac shouldn't we tell him about his newfound ability to smell when someone pregnant?" Aiden ask, suddenly noticing the omegas absence.

"Walked Emma home before you guys got here, he had an early shift or something like that," Scott answers.

"Is it safe to let him roam alone?" I question.

"He was with Emma," Jackson points out.

"Who is a human," I retort.

"Helped him more than any of us had," Cora says.

"Yea, what was that?" Boyd ask as we all look at Peter for the answer.

"He's touch starved, and no that's nothing dirty. Well it could be but not in this case," Peter frowns.

"I get werewolves taking humans pain on purpose but that wasn't like that. She was human and didn't even know what was happening," I exclaim.

"Let me explain. When someone who is in so much pain is touch starved, that being Isaac, and they meet someone who is in someway tied to the and connected, that being Emma, then yes it can happen. When Emma touched Isaac and kissed him, he let himself be kissed and touched by her. His wolf let Emma take the pain away," Peter explains.

"Why hasn't that happened before? Does that mean they have a stronger bond than us?" Liam ask in sudden worry that his bond to Hayden wasn't strong.

"No, no. All of your bonds are stronger than theirs right now. It only happens when the wolf and the person the self are in enough pain. It's very rare for someone to be that broken at the moment they see their bond and then let themselves be healed, or so to speak," Peter explains yet again. I understand that.

 

We go into Deatons after our talk with the pack. It Ethan, Scott, Derek, and Allison. We all agreed alphas were a must and to each bring someone for moral support. Ethan obviously being Aidens while it was hard for me to choose between Stiles, Allison, and Kira. I figured Allison would probably not talk my ear off or get so nervous and accidentally make the building blow a fuse. 

After we explain everything to Deaton and he's done some blood test he thinks he's got it,"The child not a banshee or a wolf though he or she has something to do with that."

"Then what is it?" Derek ask.

"Still a child. Let's not call the the child an 'it' anymore, hmm. Shall we?" Deaton says giving Derek a pointed look.

"What is the baby then? Why does the baby do what it can?" I ask.

"The baby is supernatural. Since your a banshee, the baby protected you like a wolf would. The baby has death surrounding it like you do, but this time the baby is more of a caught in between than a warning like you. The baby I believe is protected by your ancestors and able to contact with ghost like a median would, but the baby is protected from all those evils by being a wolf and has the strength to maintain power. So it wasn't so much as the baby fighting against Darius as it was the ancestors but the baby was healing you like a wolf would," Deaton explains.

"Should we worry about evil coming after the baby?" Aiden ask, I give Deaton a curious look.

"I'd say yes, not the dead but your child has gifts to communicate with the dead and let the dead be part of them. Darius will see power in that," Deaton frowns,"So he'll either want the child gone or to keep it around as a power source."

"Is there good news to any of this?" Scott ask.

"There's a child on the way. That's good news. But I see what you mean. Lydia try not to fear too much of reputation. the baby will be born within six months," Deaton answers.

"Should I be worried then? About preparation?" I ask.

"Is advise you to let Ms.McCall to be your personal nurse. Try to stay in school, you'll have strength to do thing unlike most pregnant women," He answers. I attempt a small smile but fail miserably.

"Does this mean our lives are over , or mine?" I ask.

"You have what a lot of people don't." Deaton points out," You have a pack and a mom who loves you. I'm sure you could go to school online in the beginning and then Derek, your mother, Ms.McCall could watch him on some school days. You'll be fine, I assure you," Derek smiles.

"You have me, who will stay at home some days, along with my dad. It'll be fine,"

"But how will we pay for it?" I cry. 

"You don't seem to get it. Aiden has inheritance after he turns 18, which is soon, you'll pay a little bit but I have money. Pack takes care of one another," Derek offers a small smile and I return it.

"Thank you so much," I cry as I throw my arms around him.

"You're okay, we're family," Derek says as he hold her close.

~Isaac~

"So um, last night. I was told I said some things that weren't exactly appropriate to say. Just tell me how bad I embarrassed myself," Emma frown and plays with her fingers nervously.

"Um well, probably the most embarrassing thing you did was only in front of me and Braeden, but you barely know her," I sigh

" I don't know if me not knowing her makes it better or worse. So what did I do?"

"You um, they came downstairs to give us clothes and you started to strip in the hallway," I laugh.

"You're joking!" She blushes as she covers her face.

"I'm not, I told you to do it in the bathroom so you felt comfortable, but you didn't agree. You said and I quote 'Why not be comfortably free' but then you started freaking out a little," I sigh at the memory, she was so distraught when I saw it.

"What did I do?" She says in fear

"I saw you had a big marking of stitches and you cried so much I had to help you into the shirt," I frown. Maybe I shouldn't tell her that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have even talked about those," she frowns.

"Where did they come from?" I ask curiously.

"Long boring story," she sighs. Her heartbeat changes.This means change conversation.

"We kissed in truth or dare," I point out nonchalantly. Her heart beat almost stops.

"We what?" She shouts in surprise.

"Erica," I shrug," It was good for a drunk girl kiss."

"Oh, um. Yea, drunk truth or dare,"she frowns. Oh no, I messed up.

"It was actually one of the best I've ever had considering I've only kissed two other girls ever," I smile. It's, true besides Kate (she doesn't count) I've only kissed two girls. Katie Lane, a scrawny girl in seventh grade and Lily Pennington, a girl I met at from an opposing swim team. That earned me half a day in the freezer when my dad found me with her, we weren't dating, just kissing. She thought I was cute and I thought she was cute, we met after a swim meet and her parents took her out to get a coffee and I was there alone, studying when I met her. 

"You don't have to lie. I'm just glad I didn't kiss your nose or something," she laughs.

"I'm not lying. It was a good kiss," I smile. And it was. So good it took away bruise, I still don't understand how it happened but I don't care at this point, it's gone.

"I wish I remembered it," she laughs.

"Maybe you can," I say as I lean down and kiss her gently. It wasn't like the first kiss. This time I took her by surprise and she seemed more cautious of it. Probably because I've known her for a week.

"I'm sorry, that was rushed and I shouldn't have- um-" I'm starting to get antsy.

"No, it's not that. I just- we're friends and I don't want to ruin that. I want to build up to whatever that is maybe later," Emma tries to explain. Does that mean she likes me or doesn't. It doesn't matter anyways, Emma is way too put together to be with a guy like me. I'd ruin it without even meaning too. 

"I get it, it's fine. You're not interested," I sigh, but what she said at the party...

'It doesn't matter she was drunk!' A voice in my head screams.

"Not its not that! I am, we're just both dealing with stuff. Well I am and I assume you are with all that runaway stuff," Emma frowns," Can we just start with small things?" 

"Like what?" I ask with a sad smile. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I can't be with her or anyone. 

"Like a dance. Maybe we can go together as friends. Everyone's going so it should be fun, right?" She ask. Dance, yea. Um, I don't know if I can do that.

"I have to ask my dad," I sigh. 

"Oh, yea. I get that. Would he have an issue with that?" She ask, she knows my dad's strict and also the swim coach. so how do I explain to her that my dad won't let me go to a event where he works at the place .

"Um, I don't know. I haven't been to a dance since seventh grade," I sigh. I kissed Katie Lane at the seventh grade dance. Everyone thought the two lanky loser should be together. It was the worst kiss ever to be your first. Katie wasn't even wearing a dress rather than a long jean skirt and a too big top. But I did it, just to say I had my first kiss , and I think so did she because after that we never spoke again. she moved the next year.

"Oh, why so long?" She ask.

"Never had a reason," I shrug.

"Well now you do! It's me and your friends. I'm actually suppose to go shopping with the girls tomorrow. I think it would be fun if you came, to the dance I mean. Not shopping, you would hate that," she laughs.

"I wouldn't even have a ride to pick you up," I sigh. I'd be the worst date ever.

"You wouldn't need one. That's the joy of going as friends. I would meet you there or I can barrow my , um, cousins jeep," she says 'cousin' like a lie. I wonder why she lies about family, it isn't the reasons I lie about mine. I would smell the bruises on her.

"I'll talk to my dad about it," I smile as we approach her address. On the porch I see a man, but I quickly realize that's the sheriff. Emma lives with the sheriff? Emma's cousin, who she lies about being her cousin, is the sheriff. 

"Emma? Glad you're home. How was the party? And who's your friend?" The sheriff says as he gets up to walk toward us. I quickly look down and try to think of something to say. This man thinks I was a runaway for three months.

"Oh. It was great. this is Isaac," she introduces as I avoid to make eye contact and keep my eyes glued to the ground, "Isaac this is my cousin who I'm staying with. You might know him as the sheriff."

"Isaac Lahey?" The sheriff ask trying to get a better look at me.

"Um yeah, nice too meet you sir," I mutter making a quick glance in his eyes before sticking out my hand to shake.

"I got your letter, sorry about all that and you're forgiven by the department," The sheriff says as he sticks out his hand and shakes mine.

"Yea. Um, sorry about that again," I say.

"You want to stay for lunch or I guess brunch?" Emma ask as she looks at me.

"Uh, no. I should probably get home. My dad will probably want to see me, plus I have work," I mumble, only looking at Emma. Emma with pretty green eyes that remind me of a lily pad.

"Well we can give you a ride," The sheriff suggest. I jump a little at his offer.

"Um no, that's fine. I like to walk," I insist.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't be a problem," The sheriff ask trying to get a better look at me.

"I'm positive. I love the outside,"  
I smile uneasily. If my dad saw me with the sheriff and Emma, I don't even want to imagine what he'd do. He's already upset I stayed the night last night so unannounced. 

"Okay, well um tell your dad I said hi," The sheriff mumbles. I nod back with a tight smile.

"Um, I'll see you later. Tell me about the dance," Emma smiles as I walk off in a hurry. I smile and wave good bye at the pair.

 

I got to the house and saw my dad waiting angrily.

"I'm sort I'm late," I mutter as I get near him.

"You said the thing at your coach's place wouldn't take long. Why'd you need to spend the night again?" My dad snaps in a hushed tone. He can't do anything right now, we'll be late for the newest funeral if he did. 

"Requirement. Coach didn't want us to walk or drive so late and exhausted unless parents came to pick us up," I lie.

"Then why didn't you ask me to pick you up Isaac?" He says in anger.

"You were drunk when I called," I manage to say while looking him in his emotionless brown eyes.

"I run this house Isaac! I don't care if I was dying when you called. Next time ask me if I will pick you up or not, ask me! You're my son, I have the power here!" He yells, making me jump back a little.

"Yes sir," I say not looking at him. If I do, I'll stutter; He hates stuttering more than bad eye contact.

"Get your work clothes on. It'll be a long day. You have to make up double for yesterday!" He snarls as he moves out of the doorway. I run inside the house and up to my room to find clothes that were easy to work in and not upsetting to find dirty.

"I'm ready," I say once I walk out and we head near the truck. 

"I want you over on the south side of the cemetery. I'm cleaning the north sides stones today," my father instructs.

"Yea," I mumble.

"So how was the party celebration at coach Finnstocks? Did you have fun?" My father ask, his weak attempts at starting a conversation. I'm almost shocked he even tried.

"Um, it went well. Yea, it was fun," I mutter.

"That's good. Make any friends?" He ask.

"A few, um I even got asked if I could go to the dance. Just as friends though," I try to skip this into the conversation.

"Oh, was it a guy or girl?" He ask.

"Girl."

"I thought there were no girls at this thing , just guys from lacrosse?" He says with a threatening look in his eye.

"There wasn't. She came to the game and she's just a friend from class. She's new and I was one of the first people that was nice to her," I lie.

"And she asked you? Is she ugly?" My dad ask. I gulp.

"No, she's pretty. Really nice too," I sigh.

"Well, what did you tell her?" 

"I told her I'd have to see if I was allowed to go, that I had to ask," I answer. I see him nod a little. He looks happy that I told someone that it was up to him where I go.

"So can I?" I squeak.

"We'll see. If you're good for the week ,but no dating! Just friends, right?" He says with a small glare.

"Yea, just friends. That's all," I mumble. This oddly sounds a lot like my conversation with Emma beforehand.

"Good," he huffs. 

 

 

Thankfully, this weekend wasn't too bad. I only got a small bruise where my shoulder and back meet on Saturday and I got nothing Sunday. Probably due to my dad going out, lately since I got home he's smelt a little like perfume? Is that the reason for his small change in mood? 

"Hey, want a ride to school?" My dad ask with a smile on his face this Monday morning.

"Yea, that be nice," I manage a small smile. He's in a good mood today. I can tell because there's no liquor in his coffee and he's offering me a ride to school.

"Come on, I have something I want to tell you," he says as he walks out the door. I grab a cereal bar for the road before heading out

I wait for him to start up the truck before asking," You said there was something you want to tell me?"

"Ah, yes. I've been seeing someone. A woman, she's very sweet," he smiles. It makes me happy, I've been waiting for my dad to meet someone and go back to the way he use to be.

"How long?" I ask.

"I've been seeing her since three or two week before you came back," he smiles. Okay, so I was living with the Hale- McCall pack at that time.

"When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow, she'll come over for dinner. She's excited to meet you," he smiles and at that I can't help but smile, he talked about me. That's good, but now I'm dreading it. She must know about the whole 'runaway' thing.

"Does she-"

"She knows about your running away and your issues. But she knows you're back and doing well," he smiles like he can't stop. 

"And she's okay with that?" I ask.

"Son, she's a very mature women, she can deal with a lot," He explains, I nod in understanding.

"So what's her name?" I ask.

"I don't want to tell you too much about her, she'll tell you all you need to know. I honestly haven't felt this way about someone in a long time," his smile grows.

"Well, I'm glad dad. You deserve it," I smile. Mom would want him to be happy. Even if Camden hated dad, or do he said, he knew that we deserved a little happiness.

"Yea, come on. Get out now. Don't want to be late for school," he chuckles.

"Okay. Bye dad," I smile as I slip out of the car and onto the pavement as he drove near the teachers parking.

 

"Hey," I say as I lean against Emma's locker.

"You're in my way," she laughs.

"With good reason. I think I can go to the dance," I smile with confidence. Confident dad means happy son.

"Your dad said yes?" She shrieks loudly causing a few stares.

"Almost, if I do good,get my work done and keep my grades up. That and he's seeing someone," I smile.

"Oh, and you're okay with that?" She ask.

"My mom died along time ago, and so did my brother. I wouldn't mind rebuilding the family a little. Not that it's all that serious or anything but it could eventually be."

"That's a good thing I guess. Have you met her?"

"Not yet, I will tomorrow though. For dinner. She wants to meet me or something like that."

"Well, that would make sense. You are the person she's seeing son after all."

"I know, it just weird. With all the runaways stuff. But I'm excited." I smile as I move out of her way. 

"Middle town and the 'runaway'? Who would have saw that coming have saw that coming?" One of swayers friends from the lacrosse team laugh. Emma seems to be bothered by it though. Was she embarrassed of me?

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yea, it's not that I care about them or anything it's just those damn nicknames. They're annoying , like I'm not some rich preppy girl and you're not- well you are but that's besides the point," she rants.

"Just ignore them, that's what I do,"  
I shrug. The kids at school don't really bug me , like it's annoying but it's to be expected.

"I don't understand how you let it all happen though. I mean I would have ran away the minute I came back," she sighs. She honestly seems upset but then I remember her and the girls went shopping on Sunday for dresses. Allison told me right before she told me about the whole Lydia thing. So yay! I can tell when someone's pregnant, that's gonna help me against anything.

"Yea, well you gotta give it to them. We sound like a corny Teen love story. 'The runaway' and middle town," I joke.

"Yea, and if we were vampires we'd have a sequel," she laughs.

"What about wolves?" I smirk at my own joke.

"You're more like a puppy!"

"Hey!"

 

Lacrosse is absolute hell right now, even in my great mood. Sawyer and his friends are giving me a hard time. Apparently I've stepped on his territory. Ugh, I mean seriously I don't think I've ever gotten this beaten up from lacrosse. 

"You okay man?" Danny ask," They kind of swept your ass up and down the field."

"Yea, they're just mad because Emma and I are friends. They've been giving me shit about it all day," I sigh. I'm waiting to undress till most the team leaves.

"So you and Emma are together?" Danny ask. I roll my eyes.

"Not everyone gets together the week they meet, no. Emma and I are friends for now. Just that," I laugh.

"Whatever man. And Ethan and I didn't hook up until week two," he argues. I raise my eyes at him hearing the lie.

"Okay, so a week and a half. Don't be an ass hole you Amazon," He says as he sticks out his tongue.

"Get a shower you reek!" I laugh at him.

"Yea, well just because I don't have a wolf nose doesn't mean I can't smell you either asshole," He smirks as he walks away. 

It's now only me in the small corner of lockers while most everyone is out or in the showers. I pull off my jersey and then the shoulder pads, only in my lacrosse pants and white undershirt when I feel myself pushed into the lockers from behind.

"What the hell?" I snarl as I look up at Kevin.

"We hadn't gotten the chance to properly talk Lahey," He says as I make my way up from where I was pushed.We have the same amount of muscle but he's slightly taller than me and that's saying something.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"Is she a good lay? Hmm? Now that you have half the girls in school falling for some broken boy act , you think you can just walk in and take the one girl I'm going after? Hmm?" He snaps as he pushes me by my shoulders. I hiss in pain as he touches the bruises.

"What are you a wimp? I hardly hit you," he snaps, pushing me again.

"I suggest you go," I snarl. I'm stronger than a human when angry enough, not stronger than a beta but from a human when I'm angry and not hurt, yea I can take him. And I would if I wasn't worried about not being able to go to the dance. God, I sound like a girl, but this would be my second dance ever.

"Or what?" He spits.

"Or you're ass will be severely kicked," Jackson growls from behind. I didn't even sense them I was so angry. I look over Kevin to see Stiles, Scott, and Jackson.

"Or what Whittemore? You once had a say in things before you decided to join the gang of misfits!" Kevin snaps.

"Well, this gang of misfit will hurt you if you even think of coming after Emma or him," Stiles snaps. Part of me wants to kill them right now, I can fight my own battles but the other part is grateful.

"Whatever," Kevin snaps as he walks away.

"Thanks," I mumble. 

"Not an issue. You may not be pack but you're part of the gang of misfits now weather you like it or not," Scott points out. I don't say anything in return, unsure of how to respond.

"I just didn't feel like having your wolf coming out to protect itself and exposing everything," Stiles sasses. I roll my eyes at the sassy omega. 

"I'm gonna get in the shower soon," I sigh as I ignore Stiles.

"Yeah, there's only a few people in there right now. it's a good time," Scott sighs. I make a tight lipped smile and nod.

 

I make my way out of the locker room to see Stiles waiting there for me, I have the towel around my waist.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Um, figured I should make sure you weren't like killed by jocks or anything like that," Stiles sighs," Scott and them are right outside not too far. Figured if anything happened one of us could get the help."

"Uh thanks," I mumble as I make my way to the locker to change.

"You don't look all that bruised. Does that have something to do with Emma or-" 

"It was a good weekend. I don't know if it has anything to do with what happened with Emma and I, but either way she couldn't pick up on too much damage if she tried," I sigh as I pull on my underwear and jeans.

The scent hit us before the words did," What are you two doing here so late?" Darius smirks.

"Long line in the shower," I grunt as I turn my half naked body away from his view, pulling on my shirt as fast as I could.

"What a pity you didn't wait longer," He smirks, he was blocking our scents, both Stiles and I knew it.

"There's two of us and one of you. Try something and the other runs to a hall full of angry betas," Stiles defends.

"Or I could just kill one of you, and take the other," Darius smirks, sending chills down my back. And to think outside of Kevin Sawyer, today was a good day.

"Or we could just whip your fury alpha ass up and down the field," Stiles growls.

"Now now , Stiles, you're friend is much too pretty to kill just yet. Don't force my hand," Darius laughs a cruel laugh.

"You should see what else I can do," I growl feeling suddenly defensive. Claws out, much like Stiles are at the moment. I don't know what happens before I suddenly slammed against a wall. One clawed hand pressed against my throat. Stiles tries to come to my defense but is flipped by the other hand and is under Darius foot against his own neck. with a little more applied pressure to it, Stiles windpipe would be punctured.

"Don't think you have much of a stand of staying alive. You're still living and breathing because I find you much too endearing to kill off, that and if I ever decided to make allies, well an unmated omega would be the perfect treaty to keep at peace. Or maybe even a hunter peace would be good. But don't think for a minute that if you cause too much trouble I won't think about forcing you into heat and then killing you," He growls baring an alpha red eyes. I start choking on my own breath (the little bit I had) as he squeezes harder," Am I clear?" He snarls.

"Crystal," I manage to get out. 

 

As quick as he was there choking us, he was gone leaving no scent. I drop to the floor gasping for air just as Stiles does, though he was already on the floor.

"I've never seen him-like- like that," Stiles gasp.

"What do you mean?" I ask in annoyance.

"So serious. He's always been cruel and violent but behind it he always had that cruel humor in his eyes," Stiles manages to say.

"Are you guys okay?" Allison and the pack bust in a few nanoseconds later. Peter in that damn swim coach jacket.

"We're fine, Darius wanted to deliver a message of sorts," Stiles mutters in annoyance picking himself off the floor. Derek rushes to his side.

"And you two thought it would be a good idea to be alone? Idiots! Honestly. Congrats Derek and Scott, you're the perfect alphas," Peter shouts.

"It's not their fault. Some jocks were being douches and Stiles just came in to check on me after a shower to make sure I wasn't bleeding or withering on the floor," I snap at him.

"Great, so it's your fault! Little Lahey putting himself in danger yet again along with the whole pack," Peter yells at me.

"I can take care of myself. Besides it wasn't my fault. Some guys are just assholes, much like yourself."

"Yea. Does this involve that Emma girl? Hm? She's a liability."

"Peter!" Derek growls flashing his alpha eyes, but it was no use on his uncle, his former alpha.

"Stay out of my business," I snap back.

"Don't make me hurt you," he growls like he's trying to intimidate me.

"I'd like to see you try," I fight back. He could easily physically hurt me, but I won't submit or do what he wants me to.

"Don't make me hurt her," he threatens. Her, Emma. 

"Peter!" Malia shrieks in horror at her fathers' threat against a human.

"You wouldn't dare," I growl.

"Peter, back down now!" Derek roars causing all of us, even Peter, to flinch a bit. To most a roar is a small thing but to a wolf it's the loudest thing around.

"God, I'm not pack remember. Do you have any idea how much that hurts someone when they're not your alpha?" I shout, thank god no one is in the building right now with all the yelling. It's true though, hearing a alpha howl when it's not your alpha leaves your ears ringing. And me being a weak omega, my head feels like it's about to explode.

"Sorry," Derek broods. Derek sends a sharp glare towards Peter and then looks back at me with a nod, telling me Emma would not be harmed. Good, I don't want anyone harmed because of this especially not some sweet girl that I may or may not like back. Either way, this innocent girl can't get caught up in my ordeal.

"What did he even say?" Lydia ask, she is obviously annoyed that no one asked the important question. That and she was pregnant. Should I congratulate her on that? Do we congratulate teen pregnancies in wolf world?

Stiles and I share a quick look of something that I don't even know.

"It was a threat, I don't think he meant to say it or anything. I just think we were here and we pushed some buttons. It definitely wasn't planned though," Stiles sigh.

"So, what did he say?" Scott sighs.

"Just a threat or warning. Whatever you want to call it," I frown as I push myself off the ground.

"Just tell us what he said then," Cora demands, obviously becoming impatient. The whole pack looks at us, eyes darting from one to the other. Pressure rising to see which would break first. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because they already treat me like I'm an obligation and can't do anything helpful.

Of course, Stiles, who can never shut up, breaks first. "He basically said not to get in his way. Us, omegas and all, because there's one of us he's only keeping around for heat and treaties. So don't tempt him because if a certain one of us pushes too far. Then he'll have no reason to keep that certain one alive," He rants. Oh.My.God. He couldn't make that anymore obvious.

"Basically, I need to watch out where I'm stepping because I could or could not end up dead. Darius wants me around for one reason only. First heat completion and then he'll sell me off for some treaty or something with any strong ally," I answer. They all knew I was the certain someone Stiles mentioned due to the fact Darius is obsessed with Stiles, and an omega/hunters daughter? His pride won't let him give that up.

"That's it. He needs a constant protection system. Great just fucking great," Peter rants. He's in an oddly bad mood on the day I'm in a great one, well besides this.

"I'll be fine, I'll stay out of his way," I sigh.

"And the huntress? What about that?" Peter snaps. I shrug., Kate has kind of been nonexistent and while I'm thankful for that, it worries me. She's meticulous and cunning.if she wants me back at the right time, I know she'll have me, but Kate much like Darius plays games of cat and mouse.

"A shrug? Perfect," Cora sighs.

"I'll be fine. But I really need to head home now," I say as I get my back pack. My dad wants to have dinner tonight and it's a school night, so I only have a little work plus schoolwork.

~ Aiden ~

"I don't know what to wear," I yell," Shit. Ethan can I borrow your nice shirt?"

"Dude, calm down. You have two hours before dinner and I don't think that your shirt will do anything when Ms.Martin finds out you got her daughter pregnant," My brother, so unhelpfully, reminds me.

"Yes, but I might cause an impression. Let her know that I'm not just some guy that knocked her daughter up," I sigh.

"No one thinks that," He tries to soothe.

"Everyone will think that," I sigh as I sit on my bed.

"Wear the light purple button up," He sighs.

"Hmmm."

"The light purple one and jeans. Look nice not like some monkey in a suit. You're still Aiden and Lydia just plus one."

"Thanks," I sigh as take off my white tee to put on the button up.

"She'll be angry, I'm not telling you she won't be angry. She'll be pissed and disappointed, but she won't leave. I mean it's Lydia's mom man. Lydia didn't leave you, she had to learn that from someone. We both know that's not her dad who taught her that," Ethan explains. His words make me feel a little better.

"You're right. I just need to man up and face this head on," I sigh as I begin to button the shirt.

"That's the spirit. You also need to sell your bike," Ethan smirk. Wait, what?

"What do you mean?" I whine.

"You're about to be a dad man, seven months at most. Your need a car and a car seat. You and Lydia need to talk expenses and all of that. Maybe even your own place?" Ethan points out.

"My own place?" I squeak. It will sound childish but I've never been separated from my brother.

"I mean yeah. Derek will help you out and all, then we have our split inheritance. Then Lydia's mom will help a little, but you need a job because Lydia is definitely going to need help going to college in a scholarship and all then the baby," Ethan says, plain and simple. I never even thought of this

"Shit man. Now you got me got me freaking out more than I already am!" I panic.

"Welcome to fatherhood," he shrugs.

 

I meet Lydia and her mom at Olive Garden. They can before me so they were already seated with an appetizer in front of them.

"Hey, sorry I ran a little late. Bike was acting up before I left, " I say was an embarrassed smile.

"Did you fix it?" Lydia ask with concern. She was always worried about me when she wasn't there. Ecspecially if it involved my bike. I nod.

"Oh good. You know I always thought there was something sexy about a man on a bike," Ms.Martin laughs. Making me chuckle while Lydia blushes.

 

Dinner goes well so far but Lydia gives me that look, and I know what it means. It's time to tell her.

"Ms. Martin there something we have to tell you," I say trying to have my voice not crack. She gives Lydia a confused look.

"I'm pregnant," Lydia announces.

"You're what?!" He mom shrieks causing half the restaurant to look at us

 

So that could have gone better. We got dragged out of Olive Garden and into the parking lot to be screamed about how dumb we were. Her mom told Lydia to stay away for a few days to stay at the house and think of a plan because she needed to process. Lydia knew she wasn't getting kicked out, her mother wouldn't have let her leave if she didn't have my place to go to. All in all Lydia took the lecture well, barely ruining her mascara.

"How'd it go?" Danny ask from the living room.

"Better than expected," I sigh as I sit down between my brother and his boyfriend.

"Is Lydia coming over soon?" Ethan ask.

"She'll be staying with us just here for a few days until her mom processes and we plan a little bit of our future. She's just getting the few thing she needs for the next few days," I explain where the woman bearing my child is.

"She okay with her mom and everything?" Danny ask.

"She understands and her mom will eventually come around. It's her Mom like Ethan said before," I sigh as I run my hands through my hair.

"Are you okay?" Danny ask. 

"No, no I'm not."

"It'll get better bro," Ethan says as he pats my back awkwardly. We had never been in a situation like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So I want to know how everyone like Emma? She's going to be interesting and no Isaac part does not revolve around her, and she like Allison did in the real teen wolf is not another girl next door.
> 
> Who love Braeden? I do!   
> She isn't going to steal Derek away from Stiles, but I always think that after Paige, he needed someone non related to him to make sure he didn't go insane in high school. She'll only be in a few chapters though.
> 
> So Aiden and Lydia are with child and Darius is being a physco. 
> 
> I know many Scott and Allison have kind of fallen in the back but that is only because I have something very big coming there way.
> 
> I want to do more POV's for others. Like I think Malia,Cora, Jackson, and Aiden will have more. Some Liam and Hayden time coming up soon.
> 
> I personally love doing Darius POV? And everyone I want you to picture Darius as hot. Like really hot. But I have no way to define except for blonde. I don't know about you all but I like to picture actors/actresses as my OC's. Like how I picture Willa Fitzgerald as Emma. Tell me who you picture them as.
> 
>  
> 
> So this will sound needy, but I like feeling the love. Comments motivate me to continue writing. Criticism welcome!


	15. The Bitch Came Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited!

~Isaac~

"So, I decided we'll go out when you meet her. I'm thinking the little restaurant attached to the bowling alley, you know the one with the good shakes," My dad smiles as we dig.

"Can you at least give me a hint? Do I know her?" I ask.

"Nope. But I will give you a hint, she's beautiful. Extremely," He smiles.

"Can't wait," I laugh a little.

"So how about that girl? She still holding out for you on that dance?"

"Uh, yea. She really hopes I can go. I do too."

"Well, looks like you might get your chance. You can go.....but one condition, I want to see you guys before the dance," My dad says. I'm in complete shock! Did I hear him right? I mean things have gotten better but this was a whole new type of better.

"Yea, um that's a great idea. You'll like her a lot," I smile.

"Yes, oh and Peter is coming over this week. I told you about Peter, right? What a great guy!" My dad smiles. Peter has also been a factor in my dads good mood lately, as annoying. As it's been. Since yesterday, I've heard all great things about Peter. It takes all my power not to roll my eyes and groan in annoyance.

"Yes Dad. You told me about Peter," I say with a false smile. I still can't believe what Peter did, he actually joined the swim team as a co-coach. He actually did what he threatened to do.

"He really wants to put the whole letting his nephew let you stay there behind him. I'm thinking of letting him have an extra key to our house with all those noises teens around, must be hard to sleep," He jokes, or I seriously hope he is. I give him a curious look before and he sighs," I'm just kidding. I've only known the man for two days."

"I know," I reply.

 

Dad left early this morning, like way too early for me to get up on a day where I don't have an early shift. I walked down stairs and saw a bag from old navy and a note with my name on it.

'Working late with Peter today then heading to the restaurant. Meet us there at 6. Wear this shirt and jeans. Please try to look presentable

-Dad'

So he got me a new shirt to meet his girlfriend? He must really like her. I can't remember the last time I got new clothes. Camdens handy downs and thrift shop clothing was fine with me.

I pulled out the shirt from the bag to see a normal nice dark blue and grey Henley. Nothing exciting but you could tell it was nice. It will go with my jeans fine.

I take off the tag and take off my blue shirt to replace it with the new henley. I need to leave now if I want to make it to school in the next fifteen minutes.

 

When I pull up to school I see Lydia and Aiden getting out of her car. It weird to not see them come on the bike anymore but I know why and it's responsible what they're doing. I smell Emma before I see her. She's coming out of a blue junkie jeep. When did she get a car.

"Is that your car?" I ask as I walk over to her. 

"Um in a way. My cousins old car. It's getting a little to rundown for a man who has a job, but he doesn't want to give it away just because he got a new one. It's mine to use for now as long as I take proper care of his baby," she giggle as she looks at it with a slightly judgemental look.

"At least you have a car. We can't afford another with a one parent salary as a swim coach," I sigh.

"But the graveyard?" She ask.

"It's our families. Half the money that we get from the graveyard goes back to it with all the stuff and all," I sigh.

"Oh so all that gets passed down to you?" She ask as we walk into school.

"Yep, but i don't know. I might sell it to Beacon Hills," I frown. I wasn't the one that was suppose to take the cemetery. Camden was, Camden had a plan. He was going to have a litter of children with his highschool sweetheart, I'm assuming was Laura now, he never told me her name. He had a plan, Me? I don't even think I want kids, I can hardly take care of myself. How the hell am I an omega again? Oh yea that's right, I'm obedient towards authority and I need comforting a lot or something like that. Little did the wolf inside me know, that well I'm also a little stubborn.

"But it's your families," She sighs.

"And none of the Laheys are actually buried there except for the ones from like way back when," I point out. Mom was cremated and had her ashes spread at her home town, Dad would be buried next to grandma and grandpa at Beacon Hills Northern cemetery, and Camden was buried at Arlington.

"Why not?" She ask. I shrug in response.

"So what time should I pick you up for the dance?" She ask.

"You know is really brings down my masculinity when you say that," I sigh.

"Don't be such a caveman!" She laughs as she finds her way to her locker and lean on the one besides it. She shivers a little, even though we live in California it's always cold in the school.

"Cold down there?" I laugh," They say all the cold goes down low."

"Shut up you giant. I am not short. I am 5'5"! That is the moderate height for a woman. You're just extremely tall!" She says with a cute little scrunched up face.

"Whatever you say," I smirk.

"You're an ass," she giggles as she bites her lip.

"Looks like you to wear heels to that dance," I smirk.

"Bite me," She groans.

"Don't tempt me," I wink. Suddenly a girl appear out of nowhere, Elena Porter, otherwise known as Lydia's old fake best friend before their gang of misfits formed.

"Hey Emma, Isaac," She smiled. Her scent is attraction. She is very attracted, why is she attracted? It's directed at me and she is talking to me? Why is a girl like Elena talking to me? Last year I'm pretty sure she didn't know my name and called me 'Ben'.

"Um, Hey Elena," Emma smiles uneasily.

"So, I was thinking. You should join us for lunch again today. Isaac you should come too," Elena says with a flirty tone. Emma smells like jealousy now.

"Um, we can't. Sorry. We have plans with everyone," Emma says as she tries-and fails- not to show her annoyance with the popular girl.

"Well, what about you Isaac? You free?" She ask. Okay so clearly she replaced Emma's 'we' with an 'I'. Emma's jaw drops in surprise to the rude girl.

"Um, I have lunch plans actually, sorry. Another day?" I mumble nervously. 

"I'll hold you to that," she winks before walking away.

"I don't like her," Emma mutters.

"I think she seems nice," I smirk. She playfully punches me in the shoulder with a smirk. I hiss in pain as she hits a bruise from last Thursday.

"You okay?" She ask with sudden worry in her eyes.

"Yea, just a bruise from lacrosse," I sigh as I rub my shoulder a little.

"Did I hurt you?" She says not meeting my eyes.

"Really shortie? You think you can hurt me?" I joke.

"Well I know my short height has perfect range to punch you straight in your-"

"I get it. You could fatally injure me!"

 

"Mr. Argent, Mr.McCall, and Ms.Reyes would you like to explain to everyone why you're late," Darius ask with a fake teacher sigh. No doubt he knows what they were doing considering he is constantly in Erica's head.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Erica says as she winks in the direction of class, she's obviously not letting Darius win. I smirk a little at her as she looks at me. Stiles chuckles at the remark while Scott just shake his head. Half of the class stifles a laugh.

"Take your seat Ms.Reyes," Darius demands, acting all teacher-like.

"Whatever you say Mr.Ross," Stiles sasses. Its a good thing the troublemakers of that pack -being Stiles, Erica, Aiden, Malia, and Jackson- have stable mates-Being Derek, Boyd,Lydia, Kira, and Cora- to keep their heads on right. Emma looks back at me with a smile and I already know she's trying not to laugh at the three and Darius. 

Scott makes his way over to me while the other two find their place.

"What kept you guys so long?" I whisper, barely audible.

"Erica was having a minor freak out. Darius was talking a lot. She needed an alpha. Stiles helped her out a little," He whispers back.

"But she's okay now?" I whisper. I consider Erica, Boyd, and Danny my friends. They were the people I actually liked to be around.

"You tell me. Which one of them look like they're having a harder time concentrating?" Scott whispers as we write down the notes Darius puts up. I examine both of them closet to see Erica smirking and Darius more off set.

"She's awesome."

"She's Erica."

 

After practice is over, I have an hour to get to the bowling alleys restaurant. Ugh, how am I gonna get on the highway with my bike. Maybe Boyd? But he's done so much for me already. Besides I'm pretty sure he and Erica are going at it right now. I see Emma though next to the bike rack about to get in her jeep.

"What are you doing here still?" I ask as get closer. I catch her by surprise because she jumps a little, but she looks at me and realizes who it is because she smiles a little.

"Homework at library," she says. I nod in response.

"Where are you going now?" I ask.

"Work, why?"

"You still work at the alley?" I ask.

"Yea. Why need a ride?" She ask.

"Meeting my dad and his new girlfriend at the restaurant," I explain.

"Get your bike in the back," she instructs and I do as told.

 

"Okay, um... If you sit at the counter while I work and I'll get you a shake. And we'll only be able to talk a little. I'll see if Amy will do orders and I'll clean back there. Sound good?" Emma ask as she pulls up her hair.

"Sounds great," I smile. I sit down at the counter while she goes to talk to a woman, I'm guessing Amy, and all looks good. She walks back.

"Okay, look like we're all good to go. What shake or smoothie do you want?"

"The Oreo milkshake please," I smile.

"You're really missing out. The peanut butter vanilla is the best," She sighs as she walks back to make the smoothie.

"Another time then. Maybe when you're not working," I smirk.

"One of us is always working though. Weather it's lacrosse, homework, graveyard duty, here," she sighs as she starting a mixing in the crushed Oreos.

"Well, we will just have to work something out. After the dance, would you like to come here and show me what I'm missing out on?" He smirk as she hands me my shake and the proceeds to fine the cleaning supplies to wash down the counter.

"Is that a date?" She smiles.

"Of sorts," I smirk.

"Careful now, if I didn't know better I'd think you have a small crush on me," She smiles. Wow, she has a pretty smile.

"Only a small one," I smirk as I take a sip of the delicious shake. She seemed taken aback by my words. Like she was expecting me to say no or have a snarky comeback. She already knew I liked her but this is my first time straight out admitting it. This time she didn't respond, she just continued to clean the counters while she tried to not blush, but it wouldn't matter if she did blush or not. Her smile made up for it.

"So what color is your dress? And what should I wear to the dance? A suit?" I ask.

"A suits fine. But why do you want to know the color of my dress?" She ask.

"I don't know I just do. I know Lydia's, Allisons, and Erica's because those girls love to tell everyone theirs. Why not learn my dates dress color?" I smirk. 

"It's not a big deal," she blushes.

"Just tell me," I sigh.

"Fine. It's white. Not that big of deal. Classy but simple," she smiles.

"Can't wait," I smirk. 

 

After some small talk with Emma, I see my dad heading in. He was wearing jeans and a nice brown button up. A little to nice for a bowling alley restaurant but who am I to say?

I wave off at Emma and walk over to my dad.

"You're early," my dad points out as Amy directs us to the table that is very much separated from the actual bowling.

"Yea, a friend worlds here," I reply Amy heard my words and decided to comment.

"Yea. You're Emma's boyfriend right? Isaac? She mentioned something about you and that you were cute," Amy comment in front of my dad who sends a sharp glare my way.

"I thought you were just friends? Emma works here?" He ask. Amy looks confused

"Um. Emma and I are just friends," I say to both Amy and my father.

"Oh, my mistake," Amy mumbles before composing herself," So what to drink?"

"Water," both my father and I answer. Once she walks away my father looks at me with a glare.

"Emma works here now does she?" He ask.

"Uh, yeah. She's the friend that gave me a ride here," I mutter, barely audible.

"Why'd she assume you two were together?" My dad ask. I look up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Not a clue," I lie. I knew why.

"Very well then," my father sighs," Oh there she is." 

My father points behind me, so I turn to see who the mystery woman my father was seeing. I wish I didn't, because I knew exactly who he was seeing.

My father was seeing Kate Argent.

 

"Hi, I'm Kate," She smiles in a sickly sweet way.

"Kate, this is my son Isaac. Isaac this is Kate," My dad smiles like he is the happiest man in the world. She sits down next to him.

"It's so great to finally meet you," She lies as she holds out her hand for me to shake. I nod unable to say the words without lashing out.

"Well shake her hand son. I swear he has more manner," my dad chuckles.

"I don't doubt it," she laughs. More of a witch-like cackle. I make my hand move to meet her. She grips it with force. Her hands feel like they've just been moisturized and it burns, no doubt she added a little wolfsbane or mountain ash just for this purpose. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to not wince at it.

"He doesn't know does he? You made sure not to tell him, right sweetie?" She smiles as she lets go and looks at my dad who has an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"No, I did as you wanted. He doesn't know a thing about it. He didn't even know your name up until now. Just how beautiful you were," My dad charms her.

"Haha, well I certainly see where you're soon gets his good looks from," she says to him but she looks at me. That's a lie, I look nothing like my dad. Camden did, but I never have. I got my dirty blonde curls from my mother along with her fair skin and blue eyes.

"What didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Oh, just who she was. How we met. What she does for a living and why she's in Beacon Hills," My dad explains to me.

"How did you meet?" I ask. Was it when I left Kate, Before or after she kidnapped me, during the kidnapping.

"About three weeks before you came home, Kate tell him how we met," My dad says looking at her.

"But you did it so much better," she smiles.

"Just tell me," I say earning a confused look from my father.

"At the bar," my dad answers," Kate was absolutely beautiful. Had every man at her neck and call even with that nasty head bump. I decided not to try anything because why would a woman a good ten years younger than men want to talk, but she came up to me. She took the gentlemen roll and bought me the drink."

"Oh, well I wouldn't have if you weren't so charming. But we got to talking about jobs and all," She smiles at me.

"She has the most interesting job son. She sells guns in the family business and all," he beams.

"I use to have the most interesting job. Now it just a hobble where I get to tag along on some trips with other groups. I'll hunt exotic or dangerous animals. Mountain lions and Bears," Kate says.

"And wolves. Didn't you say that one attacked you before you came and that's why you got a little roughed up," My dad says. My eyes snap up and meet hers. 

"Yea. He ran without a pack, didn't expect him to be much of a challenge," She says with a small smirk like it was her intention for me to hurt her as much as I had.

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover," I smirk.

"Yea. I assume you're right in that one Little Lahey," she smiles. My stomach immediately feels ill. I can't think straight.

"You okay boy?" My dad ask, not even questioning how quickly the woman he's seeing came up with a nickname for me.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I mumble as I rush to get away from the seat and towards the bathroom.

 

Once I'm in there, I'm happy it's empty. I make my way to the steal and throw up the shake and fries I had before they came. 

Of course she would call me that. She was probably itching at the perfect chance to say that. I need to tell Scott and Derek. Shit. Great, just great, I left my phone at the table. 

Once I'm done throwing go to the sink, still no ones in here. Good I need time to think. How can I think right now. There's too much to worry about to think about. That doesn't make sense, oh well. I wash my hands before washing my face. I throw cold water on over and over before I hear a click of the door. Was that a lock, now I smell someone. A male, a hunter. I turn around to see James with a syringe of sorts coming at me.

"She told me to do this, never said how much damage I could or couldn't cause," he smirks as he throws himself at me. I'm able to dodge it and move out of the way as he goes into the aluminum wall of a stall.

 

He come back up immediately but I'm already at the door fumbling with the lock as he makes his way towards me. It's open and as I'm about to throw it all the way open and run. He grabs me by my hair and has me in a headlock within seconds. Syringe closer to a vein in my neck than I'd like. I throw back my head, having the bone meet his nose. I'm satisfied with a crack and the surprise loosens his grip on me. I'm able to slip out of it. Thank god I'm stronger than I once was. I make the syringe he's holding and force it into his own chest.

Whatever it was, doesn't affect him like it would me. So it was probably wolfsbane or mountain ash.

"Fine, looks like things have to get a little more physical," he sneers. It's the way his smile seems to brighten when he says that terrifies me. Like he was hoping it would come to this instead of the easy way. 

Fight or flight. 

Flight, I may - emphasis on the may- be able to win just against him, but I smell the others. There's more than just Kate and him. I need out of here as soon as possible. He leaps for me but I'm quickly out of the door and run my way through crowd. He's close behind so I have the mop bucket spill in front of him. If he runs he slips, if he doesn't he's farther behind than I. On my run out, I see other- hunters- discreetly getting up. I don't even notice when I run into Enma.

"Hey, you okay?" She ask.

"Um, you wanna get out of here?" I ask in a rush.

"Aren't you-" 

"- please. I need to get out, like now," I say with a nervous expression as I see James nearing us.

"Yea, totally. Let me just go tell Amy I'm leaving early and to cover for me," she says. I grab her before she turns.

"I need to leave now," I plea. She nods and grabs my hand, ignoring my dads now sudden notice of us.

"Isaac!" He yells, but I'm already out of the door. I grab her hand tighter and make the run for the jeep. She's confused but doesn't question it. James and two others are it and making there way near us. I hop in the car as she does the same on her side. The jeep, of course, has trouble starting up. Now I can't say that it's just my luck because it did the same thing before we left school and according to Emma, it's a coffin with wheels. She keeps trying and I lock the car. She sees the hunters nearing and catches the glimpse of a knife.

"Why the hell does he have a knife Isaac?" She snaps as she keeps trying to get the ignition to work.

"I told you I needed to leave now," I answer," Make sure to gun it!"

They are right behind us when it works and she burns rubber in a quick reverse motion causing the hunters to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Buckle up," she shrieks as she dodges out of the parking lot.

I the mirror I see some swearing. There is four others besides James. I recognize one as Danielle. The rest I know but couldn't name if I tried. I listen to them now that we can't see them. They're getting in cars and bikes.

"They're gonna try and follow," I say.

"What the hell? How would you even know? Why are they after you?" She yells in a panic.

"You know how I told you I got jumped on my way home?" I ask as she goes way beyond the speed limit. She nods.

"That was partially true," I sigh. Why lie now?

"What? are they the reason you ran away?" She screeches.

"You know how I told you I ranaway? That was not true. I didn't run," I answer. She makes a sharp turn into the sides and hopes out.

"I'm calling the police!" She shrieks.

"You can't do that," I say as I hope out after her.

"You can't do that," I say, but she already as he the phone out dialing the number.

"Why not?" She snaps as she puts the phone to her ear. I take it from her and hold it above her head, ending it before they can hear her.

"Hey! Isaac! They're trying to kill you!" She snaps.

"They're not trying to kill me. Look it's complicated but I would have told the police if I could, but I cant. I have help though. Stiles, Scott, Allison. All of them!" I try to explain, but she is fuming.

"They're the ones helping you. Isaac I just saw about four or more people with knives. You need to get the police involved!" She screams. That's when a voice emerges and I smell him, them.

"Unfortunately neither of you will be around to say that to any police," James voice rang. I take my step in front of Emma.

"Now would be a really good time to call the police," she squeaks from behind me.

"If you do that, I'll just make sure it ends painfully," James smirks as two other hunters pull up, now making there a total of four of them.

"Don't you guys follow some sort of code? Like an extreme code?" I snap at them.

"Collateral damage," He smirks as he pulls out a gun, at first I think he is going to aim at me but he doesn't. He pops one of her already rundown tires.

"How about this? I'll give you a thirty second head start," he replies as they all take out their own cruel weapons. We're near the woods, so it would a complicated run. If only I had time to call Derek or Scott or even Peter.

"Isaac, I think this is the time we run," she says. She won't be able to keep up with me or outrun the hunters due to how many there are.

"Emma, I need you to hang onto me tightly. Like really tight," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I say and she clutches onto me, not really even bothering to use common sense that would usually apply. I lift her legs and take off into the woods, not knowing where I'm going. Her hands on the bruises make me wince but adrenaline is pulsing through as I run faster than a normal human ever would.

"What the-" she snaps as she clutches in tight by surprise.

"Just trust me," I say to her. As my speed picks up. I need to find a way out. One of them will eventually sense my distress, right? 

The hunters are looking now, but they're far enough away for me to put her down and run like a normal human.

"I think we're far enough away to run normal now," I say as I place her down and pull out the phone.

"What the hell was that?" She snaps at me.

"It's complicated. Look I need to call Derek or Scott. Do you have their number?" I ask," Or any of theirs?" 

"A group of maniac is trying to kill you and now me, and you want to call Derek or Scott?"

"Like I said before it's complicated," I sigh as I start to walk fast and pull out her phone.

"What's your passcode?" I ask. She stares at me in disbelief.

"No way. We're calling the police!" She almost shouts.

"We can't, we need to call them and run. Look I can't explain just yet why-"

"Why their are people trying to kill you, why you can run inhumanly fast with me on your back like I weigh nothing! What the hell is this? Are you on steroids or something?" She fumes. I'm about to answer when I smell them coming , them being the hunters.

"We gotta go. Now!" I say with an urgency in my voice.

"You have got to be kidding me! No! We're calling the police," she orders.

"Emma we have to go. They are coming! Come on please. Trust me," I plead desperately.

"I don't trust you. So far I know nothing about you, you won't let me call the cops while someone is trying to kill us, and you can do things I don't understand are humanly possible," she panics as she runs hands through her hair.

" that's because he is a werewolf sweetheart," Peter says as he appears out of nowhere causing both of us to jump in surprise," Just as I and most everyone else you hang out with is."

"Peter. A little bit of a warning," I snap.

"Use your senses. Get that under control. You're becoming too easy to side track. Come on now. They're getting close," Peter instructs.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Emma screams, no doubt letting the hunters hear. My eye widen as I shush her.

"Look, I know this is really confusing but please trust me," I plead.

"Screw it," Peter grumbles before 'wolfing out'. His face scrunched up as his eyes glow a fluorescent blue and his teeth bare into rows of fangs. Emma screams in terror, before stumbling back. I hear a rip of her stitches caused by the fall.

"Emma, are you okay?" I leap. But she is scurrying back.

"Get the fuck away from me," she screams.

"Emma, look, I know this is really weird and Peter did this in the worse way possible but if we don't leave now. Then both Peter and you will be dead,"

"Yea, and what about you?" She snaps as she tries to scurry farther away but I have my hands on her torso keeping her in place.

"I'd be better off dead," I sigh, knowing my fate if James got to us. She sends a sharp glare but I see a small amount of concern in her eyes.

"This is all very touching but we must go now. Cora and Jackson aren't very good at waiting," Peter interrupts.

" I can't move fast," she sighs as she holds her side in pain where the stitches were. 

"I'll carry you," I say as I pick her up though she grew stuff in my arms. Peter guides us to the clearing where Jackson is leaning against the porsche and Cora is typing away on her phone.

"She smells like blood, she is not bleeding in my car," Jackson stands guard. Cora rolls her eyes.

"She can bleed in the car," Cora says with a monotone voice.

"What? Cora! its real leather in here. I just got it fixed from you scratching it up," Jackson freaks.

"Hey. You're the one that wanted to have heated sex in the porsche," she points out as she helps me get Emma in the back. I can't sit in there because she's stretched out.

"We'll meet you guys at the loft," Peter mutters to them.

"Wait, what? No! Take me home," Emma demands as she tries to sit up right but winces in pain.

"Hey, it's okay. Alright? Well tell you everything when we get there and then I'll take you home. Just let us explain everything. Please, trust me on this," I beg. I flash my eyes at her in an attempt to calm her, show her that she knows and understands something. That'll eventually make sense

"You're a-" she winces before she can finish.

"Yea, and it's not all bad," I say as my hand meets her side. She winces at the contact but trust me enough to touch it. I let her watch as my veins show me taking some of her pain.

"You took the pain?" She says in confusion.

"Yea, and Allison will help you when we get to the loft and we'll explain everything. Just sit tight, okay?" I ask. She nods, reluctantly, but still nods.

I close the door and Jackson and Cora get in before taking off. I can't catch a scent of the hunters anymore. I look at Peter who only smirks at me and I reluctantly get in the passenger side of his car.

"So how'd it happen?" Peter ask.

"Where Emma works, the bowling alley restaurant, well my dad is seeing someone. He wanted me to meet her for the first time there, it was Kate. The rest, you can use your imagination," I sigh as I turn up the volume for the music but Peter turns it back down.

"You're dad?"

"Doesn't know anything and he should be perfectly safe. I can smell him. He's mad, but safe. Kate's with him at my house. Just Kate. He doesn't know that k was running from anything and I'd prefer to keep it that way," I sigh.

"They won't hurt him. He keeps you weak. But if they ever want blackmail, they'll hurt someone else now," Peter points out. I already know who he's talking about.

"Emma," I sigh.

"She's beautiful, honestly. Nothing unique about her until you notice her. She doesn't Lydia's hair or Allison's Disney like smile, but she has something else," Peter smirks. What is he getting at here?

"Sounds like you like her a little too much if you ask me," I growl.

"Me? No. I'm more interested in those pretty blue eyes of yours," He says as he moves one hand from the wheel and on my thigh.

"You're unbelievable," I snap as I'm about to push it away, his long claws retract into my thigh. No doubt causing four particularly big holes in my jeans.

"Ow, what the hell?" I growl.

"I'm gonna be around a lot more now. Attempt to understand this. Kate not going to give up, she'll find different ways. And you're house right now isn't safe to be in alone. I'll be around a lot, around for heat, around for the moon, everything. All I'm asking for is a little bit of an understanding here? And who knows maybe if you go into heat and get a little stronger, Emma could join us sometime?" Peter taunts me. He gives my thigh one last squeeze causing me to wince at the pain.

"You can't just do that," I yell.

"But I just did," Peter shrugs.

"That's sexual harassment on a minor, I could get you arrested. I mean seriously, do you have a fucking off switch?" I snap at him. I don't like that I find him attractive, he's not who I want. I don't even know who I want, but I can't find that someone if Peter is always trying worm his way into my pants.

"Really? Out of a kidnapping, child abuse, assault, and Darius threatening your life.... You're gonna go to the police and say that I have been sexually harassing you," Peter smirks.

"Whatever. Fuck off, that's my life," I snap.

"Besides it's not as if I can't smell the attraction and omega pheromones radiating off that beautiful body of yours," Peter smirks, his words make me squirm in uncomfortableness.

"Well, it's not as if you can't hear my rejections. Loud and clear!" 

"I like it much been when you're doing other things with your mouth," Peter smirks. I give up, this isn't even worth the conversation anymore. I decide to stay quiet the rest of the ride there. Keeping my senses focused on my father and Kate. Nothing bad yet. 

We pull onto the street and park. Cora, Jackson, and Emma got here about five minutes before us. And if my senses are right, everyone is there and Emma is very panicky. 

"You're all fucking lunatics! This is crazy! This has got to be a nightmare!" Emma screams.

"That's what I thought at first too, but it's all real. You gotta believe us. We're the good guys," Hayden Romero tries to reason.

"What the hell? This is way too crazy. You're all, but some aren't," Emma rants.

"Kira a kitsune. You can read some folk lore about them, they are from mythology. Lydia is a banshee. And Malia is close enough to a wolf but instead is a coyote. We have two alphas. And then three omegas. Well if you count Isaac part of the pack," Allison explains as she stitches up Emmas cut.

"Uh, Is it coming along okay?" I ask Allison, she knows I'm talking about the stitches. Emma looks at me with her total freaked out look.

"I'm guessing this is the time where we explain everything," Stiles sighs. And so we do. We explain what really happened to me, what really happened to Allison and Stiles, What they knew about her -but I apparently didn't, who we were, what we were, everything from the time they found Allison and Stiles to now.

Emma definitely believes us but is still so conflicted about it all.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked you to give me a ride out," I sigh. I put her in danger.

"This is way too crazy, look I get why you guys can't have the police or whatever involved, I really do. But I'm not Hayden and Danny! I don't want to be involved in the amount of craziness, I mean I came to this school to get away from normal, logical craziness," She panics as she runs her hands through her hair.

"We understand," Lydia tries to comfort the blonde. But Emma jumps away at the contact.

"I don't think you do," Emma snaps at the red head.

"What are you trying to say then?" Braeden ask with slight frustration. 

"I'm saying, it's best for us to not talk anymore. Well all of them and me. I'm sorry this is just way too out of my league. I just find out you all know my business, and then you're Stiles Stilinski! Stiles who my foster parent has been looking for to no end. I mean, he still cries every night," She panics casting Stiles a shameful look, which I can't blame her. He really does need to talk to his father.

"Eventually," Stiles promises," But not until everything cas down. It's too dangerous, I mean look what happened with you tonight!"

"Yea, I almost got killed, Isaac is going to be kidnapped, my ditches ripped, and the jeep is....oh my god the jeep!" She panics.

"What's so important about a stupid jeep?" Malia ask bluntly.

"That's Johns jeep. It belonged to his wife. I can't-"

"We'll pay to get it fixed," Derek assures.

"We will?" Peter ask with a tone of mockery.

"We will," Cora and Malia growl like they're daring Peter to argue against it. 

"I'm sorry, this is just too much. I'll keep your secret safe just don't involve me," Emma sighs.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home," Danny says sadly as he gets up.

"Um, can I talk to Emma alone real quick?" I ask as she gets up.

"Go over into the other room. We won't listen," Allison says with a sad smile. Emma looks at me unsure as she bites her lip but follows anyways.

"What do you want to talk about?" She ask.

"An apology. For you know, dragging you into all this. You're my friend and I feel like I betrayed you."

"Isaac, let's be honest here. We were slightly more than friends. Just what were you planning on telling me when you're, the, you know wolf thing came?" She ask. Oh, right, my heat.

"I didn't really think that far ahead," I mutter.

"So all those bruises and cuts you get, there from training and hunters?" She ask.

"Yes," I lie. My father is something no one mentioned. We sadly knew her family sad tale, but that didn't mean mine should be revealed.

"I'm sorry, for Kate and Darius. It sounds like they did damage to the um...."

"The pack," I finish for her," Look Emma, I really don't want to lose whatever we got going."

"I'm sorry," She says as she exits the room. I just collapse into the chair. I'm not going anywhere till Kate leaves and my house is deemed safe.

 

"Hey can I come in?" Erica ask. It's about midnight now, and Kate's still at my house, doing God knows what with my father. That's an image I thought I'd never picture. But in a way it makes sense. Kate considers herself my owner, while my father is my father. According to them I'm property.

"Yea, what's up?" I ask.

"Can't sleep. You know, Darius. But how about you? Kate still there?" She ask. It's a major difference to see her in night clothes than her normal day stuff. With a make up clear face and her hair thrown back she looks like the old Erica, but still beautiful confident new Erica.

"Yea, it'll be a long night," I chuckle a little.

"You scared? Going back I mean. Will your dad be pissed?" She mumbles as she takes a seat across from he and draws her knees to her chest.

"Beyond pissed. But at least I know what I did to deserve it and that this time I don't really deserve it," I sigh. She just shakes her head.

"You ever get scared?" She ask.

"I'm only scared of one thing," I answer her. She knows what it is, but she just nods.

"Why don't you just stay with us? Become pack? Completed a heat, Peter suck I know but you'll get stronger," she encourages. I roll my eyes at her and she seems to get it," Sorry, overstepping friend boundaries. Right, I'll fix it."

"So, Darius bothering you much? What's he saying right now?" I ask.

"He's talking about you," she smirks. I can't tell if she's joking or not because that is something Darius might mention would be my death.

"Yea, what does he say?" I say with arched eyebrows.

"Take your shirt off," she smirks. Okay, that is definitely Erica.

"You're a bitch," I laugh.

"A damn sexy one," Braeden hoots as she walks in to join us," Been interesting week here so far."

"Yea, you should just stay forever," Erica says with her big brown puppy eyes.

"I wish sweet cheeks but I have a job, although if things get too bad, make sure Derek calls me," She says to the blonde.

"What do you do again?" I ask.

"Supernatural personal bounty hunter. Not to be confused with a hunter. I keep my finding alive," She says the last part like she wants to make sure I understand the difference," Sorry about your girlfriend by the way. You guys were cute."

"Emma? She wasn't my girlfriend," I correct her. Braedens mouth forms an 'O' shape before taking a look at me as if she's examining something, I squirm in discomfort. She already considers me one of her 'puppies' and she doesn't let me forget it.

"You're brother dated Laura, right?" She ask.

"Um yea. Camden. They were on the swim team together," I reply. 

"I met him once or twice. You guys have like the same height," she smiles as she ruffles my hair. I pull back from her touch. Damn curls, it's like every girls calling to touch me. Which usually I'd be grateful for except when Allison smothers me and Braeden calls me 'puppy omega' because Scott is 'alpha pup' , Liam is 'beta pup' and Malia is just 'Puppy!!!' .

"Yea, he looked like our dad for the most part," I sigh. Camden was Dad in his better days, while I look like more like our mom.

 

"I'm staying the night," I sigh as I look at Braeden. Switching the subject. She nods.

"Come on, I'll help set up a blanket bed on the floor for you."

I guess I'll just have go to get ready for school after my dad leave the house.

~Emma~

I wake up early and look outside to see the Jeep in perfect condition. Wow, Derek's fast. Thank god I didn't tell John whatever lie I was going to tell him. I throw on my skinny jeans and white sweater.

"Hey Em, did you have a good day yesterday?" John ask as I walk down.

"Um, yea. Except I quit my job," I lie. So I didn't exactly quit, I got fired. My boss called and fired me saying that leaving was irresponsible and I caused quite the commotion from some kids' parent. Probably Isaacs dad.

"Oh really, why?" John ask as he eats his Special K.

"Nothing big. Just not the place for me," I sigh.

"You still hanging out with Allison and all of them?" He ask. I feel my face heat up.

"Um, not really. They're nice and all. They just come with complication," I reply, not really looking him.

"What kind of complications?" John ask. Oh, you know, the kind where they're werewolves and Hunters try to kill them and make one her personal pet. 

"Long boring story. Anyways.... How was work last night?" I ask.

"Honestly, annoying. People call over the stupidest stuff sometimes. Like last night, a girl called because her boyfriend was stealing her pots and pans after a breakup because he bought her the kitchen set, he thought he should have it," The sheriff sighs.

"What did you do?" I giggle. 

"Told them to split it equally," he answers with an eye roll. I giggle a little before finding a yogurt in the fridge.

"So....any thing else?" I ask.

"Nada," He answers with a smile.

"That's good, right?" I smile.

"For my sanity? Yes, For the town? Yes, For my paycheck? No," he frowns a little.

"Oh, well something will come up soon. It always does," I sigh sadly.

"Yea, and I'll be there before it gets too bad," he smirks at me. I nod in return.

"So you and Isaac? You guys aren't friends anymore. I thought you guys were going to the dance," Sheriff ask. I like how he calls him by his name and not 'runaway'.

"Isaac and I had some differences," I sigh.

"What do you difference? Did he touch you inappropriately? Did he hurt you? If he did, I will drag is curly haired ass down to the station and plop him in a cell," John threatens with all seriousness. Like he was actually my dad, which in a way he was becoming like one.

"No, it's not like that at all John. Don't worry, he was the perfect gentlemen. He just has a lot going on right now, and I can't deal with all that right now," I frown.

"Well, with everything going on with him being the towns runaway and all. Then his Mom and Brother both gone, his dad is real strict about everything. When Isaac ran away I had to pull George out of I don't know how many bar fights," John sighs in disappointment. I want to tell him, that Isaac isn't a runaway, that he was kidnapped. I want to tell him that his son is alive and well, safe, or well safer. I want to let his conscious rest on the case of the missing girl, Allison Argent. 

But I can't.

"Yea, losing your whole family. It does something to you," I sigh. John nods in agreeance. In a way John and I have became family. I don't try to be the child he lost, and he doesn't try to be the parents I no longer have, but that's what makes us family. We understand one another and help each other realize it's not the end. 

But now I know his son is alive, I know where his son is. I hate that I can't tell him.

"Something tells me there is something. Off about the Laheys though," he says like he can't put his finger on it.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I never met Mr.Lahey, saw him but never met.

"It seems forced."

"What seems forced?"

"Their recovery, their happy act. It's all too forced."

"Maybe they're not done recovering."

"Maybe..."

 

I have managed to make it the whole day up until Mr. Ross, or Darius as they call him, class. It's weird to be here now. I sit down and try to ignore some of the sharpe states sent my way. I ignore Darius long looks as he now knows that I know everything; who he is, what he did, what he wants.

I take my seat and class starts up, just like before. It feels normal in a way, but hilarious at the same time. I'm a room of supernatural creatures doing normal things. I mean the man of all evil, is my math teacher!

"Malia, would you mind answering the the question using the Pythagorean Theorem?" Darius ask. It was no secret Malia was horrible at math.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know the answer," Malia mumbles, earning a snicker from Elena who got glared down by Kira. 

"Well could you try?" Darius ask with a friendly smile. 

" m equals 36," I mumble under my breath, knowing she would bear Metz

"Me equals 36," she says confidently. Darius sends me a quick glare and I look down in fear. I feel someone's gaze on me though, the same gaze that has been there all class; Isaac.

"Stop that," I whisper under my breath. I look back at him with a determined look in my eye that's says I-mean-business. His blue eyes quickly snap away and meet the floor.

 

Lunch is odd for me now but like before I met them, but just as before Maddison and Elena wisp me away to sit with them, at their table.

"I'm so glad you're sitting with us again," Maddison smiles. Elena offers one too but her is more forced.

"I am too. Missed having you around," Kevin winks as him and a few others show up.

"Uh, yea. Thanks," I mumble moving closer to Maddison. Maddison was the safest bet here.

"So you and 'runaway' broke up? That was fast," One of the guys say. It makes me cringe at the nickname. He didn't run away, he was kidnapped and tortured

"Um no, but that's because we were never dating," I kindly point out.

"Really?" Elena perks up before at the table of apparent misfits.

"Yea, we were gonna go to the dance together but plans changed," I shrug. Kevin gives me a look I don't like.

"So you have no date to the dance," He smiles with that sleazy smile of his. Clearly he forgot the incident last week.

"Nope," I frown.

"Want to go with me?" He ask. I'm about to say no before I remember something. I said I wanted a Normal life, that's why I left middle town, and don't talk about my issues, that's why I walked away from the whole werewolf fiasco. That's why I'm going to say yes. Yes to the douchey guy, because douchey teenage guys driven by their sex drive are normal.

"Yea, sure," I say unconvincingly. But no one seems to notice.

"Wait, so you and Isaac are a no go?" Elena smirk. I nod and ignore the jealousy flaring up. Part of me wants to tell her that he is bisexual, but that's another thing that's not for me to share,"You wouldn't mind if I talked to him, would you? I mean since you guys weren't dating and all, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Go for it," I manage to grit out. I don't like Elena. She isn't nearly as beautiful as Lydia, Allison, and all of them, but she is still very pretty. She has a lot of sex appeal too, wears less clothes than Erica. With hair long and black, tan skin, a good 5'8". Isaac and her would look great together.

"Thanks Emmy, you're the best," she winks before walking off to find him. Emmy? Did she just call me Emmy? Maddison attempts to give me a small smile. Normal things. This is normal.... A good girl and a bad girl. A douchey guy. These are what normal teenage girls deal with.

"Since when did she spread her legs for runaway?" Kevin laughs. 

"She's not. She has a crush on him. Just because a girl takes the initiative to start a conversation first does not mean she wants to sleep with them," Maddison sasses. Though everything Maddison says is true, I have a suspicion that Elena is indeed trying to sleep with Isaac. 

"Yeah, whatever. That's worse than you trying to deny that stupid crush you had on Danny in seventh grade," He sneers. I'm glad he didn't say anything mean about Danny, I would have lost it. But I feel as if Maddison needs back up right now.

"I can see that. Danny is pretty hot," I smile at Maddison, who smiles back brightly.

"Exactly!" She cheers," that and he is super sweet. But I'm totally over that now."

I like Maddison, I really do. She just doesn't have much of a sense of what's actually better. She chooses popularity over morals. Some would argue that I'm doing the same but I'm not. I'm choosing a normal life.

"He said yes," Elena smiles as she nears.

"He did?" I say in surprise, she gives me a small hurt look. I didn't mean it like that, I just assumed his strict father wouldn't allow it after he ran out on the date.

"Yea. He has to sneak out though. So that kind of sucks, but otherwise it's great," she smiles.

"Hmm Elena and Runaway, Me and Emma. Turned out to be a great dance after all," Kevin smirks as he puts an arm around me. I stiffen a little bit at this.

 

"So you and Sawyer?" Jackson ask as he sees me walking in the halls.

"Yep," I sigh, popping the 'P'.

"That's disgusting," He says with a scrunched up face.

"Because he drives a Honda and not a Porsche?" I laugh, trying to make this conversation at ease and as short as possible.

"No, because Sawyer is a prick.

"He's human at least," I snap back sharply. I see Jackson taken aback for a moment and I feel guilty," I'm sorry. It's just normal, you know?"

"We're not monsters Emma," He snaps back, clearly avoiding my apology.

"That's not what I meant. I just can't deal with this. Please remember what I said last night. Keep me out of this," I sigh.

"What? I'm not even the one who brought it up. We can't even have conversations?" He ask with venom clear in his voice.

"No! We can't because every time i see you guy I think 'hey, remember werewolves are real' ," I hiss before turning around and walking away. See this is what happens when things aren't normal!

~Lydia~

"You're mom talk to you at all yet?" Ethan ask from the doorway. I jump a little and almost think he's Aiden.

"Sorry, you scared me," I say as I put a hand to my stomach. I see women do this a lot and movies and always thought it was just another stupid thing Hollywood did to make audience remember the character is pregnant, like we could forget when it look like they can't even see past their toes. But as it turns out, it is actually very soothing to feel it, like you're already comforting the child.

"Sorry," he says as he walks in and sits down on the bed next to me,"So has she?"

I shake my head,"She will, but I'm sort of glad she hasn't. Aiden and I are still working everything out."

"You are? I thought you'd have everything down pat by now."

"It's been three days, she won't call me for at least a whole week."

"Sorry, it seems like everything's been dragging on. Waiting for Darius and Kate to strike at any moment," Ethan mumbles.

"Yea, it does. It really does," I frown.

"I'm sorry we never really talked before all this went to shit," Ethan frowns, catching me off gaurd," I mean, we only really talked one on one that night Aiden almost...." It was still to hard to talk about that night.

"The night he almost died. I remember....I remember that night clearly..." I sigh. It was the only other time besides now where Ethan and I talked. Even then we didn't talk. We just clutched onto one another's hands, too scared to let go. Worried that if we did, the one connection we had to eachother would let go as well. 

"I never thanked you for that. Danny couldn't be there and you were," Ethan sighs.

"Well you were there for me while one of my closest friends was possessed and caused Aiden to almost die," I smile a little.

"I'm here too, you know. You can always come and talk to me about Aiden and his ways... I could probably be one of your biggest helps with him. Being raised with the guy and all," Ethan mumbles. 

"Thank you," I genuinely mean what I say. Ethan will help me when I need it.

"No problem," he smiles back. We stay like that for a moment. We don't hug or force any more connection. We take what we have and we leave it like that. If it grows, it will grow in time, but we're happy for now.

 

"Okay, so once we're older and the baby is older I'll go to my scholarship at Stanford," I say.

"Right and I'll do the online courses California State University while I work and you'll get a part time job ," he says,"Okay, so we use my money to buy a two bedroom apartment."

"Then we'll use eachother money to pay bills and baby supplies," I answer, "And my father will pay for the doctors appointments. Rich bastard would rather do that than actually visits." 

Aidens hand snakes around to find mine and offers a comforting smile. I offer a sad one back.

"So highschool, you'll take off till the baby is two months, considering it will be bigger significantly by then," I says. I nod in confirmation.

"Erica's mom is already saying that we can take the baby to the little Baby daycare thing in the church. Should we worry about any baby were abilities. Banshee one don't settle till we're older, according to Peter," I ask.

"No, baby weres don't get fang or claws till older. They're just very hyperactive children and they like to play rough with physical contact," Aiden smirks.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I giggle, he leans over and pecks my cheek.

"We have the doctors appointment this weekend, right?" He ask.

"Yes, Ms.McCall got us in with Liam's dad and her," I smile.

"you as nervous as I am?" He squeaks. It's so cute to see big bad Aiden so nervous. I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"You have no idea," I laugh.

 

"So do you want it to be a girl or boy?" Stiles obnoxiously ask me for what seems like the seventh time.

"Healthy," I respond. Honestly that's all I care about.

"Bull shit. We all know Lydia Martin wants a baby girl," Braeden smirks from her place in her permanent leather facade, feet and boots on the table like a lady.

"That table is italian," Derek complains to his best friend as he sit next to his mate.

"So are these boots," Braeden chimes.

"You're a nuisance," Derek shakes his head causing me to laugh.

"Derek, you're best friend is turning me straight," Stiles chuckles as Braeden sends a wink his way causing Derek to glare at her.

"Oh, don't go all protective alpha on me, you big ass!" She laughs. Derek tries to deny a smile but can't help it.

"Looks like Derek is going soft to me," Jackson taunts as he and Cora walk in.

"Oh really? He's the only one going soft?" Scott taunts Jackson back. Oh, this should be interesting.

"What? Please, I am not going soft," Jackson declares. I'm about to come up with a witty genius remark but Danny beats me to it.

"Why don't you ever let me buy you a sandwich? I can buy you a sandwich," Danny mocks Jackson conversation with Cora. Cora blushes a little at that.

"So what? I wanted to get her a sandwich, I was just being a good boyfriend," He defends himself.

"Jackson when we dated, you wouldn't even let me drink water in your car. I've seen Cora spill red soda and you let her off with a peck on the cheek," I point out.

"That is totally besides the point!" Jackson grunts.

"Oh, how about letting Emma bleed in your car because Cora said so!" Hayden perks up.

"I was being a good person!" Jackson defends himself.

"You washed her bras," Stiles points out causing Allison to giggle at her brother joining the banter.

"Got mixed in with the laundry," the blonde wolf pouts,"besides I would wash any of your bras. I'm a guy who likes bras."

Fair point.

"I know something that you just can't defend yourself for....." Erica smirks, quite evilly. 

"And what is that?" Jackson challenges her. She smirks a little, you already know she's gonna win.

"He bought her tampons in the middle of the night, not only did he do that, but he got her Oreos and ibuprofen," Erica shouts in victory.

"You wouldn't even bring me a pad!" I yell playfully. Cora is in full Blush mode right now as she hides her head in her hands and giggle softly.

"I'm not the only one that's gone soft - cough- Aiden, Derek, Ethan, Erica, and Cora herself- cough!" He smirks.

"I didn't go soft because I was perfect to begin with," Scott smirks. This causes both Allison and Kira to roll their eyes.

"No you're just a puppy that happened to date Kira who is a total sweetheart and no one, not even Jackson, could be mean to. And is dating Allison is a freaking badass Disney princess," Braeden laughs. 

"How have I became a softie?" Cora looks at her boyfriend.

"Easy, you smile and not everything that comes out of your mouth sounds like a total threat to my life," Jacksons smirks. Cora rolls her eyes, not even bothering to defend herself.

"And me?" Aiden ask Jackson with the roll of his eyes.

"If I'm whipped, your whipped," Cora glares.

"Pfft, whatever," Aiden shakes his head.

"How many times do you watch the notebook?" Scott ask.

"We watch it every Sunday. Why?" Aiden ask, completely oblivious. The whole room erupts with laughter.

 

I look in the mirror and play the my dress I bought last Sunday for the dance. It's beautiful. It shows off my legs, but not in slutty way. It's a cranberry color, strapless, and simple but classic. 

"It's pretty," Allison's voice makes me jump. 

"Yeah, thanks. Yours is really beautiful," I smile. Allison got a slightly more show off dress than the rest, which is fine because this is her first dance. It's long, strapless, and a deep plum purple that makes her hair seem a tiny bit darker.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have found it without your help. So I guess again I should be thanking you!" Allison giggles.

"Well you're obviously welcome," I laugh at the taller girl," So are you excited?"

"About what?" She ask.

"Your first dance! I mean, you have to be a little excited!" I urge. She throws her head back laughing.

"I am excited, but shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean you have a lot more going on than me right now," She giggles.

"Ugh, believe me... I have had enough of you asking me if I was excited or nervous," I force a laugh.

"Well are you?" She ask.

"I honestly haven't thought about it. I'm scared," I answer.

"That's understandable," she agreed as she flops onto the bed.

"But I'm less scared than I use to be, now that I'm supported and Aiden knows. But you know Darius worries me," I frown.

"Darius worries everyone," Allison pouts. I only know some of the horrors she and Stiles went through. They don't like to share much unless they have to and even then, it's very vague.

"Well, let's not talk about him or the baby right now then. Tell me what color will you paint your nails? How will you do your hair? What kind of make up? Oh, please tell me you're gonna borrow my black lace heels?"

"You have to do all that just for a dance," Allison laughs as she roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, you sound like Cora," I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Coras dress is nice. She looks really pretty in it," Allison points out.

"She looks stunning in it. But let's not forget, the only reason she is even wearing a dress is because we forced her. I mean honestly, who thinks jeans and a nice shirt are acceptable! My next mission is to convince her to allow me to do something with her hair," I say with the flip of my own hair. I may not be able to make Cora wear lipstick or anything but I was able to make her bug a dress for this one occasion. Though Cora wouldn't bite for the tight fitting short club dress that me and Erica attempted to convince her to wear to show off all her goods, we did manage to convince her to wear something that showed off her legs.

"Yea, good luck with that one," Allison snickers.

"So back to my question... What are you planning on doing with your hair?" I ask.

"I don't know, what about you?" She ask.

"I plan on waving it," I smile.

"Then I'll do an updo or something," she shrugs.

"What are you two talking about?" Stiles ask as he walks in.

"Like you weren't eavesdropping already," Allison teases.

"Well I had to make sure you guys weren't talking girl stuff," Stiles smirks.

"But we were," I say as I quirk a brow in confusion.

"Yea, but not the gross kind like the time of the month or Scott and Aiden," Stiles chuckles.

"Oh you mean how good Aiden is in bed and how great Scott is with his hands, don't worry we covered that this morning," I smirk at the male omega who looks like he is about to puke.

"Does an alpha really need his hands?" 

"No, I bet he's great with his tongue," I smirk yet again.

"Lydia!" Allison shrieks, looking more and more like a tomato each second.

"That's it. Scott just has to go," Stiles cringes. I bet half the house can smell his disgust even if I can't.

"No! She's lying, well she's not! But we don't talk about that," Allison pleads playfully, but there is no playful look on Stiles face.

"I do not want to hear about either of you two sex lives, got it?" Stiles mutters.

"Why? I want to hear all about yours?" I urge him. 

"Oh Lydia, sweet love of my life.....I don't think you could handle mine and Dereks sex life," He smirks at me.

"Oh please....I can guarantee you that Aiden and I have a much more exciting one," I challenge with a devious little smirk.

"Most exciting place you have ever had sex?" He challenges. Allison just rolls her eyes but decided to watch our fued.

"The motorcycle behind a gas station," I smirk. 

"The janitor's closet at school," he smirks.

"Lame!" I accuse.

"Totally not. It was during when everyone was going through the halls," He argues back.

"Still lame!" I accuse," Allison, Back me up on this?"

"I am not getting involved in this," she groans.

"That means she agrees with me!" Stiles try's to argue.

"Not it doesn't!" I yell.

"I don't agree with either of you because I win!" She smirks at us.

"Yeah, because puppy Scott and Disney princess Allie are so dangerous," Stiles laughs.

"It's true," Allison objects.

"Really, most exciting place to have sex?" I challenge.

"On Coach's desk," she smirks, causing both our mouths to drop.

"She wins," Stiles mutters.

"Not fighting that one," I agree. Allison just smiles like she's won the world's greatest prize.

 

Derek POV

 

"I'm sorry, but this has got to be the most boring thing I've ever done,"Braeden complains yet again. We are currently sitting outside the school, one more day till the dance, and I just can't ignore the feeling that something terribly wrong is going to happen.

"You didn't have to come," I say, yet again.

"I'm hanging out with werewolves for a whole week and yet I have to sit outside my former high school," she groans.

"How about you just go visit some of your old teachers," I suggest jokingly.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But it was your high school too! You have to join me," Braeden begs.

"Brae, I was kidding. Besides we hated high school," I sigh.

"Yes we did. Because I was the awkward girl who didn't hit puberty till much later and was too much later and was too much of a tomboy according the Mr.Harris and Mr.Lahey. Well guess who's got and badass now!" Braeden brags. She started out as an A cup up until after she graduated and gained beautiful curves. If she weren't like my sister, I would totally sleep with her.

"Mr.Lahey only didn't like you because you snuck into the pool all the time," I point out.

"My parents would get one and I don't have enough money for YMCA membership," she points out, I can't help but roll my eyes," Besides he dislikes you more than me!"

"Because I had his runaway son living in my loft for weeks!" I defend myself, "and I only did it cause I had too! Unlike you!" 

"Whatever. Come on, I want to experience it all again. Or at least let them see the hot girl that is now Braeden!" She says as she holds out her arms like the titanic.

"Fine, whatever. But only Mr.Harris, Coach, and Lahey. For Lahey we'll say we're visiting Peter, make it quick," I sigh.

"And if we see Darius?" She ask.

"Don't push him to do anything rash, just glared and maybe flip him off," I frown.

"And if I get the chance to kill him?" She ask.

"Do it," I smile. I take one look at her before realizing something.

"You can't take a gun into the school," I point out.

"I can't take my gun a lot of places," she smirks.

"But you do anyways?" I question, of course she does. She just smirks as an answer.

"At least hide it better," I grumble in defeat. She shrugs and readjust the hidden gun under the leather jacket. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows as if to say 'better?'

"And the knife in your boot," I sigh.

"Sour wolf," she pouts but goes to fix it anyways.

"You know you don't have to be an assassin everywhere you go," I sigh. She comes back up and rolls her eyes.

"And you don't have to be all boring big bad no fun Derek on me."

"If I wasn't, you would be dead by now," I chuckle. I seriously stopped this girl from doing stupid things.

"Possibly," she smiles. I have to glare at some freshmen or sophomores that are whistling at her.

"You have a fan club," I pout.

"Half of your pack is in my fan club," she shoots back.

"Yea, and it causes me hell everyday," I joke, getting a playful glare from her.

 

It's currently lunch time so we make our way to meet Peter first.

"Hello nephew and his beautiful friend," He smirks at us as he eat his lunch next to Mr.Lahey.

"Hello Peter," Braeden says with the roll of the eyes.

"Mr.Lahey," I greet with a nod.

"Derek. And I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Mr.Lahey says as he looks over Braeden.

"Braeden Perry. You might remember my name," she responds. He looks at her as he thinks before you see the little light bulb of realization that hits.

"You're the girl that always use to pick pocket my keys and come into school at night for swims," Mr.Lahey exclaims. She gives a small smirk.

"That'd be me. Though I suppose I've grown up since then, haven't I?" She says as she quirks a brow. He has a tight lipped smile, I immediately feel unease. I remember how angry he would get, he would try to get her expelled and would clench his fist as he yelled. I'm not worried for Braeden, the girl can take care of herself, but I'm worried for the others who cross Mr.Lahey's angry path.

"You certainly have," Mr.Lahey grits out, but he takes a look over her body, and I immediately feel a protective best friend mode. What is a forty something man doing looking at her like that? Then again I shouldn't be surprised by his actions, I mean he fell for Kate who is twenty seven, he also fell for Kate who kidnapped his sixteen year to become her personal let and burned my family alive. 

"And you're still the same," she smirks. I glare at her a little, worried she'd say something about the group and Isaac. She doesn't know about Isaacs father- though I have the seeping suspicion that she has connected the dots- so it would make sense if she did.

"Derek, I'll be home late tonight. George here invited me over for dinner and a beer," Peter smiles. Oh great, Isaacs just gonna love that...

"Really? What's for dinner?" Braeden smirks.

"Don't know. Might have my boy cooks us up some ribs or steak," Mr.Lahey smiles. Here it comes, Braeden protecting those who can't don't themselves.

"And why can't you do that?" She ask innocently. Clearly this catches Mr.Lahey off guard.

"I'm not much of a cook. Believe me, Isaac is far better in the kitchen than I am," Mr.Lahey attempt to cover up for himself.

"Maybe you could ask him how he does such a good job. I mean ribs and that take a while to make, and even longer to perfect. Isaac must be a quick learner, wonder what his motivation is?" She says as she smiles sweetly but her eyes have a threatening glow.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him," Mr.Lahey says with a hint of malice. I should get Braeden out of here before she uses that hidden knife.

"Hey Brae. I think Coach Finstock office is open. Let's go talk to him," I urge. She looks at me and I give her the follow-along-or-else look.

"Yea, whatever," she agrees," See you around Peter. Nice to see you again Mr.Lahey."

"You too," he silently grumbles.

Once we're out of the room I give Braeden an intense look.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on in that home but there is some obvious neglect and I think a little bit of something else, but I'm not one to pry," she sighs. Bull shit, Braeden is the biggest prier there is.

"Yea, Sure," I say with the roll of the eyes.

"You stink, you know that?" She ask, I laugh before I smell him.

"Hello Derek," Darius says.

"Darius," I glare. Braeden immediately looks like she's ready to pull her gun if needed be.

"And who is this? Please, introduce us Derek," Darius smiles creepily as he looks at Braeden.

"I can do that myself. The name is Braeden and you're the asshole that's attempting to steal my best friends pack," She snaps.

"So much fire inside such a little human. What are you? A hunter?"

"Bounty hunter, there's a difference," she practically growls.

"Of course there is," He smirks at her.

"Seems like you're familiar with the term," I point out.

"I've dealt with a few before," He says smoothly.

"We're you looking for someone or was someone looking for you?" Braeden questions with suspicion.

"A little bit of both," he shrugs. 

"You're right Derek, he is an asshole," Braeden says with a bitter tone.

"My apologie dear, but we're not exactly meeting under the best circumstances," He smirks at her," Another time possibly?"

His eyes are full of lust and want as he stares at her. It makes me almost more angry than the looks he gives Stiles. Braeden doesn't need me to protect her though.

"Yea, in another lifetime," she spits in clear disgust.

"I'll look forward to it then," He smirks at her.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like I don't know grade papers or peep through teenagers window," Braeden sasses.

"On my free time," He smiles at her.

"And when you're not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirks at us as if we know everything,"I'm teaching."

"Obviously," I roll my eyes.

"Now if you two excuse me, I need to drop off some papers at the office," He says as he pushes past us. We stay in place and watch as he walks away before turning around,"I'll see you around."

Once he is out of a human earshot- he was probably still listening- Braeden looks at me in utter disgust that is all directed towards him.

"He is super creepy, like creepy than Peter!" She cringes.

"He's up to something," I say the obvious.

"What do you think it is?" She ask.

"I don't know, but it's not good," I answer in all seriousness.

 

"Stiles, No! I'm not doing that," I complain.

"Please," he pouts.

"No," I reject," I am not watching or working at that school for a dance!"

"Please Der-Bear!" Erica whines as she wraps her arms around my neck. 

"No...." I Groan,"I can watch you guys perfectly from outside in my secret hidden parking place."

"But you can watch us even better if you're there," Stiles says as he pouts out his lower lip.

"You just want an excuse to see him in bow tie," Jackson laughs.

"Why would I need him to wear one? I already get the joy of you in one," Stiles smirks at the blonde.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen," Jackson huffs.

"Oh no, if I'm wearing a dress, you're wearing a damn bow tie," Cora threatens.

"What? Why?" Jackson pouts.

"Because if you two are going to be a couple at a dance, then you're gonna do it right," Lydia smirks victoriously.

"Man, even I have to wear one," Aiden sighs.

"What is it with you men? Don't you like to spiffy up. I mean Liam, Danny, and Stiles are going to with no complaint," Lydia sighs. Aiden rolls his eyes but quickly grabs her waist and pulls her on his lap before she can protest.

"That's because I'm the best boyfriend in the pack," Liam smiles as he texts someone, I'm guessing it's Hayden.

"Texting someone, now are we? I wouldn't suppose it's a certain little human?" Stiles muses. Gosh, he is so nosey.

"She and her sister are out for dinner right now," Liam blushes. 

"Ah, young love," Braeden smirks before turning to me,"You remember that?"

Yea Brae, I do. Paige. She was perfect. Stiles and her are alike in many ways, but also different . I fell in love with their similarities and differences. I give her a small nod in return with a sad smile. Cora looks at me with the same one. She didn't really get the chance to meet Paige or get to know her all to well.

"I'm 15. Only a year or two younger than all of you," he sasses.

"Oh hush puppy," Braeden laughs.

"I'm not a puppy," He frowns.

"You're so a puppy," Allison giggles.

"I have four puppies. You indeed are one of them!" Braeden declares.

"Who's the fourth?" Scott ask.

"Isaac," Braeden smirks.

"Oh, right," Scott says like he forgot.

"Isaacs a puppy? Tall, six foot something Isaac?" Stiles snorts.

"Yes, because even though he doesn't look like one or act like one, he still is one," Braeden explains like anything she just said makes sense.

"Right," Stiles says with a roll of the eyes," Back to the main issue here! Derek!"

"No Stiles. I didn't like highschool then, sure as hell hate it now," I groan. I don't want to volunteer for the stupid dance!

"Derek! Look, I just want you to be there. Stop being an asshole," Stiles grunts.

"But Braeden-"

"Braeden needs some alone time," she cuts in," No offense, I love you and all but you live in a house with usually around fifteen people or more. I'm not leaving till Sunday. We'll do something Saturday."

"See, Braden needs alone time, I need my boyfriend, we need protection, and the school needs volunteers. I think that all points to you," He smirks, because he knows that he won.

"I'm not wearing the bow tie!" I mutter.

"You're so wearing the bow tie," Cora laughs. She sounds a lot like Laura when she says that. Laura always knew when I would do what I didn't want to.

"And you're letting Lydia do your hair," I smirk at my little sister. Lydia giggles in joy while Cora just rolls her eyes.

"I want to do her make up!" Erica cheers as she jumps up and down.

"No," Cora says like someone just threatened her life," I'm wearing a dress, uncomfortable shoes, having my hair done for an hour, I am not sitting through an hour of make up while you decide what lipstick looks the best. My normal makeup is fine. Mascara and lip balm with the occasional concealer."

"Oh come on, you have really pretty eyes. Let them do it," Allison urges.

"They're brown," Cora groans.

"They're moms," I point out.

"Yes , and you and Laura and Peter all got the pretty eye color trait," she sighs.

"You're eyes are just fine," Jackson says as he kisses her cheek," I love them."

"Yea, Yea..." She says as she pushes him away playfully.

"Hands to yourself Jackson," I growl.

"Please! after all they've done, you're worried about him holding her?" Erica smirks at me.

"Erica!" Cora shrieks. I flash my eyes at Jackson, he doesn't let go of her but his grip seems to loosen.

"Damn hormonal driven teens," he sighs.

"Damn brooding alpha ass," Erica giggles at me.

"You're the worst of them all," I scowl.

"That's the goal," she laughs.

~Peter~

"Come in, Steaks just got off the grill and the beers are cold," George Lahey cheers as I walk into his home. I hate beer, I'm sure I would love it if I could get drunk off it, but I can't.

"Sounds like a great time," I smile convincingly.

"I'm gonna go work now Dad," Isaac says with a sharp tone as he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Doesn't he realize the only reason I'm here is to make sure Kate and Darius don't....God, he's so freaking stubborn. He is just trying to make my job difficult, although by the looks of him all bruised up and probably sporting at least two broken ribs judging by his scent, and the way he holds himself it will be easier than not. Probably from running out on the meet and greet date with the devil herself

"Isaac right? We met once, I'm Peter," I lie. He sends a sharp glare my way when his father isn't looking. 

"Yea, something like that. I gotta go to work. Steaks are done and hot," Isaac says as he goes for his jacket.

"Hey, how'd you get that black eye and busted lip?" I ask. I can tell that there is stabbed over fresh wounds on his nails and fingertips.

"Oh, this dumbass got involved with that girl from Middletown for a little while. Apparently she had a boyfriend that didn't take kindly to him," Mr.Lahey lies and covers up the abuse before his son could answer. 

"Yea," he mumbles.

"Her name is Emma, right?" I ask. I know her name," some guys on the Lacrosse team like to talk about girls. I hear a lot about Lydia, Erica, and Allison. Only a little about Emma, probably due to her being so new." I can see Isaac resisting the urge to roll his eyes at me.

"That's the one. She seems like a sweet girl but Isaac and I have a strict rule in this household, no dating until eighteen. Part of the reason why Isaac is grounded now is because he snuck off with that girl," Mr.Lahey grumbles.

"Yea, I should go get to working," Isaac tries again.

"There's a rapist," I say out of nowhere, surely Mr.Lahey wouldn't want his son to be out while there is a rapist on the loose.

"I'm sorry. There is a rapist out?" George ask in pure shock. Isaac looks at me with shock and annoyance. It was clear, he knew what I was doing.

"In a way. My nephews boyfriend Stiles was almost attacked. The asshole got away but not before a serious sexual assault. There was no full rape, but the intention was clear what he was trying to do," I lie, though I guess it's partial truth with Darius and all,"I don't know how much of a good idea it is for him to be out alone this late."

"Hmm, I see your point. Isaac go up to your room for now, work on homework. You'll do extra yard morning shifts," George says, sounds almost like something an actual father would say.

"Okay," Isaac sighs before turning around to go up the stairs to what I'm guessing would be his room.

"He's usually not like that. He's just being difficult lately," George sighs. The Isaac I met wasn't the obedient scared one I saw the few times I've seen him with his father, the Isaac I met is the snarky little asshole that even if he loved something he would say he hated it if you liked it too.

"Teens.what can you do?" I manage a fake laugh. 

"Exactly. He would have been grounded a lot longer if Kate didn't talk me down. God, that woman is a godsend. I don't know how she got so good with teens and dealing with teenage boys," George muses. Oh the irony, all of us have many reasons to kill kate; Scott, Chris, Isaac, Cora, Derek, and I. Seems like there will be a race when it happens.

"Sounds like a dream," I express with enough fake cheerfulness.

"And she's got these legs man, they're freaking great," George goes on. Now this, I know this one's true. Kate Argent may be the biggest bitch you'll ever meet but she was undeniably gorgeous.

"You sound like a teenage boy," I sigh.

"She makes me feel like one," he smiles like an idiot. It's kind of repulsing.

"So Isaac didn't like Kate?" I ask as we find the steaks- and damn does that kid make a good steak. 

"I don't think he dislikes her, I just think he liked the idea of sneaking off with that Emma girl better." Or he had to run for his life.

"So Kate likes him?" I ask. He nods as we turn in a football game.

"Yea, she was so excited to meet him which I is why I was really upset when he left so suddenly. I mean she adores the idea of being around my family, even calls him 'Little Lahey'," He sighs.

"What if Isaac doesn't like her?" I ask.

"How can anyone hate Kate?" He ask. Hmmm well she could have to burned my family alive or put me in a coma or kidnap your son and make him wear a collar like some type of dog.

"Too soon? Too sudden? Maybe she was just younger than he expected," I muse.

"Still, doesn't make sense to me. But enough about my love life, what about you?" He ask.

"well George with as much option as I have, being bisexual and all, I haven't found the one yet," I smile.

"Eventually you will. I'd never thought I'd find someone after Liz died, but out of nowhere there she was," he smiles yet again.

"There she was," I sigh.

 

Up until midnight he was awake until he passed out due to too much to drink. I get up when I see Isaac walk down, quite loudly.

"You're a little loud there," I mumble

"Doesn't matter. He won't wake up," he says as he cleans up the table and beer bottles. 

"You have a system or something?" I joke. He shrugs, and I realize maybe it wasn't a joke. He comes back in with a bottle of juice and aspirin, he places next him on the table. I watch in curiousity as he does things like charging his fathers out of date flip phone, getting an alarm clock on the coffee table set to 6:00 am. 

"Do you do this everytime he passes out drunk?" I ask.

"When I'm able to," he mutters as he picks up the dishes we ate off of and goes to the kitchen, I follow. He said, when I'm able to. What does that even mean.

"What do you mean by, when I'm able to?" I ask. He looks at me with an annoyed expression, like I'm missing the big picture or something.

"It means sometimes I'm not able to," He sasses. I begin to realize that maybe he meant he truly wasn't able to, not like if he was late from graveyard shift but maybe he was stuck elsewhere inside the home,specifically the freezer. After a few moments of silence, the sound of running water being the only thing to fill it, I speak again.

"So you're really sneaking out of your house, to go to the dance?" I say. Isaac doesn't strike as one to actually care about dances.

"Yep, with Elena," he answers.

"You're not worried if your dad finds out?" I ask.

"A little, but not as much because I know he will find out and I know what will happen after. But if I stayed then I'm with you all night besides it safer there than it would be here. Every choice has a consequence, " He says, not really caring to look me in the eye. It's not like he was lying to me or scared, this is more like it really doesn't matter.

"Any other reasons besides you're distaste for having to be around me?" I sass.

"It'll be somewhat fun. Elena's hot anyways."

"Already over Emma? Funny, I thought you two liked each other."

"We did, and we were testing the water a little but things happen. Anyways, she's going with Kevin Sawyer now. Don't know why considering he is a grade-A asshole, but she wants a normal life after everything, and I guess asshole guys are normal," He says, a little too much detail for someone who is 'over it'.

"So that's another reason to why you're going," I smirk. Honestly, I need to talk to Emma more. These two would be so much fun to mess with.

"What?"

"To watch them, make sure he doesn't get to Neanderthal with her."

He shrugs,"Just because she stopped being my friend doesn't mean I stopped being hers."

"How honorable," I roll my eyes. He starts to dry the now washed dishes. He chooses not answer so I drop the topic, and move on to another.

"You are leaning too much on your left side," I say, it's obvious to those that observe that the pain and a majority of the damage was on that side considering his stronger side is his right. So he wouldn't put all his weight in the left without a reason.

"What?" He ask in confusion.

"Your left side, you're making it obvious," I say.

"Oh," he mutters as he tries to regain proper composure but his right side brushes against the counter and he almost drops the plate he's in so much pain.

"So, show me," I mutter in annoyance.

"What?"

"Your stomach and your side. can't take away your pain if I don't know what I'm working with," I sass as if he is the biggest idiot ever.

"You're gonna take away my pain?" Isaac ask as if he thought it was a funny joke. I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said," I snap. He gives me a bewildered look," Look, this will be a whole lot easier if you're not in constant pain. So come on show me it."

He gives me a skeptical look like he still doesn't believe me. I roll my eyes once again,"Look I can't heal you like your little friend did but I can't manage to take away some pain, but I need to know what I'm working with."

"Fine but just that," Isaac orders. I can't help but chuckle at that. He puts down the dish he is holding and turns so I'm face his right side, when his hands find the hem of his shirt, his finger pull it up with delicate grace, careful to make sure neither the hand or the shirt touch the purple and blue skin. What I see once it's all the way up is worse than I thought. I have to make sure a rib isn't cracked, he's gonna hate me for this. My fingers make their way quickly to the ribs, and he jumps back in pain. Their not broken but their bruised down to the bone I believe.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily.

"You don't have any broken ribs yet. What you have is ribs that are bruised to the bone, maybe with a little bit of caution and care, it should heal in a day or two," I instruct. He growls at me,"sit down."

"Why? You want to poke me with a stick or something?" He snaps.

"Maybe in the bedroom," I smirk,"but for now sit down. Believe me, we'll both need a seat for this."

He glares at me but walks over to the small cheap looking kitchen table and sits down, I take the seat that is across from him and pull the chair near so I'm next to him.

"Alright, hand me your arm," I demand.

"Why my arm? Planning on breaking it?" He snaps. Well if he wants to play that game....

"If you want a more tender loving approach, I can always put my hand on your thigh, but I can't promise where my hand would end up next," I smirk. He rolls his eyes and holds out his arm for me to touch. I grab it with maybe a little too much of a tight grip, but he's being ungrateful so I'm allowed a little bit of force. I just hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew when I take this away. I know I'm not getting sent into a coma or have my powers taken away or anything like that, but still....

I close my eyes and let it happen, the pain come through like a piercing arrow right through the heart. I manage to keep myself up with it before I start to feel a little dizzy because I'm no longer just taking away the physical pain but his emotional pain; abandonment, feeling of worthlessness, and the undeniable one of fear.

"Peter! Peter stop," Isaac voice comes through and his arm manages to pull away quickly. I save myself from falling forward by gripping the table for support. 

"Are you okay?" He ask, and I notice his tone with me isn't his normal time that is annoyed or attitude filled, yet concern and worry. When I look at him, he looks like an ashamed puppy.

"Yea, just bit off more than I could chew," I sigh.

"That is like the worst analogy you could ever say. And why are there so many dog analogies anyways? We need to stay away from those," He chuckles a little, he's trying to make me feel better. I laugh a little in response because, yeah there are far too many dog analogies. But then again, they always seemed to make thing more fun when in a battle of the wits, specifically with Isaac and or Stiles. Even Derek a little bit. Isaac looks at me again before speaking, a softer tone in his voice," Um.Thanks, you know, for doing that, you didn't have to."

"Who else would?"

"I would have been fine but thank you know for helping me out and making it 'fine' a little easier for me."

"Yeah, well, sometime we all need a little help to be 'fine', whatever that means."

"Yea, uh I guess I should also apologize for being an ass beforehand, you know when you were trying to help me and I kept snapping at you. For the record, I know you're not only interested in getting in my pants and all," he sighs as if he is ashamed of behavior.

"Well, you can always find a way to make it up to me," I joke, but if he did want to, I wouldn't complain. 

"I take that back, I'm not sorry," His words come out with a mixture of sarcasm and sass. But now we have nowhere to go in this conversation except a new topic.

"So um....Kate and your Dad....that's weird," I mutter awkwardly.

"Peter, I'd rather you go back to hitting on me then talk about this," He says in obvious pain and disgust, can't blame him.

"I'm being serious actually. Although I will gladly go back to hitting on you afterwards," I say. He rolls his eyes but I continue," I mean, they haven't popped up, so they're planning something. I honestly don't know what...kidnap you again, move in, get married and become your step-mom...she's not an idiot and I can't alway be in watch or here all the time. Let's not forget about Darius."

Then he shrugs, he freaking shrugs!

"I don't know. I'll get stronger somehow. I talk to your little witch doctor," he shrugs. Freaking shrugging! Agh!

"Emissary, not witch doctor. And here I have and idea! Runaway again..." I say the obvious and clearly the safest option, as everyone has been thinking.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm already branded with the name 'runaway'. I don't need to actually run this time and realize what I would legitimately become. Besides I have my dad here, and I don't want to deal with Kate's retaliation if she decided to hurt him or ..." 

"Emma?"

"Either of them. But I really don't want to do it anyways. I tried that once a long time ago.. Right before Camden died... He found me at the park about half an hour later," He sighs sadly.

"You were also a kid back then," I point out.

"Still would be just as lost and confused. Don't have anywhere to go. Your guys place? He'd look there and remember we don't want cops, the other kids places? At least one cop would search everyones house," he answers, I realize he's right. There is no place to run and hide.

"What about your mom's home town? You have to have some family down there that could take you in for a little while."

"None. Not one, and even if I did, what would I tell them? The truth? Be like 'Hey, I'm an omega wolf and I have two separate parties trying to kidnap me, so can I just stay here secretly. Oh and don't tell my dad because I don't want him and my friend to get killed by accident. Thanks! I'll take the couch.' Yea, let's see how well that one works out. In fact I don't think anyone would take me in without a good explanation," he says sadly as he runs a hand through his curls.

"You could always tell them the other truth." I suggest, hoping I didn't break the peace for the time being. He bits his lip, not meeting my eyes.

"Like I said before, there's no one to move in with," he shrugs.

"No one? No family on your dads side?" I ask.

"I have a grandpa. We don't talk to him, he's to near death now anyways, but even if I did go, he wouldn't know who I was," he sighs.

"Wait. you've never met him. Like once?" I question.

"There's a reason my dad is the way he is now. There's a reason he hates cigars like I hate tiny places," he sighs. I understand where he's going with this.

"And you still think you're the one that deserves it? That its not your dads own fucked up past?" I ask.

"He's not a good guy, he got beat for that. I must be the same, right?" 

" No, no it's not," I sigh. He shrugs before getting up from his seat.

"Um, look I'm really tired, so thanks again and I think I'm good. I'll call you if any things up," he smiles at me. This means leave, doesn't it?

"Yea, sure," I mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you saw Kate being the girlfriend, I honestly want to know? Because I thought it was clever. Lol.
> 
> So yea, Emma knows, and that's kind of a big deal. But she honestly wants a normal life, I mean I get it. It would be hard to be labelled the girl with no family and then your foster parent tries to kill you. So tell me where your think she'll fit into all of it. I mean considering she is living with Stiles dad who thinks his son is kidnapped somewhere like in Ohio or some place like that.
> 
> Derek is going to be volunteering at the dance! Whoo hoo! Lots of cute Sterek feels went into that.
> 
> Sadly, Braeden will be leaving soon but she'll come around late I hope. Tell me what you think of that.
> 
> Um so Peter POV was fun to write. That was for all of you Peter/Isaac fans. We got to see two different sides of Peter. The cocky one and the sweet one that we all knew was hidden deep down there. I'm hoping to expire with that more. But I thought it was cute.
> 
> The next two chapters...something hugely monumental will happen to Scott/Allison. I can't promise if it will be for the best or the worst either...
> 
> And we get to see the doctors appointment and eventually Ms.Martin will come around again.
> 
> I think next chapter well do something from Darius POV!
> 
> One of my favorite pairings is Cora/Jackson. So if this gets a few opinions I might include them more and stuff will happen.
> 
> Please tell me any characters and or pairing that I should include more or make a fluffy appearance
> 
> Please comment or critzize because it does make a difference and motivates me to continue. Thanks!


	16. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now edited
> 
>  
> 
> Implied rape is in this chapter

~Allison~

Friday is finally here and it seems like the loft was full of excitement and alert. It seems like half of the house was already up and I decide to go wake up my favorite freshman while his girlfriend is making food downstairs.

After getting dressed in a pair of tights, a simple babydoll floral dress, and my brown leather jacket with matching brown leather boots. I'll do my hair and makeup later. I run into Liam and Hayden's room and start jumping and down on the bed in hopes of waking him.

"Hayden, go away," he whines.

"Not Hayden!" I cheer as I continue to jump.

"But now I am here!" Hayden cheers as she runs into the room from behind. I turn to look at her and she has a huge smile on her face. Her hair is up in a ponytail and her makeup is on, but she is still in her pajamas. So we have different routines. She climbs onto the bed with me and does the same as I to wake up the young beta who is currently grumbling about us teaming up on him.

"Babe! Wake up! It's time to wake up!" Hayden sings her words.

"You need to go back to sleep," he grumbles as he tries to turn away from us, but soon I'm on the other side. This means one of us is on each side.

"Come on baby beta!" I laugh. He groans but eventually sits up and we plop down next to him.

"You guys suck," he yawns as he stretches. His cute messy hair is simply adorable.

"But you love me anyways," Hayden says as she leans over to peck the young beta on the lips.

"Alright, well now that you're up... Hayden put real clothes on, Liam get ready while I fix this monstrosity that is called my hair," I giggle as I get out of the small bed.

"Yea, I mean I was kind of worried a creature of some sort was gonna crawl out of it and kill me," Liam jokes as Hayden hits him playfully and get it of bed to search the pair's shared closet.

"Who said it wouldn't," I laugh evilly as exit the room and go to the bathroom that Lydia, Aiden, Scott, and I all share.

I manage to get the brush through my hair but ultimately decide on the bun, because there is no way my hair right now will work with a straightener or curling iron. I put on minimal makeup.

"Well hello beautiful," Scott says as I walk out. I can't hide the blush that finds its way to my face.

"Go brush your teeth," I laugh as I smell the breakfast on his breath. It's probably the reason he came to the bathroom anyways. He decided to breathe his dragon breathe right in my face. 

"Ew, you're disgusting," I cringe but he just grins.

"You love me anyways!" He cheers.

"Unfortunately," I fake sigh as I walk away from the chuckles Scott was proudly producing.

 

I meet Lydia and Stiles downstairs as half of the pack was here already. 

"Lydia, dear love of my life, I am telling you that your pinky finger is not fatter than it use to be. Your fingers are perfectly the same long slender ones they alway have been.

"What are we talking about?" I laugh. Lydia looks at me with all signs of being serious as she holds up her two pinky fingers.

"I thinking my pinkies are getting fat," she says with wide eyes. I stare at Stiles with disbelief.

"Is she being serious right now?" I ask.

"And they say she had a 4.0 GPA," he shakes his head.

"I'm being serious guys! Are my pinkies fat?" She shouts causing a few states from our packmates.

"Lydia, you're pinkies are perfectly fine," I say to her as if I'm talking to a two year old. She glares at me.

"Don't speak to me like that! Kira! Best friend number three, I beckon you," Lydia screeches . Kira jumps in surprise but eventually does come over.

"Yea, what's up?" She ask.

"Are my pinkies getting fat? These two keep thinking I'm being irrational," Lydia sighs.

"I left my breakfast for this?" Kira sighs as she looks at me.

"You came at your own will," I laugh.

"You three are infuriating. And I will be the worst wedding planner at all weddings, on purpose too!" Lydia points at us all with an evil glare.

"How is Aiden not going insane?" Stiles laughs.

"It's a wonder to me," Kira giggles. Lydia just huffs in annoyance.

"You three stink!" The redhead whines.

"You love us anyways," I laugh.

"Hmm," Lydia hums as she rolls her eyes,"Stupid Werewolves and foxes."

"Mean Banshees!" Stiles says in fake offense.

"Snarky asshole omegas!" She argues back.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I'm not mean," I protest. She gives me a small smile.

"Sorry Allison, but I know three omegas and two of them, well you know, majority rules," Lydia giggles, so she had forgotten about her supposed fat pinkies.

"You cannot base me off of Isaac and Stiles, that is not fair," I pout.

"She's right," Kira laughs. 

"Fine, only MALE omegas are snarky assholes. Is that better?" She ask, I nod enthusiastically.

"Now that is just sexist. I mean we're not that bad," He says.

"Tell me, how can you defend Isaac and yourself at the same time?" Kira ask, knowing she would get no answer.

"I'm not an asshole, I'm just witty," Stiles smiles.

"No, you're an asshole," Jackson say as he walks by.

"Oh you don't even kik what we're talking about!" Stiles defends himself.

"Don't need to know what you're talking about to know that you're an asshole," Jackson laughs.

"Says the king of the douches. Now everyone if you haven't eaten breakfast, grab it and run!" Scott demands. Oh, shit. We have fifteen minutes.

 

"All I'm saying is that you would look great with a brown smokey eye look," Erica pleads to Cora.

"And you would look fantastic by keeping that red mouth of yours shut!" Cora complains.

"You're just a complainer," Erica says as she sticks out her tongue.

"I'm just not into that kind of stuff," The tomboy diva sighs.

"Yea, well neither is Malia, but you don't see her complaining!" Erica points out.

"Still not going to happen, might as well stop trying," Cora smirks at the blonde.

"I actually agree with Erica on this one," I say.

"Thank you Allison!" Erica smiles.

"Not you too!" Cora groans as we walk into class.

"Girls... Would you please take your seat that way I can begin with my lesson," Ms.Silvia ask as we walk into her class.

"Sorry Ms.Silvia," I smile shyly as I find a seat between the the two divas. Ms.Silvia is immediately talking about the big art museum opening and how she is trying to get us a field trip there, but of course half the class is not listening.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you would like it," I whisper to Cora.

"My mom made me wear a dress for fifth grade graduation, I hated it," she says spitefully.

" Yes but that was before you turned totally hot and got great legs," Erica whispers. I feel a wave of movement from under the table. Erica hisses at pain while Cora smirks. 

"How'd you like my legs then?" Cora laughs silently. I have to stifle a laugh as Erica flashed her eyes when she got the chance.

"You two are ridiculous," I giggle.

"Girls! What is it this this time? I'm trying to teach a class," Ms.Silvia snaps at us.

"Sorry Ms.Silvia, you're just so pretty today and we thought it had something to do with your hair. Did you do something different to it?" Cora smiles sweetly, surprising us all. Usually I'm the sweet talker.

"Oh, why thank you Cora. And yes I did, I decided to switch shampoo," Ms.Silvia answers.

"Well, keep to it," she smiles. Ms.Silvia nods and continues with her lesson.

"Who knew little Hale had it in her," Erica smirks.

"I have a lot of hidden talents," Cora shrugs, nonchalantly.

 

We make our way to 'Mr.Ross's' class when I see Emma. She's is leaning against Kevin's locker acting as if she is interested -and frankly doing quite a horrible job- at whatever stupid stuff he is saying. She locks eyes with me and I nod to her, letting her know that I acknowledge her still. She bites her lip and turns to face Kevin, to return back to the conversation. 

"He's an asshole," I mumble.

"He's her normal," Cora frowns.

"Doesn't make a difference," I frown as we walk into the classroom. Darius is looking distinctly at the three of us, but more specifically at me.

"He likes that dress on you," Erica frowns. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly. You see the power struggle coming from within.

"Oh," I frown. I feel uncomfortable about the attention he seems to be giving me out of the others, or more specifically out of the omegas. I means I've received very little since the night we found Isaac. Most of his attention has been on his obsession and his new toy, so it's weird to be in the spotlight again. It has to be the moon affecting him, he is probably craving the urge to maim some innocent person or go after a hunter out of spite. 

"Hey sis, what'd I miss?" Stiles ask as he slides into the seat next to me. I was expecting Darius eyes to wonder to Stiles or Isaac or even Erica, but no, they stay trained on me. Stiles notices my discomfort and glares at Darius.

"Has he said anything to you?" Stiles ask protectively.

"No, nothing big. He just messed with Erica a little," I answer. He gives me an unconvinced look. Gosh, so over protective when I'm not the one in danger," Stiles...Honestly, I'm fine."

He gives me one more unconvinced look before Turning back to the lesson. 

"Ms. Hale please answer problem 10," Darius instructs. Ha, I actually know that one, so I win!

"A= 217.5 mph," I answer. He looks shocked, like he was expecting me to get it wrong, but I didn't.

"That's correct," he admits. I smile a little at that. Allie A. Saving the day, or you know, just surviving it. Lydia flashes me a smile, I've been working so hard on math and history lately. I feel myself blush a little.

 

"Hey," Scott smiles as he slides into the seat next to me.

"Wassup?" I ask as I take a bite out of my apple.

"Nothing much, you did great today," Scott smiles. Lydia nods in agreeance.

"Your math skills are improving quite quickly. I think you have an A!" She cheers. Darius doesn't mess with our grades surprisingly. He knows not to because that would probably be too much work while he is trying to destroy our out of school lives.

"Hear that sis, you're not as dumb as you tend to act?" Stiles teases jokingly . Oh so that's how he wants to play it. Luckily he is right next to me and I manage to get his wrist in a lock a twist it.

"Hey! Ouch! Allison that hurts!" Stiles whines as he tried to pull away but I got him.

"Oh, see that....looks like you're not as strong as you like to think," I joke before letting him go.

"You're a horrible packmate, you know that?" Stiles mocks. I shrug with a victorious smile.

"I'm your adorable little sister though ,so you love me," I smile.

"Only because I was forced to live with you for seven years," He sighs.

"Hey! You weren't that easy to live with yourself mister!" I defend.

"Seriously we've now lived together almost four months now and you're quite the roommate," Scott smirks.

"You know I'm gonna find a human. Have them wrap their arm in wolfsbane covered cloth, sprinkle a little bit of mountain ash and have them shove it up your-"

"Relax dude, we get it," Aiden chuckles.

"Don't think I won't do it to you either," Stiles threatens.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Aiden laughs as he puts an arm around Lydia. I notice Erica seeming extremely uncomfortable as she looks at me from across the table.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yea, he's just very persistent," She sighs. Boyd puts an arm around her to pull her closer.

"What's he saying to you?" Boyd ask.

"Same as usual. Who he wants me to go after, you or Danny, right now," she sighs.

"Anything else?" I ask because she seems off this time. It's not unusual for her to hear these things, he always says the same people usually, so it has to be something else.

"He's thinking about you," she mumbles. Scott's playfulness is gone and replaced with concern.

"What about her?" Scott almost growls. My hand finds his in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Nothing evil, just kind of creepy. He's just thinking about her," Erica explains,"I mean it's not the first time he has done it. He thinks about the omegas a lot. Usually Stiles, but every now and then it's Allison or Isaac," She explains as if she is attempting to say it is a all a big misunderstanding.

"Then what's so different about it this time?" Malia ask.

"I'm sure it's nothing, must be the moon or something," Erica tries to reason but neither Scott or Stiles are affected by it.

"Erica..." Scott warns.

"Just tell us," Stiles says with determination.

"Look, I just- I don't know. It's just different this time," she sighs sadly.

"It must be the moon," I perk up. I don't want Erica to feel bad, she already feels like she is a burden right now, and I know she hates that feeling of feeling like you're someone else's problem. It's part of the reason why she took the bite anyways.

"He's probably just going crazy, and is a little bored with Stiles and Isaac at the moment," I reason.

"Must be," Erica says with a little more of an up best tone.

"It better be," stiles growls to himself more than anyone else.

"Calm down cujo, we've survived his encounters, no doubt Allison can," Isaac says with a roll of the eyes.

"Really, I'm the one being called cujo?" Stiles sasses as he looks at Isaac, who shrugs," He's had a collar on him before right? He should be cool with a muzzle..."

"What, you afraid I'm gonna bite?" Isaac taunts.

"You know, I have half the mind to call Kate up and-"

"I'll do the same to you, only with Darius," Isaac says with raised brows.

"God, you know what it's like playing peacemaker between children," I complain. I feel like I sort of have to guard them with Darius targeting Stiles and Kate after Isaac, I'm the adult or babysitter that has to keep the two from killing one another. Maybe it's an omega thing because even though half the pack fight like children, I only feel the need to make peace between them.

"He started it!" Stiles pouts.

"Aren't you supposed to be my big brother?" I tease before turning to look at Isaac," and you! Would you stop teasing him so much, you're just like handing a gun to a serial killer. He can't help but pull the trigger."

Isaac shrugs while Stiles glares at him.

"You two are hopeless," I sigh as I decide to continue eating the very distasteful lunch.

 

"Just let me wave it! Please Cora!" Lydia whines. The dance was about two hours away and with this many girls getting ready, we started early.

"Not happening," Cora snaps. I give her half an hour before she gives in.

"Ouch! Hayden, you burnt me!" Malia growls- not really- at the freshmen who was currently straightening her hair.

"Well if you would quit moving that wouldn't be a problem," Hayden giggles.

"And you want me to subject myself to that?" Cora ask. Oh my gosh, are all these lady hale this stubborn?

"Cora, it really isn't that bad. You and my girlfriend over there are just a bunch of tomboy divas!" Kira giggles.

"Hey!" Malia yells. Malia isn't nearly as bad as Cora though. 

"Little Hale, and my Werecoyote! Please let us enjoy the dance by not putting up a fuss for the inevitable," Erica sighs with a sly smirk.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Cora groans.

"Sorry, but to us you are always little Hale!" Erica cheers as she sends a wink Cora's way.

"And you're always the same b-" Cora was cut off by Lydia running a brush through her hair, quite violently.

"Hey! I thought I told you no!" Cora complains.

"Sit down," Lydia demands. Cora looks like she is about to object until I give her a look with a small smirk. She knows-just like everyone else has known- that she has lost the battle, and takes her seat in front of the red head.

"Allison, wait until Malia's hair is done and then I'll work on yours," Hayden smiles brightly.

"Okay," I smile.

 

Once Malia is finished, Hayden comes to me next. Lydia did my make-up so all that's left to do now is out on my dress and do my hair.

"So what are we looking for?" She ask.

"I'm think a half up, half down with loose waves," I answer.

"I know just what to do," Hayden smiles as she gets the curling iron ready.

I look over and smile as I watch Erica snap at Cora to blinking as she does her eye makeup. Erica is all done with herself as well, wearing a tight fitting red dress that can only be described as an eye catching. Her hair is curled in long blonde ringlets while she has the smokey eye look. In all honesty even though she looks sexy she honestly does look beautiful.

After a good twenty minutes of her playing with my hair Hayden was finally finished. 

"Alright, I'm done. All I need to do is out on my dress and do my makeup," Hayden smiles. Her hair was is soft waves that formed her face. 

"Here, I'll do it," Lydia volunteers as she finishes up her final wave. Lydia does Hayden's makeup, like a professional makeup guru, in ten minutes.

"Perfecto," Lydia smiles," Here I'm going to go get on my dress."

I follow her up to her room where most of the dresses are laid out, Hayden follows behind. We pull the dresses of the hanger and begin to change. Hayden's dress looks beautiful in her, it's a deep red backless dress with a baby doll neckline and short sleeves. She decides on simple black flats, not wanting to be taller than Liam while Lydia on the other hand choose high black heeled stilettos. I take my dress of the hanger and slip it on, thankful that it goes past my feet at least two inches until I put on my two inch black lace heels donated by Lydia.

"You look so pretty Allie," Hayden smiles at me.

"Seriously, you look beautiful," Kira smiles from the doorway. She is in a tight fitting, long, light pink, lace dress. 

"I would so bang you," Malia smiles at me from behind Kira. She isn't in her dress yet, so I imagine that is why she is here. 

"Hey!" Kira snaps playfully at her girlfriend. Malia isn't wearing heels and even with Kira being in 3 inch ones, she still is taller than her by an inch or two.

"You two are ridiculous," Lydia scowls. Suddenly we hear a snarl from downstairs. And then a screech.

"You just fucking bit me!" Erica shouts.

"I told you I wasn't doing your damn eye curler thing," Cora yells.

"It's not even makeup!" Erica screams. All of us look at one another awkwardly and immediately start cracking up.

"Shut up!" Cora and Erica yell up at us. 

"What are we going to do with those two?" Lydia laughs loudly.

"Hell if I know," Kira giggles. 

"Alright, well I need to get my dress on," Malia says as she walks in and finds the short dark blue dress with spaghetti straps she bought. This was as girly as Malia would get. She pulled black tights to wear underneath with combat boots.

"I still can't believe that you're actually wearing combat boots," Lydia says to her as she shakes her head. 

"I was a coyote for half my life, my apologies if I haven't learned to walk in heels yet," Malia sasses as she pulls on her first boot. 

"Never too late to learn. Allison is proof of that," Lydia cheers while Malia rolls her eyes

"Guess who finally decided they would try lipgloss?" Erica says as she walks in with a dolled up Cora. She looks really pretty even with that scowl on her face. It's not red or pink just clear but it makes her lips pop out a little.

"Now if we could just quit scowling and get her in her dress, she'd be a model," Erica smiles at Cora.

"I think modeling is degrading," Cora snaps.

"You think smiling is degrading. Now shut up and put on this dress," Erica snaps back.

 

Moments later and we are all ready to go. 

"Girls! You have to see this! Derek is in a freaking suit and tie!" Braeden yell from downstairs in the living room. Braeden was getting pictures of all the guys together (and Ethan/Danny and Stiles/Derek.)

"Comming!" Erica answers as she helps Cora stand in the black heels she was forced to wear.

"If I can make it down the stairs!" Cora snarks.

"Don't make me let you go," Erica sneers as she helps the bernette find her way. I can't help but giggle at the pair. When all of us manage our way down, we say the guys all nicely dressed in their suit. They look so handsome, especially Scott.

"Wow," he says with complete amazement as if I put a spell on him.

"Wow," I smile back.

"You look...." Scott seems as if he is trying to think of the words.

"She looks beautiful," Stiles smiles proudly, like a big brother.

"Yea, that exactly," Scott smiles sweetly.

"You two are so disgusting," Braeden jokes with a smile. It turns my attention to everyone who is in about the same awe with their mate, but I mainly notice Derek staring at Cora.

"Der? Everything okay in there?" Cora ask with that famous Hale attitude.

"You just- you look like a woman," he sighs. Cora turns a bright red,"you look like mom."

She bites her lip in embarrassment, obviously unsure what to say. Jackson immediately puts his arm around her.

"You're just not use to her like this, but Derek she has been a women for awhile now," Braeden smiles. We look at Peter, even he is starstruck. 

"Alright, can we stop being sappy for a minute?" Cora says as she tries not to smile.

"Whatever you say Little Hale," Stiles smiles.

"Alright, all girls get together!" Braeden yells. And we do. I get pictures with everyone, then just Lydia, then Stiles, then I get my favorite picture taken....a picture of Scott and I.

"I love it," I smile as Kira shows me it.

"You're amazing," Scott whispers to me. I turn around and kiss him.

"Save it for the dance!" Ethan laughs. Oh, like he can say anything!

"Don't think you're that slick Carver!" Scott yells at the couple as we pull back.

"How can I be? I mean look at him!" Ethan's says as he winks at Danny.

 

The dance is loud when we arrive. There are flashes of camera, smell of alcohol and too much perfume, sweaty bodies run against one another.

"This is what we get to look forward to?" Malia ask. I smile at her a little, glad that this wasn't just Stiles and I first dance.

"I promise you it will get better," Lydia says to the three of us. Stiles seems bored now that Derek had already left for volunteer work at the punch stand.

"I still can't believe you made him do this," I giggle to Stiles.

"Well, he looks damn good in a bow tie," He snickers back.

"Come on," Lydia says as she grabs my arm,"Let's dance."

"Dance? I don't know how," I mutter. I look at the crowd, surely they can't all be good dancers.

"Just move your hips and arms," Lydia instructs.

"And make sure you watch Malia!" Erica shouts. I'm pulled onto the floor by the girls, right now it's mostly just girls dancing, I guess the guys here still have to warm up to the idea of it. I watch Malia as she grip Kira's forearms and seems to guide her body against hers. Kira is no longer dancing awkwardly like she once was, you can tell she is not a professional but she still is somewhat dancing in a sexy way. Lydia grabs me and twirls me as a joke. I look over to see Cora, Hayden, and Erica in a three way dance. I decide to move my hips and sway them from left to right, following Lydia's movements. I can feel some of the boys from schools eyes on us and the other girl around, but I feel a particular pair of eyes staring at me. I look over to see Scott in a conversation with Stiles, but he is looking at me with an adorable sloppy smile. I blow him a kiss, and if it was even possible his grin grows bigger. It's then that I feel another pair of eyes on me. I look over to see Darius, chatting with Finnstock but he's watching me with that devilish look.

"Ignore him!" Hayden says as she sees me staring at him.

"You're right! Let's dance!" I cheer. She nods enthusiastically as she still is dancing anyways. I watch Malias movements and try to copy them, but I don't nearly do them as well as she does.

"How'd she learn to dance like that?" I ask Lydia.

"Internet!" She laughs. I know how to use the Internet! The Internet does not teach that.

After dancing to upbeat song, we decide to go join the guys in conversation. 

"What are you lazy boy doing?" Kira ask as she walks over followed by the rest of us.

"We'll dance soon. Don't worry, we just are gonna wait a little longer," Danny says.

"Besides if we were there we wouldn't be able to admire from afar," Boyd says as he wraps his arms around Erica who giggles in response. He kisses her neck a few times as she blushes and smiles.

"Someone's cocky tonight," Erica smiles as she turns around to face Boyd who still has his arms locked around her waist.

"You're fault for wearing that dress!" Boyd smirks.

"I dress to impress," she winks at him as she grinds her hips against him.

"Hey, we are at school!" Stiles points out.

"Shut up," Boyd snaps. Stiles rolls his eyes. He should know better than to get between those two. Just when you think it's about to go farther, Erica is caught off guard.

"Oh my god!" She laughs.

"What?" Boyd ask. She lets go of him and points behind him. He does the same and lets go to face whatever she's pointing at. All of our eyes follow the direction. 

At the entrance you see Isaac who is practically being dragged in by Elena. His wounds on his face have healed up nicely, you can hardly notice the tiny cut on his head because of his hair. He is wearing a suit, no tie or anything, but wearing one regardless. 

"You know it wouldn't be so funny if he actually looked like he knew what he was doing," Ethan grins. His date on the other hand was wearing a tight black dress that came to her mid thigh and had an impressive amount of cleavage showing. She was about two inch shorter than Isaac in her black heels.

"I still can't believe he said yes to her," Erica sighs. Erica and Elena have apparently had a very heightened dislike towards one another. Both being incredibly beautiful and don't leave much to the imagination, always seem like they're in a competition. Most likely because up until Erica got the bite she couldn't show herself off and do things because of her seizures, Elena made her life torture.

"She's not even that good in bed," Jackson sneers. We all give him the 'is-that-seriously-what-you're-thinking-about-right-now' look. Cora glares at him.

"Babe it was a long time ago, during one of Lydia's and I endless off and on break-ups. I didn't even know you yet," Jackson explains to his girlfriend as he wraps an arm in attempt to reassure her. It seems to work as you now see her relax.

"He looks so uncomfortable," I sigh. Elena drags him over to her group of friends.

"Wouldn't you be?" Scott ask.

"Why would I?" I ask in confusion. He nods over to the popular jocks group direction. I look over again and see that Emma and Kevin are also included in that group. Emma looks just as uncomfortable by the looks of it.

"Oh," I say plainly. I listen to the conversation, it's mostly Kevin and the jocks speaking while the girls make a little commentary now and then.

"I'm going to go get him," Danny says.

"And say what?" Lydia ask.

"Dunno, just say I need to borrow him or something," Danny shrugs before walking off in that direction.

We continue talking and everyone and then looking back as Danny make something up. It seems like he may have won but in the corner of my eye I see something completely unexpected to everyone.

Elena pulls him back just before he walks away and shoves her tongue down his throat in a sloppy way. He seems surprised but let's her do it anyone seeing as how her hand is fisting the white button down he's wearing. Once she lets go and whispers something in his ear before he walks away with Danny back towards us. I decide to keep watching the group because Emma's reaction, she seems uneasy and most of all jealous but keeps it to herself.

"Awe, look someone got their first kiss," Stiles sneers at the hawaiian and omega get closer.

"Fuck off," Isaac says like he is saying 'what's up'.

"Clearly someone forgot about Kate," Jackson smirks.

"Doesn't count!" I point out. I always feel like I have to defend him whenever anyone brings up Kate especially after when we first met him in the woods.

"There was Emma," Kira silently mumbles.

"Oh yea, there was that," Stiles mutters.

"Doesn't matter. She wasn't my first kiss either," Isaac answers. We all look at him in confusion. He rolls his eyes. It's not like he couldn't get someone to kiss him, he just always kind of kept to himself. Scott once told me he thought isaac's name was 'Ben' before the whole runaway thing happened.

"You're lying," Erica snaps.

"You'd hear it. It was Katie from seventh grade but I don't count that. And then I kissed a girl from an opposing swim team one time," He answers. That explains it. Seventh grade and a girl he barely knew.

"Huh, well...learn something new everyday," Jackson says.

 

The first slow song of the night started around the middle. I'm nervous, this is my first time ever doing this. I mean Kira and Lydia both tried to teach me, but it ended in failure since I was taller than them. Aiden is the first one up and he extends his hand out her, she takes it and they become one of the first couples on the floor. Soon many couples are and Scott and I are one of the last.

"Would you like to dance?" Scott ask.

"I would love to," I smile as I take his hand. He guides me to a free space on the floor and he places his hands on my hips, pulling me close. What did Lydia say? Do I grab his one hand or do I wrap my arms around his neck? Wait, don't be stupid! Wrap your arms around his neck! His hands are a little busy. 

My arms wrap around and my hands connect at the back. Can he tell I'm nervous.

"Here, just move your feet with mine. I got you," he whispers to me obviously sensing my lack of knowledge in the dancing department.

"What if I step on your feet?" I ask.

"You won't," he answers.

"How do you know, huh?" I joke.

"Because I trust you," he answers. My heart beats a little faster at that. We're not just talking about feet anymore. I lay my head against his chest and follow his moments. The sound of his heartbeat calms me so much I could fall asleep to it.

"I love you," I whisper to him, not even moving my head to look at him, I let his warmth engulf me.

"I love you too," he whispers.

 

After the dance the first dance ends, an upbeat song comes on. Teens surround poor Derek asking for drink after drink. I've seen more than enough flask to realize what's happening. 

"Hey Der, where's Stiles?" I ask. He looks at me in confusion.

"I thought he was dancing with you guys," He says. 

"Um, no. He chose to sit out during the slow dance because he didn't have anyone to dance with," I say. 

"Tell someone to check the bathroom and look outside," he instructs. I nod in confirmation before getting up to tell the twin to look outside and Liam and Scott to check the bathroom. 

The rest of us asked around the gym. I come across Emma who seems annoyed as can be right now but also searching for something.

"Um, Emma... Have you seen Stiles?" I ask as I grab her arm.

"No, uh sorry. He may be with Isaac though," she answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Elena was looking for Isaac after the whole slow dance thing... He went to the bathroom and hasn't came back. She thinks he ditched her," Emma says and I can't help but notice the way her anger flares. Is she mad Isaac left her friend or is she mad that he came with her friend?

"Wait, you said Isaac went missing after the slow dance?" I ask. It is very unlikely that Stiles and Isaac would choose to talk to each other one on one, let alone leave the dance for a breathe of fresh air. She notices my concern and worry.

"Does this have anything to do with um, you know?" She ask, unable to say the words.

"Possibly," I say. I try to catch their scent again but it's still not coming up. I thought it had something to do with all the different scents here, but maybe it's blocked.

"Stay here! And look, I know you don't want to be involved so I won't ask you too but if you see them, txt me," I say. She nods.

I get a txt from Derek saying that everyone is in the hall outside and that they haven't found Stiles. I rush out to meet them.

"We checked everywhere, and I can't get a scent," Aiden says with worry.

"Um guys, Isaac is sort of not here," I say.

"What?" Erica snaps.

"Apparently he left after the slow dance to get some air and didn't come back. Emma told me," I say.

"Stiles left during the dance for the bathroom. I saw him get up," Hayden says.

"How do we know they just didn't meet up and decide to leave?" Liam ask stupidly. We all send him a small glare.

"Should we write a list?" Erica snarks.

"Right, sorry," Liam says with rolled eyes.

"You think it was Kate?" Derek ask as he hold onto a little hope that it isn't who we all know it is.

"We'd be able to smell them," Scott says.

"Why'd he take them though? I mean he's had chance before! Why now?" I ask with worry.

"Full moon?" Hayden ask. 

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter what matters is finding them before anything happens," Derek snaps.

"Call Peter tell him to be on the lookout. Tell him that we'll need him and Braeden here soon," Scott says to Cora who already has her phone out.

"Allison we're going to look around, we need you to stay put. Stay here!" Scott demands.

"Wait, what?" I ask in disbelief, no way am I doing that.

"You're not coming. You're staying where you're safe," Scott says.

"Stiles needs-" 

"Needs you to stay safe! If he has them, he's after the omegas! Please Allison," He begs. 

"He's right," Lydia says.

"You're pregnant!" I whisper angrily, surely she can't be any safer than I.

"Yea, but it protects me. I'm fine," Lydia says with complete reassurance.

"And the humans?" I ask.

"Will be with us," Liam and Boyd say at the same time.

"Erica do you feel anything?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"He cut me off but Allison he was watching you all day. You're not safe," Erica urges.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just find them," I say. This is the truth, I realized last time lying doesn't work. And I usually end up getting us all in danger. Derek nods like it depends on his life. I see the actual pain and fear in his eyes. He won't lose Stiles, I know that.

"I won't," Derek says. It's the way he says I and not we, like even if it were just him and there were a million Darius, he'd fight each and every one of them to find Stiles. They all to search, but just before Scott goes too far I grab him. I bring his lips down on mine hard.

"Come back to me," I whisper.

"I will," he answers. It takes everything in me to let go and watch him walk away.

 

I sit down at the table alone and somewhat embarrassed even though no one is watching, still no sign of them. It's been twenty minutes, I shouldn't expect them to be found right away. Emma catches me staring at nothing, and locks eyes with me. I silently plea that she would come over just to talk. She's a good person, not as open-minded as I hoped, but I suppose that's understandable. I bit my lip embarrassed by my desperation to make a friend that I didnt meet just because I was kidnapped. She sighs sadly looking defeated and walks my way.

"Anyone sitting here?" She ask. I shake my head. She gives me a small smile and sits down.

"So, um, I'm guessing it's not good?" She ask.

"They'll find them," I answer sharply. They have to find them.

"I never said they wouldn't," she snaps. 

"Sorry, it's just- I'm scared that's all," I answer. She nods.

"Yea, I get that. So not being rude here, but you're the only one here?" She ask.

"Um, they're worried that Darius wants the omegas. So it's safer here apparently," I mumble as I play with my wrist.

"Omega, right. You,Stiles, and Isaac," she says.

"Yea us. So, um, where's Kevin? Is Elena still pissed?" I ask.

"Was pissed. Her and Kevin are working out their frustrations with each other in her corvette," she laughs darkly.

"You're kidding me, right? I mean he just left you?" I say with surprise. She shrugs.

"I mean after I wouldn't work out his for him, it was kind of a dead end," She laughs.

"Ouch," I laugh.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"What for?" I ask.

"Being a bitch. I mean I kind of shut you guys down immediately after everything," She says.

"Do you plan on getting involved?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, I just think I need to figure some things out with myself before I go involve myself in all this," she says.

"You mean Isaac?" I ask. 

"It's a lot to take in hearing the guy you like is a werewolf, let alone an omega who goes into heat, then he has someone after him, and then his friends are werewolves, or coyotes, or banshees, or whatever the hell else they are," she explains in frustration.

"I'm sorry," I say. she's went through enough stuff in her own without adding the supernatural into it. 

"Why? You all go through so much and you stay? It's not your fault," she says.

"It's not all bad you know?" I say.

"I know," she mumbles. We sit in silence for a moment,"Do you think they'll find them?"

"Of course. Darius wouldn't do anything permanent to Stiles. It's a weird obsession of his," I say.

"And Isaac?" She ask. 

"I don't think he'll do anything," I say with more confidence than I have.

"Well that's reassuring," she says sarcastically. I frown a little, she's smart.

"Fine. I don't know, I don't think anything too bad will happen to him, but Darius is an ass," I answer with attitude, she looks taken aback by my outburst. I feel guilty immediately afterwards, I could have slipped that in better.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just a really frustrating right now. I can't do anything to help my brother and my friend. I mean Stiles and I, we were together for years. He hasn't been alone in this since he was ten, for seven years we had each other. And now he is alone, I mean yea there is Isaac there, but those two aren't exactly best friends. Then there is Isaac who got kidnapped by my fucking aunt and then the stupid trade and I-"

"Calm down, before people notice," Emma cuts me off, I didn't even realize I was almost crying.  
I hadn't cried in a long time, not for Darius. Since his arrival he has been around, but it just didn't seem real just a fear not a reality, not until now.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know enough of the details," She says to me as she reaches her hand across the table to hold mine. She's not thinking of me as the weird wolf girl but more as a hurt friend. I'm glad we gave her a very brief overview on Darius and Kate. She knew enough and didn't push the details. Scott never pushed but I could tell he always wanted to... Lydia knew what happened because she took care of me my first night. And the other found out because they had too. Emma I was able to tell, my choice and no one else's.

"I just feel like the best night of my life is going to be the worst. And I have had a lot of those," I sigh. 

"They'll find them, don't worry. It's like you said, they'll find them," she coaxes me.

"I'm going to get some chips. You want some?" She ask me as she gets up.

"No, I think I'm okay," I smile at her as she walks away. My phone goes off a second later

Unknown number: 

They're Alive. Do what I say and I won't mark them. If you don't? Well, let's just say I'll do a little more than mark them.... I can hear everything and smell it all. I know you're alone in the gym and that you just talked to the pretty little blonde. I know where you're pack is and where they're not.

Don't tell anyone where you're going or that you're even leaving. Walk out and meet me down in the basement.

-D.

 

My heart feels like it's pounding in my chest. Calm down, I tell myself, don't worry Scott. Darius has Stiles and Isaac, they're safe-- or safer than I thought they'd be. At least I hope that's not a lie. I feel bad for ditching Emma like this, but this is Stiles and Isaac we are talking about here. she'll understand. 

My footing is shaky but I manage to calm myself. I wish I had my bow, but I don't. I'm not stupid though, I know whatever he wants can't be good. I make my way to the school kitchen first and unlock the door with a claw. My wolf has grown stronger and I have grown better at fight but no doubt so has Darius.

I find what I'm looking for and dread picking it up. Breathe, Allison. My hand edges toward the sharp dangerous kitchen knife. I hate knives, I never practiced with them but I watched Stiles enough to know how to use one in hand to hand combat.

Just out the cafeteria is the staircase to the basement , This had to be one of the first place the pack checked when the search began. So where was he hiding to begin with. My scent is now blocked, it's obvious because I can't smell my own omega self or Darius who is now standing in front of me.

"Where are they?" I growl.

"A knife? Funny, didn't think that was your style," he sneers

"Where are they?" I snap once again letting my eyes glow.

"They're safe and unmarked, providing the perfect distraction," He smirks at me.

"What are you talking about?" I fight the stutter and panic that want to ooze out.

"You know, I wanted to mark Lydia so badly. Her damn banshee side getting in my way," He smirks. Where is this going? First Isaac and Stiles, then distraction, now Lydia.

"What did you do to her?" I growl feeling the ire of protection for my bestfriend.

"No it's what she did to me," he points out. Is there a point of this," She gave me this wonderful idea. Allison, I hope you haven't felt neglected with the attention of Stiles and the new one. You're still my girl, you've always been my girl."

"Fuck you," I state, clenching the knife in my hand.

"I was think about Lydia and the child. It bonds her so closely to the pack considering it is part of the pack with both parents being part of it. It's attached. Which made me wonder how hard it would be to fight the mark of one were carrying my child," He smiles evilly. My stomach drops. I know what he wants why I'm here. I know why Stiles and Isaac are a distraction. 

I shouldn't even fight. I make my way to run but he's near me in a instant throwing me back, knocking the knife out of my hand. I hit a wall and fall to the floor. I get up as he walks over and I feel my claws come out. I take my claws against his face and leave three very impressive cuts. He falters I the pain and I take my chance to kick him in the stomach. But he grabs my leg a twist it back, causing me to stumble. 

I expect to fall but he catches me by my arm and pushes me against the wall forcefully. I'm about to fight back when he forces his body closer to mine in a very intimate way. I try to turn my head from his but it's no use. He forced his kiss against me but I don't let him in. I tense up, this position. The way I'm held and forced here reminds me too much of it.

Reminds me too much of the first time. 

I freeze and go limp, not letting myself feel it as much as my body. We're not body and soul right now, we're separated.

That is until the burning starts.

 

~Stiles~

I wake up feeling bruised. Where am I? Why is it so dark? What the hell is so damn heavy against my legs? All I remember was I went out for breathe of fresh air and then what I'm guessing was wolfsbane -that has the equivalent of werewolf chloroform- covered clothe was out around my mouth and then I was out like a light. 

The space is small, and secured. Not exactly my favorite thing, but it could be worse. Wait? Who's breathing besides me? I look over to see what is the heavy body over my legs.

Isaac Lahey....and it gets worst. So I'm stuck in a closet trapped by someone- my guess is Darius- with no other than Isaac Lahey- who is claustrophobic and hates me. I also don't have my phone, chances are neither does Isaac.

I decide it would be best not to wake him. Don't panic Stiles. I move my legs in a manageable way where he doesn't wake up. I get up and have to scoot over a few steps to find the door. I move my hand to the handle and get burnt and it's locked from the outside. So it must be covered in something anti-werewolf. I push my body against the door as hard as I can, using my superior strength to my advantage. Still no budge against the solid metal door, so clawing my way out is not an option. 

I can't smell Isaac or myself for that matter so someone- Darius- is blocking it. But why? Why now? Why lock us up and hide us? If Darius did this, then why isn't he here gloating? Why aren't we marked?

I'm not marked, so I'm assuming isn't, but I'm not checking or anything. This as close as Isaac Lahey as I want to be...and he's unconscious. Do I wake him up? Would he be able to help? Or would he lose it completely?

Please hurry Derek!

I lol around and only see a mop and a bucket, then a shelf with nothing except aged tissue boxes on it. Isaac starts to shake a little, is he waking up?

Oh he is not gonna like this.

"Mhmm," he mutters in his sleepy state.

"Isaac," I whisper hoping not to startle him.

"Hmm," he mutters with his eyes still shut tight. I bend down next to him and shake him gently," Stiles?" He says as he looks at me, opening his eye for the first time.

"heh, yea," I mutter as I scratch the back of my head.

"What happened?" He groans as he sits up. 

"What do you remember last?" I ask as I try to make him focus before he notices.

"You, Darius was above you. You were unconscious," He mutters as he rubs his head in confusion trying to put pieces together.

"And then?" I ask.

"Then he turned into a unicorn. What do you think happened? He knocked my ass out, same as he did to you," he snaps as his eyes wonder around.

"Where are we?" He ask, his voice suddenly turning shaky, though he tries to hide it, as he looks around.

"I don't know," I sigh as I lean against the wall beside him, sliding down to sit.

"We're in a closet, aren't we?" I don't need to my superior senses to tell his heart beat to tell it's speeding up. I don't needy I be able to smell his anxiety and panic to know that he is about to freak out.

"Do you need me to do something? To help it?" I ask. Allison use to make me count her fingers when my panic attacks occurred. I made Allison recite ABC's backwards when she had nightmares. We were each other's anchors. Isaac? I don't know his anchor.

"I don't know, I've never been with someone when this has happened before," He says and I notice him clenching his fist, knuckles probably turning white. His breathing was speeding up within each second,"I need to get out."

"Do you have an anchor?"

"A what?" He ask.

"Something to calm you down in the full moon. Usually you can find one without much thought. Keeps you calm, what does it for you Lahey? What keeps you from killing and needing affection from everything?" I ask with a little more panic as I now see him shut his eyes tightly and his knuckles turning a definite white.

"Camden, Mom, Dad.Camden, Mom, Dad," he repeats to himself. His breath became shorter and faster. I was not expecting those to be his anchors.

"Think of them," I support.

"I killed them. That's why I'm here. I should have died. I killed them," His eyes are turning from gold to blue. Gold to blue back again.

"Or don't think of them. Isaac calm down dude. You didn't do that. You're dad didn't put you here. You're safe," I try to comfort. But I'm not Allison or Scott, I'm no good at this.

"I'm sorry, please... I won't do it again, I'll be better," he pleads to something I didn't quite know. My guess is his father but he is off the ground and pacing around now," I won't leave you...I promise... Just let me out! Please! I'm sorry I made them leave, but I swear I won't."

I'm about to get up and attempt to comfort him when the slam of fist against the door startles me back to the ground.

"Let me out!" He growls.

"Isaac, calm down. We'll be out soon man," I say as I now slowly slide up the wall. He turns back at me, partially shifted now.

"No I won't, I made them leave- I killed them- this is it now. I deserve this," He tell as he hits the door violently but there is no shove. I really need to know what's blocking us! I edge towards him and notice his claws are out. Don't startle, don't startle. His back is towards me again, I extend my hand for his shoulder and once I place it there he violently turns for attack.

I'm shoved against the wall with his claws digging into my shoulders. He's shaking and delirious, not in the right state of mind.

"I said fucking let me out!" He screams. He's about to go for my jugular when I decide to use my superior wolf strength against his current weak one. I don't want to know what he'll be like once he actually has strength and allows himself to heal. 

I twist it around so I'm the one pinning him up. Even with his height, it's not much of a challenge. I press my forearm against his chest and upper arm, restricting his hands and claws to meet my sides. My other hand is holding him in place as he shakes and attempts to thrust out of my grip.

"I won't leave, just let me out," he whimpers. This is the Isaac I don't see, this is the one that makes me realize maybe we aren't all that different.

"Isaac... Listen to me, you didn't kill them," I say," Do you know what color a Wolf's eyes turn after they kill an innocent?" I'm now thankful for my knowledge of wolves and the supernatural since Danny, Derek, and Lydia taught me. Not to mention I've always known since Darius and all.

Isaac shakes his head with a pitiful whimper. Good he's no longer angry, just scared.

"They're blue. What color are your wolf's eyes?" I state. He needs to say this.

"Gold," he says.

"Which means?" I press.

"I didn't kill anyone," he breathes as the tension leaves his body. I loosen my grip but choose to keep it like this invade he almost kills me again.

A moment later the door is ripped open, causing both of us to jump in fear of who it might be, but then scent came.

"Derek," I cheer as I drop Isaac and run to my alpha. The pack is standing behind him.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He ask. I don't answer but choose to fling my arms around him. Engulfing his scent as a whole. Ours mingle together. I feel Erica rush behind me to check on her friend, who now has his tough guy act back up. Even Peter is slightly worried about the guy. 

He puts his arms around me and hold me close for long kiss that I don't want to let go of.

" how'd you find me?" I ask as I pull away. Out foreheads touching.

"Scent was unblocked," Derek answers. I notice the pack again and realize something wrong. Scott.. He's uneasy and panicked.

"Where's Allison?" I ask with a sudden urge.

"Can't find her. She was suppose to stay in place but she fucking moved and now it's blocked," he whimpers like a sad puppy.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Old gym equipment closet. Erica found it thourgh Darius thoughts.

"We need to find Allison, there's a reason he didn't mark is and went after her," I panic. My sister is alone and somewhere with that man. I need to find her.

"You don't think we know that?" Scott snaps at me and I'm a little taken aback. Scott's the closest thing I have to a best friend since I moved here.

"Well maybe if you did you would have kept searching instead of looking at an area you already knew we were at and okay in!" I snap. So maybe not okay, but alive and without Darius. Scott's about to respond when Lydia cuts in.

"Both of you shut up! Fucking Alpha and Omega my ass. Stiles thank us for getting you, Scott don't be a moody asshole! Now, fighting doesn't solve anything. What we're going to do is work together to save my best friend, your mate, and your sister! Let's move it!" Lydia rages. I've recently began to pick up a new scent on her, I believe it's the pregnancy pheromones and such now revealing themselves to someone other than Isaac.

 

We spend about five minutes in frantic search of the dimpled omega when Erica begins to scream.She drops to the ground clutching her head. 

"Allison!" She manages out. Her scent is revealed and we all race to find it while Boyd and Isaac assist Erica to come back out of hysterics. Whatever happened, Darius is letting her know and she can't comprehend.

I race to get there with Scott being the second behind. We're at the basement, and I find her alone and attempting to get her dress on in hysterics. She's bruised along her arms with the mark burning bright in her forearm, much like Erica's is on along her collarbone.

"Please- go. Please," she cries. I know what happened, much like everyone else does now. But it's different because I know the pattern; where as I wanted to be held afterwards she wanted to shut down completely and scrub her body raw, trying to rid herself of their touch.

"Allison," Scott yells desperately as he flees forward. She jumps back and scrambles to the wall in fear. Derek catches his arm and pulls him back with a knowing look. I want to walk over but she wouldn't react well to that either, she'd try to become protective and hide her own fear and misery for my sake. 

Lydia looks at me a nods as if she knows what I'm thinking.

"Go get Erica, ask her what happened. Scott, Stiles, Derek please wait here," Lydia says before walking over to Allison.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" She ask as she helps Allison up and let's the taller girl support herself.

"I don't- I don't know," she cries.

"We'll need to take you to deaton's first. Is that okay with you?" Lydia ask. Allison nods. 

"I want my dad," she whispers under her breath.

"Scott, Call Chris please. Tell him to meet us at Deaton's now," Lydia instructs. Scott wants to protest and comfort his mate, but understands and nods. 

"You want Scott to take you there or-"

"I want to ride in your car. With you and Stiles," Allison says immediately. She's avoiding Scott, I don't know why, but she is.

"Okay, we'll do that. I have a blanket in my trunk anyways. You feel like ice," Lydia says as she smoothed the female omega's hair down.

 

We're all waiting outside, thankful for the few hiring couples out here that aren't interrupting us. Lydia placed Allison in the back of her vehicle with the blanket wrapped around her.

"She looks so-" 

"Like she looked the first time he did it," I growl at Danny, who was speaking to begin with. They all look at me surprised by the bluntness and venom in my words. I shouldn't snap at them like this, they didn't know , they weren't there. But still, they can't say broken or hurt, she looks like she was raped. She looks like how she looked the first time it happened. Erica explained to Peter and Boyd what happened and what Darius wanted to begin with while we found her.

Peter was now explaining it to us what Erica said while she rested in the back of her own car against Isaac's shoulder. Those two both had enough trauma tonight.

"So he wants to draw her in using a baby?" Aiden ask in complete disgust. My blood boils, he never let her have a baby, but now it works in his favor. I see Scott even more angry than me- I didn't even think that was possible. It's sort of terrifying seeing the look of darkness and anger along his face. 

"If she's pregnant," Peter cuts in.

"And if she's not?" Derek ask. Peter shrugs.

"I should kill him," Braeden growls. She is a feminist along with a badass and a protector of all things.

"We should all kill him at least once," Scott growls to himself.

"Aiden is driving with me home," Derek says, "I doubt she wants to be here any longer. Let's take her to Deatons."

 

The drive here was short and silent. I held Allison close. We took her to Deaton. At first she was resistant but Scott was there and Lydia held her hand as Deaton checked her.

"Well the good news is besides the mark there is no permanent physical damage unless she's-"

"Unless I'm pregnant," Allison says coldly. I squeeze her hand for reassurance.

"If that's the case then the fetus would be the beta of Darius and therefore want join him. The mark would only make it much harder to resist the urge," Deaton sighs.

" how do we stop it?" Scott ask.

"Well, there's always the possibility of extermina-"

"No, if I am then I am. We're not going to kill the baby," Allison growls protectively.

"I can give her what I gave Erica, but if she is pregnant it won't work nearly as well," Deaton sighs sadly.

"We will do it. Whatever it takes," Scott says as he grips the sides of one of the metal counters.

"Um, what if she isn't?" I squeak.

"Chances are she is not," Deaton says.

"What do you mean?" Derek ask.

"Well, she still hasn't had her heat this month so she is not nearly as fertile. Then she is also an alpha's mate. The chances of her getting pregnant after one time with Darius are very slim," Deaton says.

"But he has a goal here. So if she's not pregnant yet... Then what will he do?" Lydia ask. Allison feels cold, she's shutting everything out.

"Then he'll continue to try," Peter snaps at Lydia. Allison doesn't react just closes her eyes and opens them.

"Allison, are you okay? Is there anything we can do?" Scott ask with a gentle tone like she might break. 

"Where's my dad?" She ask. This is her dream, she always wanted her family to save her, even though she couldn't remember them she wanted them.

"On his way," Scott answers.

"Is that a safe place to be, wouldn't she be safer with us?" Derek ask.

"No, she won't," Chris says the moment he walks in. He takes a look at Allison, "Oh, Allie."

It almost mends my broken heart when I see him jump to her and put his arms around her as she does the same, hiding her face in the gray jacket most likely scenting him.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there baby," he soothed as she now finally lets out tiny sobs that she held in.

"I'm sorry daddy," she cries into him.

"Nothing's your fault. Never say sorry," he soothes. I can't help the slight ping of jealousy I have towards them. I want my dad to hold me like that and tell me that, but I can't. Because then he'll end up dead.

Derek must have known what I'm thinking as he has now wrapped and arm around my waist to pull me close. A comforting gesture but it doesn't change the fact, but for his benefit I act okay. 

"She would be safer at Chris's," Deaton says. I don't protest because I know I'm going with. Derek knows too, he doesn't like it but I'm too stubborn for anyone to change my mind,"his house is werewolf proof unless he lets one in. Besides he has weapons and is trained."

"I'm going," Scott says immediately. Allison clings onto her father tighter. She doesn't want Scott there. I don't know why, but she doesn't and Allison deserves whatever she wants right now.

"I don't think that's a good idea man," I say as I scratch behind my head. A nervous thing that I do.

"And why not?" He snaps. It makes Allison flinch at the aggressive tone in his voice.

"You're not going," Chris snaps as he holds his daughter closer.

"I'll sit outside for tonight. If Stiles is there, then I can watch them both," Derek says. This is why I love him.

"Allison, who do you want? You need at least one alpha there," Lydia ask gently. Allison forces herself to look up. Her eyes are big and tear filled. Sleep is eating at her right now.

"Derek," she whispers. Scott's face falls in sadness looking like a kicked puppy, but he nods.

"If that's what you want," he says sadly.

 

Chris takes us to his house while most of the pack goes home. Boyd and Erica took Isaac home while Peter followed. His dad knows he snuck out and is very angry according to Boyd, but he'll manage because Kate's there spending the night. I don't know what's more worrisome. Coming home to get shoved in a freezer or coming home to your dad going to shove you into a freezer later when his psychotic girlfriend--that at one time had you in her basement-- leaves. But I guess that's why Peter is there, and according to him, there are no other hunters.

I still don't like the curly-haired prick, but he's not as bad as I once thought he was. He's like me in a sense. We use verbal sarcasm as self defense to hide our crap from people.

 

We pull up to the huge house and step out. It's only me and Allison tonight. While Derek and Braeden wait outside.

"Um, stiles can wear some of my old clothes but um, I don't think you're ten year old nightgowns will fit you so, I'll find your mothers stuff. It might be a little big," Chris says nervously while we enter.

"It's perfect," Allison smiles. Chris nods and retreats to get it. We're sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight because Allison's old pink covered twin bed won't hold us.

Chris doesn't ask why I'm here or why I'm holding his daughter in the guest bedroom. I guess he knows better than to ask the questions he doesn't want the answer to.

Allison and I use to sleep together on a flimsy old mattress on the ground. I held her and told her stories that I read because she could only get snippets of her childhood. This is how we were, this is how we are right now.

 

For the first time in a while, I had Allison do the ABC's backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, this sucked to write.
> 
> And this isn't even the saddest chapter...there will be more.
> 
> So that's the big turn of events with Scallison... I never said it would be good. 
> 
> Allison's reaction to it all isn't what you thought it would be. I'm not going to cliche it and make Scott her protector like I said Allison is a BAMF , so get ready for the ride.
> 
> I did try to make Emma seem more apologetic in this chapter. She isn't as big of a bitch as I made her last chapter.
> 
> I've really been wanting to do a scene -or I guess an area- about Stiles and Isaac. I've been wanting to figure out a way to make them work together, and I really think this chapter shows how different the omegas are. don't worry, they'll still be plenty snarky with one another.
> 
> So my question for you all is, Is Cora and Jackson everyone's favorite couple in this story? Like I have so many people asking for more of them. I never thought they would get this much love, it warms my heart. 
> 
> Tell me who your favorite couple and or pairing is!
> 
> I also want to know what friendship pairs you guys like the most...
> 
> Is it Stiles/Scott, Stiles/Lydia, Stiles/Allison, Derek/Braeden, Lydia/Allison, Malia/Cora, Cora/Erica, Emma/Allison, Danny/Jackson, Isaac/Danny, Isaac/Erica/Boyd?
> 
> My personal favorite right now has to be Isaac/Stiles even though they're not friends like at all.... But there too much fun to write about, are they as much fun to read as they are to write?
> 
> But if you don't count them... Then I have to say Braeden/Derek are one of the best friendships I write. I love making Braeden so kickass. Like she has to be one of my favorites.


	17. The moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been Edited yet. Sorry.

~Isaac~

I wake up Saturday morning unharmed. Thankfully my dad allows me to have a lock on the door, not that I use it that much, but I have it. I listen for any heartbeats in the house; there's two besides mine. My dad is in the shower while Kate is downstairs making breakfast. I hate that she's at my house so much. I hate that I have to lock my door for safety and smell my house to see if there are any other hunters. It's my house, not hers. I need to get up now though, and do the morning shift with my father. I don't know what will happen there, but it won't be good after the last few nights. I've been getting into too much trouble and I know what to expect when Kate's isn't here.

I pull on my clothes for the graveyard. A grey hoodie, old jeans, and my boots. My dad still isn't done with his shower, which isn't surprising. He always has long showers. I get up out of bed, hopefully I can sneak past Kate and outside to wait for my dad to come out and then we'll leave for work. I unlock my door and listen to the sounds downstairs. Shower is going on up here while the sound of bacon sizzling is downstairs. Funny, never pictured her as the housewife type.

I reluctantly unlock my door and step out to head for the stairs. She'll hear my footsteps if I'm not careful. I tiptoe down and don't make peap, once I'm down though she is already facing the direction.

"Good morning little Lahey," She says with that disturbing sweet smile. I choose not to respond instead I attempt to walk past her.

"Not staying for breakfast?" She ask as she steps in front of me. I try to ignore the fact that she is in my father's shirt and sweatpants.

"You honestly think I'll eat anything you make?" I snap. She reaches out her hand to my face as if to stroke it but my hand grabs her tiny wrist before she can touch me.

"Oh, someone's just getting more and more fun," She snickers.

"Stay away from my dad," I growl at her. I hear the water in the shower turn off the shower. She has three minutes before my dad comes down.

"And why would I do that?" She snickers.

"Because I'll find a way to kill you," I growl as I flash my eyes.

"Oh, so much fire. It's really kind of adorable," She laughs. I put her hand back to her aside and let go. I'm so tired of her and her snickers.

"I hate you," I spit out. I've never hated someone before. I've been mad at my brother and mother for dying, hurt by my father, annoyed with the McCall-Hale pack, but never hated anyone like the way I despise her.

"You're not the first one," She giggles. I was about to respond when footsteps started down the stairs.

"Well good morning mister. I-take-too-long-of-showers," Kate smiles at my father who's behind me. I move out of her way and turn to my father. He's angry that I snuck out and I'm worried for whatever fate awaits me at the graveyard.

"I take two a day if I have graveyard shifts," my father smiles proudly at her before looking at me," You ready to go son?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say.

"But wait! I just made breakfast! You two won't let me finish all this by myself, would you?" Kate pouts to my father. 

"Of course. Isaac and I need breakfast anyways," My dad cheers. I freeze in my place as he sits down with Kate. I can't eat her food that she made. I can't smell any bring it it, but that doesn't mean it's safe.

"Well, come on boy. We don't got all day," my dad barks as he starts drinking his coffee.

"Um, I'm not really hungry. How about I just take my bike to the graveyard?" I say. My dad is about to agree, but, of course, Kate cuts in.

"Non-sense. Teenagers need food, besides I made three plates," Kate smiles.

"But I'm really not that hungry," I press on.

"Isaac," My dad's sharp tone cuts across. 

"But I-"

"Eat the food now," he orders. I gulp and nod.

 

I take my seat across my dad while Kate is seated in between us on the other side where Camden once sat.

"You do realize we need to talk about what you did last night, right?" My father ask. I nod as I play with the food on my plate.

"Did you sneak out to be with that one girl. The one that got you in trouble last time?" He continues to ask.

"Emma? No," I answer. I smell Kate's anger at Emma's name. She doesn't like Emma.

"Those kids that took you in?" He asked. Kate tenses again.

"No," I answer and I'm being honest. I didn't go for them or even with them. I just left with them.

"Then who? And why?" He snaps.

"A girl named Elena," I answer, "We met, she wanted to go, so I went."

"Against my orders?" My dad snaps. I want to flinch and run, but he won't did anything besides yell when we have company. I need to make sure he doesn't know what happened or why I left actually. 

I muster all the strength and confidence I have to say what I'm about to. 

"She was hot," I answer with a shrug. I take huge gulp of orange juice and it stings my throat, but I don't react to it.

"That's your answer?" My father ask with pure anger.

"Yes," I respond. I see Kate eyeing me in suspicion.

"Well, did you sleep with her?" He snaps. I wince a little at the words.

"No, just hung out," I respond.

"Have you been seeing her?" He snaps at me," Because if you've been seeing two girls without my permission to see ei-"

"No. She asked me the other day after she found out Emma and I weren't going," I interject. 

"Well, I hope you don't plan on seeing anyone anytime soon. I mean honestly Isaac, your behavior is outrageous as of late! First you ran away, then you ran out with this Emma girl, then the dance, and now this disrespectful attitude with Kate and I!"

"Kate's not my mother. She's some twenty something woman that you barely know and are sleeping with. I don't owe her anything," I snap. I don't know where this is coming from. Weather it built up anger or just Kate in general being here. Camden was always the one to yell. I can see that both of them are shocked by my outburst, but I'm not apologizing, not for her. I don't care what my punishment is now.

"Why you! Isaac! You better clean your act together this instant or I'll-"

"You'll what? What will you do when she's here!" I yell. I'm so done with everything. I hate being weak in front of people. I was weak in front of Kate,Peter, Stiles, Derek, everyone. Darius and Kate are ruining my life by a few words and I hate it.

"I think I should go," Kate says as she fakes the innocent act.

"I think that's a great fucking idea," I snap at her as my father tell her to stay.

"Isaac Lahey! You get fucking apologize this instant," He yells at me as he get up and slams his fist down on the table making Kate (acting of course) jump a little. Normally I would cower in the corner to await the blow of fist. It has to be the moon I'm feeling, because I've never been so angry and empowered.

"Not for her. Have fun screwing her," I snap as I throw myself out of the chair.

"Isaac!" I hear him scream. I smell waves of rage rolling off him. Whatever, I'll get the shit beat out of me later. I keep walking though, I'm leaving.

"Isaac!" I hear him scream even louder once I get out of the house. He wants to go follow me but Kate is trying to calm him down. She's probably worried that he'll kill me if he get the chance. Wouldn't want to ruin her 'gift from the universe'. 

I'm thankful for not forgetting my out of date cell phone and about $5 in my pocket. I walk from my house to the school, which is a good few miles, but I'm there in about twenty minutes. Alright, so maybe I was running to blow off some steam.

I need somewhere to go right now, I guess it's not safe to out and about alone. But who do I call? Scott, his girlfriend just got raped. Stiles, his sister just got raped. Boyd and Erica, full moon and Darius is most likely messing with her head. Derek, he's with Braeden today as her last day. Sadly, I don't have anyone else's number besides Emma and Peters. I really wish I could call Emma. Not that Peter hasn't gotten better, he has, but he is still Peter. Emma, on the other hand, is sweet and comforting but she doesn't know anything about my homelife and also doesn't want anything to do with me.

So that leaves me with Peter. Maybe Cora or Kira will be there, or even better Malia! Malia is fun to blow off steam with (not in a sexual way!).

"Peter, I need some help," I say into the phone.

"Sexually?" Peter laughs. I can almost see that Damn smirk.

"I need you to pick me up," I say in a serious tone.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Peter asked with a sense of urgency in his tone.

"I- I uh- I kinda blew up on my dad and Kate today. I'm alright and all but I couldn't take it. So now I feel like I could rip someone's small intestine out using my claws. I think it might be the moon," I say.

"Where are you?" He ask, I can hear the distinct jingle of car keys. 

"The high school," I answer.

"Stay there. Alright? If Kate and your dad come, then hide. You may or may not kill them. If any hunters show up, run! I'll make sure to find you," He says.

"And Darius?" I ask. There is a moment of silence, no response. All I hear is the buzzing of the phones connection.

"Right, go it," I say in slight annoyance.

"I'll be there in five," Peter responds and then hangs up. Five minutes seems like an eternity. I hear the sound of laughter approaching. Kevin's and his lackeys.

"Lahey, is that you?" He ask. Don't kill him Isaac, Don't kill him. 

"Yes Kevin. It's me," I say as I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be digging graves or something?" He sneers as all his friends laugh at his really not so funny joke.

"Shouldn't you be disappointing another girl in your bedroom or whatever other scenery you choose?" I ask with disgust clear in my voice.

"I don't know, I wasn't disappointing your date last night. What happened to you anyways, get scared?" He laughs.

"She must have built up a tolerance by now then," I sneer," Besides what happened to your date? Did she get scared of you?"

I think that's what did it for him. He's been so obsessed with getting in Emma's pants that when she actually showed a real interest in me, he mistakes my interest in her for competition with him.

"Lahey, you're not better than me. Don't think we all don't know that your poor ass isn't getting the shit beat out of you all the time on the team because you're too weak. I mean, you're a freaking mess. Your moms gone, your brothers gone. I bet your dad wishes you were gone too. You'd suck to have around," He sneers. I have to claw the inside of my plans to keep from killing him,"I took your date when you left like a coward. Emma will eventually come to her sense. And when I have my hands running all over that tight sexy body, I'll make sure to send you a picture to see what you don't have."

That's when I lost it. I tackled him to the ground. The guys around us moved out of the way so we should have an area to fight. He fidgets under my grips as I attempt to straddle him but he turns over so I'm under him now.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he snaps. Little does he know I've been thinking the same thing. He draws back his fist to hit me but my hand snaps up and twist it back.

"Ah, what the-" he begins but cut him off by flipping him off me and onto his side while I still hold his arm. I get up quickly and hop over him, straddling him back as my foot step lightly in his free hand , keeping it in place. I had his right arm in a position where I could break it while my other hand kept his head against the cool grainy concrete. I don't even know how I know to do this, I mean getting beat up everyday teaches you stuff but it teaches you how to kick some ribs not kung-fu or whatever. I'm about to break it seems when I hear a voice.

"Isaac," Peter voice rings out from his car. I snap out of my daze and fantasy of breaking Kevin's arm when I see Peter and realize what I'm doing. I'm beating Kevin Freaking Sawyer up! Out blue eyes meet and I look back at Kevin and all the jock. I get off Kevin but he stays on the ground.

"Touch her and I'll break both your arms," I threaten before pushing my way through the jocks to get to Peter's car.

I get in the car in the passenger side of the car while Peter just smirks at me.

"I've never felt like that before," I say as he starts up the car.

"Haven't you been wolf since you were fourteen? It's been two years and you never...?" Peter ask.

"No, I mean... After my first moon, I was just irritable and kind of sad like something was missing. I never go violent,"He says.

"Well... That would make sense being an omega and all. They get irritable when not treated properly though Stiles has been a spitfire every full moon we've had him for. If you ask me, I think he enjoys having Derek fawn over him in worry," Peter smiles and I actually chuckle. That seems like something Stiles would do.

"But I was violent and I've been like that since I woke up," I say with confusion clear on my face as I look at the older man stuck in a younger facade.

"It not uncommon for every now and then to completely lose it. I think all of you will tonight. The omega definitely will, especially after what you're all going through right now," Peter says.

"Oh yeah. How is she?" I ask. I'm not Allison's biggest fan due to her constantly mothering me as if I'm a child, but she is a genuinely amazing person and what Darius is trying to do to her is one of the worst thing I've ever heard. I wish I could kill him for her.

"How would you be?" Peter ask. Fair point. I nod as if I understand.

"Is Scott there for her?" I ask and realize how stupid it was to ask. Scott's a saint.

"She won't let him be, but she knows that he'd be there if she'd allow it," he responds.

"Why won't she then? It would be a lot easier don't you think?"

"The only with the answer to that question is Allison and possibly Stiles."

"I wish we could have done something instead of sitting in that closet. But we tried to get out, believe me I tried to get out."

"Yea, Stiles had you pressed up against a wall there when we got you two. Want to tell me what happened?"

"No, not really," I answer. I hate that Stiles out of everyone saw me like that. So petrified to the point where I tried to kill him to get out because it wasn't me thinking or using my body but the fear.

"We all have things we don't like that trigger our fears. It's okay to talk about them."

"I know," I say and we end it like that.

 

"Tag, got you bitch," I laugh. So half of us are forced by Malia to play tag. Braeden and Stiles force Derek to join in which is really unfair! 

Lydia is at the house with Allison right now trying to get her to talk while the rest to us play tag outside. Allison isn't feeling up for it and Lydia can't do it anyways. Scott's playing but not really, mostly just lingering. Peter and Chris are also one of the few that decide to not join, saying that they were too old for it.

"Come on and play Scott!" Cora smiles. Cora Hale smiling at you has to be one of the hardest things to deny because when she smiles at you, you feel special. So Scott must really have some willpower.

"Scott! Please! I'll be your best friend!" Stiles pleads. This actually gets a smile out of Scott.

"You already are my best friend," he quirks.

"I'm trying to be sentimental asshat!" Stiles sasses causing me to laugh. I just tagged Erica and she was currently trying to tag Kira. Apparently Kira had the last doughnut and made an enemy of the blonde for the day.

"Hey! I'm a fox! I'm not as fast!" We hear Kira yells at the blonde who obviously got her.

"Not my fault," Erica snickers as she runs away.

"Oh Braeden! I'm after you, and if someone gets in my way then you might be saved," Kira yells out as she uses her hands as a megaphone. Part of me hopes someone gets in the way because Braeden would be terrifying at being 'it' and would probably have no problem tagging one of us.

"Shit Derek! Help me hide in a tree!" The short girl says and I can't help the laugh that bellows out earning a sharp glare from Braeden.

"I swear to god himself, if I get caught because of you. I don't care if you're a puppy, you're a target," She threatens. I put my hands up in surrender. I've given up on attempting to make her stop with the annoying nickname.

"We'll just see about that Brae," I laugh before I realize what I've done. I called her 'Brae', only the pack calls her Brae.

"Um, I'm sorry," I say. 

"You're one of my puppies. It's cool," she smirks before continuing to climb up a tree. I look over to see Peter smirking at me and I roll my eyes, quickly running the other way before Kira came looking.

There's a distinct smell of jacked up car and the rumbling that no engine should ever make pulling into the driveway; Emma and that ratty jeep.

"What are you doing here?" Scott ask her as she pulls up and gets out.

"What are you guys doing?" She laughs as she sees Jackson run past her.

"We're playing tag," Malia giggles," Kira is it." Then Malia is off running.

"Oh," Emma says with a smile. I jump up next to Scott. Clearly Emma is surprised to see me.

"You're back!" She cheers. 

"I'm back?" I chuckle," Mind telling me where I went."

"Well yea, I mean at the dance Allison told me that one psycho got you and she said you'd be fine, but then she left and I was worried about you," She blushes as she explains. She was worried about me? I quirk an eyebrow at her and she quickly fumbles with her words," You guys. I was worried about you guys. All of, um, you."

"Hmm," I say. Scott laughs a little at the awkwardness she had right now.

"Um, so where did Allison go? I mean I went to get us something to eat and she disappeared. I figured it was something important but is everything okay?" Emma ask.

"Um not really," Scott answers. In the background, I hear Braeden getting tagged by Kira and is now mumbling profanities.

"What happened? Is there anything I can do?" She ask. It's obvious that Emma cares for Allison.

"I thought you wanted to stay out of all this. Wanted to be normal, isn't that why you went to the dance with Kevin?" I ask, I can't be bothered to hide the judgement in my voice. She looks at me with a guilty look as if she is ashamed of her actions.

"Maddison's boyfriend told her what happened today, and she told me. She must be talking about Kevin's and I little chat.

"And?" I press.

"And I decided normal is overrated," she smiles at me.

"You want to stay over for a little bit?" Scott ask her.

"Oh, I thought that you guys had that thing tonight," She mumbles.

"I'd reckon you'd better leave at six then," Peter says from afar, making us all jump on surprise.

"Oh uh, hey," Emma waves at the older man.

"Hello Ms.Emma. Pleasure to see you again," Peter smirks at her. She immediately feels uneasy at the words. I can't blames her, the first time she met him he basically made out with her hand and the second time we were running from people that were going to kill her and then he showed her what werewolves were. Peter and Emma? Not in the bestest if terms.

"Yea, you too," she says warily.

"So you want to stay and hang out?" I ask, trying to take her attention off of Peter.

"Do I have to play tag?" She ask with a giggle.

"Hey, Malia made us. How can you say no to her?" I smirk,"But no, you don't. Allison and Lydia are inside at the moment if you'd like to join them."

"I think I'll do that. No offense but last time I ran through the forest, my stitches ripped," she smiles.

"I'll take you to them, the game will be over soon," Scott says. Emma nods and follows him into the home. 

"She's cute," Peter says to me. I'm about to respond when Malia pounces on me from behind.

"You're it!" She laughs before scrambling off and running.

 

We a gather up in the living room with way too many large pizzas.

"I love pizza, like more than deer!" Malia cheers.

"Calm down there tiger," Braeden snickers as she takes her fifth slice. Seriously, she's eaten the most out of us all and she's human.

"How can you even eat that much?" Derek ask his best friend with disgust.

"I'm from New York dick head. Pizza and street hot dogs are basically all I eat," she snickers.

"Yea it really show in your assets," Peter winks at her. Can't blame him, she has a nice butt.

"I love you guys, but it's moments like these where I'm glad to leave," She says as she plops down next to Derek.

"Thank god for that," Jackson smirks.

"Watch it Whittemore," Braeden threatens

~Scott~

I like to think of myself as a relatively good guy. I mean I'm told by everyone that I'm not too nice and rational for my own good. Peter, Kate, Derek, Erica.... The list goes on. So tell me, why is Allison avoiding me? 

I've tried to give her space, and then I try just to be with her and not talk about considering when I did she told me not to but now she won't even sit next to me. In fact, she didn't even want to come today but Lydia, Chris, and Stiles were able to convince her that for the full moon it's best to be with pack and her alphas especially with everything going on.

"Alright, well it's almost six, so I'd say I'd better get home now," Emma says as she gets up.

"Will you come again?" Allison ask immediately, she has been placing Emma at my usual seats in hope I won't be near.

"Um, yeah. I think so at least," Emma smiles.

"I'll walk you out, I gotta leave anyways," Danny says as he gets up.

"Forgetting something?" Ethan ask as Danny begins to walk off.

"You're ridiculous," Danny smiles as he bends down to peck his boyfriend goodbye but ends up finding himself in an engulfed kiss.

"You coming with?" Emma ask Hayden, the only other human besides Danny and herself.

"Nah, Liam stays more controlled when I'm here," the freshmen shrugs. Her sister is working all night, so she won't notice her missing.

"Okay, well, um see you guys later," She says. We all mumble bye.

"Bye Emma," Isaac says with a smile.

"Bye Isaac," she blushes before heading out with Danny close behind.

"Have sex!" Erica cheers after the two leave

"Your obnoxious," Isaac laughs as the fellow blonde.

"I object to that. Cora, my dear bestfriend, am I obnoxious?" Erica ask. 

"Extremely," her best friend sasses.

"Boyd, since clearly both of them are wrong, please answer that question correctly," Erica bats her eyelashes at her mate.

"Hey! That's no fair! He has sex with you, you can hold that over his head!" Jackson butts in.

"Shut up Jackson!" Erica hisses.

"You're slightly obnoxious,"Boyd smiles at his girlfriend. I can't help the pang of jealousy. I mean Darius marked both of our girlfriends, granted Allison's situation is much worse, but they seem to have grown closer whereas we have grown farther apart. Maybe I'm overthinking it, it has only been a day after all. I see Allison wincing a little, much like Erica did the first time.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Um, I'm fine," she says blatantly. I don't need to listen to her heart beat to know she's lying

"What's he saying?" I ask.

"He wants me to get Boyd or Danny for him. They're the next targets just like Erica said," Allison answers.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask.

"No," she answers coldly. Stiles locks eyes with me for a moment.

"Hey Scott, can you help me with something outside?" He ask as he notice Lydia and Allison go back into a conversation. I nod as I follow him off the couch and out into the hall. 

"You need to stop," Stiles says to as we are out of a human ear shot, I doubt anyone is listening in on us anyways. They know respect for one another and how valuable privacy is.

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Hovering," he answers as if I'm an idiot .

"I'm not hovering. I'm just worried about her. I mean since we've found her she's been cold to me and won't talk about it to anyone. She has only talked to Lydia,Emma, and you unless one of us talk to her."

"Look Allison is just that way. Been that way since after the first few times. It's her way of coping."

"But why? We're here for her. It's not healthy," I say.

"And neither is getting raped. So here is what you're gonna do. You're gonna let her know you're here. You're not gonna talk about it though. You hold her hand, watch her, and wait for her. She'll eventually blow up into a obliterating mess and we'll be there to pick her up," Stiles sasses.

"What? No that's crazy," I gasp.

"That's our lives Scott. Leave her be," he says this more like a threat then an instruction. If I couldn't smell his sweet omega scent then I would think he's an alpha.

"I can't," I whisper,"Everything she feels I can feel, not physically but emotionally and I can't help her."

"I've known her since this began, just trust me on this Scott," Stiles pleads this time.

"Fine," I sigh defeated.

"Come on, We have some very intense wolves in there that need to be restrained pretty soon," Stiles frowns and he gives me a knowing look.

"She needs to be one of them, doesn't she?" I sigh. Omegas on the full moon weren't very dangerous unless threatened or very angry which makes them uncontrollable and just as dangerous as a beta. I hate the thought of chaining her up like that, like we have to do to Erica, Malia, Jackson, Liam, and now Isaac and Allison. Stiles may even possibly have to if he seems out of hand. 

"I'll do it," He says. I nod, I couldn't do it. We all know that, I'd leave her too much wiggle room to where she could break free and kill any of us.

"Let's get back. We need our alphas tonight," Stiles says as puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright," I sigh.

 

"I think you can handle it," Cora smirks as she lets the cuffs dig harder into her boyfriend's wrist.

"If I can handle you, I can handle anything, right?" Jackson tries to play it cool.

"That's the spirit," she smirks. I can't help the small smirk I get at this remembering all those times Jackson use to shove me into lockers, serves him right.

"A little tighter Cora, just in case," Lydia smirks from her place with Aiden. They're gonna need to go upstairs soon. You can smell Lydia getting tired and of course, Aiden will be watching over her in case anything might happen.

"Now I know why we broke up," Jackson snaps at the redhead who shrugs.

I try to focus on all other conversations going on around me. Liam's winces and small growls as Hayden talks to him while Ethan is chaining him to the the post. Erica trying to make small talk with Boyd, keeping calm even though we can smell the blood lust on her. I listen to Kira stroke Malia's hair back in a calming sense like she once did for me back long ago. I look at Isaac and notice the small flinches and as he shuts his eyes tightly like he is fighting off some memory. I do all I can not to look at her

But it doesn't help. I know what Stiles is doing, I know her pain and anger but it's not part of me. I have a different pain and anger than her. Mine is directed at Darius while hers is directed at herself. I want to hold and tell her she'll be okay, but that will only cause me to be pushed away. 

"Come on, just sit down on the workout bench, and I'll cuff your hands to the sides," Peter says to Isaac.

"Um, I don't think that's really necessary," Isaac says as he looks at the nearly impossible to break iron cuffs and chains, "Can't you just hold me down if I start to wolf out?"

Peters sharp laugh echoed throughout the training room/basement/full moon place,"Oh, you have no idea how much I would love to hold you down."

Isaac grunts in annoyance, "Hey Scott, you'd mind chaining me to this?" 

"What? Why can't Peter?" I ask. I look at Peter who is looking oddly creepy and Isaac looks semi-uncomfortable/annoyed. Oh, yea.

"Never mind, I'll do it," I agree. At least this will make me go five seconds without thinking about why we're chaining up Allison right now. Isaac sits on the bench where we usually lift weight. He has one leg over each side. 

"Ready?" I ask as I hold the iron chains and cuff.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answer unconvincingly. I find area where I wrap and tie the chains around before taking the cuffs to his wrist. I had them locked on tight to where they were digging into his skin. The moon makes us healthier, stronger, and dangerous so right now the fact that Isaac bruises are probably fading underneath his clothes means that he'll be stronger than normal. He growls at the pain.

"Breathe," I say to him. Stiles told me that Isaac's anchors didn't work last time but it may have had something to do with being claustrophobic but I still don't want to take any chances.

"I'm fine," he grunts.

Aiden and Lydia head upstairs to go to sleep or in Aiden's case, watch her sleep. 

"Babe, come on. Breathe, just like we've been practicing," Kira soothes her girlfriend. Malia has actually been doing pretty well on the full moon considering it all, she's been getting better. The only reason we're worrying so much now is because all the stress and stuff going is unsettling and some of us without better control- Liam, Malia, and Jackson- need it this way.

Erica actually is pretty good at self control but ever since her incident with attacking Danny, full moons are hard to control. Same reason goes for Allison, whereas Isaac just has a lot of pent up anger.

"I'm trying, but it's harder than usual," Malia whimpers in obvious distress. Those whimpers would turn into snarls if she didn't hold back.

"Liam, calm down. Everything is fine, okay?" Hayden says to him as he clenches one of her hands,"Liam, loosen your grip a little. You're hurting me."

I see him immediately look guilty and lets go of of her hand.

"I'm sorry," he gasp. 

"Liam, you okay?" I ask my only bitten beta. I feel a pull of protection over him.

"I'll be fine, just keep her safe," he grumbles. 

"You can do that. You're not gonna hurt her," I say to him, "We're not monsters."

"Then why are we chained up like them?" He snaps at me.

"Because we have the capabilities of one, but we care enough to prevent it," I say.

"I don't want to hurt her, but everything in me is screaming to do it," Liam whimpers.

"Listen to her. She's your mate, let your wolf connect to her. The only reason you think you'll hurt is because your so afraid that you will that you won't let it happen," I explain.

"Liam. Babe, you heard him. You're not going to hurt me, I trust you," Hayden comforts trying to touch her boyfriend who pulls back.

"I hurt your hand," He says.

"You started to but stopped," she corrects him. His tension relieves and he takes big breathes till he is calm again. She slowly being her hands up to his face and he lets her hold him while their foreheads touch. I smell the ease and love radiating off the two of them. I turn my back to watch Allison as she winced at whatever was happening in her mind.

"Allison, don't listen to him," Erica says from the other side. It's weird to think that they can both hear the man at the same time but not each other.

"I'm not. It's just so intense and he is antagonizing us with all of this," Alison says to the blonde.

"Wait, he antagonizes you guys? How?" Stiles ask.

"He's in our head and he knows everything. It's not all orders. He likes to manipulate us and use our weaknesses," Erica sasses to Stiles. Maybe it's the moon or Darius or just Erica being Erica. It's hard to know with her sass.

"What does he say?" Stiles growls. I can tell Boyd feels the same protective instincts over his mate as I do with Allison.

"It's not that big of a deal Stiles!" Allison says with a forced reassured tone that makes me feel anything but assured.

 

An Hour passes and so far Liam has only wolfed out a little. His control is getting so much better. Malia is actually doing pretty well too, wolfed out? Sure. Homicidal? No. Kira is keeping her in check though. She hates doing it, but she understands. When Malia gets too hyped up, Kira is forced to touch her with her fingertip and zap her body back to normal. Erica is freaking out, Darius is playing at her mind in ways no one can imagine, she feels like she is hallucinating having a seizure. Jackson is tense and jittery but altogether, he is okay. Isaac on the other hand is losing it slightly on the bench. He has already broken free of the chain causing Peter to have to hold him down while Derek helps tie the chain tighter to the bench, making it stronger. The most disturbing and weird ones of this all though is Allison.

Allison is the most odd because she is completely normal , acting as if nothing is bothering her. 

"What's happening? Why's Erica freaking out and Allison is way too peaceful?" I ask Peter.

"She's not peaceful. She's in a trance. Bite of them are imagining the worst thing happening to them again according to Erica," Peter frowns.

"And when the worst thing is happening to Allison she just...." I press on.

"She freezes," Stiles finishes. I didn't even know he was listening in.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's replaying it, our life there. When any of the pack touched her or well you know, she froze. It's her mechanism for not feeling anything. She wouldn't fight it after the first times. She'd just freeze and go limp like it wasn't actually happening to her," Stiles says with sadness.

"And when they would end it or finish?" I ask. 

"She shut down or she'd get angry," Stiles says. Besides that one time with Isaac, I never really saw her get angry.

"How angry?" I ask.

"You'll see," Stiles answers with no emotion.

"Stiles..." Derek warns.

"I can't promise who she'll be when she snaps out it, but she'll come back. Don't worry," Stiles deadpans. No one answers to that, we just are forced to watch the ones we love chained up and fight for control.

 

"Stiles! Run!" Allison growls the minute after she's out of her trance and Hysteric Erica is being coddled by Boyd on the ground, her claws out. Allison fight against the restrains. Stiles gripped her hand tighter.

"Allison, calm down. You won't hurt me. You never did before and you won't noe,"Stiles says. He has warned me off, telling me to stay calm. Even though every urge I have is to hold her and love her, I listen because he's her brother.

"Really? Then why does does every urge in me scream to rip out your throat and watch you bleed out," She growls as she flashes her fangs. Derek come to restrain her even farther but when his hand come close to where the chain is, she bites his wrist. He quickly pulls away before she can get a good grip.

"Allison think of your anchor," Derek says.

"My brother? You want me to think of him? I'm thinking of how easily my teeth would sink into his jugular and how much blood his body holds as he bleeds out," She laughs coldly. You can see she is fighting the physical wolf but the mental cruel one we have all experienced is leaking out.

"You can do it, fight him," Derek encourages her. She spits on him, a literal spit.

"You're a shitty alpha," she snaps. I look over to see Erica fighting hard to keep her humanity intact. Erica is a fighter, she's wouldn't anything take over her body again if she could help it. That's where her and Allison are different. Allison always imagined herself away from the life she had, while Erica dreamt of how to change it.

"Hey Sis. Remember when we first met. I said I'd take care of you. I thought you were really annoying but I'd take care of you because we had each other. Well, that goes both ways. You have to take care of me too,"Stiles says," I need my sister."

"Stiles, are you that stupid? We're weak. We can't fight this. All this time we've pretended that we could get better and fight him, but he is pack less and still winning. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of losing," she growls.

"You don't get to do that to me," Stiles warns,"We're in this together! You know that!"

"Screw you! I hate you! I hate you all," Allison screams.

"Allison! Stop, you're giving him what he wants," Erica pleads.

"Shut up and just hit him, give him up. It'd be easier for you just to give in," She snaps at Erica. I can tell they're talking about Boyd," Because if you don't, I will! And I won't be gentle!"

I can't take it anymore. 

"Allison! Stop! You need to stop! Come on, we're pack, let us in," I plead as I take a step closer. Her golden eyes glare into me," Let me in."

"I did multiple times," she snaps. Chris eyes widen a little but that doesn't matter at the moment.

"Knock that off," Cora snaps. 

"Knock what off ?"

"This bitch act you have going on. Look what you went through was shit, but we all have been through shit. You need to fight this. We're your pack not him, he never was," Cora snaps.

"Like you can talk you rigid bitch, you're sleeping with a killer," Allison spits out with a voice that doesn't belong to her. Cora was lost for words at this.

"Allison," Chris yells. I still feel the protective urge to punch him for just yelling at her.

"And then there's dad," she spits out.

"Allison. Calm down, this isn't you talking. Think things through," Chris reasons.

"Actually this is me talking dad. I've been trying to become the girl you remember, the girl you think I am, but she's dead. You want to know when she died?" She snaps. We all fall silent at that.

"She died when she felt joy for when someone died. I was so happy when he died, I loved watching Darius rip his throat out and watched as he fell to the floor lifeless and cold," She laughs. None of us but Stiles know what's she's talking about," I was fourteen when it happened. Darius was getting ready for my first time, but his new beta wanted me more. Said my scent was to intoxicating, so he waited till Darius was gone and Stiles couldn't do anything. He came in and started touching me, I cried and pleaded for him to stop, he hit me. Then right when it was about to happen, Darius came in pinned him against the wall and killed him. After that he then shoved me against the wall and raped me the same way he did last night." I don't know what to do, this is as graphic as Allison has ever gotten with us, exposing the true monster Darius is.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sweetie. I'm sorry that all this is happening to you. I wasn't there then, but I'm here now. Just let us help you," Chris pleads to his daughter as he takes steps closer to his daughter.

"You weren't there. Why'd you let them take me?" Allison suddenly cries.

"I'm here now baby, just let me help you," he says as he takes steps close to the girl that is half wolf. 

Once he's a step closer to her, he wraps his arm around her restrained body. For a moment it seems as if we've gotten to her, that she is back until I'm a sudden movement she rips the chains and is trying to attack him. 

I move the fastest I ever have and push him back off her and shove her back. She has her claws out and jumps for me but I'm able to tackle her to the ground. I push her arms to her sides as she jerks underneath me violently. He is roaring in my face, straining her neck to find a way to bite me.

"Allison," I roar now that I'm fully wolfed out, with my eyes glowing a dark red. She stops and stares at me with fear, the once violent wolf cowers and withers beneath me with clear fear and submission. Once she is back to being fully human, she is a sobbing mess, I roll off of her and return to my human state, but I keep one arm wrapped around her. Her small cries are the only thing that fill the silence until she tires herself and falls asleep, curled into me. 

I press our head together and say a small prayer that she won't hear.

"Come back to me."

 

~Aiden~

I'm the first one up, which isn't surprising considering the night they must have had down there. I decide to skip out of bed and make Lydia some breakfast before our appointment that her father is paying (and complaining) about. 

I never met her dad but I can already tell that he's doesn't like me very much. I overheard Lydia and him arguing on the phone last night, I had to resist the urge to fly to Florida or wherever the hell he went to with his mistress and smack him around. I know Lydia is strong and she's over what her father says and does, but that doesn't mean it hurts her any less. Even though she knows I can tell when she's lying she still does lie to me whenever I ask about him. I don't say anything because I think that's what she tells herself to stay strong.

Chris is sleeping on our couch awkwardly and I can smell Scott and Allison upstairs. While Derek and the others are downstairs fast asleep most likely. I'm thankful for being able to control my shift and I did not have to help watch them like Ethan and Cora did.

What does Lydia want for breakfast? She likes blueberries so that's what I'll do, blueberry pancakes. I get out the pancake mix, considering I can't actually make homemade pancakes so the add water and egg will just have to work besides we have so many blueberries here because after a bunch of bickering, Stiles forced Derek to buy what seemed like an endless supply of blueberries.

"Making breakfast?" Cora ask, making me jump a little at the sound of her voice. 

"You're too stealthy, you know that?" I say to her. The thing with Cora and I is that we don't talk. I attempted to kill, I had sex with her, and then I attempted to kill her again. Now she's dating the former boyfriend of the woman who is carrying my child, so yea, we don't talk or chat. 

"So, you're making breakfast for yourself and no one else? Kind of selfish," Cora snickers with a small smile. Making a Hale smile makes you feel like you just stopped world hunger. 

"So what do you suppose I do? Hmm? There's only enough in here to make pancakes for a few people. We have more than a few people," I say to her as I mix the batter.

"Well if that's the case. Make some for yourself and Lydia and make two for me," Cora orders. I cock an eyebrow at her. For some reason it is hilarious to of Cora eating blueberry pancakes on a Sunday morning.

"What?" She ask as she now notices my smirk.

"Nothing," I shrug before turning back to pour the now mixed batter on the pan and plop blueberries into them.

"Weirdo," she sighs as its is silent for a few seconds.

"How'd everything go last night?" I ask. She buys her lip, I know by her scent and expression that whatever happened wasn't good.

"It was rough," She answers.

"I'm sorry. Who was it?" I ask. I pray it wasn't Jackson, that would crush her and honestly I don't want to deal with a crying Cora Hale. Jackson had been dealing with the full moon really well but after everything that has happened we were worried that his anger would get the best of him.

"Allison," She mutters. I nod as if understand what she was going through.

"She okay now?" I ask.

"Depends on you definition of okay," she says as I flip the pancakes so they won't burn.

"I define it as alive and you know semi sane."

"She's alive," Cora says. We stay quiet for a few minutes like this.

"So, are you excited about today?" She smiles at me.

"In a way," I answer.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. I'm excited and I love her and the baby. It's just nerve wracking and I realized how stupid I've been this entire time. I mean we used a lot of protection and she still got pregnant," now I'm ranting," I mean I've slept with a lot of people and I never had to use that much protection. It's terrifying to think that it could've happened before. That it could have been this girl or that girl carrying my child or even-" I realize my mistake when my direction is pointed at her, but she remains unfazed.

"Or even me," Cora finishes.

"Yea," I sigh in shame as i advert my eyes to the awaiting pancakes. I feel really ashamed of my asshole actions I did while in the alpha pack, I didn't rape Cora or anything like that, but I took advantage of her at a vulnerable stage because I was angry at myself for beginning to fall for Lydia and she was upset with Derek or Jackson. So I kind of tricked her into sex with me and then I realized I took Cora's virginity at some dinky ass motel and I left her there alone in the morning. Two days later I tried to kill her.... Again.

"You don't have to feel guilty," she says to me. I force myself to look back at her," Not about the sex anyways."

"I took advantage of you," I say.

"And I had sex with you to piss off Jackson because he was flirting with some random girl. Besides you weren't as douchey as you think you were. Besides trying to kill me and all."

"I left you in a motel room," I say, angry at myself.

"Do you really think I would have wanted to wake up to you? I mean I knew what we did was wrong, besides you paid for the room."

"You didn't deserve it. You deserved to be with Jackson or a good guy for your first time."

"Knock it off. I wasn't some little girl that was all innocent. I knew what I was doing, I wanted it. Besides you weren't violent or rough either. I'm fine. All in all, I wouldn't take it back."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, because I'm not ashamed of it. Maybe I would have liked some things to go differently but I'm not ashamed of it," Cora says honestly. I can't help but stare at her in awe. 

"What?" She ask.

"Nothing. Just um, thanks for talking to me, I guess," I mumble. She laughs at this.

"Get the pancakes before they burn."

 

We hop in Lydia's car after we finish our private breakfast and meet the pack downstairs.

"You guys leaving now?" Ethan ask.

"Appointments at eleven. It's ten thirty now," I answer.

"And nurse McCall does not like it when people are late," Lydia smiles earnings a small one from Scott who seems to look miserable even when he's happy. 

"You okay?" Lydia ask Allison though she knows the omega was clearly not okay. Lydia already knows from Cora and I the events of last night, but I suppose she is asking to be polite. Allison made a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Yes, now go. You don't want to be late," Allison says. 

"We'll talk later," Lydia smiles. Allison nods. 

We walk out of the house to get in Lydia's car. 

"Ready?" I ask her as I squeeze her hand. 

"No, but that doesn't matter now does it," she laughs.

"Not in our lives," I laugh at her as the car starts up.

 

We pull into the parking lot of the hospital and walk into the hospital. It seemed like Sunday wasn't a busy day unlike Saturday's and Fridays that always seems to bring in trouble. 

We walk up to the woman in scrubs behind the table. 

"Um, appointment for Lydia Martin," Lydia clears. The woman looks at us with a sigh as if we are wasting her precious time before checking something on her screen and pulling out the phone.

"Nurse McCall will be with you in a minute," the woman says as she dials a number, I'm assuming to alert Ms.McCall.

We go to sit down but never get the chance because Ms. McCall was here within seconds.

"Follow me," Melissa smiles at us. We start to follow her but then hear a voice.

"Wait, Wait. Hold on," we turn around to see Ms. Martin running towards us in her work clothes.

"Mom, you're here," Lydia smiles at her mom who she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Of course I am. My daughter needs me. And so does Aiden," Ms. Martin smiles at us. I can't help but to smile at her. Lydia drops my hand and flings her arms around her mother who holds her back equally as tight if not more.

Melissa is staring at them in awe. It's a mother thing I think, to look at another mother and see that you're both doing things right. I slightly remember my mother doing the same before another pack ,much like the once living Ross pack, killed them and took us.

"Well, I suppose the room might be a bit cramped but it will do," Melissa smiles as the mother daughter pair part and then begins walking once again.

 

Liam's dad, the doctor, seems nice and non-judging, but then again so is Melissa. I guess they've seen a lot worse than a teen pregnancy and the fact both Natalie and I are here with Lydia might help.

"You've said it's been about a month and a half?" He ask us as he looks at the ultrasound of the baby that is sorta just looks like a blob to me.

"Um yea, about that," Lydia answers. 

The doctor begins asking her a bunch of questions and makes suggestions about diet and all.

"Well, all seems good. Nothing too concerning. It's growing fast which is uncommon but not unheard of as long as it doesn't come too early," he explains. I ignore the last part because the baby will come early and still be perfectly healthy, that's how born weres are. We grow faster and stronger and healthier.

"So for the next few months, we'll do a checkup a month. Sound good?" He ask.

"Sounds perfect," Lydia responds. I nod in agreeance. Ms. Martin thanks Melissa as we head out.

"So you two have a plan?" Ms.Martin immediately ask as we reach outside.

"Yes," Lydia answers confidently. 

"Care to explain it over lunch with me?" Ms. Martin ask us.

"Don't you have work?" Lydia ask.

"It won't miss me for a day," Ms.Martin shrugs. Lydia and I share a look of astonishment. Natalie Martin never misses work.

"That sounds great," Lydia smiles cheerfully. It warms my heart to see her this happy and Natalie isn't just like this to Lydia, for the past half hour she's given me smiles and said nice things.

"Actually, I need to do something. Think you can drop me off," I say. I have an idea. 

"Um yea," Lydia answer, most likely confused to why I can't have lunch with her and her mother.

"Is everything okay?" Ms. Martin ask with concern.

"Yea, I just need to do something," I smile.

"Okay. Well you drop him off and meet me at the tiny little deli next to station in fifteen minutes," Ms. Martin orders her daughter," My treat. Aiden would you like anything?"

"No, but thank you Ms.Martin."

"Call me Natalie," she smiles with earnest eyes.

"Thank you Natalie," I smile right back.

 

I kiss Lydia goodbye as she drives away from the Hale home and goes to meet her mother. I walk inside the house and see that most of the pack isn't here except for Stiles and Scott who are playing video games upstairs and Ethan who is sitting in the couch, Channel surfing.

"Hey, where's Danny?" I ask.

"Family thing. Just me today," he shrugs.

"Want to do something?" I smirk.

"Like what?" He ask.

"Something great, like go race the bikes or something," I smirk.

"We do that all the time. What makes this time so different?" Ethan ask with clear confusion.

"Because this time will be my last time," I say.

"You mean...."

"Yes, after this I'm going to buy a car and sell the bike. I want you there with me, but not until after we have one last bike race just like when we were kids."

"Just like when we were kids."

 

~Derek~

"You can't leave though!" Erica pouts as she hangs onto Braeden using her superior wolf strength to keep her in place. Cora, Jackson, Braeden, Erica, and Boyd are currently at the airport eating cheap airport cafe food before Braeden's flight has to leave.

"Derek, A little help here?" Braeden complains.

"If I make her let go, then Cora will get you," I laugh. For the past hours Braeden has gotten a lot of pack love, she's a favorite in everyone's eyes. The only reason the others aren't here is because they all got separate Braeden time before hand and had to do something else at this time.

"At least Cora would remember I'm still human," Braeden says in discomfort. Sometime Erica plays a little rough.

"Erica, Release," I sigh. Erica lets go with a giggle and Braeden makes an over dramatic gasp for air.

"Oops," Erica shrugs innocently. Boyd wraps his arms around her and pulls her close as he chuckles and kisses her cheek. 

"Yeah, oops," Boyd chuckles.

"You and your pack are going to kill me. I mean I woke up to your boyfriend going through my stuff to find my plane ticket and burn it. He had a literal match in his hand!" Braeden says to me," Good thing I kept it in my bra."

"Malia tried to stick her hand down her shirt to find it," Cora shrugs.

"Malia tried to stick her hand down her shirt for a lot of reasons," Jackson snickers which earns him an elbow in the ribs, he yelps in pain. Braeden rolls her eyes.

"Good thing I know self defense," Braeden smirks. 

"You ever wonder how I survive? I swear there toddlers sometimes," I joke.

"Or maybe you're just old," Erica smirks.

 

"I want picture. Tell Kira to send them. Make sure I see ultrasound photos!" Braeden says to the pack as she reaches the gate.

"Got it," Cora sighs. Braeden is going over the list of everything we must tell her when she leaves.

"Jackson! Take care of Little Hale for me!" Braeden warns the rich kid.

"Always do," he says at the same time I say, "he better."

"Derek make sure you take care of my puppies! Even Scott and the sulking one!" She snaps at me.

"Your puppies will be just fine Brae," I laugh.

"They better be. I expect full reports. I want to also have check ins on Allison which I expect to hear from you Cora! Scott has a lot on his plate," Braeden orders. I swear this woman could be a mother/a general/a wrestler/and a model if she wanted to.

"Yes ma'am," My baby sister sighs.

"Boyd, come give momma a hug!" Braeden orders. Boyd rolls his eyes but does as told. She's so short that it almost looks funny.

"Oh and I have money betting on Emma, I expect to be kept on the loop," Braeden says to Erica and Jackson. What is she talking about? Clearly I'm not the only one who doesn't understand by the looks on Boyd's and Cora's face.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, would you look at that," Erica pipes up.

"Yea, looks like Derek and Braeden need their private bestfriend time. Let's go guys," Jackson says as he ushers the girls out along with Boyd.

"What were they talking about?" I ask.

"Not a clue," she laughs even though I know it's a lie by her heartbeat which actually just means she won't tell me.

"I'm sorry for all the drama that came with the week," I say to her.

"Are you kidding me? I deal with this on a daily basis. Granted I'm usually paid, but I'm paid with love here," Braeden smiles.

"Well, you're always welcome," I smile," Everyone loves you anyways."

"You sure you don't need me to stay and help kick ass?" She laughs.

"There's someone at home waiting for you," I say to her. Her eyes widen in disbelief, please like I didn't know.

"How did you-"

"Brae, I smelt him on you the minute you came in. So tell me who is he?" I ask. She bits her lip.

"He's a werewolf much like yourself. He's a lone wolf by choice. I met him and I fell in love," She says. 

"And you didn't tell me about him and you're trying to stay here because?" I ask.

"Because I haven't felt this way about someone since your brother," she mumbles. Her and Brad, how can anyone forget?

"Go home and love again," I tell her. She looks up at me before jumping into my arms on her tiptoes to reach my neck.

"Stay safe," she whispers.

"I will Brae, I will."


	18. A new understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> Talk of rape  
> Blackmail by an authority figure over a teenager  
> A violent graphic abuse scene.
> 
> Not Beta'd yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late on this, but I made it longer and action packed-ish for you all. And I will definitely attempt to update again this week.

~Allison~

"Awe, it's adorable!" I cheer for Lydia as she shows me the ultrasound. Aiden was currently out and Lydia just came home from lunch with her mother.

"Yea, it's pretty amazing," Lydia smiles.

"Yea," I say as I hand the ultrasound photo back over.

"So, are we going to talk about last night? Stiles filled me in," She says to me. I should know better than to think that I can avoid such an important conversation with Lydia Martin.

"I don't know what took over, I was there and it was me, but it wasn't me. Must be the moon or something," I shrug it off.

"The moon played a part in your physical behavior not the emotional behavior though. You were in pain, you're in pain. It's okay to admit," Lydia says calmly.

"Why does everyone want me to admit it?" I snap.

"Because holding it in isn't healthy. Believe me, I know. Peter was in my brain for way too long," Lydia says.

"Our situations are different. I have the cure for what you didn't. I got raped, you didn't," I snap. I see her deflate for a minute before peeking back up.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know what it means but I still think you should talk to Scott or Marin about this," Lydia says prudently.

"Marin?"

"Not only is she our emissary, but she is also our student counselor. She has a degree in physiology and all that. She helped me a lot," Lydia smiles,"And Malia, and Jackson, and Cora, and Liam, and-"

"I get it. Marin can save the world," I snap. Lydia gives me a pained look and I immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about fixing this. I just need to talk about it without everyone worrying that I will break," Allison explains.

"Alright. So tell me then."

"You know that stuff Isaac is on, for his heats?" I ask. She nods," I want that."

"But why? I mean Isaac is a really weak wolf already. I mean I know that stuff helps him but his situation is different, he doesn't have a mate, you do,"Lydia points out.

"Look, when a female omega goes into heat, their chance to get pregnant by an Alpha especially go up a lot. I don't want Darius to find me during my heat. He'll wound me, yes. But impregnate me? With that and birth control, I should be fine," I shrug, "I'll be weaker but not weaker than Isaac is on it. I'm not abused or lone. I still have a mate and a pack behind me."

"I get that, I guess. In a way. You're doing this because you want to right, not just because you think you have to?" Lydia ask. It's really sweet how worried yet calm she is. She'll make a wonderful mother.

"Exactly."

"Will Scott be okay? I mean Alpha/Omega mates, don't you guys get really connected during the full moon."

"Scott is my mate not my keeper," I feel the need to point out.

"I didn't mean to imply it like that. I just think you should talk to him about it and maybe apologize to Cora and Jackson," Lydia muses as she continues to look at her baby's ultrasound.

"I know. I'll tell him, but he can't stop me from doing anything. And you're right about Jackson and Cora. I'll talk to them when I see them." 

"Who will you talk to when you see them?" Kira ask as she walks in.

"Cora and Jackson. About the full moon. I need to apologize," I say. Kira was there for the whole thing. She gives me a nod of agreement.

 

"Hey, I think we should talk," I say as I get close to Scott's and I shared room.

"Yea, I think so," Scott agrees as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"We are going to get a smoothie or something. I don't think you really want to talk about this here, do you? I mean with all the supernatural werewolf hearing," Scott explains.

"Good point. To the alley?"

"To the alley. Would you be okay hoping on my bike and you know holding onto me?" He ask. He's never had to ask if I was okay with physical contact, in fact I'm usually the one that initiates it, but now I'm not so sure if I am.

"It's only like a seven minute ride, right?" I ask. He nods,"then I'll be okay."

We walk out and grab the helmets off the table. Lydia said this would be a good thing, I agreed, I can't back out now.

 

I manage to cling to Scott but at the same time I didn't, I put space between us, only squeezing on the main road.

Once we reach the alley and park, I immediately jump off the bike as does he. It's awkward and tense, that's never been Scott and I. We were never awkward and tense. We go into the place and find a small secluded table for two and order smoothies. Considering it's a Sunday and late, there are only middle age men on bowling teams here right now.

"So, where do you want to start?" He ask.

"I love you," I say before I can stop it.

"I love you too Allison," he smiles. For a moment he looks relieved until he noticed I'm not,"That's not it, is it?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Tell me what I can do," Scott urges. That's what he doesn't realize, there is nothing he can do.

"Nothing. Stand there and watch then be there afterwards," I say.

"Allison, I don't know if I can do that. I mean I want to be be there with you every step of the way," He says.

"You can't be. Scott I don't want you there for that. Did you see what I did last night? That wasn't the moon or Darius. That was me being angry. We can say it was the moon, but what I told you wasn't a lie. I'm not this innocent little omega that can do no wrong. Why can't you get that? I'm cruel, I want to watch him crumble!and rip his limbs piece by piece. I want him to fall in love with someone and then kill them, I was halfway tempted to kill Stiles so his so called 'should be mate' was dead. I don't want him dead, I want him miserable. That's the difference between you and I," I say to him calmly, "you want him dead or gone, I want him to be hurt. But by hurting other I love, and that terrifies me."

It's silent for a moment, "You won't do it."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because you didn't step in my feet at the dance because I trusted you. You won't hurt or kill any of us now because I trust you," he says. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I need time," I say.

"As long as you come back to me."

 

~Isaac~

"You came back, what are you stupid?" Late snickers as I walk through the door.

"You're still here. Great," I sigh.

"Not for long. Your dad will be home soon though. I was just waiting for you, seeing if you'd actually come home." 

The thought of her being the only one here sets me uneasy. 

"Oh, look at that. It's so cute how antsy you get when I'm here alone, and to think that you're the werewolf," Kate smirks.

"I was pretty werewolf last night when my claws were out and all I thought about was how you would look with a noose tied around your neck," I growl as I flash my eyes.

"Someone's getting feisty, I need to rally you up more often," she says as she puts a hand on my chest. I grab it and immediately throw it off me and watch it fall to her side.

"You should leave," I growl.

"Awh, look at the dilemma you're in. If I stay you're safe from your father and spend the evening with us. If I don't stay, someone gets a little bruised up," she says with a fake pout.

"I said you should leave," I growl at her.

"So where did you end up at? Hm? Who held down the big bad wolf?" She taunts. I listen outside and get the scent of Danielle.

"Danielle is here and my father will be back in ten minutes. So unless you want to kidnap me again, I suggest you don't keep her waiting," I say with a cold look in my eyes. She smirks at me and picks up her jacket.

"Tell your dad to call me. See you around little Lahey," she says as she walks out the door that I'm holding open. Once she's out of it, not even a inch away from it though, I shut it quickly and lock it.

I wait for my dad to come home, expecting the worst. At least he won't kick me out, I guess that's a plus. I make lunch for my dad, deciding it was probably best to do so and probably best to eat it now, just in case.

I hear the car pulling up into the driveway. I feel everything in my body start to freeze up and letting the inevitable fear I've been postponing since yesterday take place. I don't regret what I said. I hate Kate and everything that she has done, but I'm afraid of my father and what's to come because of her.

The engine of the car turning off. The sound of him Stepping out and clothing the door. The walk out of the driveway. Walking up the porch steps to the door. The keys jingling. 

The door opens and his eyes meet mine immediately.

"You walked out yesterday," He says with a cold tone as she walks in and locks the door behind him.

"I needed time," I say.

"Where were you?" He snaps at me. Not yet yelling but not exactly calm either.

" A friend's place," I answer.

"And who is that? One of the sluts that begins with E," He snaps. I but my lip to hold back anything I might say to defend Emma.

"No. Just a friend from lacrosse," I answer. I mean I'm not lying. Emma was around but I wasn't staying with her.

"You don't decide when you leave this house. You understand me? If I wanted to keep you in here all the time, you would do it dammit! Kate deserves a freaking apology too! You realize how disrespectful you were!"

"I'll apologize to her later," I sigh. That's when the first punch comes. I didn't even notice he had walked closer towards me before. I stumble back a little at that. 

"You realize how pissed I was? I was about ready to call the sheriff's station and file in another missing report." He screams. His hand finds my hair as he pulls it down. I decide it's quicker to act like it did a lot of damage and drop to the ground like I did when I was younger when he did this.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps at me as I grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry," I grit out. It was both a lie and not a lie. I don't feel bad about leaving, I feel bad about what it did to him. 

"Shut up," he yells at me as his boots meet my side, the wet mud on it probably stained the shirt. I groan in pain as I try to move or shift into a comfortable position but reveal my side to him, allowing a sharp kick to my ribs.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He says as he takes a kick to the same place once he saw how easy the area bruised.

"Dad, please, I think it broke," I whine in utter pain as the prudent sound of a crack comes from the ribs. He laughs and sets his foot against the area and presses down barely, this sends a sharp pain throughout my body . I can't stop the scream that comes out.

"Shut up boy. You want neighbors to hear? They sure don't," My dad says. I don't know where his feet find next or how I manage to crawl away when he looks away for a split second. 

I get to the stairs before a chair is crashed right above me and the prices of wood fall all around. The sound of his footsteps find me and yanks me back by my foot. I scramble to try and get away but once what I think was the leg of the chair finds my back. I groan in psi and try to roll over but instead a receive a sharper whack on the back of my head, plastering me to the floor. I decide it's best to go limp and just let it all happen. Piece by piece. 

I turn over once they stop and get punched across the face. The blows continue until his knuckles are a little bloody. I'm pretty sure my nose is bleeding, and I taste a little blood on my lip.

"Let's go," He says as he jerks my already bruised shoulder up and I let him. He drags me by my cheap clothing, and thankfully not by my hair, to the stairs. 

"Do you need a push or will you actually walk down yourself?" My father spits at me.

"I'll walk." I answer. I trudge down the stairs fastly, worried if I was slow he would throw me down. This is the worst, when I'm so broken and hurt that I go into my biggest fear voluntarily because I know I can't fight it but I'm left to deal with the consequences.

My father is close behind me.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you," I hear him grumble. My mother is dead now though, so does it really matter?

We get closer to my tiny coffin and he pushes me harshly towards it," Open it," he demands.

I feel every bone in my body ache from the beating, one of the worse I have ever gotten. 

"I said open the damn freezer Isaac," he screams. I flinch and jump a little at the scream but quickly open the lid. I regret it immediately, maybe I can still find a way out of all this.

"Get in." 

"Dad, Please I-"

"I said get in. Do I need to repeat myself for the second time? Are you stupid? Get in the freaking freezer," my dad shout and I oblige by as slows as possible getting in the top small space.

He didn't even look at me as he closed the lid, he just did. I would like to think that I'd heal faster and it wouldn't hurt this much but because of my omega status and other things, I don't heal fast and I'm not that strong, but this time it was different. And right before he closed the lid I realized what it was. Along the lining on the top of the freezer lid was mountain ash.

I only noticed this right before he shut me inside. I felt my werewolf power leave me and my body go weak.

"Dad, please stop. I really need out," I pant in utter fear. How did I not notice the scent ,that is now trapping me, before? Kate must have done it. I try to push against it but it's too cramped and I'm too weak, besides the chains and lock are already wrapped around it.

"You need to learn Isaac," my father says before his footsteps walk away.

I feel myself getting my weaker by the minute and the already muggy air in her is now becoming potent.

"Dad, I really need out," I scream as my body thrashes against the concrete, bruising and scratching my body up into oblivion. And they seemed to hurt more than usual.

voices defended into my head, haunting me.

I hear my mother and brother telling me I killed them, my father telling me that I would die here, Kate saying that god damn name.

All at once it stopped and I went limp.

 

 

Lights shined in my eyes, it wasn't the dingy dark orange glow from the basement either. It was fluorescent and blue.

"Patient is awake and responsive at time 9:20 am, Monday," a woman's voice said and suddenly the light turns off. The noise of paper rustling , beeping machines,and people coughing lead me to think I'm in the hospital but why? I'm a werewolf, I should be fine. I can take a few punches .

"Isaac, right?" The nurse ask as I attempt to push myself up in the hospital bed but can't succeed because of my wounded ribs. I look around before answering her and see that I'm hooked up to an IV machine and wearing a patient's gown.

"Why am I here?" I ask the nurse I recognize as Scott's mom. Scott told me that she knew about werewolves and us, but she didn't know me except for the few times I came in with a small broken bone.

"You came in yesterday. Your father brought you in seeing as you apparently went into shock and became unresponsive, I didn't even think you were breathing, but you were, barely," the nurse says.

"Where's my dad?" I ask, she ignores me as the doctor walks in.

"She told you the reason you were brought in not everything we did. Isaac, you had for broken ribs, multiple welts and cuts stricken across your back, a minor concussion, bruising and small minor cuts all around your body. Not to mention a black eyes, a bruised nose, a cut lip, and fractured collarbone," the doctor list off.

"Where's my dad?" I ask again, louder this time. All I want is a drink of water.

"When was the last time you had a checkup? The normal kind? Where you get your vaccinations?" My doctor ask.

"I don't know, awhile ago," I say in annoyance.

"You were 12 last time you had a check up, but not since you came to the hospital with a minor injury over the years. We have you the shots you needed."

"Where's my dad?" I ask in annoyance. No one answers me. The doctor mumbles a few things I wouldn't hear if not for wolf hearing. He jots them down.

"Patient is irritable and persistent to know about father," he mutters to himself.

"We have someone waiting outside to see you. I think they can answer many of your questions as long as you answer theirs," The doctors says before walking off.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The nurse as as she helps me sit upright in a comfortable position.

"Tell me where my dad is," I say to her.

"Anything I can get you?" She ask again. So this is where Scott gets that stupid moral stubborn streak.

"a drink of water and food," I sigh. At least I'd be able to eat, if I was brought ins Sunday and now it's Monday then I was here for about 12 hours without food.

"I can do that," She's says as she takes out a walkie talkie and says something into it, probably my room number and some code for meal time.

"Okay, I'm gonna let them in and leave now," she says as she gets up and walks towards the door.

"Who is 'them'?" I ask. She doesn't answer and just opens the door. The sheriff and a woman in a pants suit comes in as she walks out, shutting the door behind her.

"Isaac," the sheriff greets.

"Hello sir," I gulp. I wasn't stupid, I knew where this was headed. I know what that woman most likely is but I have a small hope that she isn't what I think, but an even smaller part of me hopes that she is.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman as she pulls out a chair to sit next to my bed and the sheriff stands behind her.

"I'm Mrs. Ramirez and I'll be your social worker," she answers. 

"I don't need one," I say.

"Yes, you clearly do," the woman challenges back.

"I got jumped," I answer. 

"You got beaten," she sasses," Look kid. I have been doing this for ten years. I know an abused kid when I see one just like you probably know an abuser when you see one."

"Where's my father?" I ask louder this time.

"At the station, waiting," the sheriff answers.

"So kid, I need answers and for you tell me what he did," she says. I clench my jaw.

"Does he drink?" She ask. I clench my jaw tighter.

"He can't beat you into shock and make you quit breathing like that. You would have fallen unconscious first, so how did that happen?"she presses. I clench my hand and she looks down to them, I know what she sees. I tell many people that I dug graves and for some reason that why my nails turn into this.

"Why are you nails and fingertips like this Isaac?" She ask.

"I dig graves, it what I do," I answer.

"Don't lie to me. Look, I hate attitude but I really hate teenage attitude," she says.

"Well then I'd say you have a poor choice in career," I sass. I need to look like I antagonize fights. Maybe she'll just assume I have a loud mouth that get me in trouble.

"Look we're going to go to the house soon, so tell what will I find. Because either way I'll find out. I have pictures and plenty of hospital reports from the nurse and here to prove to anyone that you get abused."

"Maybe I just like trouble," I say.

"You're a good actor kid. But tell me what I'll find. Actually I'll tell you what I think I'll find," she dares me before continuing," I think I'll find Jack Daniels or some other rum of sorts. I think I'll find a broken chair seeing as I know the difference between object and a belt and what it does to your back. I think I'll find muddy boots that stained your shirt while he kicked you, I think I'll find a house that you take care of and not him. I think I'll find evidence of whatever made you go into shock. Actually I have an idea of what happened though I haven't had them check but I can assume."

"Oh, I would love to hear your theory," I mock.

"Would you like for me or you to tell him what we are both thinking sheriff?" She ask the sheriff. I stiffen up a little at him. Authority males and I don't work out well.

"Isaac," he sighs. You can tell he is having trouble putting the words together," Did your father ever force you into any sexual -"

"What? God, no," I yell in pure disgust. That's honestly what they thought. I see the sheriff sigh in relief.

"You care about you dad? You don't want to see him get hurt, right?" The social worker ask with determination. I look at her warily before she continues," Then tell me whatever the bastard did to make you go into shock or so help me god, I will lie to the author tie and say he raped you. I will make sure you can't testify and that you end up in place where they force you to go to therapy even if I find the real reason."

I don't see the sheriff flinch or move. Was this their plan? Some social worker she is. There is no skip in her heart beat. I look at the sheriff in disbelief.

"They aren't nice to child molesters in prison," he shrugs.

"Are you seriously threatening me?" I snap at them.

"I'm giving you a choice," she says, "what cruel thing did he do to make someone go into shock?" She ask. I clench my jaw and realize that I'll be forced to tell her or my dad would get longer in prison and have a target on his back.

"Check the basement," I grit through my teeth. She writes it down in her notebook.

"Now we're getting somewhere. So tell me when did it start?" She ask.

"Mom died, it happened. Brother left and died, it got worse," I force myself to answer. I really don't feel like testing this woman's patience anymore than I have.

"You ran away, right?" 

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Panics attack."

"What triggered it?"

"That I honestly don't know . So where am I ending up at hm? I have no family to go to," I say to them.

"We're figuring something out. Until we know a place to send you, there is a group home a couple towns over. You'll stay there a week at most," Ms. Ramirez answers. 

"Fine. One condition," I say. She gives me a look like I was really testing her patience," Don't give guardianship to Kate Argent."

~Scott~

After my talk with Allison, I go home and crash for about an hour before head to Chris house in Peter's car. The older isn't there but I need to watch out for her and Peter's car is a lot more comfortable than my bike for these missions.

I made progress with Allison today, we are nowhere near finished but slow progress. I get a call from my mom.

"Hello mother," I laugh as I answer the phone.

"Isaac Lahey is a werewolf, right?" She say immediately. She has that worried mother ton in her voice.

"Yes," I answer cautiously.

"Then why is he lying in a hospital bed in unresponsive shock mode with wounds and injuries littering his body? I thought werewolves heal!" She yells at me. I know she is now worried that something is wrong with us all, and that we might be in danger. 

"Isaac is a different case. He's an omega like Allison but whereas she heals and goes into heat and everything. She also takes care of herself. He doesn't," I answer.

"So nothing is wrong with the werewolves? You're safe?" She ask. Well, I'm never safe, but I'm safer. Of course, I won't tell my mother that. She would freak out more than she does already.

"Yes mom. I'm safe and so are the rest," I answer.

"And Allison?" She ask. My mom took an immediate liking to Allison when I introduced them and explained it all. It broke her heart to know what happened to Allison.

"She's hurt but safe right now."

"Keep her that way."

"Okay. But what's wrong with Isaac?" I ask. Isaac and I aren't what I would call friends, but I don't want him in too much immediate life threatening danger, in fact I wish I could help him, but he would never allow that.

"He's stabilized now, still in shock, but atleast he is breathing normal. His wounds and injuries are being treated. Although, those should heal faster right?"

"Yea, about a week at most."

"Scott, I've seen him before what I'm guessing the bite. He always came on disheveled and quiet. Liam's dad and the other have their suspicions and did as protocol said and called the authorities and state. Just answer this for me, is he-"

"Yea," I answer before she ask what I already know. Mom always handles each of her patients situations differently and they affect her differently, especially abuse victims. I think she feels the need to help them after surviving my dad verbal/ borderline physical abuse, though he sobered up now, "I'm guessing it isn't supernatural."

My mom knows how differ between normal and abnormal now. She knows most the time abnormal look like a animal attack or they don't come in at all- alive. I know if Darius/or Kate did this, Isaac would be anywhere but the hospital," Nope."

"Okay, I'm sending Peter to watch and make sure nothing supernatural comes in." I say to her.

"Okay, hunny. Stay safe. Love you," she says to me.

"I love you too mom," I say back before hanging up and trying Peter.

 

Around 5 on Monday morning I see Chris's lights come on twice, meaning I can leave. Thankfully being a werewolf saves me from physical exhaustion, but sadly not mental exhaustion. I need at least an hour of rest before school.

I get to my place and txt the pack saying I'll be in at 7, don't wait for me and that Peter can keep my bike for the day. That's just proves how exhausted I am.

 

I wake up at six and make myself Cheerios happily. It's a good brand of cereal.

 

Math sucks, Darius is taunting us as he walks up and down the aisle placing small touches, that just look like touches nothing else. But it sets us all on edge. 

I see Erica and Allison both struggling to maintain themselves with being that close to him. They have to resist the mark that is probably burning into them. It's hard for me too, I have to resist the urge to kill him. It will be my first kill ever if I do, and I think I can live with it.

It really make me mad when I see Darius place his hand on Allison shoulder, making us all glare at him. She winces a little at the touch but make it look like she just wasn't excepting the physical contact, but we all know the real reason. I think I heard Stiles let off a soft growl.

Once math is over, Allison rushes out of the room and we all follow in tow. Kira and Lydia take her to the ladies bathroom while us guys and the other girls wait outside. This is when I notice Stiles missing, it doesn't take genius to figure out where he must be and that Darius is blocking it. I make a quick run back to the school halls and find his room, breaking the lock on it to see Stiles and Darius fighting, Darius is winning as he has Stiles pinned down under him with a deranged look of pride on his face while Stiles snarls at him in anger.

I make my advantage and throw him off of Stiles and into the wall. Stiles jumps up immediately.

"Not very nice to interrupt Scott," he snarls at me as his true wolf emerges, uglier than Deucalion's. Both Stiles and I have shifted into our were forms as well.

"Should have locked the door," I say nodding off to the now broken lock. He lets off a sick sense of laughter.

"Sorry, it's just after everything with Allison, I seem to have forgotten that sometimes you guys are on the lookout." He says and with that I find myself hurling into him.

A fight break out among us and soon out scents are blocked. It's stupid, considering this will be the first place they would check, but I guess he is going on last chance or whatever. He is trying to burn the mark into me I think, but it's a fair fight right now.

"She was so helpless Scott, your brave hunter," He says to me as Stiles jumps on his back in attempt to get him off me.

"I'm going to kill you," I mutter to him as Stiles is saying the same thing just as venmous as I. 

"I can't wait to have my own true alpha under my control," He says but soon he Stiles is thrown off of him and Darius is against the wall by Derek.

He kick Derek off of him and jets out, like a coward.

"He ran," I say.

"He was weak, outnumbered, and smart," Derek answers before looking at Stiles and I,"Okay tweedle dum and tweedle dee, which one of you started it?"

We both pointed at eachother.

 

~Emma~

"What makes you think you're qualified for the job?" The senior girl I know from school ask as she interviews me. She was really way too professional about this. Like it was just a coffee shop that her parents owned.

"I know how to work a coffee maker?" I say with a small smile.

"It's about a lot more than coffee," the girls snaps.

"Right, my apologies," I frown. Who put the stick up her butt?

"You seem to have good grades but why were you fired from your last job?"

"Um, bad business there," I say.

"I don't believe you but I like your shoes so you start on Wednesday," the girl smiles at me.

"Great. I, um, won't disappoint you," I shrug. She smiles at me before getting up and returning to her work. I get up and walk out of the house to run into Stiles and Derek.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I ask them.

"Getting coffee for the pack. Probably the same thing you were here for," Stiles laughs.

"Actually.... Mister sassy ass, I came in here looking for a job and I got it," I smirk at him.

"Wait, you have a job?" Stiles ask in disbelief. I almost crack up in laughter.

"Yes I have a job. Most teenagers do. Examples would be; Scott at the vets, Erica at the mall, Boyd at the ice rink, and Isaac digs graves. I'm sure there's others but I don't have to know everybody's job," I smile at him. Stiles looks at me in curiosity.

"What?" Derek ask.

"I want a job," Stiles declares.

"Ew, who wants a job?" Derek frowns.

"I agree with Derek on this one," I laugh.

"Well I want a job," Stiles says.

"Why?" I ask, because seriously jobs suck.

"I don't want to mooch off Derek my whole life. I want to be independent and learn. I didn't have that for a long time," Stiles frowns.

"Do you even know what you want to be when you grow up?" I ask.

"I've always liked the detective stuff. I grew up on Scooby-Doo and reading Nancy Drew and Sherlock. Besides my dad is-I mean- was- I mean- you know what I mean, He's a cop," Stiles answers. I nod and bite my lip at the mention of John.

"Then go to college and major in whatever that major would be. Don't get a job at the coffee shop. I'll pay for whatever you need," Derek says. Clearly he didn't understand what Stiles meant.

"Derek, I want this. I want to have a sense of achievement. I want to learn and make my own money too," Stiles insist.

"I don't know with Darius running around and everything," Derek sighs.

"That's why I have Emma! We'll look out for one another and maybe Lydia will want a job here to," Stiles says with merriment.

"I can't see Lydia working here but I think it's a good idea. Let's see if we can talk her into giving you the job and putting us in the same shift. I'll look out for you and you look out for in case Kate or something ridiculous," I smile. Stiles and I both give Derek a pleading look.

"Fine, but he's driving with you," Derek sighs. I follow them in to talk to my soon to be boss about getting Stiles a job.

 

"Hey John, I got the job," I smile as I walk in for dinner," My friend, Stiles, even has the same shift as me. We both applied."

"Stiles? Right, forgot about him," John frowns. I didn't even realize what I did when I said it.

"Um yea, sorry. I know I shou-"

"It's okay. He's your friend and that's his name," John manages to smile.

"You okay?" I ask. Whenever I mention Stiles he looks sad and he doesn't mask it because he knows he doesn't have to, but this time it seems like he has to force the smile out.

"Stiles and the others are the ones that you met through Isaac, right?"

"More like I met Isaac, met them and then met Isaac again," I laugh awkwardly.

"But your friends with them again right? And you and Isaac are-"

"Just friends for now, again. Why?" I ask.

"Good, he'll need friends after this," John says in the midst between father and sheriff mode.

"Why?" I ask in curiosity. I knew Isaac wasn't there today but I heard he just got sick.

"Just trust me in this one, okay? Don't push anything just be his friend. Got it?" John states with concern.

"Is Isaac okay?" I ask. He doesn't answer verbally but he gives me this look and I know the answer. I remember him saying once that there was never any real police work in this town, well, look like he found it.

I nod as if I know what he means and we eat in silence.

 

"You need to talk to John," I say Tuesday morning the minute I see Stiles.

"Excuse me?" He ask.

"John, your father. The secret is killing me," I say urgently.

"I told you when the time is right," Stiles say in annoyance as he wants to walk over the pack but I'm stopping him.

"For you Stiles. When the time is right for you! He needs you now!" I state.

"He has a surrogate kid right now he'll be fine," Ouch, I know that shouldn't hurt so much but it does. I never considered myself the surrogate kid. Clearly, Stiles sees where he went wrong,"I didn't mean it like that."

I bristle it off," Whatever, look he just- he feels like he is failing. There's a lot going on and I heard him over talking about decking from the Sheriff position. He feels like he failed you and the town."

"What?" Stiles ask in alarm.

"He needs his family. John and I are close but we're not....that....yet."

"I don't know, it might not be safe," Stiles says.

"Look. You'll be with me half the time and The McCalls love near by like 2 blocks over."

"I'll- can I have some time to think on it?" Stiles ask. I nod.

~Cora~

Surprisingly, Darius wasn't at school today. I don't know if I consider that a worry or a blessing.

LaCrosse practice seemed to run smoothly though, Isaac still wasn't at school though so that was a small worry that maybe Darius had gotten to him at the hospital but Peter and Melissa are both in watch and have said they see no signs. The argent house had me worried but I remember once trying to sneak in and I almost lost a foot.

After lacrosse practice, I couldn't find it in myself to care who saw me, as long as it wasn't Kevin Sawyer who seemed to not be her at the moment. Once I saw most of the player walk out, and only a few of the pack and maybe some others would still be I here. I try to think back to what Lydia said, confidence is key little Hale, take the world in stride.

And that is exactly what I plan on doing as I stealthily sneak into the men's locker room. I see Danny get a look at me while I get a look at his abs and Damn. Surprisingly Jackson hasn't noticed me yet and I plan to keep it that way. He's going to be the third to leave when I jump out at him. He's about to say something but I put my finger to his lips and push him back further from anyone's notice.

I mouthed the word I knew he would love, sex.

He smirks and nods, Danny being the only one to catch our eyes as he continues to walk out, leaving us to be the only ones left. He locks the door immediately.

When he turns around I take the chance to jump up on his body.

"Someone's eager," he says as he takes hold of my butt.

"Are you complaining?" I smirk, not even bother to deny my need for him right now.

"Never," he smirks. I dodge in for a kiss and it's rough and needed he walks me over and holds my body up against the locker. I expect it to be awkward but it's not. He holds my body in a way that doesn't make it hurt against the rough cool metal.

"We-need-to-get-these-clothes-off," I pant breathlessly between the deep kiss as he squeezes my butt.

"Couldn't agree more," he says as he drops my legs and slams me into the nearby wall. I immediately throw off my light blue sweater (forced to wear by Lydia) as he goes for my skinny jeans and I kick off my converse.

He is on his knees, rubbing his fingers over my underwear like a tease.

"But- what about-about your- uh-" I can't finish my sentence with him teasing me like that.

"Cat got your tongue Cora?" He teases.

"Asshole," I moan out. He slips my underwear off and slides them to the ground. I put my thighs over his shoulders and he grips my hips to keep me ahold as he eats me out.

Jackson has a very talented tongue. Swiping at the right place left and right. Sucking on my clit so I have to hold in my loud moans.

"Jackson," I moan out. I feel his smirk and his lips do that vibrating thing that I love so much.

It's mins until I'm coming. He sets me down and smirks at me while all I'm wearing is a bra.

"Mind returning the favor?" He ask with a sly grin. I smirk right back and reach behind me to unhook my bra and let it drop in front of me. His eyes do the same.

"It'd only be fair."

 

Rosie is honestly the sweetest woman around, when Jackson parents are off on trips to work or finding themselves in the Bahamas, She's the one who takes care of him since he was a kid. She knows Lydia's full name, what medicine Jackson was allergic too , and what kind of pickles Danny liked on his sandwich. I haven't met Jackson's parents officially since we began dating but I met Rosie and she was more of Jackson's mother than Jackson's adoptive mother ever was.

When we want it to just be us, we come here and just hang out for a little while.

"Jackson, have you asked Cora of she was staying for dinner or not?" Rosie's says to us as we watch TV and she was about to start laundry.

"Not yet ma'am," Jackson grumbles.

"I thought I taught you better than that boy," I see Rosie shake her head and I can't help but giggle at Jackson, the big bad Kanima, being bossed around by a five foot woman with a wooden spoon as her best defense mechanism.

"Cora, would you like to stay for dinner?" Jackson ask.

"Well since you asked so nicely," I smirk as I shoot a grin back to Rosie.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again Jackie, this one is good for you, don't screw it up," she orders as she smacks the back of Jackson head. I throw my head back laughing at that and she walks away.

"She likes you too much," Jackson rolls his eyes.

"I think she's sweet," I smile at him.

"Yea, well I think you're a pain in the ass," he smirks.

"I heard that!" Rosie yells from the other room. He groans while I laugh some more.

 

I txt Derek and tell him that I'll be home later than expected and Jackson will be with us tonight. After eating a delicious meal that Rosie made, we all sit down and chat while watching reruns of full house and eating Rosie's homemade cookies.

A knock descends on us which is weird. 

"Who could that be?" Rosie ask, confused before she gets up to see it. I get a scent of expensive perfume and wine. I look at Jackson whose face is drained of color.

"What? Who is it?" I ask, but the. I hear Rosie's voice.

"Mr. and Mrs.Whittemore. You're home early."

I look at Jackson who seems nothing but pained. I know his parents aren't parents of the year but he should show a little spark of interest.

"Spain was lovely but Bill has a client comming up in New York soon so I'm thinking Paris next for me, but we wanted to stop by," Mrs.Whittemore's voice rings out as fast footsteps descend upon us. She takes one look at me I utter confusion.

"Hello dear," Her mother smiles to her son, but there is no movement on either side for physical contact.

"Son," Mr.Whittemore says after her.

"Mother, Father. How was Spain?"

"Interesting although there winery's have gone down the drains over there," Mrs. Whittemore says as she looks me up and down. I feel suddenly self conscious about my appearance. Which never happens. The married pair are stunning, especially Ms.Whittemore herself with pale porcelain skin, dark green eyes, and dirty blonde hair pulled into a tight professional ponytail while she wears a dress that probably cost more than the school.

"Did you receive our post cards?" His father ask.

"Yes, thank you," Jackson answers. His mother continues to look at me.

"Dear, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Mrs.Whittemore ask with judgment clear in her voice. Jackson stands up and I follow in pursuit. The coffee table is the only thing between us and the married couple.

"Cora this is my parents, Olivia and Bill Whittemore. Mom,Dad, this is my girl friend, Cora Hale," he introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say as I hold out my hand to shake theirs. Neither of them do so I bite my lip and let it drop awkwardly back to the side.

"I'm sorry. Girlfriend? What happened to Lydia?"

"I told you, we broke up about six months ago and I found a new girlfriend," He says.

"Oh, you were being serious?" She says as she looks at me in disdain. I can't blame her. I'm wearing only mascara, a sweater, and skinny jeans with what once was white converse but now are a dirt covered and fading to yellow pair of converse," What a shame. I liked Lydia, she was Ivy League material."

"Wait, I'm sorry. Hale? As in related to Derek Hale and part of the Hale fire?" He ask. 

"Father!" Jackson yells.

"It's only a question Jackson," his father butts back.

"Um, it's okay. Yea. I was a kid when it happened and I survived but I lived elsewhere for a while until I moved back in with my brother, Derek."

"Oh, so you and your brother have all that money?" His mother ask.

"Um, yea. It's actually Derek's and my uncles. I mean I could have some if I wanted too, but I don't see the reason for needing it all when I could easily earn just the right amount for myself," I explain.

"Cora doesn't feel the need to be extravagant," Jackson answers.

"I should actually go soon," I say. I get the feeling that Jackson isn't staying the night tonight and as much as I want to stay and cuddle right up to him, I don't want to be under his parents microscope anymore for now.

"I'm feeling awfully tired, I think we should sleep soon. Walk Cora out would you Jackson?" His father ask.

"Excellent idea. Oh and Cora. We'd like to meet you. Jackson invite her to the inn restaurant and we'll get to know her better," his mother says with a calculating look.

"That'd be great, um but I should leave now. I'll see you then."

 

Jackson and I are waiting outside the house and I don't want to leave him.

"Sorry about that," He says.

"It's fine. They seem nice," I say uneasily. I'm not a good liar.

"No they don't," he says. I choose not to respond because nice or not, they're his parents and they take care of him or at least have Rosie take care of him.

"I love you," I say to him. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes that neither of his adoptive parents are lucky enough to have.

"I love you too," he says as he pulls me in for a soft kiss.

~Malia~

I walk downstairs late Tuesday evening, thinking I'm the only one down here, but unfortunately I'm wrong.

"Hello daughter," Peter's voice rings out.

"I just came down for a drink of water. You can return to being the asshole you are once I leave," I snap at him. Satin in a v-neck.

"Why? Just stay. We should attempt to form a father- daughter bond. Makes us stronger, Right?" There it was again stronger. He wants to form a bond to be stronger, to have more strength.

"I think you'll be just fine," I say as I begin to walk off.

"Did you know I had a daughter before the fire," Peter calls out, making me stop in my tracks. The fire from five years ago.

"I'm sorry," I apologize but not to him, to the little girl he lost. He seems to understand that.

"She'd be eleven now. Her name was Tara," He says to me. I bite my lip and cast my eyes elsewhere,"I'm sorry Malia. For the family you lost. For the family you never met. The family you have."

"I have the pack," I remind him.

"True, but I'm not talking about pack. I'm talking about parents and children," he replies.

"That only matters to the parents," I respond both he shakes his head.

"We told everyone our biggest fear, don't try to lie to me and say it doesn't affect you," He says. I bite my lip.

"Yea, and you told me yours. They weren't the same," I spit back with a more harsh tone than I meant to have.

"My fear changed once my biggest fear came true," He says to me.

"And that was?"

"Losing my family. My daughter and mate. All I had left was anger and power. Once I got it, I don't want to let go," He explains to me.

"You killed your niece, attempted to kill the ones I care about. Attempted to kill me. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you," I snap at him.

"I wasn't going to kill you. You have and her have the same smile, even with the age difference," he mutters. It's silent for a moment.

"I can't be her. If that's what you're trying to say. I'm not your second chance or your replacement. I have a dad. My adoptive dad and yes he may be a little off, but he loves me and I love him."

"That's not what I'm saying. I know I can't be dad now. But I'd like a part of your life. A bond," He says.

"You have to earn it, you know. You can't just attempt to have a heart to heart with me and I'll say yes. It's not working like that," I declare.

"I understand," He nods.

"Good," I say and there is suddenly a silent void that fills the air and I remember what I actually came down here for," Well as much fun as it has been, it's getting late and I'm tired. So I'm just gonna go get what I'm came here for and then go back upstairs to see my girlfriend."

He moves out of my way and I go to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Once I have it, I make my way out and see Peter is still sitting on the couch reading a book. I choose not to say anything and walk toward the stairs. After the first few steps I freeze in my pace at the gentle sound of Peter's voice.

"Good night Malia," He says. I don't respond but keep walking.

 

"What took you so long?" Kira giggle as I walk into our room. She's laying on the bed not even trying to be sexy but her white tank top and pink PJ short are mouth dropping.

"Peter attempting to have a heart to heart," I say as I plop on bed next to her.

"What do you mean?" She ask as she sits up straighter and I decided to nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck as she puts an arm around me.

"Says we should form an actual father daughter bond, makes us stronger and all that," I say.

"And what do you think?" She ask.

"I don't know. I don't want to form a bond just because he wants power. Power just makes him even more power hungry. And I don't want him to hurt the pack," I explain.

"But what about you separately?" She ask. I shrug.

"He told me about his daughter. She would be eleven now about the same age as my adoptive little sister would be," I say to her.

"You miss her?" She ask.

"She was young. Too young when she died," I say,"both of my sisters were."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't anything," I say.

"It's just something people say Mal," She says as she strikes my hair.

"That's stupid," I mutter.

"Yea, it is."

~Darius~

After realizing how weak I was becoming focusing all my energy on Erica and Allison, I've decided I need strength and power in numbers.

I see the rogue group of hunter in the woods. Most have left town leaving about nine left. But I only want three. As quick as I can I go around and shots are fired but I'm too tricky and they miss. I kill six and I'm faced with the three I want; Kate,James, and Danielle.

"I'm not here to harm you," I say.

"You killed my friends. Why shouldn't we kill you?" Kate says as she points the gun at me.

"Distraction, I distract them. Besides were they really you're friends?" I ask. Danielle glares at me.

"What do you want?" She ask.

"Same thing you want but we have different ways. I want you to be my betas."

"That's ludicrous!" James exclaims. He's really an idiot but he'll provide strength and intimidation.

"Is it? Consider this, you'll be powerful and in charge beside me. You want to end the werewolf kind but what if you could control it. Decided who stays and works for you and who goes. Packs across the nation. We'll have one of the most powerful loyal pack under our control while we decide who else we rule over. Consider it being like werewolf royalty," I explain.

"Didn't you kill your last betas," Kate's snaps.

"Only because it was needed besides, I wouldn't kill you all. I need you. Think of it. Powerful hunters that do this for the good of humanity or not. Doesn't really matter to me," I say.

"And if we don't agree?" Kate ask with her gun still pointed at me.

"You will," I say to her," I'll even let you all pick a favorite but when I need them, I'll need them. But I'll make sure they aren't harmed." They all look at me curiously.

"Think on it. I'm sure you know where to find me," I wink and then I'm off.

 

I'm called later that day. 

"We want in, but we have questions and rules," Kate says over the phone. I don't bother asking how she got my number.

"Of course," I say to her.

"Okay, meet where you saw us last," she demands.

 

I meet them in the woods and they have guns at their sides. 

"You know who's mine," Kate answers," and you know who I want dead. I should have finished what I started."

"Couldn't agree more," I smirk.

"I want the alpha," Danielle says as she looks at her nails.

"Understandable."

"And you?" I ask as I look at the male hunter.

"If I can't kill her little bitch, I might as well choose one of my own. I want the Hale girl. She's got a lot of fire in her," He smirks.

We work out the rest. Packs that we will kill and pick that control. They say I can't mark them, and I'm okay with that.

"We will have two more betas. They'll be teens," I say.

"What? Why?"

"Relax, they will be expendable. They won't get your perks. I'll protect you three. They don't matter as much. I just need teenagers to keep eyes on them and egg them on," I say and explain my plan to them.

 

On Tuesday I miss school with my three hunter betas and my two teenaged ones, Elena and Kevin.

I have a pack now, and I'll receive even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, that happened.
> 
> Darius and the hunter are teaming up and Kate is now a wolf along with her friends. And then so are Kevin and Elena. I'm not sure if I made this known or not, but they aren't good people. So what do you think they have in store?
> 
> Allison and Scott are sort of working things out, but they need to work through this, it is not an easy healing process.
> 
> Isaac is in the system now so what does that mean for him, Peter, Emma, and Kate? Yea, I mean I figured it was time to pull Mr.Lahey out of there. And we'll meet some new charcters (they won't be around for long) at the group home.
> 
> Stiles and Emma moments are sometimes fun to work with. The sheriff and Stiles will meet eachother in the next chapter!
> 
> So I brought in the Hale women! 
> 
> Cora is going to meet Jacksons parents, what do you think will happen?
> 
> And Malia and Kira cute moments are the best.
> 
> I really liked Peter and Malias scene this chapter because it shows a little bit about his life before the fire and it mentions his daughter. If you notice he never try's to Deny or say he is a good guy, because he is not. So where do you want that to go? I think I might do a Peter/Malia scene from his POV next.
> 
> If anyone remembers correctly Elena and Erica are not friends at all. So that will be fun to work with.
> 
> I kinda feel with Darius new pack and all Isaac might have it the worst.
> 
> There will be a Stiles/Darius scene comming up soon.
> 
> How many people actually want Isaac and Kate together? I know some of you like there 'relationship' so to speak.
> 
> What do you all think of Ms.Ramirez and the Sheriff this chapter?
> 
> Do you think Jackson will take James going afte Cora nicely? I don't.
> 
> Okay so Isaac and Emma and Peter May or may not end up in a polygomous relationship. We'll see.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and critism (always welcomed) in the comments.


	19. The Betas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bullying and violence

~Isaac~

It's Tuesday night and I just keep surprising people with my healing. I mean three days was a lot but with my face healed and one of my ribs not broken anymore along with a few bruise, I considered myself lucky. The only sad thing was that they took pictures of the injures while I was knocked out, so they have the worst of it to show in court.

Mrs.Ramirez comes in.

"You're looking exceptionally better," she smiles at me. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yea, they are good at their jobs, doctors you know. It's really great that they don't have to blackmail me into letting them patch me up," I snap.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't talking and I just made it easier on both of us rather than days when we can get it done in minutes," He says and for a minute I get the smell of remorse and regret from her. 

"Whatever. What are you here for?" I ask as I sit up and try not to wince at the movement of my bruises.

"Okay, fine. Keep the thought guy bad attitude act up. See what I care?" She smirks as she sits down in the chair next to me," any visitors?" 

Actually Peter had stopped in for a minute but I told him to leave, he surprisingly followed my instructions very well. I mean he of course said some snarky comment but it is what it is. I had text from Erica, Boyd, and Danny. Even a few from Allison and Scott, then some from Emma. She was the most worried out of them all.

"One. And some kids from school texted me," I say.

"Friends?" She ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"In a manner of speaking," I reply .

"So... I bought you some new clothes. No offenses but you had only like 2 shirts and one pair of jeans that weren't worth trashing," she says as she throws me the little bit of clothing from my house and set a bag or two down from what I think was target or Walmart.

"Uh, thanks." I say in an unsure tone.

"I got you some converse in there, kids at the group home say their the best to wear. I got your size and stuff from the nurses," She answers.

"Oh, okay," I mumble.

"Anything you need to pick up from our house tomorrow. We're going there and you're packing a bag because the house and graveyard for now are going to the city until further notice," she says. Yea, I need stuff from my house like my brothers flag and my mom's coffee mug. Not to mention my hidden money about $90 I have hidden in a shoebox under my bed.

"I'll only take a minute. But um thanks, for the clothes," I mumble. I don't really know how to say anything else. I don't want to prove her right anymore about my home life but I feel like I should say something.

"So tomorrow, I'm picking you up early and we'll go to the house, you'll pack up and then you'll go to school while I drop off everything at the group home which remind me, anything of value or money, hide." She says. Right, group home.

"Kay, anything else?" I ask.

"You'll be sent to therapy and forced to participate in it at the home," she says point blank. 

"Your joking right?" I snap. She shrugs.

"Lie to them then. Say your dad just smacked you around a little and we over reacted," she says. I look at her in confusion.

"I help you, I got you out of a bad situation. It's your choice to help yourself or not as long as you're not doing anything illegal that I'll be forced to get involved in until you eighteen," She says,"any questions?"

I bite my lip, but it's been digging at me since she said I'd be there for a week or two,"How big are the rooms and how many people?" I ask. Her eyes flicker to me.

"Four per room. They're pretty big, bunk beds don't take up too much space. It's clean too," she answers.

"Okay," I say.

"Are you claustrophobic Isaac? No need to be ashamed if you are. Many of the kids I deal with walk away with a phobia or PTSD of some sort," She says to me. 

"What do you think?" I snap, feeling defensive. I hate hearing her say or implied that, that I'm an abuse victim or some sort.

"I think that from what the sheriff told me , you most likely are. You don't walk away from something like that without a scratch even if you seem to be miraculously healing up."

"Sounds like you've had experience," I say as I study her. She's Mexican with thick curly brown hair that's cut short. She's about my dad's age but she's pretty, you can tell even as she hides it under all that dark bitter humor and a pants suit.

"We're not here to talk about me. I want to ask you about Kate actually," She says.

"What about her?"

"Your father and her have talked. There a small mention of her keeping you until the trial which you aren't permitted to participate in," she says.

"I'll run away," I threaten. 

"Why? Why do you hate her? Did she ever hit you?" She ask me. Yes, but not in my home she just kidnapped me.

"She's a bitch," I say.

"That's not an answer," she responds.

I roll my eyes," No. she never hit me."

"Encourage them? Did she know if them?"

"I think she had her suspicions," I answer sharply.

"Isaac , work with me here. I need you to actually talk. I need to know if Kate is a legitimate danger or if you're just upset because of Dad's new girlfriend. Did she ever make any sexual advances towards you?" She ask. Yes, many, but I can't tell her the whole truth without it biting me in the ass.

"Heavy implications of them," I say.

"How so?" She ask.

"Just things she would say that didn't sound...right? Weird touches that lingered," I explain.

"Did your father notice?" 

"No," I scoff.

"Did you ever mention it?"

"No, he knew I didn't like her but he never knew anything else. He seemed happy and the..." I trail off.

"The beatings weren't as frequent?" She finishes. I don't answer, I don't need to.

"I'll see what I can do. It's difficult. It's a small town, the sheriff would take you but he is occupied with-"

"Emma?"

"How did you know about Emma?"

"We're friends she told me," I say. She seems surprised that Emma would even think of telling anyone.

"Did she know about-"

"No, do you honestly think that she wouldn't tell?"

"Emma's a good girl. Came from a good family too, she's one of those that just ended up here by accident," Mrs. Ramirez says. I can't help but bite out a bitter laugh.

"And I belong in the system?"

"You may not know it kid, but I'm trying to save you," she says before getting up.

"Get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day," she says.

 

Melissa is the one to wake me up in the morning and says that all the bruise on my torso have healed and that a few welts on my back have gone down.

"Uh thanks," I say as she pulls out a breakfast for me but it is not the usual crappy hospital food instead it's an omelet and orange juice from the coffee shop.

"Figured this was better than hospital food," she smiles as she hands me the styrofoam container of food.

"Um, yea it is. Thanks. Seriously," I try my best to smile at her. Even though she's doesn't smell of pity, I still can't help feeling like that what she has.

"Your Scott friend, Isaac the omega?" She ask. I'm thankful she didn't call me the runaway like most would, but I still don't like being called the omega.

"Just Isaac," I smile at her," You've helped me out before."

"Yea, I remember," she sends a sad smile, now I smell guilt. Great, just great. I made her upset.

"Thank you again so much for the meal but I have to get dressed and all that," I smile at the woman. She nods and exits. I'm thankful for Ms.Ramirez bringing me clothing, well new clothing, even if it wasn't a lot. Just three packs of tee shirts(grey,white, and black) , two hoodies, three pairs of jeans, socks, and underwear. She brought the Henley and camden's old button up from my house for me. I change into the jeans and the grey tee shirt with the black converse.

I pack up my clothing in the plastic bag and walk out of the room after I finish taming my curls and brushing my teeth.

"Ready for your first day back at school?" She ask as she enters the room.

"You mean my first day roaming around as an actual foster child in a group home? Yea, I'm pumped," I roll my eyes.

"Come on kid, let's get going," She says to me and we exit the hospital after she signs me out and says to charge the government or something like that. Her car is nice, not fancy or a Camaro anything like that. I throw my Walmart bags in the back and send Malia a txt to meet me out front of the school after I get the stuff from my-the house.

"You know where it is?" I ask.

"Yea, I had to come with the sheriff to check it out and get pictures for evidence," she answers. I nod," There are about four caretakers at the group home. You'll be in the car for the route to beacon hills in the morning, meaning you wake up earlier than the others," she explains.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Bring your own toiletries," she answers.

"Noted," I sigh. 

We get to the house and it's the same as ever just barren. I get up to walk into the house with her behind me. 

From the living room I walk to the kitchen and head to the basement, the broken chair is still there. 

"Why you going down there?" She ask.

"Suitcase," I answer. The suitcases have been down here since mom died, dad never touched the one that use to be hers. For some reason she follows me down, probably making sure I don't fall or anything like that. Once we get down it's pretty scarce of much. The old freezer that I spent many night in is thrown open for both her and I to see. I ignore her stars that flicker from me to the freezer. I got the shelf and find the large old suitcase that hasn't been used in I don't even know how many years. 

I get to where she's standing and as I'm about to head upstairs she doesn't follow, she's still staring at the freezer.

"How'd it happen?" She ask. It surprises me because yes, she does ask about what happened but never why or how or anything like that.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I have met many kids with parent that have done far worse things to their kids than this, but I usually know why they did or how it began to happen. But this one is just unique and kind of random, what made him think of it?" She ask.

"I was little, a few days after my brother died. Dad was angry at me for not cleaning my room or something. We always had this old freezer, broken and unused. I use to hide here, till one day he stumbled down and found me. Said if I liked it so much in there, I could stay there," I tell her, trying not to let any emotion come into my voice," He was afraid that I would leave him or run away, I guess."

"But you did runaway..."

"I came back," I finish for her before continuing to walk upstairs. This time she follows, I grab the Walmart bag I left in the kitchen and find my mom's mug to pack up a swell before continuing to walk upstairs to what was my room. I'm glad I left all my lacrosse stuff at home. 

We get to my room and she sits in the bed while I throw the new clothes into the suitcase. Under my bed is my hidden saved up money and I put it in there. She said something about each kid having a safe there, I'll put it in there. I grab my favorite two paperback books and my brothers flag from his funeral that is nicely folded placed inside the clear plastic triangular box. She watches silently as I walk out to the hall to my bathroom and grab my toiletries and all that and walk back, throwing them into the suitcase along with my phone charger.

"Anything else?" She ask. I bite my lip and nod. She follows me into my father's room. I manage to find what I'm looking for, his wedding ring. I won't wear it or anything but it remind me of the man my father was when he had my mom. I stuff this into my pocket instead of losing it in the suitcase.

"Let's go," I say before grabbing my backpack that was still placed in the living room.

 

Ramirez dropped me off at school and told me she would pick me up, I told her I had lacrosse and she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Sorry, but if you think your going to lacrosse with broken ribs, you're sadly mistaken. I'm coming in by the way. I have to talk to your school and give them all your medical information and stuff like that so you can have the painkillers," She says to me.

"Fine, whatever," I sigh. I walk a few paces in front of her which is easy considering how short the Mexican woman is.

I'm not expecting to get jumped in when I meet Malia and unexpectedly Erica at the doors.

"My favorite snarky asshat returns!" Erica smirks as Malia squeezes the living shit out of me, it would hurt except I know she is taking away my pain, I can feel her shuddering a little.

"Malia, stop," I say to her. She doesn't listen to me. I can feel Ramirez's gaze stay on me from behind. Once Malia let's go of me, I see both Erica's and Malia eye her up and down.

"Who's she?" Erica snaps.

"Sheila Ramirez. Nice to meet you," Mrs.Ramirez, who was apparently Sheila. They look at me in confusion.

"Social worker," I answer. Sheila looks at me confused, probably wondering why I told two teen girls who she was. But she looks even more surprised that the girls just nod in return. I continue walking with the three women towards the office.

"Tell Boyd I'll see him in class," I tell Erica. Malia seems cautious of Sheila but I give her a nod and she understands. From what I heard, in the beginning, Malia would leave anyone to protect herself considering she was a lone coyote but now she is usually the first one up ready to fight to defend her friends.

"Girlfriend?" Sheila ask me as we watch Malia leave. I can't help but chuckle at that.

"More like an over enthusiastic puppy. No, definitely not girlfriend though she has a hot girlfriend," I laugh. Sheila doesn't seem to find it funny, oh well.

"And the blonde with the big breast?" She ask and I can't help but smirk.

"Erica is also just my friend. Boyd would kick my ass," I laugh again.

"So Boyd, Erica, Emma, and Malia?"

"And a few others," I say. Scott.Allison. Danny. Ethan. Aiden. Liam. Hayden. Kira. Lydia. Jackson. Cora. And yes, even Stiles.

"Someone's popular," she smirks.

"Hardly 'Sheila'," I smirk at her and she glares.

"I should have just said Mrs.Ramirez," she scowls.

"Too late now," I shrug before the principal comes out and calls us in the office.

 

~Erica~

It doesn't take a genius to figure out there is two more werewolves, we all smelt it the moment we walked in. The question is who are the wolves? Boyd, Jackson, and I share a look.

"Check bathrooms," I say under my breathe. I raise my hand and easily get out of class. Jackson and Boyd have a little bit of a harder time though.

Jackson eventually gets out and we separate, looking for the new wolves. I find my way to the ladies bathroom at the end of the hall on the third floor, both Jackson and I can smell the scent of a new female wolf in the bathroom and she smells sickeningly of Darius, meaning he is her alpha.

"I'll get it, just watch out. Alright?" I say to him. I walk in and see a flock of freshmen and Elena, who looks better than before. She looks eyes with me as she fixes her lipstick in the mirror. 

"Hey girls, can you go see if whatever his name is has my homework done?" She ask with a little pep in her talk. They mutter some things but do as she says and they walk around me in a scared manner. I cross my arms and stare at the girl that has made my life a living hell for years.

"I love what this does to my skin, it's like a natural glow," she smirks.

"You and who else?" I snap.

"Pardon?" She says.

"You and who else? Who else did he bite?" I snap.

"God, you know it's still funny how even after something so life changing like the bite, you're still a nobody," she laughs. I snarl at her and she flashes her eyes back. Sadly, she became even prettier than before but I think that has more to do with that gigantic ego many mistake as confidence.

"Who else?" I ask.

"Four others besides me," She answers. Shit, there's four! I only smelt her and another. She clearly notices the confusion on my face," Kevin and I are the only ones in school. The others aren't even in high school."

"Who are they then?" I ask, but she's moved on.

"You know you smell way too much like over people. What goes on in your group? And orgy?" She snaps.

"It's called a pack, and you joined the wrong one," I sass," how much do you know?" 

"All of it," she shrugs.

"The omegas? Derek? Markings?"

"Every bit," she smirks at me and it makes it clear that she's not only a bully but capable of putting people through hell and back in the literal sense.

"What? Couldn't handle a little competition, so you decided to join the psycho pack? Are you stupid or just really that horrible of a person?" I snap.

"You just think that you're so hot, don't you?" She snaps at me. God, I don't do teen drama.

"I mean with tits like these?" I snort," Who wouldn't. Why, jealous?" I sneer. I shouldn't have said that because she launches for me, luckily I'm quick enough but the burn on my shoulder is acting up again.

"I've been a wolf longer than you, you can't take me," I say even though I know that's not completely the truth.

"My pack is stronger," She tries as she turns back to me.

"Your pack needs my pack for a reason brainless," I retort,"How did you even get past middle school?"

When I thought she was going to jump at me, which she did, her hair was pulled back and refrains her from doing so by Malia.

"Cora's right, I never liked the model types," Malia smirks.

"Coyote bitch," Elena sneers as she twist her around slams Malia into wall, her face pressed against the wall.

Erica leaped onto her back , pulling her backwards. As Malia finds her balance again. Jackson is fighting someone outside now, they can hear it.

"Two against one? Doesn't seem very fair!" Elena yells as she slams my back against the wall. It reminds me of Darius in a way, but Elena weighs less than him by a lot.

"Remember when you took that video of me and posted it on Facebook before the school made you take it down?" I yells. As I now hold the girl in choke lock," Paybacks a bitch!"

With a triumphant growl I bash her head into the wall, not enough to kill her but for now enough to knock her out for the moment being.

"Jackson said you needed my help, why?" Malia ask with raised eye brows.

"Because you saved me until I could get my strength back, now let's go help Jackson with Kevin!" I say and we hurry out the door to see Jackson on the floor but Kevin nowhere in sight. 

"He knew you'd be out soon, threw me into the wall and ran," Jackson says as Malia helps (more like drags) him up off the ground.

"Good, he knows who not to pick fights with," Malia says.

"So we found our two, where Elena?"Jackson ask.

"Knocked out in a bathroom stall. Think we'll get a late notice or something for being out so long?" Erica ask.

"Haven't gotten one yet. I feel like the school just knows that there is something but just to ignore it," Jackson shrugs.

"Probably it is beacon hills after all," I sigh.

"So that means Darius turned two kids? Why?" Malia ask.

"Not just two kids, but three adults. I guess he needed a pack to make himself stronger until he got us and then..."

"Then he'll kill them?" Jackson finishes for me. I shrug.

"Maybe," I sigh. 

"Let's go back to class, Elena is still alive right?"Jackson smirks at me.

"Yes, Elena still is alive," I roll my eyes. 

"She'll be up soon, just leave her," Malia shrugs. They send quick text to everyone saying they are safe and who the new betas are.

 

"You okay?" Boyd ask during second.

"Of course, Boyd, she barely even scratched me," I shrug.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Boyd says. I look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean then?" I ask as we work on some paper together.

"Elena being what we are now. She tortured you as a human. I mean-"

"Stop right there! Yes, she was my bully and she will continue to be, but I will not be her victim," I say with a fierce tone in my voice.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Boyd smiles. I lean closer to him.

"That the only one?" I ask with a tiny bit of sultry in my voice.

"Let me show you just how many reasons," he smiles as he leans in to kiss me. He doesn't even care that were in class or a teacher is watching. I let his hand hold my face as my hand hold onto his knee for stability. I hear tiny amount of judgment and praise whispering around from our fellow classmates. 

"Reyes! Boyd! Get your disgusting heathen mouths off one another and do the flipping paper you hormonal ridden teens!" Finnstock snaps. We jerk back from each other in surprise, though we shouldn't be. That's just the way it is with coach though.

~Allison~

I walk with Erica and Cora to third as I hear all about Elena and Kevin. 

"Great, and there's three more. Perfect, why did he even kill his pack of he knew he'd get weaker?" Cora sighs.

"His pack was powerful and strong. He absorbed everything they had, these new wolves barely have anything. They're just here to do the dirty work and give him a little boost," I say.

"Ugh, do you think he'll let anything slip to one of you?" Cora ask.

"He's evil but he's a genius," Erica sighs as we walk into math. Darius was writing up the lessons on the board and I feel my shoulder burn a little more.

"I'd kill him but I don't want to be an alpha. That sucks," Cora says as she sends a glare his way.

"Tell me about it," I huff as I take my seat next to Stiles.

"You okay? Kevin and Elena haven't attempted to do anything like they did with Erica, right?" Stiles worries.

"No, I haven't even seen them," I answer," But it's sweet that your worrying."

"I'm not the only one worrying," he mutter and his eyes drift back to Scott. I back to him and see that he is staring at us. I give him a tight lipped smile.

"I'm okay," I say to Stiles but also to Scott.

"Who do you think the other betas are? The adults?" Stiles ask with interest and I can see the detective mystery solving wheels turning in that head of his.

"How would I know? But Stiles, I know you. Please don't do anything stupid!" I beg. He tosses me a quick smirk.

"Now what would make you say something like that?" He ask with a mischievous glint in his eye that would only worry me like Stiles did. I gave him a knowing look along with a stern scowl that mean 'I-mean-business', but of course Stiles would shake it off like he always did.

 

The lesson is tense, even more so than usual. Especially with everything going around, the new betas, the unknown adults, Isaac first day back, the looks that send chills down my spine.

"Emma, would you mind telling me the answer to problem 52 using the transitive property?" He ask. Whatever the answer is that she says is correct.

"Allison, you okay?" Stiles voices brings me out of my trance.

"Oh, what? Yes, course I am," I ramble.

"Alright, calm down. I asked you if you were okay, I didn't question you for murder," Stiles chuckles silently. I roll my eyes at the smartass remark.

"I'm just wondering who the three other betas are," I whisper.

"You can't like blink into his mind or something to figure it out?" Stiles ask.

"Blink into his mind?" I smirk.

"It could be a thing!"

"It's not a thing," I giggle. I'm recovering a little bit, being close to Stiles, it's different with Scott. We're physical. Stiles and I have seen the darkest parts of one another, I don't think there is a dark part to Scott.

 

"Hey! You didn't even tell me you would be back asshat!" Emma yells at Isaac as she throws her arms around him for a hug. He winced a little at where the healing wounds were.

"Well shrimp, I didn't know I had too, but I'll keep that in mind," Isaac rolls his eyes.

"I'm 5'5"! Both Kira, Lydia, and Cora are all shorter than me!" Emma protest.

"Then they're shrimps too," Isaac says but he met by a dangerous glare from both the banshee and the female hale, while Kira just shrugs it off.

"Call me shrimp, and you'll see what happened when Jackson called me princess," Cora threatens.

"Noted," Isaac says with a nod.

"Someone looks scared of a few girls?" Aiden snickers.

"It's Lydia and Cora, Who wouldn't be scared of those two when they team up?" I laugh.

"I'm not," Aiden smirks, but Lydia sends him a danger 'oh really' glare and he straightens right up," I'm not underestimating their abilities."

Lydia looks like she just won a very important debate," That's what I thought."

"So Isaac, why exactly were you not at school and at the hospital?" Emma ask. Isaac looks uncomfortable about the question, he should. Soon the whole school will know, things in beacon hills aren't kept secrets for long, and especially a well known guy that taught half the pack to swim as kids would certainly gain publicity.

"Um, crashed my bike," Isaac lies. Which I get, he's out of it now, why focus on it?

"Oh. Okay," Emma says. She knows he's lying, A girl can tell when another girl knows something.

"Yea, it's nothing big. Just a lot of resting I had to do. So anything new?" Isaac ask.

"Stiles and I start our new jobs today," Emma smiles brightly.

"Stiles got a job? As what?" Isaac snarks. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"A Barista! Better than digging graves creeper!" Stiles retorts. Jeez, these two were insensitive towards one another but didn't seem to mind it.

"I can dig one right now and I'll find the body to fill it," Isaac smirks.

"Oh, and it was so peaceful for those two days," I exaggerate, it was so not peaceful. 

"They just do this so we don't figure out that they secretly like each other as human beings," Scott laughs and I giggle.

"What?" Both Stiles and Isaac yell.

"No. We get your guy's friendship. It's cool," Kira smiles sweetly, knowing it would annoy the hell out of the male omegas.

"I hate him," Stiles shrugs," living Isaac Lahey is the definition of hell."

"Stiles can go ahead and stick a 9 foot pole made of mountain ash right up hi-"

"You guys just keep proving our point," Scott snickers.

"It's like Aiden and Jackson 2.0," Liam cheers.

"I knew I saw it somewhere! Liam, our favorite little freshman-" Danny begins.

"Hey!" Hayden laughs.

"-I mean one of our favorite freshman's, you are a genius!"

"We are not friends," Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Never in a million years!" Jackson responds causing the whole table to laugh.

"I see it," Stiles smirks.

"This isn't even about Jackson and I. It was about Isaac and you!" Aiden feels the need to point out.

"Yea, and now we're talking about you guys," Stiles smirks.

"But we will come back to you two!" Emma says as she points at the boys.

"I give up!" Isaac sighs in defeat.

"Just admit that your friends!" I urge.

"I'll admit that I don't hate you as much as I once did," Isaac says to Isaac.

"Oh my god, that just might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Emma I think I might just have to steal your man away," Stiles says with a fake tone of happiness.

"Your a dick," Isaac retorts with a roll of the eyes.

"Okay, Stiles now your turn," Malia says with a laugh.

Stiles rolls his eyes," I don't actually want Kate to kidnap you again. Though, I still think we should put a muzzle on you," Stiles says with the roll of his eyes.

"Touching, honestly," Isaac says.

"Wow, it's like watching the beginning of a bad rom com," Emma smiles.

"Shut up," Stiles rolls his eyes and eventually the conversation moves to something else when we see Elena and Kevin walk in.

"Oh My God," Lydia says as her mouth drops at the sight of the two, thus being her first time actually seeing the new betas just as it was most of ours.

I can't blame her, Elena is stunning in her tight jeans and deep lace red v-neck with cheetah print heels that now make her a good six foot. While, Kevin who has always been a looker seems even more attractive and stands a little taller. The unattractive thing is gleam in their eye that lets us know they want trouble.

Elena has a gleam in her eye as she and Kevin make their way over to us, Kevin sits himself between Emma and Lydia while Elena out herself next Kira and an empty seat.

"So Em, tell me about why a girl like you would be with an omega?" Kevin grins. Emma looks like she is about to reply when Isaac flashes his eyes at Kevin and growls.

"leave now," Aiden threatens without an actual threat as he puts his arm around Lydia and pulls her closer. This seems to spark Elena's interest.

"Hey Lyds, remember that slumber party we had freshman year? And that new bitch, what was her name again?Hanna, yea that's right. She thought she was so hot. So you had her over and told everyone you found her pregnancy test and that had morning sickness at your house. Hell, you even paid some guy to say he had sex with her and didn't wear a condom. I miss that Lydia," Elena smiles evilly. I don't want to believe it but the look of shame and guilt cross Lydia's face and confirms it,"How's it feel to be the one with the bun in the oven now?"

"If you even make a move to hurt tha-" I threaten, but Elena looks back at me with cruelty written across her face.

"How does it feel to know that you're the one who put that precious little baby in harms way?" Elena says with a fake pouty look, one that I have seen Erica use before. For a moment I freeze, what is that suppose to mean.

"That's actually your psychotic alpha, you horrid bitch!" Kira snaps, surprising us all. At first I thought Kira would scurry off after she realized what she said, but instead kept her eyes focused on the female wolf.

"Oh aren't you just adorable? But the adults are talking right now sweetie," Elena says.

"She'll be real cute when whips out her Katana and beats the absolute crap out of you!" Malia snarls.

"Back to Allison, how's the shoulder? Does it feel like it's heating up at all?" Elena smirks.

"Yea, heard burn injuries can be a real Bitch," Kevin smiles at me. His voice clipped and high at the end.

"Go," Scott growls as he flashes his alpha red eyes that the two. It only fazes them for a split second.

"Really Jackson,Lydia, Danny? You left us for this?" Elena laughs. We don't see it coming, when Kira grips the girl by her hair and throws her back. She quickly gets up while Elena is on the floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some kids around us cheer. 

"That's cute, let's see if you can fight for yourself or if your girlfriend has to do everything for you," Elena sneers as she shoots out a leg to kick Kira, but Kira is fast and graceful with her actions, soon Kira tosses a punch and misses but not by much.

We don't expect Kevin to retaliate rather than do something sneaky, but when he gets up in a rushed yet calm manner. We should have seen it coming but our eyes were in Kira and Elena's fight. You could tell Malia was fighting the urge to go take care of her girlfriend. But Kevin grabs Isaac by his hair pulls him back by his hair.

"Isaac!" Emma screams.

"Beat his ass!" Someone yells. You can see that all the wolves (Elena and Kevin included) are fighting the urge to wolf out. I'm actually impressed by the two new betas, maybe it has something to do with the hold Darius has over them.

"Elena! Kevin! What the hell? Stop!" Maddison screams. A few people from the 'popular' table come over, though unlike Maddison, they are encouraging it. Kira and Elena seem to be in a fair fight, though Kira is much shorter and doesn't have the physical strength of a wolf. Isaac on the other hand isn't doing so well, though he isn't completely losing. Kevin's friend , Maddison's boyfriend, reluctantly pulls his friend off Isaac probably because Maddison yelled at him until he did that.

Maddison is currently yelling at Elena but doesn't interfere in the crossfire. 

"Ouch, she must have burnt me or something," Elena snaps as her hand flies to her shoulder, I know what Kira did, but their is no evidence because when she removes her hand, her skin is left flawless. I considered having one of us grab Kira, to stop her but with her this angry, there is no guarantee she won't accidently shock us. Luckily, Finnstock walks in right as Scott Aiden manages to hold Isaac back after Kevin was being held back by his friend. Though there were lots of yells for the fight of the girls to stop, no one has made a move to stop to other than yells and pleas to stop.

Finnstock blows his whistle to make it all stop, and the new wolves flinch and holt at the ringing sound which all of us experience, while Kira snaps out of the phase.

"Really Yukimura? You're in on this?" Finnstock sighs before turning his attention back in the rest of the students.

"Alright, back up. Nothing to see here," Finnstock yells and all the teens immediately retreat besides us, Maddison,and her boyfriend who let go of Kevin finally.

"She started it!" Elena immediately says.

"It was like she was encouraging it to happen!" Malia immediately says as she points a finger of accusation at Elena.

"I don't care who started it! Honestly, I would have let the fight continue, but I have a job. A sad miserable job, but nevertheless. Now, who were the ones involved in the actual fist throwing?" Finnstock ask. Kevin snickers and that about does it for couch," Something funny Sawyer?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact I don't know if we can't actually call Lahey's attempt to punch an actual fist throw in a fight," He snickers.

"Watch it Sawyer before I decide to bench you for the rest of the season instead of one game!" Finnstock threatens. Scott let's Isaac go once he thinks he's calm down enough.

"Really Lahey? Getting in fights? Didn't you just get back from the hospital or something?" Finnstock sighs.

"You four follow me," He mutters and the four follow him to the office.

"Should one of us follow?" Stiles ask.

"Of course one of us will follow, and that will be me," Malia grumbles.

"Yes, let the coyote with no filter go, great idea!" Erica says. 

"Oh, like you would do much better!" Malia snarks.

"I'll do it," I say. Scott and Stiles both look at me with concern.

"Is this about what they said? About the baby?" Lydia ask,"because they were only saying that to rile us up. And obviously succeeded."

"No, I just want an excuse to get out of class," I shrug. It's the truth, but not the whole truth. I want to know what they meant by that even if it were just to rile us up.

"What if Darius comes? Or one of the others?" Scott ask. 

"I'll be fine. I'll say I don't feel well. Besides Isaac and you all will hear it or smell the others if they do come," I answer.

"And Darius?" Stiles ask.

"Keep him occupied," I shrug. I put on a brave face when I say the because the actual thought of Darius walking in and seeing me, touching me or even being near me terrifies me. I don't want them to see me that way anymore, it's been a week about, well a week to long with the pity looks and soft touches. Scores different, I don't want to engage in anything romantic or sexual at the time, but I'm fine, I can take a conversation and be alone for a minute.

"I can go with her. Say she needed a walk to the nurse's office," Jackson volunteers.

"I guess that could work," Scott says.

"Sounds good to me," I say.

 

Jackson and I walk after five minutes of lunch to the nurse's office that is connected to the office and the principal's office.

"Um, sorry but she doesn't feel well, and I think she's gonna you know throw up," Jackson says and we act as if I have to put all my weight on him to stay stable.

"Oh, sweetie. You do look a little pale, come on back," The nurse says to us," You can go Jackson. Thank you."

"Um, do you actually think I can stay with her just till she feels better," Jackson ask. The nurse gives him a speculating look as she guides us into the office.

"Ten minutes and that's it," She says.

Jackson guides me to the small little cot to sit.

"Alright Allison, what hurts?" She ask.

"Just my stomach, and I feel dizzy, and hot. It's like I'm about to pass out," I exaggerate. The nurse pulls out a thermometer and takes my tempture.

"Oh sweetie, you're at a fever of 100," She says with a small amount of worry. Due to being a wolf, out body temperatures ran high.

"That's not the bad is it?" I ask with a sick tone.

"It can get bad, I'm going to call your parent-"

"-call Chris Argent," I say.

"What?" The nurse ask.

"Peter is no longer my guardian anymore. He's my friends guardian but not mine," I say, and that's actually the truth. Chris, this past weekend, did some digging and such and made himself my guardian. Though it said I was living with him from because I didn't have any family left. Sure it would sound strange, because hey, I'm actually his daughter but he just tells people I'm a distant cousin's daughter. I expect her to question me more but I shouldn't be surprised that she doesn't. I think the people of Beacon Hills just learned to expect whatever the good citizens threw at them like; the Kanima and Matt, the emancipated twins that cause trouble, stiles and I suddenly appearing, Isaac running away, Peter alive and so young looking, why Malia was missing for like eight years and then appearing, Physc Cora Hale isn't dead. 

I'll have an easier time with returning as the real Allison Argent than Stiles will when he tells his dad and works everything out. I went missing when I lived in San Francisco, no one knows the Argent history, the Stilinski family, son of the sheriff will definitely have a tougher time returning to normal, it'll be even harder with Emma trying to hide she's a in foster care.

"I'll go call whoever your guardian is," she says. I make a tight lipped smile and nod. Chris's name should be under there.

She walks out and I lay down acting as if I'm sick. Once she's out of an ear shot, I sit back up and both Jackson and I strain our hearing to the principal's office.

 

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Our principal ask

"She made a comment about someone I care about," Kira says.

"Your friend Malia?" Our homophobic principal says with slight annoyance. I see Jackson physically grit his teeth, he just like me can't stand homophobes.

"My girlfriend Malia," Kira corrects with a seething tone.

"Right, and Elena made a comment about her?"

"No, another friend. Allison Argent," Kira says.

"Thought it was Hale,"the principal says.

"Didn't we all," Elena laughs a cruel laugh.

"I'm not speaking to you yet. Now what happened? What did Elena say that was so bad?" The principal ask.

"Just mockery," Kira says,"Rude comments that got taken too far."

"I would expect a teacher's daughter to behave better to some childish teasing," The principal says.

"That's the funny thing about expectations, they aren't requirements," Kira says. I can feel the horrible principals annoyance at her words as he sets his attention to the boys.

"Now you two, I've heard some talk about you two about things going on outside of school," He says.

"Not my fault, Lahey is prone to violence," Kevin says. I growl a little at that, how dare someone use their weakness like that against someone. I can tell the principal is even a little caught off guard with disgust.

"Not my fault that he can't just take no for an answer," Isaac mocks.

"So that's what it was about? A girl? Emma, the new girl?" The principal says,"I've heard that she is seeing one of you."

"She's not," Isaac answers,"We're friends.Kevin is just a little obsessive."

"Which one of you threw the first punch?" The man ask. 

"Lahey did," Kevin says.

"Technically," Isaac starts in.

"Okay, that's not a fair question! Because, Yes, Isaac did throw the first punch, but he dragged Isaac by his hair off his seat and to the ground!" Kira exclaims. It's so out of character for her to be this bold but she is currently radiating with anger and disgust.

"Kira, please stop speaking right now. That goes for you to Elena. Now Kevin, is that true?" The principal ask.

"Yep," Kevin sneers easily.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Kevin, don't push me on this," The principal snaps.

"Must I remind you who my father is? He's the one that pays your checks. He's our superintendent and the head of the school's admissions board. I don't think he would take it very kindly if anything happened to his only son," Kevin says. I didn't know that, but I guess you can't know everything. The threat is clear in the statement. 

The principal sighs," Isaac, didn't you just get out of the hospital? Isn't it recommended to not get into fights?" 

Oh my gosh!

"You have to be kidding me?!" Kira yells.

"Alright, you two will be benched for the next two games. You all have detention one day next week. Get back to class," the principal says. They do as told.

"I can't believe that our principal just caved so easily!" I say to Jackson.

"The only principle that could actually stand up for himself was your grandfather, right before we killed him. Sorry about that," Jackson sighs. I shrug, I don't really have any memory of my grandfather, I heard he was a dick though," But all principal are like that. I use to do it all the time with my dad being a big lawyer and supplying most the money for the lacrosse team."

"You're a douche," I sigh.

"Was a douche!" Jackson points out and I giggle a little. The nurse comes in.

"I just spoke to Chris, he said that if it's really bad, he'll pick you up," she offers.

"Actually I feel great. I just think it was really crowded or something. Thanks though," I smile and quickly drag Isaac and myself out before she can say anything to one of us.

 

~Stiles~

 

"Emma, hey. You're still taking me to work right?" I whisper to her in sixth period.

"Yea, why?" She whispers back. It's ten minutes till we're allowed out.

"Derek just wanted to make sure. By the way... I have a plan for our customers," I smirk.

"What are you talking about?" She giggles.

"You wear v neck and serve frat guys/preteen boys/and jocks, while I wear tight pants to show off my fine butt and I'll serve housewives/middle aged men/ and the preteen girls. This way we will both get great tips," I explain and she just laughs.

"Do I have to wear a v-neck?" She giggles.

"I'm sure Isaac would like it," I smirk. She scrunche up her face in an adorable way.

"Wow, just because you're all werewolves doesn't mean you guys don't think like a normal teenage boys," She laughs.

"Just because I'm gay and all doesn't mean I don't notice a nice physique form another gender. I just don't get all hot and bothered by it," I say. And I narrow my eyes to her chest just to annoy her. 

"Yea, why do you get all hot and bothered by then? Huh?" She says as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, let me tell you! I get all hot and bothered by Derek and his massive muscles. When he runs those big hands up and do-" she cuts me off with an embarrassed squeal and earns a glare from our teacher. Hayden looks back at us with a look of surprise and I just smile and roll my eyes, causing the young girl in the advanced class to shrug.

"You're so..." Emma tries to find the words.

"Hot and bothered?" I offer with a smirk. She rolls her eyes,"just like you get when Isaac towers over you. I mean even though he's an omega, he's got a nice body. Do you find it hot when he gets all sweaty and his curls get stuck to the back of his neck?"

I see Emma open her mouth trying to snap at me quietly.

"You're a nuisance!" She whispers to me with a giggle.

"That's what Derek called me right before we-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will run you over with my car rather than let you drive in it!" She threatens me. I decide to give the blonde a break for now.

"Later then, Shall we my little blonde sugar pop?" I smirk.

"Did you just seriously all me that?" 

"I have no regrets!"

 

"Be safe! Call me if anything happens," Derek says as he places a kiss on my lips-again- before letting me go.

"Derek! I'll be fine!" I say. I see Emma looking very annoyed by the jeep because Derek is among us late with all his worry.

"Yes you are!" Erica yells from the back seat of the Camero.

"Don't make me regret giving you a ride home!" Derek retorts.

"Well that wouldn't be an issue if Boyd would have just listened to me and took his car to the mechanics when I said something sounded wrong, but no! He let it sound wrong until yesterday, when the car stopped working," she says as she cast a glare to the dark skinned beta in the front seat.

"How was I supposed to know duct tape wouldn't work?" Boyd ask causing Erica to roll her eyes. Emma honks the horn.

"I gotta go babe. Love you. Bye Erica, good luck Boyd!" I say as I peck Derek's cheek before he can stop me and run to Emma.

"He'll need it!" Erica yells at and I chuckle, poor guy.

 

"Took a while," Emma sighs as I hop in and she starts up the car.

"Overprotective boyfriend," I smile.

"You think?" She giggles.

"Oh like you can talk!" I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know, just you constantly hounding Isaac and having us check in," I say. It's so weird that she is always worrying but doesn't see that his actual threat was home and not Kate or Darius.

"I'm not dating him," she says in an annoyed manner. I toss her a 'you're-not-fooling-me' look that she chooses to ignore and continue," Besides, when I first found out about this, a bunch of hunters were attempting to kill me. I feel as if I always have to check up on you all."

"All you human pack members are always so damn worried," I say before I can stop myself. I just called her pack, is that okay? Is she pack? Does she want to be? Would Derek, Scott, and the rest even be okay with that? Damn word vomit!

Emma and I don't look at each other and it awkward for a second before Emma answers," Maybe if you damn werewolves weren't so reckless."

I can't help but look over and smile at her and she returns it. She may not be official 'McCall-Hale pack' but she is my mental pack.

 

"I just made about $26 in tips!" Emma cheers at the end of the night, we've worked about a total of 4 or 5 hours.

"Not fair!" I pout," I only made $18!"

"Yes, well I also didn't tell the customer that maybe she should get a skinny latte!" Emma smirks.

"She was body shaming someone and needed to be put in her place!" I exclaim.

"Go in back and organize the cups while I clean up," Emma laughs. I roll my eye but go back to the closet.

The door dings, which is strange because Emma just put up the close sign. At first something feels wrong until I smell it, it's a wolf and not a familiar one. 

"Sorry ma'am. We're closed right now," Emma says to the woman who she doesn't know is a wolf. I don't think they're here for coffee.

"Oh, I think you could make the exception," the woman says sweetly. I peek through the area and wonder what I should do. I send Derek a quick text that says, 'BETA IS HERE!'

The woman is just an inch taller than Emma and slightly smaller with curly brown hair. She looks familiar though I can't place.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Emma says in an unsure tone.

"You see that's just not gonna work for me," the woman says. Emma's eyes dart to her phone that was on the counter then back at the woman who's stands in front of the counter before looking back at the woman. It's obvious this woman knows that Emma is friends with us and knows, but weather Emma knows about this woman or not, I'm not sure but she definitely knows something is off.

Emma's hand quickly shoots out for her phone only to be met by the female beta.

"Not so fast sweetheart," the female wolf smirks before flashing her eyes and swinging over the counter to face the human. It obvious to Emma now that this is one of the other beta's of Darius.

"Stiles, run!" Emma yells, but I don't because Emma is a human. So I do what the beta knew I would do and run out to catch Emma right in time after the beta meant to throw her into a wall.

"Kate was right about your damn morals in that pack," the female wolf rolls her eyes as she inspects her claws. I see the area of Emma's wrist where the claws dug in enough to bleed.

"Kate?" I say in confusion before it hits me, the rogue hunters are now werewolves,"oh shit."

"That's right," the girl sing songs. She makes the jump at me but I quickly move out of the way and push Emma the opposite direction hoping she won't get stuck in the crossfire anymore than she already did.

The beta twist around and jumps on me straggling me to the counter.

"Darius wanted me to remind you of some things," she says as her claws meet my side. Suddenly she is hit on the back of the head by something and I see Emma standing behind her with a broken broom. The female wolf eyes snapped up to look at her.

"Never said anything about killing her," the former huntress now wolf says. She jumps at Emma with claws at her throat, but I leap onto her back fighting for dominance but it's hard because I'm an omega that isn't as strong as betas. Soon a gunshot goes off and hits the beta, stopping us all.

"Freeze! It's the police!" My dad yells from the door. The beta growls as her wound heals and the sheriff's eyes go wide. The beta let's go and runs (on hind legs) as she breaks the window in her way out. I don't even realize that I'm still in wolf shift when I look at him.

He stare back at me with a look of confusion, his gun is trained on me.

"What the hell was that? What the hell are you?" He yells. I see Derek far back behind him. I give him a look that says 'I-got-this'.

"John, don't shoot!" Emma says in a calm tone as she uses her hands to speak," he was making sure I didn't get killed."

I shift back and I see him look at me with this heart breaking look.

"Stiles..." He whispers to himself as his hands drop down with the gun.

"Hi Dad," I say, not breaking eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I knew you all missed te Sherriff! So he's back and he kinda knows now? They'll explain it all the next chapter.
> 
> The betas! Is it weird that I kinda like Elena? Tell me what you think! Kevin is an asshole and will remain an asshole.
> 
> Tell me what you all think of Ms. Ramirez! I personally like her but that's because I know her storyline!
> 
> I think Scott and Allison will soon get a scene together ;) so don't fear, they will reunite! And she will kick ass!
> 
> Darius hasn't forgotten about Stiles either! So get ready for even more of that!
> 
> I know I said that we would meet some of the kids at the group home and we will.... The next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Plans for next chapter:
> 
> Explaining of werewolves, Stiles, Stiles/Derek to the sheriff.
> 
> Stiles moves in with sheriff and Emma (should I make them like the stiles/Scott friendship or Stiles/Allison (brother - sister thing)?)
> 
> Scott and Allison revolution!
> 
> Meeting the group home kids.
> 
> Emma finding out about Isaac situation through Peter.
> 
> Lydia and Aiden will looks for a house together!
> 
> Lydia and Cora will have a cute little scene.
> 
> Malia and Peter will visit her father.
> 
> Cora and Jackson will have a cute scene!
> 
> And a phone call from Braeden to Derek!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So guys, school is kicking my ass. It sucks, so I may do chapter every other week until school calms down.
> 
> Character cast for OC's
> 
> Emma- Willa Fitzgerald  
> Darius- Joesph Morgan  
> Kevin- Micheal Trevino  
> Elena- Shay Mitchell  
> Danielle- Jessica Lowndes   
> James- Theo James?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read bottom note!

~Derek~

We called in the thing at the coffee shop as an animal attack, for once I was thankful that Kate made sure the camera couldn't catch anything. We managed to calm down the sheriff enough; Stiles, Emma, and I to sit down and explain things.

"You're a what?" John ask in confusion after we explained to him that Stiles was bitten by a werewolf and he was an omega, while I was an Alpha.

"An omega. They're kind of the weak ones but the calm social ones. Though that's not always the case," I explain.

"Most the time when bitten as a kid, you'll turn into an omega because the child is loving and tender. They love comfort. That's a reason to why Allie and I are both omegas, but Isaac was bitten when he was like 15 or 14, he's an omega for different reasons," Stiles says. He earns a confused look from Emma who thought Isaac was bitten as a kid.

"Allie? Isaac?" The sheriff questions.

"Allison, the girl I was kidnapped with by the Ross pack before we were rescued. Isaac Lahey, the runaway, was actually kidnapped by Kate Argent, Allison's evil werewolf hunting now beta if Darius bitch, she's also the one that killed Derek family because they were born wolves and not bitten," Stiles says.

"So Derek family is all werewolves? Cora and Peter?" The sheriff ask me. I nod, Stiles is actually better at this than I thought he'd be.

"And Malia, but we'll explain that another day," Stiles says. And there he goes with confusing the poor guy again. We explain to him the pack and everything, then about Darius pack and what he wants. Though we don't tell him all the details, other than it was hard there and Darius has a slight obsession of Stiles becoming his mate. I smell the tremendous amount of sadness coming from the sheriff even at the vaguest details.

"Mates? That's a thing?" The sheriff ask.

"Yes sir, Derek and I are mates. Like Allison and Scott. Danny and Ethan. And so on," Stiles says unsure of his father's reaction to his sexuality.

"You had sex with a minor?" His father ask looking at me. I bite my lip.

"That's seriously all you care about?" Stiles exclaims with humor. 

"It's a long story," I mutter. The sheriff grunts but chooses not to say anything. 

"How long have you been back?" The sheriff ask.

"Awhile. It wasn't my plan to stay until I met the pack. I'm sorry," stiles mutters.

"And the other girl's father? The hunter? He knows," The sheriff says.

"Yes. Only because he knows of wolves though. We were planning on telling you soon, like when I could keep you safe. Don't be mad at them," Stiles says as he tosses a look from Emma to Derek. I can smell a small amount of anger but it's overrun by the scent of joy from finding his son.

"It's not your job to take care of me, I'm the parent!" John states not in an angry way but a gentle way that none of us can respond to," I want to meet Chris Argent and his daughter. I will run stuff through the system and make up a story of us finding our children. Weirder things have happened in this town, no one will think of it differently. I'll keep you safe and you'll move in tonight. We will stop at Derek's and get your clothing. You can move into your old room, it's still across from your mother's sewing room. Or what was your mother's sewing room but is now Emma's."

We all nod, though I shouldn't.

"I'll keep all this a secret but I need details and I want to help," the sheriff says to me,"I want to be able to protect my family this time."

"Tonight, I'll stay outside and watch the house. Tomorrow, Lydia will write up a list of things you need to know and Chris can help you with the house and stuff," I say.

 

We drive to my house and Stiles runs in and explains to Scott what happened. Scotts worry over them is pushed aside because of the joy that I know Stiles feels. Stiles missed his dad.

He grabs clothing and the toiletries along with one of my leather jackets.

"Too keep me warm," he winks at me. 

"I'll be right outside, you know," I say to him. He nods.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you from inside. I don't think the sheriff would be to keen on his son letting in an older man his first night back," Stiles says.

"What a shame," I say.

 

~Isaac~

"Izeke, Izeke!" The little boy underneath my bunk kept saying over and over in a hushed tone. He was one of my three roommates. The other two were the vandal, Shaun who was definitely doped up on something. And the buff kid that kept calling me pretty boy. Then there's the one in the bunk underneath me.

His name is Jesus. He's a little Latin looking boy about four year old and can't say 'Isaac' but pronounces it like 'I-Zeke'. The other two were perfectly asleep in the other bed.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" I grunt silently. I get no response instead he gets out of his own bed and crawls up to mine.

"Because you were awake and I'm not sleepy. They already let us sleep at preschool too much.”

"How'd you know I was awake then?" I ask.

"No one sleeps on their first night here," Jesus shrugs as he holds a battered teddy bear close.

"What do you want?" I ask, maybe in a too harsh tone to use on a kid but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Did your daddy hurt you too?" He ask with big brown eyes that looked to warn down to be a four year olds.

"Why are you asking me this? Isn't that a little rude to ask?" I say. I don't have to baby him I realize, he's far too smart.

"Matthew said this,'Pretty boy has a lot of bruises for a kid that's not from the ghetto', then Adrian said, 'his pops probably beat him black and blue'," Jesus says.

"And how'd he see my bruises?" I ask in confusion. The little boy shrugs.

"Adrian and Ms. Velma call him a peeping tom. Whatever that means," He says with innocence in his tone, being a refreshing reminder that he's a little kid,"So, did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Did your daddy hurt you?" Jesus ask with wide eyes,"it's okay if he did, well it's not, but a lot of us got hurt by our mommies and daddies."

"Yea, I guess," I say. It's a weird thing to admit what my dad did.

"I don't like it here," the little boy says,"Shaun says I should be happy that I'm still cute because then people will want me. My daddy signed over custody to the government, whatever that means."

"You're allowed not to like something. I don't think anyone likes it here," I say.

"Some do. It's better than being with our parents. Ms. Velma is nice so is Ms.Sheila. I don't like Mr. Tim though," the little boy complains. Mr. Tim was one of the four adults in the house and he looked at every teen like they were a new meal.

"Yea, he seems like a pervert," I sigh.

"What's a pervert?" He ask with a sweet tone of innocence. I forgot he was still a kid and didn't know everything.

"Never mind. He's creepy," I say. He nods.

"What does cup a feel mean? Adrian told Chantelle he tried to do that," he says. And my eyes widen at that.

"Uh, so why don't you room with the younger boys?" I change the subject.

"I don't like it there, I like to read and listen. They tell me I'm more mature, but Adrian just tells me that I saw too much and that it effects me," he says.

"What did you see?"

"My daddy shot up too much, and the bad stuff killed him."

"I'm sorry," I say to him. He shrugs.

"I was sad, but now I'm not. I missed him, but I don't as much. Ms. Sheila and Ms.Velma say that's okay. That I'm getting better. Adrian says she is really happy and can't wait till I get adopted so I can send her pictures! She taught me how to write addresses and stuff on envelopes!" He smiles excitedly. He can't pronounce half the words in what he just said, but it doesn't matter.

"Who is Adrian?" I ask.

"Adrian is my best friend! She's 15, but it doesn't matter! She watches out for me and takes care of me!" He smiles.

"Sounds like you have a crush on Adrian," I laugh.

"Ew! Girls have cooties!" He scoffs.

"Then why do you talk to Adrian!"

"You can only get them if you like the girl romantically!" He says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. He can't say 'romantically' correctly, but that's okay. I make my mouth form a 'O' shape and nod.

"Do you like a girl now that you are immune to the cootie disease. Adrian said I become immune at 15!"

"Did she now?" I laugh silently, trying not to wake the others.

"Yep!" He says with a smile and my phone dings. Erica's picture along with a text from her pop up..

"Whoa! She's pretty! Is that your girlfriend?" He ask me as he leans over, but I have to block him because of what her inappropriate text says (it says, 'do you think Boyd will notice if I don't wear a bra with a sweater?', my answer: 'everyone will notice').

"God, No!" I laugh, but quickly quiet down as the vandal mumbles some things in his sleep,"just a friend."

"She looks like a princess," he says. I roll my eyes.

“INo, because Allison and Lydia are the princesses!" 

"Who are they?"

"My friends-kinda," I say in an unsure tone. I didn't even realize I talked about them.

"Can we be friends?" He ask, his voice is a little shaky as if he's worried I'll say no.

"I thought we already were friends," I smile in the dark," Let's go to bed, okay? And then you can tell me all about Adrian and the books you like to read and I'll tell you about my friends. Deal?"

"Deal!" He cheers as he sticks his little hand out for me to shake, which I do.

He climbs back down to his bed clutching his little bear for dear life. I settle myself into bed and hear as the sheets crinkle once he gets settled too.

"Night Izeke," he whispers to me.

"Night Jesus," I whisper back.

 

"Up and at 'em pretty boy!" Shaun yells in my face while I'm sleeping. I groan as I get out of bed. I check the time on the small clock.

"School doesn't start till 8, it's 5!" I groan in annoyance.

"More than one kid, more than one school. You're from Beacon Hills, right? You'll be one of the last stops because it's the opposite direction of most of us," He says.

"Anyone else that goes near that direction?" I ask.

"Chelle and her little sister go to a school near there, but like by two miles," Shaun says as he begins to change. I get my hoodie, a white undershirt, and jeans on.

"Your friend Erica has great boobs by the way," Shaun says. My head pops up at that mention.

"What are you talking about? Did you go through my phone?" I snap at him.

"Chill man, her picture popped up to tell you something with a text about your friend Stiles or something," He says, and I immediately relax. I should start deleting my messages though, just in case. Don't want anyone to think I'm crazy or anything, well crazier.

"She's got a boyfriend," I say to him as I change into my jeans.

"So did my former foster sister," he winks and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Your not her type. She likes to be the one in charge," I laugh. He smirks.

"What about you? You gotta a girl in the rich town?" He ask. 

"Or guy?" The buff guys says. I can't help but roll my eyes. Though I don't know how to answer this question because Emma and I are friends, that don't have 'friendly' feelings. While there is also Peter who is still interested, but I'm unsure of how I even go about that.

"Man, stop trying to sleep with every person that walks in. It's like that middle town chick all over again. Dude, you should've seen it! Girl only stayed a night, because who wants to place the pretty good girl here just because her parents died and the one good foster parent tried to kill her! Which sucks, don't get me wrong. But all it was one stab wound from a guy she barely knew. That happens all the time on these streets!" Shaun laughs. I can smell whatever drug he took this morning off of him, and it's kind of nauseating.

"Wait, did you say middletown?" I ask.

"Yea. Man, that's the real rich school. Like beacon hills, you guys are good and all but you ain't nothing to Middletown," Shaun says.

"Did she look like this?" I ask as I show him a picture that Emma took off my phone for her contact.

"Aye! Your guy got your girl on his phone screen!" Shaun yells to the buff guy who takes a look at her.

"There she is. Her name began with an E?" He ask. I nod. She was stabbed?

"She got stabbed?" I ask. Shaun nods.

"There was this dude, who seemed kind of good, not ghetto at all. He just turned out to be unstable and crazy and after a few months of living together! Boom! He tried to stab her and kill her. She got lucky and was able to call the ambulance and help her," Shaun says.

"She's got a nice wound on her side. Probably scared over by now. But it's hot," The buff guy says.

"Man. You find some strange things hot," Shaun says.

 

I meet Adrian by Jesus who dragged her over to meet me. I remember him telling me Adrian was 15, but by the looks of her she could be 18. Like Lydia and Allison, you could immediately tell she was beautiful. Like Erica, she was seductive as sin. Like Emma and Kira, she was super kind and caring (over Jesus), but just like Malia, Cora, and Hayden she could bitch you out into the next millennium (as she did to the buff guy in my room, when he grabbed her butt). 

I like her, she doesn't need anyone, the only reason she's still here is probably because she's knows she needs school to get a job and get out ,and the other more obvious answer is Jesus.

"Adrian meet my friend Izeke! He's sleeping on the bed above me," the little boy smiles cheerfully, while Adrian gives me a once over glance and I can see her debating weather or not she likes me.

"You're the new roommate? The guy from Beacon Hills?" She ask with a glare that would put the Hale glare to shame.

"Yep," I say in a nervous tone. Not InThe cute 'I like her' nervous, it's the 'I'm scared of her' nervous. I shouldn't be scared of her, I'm a damn werewolf and she is a 5'1" human, and that's pushing it.

"And your name is Izeke?" She ask with an annoyed look.

"Isaac," I correct.

"That's what I said!" The little boy interjects.

"Jesus. Go knock on my room door and ask Chelle to give you the new book from the library I go get the new book I got you. You'll like it!" She promises the little boy with a gentle smile. He nods excitedly and runs up to wherever her room must be.

"What's a pretty boy from a rich town doing here?" She ask with malice in her tone.

"Same reason you're here," I answer. She glares at me.

"None of us are here for the same reason. They may be simila, but they aren't the same," she says sternly," answer again, I don't need too much clarification if that bothers you too much. What happen? Parent did drugs? Forget to pick you up from school?" She ask as if she assumes just because I'm from Beacon Hills, my being here is stupid and unneeded.

"My dad was slightly aggressive for all my childhood" I say with slight annoyance towards her. She raises her eyes at me with a small smirk.

"From what age?" She ask as if it's a dare.

"6 or 7, can't remember correctly," I say. She nods.

"Maybe you do belong here pretty boy. But you'll probably be out of here faster than Jesus," she says.

"How long is that?" I ask.

"Three months too long," she answers with malice but it's not directed at me,"He'll be five next month."

"I'm sorry," I say in an unsure tone.

"Don't be...yet," she answers.

"Yet?" I ask in confusion.

"If you hurt Jesus, or bully him, or use him to get money or drugs or whatever, I will make sure that whatever nightmare your shit dad did will seem like a daydream? Am I clear?" She threatens. I should be angry that she assumed I would do that, that I would ever think of hurting a child so innocent. But instead I can help but feel a sense of admiration for her, that she cares so much and is willing to tear the world apart to protect him.

"Perfectly clear," I smile at her and she smiles back as Jesus comes running down clutching a paperback chapter book. How can a four year old read so well? 

"Thank You Adrian!" Jesus smiles as he jumps up and down. I get a look at the book and see what written: Goosebumps and I see the word werewolf.

"Come on. You're driving with us, chelle, and some of the little ones in Mr.Tim's van," Adrian says to me.

 

It turns out, that I'm a little early to school actually. Mr. Tim dropped off Chelle and her little sister off at a school so small I have never even heard of it right before dropping off me. It was one hell of an awkward car ride with him eyeing Adrian and I up the whole time. I feel like I have no right to judge him because I even eyed her up a little when she walked out.

"You know the car is warm you can stay in here if you'd like, at least until school starts," Mr. Tim smiles. I don't think he'd actually do anything, but either way he is just a really creepy guy.

"Uh, thanks but um it's fine. I'll be okay," I say until I catch Kira dragging Malia into the building," actually there are my friends. So I'm gonna hop out. Thanks though."

I jump out of the car and slam it fast. Walking away quickly as I follow the scent of the Kitsune and Coyote. It's hard to miss especially when the scents are mixing and aroused. The scent is coming from the library, to why the pair is here so early... Probably because Mr.Yukimaura is a teacher.

I find the two hiding in back of the library during a heavy make out session.

"Isaac!" Kira yells when she sees me and gets off her girlfriend who groans.

"Don't stop on my account," I smirk.

"Says you and every other horny teenage guy," Malia mutters at me. Clearly she is annoyed that I interrupted something.

"Malia! You said you'd be on look out and smell of anyone was coming!"

"I was!" Malia defends herself while Kira gives her a knowing look," I was focusing on the scents around us but then there began to be other things to focus on."

I laugh so loud, I think the poor little librarian would have had a heart attack. Kira blushes a deep red.

"You're worst than him!" Kira says while Malia just blows a kiss to her girlfriend.

 

"You never told me about your former foster dad," I say as I lean against Emma's locker.

"What's there to tell?" Emma ask with a slip jump in her heart beat.

"The stab wound on your side. The one that Allison had to stitch up because it ripped," I say. I'm not a fan of tiptoeing around the problem.

Her eyes widen and her mouth forms an 'O' shape as she tries to think of what to say," How did you know? Who told you?"

"All that matters is that you didn't," I say to her,"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just not anything that's fun to talk about," Emma says.

"Emma-"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," she says as she shuts her locker and walks off.

 

~Stiles~

Emma was the one to wake me up that morning by pouring freezing cold water on me and laughing as she ran away. As for now, I'm currently plotting my plan of revenge with Erica, I tried Scott but the minute I mentioned putting itching powder in her bra, he chickened out saying, 'Stiles, that's a little to harsh' or 'don't be so mean'. He's just soft.

"Look, the itching powder in the bra is a classic, but if she has a wolf in her room it would smell the powder and probably tell her. Besides you don't know when she'll switch her bras. The powder could get everywhere or go bad and not work as well," Erica says.

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" I ask.

"I suggest the towel steal," Erica smirks.

"No, I don't know how much my da- I mean John would like that we have a naked girl in the one bathroom with a shower," I say.

"Oh," Erica pouts before gaining an evil smile on her lips. I love it!

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"Let's take all her clothes!" Erica smiles.

"What?" I choke out.

"Everything. We give Shirts to Boyd, then socks to Scott, then underwear to Allison, shoes to Lydia, jackets and dresses to Hayden and I'll keep her bras! It's bulletproof and then all we have to do is let her guess who has which piece of clothing!" Erica cheers.

"If I wasn't involved with a hot alpha, I would so make out with you right now," I smile at the deliciously evil blonde.

"Who wouldn't? I'm hot," she smiles.

"Oh shoot," I say as I look up at the clock," Harris is going to kill me!" I say as I run to his class and she just laughs at me

 

"Mr.McCall would you please tell your friend the importance of being timely," Harris say as I walk into the room a second late.

"Will do Mr.Harris," Scott frowns as I take a seat next to him.

"He hates me," I grumble.

"Got that right," Scott mutters.

"Scott this is the part where you are suppose to be a good friend and tell me that no one hates me," I exclaim quietly.

"What's the point, you would hear that I'm lying," Scott smirks at me, or attempts to smirk. Scotts basically looks like a puppy, he can't look like an asshole, no matter how hard he tries.

"You're a horrible person!" I snap.

"Says the person that wants to put itching powder in the girl they live with bras!" Scott laughs quietly.

"Mr. Stilinski, what was that?" Harris ask and the whole class looks back at me. I forgot John put my last name in as Stilinski and I'm his son again-legally. Allison and I haven't gotten the chance to tell anyone because we haven't prepared our cover story. I get that Harris doesn't know anything, but I feel like he did that just so I get questioned by everyone about my last name change to the sheriffs last name who had a son named Stiles Stilinski that disappeared a while back.

"Um, nothing," I shrug.

"Well if it's nothing then it wait until I'm done teaching," Harris says with an assholeish grin. Danny shoots me a smile from the other side of the room. The door opens again right as Harris is going to say something 

"Elena, Kevin. Late again, I see," Harris frowns at the two.

"Girl problem," Elena smirks as she takes her seat up front, turning around to flash the current pack members in the class a beautiful smile.

"And you?" Harris rolls his eyes at Kevin.

"Had better places to be," The jock shrugs.

"It's great to know that my future taxes are going to support whatever prison you're in," Harris insults but has no effect,"go take your seat."

 

What?! They came in like three minutes late, I came in a second and totally got bitched at. What really unsettles me though are the looks that the two betas send over to Danny.

"What do you think they're planning?" I ask Scott.

"I think they can hear us," Scott says as he sends a glare to Elena who looks at us then back at Danny. I act as if in writing whatever stupid notes that we've already went over time after time , when I'm really actually writing notes to Scott.

'Why are they creeping on Danny?' It says.

'I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Erica and Allison are also after him or that Darius wants them to go after him.' Scott writes back in his sloppy handwriting.

'Why Danny?' I write back.

'He's good guy, he makes Ethan humane and reminds us what it means to be human.' Scott writes.

'So should we also worry that they'll drag you or Boyd back there and burn you guys as well. Darius currently wants Danny and Erica's mate to help control them both,' I write.

'Boyd? Yes. Me? They know better than to try and mess with the alpha. If anyone's gonna come at me, it'll be Darius himself.'

'You want me to walk with Danny after this?' I write.

'Yea, I'll watch them.' He responds.

 

The whole school was buzzing now that they know my real name and it didn't take long before someone said Allison's (though they don't know the story), but now they know we aren't related and I'm the sheriff's kid that got kidnapped when I was younger. No one's said anything to but reports from Lydia have made it clear that it's being talked about.

"I just don't get why it's such a big deal to people about who I am?" I complain to Danny.

"Stiles, we just walked out of Harris's a minute ago. How does everyone know?" Danny ask with a roll of the eyes.

"According to Lydia, there was some text going around and then people started putting together connections like the name Stiles, I mean honestly! How many people do you know named Stiles? It's technology Danny! Technology!" I exclaim.

"I know all about technology, just relax man. Soon people will get over it. It is Beacon Hills. Before this it was Isaac coming back and the runaway incident, before that it was the three new hot kids, before that it was the hot twins and the crazy dead teacher and human sacrifices, or Malia Tate, the once thought to be dead girl. Or Kira Yukimura, the girl that got kidnapped by a serial killer, or it was something else going all the back to when Scott got bit and Laura Hale was found dead. Most people just assume it's something with us being in a gang or cult or something," Danny shrugs as if it's normal.

"And we're okay with that?" I ask in confusion.

"Have you seen my boyfriend and your boyfriend? Have you seen our friends? If all we have to deal with is some rumors and werewolf issues, then I'll take it," Danny smiles

"Good point, Werewolves and co. are hot," I smirk.

"Even the humans?" Danny smirks at me.

"Especially the humans," I wink.

"I hate this class," I sigh as we make our way to Math.

"Everyone hates this class," Danny responds as he opens the door to head in. Darius is writing some new Theorem or something on the board.

"Welcome to class students," He says as most of our class stumbles in," pull out your homework."

We all take our seats. Allison offers me a smile but I know right now how much it currently pains her to be here.

"Looks like we're both back home," I offer her a smile.

"Looks like it," she smiles back,"you like it there? My dad and your dad are currently talking and Chris is explaining some things."

"Like?" I ask.

"Besides everything?" she smirks with her dimples showing clearly.

"Point taken," I smirk at her before returning to our lesson. Darius eyes fall from Allison but then look at me and have a gleam of mischief and resemble the eyes of a sociopath. He must be remembering his little message he sent last night and smiles at the outcome. I flash my eyes for a split second and frown, resisting an urge to growl. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Allison whispers.

"Of course. I have to be, who else will make sure you don't go insane?" I chuckle quietly to her and lighten the mood.

"And I have to make sure you don't dig yourself into as much trouble as needed," Allison sticks out her tongue. Her face falls and I notice her flinch a bit.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just Darius being Darius," she frowns and flinches again. I offer her a small smile.

"We're still finding a way to get rid of it," I say to her as she writes down some notes.

"I know, and you will...eventually. But for now we have other things to worry about," she smiles. She's too good at that. Smiling when something is wrong. When I smile when I'm sad, you can still tell I'm sad. I think the dimples hide it better. Is that how Scott hides it too?

"I think you should hang out with Scott today," I say to her.

"Why because your new fancy job and you can't watch over me?" She snickers.

"No, because he misses you," I say to her. We both know Scott is listening in now by the mention of his name. Her face falls in regret.

"You're right, I'll talk to him later. Maybe Derek and you can come on a double date with us," she smiles at me. That sounds good. Isolated yet not alone.

"That sou-" I start to say but I'm sadly cut off by 'Mr.Ross'.

"Mr. Stilinski! Ms. Argent! Would you like to share what is so interesting that you feel the need to blatantly disrespect me and not listen to the lesson?" He snaps. I feel the anger curl within me.

"We were talking about going on a dates with our hot boyfriend. Then after the date, who knows? Maybe my boyfriend and I will have crazy sex in his Camaro!" I snap. The whole class went silent, Erica's silent laughs came out while Emma's hand flew up to her mouth. Scott smelt like a nervous wreck. Danny was smirking at me. Allison blushes furiously at the mention of her and Scott while she also reeked of concern and worry. Darius had my favorite reaction that also worried me. He was red with anger and smelt badly of it, like cheap cologne.

 

"Out in the hall, Now!" The alpha growls (in a human way, not fangs and sideburns) at me. My own worry spikes a little but is over ran with pent up anger and annoyance. I grunt and get out of my chair as I stomp towards the opaque thick door. Darius hasn't blocked any werewolf senses yet, so the pack and Derek can all hear me.

"Do you do these things to voluntarily anger me?" Darius snaps, eyes glowing red once were alone in the hall. The class inside was talking, not listening in, well the pack was not giving away that they were listening in.

"Like being a decent human being?" I tease with an eye roll. My body gets slammed into the lockers and I flail awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm an alpha," he says as if that's suppose to mean something. I twist his wrist like Danny taught me and catch him off guard enough to flip us and quickly pull a sharp pocket knife out. I take it to his neck and let the blade dig in slightly.

"Alpha has power, but you're no leader a leader has power, loyalty, and trust. You are a worthless man that likes to make people weak before they even learn how defend themselves. Well I'm over it, I'm over being a pawn in your game and letting you win," I grunt through my teeth. I'm happy that BHS doesn't have cameras and are too cheap to buy them even though it's a major safety hazard.

"Then what's stopping you from killing me?" He laughs. With that I go ghost because I could do it, I'd get in trouble because I don't have a daft for sure way to do it, but I could easily slit his throat and let him bleed out leaving the horrible people he made betas packless and weak. But I can't kill him, I couldn't. I'm happy to let others (sans; anyone) and I wouldn't judge them.But I can't take do it, it's like hunters, the kind that hunt real animals. I heard Boyd once talking about deer hunting, and Erica didn't want to go. Not because she had a particular interest in deer and their lives or anything against guns, but because she just didn't think she could pull the trigger.

"I won't," I say,"Not because I'm weak but because I'm me. I'm happy to let my mate do it though."

He pushes me back,"Weak, always so much weaker than Allison. Weaker than Derek and Scott. Weaker than the humans. Your even weaker than your little blonde friend, the other one," He smiles as if it's some trophy. That's when I break. I take my knife and go to his thigh, a place I know won't kill him. He winces once it's dug in and I twist it.

He strains his neck in pain,"Don't say that you know me or them. I'm not weak because I'm not you," I growl as my wolf emerges.

"Oh Stiles," he says with a smirk as he removes my hand and knife from his body,"I do know you. I know that you're weak until you're broken. One snap and boom there it is all your strength and anger."

"I'm not you," I grunt as I return to normal.

"No, you're worse. Worse than me and Allison," he smiles.

"Stay away from her," I growl, there is sudden footsteps in the hall and I look over to see Derek, the prickle and John. I hide my knife quickly so no one sees it.

"Is everything okay here?" The principal ask in confusion.

"Yes, just going over some rules in the class that Mr.Stilinski forgot," Darius say coolly,"why are you here Sheriff?"

His tone doesn't change or anything. There's not threat a gestured towards my father in his words but just because I know Darius, I hate him even more for speaking to my father.

"I came to pick up my children. They're both in this class, correct?"

"Yes. But why are you here Mr. Hale?" Darius ask with venom behind his tone. My father turn to look at him.

"Yea, why are you here?" He ask. I can't help but snicker as Derek face falls and the look of fear is edged into his features. It's hilarious that Derek is scared of my father after a night.

"Um-Cora forgot her lunch money," Derek stutters on the words.

"Jackson pays for Cora's lunches though," I snicker just because I can.

"Oh, well.... I should probably go put this back. Nice to see you all," Derek says as he stays there though. My father just shakes his head.

"Can you get Emma for me? And Allison? Her father gave me permission to sign her out," John says.

"Of course," the principal answers,"Mr. Ross, let's go in and fetch the two."

The two go in and the air turns awkward. My dad knows Derek and I are mates, Lydia wrote out a big 5 page thing on werewolves and everything else to help my dad. So know he knows even more about mates.

"That's the guy?" John ask. I nod, I know he's talking about Darius being my kidnapper.

"I'm working on it already, I have to build up a case without saying anything supernatural or werewolfie," John answers and I can already tell John is refraining from killing the bastard. I almost wish he wouldn't.

Soon our principal leaves the room with Allison and Emma.

"Your father called and told me that the sheriff would take you home," The principal explains to Allison who just seems happy to be out of that room.

We all walk out together.

"Your father and I spoke, we want to teach you all how to defend yourself and he going to teach me how to defend myself better against any wolf or Kanima or Kitsune," My father says to Allison.

"I think that's a great idea," Derek cuts in, my dad glares a little.

"I think it should be the kids and humans do now. You watch these kids here. Got it, Hale? Wouldn't want your sister to forget her lunch money," John taunts. Derek blushes in embarrassment.

"I'll see you later. Scott and Allison are going to do a double date with us soon. Isn't that right Allison?" I ask her with a pointed look.

"I guess so," Allison rolls her eyes,"Maybe make it a triple date? Or the whole pack?" 

John seems uncomfortable at the term 'pack' but keeps it to himself.

"Yea, like that would end well," I roll my eyes. I know she's trying to get a pack date so she can avoid the one on one with Scott, but they are mates. They need this.

"What about a triple date then?" Allison ask.

"With whom? Lydia and Aiden are sickeningly cute. Jackson and Cora, well you know, Derek. Malia and Kira are always on top of one another. Danny and Ethan? Don't you deserve a girl or something? Hayden and Liam, Liam doesn't do double dates. Erica and Boyd, Erica will be half on top of Boyd the whole night," I say as I talk her out of it.

"Emma could bring Isaac as friends," Allison volunteers. Emma laughs.

"I'm pretty sure that is a couples only thing besides like Isaac's dad would even let him out of the house. He hates the idea of Isaac dating," Emma rolls her eyes. My father, Allison, Derek, and I share a look of knowing the truth.

"What?" Emma ask as she sees the look the four of us share.

"Nothing Emmie. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," I tease as I quickly change the subject.

"Don't make me bite off yours then," she teases right back.

"Stiles, you and Allison will drive with Emma and I'll take the cruiser. Go to the Argent house and I'll meet you there," John says.

"Yes sir," I smile and we part our ways. I kiss Derek on the lips real quick.

"Stay safe," he says.

"I will as long as you do," I tease. His face is still serious and I sigh," I will, alright? Now lighten up sourwolf!"

"Love you," he says.

"Love you too," I smile before walking off to climb in the back of the jeep. Wait? The back?!

"Are you girls serious right now?" I sigh as I look at the back.

"Most definitely," Allison smiles at me. I look at Emma for a sign of help.

"Go on, don't want to be late now would we?" She smirks.

"You two suck!" I grumble as I crawl into the back.

 

Allison helps give Emma directions to her house. We pull into the driveway of the hug home.

"Allison, do you know what we're doing here?" I ask. 

"Primal training in the underground secret training hunter lair," she smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Is that even safe for you two to be in?" Emma ask as she gets out of the car and walks with us to the door.

"Probably not," Allison laughs. We walk into see John and Chris speaking to one another.

"Hey Chris," Allison smiles,"You remember Stiles, right? 'Course you do. Oh and this is Emma. You met her once, I think," Allison says. I smile at him and wave.

"You are correct, but it's nice to meet you again Emma," Chris says as he stretches out his hand to her.

"You too Mr.Argent," Emma smile happily.

"So Allison... Go get your Bow and the ring daggers ready for yourself. Stiles, she said you liked knives? You can play with those, we have a collection I think you would like. Sheriff, I have a special gun with special bullets. I'm feeling nice today, so free of charge," Chris smiles at my father. Allison runs upstairs to her room to get her bow and ring daggers.

"How kind of you," I snicker and cause both men to look at me. 

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Allison smiles. She looks so sweet with dimples and her her cute skirt with a pink sweater. But then you notice that my little sister is holding a bow while deadly arrows lay in a holder on her back, while somewhere on her are Chinese ring daggers. What a cute little badass my sister is.

"Emma, you got a weapon of choice?" Chris ask.

"Not really. I'm not big on the knife action though," Emma frowns. I don't know why, but it's a sad ordeal for her according to her scent.

"I second that," Allison frowns.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something," Chris assures the blonde. We follow the men down stairs, it smells vaguely of wolfsbane, mistletoe, and mountain ash, but not overwhelming or anything that would be considered dangerous. It's mostly compacted into tiny bullets and spread scarcely on the tips of arrows and edges of any thing sharp.

"This pace is terrifying," Emma whispers to me.

"You get use to it after awhile," Allison whispers to us as we follow the men.

"John this is just like the fun you use everyday, but the bullets in here are wolfsbane, and are toxin to werewolves. The only way to immediately kill the wolf is through the heart and head, anywhere else and the wolf won't heal but could easily get the bullet taken out and slowly heal," Chris's explains.

So we practice and I don't learn to fight like a wolf but hunt like a hunter, and that could seriously help us. I'm getting better with knives and learned how to take down a wolf with a baseball bat, like how is that even possible!

My dad is a kick ass though, like serious badass. Turns out hunting weres is a lot like hunting criminals. It was all normal for him just different bullets.

Allison got even better at her bow and arrow skills. She learned to do it faster and make her aim sharper. Always shoot to the person side they write with, that's where their body falls. She has learned a lot since hanging with Chris and I'm happy for her, that and her telling me all about the grenades and smoke bombs was awesome.

Emma on the other hand is failing miserably! Knives aren't her thing. She somehow kept throwing ring daggers into the ground. The Bow and Arrow was the worse experience, she and or shot it back herself. How she did it is beyond me, but she did. She's not bad on self defense physically, but Chris could still take her down after a fair fight.

"Relax Em, we'll find something eventually," Allison comforts. 

"Maybe a gun," I offer. Both John and Chris's faces get a worried expression,"or not, but hey, I heard you almost ran down some hunters with you jeep."

"Yea, because I'll always have my jeep when someone tries to kill you," she frowns.

"Yea, and you'll also be our getaway," I smile at her and this earns me a tiny giggle.

"How about a taser for now?" John ask her. 

"Okay, I can't screw that up too much," she laughs and walks over to where he is near the dummy.

"Okay, she take the taser, point it at the target and press the button down. Then release," John says.

"With werewolves, make sure voltage is high, but for now, make sure it's normal. I'll set a safety lock and then I'll show you how to undo it fast enough so a wolf doesn't get to you in time," Chris says to her. 

"Okay," Emma says as she takes the taser, both Allison and I bolt to hide behind the stairs.

"Thanks for the confidence booster guys!" She yells at us.

"You'll do great," Allison yells over the stairs before ducking again. By the looks of Chris and John, they wish they could do the same. 

Emma steadies the taser and presses the button, it's goes to the dummy, tasting it and then releases.

"See, that was easy!" Chris smiles at her.

"Told you that you'd do great!" Allison beams but still doesn't mean we're coming out till safety is on or out of her hands.

"So, this is how you put the safety on," Chris says and demonstrates for her once she has the taser and then he unlocks it,"and that's how you unlock it."

He hands is back to her unlocked in hopes that she will lock it correctly. Her other hand flys to lock it but John stops her.

"Face the other direction sweetie," he smiles at her. She blushes a little but does as told. she turn to the dummy, locks it quickly, then unlocks it just as quick.

"See? that's easy! and it will fit in your purse," John smirks at her. She blushes at the praise and smiles shyly,"Don't worry kiddo. We'll find you something. I'll take you to an actual shooting range where it's controlled and safe."

"Okay," she smiles.

 

 

John takes Emma and I out for lunch. I'm glad Emma's here for this because frankly just John and I would to awkward too soon. 

"You seem like you're pretty good at all that self defense stuff," John comments.

"Thanks, I've been uh working out and practicing, I guess," I smile at him. I don't say training because saying practicing just feels less tense.

"We'll keep up on it, maybe help Emma a little!"

"I went to Middletown! I'm a lover not a fighter! The most aggressive sport you have is lacrosse we had soccer! Not that soccer isn't hard or anything, but Lacrosse is a whole different deal," She defends playfully.

"Whatever rich girl," I smirk.

"You've never even seen Middletown!" She defends.

"But I've met you," I shoot back.

"And and I'm so much richer than your boyfriend and his family, or Lydia, or Jackson, or Allison," she shoots back.

"Fair point," I smile.

"So stiles, I know that you'll be eighteen next year, so I was thinking maybe we could try to teach you how to drive. Emma and I. Then maybe Derek and Scott could help too," He says. 

"Are you serious? You would do that?!" I ask in an excited tone. Emma beams at me with a smile.

"Well yea, I mean someone has to drive your mom's jeep. And I remember how much you loved that thing when you were little. I'm think we could fix it up, us two and maybe I can meet Derek. He seems good with cars," My father says with glee. I notice Emma's face fall a little since currently that was her car.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask her.

"Of course. We can share it," she smiles.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," John cuts in. And both of us stare at him wide eyed.

"Let just say, I've been getting a little extra money and I saw a pretty new used blue Chevrolet Malibu 2009 for $8,500. And being the sheriff has its perks. Got it for seven grande," he smiles at her. Her hands fly to her mouth.

"Are you serious?!" She squeals,"John you didn't have to do that."

"Well Stiles needs something to learn in and you both make some money. Figured it be good for you. You're both paying for gas and half of insurance though!" He says the last pet with a pointed look and a stern voice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cries with joy. Some people are looking at us as she gets up and throws her arms around him. I smile at him with all teeth showing.

"This is seriously great dad. I loved riding around in Roscoe as a kid," I say. I didn't even realize I said dad when I did, but he seems awe stricken as I bite my lip with a slight flush.

"I didn't know if you remembered naming it roscoe," he says.

"Well yea," I say with a 'duh' tone," me and you fought over whether to name it that or Rocky for weeks before mom made us decide in a game of rock ,paper ,scissors."

"Yeah, she did," he says as he smiles at the memory,"Well start tomorrow."

 

~Cora~

"I wish you were here," Jackson says over the phone.

"Your parents literally just came home. Spend some time with them. You see me all the time," I sigh.

"You're much better to look at than my parents," he says. I can't help but blush.

"Don't make me punch you," I giggle. God, I turn into such a girl when I talk to him.

"They want to meet you," he says. His tone changes. It's no longer cute and playful more dreary and regretful.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing? We both knew they'd eventually want to meet me," I say.

"My mother is... She's not very accepting and she has an ideal of who I should be and who I should be with. It's part of the reason I thought I'd love Lydia was because I thought I should love Lydia," He explains and I suddenly get it.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I ask timidly, trying not to feel to hurt.

"Cora, God no, that's not what I meant. I'm embarrassed of my mom. I don't want her to be anymore rude than she already was," he says frantically.

"How do you know if we don't try?" I ask with my voice soft.

"It's getting late babe," he says, ignoring what I said before.

"Alright, I guess it is," I sigh.

"I love you," he says into the phone.

"I love you too," I sigh.

"Sleep well, call me if any nightmares happen," he says.

"I will," I can't help but have a small smile. I press the little red button and hang up. I lay down on the bed when I hear a small knock. 

"Come in," I say. 

"Hey," Erica says as she jumps onto my bed,"Wanna have a girls night with both our boyfriends at home."

"And the other girls?" I ask.

"Aiden and Lydia are at her place. Hayden's at home, Malia and Kira are Malia and Kira. You really want to eat ice cream and watch some kickass movie with those two sticking each other's tongues down their throats right next to us.

"Fair enough," I shrug,"Who else is here?"

"Derek, Peter, Ethan, and Danny," she answers. I notice Boyd's lacrosse hoodie on her and suddenly wish I didn't leave Jackson's at his house. Oh well, his shirt would just have to do.

"Let me change real quick," I say," Go start popcorn and pick a movie."

"What are you changing into? You're already in Pajama clothes."

"I miss Jackson," I frown and she smirks.

"God, you're such a girl."

 

Erica found a cool movie with a kick ass actress that plays the lead. It's alright I guess, I've watched worse.

"I just don't get how the lead girls always have such nice bras when they kick ass," I complain.

"I wear nice bras," Erica points out.

"And I can't count how many times you've broken a strap and had to buy yet another forty dollar bra," I counter.

"Too shay," she smirks as she takes another handful of ice cream,"So what's up with you and Jax?"

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"You and Jax. You've both seemed distracted lately. Care to share?" She ask with a knowing look. I roll my eyes at her.

"His parents. He doesn't think they'll approve of me, and I don't think he's that wrong," I sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" She ask.

"His mother disdains me," I frown,"Compared me to Lydia in like five minutes."

"Well, Lydia is pregnant currently. Not that it's a bad thing, but not a great thing for parents," Erica points out.

"A girl like Lydia then," I say.

"What the difference between Lydia and you?"

"Lydia Martin: Fashionista, strawberry blonde goddess, perfect a GPA while pregnant, the definition of confidence, can make a fire cocktail while doing her nails, Survivor of Peter Hale, brought Jackson back from being a Kanima ," I frown. I jump at the sound of Jackson's voice. Was I really focusing that hard I didn't smell him.

"Cora Hale. Badass, survivor of the Hale fire, Survivor of alpha pack, my converse wearing girl, can break an alpha's arm while making a phone call, and most importantly the girl I'm in love with," Jackson says. My mouth falls open in shock.

"Jackson," I say as I bite my lip.

"I loved Lydia at one point, that's true. But I loved her as a friend. I attempted to love Kira to make Scott made. But Cora, you're my girl. I remember the night that you kicked my ass across the field because I tried to go after one of the twins during the alpha times, and you held me down, helped me realize something no one else ever would. You made me work for it, and everyday I fall more and more in love with you," Jackson says.

"And if your parents don't like me?" I ask.

"Then we'll spend Christmas here," he smirks. I almost forget Erica is here until....

"Awe, Jackson and Cora kissing In A tree! K I S S I-"

"Really Reyes?" Jackson ask.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and leave you two to...talk," she smirks. I watch her walk away though we all know she's is listening in.

"Does your family know you're here?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I left a note. It doesn't matter is they know or not though, because I'm here. I missed you," he says. 

"Does this mean that I get to meet your parents?" I ask. 

"If that's what you want," he answers. I get up and run over to grab his hand, and drag him outside.

"Where are we going? It's almost 11!" He laughs.

"Don't be such a loser!" I laugh.

"Where are we going?" He laughs.

"I want you to meet some people that I haven't seen in a long time," I say.

 

It's a small drive to the Beacon Hills cemetery, but it's worth it. I haven't ever visited Laura or my other family members graves. Derek does and so does Peter, but I haven't been able to. I feel like I don't deserve to be the one of family member besides Peter that made it out. But I miss them.

"Why are we here?" Jackson ask as I park the Camero. Derek will just have to live with the fact I borrowed it for the hour.

"I want you to meet the rest of my family, since I'm meeting your parents I figured it be fair for you to meet mine," I say as I get out and he follows until we get to the Hale part of the cemetery. I want to introduce him to Talia first.

"Mom, it's Cora," I say as I take a deep breathe,"I'm sorry it been awhile but I'm here now and I brought someone. I'm sure Derek has complained to you plenty about it, but I found my someone. His name's Jackson."

It's quiet for a moment before Jackson speaks, "Hello Mrs. Hale. It's nice to meet you."

"Talia," I correct.

"What?" He ask.

"My mom was never big on formalities. She wants to be called Talia," I say as if she's here.

"Hello Talia. I'm Jackson Whittemore," he introduces. 

I let my hand hold his I introduce him to Laura whose death caused everything to begin with. I tell him that if she met him she would adore putting him in his place. I introduce him to my father who would bond over Lacrosse with him. I introduce him to Brad, my older brother who would kick his ass every chance he got. I even introduce my aunts and uncles, and Peter wife with my little cousin.

"You'd like Malia I think aunt Jana. She keeps Peter on his toes. She's actually a big sweetheart once you get past all the coyote growling," I laugh.

Jackson scoffs," and after the few times she attempts to break your arms!"

"Only you and Aiden! Only people she ever tried that on. Don't be such a baby."

"It still hurt!" 

I snort,"Your ego."

He then rolls on top of me till we're rolling in the ground playfully, fake fighting.

"Got you," he smirks as he pins me down.

"Only because I let you," I smile. He leans down to give me a sweet kiss.

"Hey! You kids!" The groundskeeper yells,"Get out of here! There's a curfew, you know? Have some respect!"

"Sorry!" Jackson yells. He gets off me and hold out his hand to help me up.

 

I wake up to see Jackson gone and his scent has left the house. There's a note on the night stand.

'Had to go home early. Sorry. You look beautiful when you snore by the way. Love you. -J'

I smirk at that and pull my phone to send him a quick txt:

'Love u 2 asshole'

 

I decide on black skinny jeans and dark blue long sleeve shirt with my black converse. 

I smell Danny and Ethan downstairs making some food of sorts. I walk down and see Derek and Peter drinking coffee. Erica is throwing grapes at Malia's mouth where she is trying to catch them. Kira is freaking out about some assignment she forgot to do.

"So baby Hale, did you get some last night?" Erica says and Derek sends her a glare while giving me a stern look.

I roll my eyes,"No, I didn't get any. I actually went to the cemetery."

"Kind of a morbid place for a date," Ethan says.

"It wasn't a date or a hook up. I went to see mom and everyone," I say. Derek and Peter look up at me.

"You finally went," Derek says. I nod.

"Figured it was time for him to meet the rest of the family." I say.

 

"So I'm thinking for Thanksgiving, we should invite the pack over here and throw one big one!" Erica says excitedly as we walk into school.

"Thanksgiving? That's a while away isn't it?" I smile.

"If you mean a while by a week or less?" Erica says. I look at her in confusion.

"A week away? You're kidding," I accuse.

"I never kid about turkey and stuffing," Erica smirks. Soon she is lifted off her feet from the back and Boyd is holding her tightly.

"And I never kid about football," he says.

"Hey babe, missed me?" Erica ask as she leans up to Boyd to meet his face, but she can't because Boyd is six foot three.So he leans down half way to meet her.

"I swear to god, if you feel her boob again in front of me, I will kick both your asses!" I threaten. Erica just giggles into his mouth.

"Hey Hale," someone yells and I whip around to see Kevin, great. Erica and Boyd both glare.

"What do you want?" I grunt.

"Ouch, just because you dating the former homecoming king doesn't mean you're a queen," Kevin jokes, but I'm in no mood for joking.

"What do I want?" Boyd snaps. Though Kevin doesn't show it, it's obvious he is intimidated by Boyd's large figure. Kevin's not scrawny by any means, he's a lot like Jackson and Derek  
actually, but Boyd is tall, Broad, and buff.

"I'd like to talk to Hale without you and slut wolf listening," He sneers. Before Boyd can do anything, like we knew he planned on, I drew back my hand and delivered a sharp smack across his face. I'm more of a punching girl; I wanted to draw attention, but not too much that I would get in trouble. Now people were listening and looking, so he couldn't do anything too bad unnoticed. Besides, no one calls Erica Reyes a slut and gets away with it. Though Erica didn't seem the least bothered with the term, I knew Boyd was pissed and I was too.

"Didn't know you hit like a girl," he snaps at me.

"Didn't know you were petty like a preteen girl with the newest gossip," I retort,"Now answer the question before I release Boyd in you."

"Just wanted to see what you and Derek's plans were for Thanksgiving, you know since your whole family besides psycho uncle and your long lost cousin are dead," he says. So he came here just to rile me up and hurt me. I shouldn't let his words hurt me but they do. I'm about to respond with another slap when someone comes up and grabs me, Pulling my face to theirs.

When Jackson kisses me, I know it's him. His kisses were different from anyone else's. I knew them. I let myself kiss back and make a show of it, moving his hand to cup my butt and letting my own hand rub underneath his shirt afterwards. Kevin is watching us with a dumbfounded look while Erica is most likely smirking and Boyd is Boyd.

Once we part he's still holding me close,"Something you were saying Sawyer?" He ask with a threatening tone that promises pain if the evil beta doesn't answer correctly.

"I was just leaving. See you around," Kevin say. Erica smirks and waves her hand goodbye in classic Erica Reyes fashion, While Boyd and Jackson both have a twisted grin on their face and I just glare at him.

"What was that about?" Jackson ask once Kevin is out of eyesight but he's still looking the direction he left.

"Doesn't matter," I frown. He gives me a knowing look.

Erica scoffs,"Fine. Since Cora is being a Hale, I'll tell you. He made fun of her loss."

"He did what?" Jackson says with anger.

"It doesn't matter," I snap,"it hurt for like a second. I'm over it. Don't do anything stupid."

"Why not? Kevin's just a rich ass that's hopped up on werewolf confidence! He deserves whatever happens to him!" Jackson exclaims.

I decide to switch it around and change topic,"I thought you were just a rich ass hopped up on werewolf confidence."

"That's different," Jackson counters.

"How so?" I ask playfully.

"He doesn't have a bestfriend like Danny or an incredible girlfriend like you," he says.

"You're so cheesy!" I laugh.

"You know it's true!" He smiles.

"Ew!" Erica fakely groans,"Come on, before we're late!"

 

~Scott~

"I swear man! I just want to tear him apart! I mean the way he spoke to Cora!" Jackson rants, going on to Stiles and I about how much he wants to kill Kevin.

"I think that Scott and I can both agree on destroying that pack. And Derek. And Cora. And Erica. And-" Stiles gets cut off

"I get it. No doing anything stupid, doesn't mean I don't want to any less," Jackson grunts.

"I know big guy, I'm sorry," Stiles smirks.

"Shut up before I stuff you in the locker," Jackson sasses to the omega,"Your omega scent has no effect on me."

"Good, because I don't think one of your alphas would appreciate it very much," Stiles smirks.

"You think they'll try anything tonight during the game?" He ask. I shrug, how should I know?

"I wouldn't be surprised," I answer,"Either way keep your eyes out and on watch."

"We're all going to be there, right? Like everyone," Stiles checks again.

"You said Emma and you don't work on Friday's. Erica and Boyd are picking up Isaac. Derek is definitely going to be there. It's Hayden and Liam's date night afterwards. Believe me, everyone will be there," I sass.

"Everyone will be where?" Coach whispers as he comes between us. We all jump in surprise. Us, three werewolves jump at our human coach sneaking up on us. This doesn't go unoticed by Danny who's sees it and chuckles to himself.

Stiles flails around,"God, Coach! A warning please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Stilinski, Mr. I-need-a-new-jersey-that-says-Stilinski-and-not-Hale," Coach sasses before getting that stupid whistle,"is *whistle* enough *whistle* of a *whistle* warning *whistle* for you?"

All three of us are covering our ears because, 1. Werewolf hearing, and 2. It was right in our ears.

"Yes coach," Stiles grunts.

"Good, now stop talking about weather or not your boyfriend or girlfriend will be there and do your work!" He yells in his voice that coach thinks is inside voice," I don't need my two captains failing along with my best benchwarmer. Unless you're Greenberg, no one needs Greenberg."

"Yes coach," we all chorus.

"Good!" He yells before walking away.

 

After an extremely awkward and tense third period with Darius, who was quiet actually, we were all suspicious. It seems like his teen betas we're doing stuff to hurt us. The thing with Cora that bothered Jackson. And calling Erica slut wolf which angered Boyd. Then Elena was talking to some girls about Lydia now that she's starting to show a small bump that was visible, this upset Aiden. Then Kevin made fun of Danny and Ethan (How can anyone hate Danny?). Elena tripped Hayden, saying something about freshmen, this was obviously meant to hurt and make Liam very upset (took me an hour to calm him down). Elena whispered something to Allison and Stiles in the hall about Darius, Both Derek and I had to be restrained by Boyd, Ethan, and Peter to keep from ripping their throats out. Then Elena made fun of Emma, some comment about being 'middletown'. Then Kevin said something to Isaac, who doesn't share, but for those who know (not Emma), it's obviously something about his current situation.

"I just don't get it. His betas are having the time of their lives torturing us today, and he's so quiet," Lydia complains.

"He use to do that," Allison mumbles.

"What ?" I ask. She goes quiet and makes eye contact with Stiles, sharing another hidden memory of that they had to endure together.

"Allison what do you mean?" Lydia cut in, placing her hand on her tiny tummy but then quickly taking it off when a freshmen girl sent her a look.

Allison bit her lip and looked down at the food like it was the most important thing in the world. When it became obvious she wasn't going to answer Stiles took the incitive to,"When we were in there, Darius would forget us or let his betas toy around and hurt us. Then suddenly something big and horrible would happen to us and he'd start showing up again. It means he's planning something to hurt us."

"What kind of things?" Ethan ask. Still no response from Allison.

"Stuff that seems little now, but it started happening after we became each other's anchors without knowing it. He would hurt one of us and the other would be forced to watch," Stiles say softly. I reach my hand underneath the table to hold Allison's but she pulls away. Next to Stiles sits Kira who places a tiny hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"You're safe now. He may still be here, but we won't let him do anything," Lydia says. I think to myself that we already failed, Allison got hurt and we didn't stop it. We're smarter and more prepared now though, it won't happen again.

"I know that," Stiles says. We all know he has slight doubt by the skip in his heart beat, though we choose not to comment.

It's silent for a few moments before Lydia speaks, "Well, this has been morbid. Let's change topic. Erica and I have been planning a thanksgiving. You all in? We're inviting parents. Well the ones that know. The yukimura's, Melissa, the sheriff, Chris. We're gonna send an invite out to Braeden and her boyfriend. Sound good?" 

"What about everyone else and their families?" Emma ask.

"My sister is working that night, we go out for breakfast. She gets paid extra for watching the Black Friday shoppers and thieves," Hayden answers.

"Parents are leaving the day before thanksgiving. I'll bring some of Rosa's pie," Jackson says.

"Parents aren't big on Holidays," Boyd says solemnly and Erica reaches a hand over to squeeze his. Erica mutters something along the same lines.

"I can pretty much do whatever. My family is heading to Hawaii and I don't feel like going," Danny explains.

"I can probably get out of it, it's only my mom and my step dad. I'll be there Christmas," Liam shrugs.

"You?" I ask Isaac. He shrugs.

"I guess I can make it."

"Perfect!" Lydia claps.

"Is Derek okay with this? I mean it is actually his house and all?" Aiden ask.

"Oh sweetie, like Derek has ever came in the way with my parties," she bats her eyelashes sweetly.

"I've seen her yell at a cop once for trying to stop a party because noise complaints. Scariest part was that she won," Jackson shakes his head.

"Awe, my fifteenth birthday! How sweet that you remembered," Lydia smiles. 

 

I usually love Lacrosse games, but ever since Darius became our coach, I resent everything about it. I see Allison standing next to Chris and Derek. I wave to her from my pace on the field as we wait for the other team to get out and start the game.

She has a small weak smile as she waves back. She's not wearing my lacrosse hoodie, which suck, but she's wearing one of Cora's Beacon Hills shirts.

"What's the point of this game again?" Chris whispers to her. Derek begins to explain. 

 

We're halfway in and Coach is screaming at Jackson for being a little too rough on the field. While Darius is watching us all with calculating looks. Coach continues to yell. 

"Take Carver, the one that begins with an E, and Boyd off the team. Put in Stilinski and Lahey," Darius says to coach and all of us with supernatural hearing share a quick look.

"What? Are you crazy? Who do you expect me to put on the guy Boyd has. That guy is a beast!" Coach argues.

"Put Lahey on him. Then get Stilinski in the goal. Put Danny on the guy that Carver has," Darius explains.

"Then get McCall and Whittemore over there, away from them," Darius continues. After a few second of Coach's protest he agrees the the plan.

"Coach! You cannot put me in there! It's next to Sawyer!" Stiles argues.

"Now Stilinski!" He whistles. Reluctantly he follows the orders. 

 

We begin to play again and right as some guy goes barreling towards are goal, all you see is Liam flying to him, and the light are out. The lights and sound. It's filled with sudden chaos as we see some sparks that we all know Kira couldn't have set. No, this has to be something Darius planned.

"Allison!" I scream and use my wolf vision to find her, people are running but I manage to spot her and run to her. She jumps as I hold her, not knowing its me until she smells me.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods. Chris is armed and ready next to us. 

"Where's Stiles?" She ask in a tone of urgency. I see a glimpses of Derek and Stiles on the field, safe. 

It minutes of Chaos before the light return. Danny is on the field punched and minor my injured, there is no sign of Boyd, Erica, or Elena. Kevin is still there with Darius, acting confused. Over the intercom, a teacher's voice protrudes out.

"It's okay, there are some technical difficulties that we have to deal with. We will reschedule the game due to the fact that the difficulties aren't permanently fixed yet and will take a day or so," the voice says. There are many disappointed stares as the team's head back into the locker room but I see Derek heading towards Darius before Stiles grabs him.

"We won't get it out of them, we need to get it out of the betas, or the only one here," Stiles says as he eyes up Kevin who is watching something else. I run to Danny and Ethan, who is holding up his boyfriend.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Erica attacked me, she couldn't control it," Danny says with worry for the girl that attacked him,"Boyd pulled her off but she didn't go without putting up a fight. I don't know what happened next."

"We thought he was going after Stiles or Allison. But that was just a distraction. I'm so sorry Danny," I say.

"Find them," he urges and I nod. I wish it were that easy, something is blocking their scent and it's not Darius, my only guess is the former hunters know some stuff to do that.

I glare at Darius and pull Stiles along with me, knowing he might do something stupid if I didn't.

"We're going to have a conversation with Kevin," I mutter in anger. Aiden follows my direction. 

Half the team is in the shower already when we enter the locker rooms. Kevin is just now changing into his normal clothing. I decide to let Aiden take the lead for now, as smelly as he is. I watch as he walks up to the guys and leans against his locker.

"Leaving so soon?" Aiden ask. Kevin's jumps a little but quickly recovers.

"Yeah, I got stuff to do. You might want to hurry as well. Don't want your girlfriend's water to break and miss it," Kevin sneers. Bad move.

Right as Aiden is about respond, another beta get on the other side of Kevin, Liam.

"I wouldn't try to leave so soon," Liam says with ease," Scott wants to have a conversation with you."

"Fine," He grits out of his teeth. We walk back out of the locker room and find a unlocked classroom to sit in. Aiden gripping the rival Beta's arm in what looks like a crushing grip. It smells awful to all of his, considering four of us haven't washed up yet, but the smell of Kevin's slight anxiety is worth it. I don't even realize when Cora follows in behind us.

"Might want to watch out Hale, your boyfriend isn't always around to protect you," he says as if he is giving us a clue.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Stiles sneers.

Kevin shrugs, nonchalantly,"You'll see."

Cora rolls her eyes before sitting down in a diva-like manner,"I can protect myself."

"Is that what I'm here for? You're all really going to lecture me on teasing Hale when your beta's are missing?" He laughs. Suddenly his feet are kicked underneath him and he falls to the floor, courtesy of Liam.

"What do you know?" Stiles ask in anger.

"I know Erica isn't Erica anymore," He laughs,"And that Boyd is dumb enough to try and get her back."

This earns him a kick in the stomach,"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Wasn't my job," He grunts before he tried to pick himself up. Stiles swiftly kicks at his wrist before he falls back to the ground.

"This is a job to you? Ruining lives? God, I knew you were an asshole, but how come you're not even acting human," Stiles shouts. That's when it clicks. His wolf is evil, he was bit by an evil wolf. Peter was an asshole, yes, but he wasn't evil. Cora's eyes meet mine and we know what we need to do. Find anchors to make them human again, or more like humans. 

Before anyone can think of it, Kevin digs his claws through stiles legs and drags him down, with the sound of heavy equipment hitting the floor. Aiden's Cleated foot steps down on Kevin's back as I help Stiles up.

"Was that really your best idea?" Aiden sneers. There's no response, and Liam gives me a knowing look so I nod. He gets down on his knees to be leveled with Kevin.

"I suggest you start talking now before I get angry," Liam says calmly," You see before I was bit, I was diagnosed as an IED, so basically a walking time bomb. So add a werewolf to that equation and you can guess what happens next."

"I honestly don't know. Reyes did as planned but Boyd got in the, and James helped Elena get em'," Kevin spills as Aiden's foot pushes down a little harder.

"Let him go, he's telling the truth," I order. Reluctantly so, Aiden let's his foot off and the pair back off to give Kevin enough room. The jock gathered himself and got back up. Cora stayed in place, glaring.

"What?" He snaps at her.

"Just figuring out how you go from major douche to an inhuman monster," Cora retorts before jumping off the chair,"let's go."

I'm out first, followed by Stiles, Liam, and Aiden. This leaves Cora in the rear. That was my mistake as an alpha because Kevin reaches out to grab her, luckily for me Cora can take care of herself. She easily flips around to grab his arm and pins him against a table with his arm behind his back in the most uncomfortable position.

"Calm down newbie, don't try to run with with the big kids," she growls into his ear before shoving him into the table more and letting go. He immediately flies up and steps back to rub his arm. All four of us guys moved out of the way of the door to let her walk out first. Not because we don't think she can handle the back, but because she deserves the front.

~Peter~

"Elena and a guy grabbed them," Cora says as she walks over to the large group, that's only grown larger because the Sheriff, Chris, and Melissa. She is followed out by one of our genius Alpha's, Stiles, Aiden, and Liam.

"A guy?" Malia ask.

"Began with a 'J'. I'm pretty sure he was a hunter," Cora answers.

"James, that's what Kevin said," Scott says. Both Chris and Isaac get a worried look.

"It just had to be him!" Isaac complains.

"Why? Made some enemies there?" I chuckle.

"James Ravoltie was a hunter, a good one. But brutal. He wasn't always but after he fell in love with a girl that wasn't interested, she liked a were. He killed her and her lover. Police couldn't prove anything," Chris explains, "it was never an outright thing that hunters know for sure, but to be on the safe side they decided to not allow it anymore for him. Like it stops rogue hunters."

"Must be why he hated me so much," Isaac grumbles," He had a thing for Kate, she didn't see it like that."

"Kate uses her advantages when it comes to males," I say full of malice. Chris does and uncomfortable shift. 

"I can put out an alert to call in anything if they see Elena, Kate Argent, James Ravoltie, Boyd, or Erica. I wanna start building up a case against them all, besides those two teens, Elena and Kevin. You all need to figure that out," John says. I nod along.

"You good on needing a ride back?" John ask Isaac who nods.

"I'll just txt her and tell her I'm staying at a friends," he answers, making sure Emma was still invested in a conversation with Maddison, Elena's best friend and trying to find out where Elena may be.

"I'll confirm," John says as he begins to walk to his car ( with Stiles at his side) to call in the report.

"And who exactly will you be staying with?" I smirk as we wait for Derek,Lydia, Scott, and Chris to come up with a plan. Isaac rolls his eyes and chooses not to answer.

"You could at least ask one of the owners to the house if you're allowed to spend the night," I push harder.

"Can I spend the night?" He ask with a tone.

"Where's your manners?" I smirk.

"Please," he grits out.

"I guess," I shrug nonchalantly. Emma walks back and everyone's attention falls to her. 

“Maddison said, after what felt like hours to make this seem like I wasn't snooping, that she has been dropping Elena after school at some weird places. One being an abandoned subway. Sound familiar to anyone?” Emma ask in completed obliviousness and Jackson, Scott, and I all glared at Derek. The other two more than myself because during the training sessions there, I never really needed it.

“Yeah, we know where it is,” Derek says as he rolls his eyes.

“Ethan, Aiden, keep an eye out for Darius here,” Scott instructs.

“Sheriff, Danny and Kira will come with you to watch out. While Stiles and Allison should stick with me and Chris,” Derek says.

“I'm not leaving my son!” John protest.

“Dad, I'll be safe,” Stiles pleads. 

“No. Absolutely not-” John is cut off by Chris.

“He’ll be safer with his alpha,” Chris says, “and I'll be there too.” Chris says which manages to convince John.

“Melissa and Lydia will head to the hospital and tell us if something happens. Liam and Hayden will watch Kevin. Cora and Jackson will come with us to check out the subway. Scott and Malia are gonna head to where Darius is listed under living at.”

“And me?” I ask.

“Try to get run over by a bus,” my daughter offers sweetly.

Derek huffs, “Emma, Isaac , and you will go check out where the hunters stayed or are staying. I'm not really too clear on it.”

“Why us?” Isaac frowns in disappointment.

“Glad to see your ready to spend time with Emma and I,” I sneer.

“Just you,” Isaac frowns.

“Shut up, both of you. Emma can drive and keep you two from killing one another, Isaac you know where it's at better than any of us, and Peter you just have this tendency to be beat death,” Derek scowls.

“Fine,” Isaac grits out while I simply shrug. What a drama queen. We all part but not before Melissa gives one of her motherly speeches to everyone, Derek get threatened by the sheriff, the Sheriff threatening me if Emma got hurt and giving Isaac a wary once over look. I can smell the intense scent of pity coming off the Sheriff and mild irritation from Isaac. He's probably worried that Isaac would have a panic attack if an adult male yelled at him, I assume he forgot that the boy is a teen werewolf.

“Relax, Emma and Stiles are in safe care. Nothing will touch your little rascals,” I smile smugly. This earns a scoff from Stiles and an uncomfortable shift in footing from Emma.

“It better not, You two got everything?” He ask.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yes Sheriff.”

“Be safe,” he says once again.

“I'll make sure this one is as long as Isaac makes sure that one is,” Allison smirks as she throws an arm around Stiles shoulder.

“Safest they can be,” Isaac offers.

“Scouts honor,” Scott smiles.

 

 

We climb into Emma's cute little Malibu, and Isaac and I bicker over who gets the front seat. I win because, I'm Peter Hale. 

“It's in the woods, next to a huge tree and a trail that got closed down years ago. You remember it?” Isaac mutters.

“The old Beacon Hills trail, got shut down because mountain lions,” I answer.

“Mountain lions, great,” Emma frowns.

“Don't worry darling,” I smirk at her, “you're running with the wolves now. Lions are nothing.”

“Except for when that wolf is Peter, I'm just glad neither of us are wearing red,” Isaac grumbles from the back.

“I'm just here to keep you safe and make sure we don't end up with a teen pregnancy,” I smirk enjoying the way Emma squirms in discomfort while Isaac's irritation grows. It's not that I don't like Emma, she's just way too welcomed and cookie cutter that it gets under my skin as it seems like nothing is wrong with her. It's not like Lydia who is the golden girl with a brain, but she has a secret bitchy phase and made some past mistakes. It's not like Allison the sweet badass with a sad past. Or Kira who has control issues. The worst thing that happened in her perfect world was losing her parents and getting stabbed, which is something no one should be able to recover from. She should be angry and raw with emotion, but she bounces back and makes friends. I have to stop myself from doing what I love to do, taking something innocent and good and tainting it. But I can't help but be drawn to her, it's different than how I'm drawn to Isaac. He's tainted but he's got something about him that is good aswell.

“Alright, now that we're at the trail turn left. Keep going on the gravel until it reaches the end then I know the rest of the way,” Isaac points out.

Emma does as told and we reach the gravel end.

“Time to go?” I ask. Emma nods with an annoyingly innocent look in her eyes. We climb out of the car, Isaac coming out of the back. I let Emma lead the way partially, still close enough to protect her. Isaac grabs my shoulder and pulls me back keeping a watchful eye on her.

“If you say a word I-” 

“Relax. Your dream girl won't hear a word about your actual life, but a word of advice, stop trying to be the guy you think she deserves. Because you're not perfect, you're tainted. Believe it or not, your facade won't last much longer,” I say.He’s silent for a moment.

“Just don't say anything,” he snaps before letting go and walking up faster to meet the girl.

“This way,” Isaac says as he turns the corner.

 

We find the house, I suppose it's nice. Sort of small and reminds me way too much of cabin in the woods, but that's Kate for you.

“Home sweet home,” Isaac says with lots of sarcasm.

“Just us, no one's here,” I say.

“How do you know?” Emma ask in a wary tone.

“Werewolf senses sweetie,” I reply charmingly.

“Right,” she nods,” Werewolf senses. How could I miss that?”

“Should we check it out?” Isaac ask.

“Of course we're checking it out,” I say and make the first step to walk to the house. But Isaac arm reaches out to grab me. His hand laying on my bicep.

“We have to be careful,” he says in a caring way. Christ, this kid is confusing!

“Maybe I should go first, you know werewolf traps and all,” Emma offers.

“Actually, there are no werewolf traps. The three hunters are now wolves themselves, if anything they'll be normal traps like hunting traps. It's best if I go because I can heal and you know fight, you'll take the middle and Isaac will take the back,” I instruct.

We begin to walk through the door steadily and I find that the house inside actually looks like something you'd see in a magazine. Nice and homey.

“Basement if anything,” Isaac instructs and we walk toward the basement. It's off in the hallway, past the kitchen. It's has creaky metal steps, and smells like bleach. It's nauseating, even for Emma.

“Probably to rid of wolfsbane and mistletoe or mountain ash,” I say in hopes that it isn't what we all assume.

“Let's just go down. You two will be okay right?” Emma ask with a slight uneasy edge to her tone.

 

“Yea, of course. We have Peter Hale after all,” Isaac attempts to add humor.

“Let's just go,” I roll my eyes and take the first step down. There is various weapons and such on the tables and shelves when we get down.

“She seriously needs a new hobby,” Emma says with wide eyes. 

“You're telling me,” Isaac scoffs, Emma offers him a sweet smile while I try my best not to snicker. 

“Do you see anything else that may lead us to Boyd and Erica?” I ask.

“Besides every weapons known to mankind, no,” Emma answers.

“I'll text Derek,” I sigh in disappointment. 

It happens too fast before I can stop it, the sound of Emma's scream as a dart, my guess is some sort of drug to knock you out meets Isaac neck shortly before he stumbles to the ground, Emma's screams look behind you, the scent of bleach is strong so it overrides the small scent of wolf, that's near. As I'm about to look behind me with my wolf exposed needle is shoved into my neck, my body stopped moving and I fall to the ground, watching Emma get hit upside the head with a pipe and falling down between Isaac and I.

Soon it all goes black.

 

When I walk up, it's still night so we weren't out for that long. All I know is that I'm chained up to a fence as is Isaac who is still sleeping beside me. Emma is on the ground with ropes around her hands, and the weapons have been hidden. I try to move, but I feel as if my muscles won't connect, my wolf is at one of its weakest points.

“Terrifying, isn't it?” A cool calculating voice says. I look back to see a former female hunter. Not Kate, but someone else. She has curly brown hair, and is of moderate height.

“Who are you?” I snap.

“Call me Danielle. You know it's rude to barge into someone's home, thankfully you couldn't smell me or else I might have been hurt,” The woman -Danielle- says.

“That's what the bleach is for,” I mutter to myself.

“It was a bit discomforting at first, but I got use to it,” She shrugs.

“So you, Kate, and James were the chosen hunters for the job. Bit hypocritical don't you think?”

“More like thought out, it keeps you mutts in control,” she says as she pulls a beautifully sharp knife out of her boot, “because I have a reason to be what I am now with a purpose instead of just being one.”

“You're crazy,” I mock her.

“Maybe, but I'm the one holding the power ‘round here,” she says and her eyes cast down to the human girl that is bleeding from the side of her head, “Don't quite know what to do with this one. She's not really part of your all’s pack but she's a friend of it. Darius would have no use for her and I'm pretty sure Kate's not a fan of her.”

“No,” I say as I watch her play with the knife. I may not be Emma’s favorite person but I made her guardian a promise.

“It seems like you actually care about her?” She questions, “Seems like you would be in favor of getting rid of her. Isn't she stealing your omega?”

“I made a promise to her guardian. Let the kids go, come on. They are kids.”

“Kids? Please. He’ll be seventeen in January I think. And she's already seventeen. They're hardly children,” she laughs. I hate myself for the pleading look I give her.

“I suppose I don't have permission on what to do with her yet,” the woman says as she slides her knife into her boot, “I suppose I should call Kate and tell her about our house guest while she's dealing with those betas.”

She begins to walk towards the stairs and I decide to wait till she's out of a human ear shot.

“Isaac,” I whisper. He groans in his sleep, “Isaac!” I whisper loudly. His eyes slowly open to reveal his wonderful blue eyes.

“What the hell?” He shouts a little but I shush him.

“What the hell?” He whispers.

“Bleach blocked her scent. The name Danielle sound familiar?” I ask. I see the color drain out of his face and the look of anger, annoyance, and fear shine brightly through his features. His eyes dart to Emma.

“Oh my-” he says in a tone barely audible.

“Wake her up” I mouthe.

“Em! Emma!” He whispers loudly. I listen out for Danielle, she's laughing and she's still on the phone.

“Hm,” the sleeping girl mumbles.

“Em! Come on shrimp wake up,” Isaac pleas. It was as if the little nickname woke her because her green eyes snapped open the minute he said it.

“Isaac,” she says in a sleepy tone. He tries to take her hands apart but realizes they're tied together. He eyes immediately snap to us, “Oh my god. Isaac!”

She somehow gets to her feet. I shush her and make a nodding motion upstairs. 

“What happened?” She ask.

“Hunters. Look, we don't have much time. I think I can get my claws out but I need you to reach up and caws the ropes off then get me and Isaac unchained,” I instruct quietly as my claws come out. She bites her lips and look to Isaac for confirmation . He nods jerkily.

Emma is able to find her balance and makes the short walk over to me. I'm already taller than her being 5’10” and her being 5’5”. My arms are stretched over my head causing her to have to push her body against mine. She avoids eye contact and keeps her eyes trained on cutting off the ropes.

Her breathe is jagged and I can tell she is uncomfortable with our closeness. But I can't help but hope it takes her a little longer than she wishes. Isaac avoids looking at us. It feels right to have her there. My wolf feels calm and aches for her touch once she gets cut free.

“Ouch,” she whispers as her wrist come down. The scent of blood, and bleach emerge.

“You okay?” Isaac ask.

“Just a little cut,” she says. Her hand immediately go back up and her body is against mine again but not as close. My wolf loves it, but realizes something.

“Get Isaac first,” I say. My words surprise her and Isaac, “hurry”

She nods and goes to Isaac, her body even having to be stretched more and closer to his because of height. She gets him down quickly. His body is weak and barely holding itself up. He manages to get me down though, and sure enough, just like my wolf did with Emma, it called for Isaac. Much like it didn't for Jana, my wife or once was my wife.

“I need you to taze us, you have your taser?” I whisper, still keeping an ear out for Danielle. The conversation was going flat, we’re running out of time.

“What? Are you crazy?” Emma whisper/yells.

“It helps us heal,” Isaac gives as an explanation.

“Do it,” I order. She gives me an uneasy look before finding her purse, which was thrown to the corner of the room. She pulls out the taser and gives me an uneasy look as she takes off the safety lock.

“Stupid werewolf logic,” she mumbles as she clicks the button. The sudden electricity stings through my body, I don't even have time to scream because the healing overtakes. It's like getting that beautiful high. The conversation between Kate and Danielle is dead now. And footsteps are approaching the door.

“Isaac, now!” I order. She does the same to the blonde omega. He come back to us just like I did. We run up the stairs, Emma in the back, and wait for Danielle to open the door.

The door opens and I'm faced with the curly-haired Hunter.

“How did you-” I cut her off by hitting her face with back of my hand and sending her flying into the side of a wall, and quickly knocking her out.

“Don't piss off a former alpha with sanity issues,” I mock. We quickly make our way through the house but Emma stops us in the kitchen.

“Quick, grab her phone!” Emma urges. Isaac grabs it in a hurry and slips it in his pocket.

“Let's go, before she wakes up!” I yell. We run out and realize we parked the car a little while away.

“We gotta run!” I say.

“Then we'll run,” Emma says.

“I mean wolf run,” I say. I look at Isaac with his wife blue eyes and he nods. I quickly scoop Emma off her feet and run behind Isaac. She's shocked but clutches at my neck anyways.

We get to her car and I place her on her feet.

“Isaac you're gonna have to drive,” she says.

“Can't!” He yells.

“You can't drive?!” She yells in shock.

“I'll drive!” I yell. Isaac gets in the back while Emma throws her keys to me.I gun it till we get to the highway.

“What are you doing?” I ask as Emma sits next to me toying on Danielle's phone.

“Hacking,” she answers, still typing away, “I'm no Danny, but I say next to a kid like him at Middletown. He taught me this so I could find out if my ex was cheating on me if I got him a date with our head cheer leader, they went to prom together.”

“And the boyfriend?” I ask.

“Regrets ever even speaking to Lily what's her face,” She snickers and Isaac gets a small chuckle out of it. Hmm, looks like innocent Emma isn't as innocent as I thought she was.

“Got it!” She cheers before going through the messages.

“Erica, Boyd, Kate, Elena, and James are at the old Methodist church waiting for Kevin and Darius at 12!” She yells.

“Txt Scott and Derek that we found out where they're staying and their plans,” I instruct, “We're about to go to church.”

 

~Allison~

“Peter just sent us a txt, they're at the old Methodist church. Darius and Kevin will be there at 12!” I yell as I check Scotts phone for him.

“It's 11:30!” Stiles yells.

“Quick! Txt the pack where to meet at! And tell the sheriff. We need him to get this!” Derek yells.

 

We meet the pack at a burger joint a few blocks away from the abandoned church. 

“We have 10 minute till 12, Darius was getting gas when you txted,” Aiden smiles before realizing Lydia wasn't there, “Where is she?”

“Relax big guy, being pregnant and all , she decided to stay where it's safe at the hospital,” Stiles mocks.

“Oh, good then,” Aiden relaxes. We all know that worry, the ache of not knowing where your love is. I've felt it for awhile now. Scotts standing by my side with Chris at my other and I let my hand hold his. He's caught off guard but doesn't let go, he looks at me but I can't look back, I feel like I would let go.

“Let's go get our betas!” Scott smiles at the crowd. And just like that, his sunshine smile and warm heart have me again. 

 

We walk to the church, weapons hidden and ready for the fight. But when we get to the church there's no scent of the others just Boyd and Erica. 

“What the hell?” Derek say.

“Call your dad off. We found them but there's nothing here,” Derek orders and I watch stiles fumble with his phone. Derek and Scott walk in with me behind them, my arrow is out and the bow is ready.

That's what we see them. Boyd is holding Erica and his arms, she's passed out.it's not thing to see, Boyd crying and all.

“She's fighting it. They broke through, but I got to her. She attempted to attack, but then she stopped. They laughed as she went back and forth until she just collapsed,” he sobs, “She's in this trance until whichever side wins. Like a coma.” His words terrify me because that could happen to me as well. As selfish as it to think of myself right now, I don't want what Erica is going through right now.

“Boyd,” Scott say in an attempt to comfort. Boyd pulls her closer as if he's afraid someone will take her away.

“Danielle called from another phone, said you were coming. They ran, like cowards,” Boyd yells, “She has to win!”

“Let's take her to the hospital, they can help,” I urge. Boyd shakes his head and held her closer, stroking her hair out of the face.

“She needs to win. She'll win right?” Boyd crys, holding her closer. I put my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the tears. Soon enough though, Cora stumbles in, Jackson running after her.

“Erica,” she screams at the sight of her best friend. Jackson immediately is holding her incoherent sobbing body.

“She's alive. She's fighting it,” Jackson attempts to calm her.

“She had to win!” Cora sobs. Boyd sobs are no longer audible. Just silent tears, “She's my best friend! She's not allowed to lose.”

 

We took Erica to the hospital, saying a seizure started it all. A really bad seizure. Her family's heart is broken, Boyd is slightly unhinged, Cora is a mess, Isaac is upset, Stiles is crying, Derek feels like a failure as does Scott.

I'm sleeping at my house tonight and my arm is burning. The burn wants Darius, but I need my pack, I need to fight it. I need Scott.

I walk down to wake up Chris, but don't find him in his bedroom. he's sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and his keys in hand.

“Was wondering when you'd come down,” he says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Thank you,” I mumble.

 

Scott was staying with Melissa tonight, he couldn't be with the pack he needed his childhood home that was full of innocent times. But I don't want to wake Melissa, she works all the time.

“Should I wait?” Chris ask.

“No, go home. Get some sleep,” I instruct as I get an idea.

 

I got to the back of Scott's yard and find the window that we have snuck in many times. I find the rocks and begin throwing them at the window. Scott opens it with puffy eyes and messy hair.

“Allison?” He ask.

“Can I come in?” I ask, he nods and moves out of the way allowing me to jump up ( using wolf powers, duh!) and get there.

“Is something wrong?” He ask. I miss him, letting my hands hold his face. Before letting go.

“Yea, I missed you,” I say. He sits on the bed with that cute confused puppy look.

“Look, I know I've been on the fence and all but look at Erica and Boyd. If something like that were to happen to me-”

“Don't say that!” He cuts me off.

I continue, “- then, I want a love like theirs. One that I know Erica will win the battle for. One that I'm going to win the fight for because Scott McCall I'm crazy in love with you!”

He's silent, and I get worried but then he pulls me on top of him. 

“I'm crazy for you Allison Argent,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I promised Emma finding out about Isaac but it just didn't work out like that, Malia and Peter will talk later.
> 
> It's getting harder to update because not only is school kicking my ass, but I'm sick and I'm dealing with a lot of changes. It's hard because I'm dealing with Bulimia and depression. If you don't know what Bulimia is, it's an eating disorder that my family found out about and are trying to get me treatment for, well that also causes a lot of stress on me because as much as I want to get better, I don't want to stop.  
> So there's my reason for not as frequent updates.
> 
> Back to the story:  
> I just wanted equal levels of fluff and angst.
> 
> Braeden will make an appearance in the next chapter because I miss her badass self!
> 
> What about Erica? Please tell me your reactions. Are you as torn apart like Boyd and Cora. Do you think she will win.
> 
> Scott think he might have found out a way to help the betas reveal themselves or are they lost causes?
> 
> What do you all think of Peter and Emma and Isaac? They're a fun trio to write about .
> 
> Stiles and the Sheriff! Can we just all get an amen?
> 
> Whose your favorite best friend pairing and whose your favorite couple?
> 
> Whose you favorite evil beta? Am I horrible person for loving Elena? Maybe.
> 
> Scallison though! I just wanted happiness.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and critisim is welcome (nothing too mean, I'm fragile). It encourages me to actually continue.


	21. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my notes at the end and comment your ideas of what you want to happen (sometimes I do it)

~Derek~

Boyd and I stay at the hospital the whole night. Sitting in Erica's room. Scott was here for an hour, Cora was here until she fell asleep and I had Jackson take her home, Stiles was here until Scott had to leave by orders of the Sheriff. Isaac was here for a little bit before Peter told them to leave.

Cora would fight me tooth and nail if she were awake rather or not she would leave, but she wasn't and Jackson's warm lobbing embrace kept her content and asleep. Scott just couldn't stay here, he was physically breaking. Isaac was one of Erica's good friend, and I'd go as far to say Boyd and him were best friends, but he couldn't fix this. I would tell Boyd to go home, but that's the stupidest thought to ever cross my head, because I imagine Stiles laying here and I would probably rip someone's throat out for even mentioning the idea.

“You know, everyone thinks I fell in love with her when we became wolves and actually got to know someone, I think that's bull shit. I think a part of me always knew I love her from the day I actually got to meet her. It's just one of those love at first sight things. Every story is different, so I don't mean mine is better than anyone else’s, I'm just saying I know when I fell in love with her,” Boyd says after hours of silence that filled with the sound of the heart monitor.

“What do you mean?” I ask. I never knew Boyd and Erica ever really got the chance to meet before I turned them.

“My older sister never knew how to swim, she drowned to death when I was thirteen. The day of her funeral , other's families also came to visit their loved ones at the cemetery,” Boyd explains, “She was visiting her grandmother who's died from epilepsy. The same thing Erica had. I was in near tears but I looked over and saw Erica being strong for her mother, though she should have been terrified and crying in fear for herself, but she wasn't. She was being brave and strong. She waved to me. That's and when my family was walking away, she didn't think I saw her, but I did. I saw her stop and put a flower on Alicia's grave.”

I got it then, what Boyd meant. How we all fall in love in different ways. Like how I fell in love with Paige when I first heard the her play the chello. I thought I fell in love with Kate and Jennifer during sex but I just thought I was in love. But I fell in love with Stiles by watching him guard and protect Allison.

“She was born a fighter. She'll beat this,” I say. She has to beat this, because if she can't then no one can.

My phone starts ringing and I look down to see Braeden’s name flash along with her and a picture of a gun pointing at the screen. Why she made that her contact picture is beyond me.

“I gotta take this. Need another cup of coffee?” I say as I get up. He shakes his head no.

I walk out into the busy fluorescent lighting hall and answer it.

“Hello,” I yawn.

“I thought I told you to call me when things got bad?” She ask, her voice in the speaker but also not. I look over the the direction her voice is coming from and see her (dressed in leather and italian boots, of course) standing there with a playful annoyed look on her features. I run up to hug her and collapse on her tiny frame.

“There, there big bad. Braeden’s here now,” She says as she pats my back comfortingly.

“Ericas-”

“I know,” she says.

“I failed,” I say.

“No, you didn't. This is just like chemistry sophomore year, you remember that?” She ask.

“I barely passed chemistry,” I say, still hiding my face in her shoulder, but she grabs my shoulders and holds me out to look me in the eye.

“But you did. You remember how?” She ask.

“Laura, Brad, Paige, you, Peter, mom, and dad,” I say, “you all helped me study and remind me of the elements and what they're atomic number was for hour hours.”

“And you passed right. So we'll do this like chemistry. Erica is the question, You and Darius are one multiple choices. And the pack is gonna help her choose the right one,” Braeden dumbs it down. I nod.

“Yea, we can do this sourwolf. Me, You, Scott, and the whole pack of us misfits,” Braeden says.

 

“I can't believe Aiden tattled,” I say to Lydia as we share a hospital meal in the hospital's cafeteria. Well, I'm having cafeteria food. She had brought herself a salad and yogurt because nutrient for the baby, though she's eyeing up my cookie. Lydia and Aiden were here for a doctor's appointment, but Lydia planned to stay and make sure Boyd and I were taking care of ourselves.

“If it wasn't Aiden, it would have been Ethan or Malia or Stiles because word vomit,” Lydia says with her eye trained in the cookie.

“She and her boyfriend are staying at a hotel. Tell Danny to do a background check on this guy would you? Names Jordan Parrish,” I instruct.

“You don't think Braeden did that already,” Lydia raises her perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me.

“Just do it for my conscience. Braeden doesn't need a asshole if he is one,” I say as I take a bite out of the burger.

“Got it, protective best friend mode,” she smiles, “So what are your plans for the night?” 

“To spend dinner with whoever you all send as Boyd and I’s babysitter,” I smirk. Lydia doesn't even deny what the pack is doing, just smiles like a mad genius.

“Then you're having dinner with Danny,” she says.

“Good, he'll give me feedback on this Jordan guy. How's everyone?”

“Recovering. Cora is in a depressed phase and Jackson currently can't come to the rescue because his parents suck. Malia and Kira are trying to make her go do something tomboyish. Allison spent the night at Scott's though,” she answers, sill looking at the cookie, “Are you gonna eat that?” She ask as she points her perfectly manicured finger at the baked good. I roll my eyes and hand it her. 

“Did she really?” I ask.

“Yea, I guess seeing Boyd with Erica struck a chord in her,” Lydia says.

“Well,” I say as I try to find the right words, “good. Someone deserves to be happy.”

“We're worried about Erica but we’re all still happy. She's gonna win it and then she'll wake up ready to win whatever other component we’re against.”

“God, you sound like Braeden,” I say.

“Well Braeden is right. And if that doesn't coax your mind then how about this. I'm pregnant, a banshee, former homecoming queen, and I remain a 4.0 GPA. I'm never wrong,” Lydia attempts to joke, but I’m just not feeling it today.

“How's Stiles?” I ask in a feeble attempt to change the conversation.

“Upset. Erica was always the bold one to everyone. Welcomed anyone with open arms, you know that. He's just scared for her, Boyd, and you,” Lydia says.

“Anything else?” I ask.

“He's spending one on one time with the sheriff. Teaching him to drive,” Lydia answers and my eyes widen. Stiles is the love of my life, but it's no secret that he's a spaz and him driving a car terrifies me for the poor citizens of the road.

“The sheriff is teaching Stiles to drive?” I ask for clarification.

“I believe that's what I said,” the redhead sasses.

“Oh god,” I mumble earning a giggle from Lydia.

 

~Peter~

After breakfast with myself because everyone else was busy and Isaac decided to sleep in, I took it upon myself to actually clean our disgraceful kitchen. During my cleaning, I find so much in the drunk drawer. Like a bottle of red nail polish, a magnet from a auto industry that has a name and number in it, and a bunch of other useless items.

“What are you doing?” Isaac's voice rings.

“Cleaning,” I answer, short and simple.

“Why?” 

“Because this place is disgusting,” I snap before I realize I did it, “Sorry, I didn't sleep well.”

“Where is everyone?” Isaac ask.

“Um. Jackson took Cora home to his house last night while his parents were out. Malia said she had to go home, something with her dad. Danny and Ethan left. Aiden and Lydia are going apartment hunting. The others are off somewhere. But currently it's you, me, and the two youngest members that are groping one another upstairs I'm sure,” I list off.

“Do you ever just ignore the hearing and smells?” He ask with a disgusted look.

“I'm in touch with my wolf, not that you would know what that means,” I say.

He gives me an incriminating look, “ What is that suppose to mean?”

I roll my eyes at his obliviousness, “you're an omega. Omegas have heats. It helps them and their pack, if you honestly don't believe you're part of this pack then you're an idiot.”

“Don't call it that,” he snaps.

“It's a heat Isaac! Your wolf needs to be touched and to touch. It requires a healthy loving touch. As a child that usually mean loving and cuddles shit. But as an adult that mean sex usually, and the rare occasion it doesn't. This isn't the old times. Have sex with someone you care about. It doesn't have to be an alpha or a top, he'll you can top if you'd like, though it's unusual. Just complete a heat,” I rant.

“with who? You? Never in a million years!” He yells back stubbornly.

“Fine! Not me, but you have a girl that's not ugly and understands it all and oh yeah, not to mention she's in love with you!” I yell. There's no longer a scent of arousal coming from upstairs which means that the freshmen are listening into the conversation. The silence is chilling.

“I have to be back at 1. Are you taking me or should I get someone else?” He says coldly.

“I’ll be ready by 12,” I say with a tense tone.

 

We leave at 12, with the small city that the group home is in, it's about a half an hour drive or so. But I'm never one to follow the rules, with someone running of stop sign and speeding tickets, I got us there in twenty minutes.

“There's a speed limit for a reason!” Isaac scolds me.

“You said that you needed to be here by one,” I remind him with a cocky smirk that I know infuriates him.

“It's 12:24!” He yells.

“Wouldn't want to upset you by forcing you spend time with me,” I smirks at him before taking a look at the house. It's large but rather box shaped with a cheap looking fence surrounding it, and it definitely need to get some work done on the roof. There some younger kids playing outside and an overweight woman watching them from the porch.

“This is the group home?” I ask.

“Shut up,” he snaps.

“I was just asking,” I sigh when I notice a little boy with a book watching us from the porch steps while some teenage girl is teaching him something in the book.

“Who is that?” I ask as I nod in the little boys direction.

“Jesus and Adrian,” he answers, “and I should get out. Thanks for the ride, I guess.”

There's a certain attitude I his voice that I choose to ignore. I beam happily instead, “Always my pleasure.”

 

I get home and find that the two youngest betas had left, thankfully. I'm in a sour mood and Hayden reminds me too much of a young Laura that it would pain me to see her and I might possibly do something I'd regret later.

I lay on the couch in attempts to fall asleep listening but not watching or paying Attention to whatever idiotic teen drama the teenagers were once watching. 

I manage to get twenty minutes of peace between snoozing off and just resting but not sleeping. Of course, all good things come to an end.

“Malia!” Kira yells as the two teenage girls storm into the house.

“Kira! I said leave me alone! Just let me deal with this on my own,” Malia screams. They're so caught up in whatever they're arguing about that they don't notice me.

“Not when you don't have to!”

“I said leave it be!” Malia yells as she hurries away upstairs. Kira yells after her but stops once she hears their bedroom door slam shut.

Kira sighs in disappointment, still not noticing me. I look over to see her wearing tight with Jean short over them and a graphic tee. Her belt is always my favorite part of her outfit.

“Trouble in paradise?” I ask. She jumps at the sound of my voice in surprise.

“Don't do that!” She yells at me before taking a walk over to one of the chairs and collapsing while rubbing her temples.

“So what are you two love bird fight over?” I ask.

“Why do you want to know?” Kira snaps. As much as people say Kira is adorable, awkward, and a sweetheart, she was never like that to me. She's always been snappy and sort of guarded. 

“Humor me then,” I attempt.

She rolls her eyes but continues anyways, “Malia's dad had a breakdown last night. It was her mother's and his anniversary. He was yelling and locked Malia in her room saying to not come out. When she came out he was drunk out of his mind and shooting stuff in the forest or attempting too anyways.”

My eyes flare beta blue, shocking Kira, “She wasn't stupid enough to try a reason with him was she?”

“No. She called 911, and the police got him. He's going to eichen house. Thing is, they can't afford it and Malia is in charge being seventeen and all, she practical and adult CPS says. Now the bank is coming after her with everything from the house and she has to sell it. So not only is one of her closest friend in a coma, and her dad is nuts, but now she has to sell her house all by herself, and she sucks at math!” Kira rants, running her hands through her black hair.

“And CPS is just letting all this happen?” I ask with anger.

“My parents are temporarily taking care of her,” Kira says, “but they can't stop the phone calls or mail.”

“That's illegal! She's a minor and he's unwell! What about insurance?” I snap.

“They don't have any?”

“What company bank does the house belong too?”

“Bank of America, why?” She ask, but I'm already up and gone.

 

When I get back to the house a few hours later Malia is jumping with joy and hugging her girlfriend.

“All the debt and taxes are gone! They even said they'll pay for any repairs something to do with my family's insurance! I didn't even think we had insurance,” Malia hugs the Asian girl tighter.

“That great Mal!” She cheers, still confused, but then her eyes meet mine and I put a finger up to my lips. I don't want to build a relationship with Malia because she feel like she owes me it. I need to earn it.

~Lydia~

Getting Aiden to come apartment shopping wasn't easy, it was even harder to actually get him to say what he wants in the apartment because he doesn't want to spend all my father's money. The asshole left my mother and I for some model when I was ten, I can take all the money I'd like.

“Lydia, Ethan didn't know what he was talking about, I don't really care if we get a balcony or not!” Aiden says as we look at our fifth apartment of the day. I realized through Ethan that I would have to give up things I want just like he did with his bike, then I would have to sacrifice some small thing to. For example; a balcony.

“Really? Because I heard Ethan tell me you hate balconies ever since you were 10 and someone from your old pack dangled you off of one!” I say with wide eyes.

“That doesn't mean anything!” Aiden pleas though it's an obvious lie. Our realtor, one of Natalie's friends, is in the other room talking in his phone to another client.

“Excuse me sir, do you have any apartments without a balcony?” I ask as I walk away from Aiden and to the man in the other room.

“Yes, but-”

I cut him off right there, “Good. Take us to them.”

Aiden grindingly walks into the room at the same time our realtor speaks,“Balconies are usually a top notch seller. I'm telling you, if you want a beautiful view and all, this is the place for a young couple like yourself.”

“Well, I don't want a beautiful view. I want an apartment without a balcony. If you can't assist me with that then I-” I get cut off by Aiden.

“Can you just take us to apartments without a balcony?” Aiden ask.

“Certainly,” the man say uneasily. I take Aiden's hand into mine and follow him out.

 

After much bickering between Aiden and I we find the perfect place right in our small price range that has a connected living room and small kitchen with a dining area (not room!) down the hall we have our bathroom for guest. And straight back there's the main bedroom with a main bathroom that isn't that big and next to it is another bedroom that's tiny and will serve as the babies nursery. (And most importantly, no balconies)

It's next to the auto shop Aiden works at, close enough to school, and the church/daycare that I'll drop the baby off at every morning before school. 

“Rent is $400 a month, along with the fact you don't have to pay for water or electricity. But cable and all that is on you,” Our realtor say.

“What do you think Lyds?” Aiden ask as he puts an arm around me and draws me close. I begin to imagine all the painting Allison and I will have to do. Starting with taking that ugly wallpaper out of Aiden’s and I’s bedroom and painting it a light grey with teal and chocolate brown decor. I'll paint the living room white instead of tan to make the room seem bigger.

“I love it,” I smile.

“Is this the one?” Our realtor ask.

“This is the one,” Aiden nods.

“Perfect, I'll go get the lease,” the realtor smiles.

 

We don't get the apartment till after thanksgiving, which I suppose is okay, something about needing to do some stuff to all the empty current apartments. 

I'm currently at the Hale residence while Aiden left for his shift while ago to earn some extra cash.

“It's beautiful Lydia!” Allison says through phone. She called me the minute after I sent her the pictures.

“Isn't it?” I squeal in delight.

“Does Aiden love it as much as you?” Allison asks.

“I hope. I made sure his top two request were taken care of, well one was told by Ethan the other was told by himself and I agree!”

“What were his conditions?” She ask.

“No balconies and our shower must be a stand up shower that's good for sex. We agreed on the second one,” I smirk to myself.

“Lydia!” She squeals in a girl tone. I can just imagine the Disney princess smile and her cheeks flushing red.

“Please! Like you and Scott didn't get down and dirty last night,” I say.

“We didn't actually,” she says in a prim proper tone.

“No?” I question.

“None, just a lot of cuddle loving,” she squeaks.

I sigh in disappointment, “Boring!”

“Oh, Whatever!” 

“Bye Allison,” I say lovingly.

“Bye Lydia,” She replies with same amount of loving. 

I'm bored now, pitifully bored. I might be up for planning thanksgiving (which I really should be doing) but I miss Erica and she was suppose to plan it with me. 

Cora's not around, she probably off sulking while Braeden and Braeden's hot new boyfriend, Jordan Parrish, attempt to cheer her up. Malia and Kira are celebrating something. I decide to give Hayden a call.

“Hey, what's up?” Her voice rings out.

“Are you working tonight?” I ask.

“No, not tonight,” she says, “Why?”

“What do you say to a little shopping and a cookie afterwards?” I ask, making sure the ‘cookie’ part is clear.

“A cookie?” She giggles.

“Yes,” I answers, “a cookie. And it'll be on me.”

“Well how can I say no to that?” She says cheerfully.

“Pick you up in five baby girl,” I laugh.

“See you in five.”

 

~Stiles~

“How'd I do that time?” I ask as I put the car and park and look over to see John gripping onto his seat belt and holding the holder above of the jeep.

“Well, you didn't run the face stop sign this time,” John says. I look behind to see that I ran over all the cones.

“Baby steps?” I chuckle.

“Baby steps,” John agrees, “You hungry?” 

“Yea! We gotta go to this place that Scott told me about. Crap, I can't remember the name, but it's got the best curly fries. I accidently at all of these ones he brought home for Allison once! It was spectacular,” I say as I look back on the find memory of meeting my third true love, curly fries (right after Derek and Roscoe, of course).

“I know just the place!” John smirks

 

Turns out he did, it's a little run of the mill take out place , but man do they got splendid curly fries. We check out the menu, but I already know my order; a big thing if curly fries, a pound burger, and a large chocolate shake.

“I'll have a-” but I cut off my dear father.

“He’ll have the tofu burger with a salad, no ranch, and a medium Diet Coke,” I say. The older woman behind the counter smiles at the fact I'm watching out for.

“And for you?” She ask.

“A large curly fry, a pound burger, and a large chocolate shake,” I smile.

“Anything else doll?” She ask with a sweet smile. 

“A small strawberry shake, Emma will have that when she comes home from the library right?” I ask. He doesn't answer, just stares at me with a grin, so I just decide to go with it, “yea, one strawberry shake is good.”

“Alright. I'll get that ready for you two,” She says before going back to get it.

My father looks at me with a grin, “Emma told you!”

“What? That she likes strawberry shakes? Yeah. She did. You figured out the mystery sheriff,” I smirk with sarcasm. He rolls his eyes.

“No about watching my health,” he says.

“Oh, that. More like Ms.McCall might have mentioned it,” I smile.

“That woman-”

“-is a god send!”

“You sound like your mother,” the sheriff smiles.

“I remember her a lot. Things about her. She died the year before and I remember the panic attacks and how you took classes or something to learn how to handle them,” I say.

He looks sullen for a minute but then chuckles, “by your 7th birthday we had it down pat!”

The woman came back and handed the food to us but not before a quick smile, “On the house, it's good to you again Stiles.”

For a moment I'm caught off guard until I place who she is. It's Marge. She use to give a bunch of free food to my mom to take to the sheriff’s office when my dad was still a deputy, she always gave me a doughnut.

“You too Marge,” I smile at her.

 

Back at the house, we find Emma studying still. At least that what it sounds like from the sounds coming from her room which is nothing but soft music.

“Is she still studying?” I groan. My father looks at me in shock but then remember, hello, I'm a werewolf.

“AP Psychology test. It's really important to her,” He shrugs.

“Alright, well I'll go run this shake up to her and then we'll have dinner,” I say as I sat down the food but manage to keep the strawberry shake in hand.

I made my up the steps and to the room opposite of what use to be my room and now is mine again. Emma's door is closed with a small crack. I knock gently, careful not to shock her.

“Come in,” her small boxes say. I open the door to find a room rather clean while mine is messy already.

“Brought you a shake,” I say.

“Oh cool, thanks. Just set it there and I'll it after my practice problems. I'm almost finished,” she says, looking up at me and back down at all the millions of papers scattered on her bed.

“We just got some dinner. I know you already ate, but why don't you come down and talk with us. I'll tell you all about my failed driving attempts,” I offer.

“Can't, wish I could. Gotta study if I want to pass,” she says, still not looking up.

“Come on Em! You've studied all day,” I plea.

“And I must continue to study all day,” she muses while reading something from her textbook and writing it down.

Suddenly a cruel idea crosses my mind and I must keep my voice nonchalant or else she'll know I'm messing with her, “Alright. Isaac will probably be disappointed though. He was really hoping you'd eat with us and John.”

Her eyes flicker up and remain constant on me, searching my face to check if I was was lying. I have to keep myself from smiling bit else that would blow it. Emma's smart though and after a minute it is evident on her face that she knows I was lying.

“Your such an ass!” She laughs and I can't help but chuckle at her weak attempt to throw a pillow at me.

“It was worth a shot!” I laugh before closing the door.

I make my way back downstairs in time to see John try to take my curly fries.

“Drop it! I got claws and I ain't afraid to use them!” I say. He groans but does put my fries back to my side of the table.

I take my seat and watch him eat his tofu burger.

“You're a lot like her. You know that?” John ask.

“Who, Emma?” I ask in confusion because though Emma and I are good friends were nothing alike. She's polite even when she hates the person and I'm a snarky asshole even when I like the person.

“No. Your mother,” He says, “even look alike. That's how I knew who you were the minute you shifted back. The moles at the same place your mother had them.”

It means a lot to me because I remembered and thought of my mother a lot during my time with Darius. 

Dinner continues and there is talk of my past and I start remembering thing I didn't know I forgot, then it takes a turn for the worse when the kidnapping is brought up.

“John we both know what happened there. We don't need to talk about it,” I say.

“I don't what to talk about it,” he says. Surprising us both.

“What?” I ask in confusion.

“Stiles, Darius isn't going to jail. I can't build up a case on him without revealing other stuff that would get him out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Darius has to die. That I can cover up,” John says in all seriousness. I don't know how to respond, so he continues, “if one of you can't kill him in time then I won't hesitate when the right time opens up and I can get a bullet through his head.”

I wait for a moment to think of what to say but all I can do is mutter this, “Thank you John.”

He smiles a sad smile, “call me Dad.”

 

I get dropped off by Emma at the hospital and almost get her to crash because she laughed so hard at hearing my failed driving attempts.

“You'll get better. It took me forever on parallel parking!” She said.

“Shit! I forgot about parallel parking,” I gasped.

 

I run up to Erica's room number and see Boyd sitting there alone. Erica's bed is surrounded by balloons (courtesy of Kira and Malia) along with one giant teddy bear (courtesy of Danny) and her nails have a white French tip done by Lydia because Erica's nails can't be there usual red due to the fact nails turn blue during the seizures and the hospital would need to see it. We all know this wasn't caused by a seizure, but we can't exactly tell the hospital that.

“Hey Boyd,” I say.

“Derek is the cafeteria with Danny,” he says automatically. It kind of hurts the way he shrugs me off because Erica was one of my first friends and I care about her, but then I realize Boyd is just hurt right now and not thinking clearly.

“I'll see him later. How is she?” I ask.

“Same as before. Twitches and small jumps and drops in the heart beat. I ask the doctors if that means anything. They say it's normal for epileptic comatose patients. That is a major drop it rise or her head moves or eyes open or her hands make some sort of motion to get them. But she's not a epileptic comatose so it all means nothing to me,” Boyd says.

“She'll come out of this. I know she will,” I say to him. There's no response. Just vacant stares. I keep the conversation going, “Where's her family?”

“She convinced her parents to go on a cruise. Their first vacation since she was born. She told them she could take care of herself, that she was better now. God, they'll never let her go now. Right now their in some country in Central America waiting for a plane, the earliest they can afford and keep her in the best hospital is Friday and it'll drop them off at Oregon, then from Oregon to LA,” Boyd says, “They call me every hour.”

“They should.”

“Her uncle from Nevada will be here tomorrow to watch over her, but he'll be staying at a hotel,” Boyd says. I don't know what to say now, but I see how puffy and red his eyes are, his face is sunken in a little, and there's dark circles under his eyes.

“Have you slept at all?” I ask.

“Not since I woke up yesterday,” he answers.

“Eaten?” I ask.

“Ms. McCall forced me to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But other than that, a lot of coffee,” he answers. Jezze, I can't go five minutes without eating.

“I'm going to run down and get you some more coffee and something with nutrients or shit like that,” I say. He nods as I walk out to head to the hospital's cafeteria

 

I see Danny and Derek chatting and I go up to hug him.

“You need to force Boyd to sleep and eat,” I scold.

“I tired. He bit my hand with his fangs when I put my hand on his shoulder to force him to lay down!” Derek defends himself.

“Well maybe my omega lovable status will come into play,” I smirk to myself, but receive idiotic looks from both Danny and my mate, “or, you know, I'll just bring him some carrots and chicken.”

 

I bring Boyd up the food and watch him scarf it down.

“I know Derek misses you, I think you should go be with him,” Boyd says.

“You sure? Because I can st-”

“Stiles, go see Derek,” Boyd instructs.

 

Derek is just leaving the cafeteria and Danny is gone when I get there.

“Hold up! I want to talk to you,” I say.

“Alright. Well, let's get out of here. It smells like what's supposed to be meat, but isn't really meat,” he says as he wrinkles his nose and eyebrows. I take a whiff of the air and do the same.

“Agreed. Let's go to the lounge area then, shall we?” I say.

“You're a dork.”

“Adorkable, you mean.”

“No. Just a dork.”

 

I want to comfort Derek but he tells me to tell him good stuff first, so I launch into telling him about John- I mean Dad- and everything about my mom.

“I never realized how many thing I forgot, I don't mean to, but it just happened! Like Scott, I remember him as a kid. He walked me to the nurse's office once during a panic attack and told me we could be friends. And I remember How during Halloween Jackson would brag saying his family was handing out the big candy bars. I completely forgot that I use to come home and tell my dad I was going to marry a girl with perfect strawberry blonde hair, that was Lydia! How did I not realize this when I met her?!” I ramble

He's laughing at my hyperactive mind, “anything else?”

“I remember Cora once helping a little girl when she had a seizure because they were in my second grade class! That girl was Erica. They weren't friends yet, but Derek! They were bound to be best friends, don't you see? I remember Boyd! He use to be a talker, but he grew out of it! I remember Danny! He and Jackson use to make sure of girls. My mom use to babysit Hayden all the time . I even remember Isaac, get that? He was so short, how'd he get so tall? Like not even past two feet in second grade. He lost his mom around the same time I lost mine. We ate lunch together once and I asked him how he got a bruise on his face and he told me he ran into a door. When I look back on it, I was an idiot. He was a horrible liar and he was so scared, like if I were this big back then I probably would've helped the little guy. Now I want Isaac to staple his fingers to his face.”

“Anything about me?”

“Boy Scouts,” I answer.

“Huh?” He says in confusion.

“In second grade, the fifth grade Boy Scouts on the last day of school had to help the little ones. You didn't help me but you helped Boyd learn to tie a knot correctly. I got stuck with some asshole who couldn't tie shit,” I say.

“How do you even remember that?”

“That was the day I got kidnapped,” I answer.

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you,” he says with fallen eyes.

“You didn't know, and even if you did. You were ten. What could you've done?” I ask as I hold his hand tightly.

“It doesn't matter because no we're here together. And Darius will get what coming to him,” I say as I hold his hand tightly.

“Yea, he will,” Derek says as he goes in for a kiss.

~Scott~  
(Next day: in the morning)  
Something is breathing in my face, I think it's Allison because the fleshy minty breath of the morning that she has usually.

“Stop that, Allison,” I giggle in my sleepy phase, eyes still not open, “Oh babe.”

“Guess again schnocums,” Chris’s voice says with a threatening tone. My eyes snap open and I remember that we slept at Allison's last night.

Chris is currently leaning over a half naked me in his daughter purple bed. Allison is in the doorway with her PJ’s in and her hair thrown up in a ponytail, covering her mouth to keep her laugh in but her eyes say it all.

“I- uh,” I stutter in fear. Yes, I'm an alpha and yes, he is not armed. But Chris Argent is terrifying especially if you're dating his teenage daughter.

“Up and at ‘em and While you're at it, put on some clothes,” he demands as he gets out of my face.

“Yes sir,” I gulp as he leaves the room and walks away, Allison giving me a ‘haha-you-got-in-trouble’ look before walking away. 

I get ready and walk downstairs to see Chris and Allison eating breakfast and surprisingly there's a plate of eggs, ham, and toast meant for me along with a cup of orange juice.

But this is Chris argent we’re talking about, it could be poisoned.

As if reading my mind, Chris says, “It's not poisoned dumbass. You could smell it if it was.”

I look at him suspiciously, not taking my eyes off him as I sit down between the two.

“So, what's the plans for today?” Chris ask.

Allison is the one to answer, “Um, I don't know. I was thinking we'd stop by and check on Erica some and then Scott and I would go out somewhere maybe with Lydia and Aiden to look at furniture.” Oh joy…

“Or maybe, I can show Scott my gun show,” Chris says smiling at me. My eyes go wide and I gulp.

 

Thank the holy god! Aiden and Lydia can't look at furniture today. They have to do something else.

“Maybe instead of furniture time it can be make out time,” I say as I guide her off my bike and towards my vacant home.”

“Maybe something more than make out time,” she flirts. We hurry into the house and since my moms not home we crash onto the couch, he body on top of mine. Feeling eachother up all the way.

I don't even smell him, until he's in the room.

“Uh hm, nice to see you son,” Rafael McCall’s says. Allison jerks off me in a quick manner.

“Dad?” I say in total shock.

“We have some talking to do.”

 

It turns out my dad wasn't here for father/son bonding time but rather business that he thought I could help with.

“So what does that have to do with me? You're here on a job? So what?” I snap as Allison and I sit across from him.

“Allison Argent, is it?” My dad smirk at my girl friend. I tighten my grip on her tiny hand.

“How did you know that?” Allison ask in confusion.

“Because you're part of the job. And this is how it involves you Scott. Way too many strange weird unanswered questions are here and all the questions surround you or rather your friends. Like for example; the police say they found Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent were kidnapped together for a number of years, then they show up with no memory of who kidnapped them or where they were and were placed in the Hale's care for a short while until the town felt it necessary to let them come out. And you live with the Hale's part time,” my father say as he sips his water. And slide pictures of both Allison and Stiles out.

“Your point? So what? Argent a are friends with the Hale's. I'm friends with the Hale's,” I snap.

“Isaac Lahey,” he says as he slides the pic of Isaac out, “Ran away due to a panic attack of sorts for months. He got jumped by unknown and stayed at the Hale house for a week before returning home. Not too long ago he went to a group home because of reason I can't share.”

“Don't we need a lawyer before you start bombing us with questions,” I snap at my supposed father.

“Parent or consent. And I'm your parent. But Allison's free to leave,” he answers.

“I'll stay, I'll give my consent,” She says as she holds my hand. I'm about to protest but get cut off by Rafael.

“Cheery. Shall we continue ? Where was I? Yes, Isaac Lahey. You see the other interesting this is a week later, Peter Hale was co-coach and before Isaac even came back, his father began to see Kate Argent,” he says as he pulls a picture of both Peter and Kate out.

“Kate is Derek Hale’s ex, and was at one point in time questioned for starting the Hale fire where only Peter, Derek, and Laura Hale supposedly came out,” he says with anger as he pulls out a picture of Derek.

“Derek Hale was at one point a fugitive and questioned for the murder of his own sister but charges dropped with suspicious lack of details and Peter miraculously came out of a coma where he should have been a vegetable his whole life. He also dated a woman that the school hired but she up and left as it turns out Jennifer Blake didn't exist but her image matches a Julia. Also his first love was killed by a mountain lion and he just happened to find her” he says.

“You're just listing a bunch of weird stuff about people that know each other. What the point?” Allison sasses.

By father chuckles, “Boy son, don't you know how to pick them!”

“What's that suppose to mean?” I sass.

“ Kira Yukimaura,” he says as he pulls out the picture of her, “She dated you when she moved here and broke up right after. She began to see a serial killer and obsessed stalker, Matt Dahler. He drowned himself later on though and Gerard Argent, who also disappeared without a trace later on, found Jackson Whittemore knocked out miles away from Matt's body.”

“So what?” I snap, “Matt kidnapped Jackson because Jackson made a move in Kira but decided in killing himself as for Gerard, How should I know?” He still ignores me

“Kira was kidnapped by a serial killer, but thank god someone miraculously saved her in time before a power line went off seconds later. She got committed into a mental hospital, the same mental hospital another girl you all saved was in. The supposed dead but found wandering in the woods, Malia Tate,” he snaps, “Then they fall in love.” He has Jackson's and Malia’s picture out now.

“But now I'm getting ahead of myself. So let's go back to Jackson. He's dating the supposed dead Cora Hale. You all found her right about the time you found Erica Reyes, don't think I'd don't know about her weird makeover after she met you all, and Vernon Boyd! Around this time two new student enrolled, Aiden and Ethan Carver, emancipated with no family and no questioning,” He snaps, “And who's dating Aiden? Lydia Martin! Who was attacked at the dance by a mountain lion but lived, then she had PTSD and then someone tried to strangle her but of course she had no clue who it was!”

“This all has nothing to do with me and Stiles!” Allison yells. He continues to ignore her

“Your friend, Danny, his lung collapsed randomly while he was on a date with Ethan! Then there's the me girl from the group home Isaac is in and lives with Stiles, then there's Liam who ran around naked and Hayden his sweet little girl friend that emptied out a club on a guess of danger, and she was right! So son, yes, this involves you and everyone else, because all these weird unanswered involve your friends and I plan on finding out what the hell goes on in Beacon Hills!” My father is fuming now and glaring at Allison, but I'm just as mad. I'm standing over her protectively (Allison don't need a man to protect her though).

“Rafael freaking McCall,” My mother screams from the doorway holding a bat. I didn't even know she was here, “I don't remember leaving the door unlocked for you when I left this morning!”

“Still have the key doll,” he argues.

“I'll make sure to switch locks after you leave! Now get out!” She yells.

“I'm doing business,” he snaps.

“My living room isn't an interrogation room! And they're both minors in whatever case you're doing!”

“She gave consent and Scott has his father here!” He yells. Now she's marching in and standing up against him.

“You haven't been a father to him in a long time and whatever they said is invalid because like I said before, my living room is not an interrogation room and I don't recall anyone inviting you in and I'm sure there's no warrant so unless you want me to call my friend the sheriff on you breaking an entry and the missing child support, I suggest you leave,” she says as she grips the bag tightly with both hands letting it be a threat without words. It's a quiet tense in the room.

“I'll see you around Scott, it was nice meeting you Allison,” Rafael says before gathering his stuff and pictures of my friends and leaving. My mom's glare didn't leave him for a minute.

Once he was out the door she looked at us, “it's past lunch time, but I'm hungry. What about you?”

She's near tears but it's evident she doesn't want to discuss it, Allison and I both nod. She puts down her bag and goes to the kitchen to make what I believe is grilled cheese.

“How long has it been since you've seen him?” Allison ask.

“Five years. Sometimes he sends cards for birthdays and Christmas. Usually it's the wrong day or age though,” I answer. She bites her lips and grips my hand as a way to tell me she's here.

 

We visit Erica and Allison decorates the room in the spirit of thanksgiving with a table centerpiece of a paper turkey.

 

~Emma~

I read Isaac message with dread:  
‘You know, you said we would talk about your old foster dad. We still haven't.’ 

I reply:  
‘How did you find out?’

He replies:  
‘Does it matter?’

My reply:  
‘Who else knows?’

He replies:  
‘Just me. Maybe Peter bc he knows all.’

My reply:  
‘He tell you?’

He replies:  
‘No.’

 

I sigh and walk over to Stiles room to knock, but before I even get the chance, he opens the door.

“What's wrong?” He ask.

“What?” I ask in confusion before it dawns on me.

“You smell upset and frustrated. Come into my office,” he gestures. It takes one look at that pigsty for me to say no.

“How about my room?” I suggest. He looks back at his mess and shrugs then follows me into mine. I drop in my bed.

“You'd tell if something was up, right? No lies even if it would hurt me.”

“Em, what's up?” He ask with a concerned look.

“I'm about to ask you something and you can't hold back. You can do that right?” I say. He nods. 

Just as I'm about to ask my question, he answers his own, “Yes, I think Isaac is a waste of your time.”

I look at him confused and he looks at me mildly normal, as normal as Stiles can be.

“What?” He ask.

“I think you read the situation wrong,” I say.

“You mean you weren't about to ask me whether or not you should blow off Isaac?” He ask with an innocent confusion.

“No,” I laugh. Then I launch into telling him about all the weird thing Isaac does and says, about how I think he's hiding something from me or how I think he read my hospital file. I tell him about what my old foster dad did and how I now feel stupid about it, that I was so afraid before because now I'm surrounded by constant badasses that face way more danger than that.

“First of all Emma, you didn't know about the supernatural or have any combat training like you do now. If I were you in that situation, I would have cried like a little baby,” he says, “and about Isaac, I don't really think that's my place to tell you,” Stiles says

I try to ignore the small amount of anger that flares up because he knows something, “I just- it's just- ugh! Stiles please tell me!”

“I can't! I'm not like Peter! I'm a good guy!” He defends himself. Wait, Peter knows? Peter tells secrets. 

“Peter knows?” I question. I can't stop the little grin and satisfaction that happen.

Stiles eyes widen as if he can read my mind, “I didn't say that!”

“No but you said your not like Peter. That you won't tell secrets!” I grin.

“Emma, no!” He yells. It's too late, I grab my bag and run out my bedroom door. Going for the small places that I could fit better though than Stiles. When I get to my car, stiles is standing with arms crossed.

“You don't want to go to Peter!” He says.

“Stiles, move out of the way!” I demand.

“Peter killed his niece in alpha mode. Like he chopped her body in half! That was insane Peter! He came back for revenge. For years he was stuck in a coma with crazy thought, years! Yea, he's better now but I'm pretty sure there's still crazy in there!”

“Fine, then come with me,” I say, “or move!”

“Nope. Neither of those is happening,” Stiles shook his head.

“You can't outrun a car as fast as I'll drive. I'm giving you one last chance to come!” I say.

“Nope. I will physically move you myself!” He threatens.

“Fine, one last chance to move,” I threaten.

“Or what?”

“I'll taze you,” I shrug.

“You won't taze me,” he says as if I'm bluffing.

“Did you listen to my heartbeat?”

“I don't have to listen to your heartbeat to know your bluffing,” he challenges. 

“Fine,” I snap. Quickly, I take the taser out of my bag and tase him. He goes down, with his body jerking. 

I step over his body and unlock the door to get in. I give Stiles one last look, “Should have listened to my heartbeat.”

Then I'm off.

 

I pull up to the shared home of the pack and step out with anger and determination. I pound in the door. Peter is the one to open.

“Emma, what a pleasant surprise,” he says with a condescending tone .

“Oh shut it! I got some questions for you, and your going to answer them with no one listening!” I snap.

“Fine,” he says with raised eyebrows. He agreed way too easily to this, “let's go on a walk.”

 

Once we're outside and out of a werewolf earshot, he speaks, “I was wondering when you would want answers.”

“So you knew everyone was keeping something from me?” I question.

“Correction, Isaac has been. Everyone else is just too lenient. Besides, you've done the same until Isaac was told about your former foster dad.”

“So you're the one who told him?” 

“Nope. Still not me.”

“How'd you find out first?”

“I'm Peter Hale, I know everything,” he says condescendingly.

“Then how'd he find out?” I snap.

He lets out a chilling laugh, “That's why I like you Emma. Your so sweet and naive that don't pick up on clues until push come to shove. So much innocence.”

“What are you talking about? Clues? This isn't a game of clue or I Spy Peter! Stop screwing around with the cryptic stuff,” I shout in frustration. He moves my hair out of my fave and locks eyes with me, hand still on my cheek gently. I can't ignore the fear that his claws will come out and tear open my check though. Maybe Stiles was right.

“Think Emma. Who else knows? The Sheriff, Melissa, your foster dad, and?”

I know where's he's getting at and pieces start to form. I always thought after I found out everything that the bruises were from chases or something werewolfie. I always assumed it was just strict parenting due to losing so much, but John speech the other day about being there for him, or the weird thing where he doesn't talk about where he lives now, he lives where I lived for one night.

“Oh my god,” I say as my hand flies up to my mouth. Isaac was abused and Isaac is now in foster care.

“That the other thing I like about you. Once you get past all that naive and looking for the best in people or situations, you're quick and smart,” he says.

I throw his cheek off me and walk back towards the house in a fast manner. Peter is one step behind. I get to my car and throw open the door. I look at Peter and wait for him.

“What?” He ask. I blush, realizing I didn't even think to ask but just assumed.

“Are you coming or not?” I snap. 

He shrugs like he could care less and walks to the passenger's side to get in.

 

The ride down there is longer than I'd like, especially with stopping for gas and Peter asking for food and such. He forgot money , so I paid.

“You're a dick,” I sigh as I watch him steal a Reese's while the sweet little old woman behind the counter gaze me a 25% off on gas.

“What?” He ask as he takes a bite of his candy bar now that we're in the car and no longer in the store

“I could have bought that. You didn't have to steal it,” I snap.

“Of course. Because sweet, innocent Emma wouldn't do such a thing,” he smirks.

“Stop calling me that!” I say in annoyance.

“Why? You are? Parents die and what do you do? You keep it cool. You get stabbed? You switch schools, live with the sheriff, fall in love, and make friends. Find out lover boy is lying? You go to him,” He says, “You're golden girl.”

“And that just bothers you so much doesn't it! Just because bad things happen and I don't go off the crazy rails!” I argue, knowing it's a low blow, “At least when good things happen, I don't decide to make it worse.”

“How so?” He ask. He's not snapping at me, he's interested.

“I don't blame you for Laura, I don't. You weren't fully there! But everything else! You were out of a coma, you could have made things right! Have a family, but you needed revenge. You die and then make Lydia go crazy, then get brought back and screw up stuff! Find Malia? You're mean! Find Isaac? Your rude and condescending! And yes, I do look for good things because I remember that evil needs good! So somewhere in darkness is light! You just gotta dig deep enough,” I argue and accidently run a red light.

“And in light there's darkness. So somewhere in you is something dark, and that's what terrifies you. Isn't that just poetic?” Peter ask. I slam down on the breaks because I almost ran over a civilian.

“Shut up,” I snap.

“You ran from something. You ran when your parents died and everything. So now all that anger and darkness is just building up until boom, you explode.”

“Shut up!” I yell.

The rest of the drive is silent. I pull up to the group home, no one's out this late. 

“Stay,” I tell Peter.

“In this neighborhood?” Peter ask in worry. I look at his clothing and see that he's wearing Calvin Klein shoes.

“You're a werewolf. If you're that scared, lock the door,” I sigh as I get out.

I make my way through the the fence and up to the small porch. I knock on the door that has blue paint chipping. A girl that's my age opens up the door. I don't recognize her though, that's not surprising though. In group home people are either in and out real quick like me, or they stay awhile.

“Who the hell are you?” She snaps.

“Former resident,” I answer. She raises her eyebrows, “I need to see someone.”

“What? Hmm? Your foster parent not give you the correct malibu and you're running away?” She ask as she takes a look at my car.

“No,” I snap, “a friend of mine is here and I want to see him.”

“Who's your friend?” She ask.

“How long have you been here?” I ask in a no so cheerful tone.

“Just got here,” she answers.

“Then you don't know him yet. Let me in or go get someone,” I sass. She rolls her eyes but lets me in and mutters something not so nice.

I walk in and see that this place is less chaotic than it when I was here, thankfully. I see Ms.Velma and walk up to her. I tell her I was here for a night but I'm not here looking for shelter, just a friend.

“I'm sorry dear, I need a little more clarification ,” she says.

“Um. I'm the girl from Middletown. I came in with a stab wound,” I test. She smiles at me as if she remembers who I am now.

“Emma, yes. Okay, who do you need?” She ask.

“Um, Isaac Lahey?” I say. She smiles and nods. She looks around and spots a little boy on a chair in the large dining area and calls him over. His name is Jesus.

“Yes Ms.Velma?” He ask innocent tone.

“This is Emma. She's looking for your roommate, Isaac. Will you take her to him?” She ask. He looks at me and then beams a bright smile as if he knows me.

“Yea!” He says excitedly, “This is Izeke’s girl. At least that's what Shaun says!”

Ms.Velma laughs at my flushed cheeks, “Well, don't keep her waiting.”

He nods and takes my hand to wherever Isaac is at.

“I remember you,” he says as we turn into a hallway.

“You do?”

“You gave me your cookie after dinner because you weren't hungry,” he says. He turns dinner into deaner though.

“Right,” I say as we stop at a door. He opens it and inside is Isaac laying on his top bunk with homework and a buff guy on the separate bunk that I remember hitting on me here.

“Izeke! Your girl is here!” Jesus yells. Both Isaac and the buff guy jump. His eyes widen at me, like as if I'm a ghost.

“Emma?” He says as he jumps off the bed.

“Middletown?” The buff guys says. I ignore him though.

“You didn't tell me,” I say in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Jesus let's go,” buff guy says and I move out of the way while they walk out. It's just me and Isaac now. I walk in and close the door behind me.

“I didn't want anyone to know,” he says.

“Everyone but me knew,” I sass. I didn't come here to be angry and I hate myself for it, but after Peter in the car, he's been the only one ever honest with me. 

“You're the one I was afraid of finding out,” he mumbles.

“Why? Been the situation before. I'm a foster kid just like you. What was so scary about telling me?” I snap.

“Because I didn't want to ruin you by dragging you down in this. You're just so good and I didn't want you to think I was damaged!” He defends himself.

“That's not fair!” I shout.

“What's not?” He says, “Don't get angry at me! You lied to me to! About being a foster kid.”

“Because I didn't know you. I didn't plan on keeping it a secret forever!” I yell.

“And the stab wound?” He ask.

“Because, it was stupid. I felt stupid for still having nightmares about it! After everything you all have been through! It felt stupid to still get scared of something like that!”

“Well it's not!”

“And I know that now!” I yell , “I would be the one to tell you now. But tell me this, and don't lie. Would you tell me if you knew about me?”

Silence is my answer.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you're too good and perfect. I didn't want to ruin that. You never hate anyone or anything and you've been through a lot but you're still so good!” He answers angrily.

“Stop saying that! Don't categorize me! I'm a person, I'm not an idea of goodness or purity because I'm not! Isaac, I am fucking losing it!” I yell before storming out of there.

I'm not crying, I don't cry until I get to the car and there not sad tears. Their hot angry tears of everyone treating me like a delicate flower and I let them. I didn't even realize it because just like Peter said, I'm naive. All this werewolf shit didn't ruin me either. My parents death did. I only remember crying twice. Once when I found out about it, and once at the funeral. I was sad then, I'm pissed now. They were good parents but never home, I hardly got to see them. I'm pissed at that lifestyle taking them away. I'm pissed that I slept with a guy because I thought I was in love with the soccer star, who didn't want to date a foster kid that got stabbed. I'm pissed at getting stabbed and how weak I got. I'm pissed at everyone for hiding the real stuff from me.

Peter has been the only honest one with me, the only realistic one. 

After my little fit, I realize how truly late it is and I head out, but traffic is terrible.

“There's a hotel ahead,” Peter offers, “I can pay.”

“I'll miss school,” I say back.

“By this time you'll only have a good three hours of sleep when we get home. Does missing a day matter that much?” He ask.

“I guess not,” I shrug, “I'll call john and Stiles.”

Needless to say, John wasn't happy, furious even that I would go out this late. He also didn't trust Peter, but he didn't want me driving this late plus traffic.

 

We pull into the hotel and get one room with one bed and a pull out couch. We go up to the room and Peter heads for the shower.

I think, I'm so tired of being innocent. Or considered it. I just want to let go.

Peter walks out in boxers and just boxers with wet hair. 

“Sorry, I'll cover up once the bed is out red with a blanket, but jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in,” he says. I take my chance here.

I walk up and get close to him, placing my hand in his chest. He gives me a look of confusion.

“Then don't,” I say , “Don't sleep in jeans or anything.”

“What are you doing?” He ask. I go on my tip toes and kiss him, a kiss where I'm the one guiding in and controlling.

“Exploding,” I whisper into his lips. Suddenly there’s a power struggle for it. His hands go to my thighs and pick me up by them.

That's where I know I'm going to regret it. But I'm done with being good, I need to do something bad. And if Peters what bad, it feels good doing it.

He throws me on the bed and crawls on top. He parts real quick.

“Once this goes far, I'm not gonna stop and tell you what your doing is stupid. I'm going to let you do it and I won't feel bad,” he says.

“Good,” I say, “now shut up and help me take off my pants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I this quick update doesn't mean I'll update as fast. But I've been sick for past few days and daytime TV isn't near as entertaing as this was.
> 
> I'm really proud of this chapter actually, even though there wasn't much action it's still in Mason's words: intense
> 
> So Erica is still fighting like the warrior she is! And I loved writing Boyd's little monologue. Should I do a Boyd POV? I like writing him because I get to do more build up on him.
> 
> Derek's mind is a dark poetic place.
> 
> And Braeden is back and she's dating Parrish (who I decided to make a werewolf. That okay?). Plus she'll have some major fun screwing with Derek (because Derek need someone besides Stiles to make him not a sourwolf!)
> 
> The sheriff and Stiles was actually really fun to do. I just love Stiles and John's (his name is John, okay?!) relationship and I think this really showed johns determination to rid of Darius but in the smartest way.
> 
> Who can see that first part of Chris and Scott happening ? Like that was great! Kudos to myself for writing that part! Lol.
> 
> I didn't like Scott's dad in Season 3 and I don't like him now. I hope that also didn't confuse you too much on everything by the way (because Allison and Stiles weren't there, I had to flip flop some things). But this also shows why they can't go to the police for everything like some fans insist they must. They can't explain it all and get caught up in there lies.  
> I also think that BAMF Allison yelling at Rafeal for swing a douchebag is great. You all cool with that?  
> Who loved Mellissa BAMF part?
> 
> So Peter isn't as heartless as he seems! Who loved that Malia and Peter part? I did!
> 
> Then the whole Peter and Isaac part happened. Peter was upfront though.
> 
> Emma and Stiles was fantastic! Just imagine that (I see Emma as Willa Fitzgerald personally). 
> 
> Emma and Isaac fight! Oh shit! And Emma's not as sweet and innocent as you all thought! 
> 
> Did I suprise anyone by making Emma and Peter hook up before Isaac and Peter or Isaac and Emma 
> 
>  
> 
> So the what was the best 'scene' of the chapter choices: 
> 
> Boyd's speech about loving Erica!  
> Lydia caring about Aiden's opinion!  
> Stiles and Sheriff moment!  
> Chris waking up Scott  
> Melissa McCall having a BAMF moment  
> Emma tazing Stiles  
> Emma's breakdown  
> Or Emma/Peter
> 
> Tell me!
> 
> Best beta of Darius (because we all secretly love bad people):  
> Kate  
> Danielle  
> James  
> Kevin  
> Elena
> 
> Vote!
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me more funny pairing or people you want to see react.


	22. Chapter 22

~Allison~

“She tazed you?” I laugh at Stiles in the school hallway. We got here early so we could all discuss everything.

“Yea. Then she just up and left to Peter. Then Peter and her up and left to Isaac. My dad is so pissed Alli. Like I never remember seeing him this mad as a kid. She called at like after midnight saying her and Peter ran into a bunch of traffic and would stay in a hotel,” Stiles yells.

“Maybe you should have went with her,” I smirk.

“Don't do that smirk!” He protest. It's about this time that Isaac walks in.

“Speak of the devil,” I snicker. Once Isaac's eye meet Stiles's, you can tell he knows he's done for.

“Hey Lahey!” Stiles yells. Scott shushes him but Stiles just waves him off.

“Erica is gonna be so upset that she missed this,” Jackson sighs earning a hit from his girlfriend.

“What the hell happened last night?” Stiles shouts as the blonde approaches.

“Can we keep the screaming to a minimum. I room with a peeping tom with a protein obsession, a stoner that constantly smells like weed, and a little kid that ask me questions all the time. Plus I only had like four hours of sleep and I have abnormal hearing,” Isaac snaps. Stiles grins before doing the thing that Indians did with their mouths and hands.

Lydia rolls her eyes at his immaturity but smiles, Scott cracks up laughing as if it's the funniest thing in the world, and I giggle.

“You suck. Where is she? I have to talk to her,” Isaac sighs.

Stiles looks at him like he's an idiot, “She called last night at like 1. There was a major wreck and since you already live so far, she wouldn't be back till like three. Her and Peter decided to go to a hotel for the night. She should be here by third.”

Isaac looks at him in confusion, “Peter? He told her?”

“What? You thought I did?” Stiles laughs, “I tried to stop her from going to Peter but she tazed me. Literal tazing! I blame you by the way.”

“Yea. We got that,” Jackson chuckles which earns him a glare from Stiles.

“Well, I'm sure it will all work itself out,” Kira says with a smile towards.

“Yeah, but why was Peter there?” The blonde ask, but the first bell rings.

“Dunno man,” Scott says before walking off.

“Anyways she'll be back after third,” Stiles says before walking off. 

 

I go to the bathroom and for some unknown reason, of course, I run straight into Elena.

“Watch where you're going,” she sneers. I don't know if the the soon heat that calls my wolf to do this or what, but it wasn't me that did it rather than the wolf in me. My teeth come out and eyes flash as my teeth dig into her shoulder, tearing at the flesh. She groans in pain and makes a movement that throws me back. She turns quickly to the door and locks it.

“Fine. I can deal, but no little knives or that shit. If we're gonna do this. Claws only,” Elena smirks.

“You think you're ready for that?” I growl with my eyes flashing a bright yellow.

“What about you, Omega?” She laughs as she says the last bit like an insult.

“Bring it, Bitch,” I say. She jumps at me with her claws out wide, I knew the chances of me physically beating her were slim, but I could outsmart her. I quickly duck and let her smash into a wall before jumping in her back and letting my claws drag down her shoulders.

She tries to avoid screaming, seeing as we are in a school. When I get the chance I made a clawed grab for her head and bring it back enough to the just to beat her head (face first may I add) into the tile wall. She slams her head back to meet mine and shoves her heel in my toe, probably breaking it.

I decide to bite her collar bone, letting my teeth dig in and threaten to a bite. Her hands and arms fight to comeback to me, and eventually they do and she pull my hair hard, probably taking a chunk of it. I let go and see the mark on her shoulder already healing, but still obviously painful and discomforting. She turns fast too look at me with her eyes blazing yellow and her fangs out.

“I'm so over you and your pack,” she growls.

“The feeling is mutual,” I growl. This time I charge at her and knock her body to the ground with a surprising amount of strength. She puts her forearms up but I just keeping going, slashing left and right while she's too terrified to scream, she's in pure shock. Frozen in fear. 

‘This would be the perfect time, go for the kill. One less bitch to worry about’ the voice scream, ‘kill her. Kill her.’

This is where I stop, once her eyes go back to brown and for a moment the remind me of everyone I love. The pure human emotion that makes me realize there might be some hope for her. I get off of her, leaving her on the floor.

Her forearms are still up in fear but her body relaxes. I look at the bathroom and realize what a mess I made of it and her top. I take off my jacket and toss it to her.

“Clean this up,” I say right before I go unlock the door and go to class.

 

“Are you okay? Why are you angry?” Scott ask as soon as he sees me in the halls after first. Stiles is right there by his side.

“I fought with Elena,” I whisper as I pull them aside, knowing I'll be late for class with Cora, one that Erica usually joins us for.

“You what?” Stiles snaps in his protective brother mode.

I smile, “No. I won. I won! I could have killed her but I didn't. I use to be worried about it, but when the time came where I had the chance I knew I didn't want to. She's still a girl.”

Scott looks at me unsure and I decide to remind him I'm okay by sealing it with a kiss.

“I'm going to be okay,” I whisper. I feel an icy chill on my shoulder and check the mark. It's not red and scarring. In fact, it looks better.

“It's healing,” I mumble.

“That is so cool,” Stiles says in amazement.

“What's it mean?” Scott ask. I notice that Darius is there but lingering, less there.

“I don't know, but whatever it is. It's fantastic!”

 

Cora and I sit next to each other in art. We both look over to the empty seat that Erica sits in. Mrs. Sylvia said to draw someone that you had to think about and notice the clues about them. We have to draw them from the public eye, then behind closed doors, then at their strongest. I chose Scott after everything i saw yesterday with his father. I start first with how the pack sees him, though they never admit it; a leader. It's an easy start with his chest popped out and the look in his eyes full of determination, the hardest part of him to draw will definitely be his perfectly imperfect jawline. I look over at Cora's drawing to see who she picked. I expect to see Jackson but Erica’s blonde curls and lips are unmistakeable.

“You did a really good job with her eyes, you can just tell she's ready to start trouble,” I giggle.

She offers me a smile, “I can't get her damn hair right . I would just do it straight but Erica always complains about it when she straightens it.”

“It's okay. Scott's jaw is hard to draw,” I pout.

 

 

I walk into third with Cora. We're both grinning like maniacs because of the mark fading and healing up. She happy for me but also because she thinks there's a higher chance of getting our Erica back. Boyd is even showing a half grin when we first walk in. Darius is beyond pissed.

“Everyone sit down!” He commands as the bell rings. I take my seat next to Stiles, ignoring the rude states of my non-pack classmates, though I suppose I can't blame them. I mean we are the ‘used to be kidnapped kids’ now that everyone knows.

“We're about to get busy and with that I expect all of you to visit me sometime soon for a grade evaluation. I expect all of you to be there,” he say, “It'll be from now till tomorrow. Pick your times.”

Class continued and he tried to torment me, but I just wasn't feeling it. I was healing, I'd be okay.

 

~Cora~

 

“Oh look who finally decided to show up,” Stiles sasses as soon as he sees Emma. I'm not one to dot or worry about my appearance or others, but Emma looks like a train wreck. She's wearing jeans and I think one of Stiles shirts, her makeup is halfway a done, and her hair was hastily thrown up into a ponytail. Erica Would definitely drag her to the bathroom and make her look somewhat presentable.

“Can you lecture me tomorrow?” The blonde girl sighs.

“No. For multiple reasons, let's start a list; 1. You tazed me 2. You went to talk to creeper Peter alone 3. Went out really late to see freaking Isaac Lahey of all people with creeper Peter 4. You got a hotel room with creeper Peter 5. You made my dad freak last night!” Stiles lectures. She smells intensely of regret, guilt, and sadness along with a little anger.

“Stiles, dude relax,” Scott says. Stiles rolls his eyes but they brighten immediately when he catches eye of Isaac. We can all smell Emma's stress but obviously Stiles is not in the forgiving mood.

“Oh look, there's lover boy!” Stiles smirks.

“Oh god!” Emma mutters as her head falls into her hands. 

I look at Boyd who sits down next to me, “Her uncle’s in town but wants to head back the hotel. Want to come with me to the hospital?” He ask. 

“When?” I ask.

“Now, after lunch. I think it would be good. I heard somewhere people in comas can still hear everything. I'd think that she'd like talking to you,” He says. 

“Yeah, I'll go,” I nod. I can't wait to tell her everything; Isaac and Emma, Stiles got tazed, Braeden is back, Allison fought Elena and won, Allison is healing and so will she.

My attention snaps back on Emma and Isaac when he walks up to the table to sit down. 

“Can we talk later?” He whispers to her as if we all don't have supernatural hearing.

“Come to the coffee shop after school if you can,” Emma answers with a strained voice.

“Oh my god! I am not taking your shift for you because you and Lahey want to go-” Stiles rant is cut off by Allison's prominent elbow to the stomach.

“So! Let's talk about thanksgiving!” Lydia pipes up, trying to ignore the tension. She's feel like she is bulging now because in werewolf months she's about four months along instead of two, let's just say the doctors are very confused to the healthy normal baby that grows exceedingly fast as well as Lydia who is also healthier than ever. 

Cora heard some sophomore making guesses about whether she got knocked up or was gaining weight in the bathroom earlier. Once she heard one of them say they we're going to try to steal Aiden- let's just say none of those girls will ever spare Aiden a glance when the lacrosse boys practice shirtless.

“Thanksgiving,” Lydia smirks, “We're having it in a hospital.”

Boyd looks at her with a shy smile, Hayden smiles brightly and Liam holds her tightly. Allison smiles cheerfully, showing her dimples off clearly.

“Not that I'm not happy, because I am,” Ethan says, “But How?”

“Mr. Dunbar and Mrs.McCall set it up. I mean Liam's dad doesn't know anything, but he's just a good guy. They got us one of the board office meeting rooms. As long as we clean it and all.”

“Thank you Lydia,” Boyd says to her.

“She has a great taste in shoes,” Lydia smiles gently though we all know what she really means by that.

 

Peter signs me out considering he is technically my legal guardian, and I rode with Boyd over to the hospital.

Boyd went to go tell Erica’s uncle he can go to the hotel and rest for awhile.

“Are you sure?” He ask with tired eyes and a glance in my direction.

“Yea, we will call you if anything happens,” Boyd assures.

 

Boyd went out to go get some stuff from his car that Erica likes; her cinnamon candle that he can't stand, a small speaker to play her favorite songs, stuff from the pack. 

It's the first time it's just been me and her since she got brought in.

“Hey, uh it's me. But duh, you already know that,” I mutter unsure of what to say. Erica always started the interesting conversations, “I figured I'd just fill you in on everything from my perspective. Like Lydia and Aiden, they got a new apartment. It's really nice, they're moving in around right after thanksgiving. She's about 2 months in human time but she's like three really,so it's coming soon. They're gonna see the gender soon too. I hope it's a girl in a way, but Aiden insist it be a boy and I'm pretty sure Lydia is rotting for the big too, but I kinda want it to be a girl. Doesn't really matter though.”

Boyd walks in at this time, his eyes lock on me and I quit talking but he nods, encouraging me to keep doing so and not to let the tears that are threatening to fall come out.

“Um. Allison and Scott are back in love, you kind of did that. God, how is it that you can do stuff like this even like that?” I laugh, “She's getting stronger and happier but she misses you. I don't know if you know this but almost everyone has something of theirs in here for you. She left some arrow head in the shelf of stuff. What else? Oh, she fought Elena. And won, could have killed her. But she didn't. She didn't become the monster that scared her so much, her marks fading. She's winning just like you will. Just fight whatever big fear you have because I don't know what any of us would do without you,” I say as I try to check her mark. The hospital has been asking what it was but we don't have an answer to give them that wouldn't put us all in the loony bin. Her mark isn't like Allison's, it's not fading. It's a burning red and dark brown mix. I can't tell if it's always been that bad or if it's getting worse. 

I put my hand on her and she tenses it seems like, but my mind could be playing tricks on me. I move my hand to her mark, not meeting Boyd's lingering eyes and I take some pain away. It a burning sensation that jolts through my body with an intense anger and fear. I remove my hand before I'm tempted to take away all of it.

“You can do it,” I whisper to her.

I begin talking about the pack with a little input on Boyd's half. I tell her about Stiles getting tazed, I tell her about Emma and Isaac, about Scott and his plan to help Darius’s beta find a good anchor so their wolf can't be swayed by evil, I tell her about Braeden and her boyfriend- though no doubt Derek has complained about it already.

 

“I want a bag of chips or a candy. You want anything?” I ask Boyd.

“Hershey Bar,” he answers. I can't help but roll my eyes at the lame choice in candy.

“Lame!” I sing song to him, having a friendly playfulness in my tone that reminds me of Erica.

“Well what are you getting?” He rolls his eyes.

“Sour patch kids,” I smirk.

“God, you and Erica are definitely best friends,” he rolls his eyes. 

 

Why must the hospital out the closet vending machine on the east wing and not the west? I hate walking through hospital, it's so depressing. That's stupid to think I guess, why wouldn't a hospital be depressing.

I put in two dollars for the vending machine, getting Boyd's first then mine, but ,of course, mine gets stuck.

“You have to be kidding me!” I grunt as I hit it gently to shake it a little, but still no progress.

“Cora?” A voice says, I jump a little in surprise, it's a smell I didn't pay attention to because it was unfamiliar, but clearly not.

I turn around to see Jackson's mother, “Oh, um hello Mrs.Whittemore.”

“Call me Claire dear,” She smiles. It terrifies me because it resembles one of a predator going in for prey.

“Oh, okay. Hello Claire,” I smile shyly. She raises her eyebrows with a small smirk I attempt to ignore. Her eyes dart from the vending machine I just hit to my flustered expression.

“Shouldn't you be in school dear?”

“I'm visiting a friend,” I answer.

“A drunk driving accident?” She smirks a little, it irks me inside that she thinks that the people her son and I are associated with would be that reckless.

“No,” I answer with a small attitude, “She has epilepsy. We went to see a horror movie and she had a seizure, this one was worst than the others. She ended up in a coma. We're waiting to see what happens.”

“Excuse my mistake. I haven't heard of this. Is it recent? This girl friends with Jackson?” She ask with a false concern that I ignore.

“Um, yes to both questions,” I mutter. I don't know if Jackson hadn't mentioned it or if she just that oblivious to her son taking me out to the hospital almost everyday and the fact that Rosie left cookies on my porch because Jackson told her my best friend was in a coma.

“Well, I do wish her the best as I do you. I hope Jackson and you spend your last months together wisely,” She smiles with a sad look but the look in her eyes told me it was intentional.

“What?” I snap in confusion. Out last months together?

“He hasn't told you? Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a blabber mouth sometimes,” she lies.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Jackson leaving Beacon hills after Christmas, he's moving to London with me and his father, though we still will come down sometimes,” She says, “Jackson didn't tell you? I suppose he wanted to wait after thanksgiving.”

She's a horrible actress, she knew Jackson didn't tell me. You can see it in her face.

“No. He didn't,” I spit out.

“Well we just decided it was best for him. Everything in Beacon Hills are just far too distracting and keeping him away from what really important, his future. I think being up in London with an excellent Lacrosse program could improve that. Such a shame he’ll have to leave you behind,” She says with a fake pout.

“What did I do to you?” I snap. I'm done playing cat and mouse.

“I'm afraid I don't understand dear?” She ask with a rather chipper tone.

“Things in Beacon Hills are becoming too distracting? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Jackson is doing just fine. His grades are good, he's happy, he's still captain.”

“Co-captain,” She corrects, “ His grades dropped from A’s to B’s and he has a C in math. His choice in friends has changed and he spends all of his nights sneaking over to your house as if we don't hear him on the roof.”

“Jackson happy though,” I protest.

“You honestly love him don't you?” She ask with a smile, “But I love him more. I'm his mother, I know best.”

“You're never here! You don't know anything,” I snap.

“Cora, I met your mother once. She was such a lovely woman. I feel that maybe if things were different, it would work out between you.”

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Your a troubled girl Cora. Raised by your brother and odd uncle, in with that ragtag group of children. I know you love him, I understand. But if you love him do both yourself and him a favor; break up.”

“No!”

“He loves you too right now. To him, you're the love of his life and you'll be happy and in love, but then years pass by and he'll realize everything he should have done, he didn't. He won't be to his full potential and he'll resent you for it. He needs guiding. He may be unhappy right now but he’ll thank me later on,” she says. All the thought that ran through my head each day of me dragging Jackson down, of him noting go to NYU because he wanted to go UCLA with me and screwing up his life, the thoughts of me not being the correct girl, they were just confirmed in her words.

Tears sting to my eyes and I try to push the thoughts out, “And how would you know? Is that what your parents to you? Haven't you ever been in love, the kind of love where you can't stop thinking of them where you would give the world for them and they would do it back for you. The kind of love that everyone would say would fail until they see you two together and just know that it's forever.”

“You're right sweetie. About it all. I thought I was in love like that once. We even planned on him running from his trailer park parents and getting his GED while I ran and went to college at some small school in Michigan. Then my parents made me go to London an all girls school and forced me on a date with a Whittemore. Years later I'm a fashion designer in Paris and I'm married to one of the most successful lawyers around. I have it all, thanks to them. At the time I hated them, but now I realize he was no good for me.”

“You're a cruel bitch,” I say with a crack in my voice of trying to hold back my tears.

“Make it easy on yourselves. Don't try to make it work like I did, make it fast and quick. It'll save you the heartbreak,” She says before she walks off and I realize I never asked her why she was here.

I watch her walk away until she's gone. There's no doctors around and I don't even realize that I'm punching into the vending machine until afterwards. I jump back in surprise at my outburst and turn to see a patient with a breathing tank looking at me with wide eyes. I turn quickly and walk as fast as I can outside to the back of the hospital and let all my tears fly.

Everything she said was true, I was holding him back. I held him back from homecoming king, I'm holding him back from NYU, lacrosse, everything he could be having with some girl that would make his family proud -though he says that doesn't matter to him, we all know it does- with some beautiful genius girl like Lydia. 

My phone rings and I answer it to Boyd, “Hey um, I'll be up in a few. I just need some air, okay?”

“Are you crying?” He ask with concern.

“Crying? Me? God, no. Just hospital air sucks and the lighting is too bright,” I lie and it's painfully obvious. Boyd knows better though.

“Okay, breathe your fresh air and then come back,” He says.

“I will,” I say.

 

~Stiles~

The cafe is surprisingly very crowded for a Monday and Emma and I are always working on the teens. Scott is dropping his mom off dinner for later, Derek is checking in on Erica, Cora and Boyd are at the hospital, Danny is doing his best to hack into how much first Scott's dad has on us, and Ethan is probably doing his best to distract him. The only ones besides us are Allison and Lydia who are studying for the history test at a small table near us. Lydia is sipping at a organic strawberry smoothie and Allison is drinking a mocha latte. 

“Can you get table 6 real quick?” A co-worker ask from behind the counter.

“Yea, just a minute,” I yell before doing so.

“Alright, what can I get you- Darius?” I say with wide eyes as I see look down to see him.

“What's your specials?” He ask with a cheerful tone. I look back at Allison and Lydia who are watching him with wary eyes and Emma is at another table not really responding to whatever her customer is saying.

“How about a big wolfsbane cup of coffee in a silver cup with whip cream and mountain ash sprinkled on top?” I snap.

“Tell your guard girls to stop watching me, I'm not here to do anything just congratulate Allison,” He says as his eyes go from Emma to Lydia to Allison, “I always love a little fight in them when I take them down.”

“Same, I'm very much looking forward to watching you fight as we all tear you apart limb by limb,” I snark back. A cruel and vindictive smirk appeared across his face.

“How's Erica? Allison may be winning but Erica is certainly losing. Each second I get the sensation of her submission flowing through me and adding power to my pack. Our pack,” He grins.

“I am not part of your pack you sociopath,” I snap. He ignores me.

“Cora is speaking to her right now, complaining about some test. You know talking to her feeds me all kinds of Intel,” He smirks. We know that but not talking to her and reminding her of pack could be worse. It's worth the risk.

“I'll bring you your coffee,” I say with hate clear in my voice before walking off. Emma hurries over to Lydia and Allison's table acting as if she's giving an order before heading over to me.

“Go give them the order, I'll bring the coffee to him,” She says.

“He’ll hurt you,” I retort. I'm mad at Emma, but I'm not in favor of putting a human life in danger.

“Not here,” She says as she motions to everyone. Before I can say anything, she quickly take the cup of coffee I had in my hand and shoves the fake order at me.

I make the order but keep an ear or for them.

“Sorry, he's busy with another table but I can help you,” Emma says with a chipper tone that she hasn't had all day.

“How cute, sending the human. You're the foster girl that lives with the sheriff and is seeing the omega,” He says.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” She says with that false chipper tone. About this time, Isaac walks into the cafe in a rush. Perfect timing pal. He sees Emma and then me, he quickly rushes over.

“What the hell is she doing talking to him?” He snaps.

“She can take care of herself. Shut up and sit down. I'll have her take your order soon,” I roll my eyes.

“There's lover boy now. Heard you two got into a fight, don't worry though. I know how hard it can be with an omega,” He says.

“So, I'll bring you your check now,” she says before turning. He grabs her wrist, she swings back around. I'm up and so is Isaac but no one makes a move as his eyes flash red. She keeps her eyes locked on him.

“You're not as boring as I thought,” He smirks before letting go and his eyes fade back to brown. She pulls her hand back and rubs the sensitive part of her wrist. He throws a twenty down before getting up.

“Keep the change,” He smirks as he walks away. She groans as she grabs the bill and walks to the register to gather the change.

I give Allison and Lydia a look and they nod. I walk up to Emma as she gathers the change and see that there are four small pin pricks that are lightly shedding blood, meaning he clawed her.

“You okay?” Isaac ask as he see the same thing I see.

“I'm fine, not hurt just uncomfortable. All I need is some band-aids,” she says.

“I can get some from the back. Just stay behind here for now, it finally looks like the line is settling down anyways,” I shrug as a huge study group leaves.

College kids are the worst, never leave a good enough tip even though we keep going to refill their coffee and bring them a bagel or scone.

I walk to the back closet I listen into the conversation from the closet in back.

“Are we going to talk about yesterday?” Isaac voice says in a hushed tone.

“No,” Emma retorts, “Not right now at least. I'm at work.”

“Well it sort of can't wait,” Isaac snaps, “I only have half an hour before I have to be back.”

“Fine, just let me find someone to cover for me. I have fifteen minutes,” She says sternly. 

“I can work with that,” He mumbles.

I walk out in an annoyed manner.

“Stick out your wrist,” I demand. She does as told and I put toe bandages on it, “Now go out, have your chat, and then come back. You have 15 minutes and whatever tips that would go to you got to me in those 15 minutes.” 

“Anything else your highness?”She snorts.

“Yea, actually. You remove all werewolf barrier from my window so Derek can sneak in, then you put it back when I need you too,” I smirk to myself. Tonight while John's at work, Derek and I are so having some sexy time.

“God, gross. I already smelt that and heard it when I lived there. Don't need to hear about it now,” Isaac says.

I roll my eyes before looking at him, “I'm gonna take your little medcine, wait for your heat, and then lock you in a room with Peter.”

“I'll lock you in a room by yourself away from Derek then,” Isaac snickers, “You decide which is worse.”

I roll my eyes and ignore the blonde haired nuisance before turning back to Emma, “Fifteen minutes.”

She takes off her apron that held all her waitress stuff and hid it behind the counter before walking off outside with Isaac following behind her.

Allison's and I both know not to listen into the conversation while Lydia looks pained that she can't.

“God, pregnancy is so boring,” Lydia sasses.

“Did you think it would be fun?” Allison giggles.

“This,” Lydia says as she points to her rather plump tummy, “was a total mistake. But I guess I'll live with it.” Lydia has the happiest smile I have ever seen when she says that.

“Hey! That's my godchild in there! Of course you'll live with it,”Allison smirks.

 

Emma come back in without Isaac trailing behind her. Her face is fallen. Her emotions are everywhere; she smells of relief, guilt, sadness, and shock.

“Em, you okay?” Allison ask.

“He told me everything. I am such a bitch,” Emma says. 

“Well you did taze me,” I point out, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Stiles,” Lydia scolds.

“My bad. So what did you say to the guy?” I ask.

“Nothing, I didn't know what to say. He told me that he for if it was a lot of information to process, I mean with Peter whispering in my ear the whole time there. I wasn't angry at Isaac, I was angry at Peter! And then I fucked everything up by- God damnit!” Emma rants.

“Relax,” I say with a roll of the eyes, “Look, I get it. But you may have proved some good points with your argument. Just the wrong time. No one likes to be kept on a pedestal.”

“Seriously? The worst is when you keep yourself on one. I mean look at what almost happened to me and now? No pedestal and I'm healing. It may have worked out for the best,” Allison smiles knowing from personal experience. I ruffle her hair a little in a brotherly way and earn a forced glare.

Emma on the other hand had the stench of guilt become stronger, clinging to her like a cheap perfume, “Yeah, I guess. Let's get back to work.”

She pushed past me to get to the back of the booth for her apron. While Allison (who also smelt it), Lydia (you can't hide anything from her), and I all shared a concerned look.

“We all know something's up, right?” Lydia ask.

“Obviously,” I say, “I'll see if I can talk to her about it tonight after driving lessons and dinner.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask! How are those going?” Allison smiles. Allison has also been taking lessons from her father, but unlike me, she seems to be a pro already.

“I didn't hit a tree almost,” I shrug.

 

 

“Alright. That was better,” John smiles from the passenger seat as I park the car (I can actually park the car nicely), “We just need to focus on t breaking part of driving. Em? You okay back there?”

Emma's head shoots yo and she is clutching onto some part of the seat for dear life, “Yea, Just great. Keep up the good work.”

 

“Alright, Spill whatever thing that is making you feel so guilty?” I says as I surprise Emma in her doorway.

“I don't know what your talking about?” She says in a suspicious tone as I also hear the small jump in her heart beat.

“Hm, seriously regret and guilt smells like shit. Must I also remind you I'm a living lie detector, so come on. What's up? Lover boy came and apologized, told you what you needed to know. Shouldn't you guys be madly in love by now?” I roll my eyes.

She sighs before he explanation turns into a rant, “It's not that easy. I really screwed up. I went there to talk to Isaac not to scream, but I did. And I freaking exploded everywhere and I became a freaking volcano! I mean I deserve to be hit with a bat! His father abused him, you know what he told me? His dad got angry often and took it out on him! He avoided the word abuse! Then the freezer! I can't imagine what that is like! No wonder he hates talking about it, to him his father made him seem like he deserved it because he thought he killed his family! That's absurd! Now he will get even more eyes on him because his father is pleading innocent! He sounded a little happy about it too but also sad!”

“Did you say sorry?”

“Yea, I mean right before he left and told me I can talk to him tomorrow!”

“He probably felt uncomfortable. Give it time and help him out- now, can you stop feeling guilty already. So what? You were stuck in a car with Peter being, well, Peter. So here's what you do! Apologize more tomorrow, explain what happened, explain that you can't be put on a pedestal because you're inclined to a freak out and that you won't judge him. Then after your done being grounded, date him and help him through his shit and he’ll help you through yours,” I explain.

She bows her head a little and mutters, “that's not just it, I did something.”

“You did something? What did you do?” I ask with scrunched brows.

There's no answer just her eyes not meeting mine.

“Emma, come on tell me. No judgment, I promise,” I say. It can't be that bad can't it

“You slept with Peter?!” I shout in astonishment, her eyes snap up to mine widely.

“Sh! Don't let the neighborhood know!” She snaps with her face flushing bad.

“You slept with Peter?” I say looking at her with judging eyes.

“You said no judgment!”

“Yea, when I thought you punched Isaac or took a baseball bat to someone's window! Not sleeping with a former psycho, murderous alpha!”

“I know, I know,” her head falls to her hand, “What am I gonna do?”

I think for a moment. Part of me wants to tell her she's the biggest idiot ever, but the other part of me wants to actually help her and figure this out, “Okay, you negotiated it right?”

“Yeah,” she sighs. 

“We're you a virgin?” I ask, in fear of what the answer may be.

“No.”

I sigh in relief at her answer. Now matter how crazy this is, it would be much worse if she lost her virginity to him.

“I have to tell Isaac,” she grumbles. My eyes widen at that horrid idea.

“Are you stupid? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you are because 1.) you slept with Peter 2.) you like Isaac, and 3.) you actually think that's a good idea!”

“I can't just hide it! You knew I was guilty of something!”

“No, that's exactly what you have to do. Isaac hates Peter, you dislike Peter. Peter loves harassing Isaac and wants to get him through his first heat. Isaac doesn't want that,” I say, “Do you see where telling Isaac this would be a bad idea?”

“Well, what do I do about Peter?” Emma ask.

“Peter likes to play games. He won't tell if you say not to, because he thinks it's a game. Let him continue to keep it that way, as long as he thinks he's winning,” I say.

“How do I do that?” She ask.

“How should I know? You think of that!” I sass. She frowns a little and I can't help but feel bad, “It'll be okay.”

“Okay,” she smiles lightly.

“So, was he any good?” I ask out of curiosity.

“Oh my god. Get out,” she groans.

“Just wondering,” I smirk.

 

“Fuck you both, you better stay till morning because if you wake me up to put this back, I will throw it in your face,” A very tired Emma threatens after she helps me sneak Derek in late at night.

“Night Em,” I smirk.

“Thanks,” Derek whispers to her as she backs out of my room, flipping me off.

Derek looks around at my room, and I feel a slight blush. This is the first time he's been in it at all. At the pack house, our room was more adult and barren. But when I got my own room, I changed it from my seven year old room to one more like Scott's, that holds the image of the average American seventeen year old male. It's painted a Derek blue, with a full size bed, and comic books and my childhood action figures lay along the top shelf of my book case. My desk is scattered with homework, and dirty or clean clothes scatter my floor. Wow, Emma is right, my room is messy.

I dig my nails into my palms nervously as Derek looks back at me, “I like it.”

The fact that there is no skip on his heartbeat makes me grin, “Thanks! Lydia picked out the book shelf.”

We cuddle onto the full size bed and I have his arm thrown over me, making me the little spoon.

 

~Isaac~

I'm kissing Emma, she shirtless and my hands are making their way toward her bra, edging back to light snaps but she pushes me back against the bed. I know she's been with more people than I have and clearly likes to be the one on top as she leans over me , her thighs straddling my hips. Her small hands push down on my chest, making me stay there.

My eyes stay close and I just listen to her high heartbeat, the clear scent of her arousal.

“Open your eyes,” she whispers seductively into the kiss, and I do.

It no longer Emma straddling my hips, there's more weight to this, more muscle. I feel the scruff of a male's chin, and the rough large hands of a guy holding my face. Emma's green eyes go to Peter's blue ones.

He's rougher as then drops his hands to grip mine and pull them above my head, and I let him. I kiss him right back allowing the roughness to occur.

Then a giggle, a soft flirtatious one. Peter pulls back from me but keeps a grip on me. Our heads turn to see Emma laying there with this smirk on her lips and a hand near her crotch, rubbing against her underwear. Peter smirks at her as she leans into kiss him. Their now making out on top on me, letting me watch and keeping me in place.

“Your turn now,” Emma whispers right before-

 

“DUDE! Wake up! God, you're disgusting, dream about that shit on your own!” Sean's annoyed voice pierces through. This jolts me awake, and for a moment I'm disappointed until I realize I had a sex dream involving Emma and Peter in a room with three other people, one being a child. 

My hands fly down to my obviously erection and my face flushes.

“He can keep doing whatever he likes,” my other roommate's voice says. Sean's scoffs in annoyance.

“I am so sorry,” I say in a rushed manner as Sean steps away from me.

“Yea man, I mean I get it and all. But Matt and I had a system. Just say the day you need the room, and it's yours,” Sean says as he crawl back into his bed. Thank god Jesus slept through this.

“Or ours,” Matthew voice rings.

I ignore Matthew (as usual) and nod at Sean, “uh, I'll keep that in mind.”

 

 

“Izeke! Izeke! Wake up!” Jesus yells at me in my sleep.

“What?” I groan.

“It's time to wake up! It's one more day till fall break. Aren't you excited?” His shrinking voice rings into my ear.

“Ms. Velma said to wake you up, because you already slept ten minutes longer than us! Come on, time to wake up!”

I groans but sit up and hop out of my bunk.

“Nice sleep Isaac?” Sean smirk, but my sensitive smelling let's me know he just smoked a bunch of weed.

“Shut up,” I groan before looking through my clothing and settling on a hoodie and jeans.

“So who was the lucky lady or guy?” Matthew smirks.

“Was it the Emma chick? The girl that left pissed, or Erica with huge boobs!” Sean says excitedly. I continue to ignore him.

“Oh, so it was a dude! Who was it, That stiles guy Erica was texting you about? Or was it the one dude that dropped you off that one day?” Matthew continues.

“Can you shut up?” I snap.

“Totally the dude,” Matthew smirks.

I don't answer but of course they keep talking while I rack through my brain of why I would have that fantasy out if all the fantasies I could have had.

“He sounded like a bitch in heat,” Sean laughs. That's when it hits me.

“Shit!” I jump up. Running over to the closet where each small safe was at.

“That's a bad word!” Jesus sing songs at me. I ignore it and almost accidentally knock over Sean.

“Dude,” Sean swears as he catches himself.

My fingers play with the lock to unlock mine. My ‘heat’ was suppose to come soon and I need to keep taking whatever the vet made me. I'm able to unlock it and see everything important to me along with my money and a small empty bottle that kept the liquid medicine or whatever you want to call it.

“No, no, no, no!” I mutter to myself.

“Izeke, is something wrong?” Jesus ask.

“Um, no. Nothing. Let's go get something to eat,” I say in a worried tone. Sean mutters ‘freak’ from behind me. Though I shouldn't be able to hear it, but I do have super natural hearing.

“Stoner,” I grumble in return.

 

 

“Hey sweetie, what's wrong?” Ms.Velma says as Jesus and I walk down. I like Ms.Velma, oddly enough. She a sickly sweet middle age woman that looks way too old due to her job, but she never has a frown once. She not always smiling, when she hears stories her face falls slightly but now out of pity, just concern. Her and Sheila are like a dream team. Good cop and Bad cop, I've only been here a little while and in ten minutes they diffused an argument between two of the older girls and found some Coke that one new kid (he was here for a day) had, and instead of sending him to jail, they made him open up and get into a semi okay rehab with some community service. 

“I'm good,” I lie. I need that stuff the vet makes so I don't go into heat, especially with a werewolf Kate around

“Alright, You need any help with homework or anything or can you help with any, I'm going to start a study group for some of the kids and I need the older kids help in some areas,” She smiles.

“I'm good in English,” I volunteer.

“Excellent!” She smiles before writing my name and English on a piece of paper that's filled with names and stuff.

“Adrian!” Jesus cheers as soon as the fifteen year old walks in with some of the younger kids and pretend following behind.

“Hey bud, Velms has any thing came in the mail?”

“Not yet sweetheart. We just sent it in yesterday though,” Velma says as she begins to hand out food for the kids.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“I sent in a request to see if I qualify for emancipation since I'll be sixteen soon,” She says. I look at her in confusion.

“You can do that?!” I say, I wonder if I would qualify. At this moment Sheila walks in.

“If you have qualifications,” She says, “Which you don't. She does.”

“What are they?” I ask.

“A GED, which I'm getting, because I'm a genius. A steady job that proves you can take care of your basic needs, I have two,” Adrian smirks, “and an idea of where you'll live, plus a full proof plan.”

“I can do that,” I pipe up.

Adrian snorts, “Yeah, you need a recommendation.”

“How do you know I can't get one?” I snap. Adrian gives Sheila a look.

“I thought that it was confidential to a select few,” I glare at my social worker.

“I didn't say anything,” she replies.

“Observations and research. I work at a library part time. So, I observe. Let me list reasons why you aren't eligible. 1.) you need a therapy for a certain amount of time and then your psychiatrist will also be questioned about it, and you refuse to do even group therapy. 2.) I know you aren't allowed to be involved in the case because lawyers have never been here for you. 3.) You came here with bruises from a hospital. 4.) you tenses up whenever a guy that's older than us is around and you admitted to your dad being abusive. 5.) this one is simple, search the web for Isaac Lahey Beacon Hills and a runaway missing poster pops up,” Adrian cuts in.

“Adrian!” Ms. Velma shrieks.

“What? I didn't do anything, in fact I'm helping him,” Adrian's shrugs.

“Don't you have anything to say?” I snap at Sheila.

“Kid, if I had to recommend any of my kids. You'd be one of the last three,” Sheila smirks.

“Can I get e-man-ci-pay-tid,” Jesus ask excitedly as he sounds out the word incorrectly.

Sheila giggles and leans down to the Hispanic child’s level, “No because we're gonna find you a family that loves you more than Adrian, Ms.Velma, Isaac, and I combined.”

She has one arm around him and pulls him in close for a hug. He giggles softly before letting his eyes float from Adrian to I.

“Why don't Isaac and Adrian get families?” He ask quietly.

It quiet in the room before Ms.Velma cuts in to switch the topic, “Let's finish breakfast.”

 

“Hey man,” I say as Boyd enters. He gives me a small nod.

“So,uh what have you been up to?” I ask. I need to talk to someone, I need to get my mind off what Jesus said and that weird ass dream. I need to get to Scott's boss and get the medcine stuff.

“Hospital,” he answers solemnly. Oh, right. So now I have three things on my mind. 

“How is she?” I ask, completely forgetting about the dream and this morning.

“I can't tell if I'm paranoid or if the marking is getting worse. Now the doctors think that maybe an infection or something caused it,” Boyd grumbles.

“She's strong, she'll get through it,” I offer.

“That's what everyone keeps saying. But I don't want to hear that, I want my damn girlfriends to wake up,” He snaps before turning to a locker and punching a hole straight through it. Kids around us jump back, even I do a little.

“What the Hell man?” A kid ran up, I'm guessing it was his locker, and Boyd stepped back.

“Boyd, Office Now!” Finnstocks voice rang. Without a word to me or anyone, he turned around and walked to the office. Allison ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the gathering crowd.

“What the hell was that about?” She says to me.

“I think Erica is getting worse,” I say.

 

~Scott~

I hear from my home room Isaac and Allison's conversation in the halls, as does Stiles. Clearly so does Elena as she flips her silky brown hair over her shoulder and sends a smirk my way.

“We need a miracle,” I groan.

“No, We need a plan. Get a meeting or something. I have an idea,” Stiles says.

 

“Second period is a joke anyways,” Lydia says. After first, we all decided to leave and meet Braeden, Peter, and Braeden’s new boyfriend at the Hale house. John - much to his dismay -was going to be here soon and Chris was in his way.

Boyd was silent, but not his usual silence where he happily let's Erica do the talking just to hear her. It's not the sad pitiful silence that happens just because he wants to hear her soft breathing. This was different, this was an angry silence that we have all had. It's where you're not listening to anyone but yourself. Your own breathing, and rapid heart beat, you feel the claws digging into your hand and the blood rush to your head. 

“So, what are we doing here? Because I actually have to pass chemistry,”Jackson groans earning a frustrated glare from Cora that he seems to have not noticed.

“This is more important than whatever that prick has to say about protons and neutrons,” Stiles interjects, “We need a plan. We need Erica to get better and we need to stop Darius’ pack.”

“Easy, kill them,” Malia offers earning a elbow from her girlfriend.

“Look, Elena and Kevin may be assholes but we can't just kill them,” Allison says. She can tell I don't like the idea of killing, but Darius needs to stop somehow along with the former hunters.

“I think I know how to stop Elena and Kevin. They haven't been taught what an actual anchor is,I believe that he made them believe their alpha is the anchor,” I say.

“That means their anchor is evil,” Cora says.

“Making their wolves evil,” Allison says. Derek nods.

“They don't know how to fight off the wolf. So maybe if we change it, they'll be on our side. No one just nods along with what Darius says without a little persuasion,” Derek says.

“So what are their actual anchors?” Liam ask. All of our eyes turn to Lydia and Jackson, considering they use to hangout with the duo.

Lydia sighs, “When Elena was younger her mom was a model on drugs. Maddison's parents took her in and fostered her but couldn't adopt her, once her mom got off drugs for a big modeling gig that didn't mean she was a good mom. Elena always went to Maddison's if he mom's new boyfriend scared her or her mom pressured her to lose weight or stuff her bra.”

“I never knew that,” Emma frowns. None of us knew that.

“She doesn't like people knowing. That's why she never throws parties. That doesn't give her the right to be as cruel as she has been though, don't get me wrong,” Lydia answers.

“So Madison is her anchor. A close friend, a sister,” Stiles smiles at Allison. It obvious those two became each other's anchors as children.

“How do we make her realize that?” Hayden ask.

“She has to choose Maddison over Darius,” I say.

“How do we do that?” Danny ask.

Peter cuts in, “Maddison is the perky little blonde with the bob, am I correct?”

“That you are,” Lydia nods.

“Her and evil she-beta go out for yoga on Wednesdays and Saturdays at some rich country club,” Peter says cooly. We all give him a confused look.

“What? I like to know where are enemies are on the off time,” He shrugs.

“So, plans anyone?” Derek ask.

“We could offer her an opportunity, one that Darius wouldn't turn down. One that she would love and separate her from Maddison.”

“One like me?” Allison ask.

“No,” is my first immediate answer.

“Scott, I'm a big girl. Besides whatever opportunity it is, she'll choose Maddison,” Allison says with a determined tone. It wasn't her words or anything like that, that made me agree but the look in her eyes.

“At least take someone with you!” Stiles groans.

“Fine, you'll come with,” Allison rolls her eyes at her brother.

“I meant a woman! I don't mean to be stereotypical, but I'm really not into the whole yoga thing,” Stiles snaps. I chuckle slightly at this.

“We get it Stiles,” I say.

“I would go but I'm no longer allowed there,” Lydia sighs.

“You told them you were going to sue them because the waiter accidentally spilled water on your purse!” Jackson shouts.

“It was Michael Kors and real italian leather,” Lydia flips her red hair.

“I'll go,” Kira shrugs.

“And electrocute the whole building?” I smirk.

“That was one time!” Kira protest.

“I'll go,” Braeden says.

“Yes! This will give me time to become the favorite omega!” Allison smirks.

“Never! You just can't steal that title from me!” Stiles protest.

“Oh speaking of omegas! Jordan this is one of my new puppies, Isaac!” Braeden introduces. We've all met Jordan. He seems like a pretty clean cut guy. He had some issues with the Calavera’s, but who hasn't. Besides, depending on how long he's here, he may became a distant pack member.

Isaac groans in annoyance at the term that he needs to get use to.

“You're an omega?” Jordan ask. Isaac growls in response.

“One clearly that's close to his heat,” Stiles snickers. No one noticed it till Stiles said and no we all (minus the humans) smell the clear scent of an omega in heat, or close enough to one. Emma looks a little uncomfortable at all of us sniffing, while Danny and Hayden are use to it.

“Whoa, you actually are,” Jordan chuckles.

“Call Deaton later,” Isaac grumbles to me. I make a mental note of it in my head to do so.

“Um, Back to Elena,” Derek mutters.

“Right, so tomorrow Braeden and I go in, I give her a clear chance of attack one on one and then…” Allison says.

“Then I attack her, give her time to choose between what Darius wants and her bestfriend she safety,” Peter smirks.

“But we don't actually hurt her,” Scott says.

“Not too much anyways, but the point is I would if I wanted to. Therefore she can't say I'm lying,” Peter smirks at his plan. It scare me at how well he thought that through.

“Alright,” I nod, slightly unsure.

“And Kevin? I mean he has to have something, Jackson was on about the same douche level and his was true love or what he thought was true love until he found actual true love,” Boyd says. Jackson rolls his eyes, and only a few of us notice Cora's heart beat speed a little.

“Who said his isn't? You change Elena, you’re gonna change him,” Jackson snorts.

“When did this happen?” Danny ask in confusion.

“Like two years ago, when Lydia and I were off, I slept with her. Once- God, don't be like that. Anyways, I told him because I told him because I knew they dated a few time but I never thought it was serious and he punched me. Granted we were both drunk I punched right back. We forgave each other an hour later. Right when we were falling asleep though he asked me not to sleep with her anymore, I asked why and he answered with, ‘because one day I'm going to marry her’. Then he passed out, I thought he was just super drunk then but the more I think about it, Kevin never goes back for the same girl after he's done with them but he always come back for her,” Jackson answers.

“That's actually a really good plan,” Allison nods.

“Then by weakening his pack down by two members, maybe Erica can come through,” Stiles smirks.

 

Chris isn't happy about the plan, even though he agrees to it. He just doesn't want his daughter involved. All it took was one glare and a few determined words and he was caving.

“You're just like your mother,” He mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was down right awful. But next chapter I promise will be good. It was so hard to get through it, but it needed to happen. I also don't have as much time as I wish too write lately. My recovery is slow and not pretty. I've had two relapse, but I stopped myself. My sister (she has one kid already) is preganant and got in a serious car crash, thankfully both she and the baby are okay but she needs some help with the little one while her husband works because she can't.
> 
> So about the chapter
> 
> I think that Allison was really brave in this chapter, but real quick is she too OOC? Because I try to make her stick with being a bad ass like she will in the next chapters (one chapter she will kick ass on Danielle who is into Scott). She didn't become the monster she was so scared of becoming, I am proud!
> 
> Stiles is a good friend! I need more Derek and Stiles moment, give me ideas.
> 
> Cora's POV was by far my favorite to write! I mean everything was so deep and perfect. Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Emma/Isaac/Peter are such idiots but I love it, I just want him to go into heat and they all have super hot yet romantic sex and everything be okay. But I like to hurt myself and the readers too much.  
> Tell me your thoughts?
> 
> Sheila is kind of kick ass and I sort of love her.
> 
> Adrian has to be one of my favorite OC's because she is amazing (there will be no romantic relationship between her and Isaac)
> 
> Elena and Kevin are fun to write about.
> 
> So what should happen in the next chapter!


	23. Thanksgiving

~Emma~

The meeting finally ended and John and Chris were catching up on ways they could avoid killing the other three betas in Darius’ pack but still send them to jail without being a danger to society.

My eyes met blue eyes again, sometimes I get confused by which eyes I meet; Peter’s or Isaac’s. These we’re Peter’s though because their was an immediate mischievous gleam in them that made my stomach tighten. I drop my gaze immediately and let my eyes float up to Isaac who wasn't staring at me but more like holding his stomach in discomfort. 

“Uh hey,” I say while walking up to him, he jumps in surprise and flashes his eyes that beautiful gold color.

“Oh, hey,” He frowns before letting his eyes dart back to the floor in a nervous manner. Maybe it was his heat or whatever. Maybe it was the fact Peter was watching us.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” I ask as I see him in pain. He looks at me in confusion before I remember there is only one of two ways that I could personally help him in his heat. My face flushed red and my eyes go wide.

“I- uh- didn't mean -um,” I was stuttering. Great, now Stiles was watching me fail, Peter was creeping, and Malia was snickering to herself while Kira attempted to stop her.

“Um, yea. Actually, take me to Deaton's, Scott seems a little preoccupied,” Isaac says.

“The vet?” I ask for clarification, I know that sometimes they go to Scott's work for help, but I wasn't to clear on how it all happened.

“He's like a witch doctor,” Isaac shrugs.

“A Druid!” Scott corrects in annoyance. Jeez! I hadn't even known he was listening.

“Whatever,” Isaac shrugs.

“Come on,” I smile. I'm hoping I get the chance to talk to him and actually apologize for how much of a bitch I was.

He's following me out and we’re almost at the door until John yells my name.

“Yes?” I ask with a quiet voice.

“Where do you think your going?” He ask. Oh yeah, forgot that I was grounded.

“To take Isaac to Deaton’s,” I answer quietly.

“Did you forget that you were grounded?” John ask.

“You let me skip school with everyone,” I attempt to reason.

“For safety, completely different,” John argues.

“Well...look all Isaac needs is a ride to Deaton's. Just let me take him there, and I'll be back at home making up whatever schools going to make us do,” I say.

“Not an issue, you're all conveniently able to be let out today,” Peter smirks. I don't even want to know how he managed that.

Both Chris, John, and I all say, “I don't want to know,” at the same time.

“How can I trust that you'll actually be back?” John ask.

“Because I will,” I say nervously as I play with my hands.

“Yeah, Not gonna happen. Why would he need to go to Deaton’s anyways?”John ask ask he looks at Isaac suspiciously, “Scott works there.”

“Deaton sort of helps with wolfie stuff,” Stiles butts in. John is still trying to remember who's supernatural, who's involved, and who just knows.

“Right, and Isaac needs to see your vet?” The sheriff ask, “Thought werewolves couldn't get sick.”

Oh my gosh! Isaac is clearly uncomfortable with whatever is happening to him and this conversation.

Stiles answers for me, which is scarey. Stiles loves to talk, but sometimes his mouth gets the better of him, “It's not exactly that's he's sick. More like an idiot that refuses to go into heat, which makes him sick and weak. I mean his pain gives me a special type of joy but watching Peter and him bicker after a while gives me a huge headache. You know what I mean?” 

And there's his mouth getting the better of him.

“Just go,” John sighs. I give him a tight lipped smile before dragging Isaac out with me.

“Don't have sex!” Isaac calls out, Isaac turns around just to flip him off. I'm not a werewolf, but even I can tell John is muttering swears under his breath.

 

“Sorry about that,” I apologize once we both get in the car and I begin to start it up.

“Not your fault. Stiles just likes to embarrass me whenever he gets the chance,” Isaac says as he shift uncomfortably.

“It's Stiles,” I laugh, “Sarcasm is his defense of choice. Even over the claws!”

“Yeah, I lived with him for awhile. It's hard to forget, no matter how hard I try.” He manages a soft laugh.

“So um, about everything we talked about yesterday; I'm sorry for being a bitch. I shouldn't have snooped, I should have straight up asked you instead of asking Peter, and then when I found out, I should have done what I planned to do and that was talked to you about it like a rational person would do instead of letting my own selfishness get in the way. I shouldn't have screamed or any of that, I didn't deserve you telling me everything. I should have waited or just respected your privacy,” I explain. The car remains quiet with Isaac's quiet breathing being the only noise.

“I'm glad I told you, you know, I mean I wish it was different but it's good to be the one to tell someone what actually happened. Peter pretty much told everyone else, Kate found out somehow, Sheila and John know because of evidence. But you're the only that I go to tell,” Isaac says. I don't really know how to respond.

“I'm glad then, that you told me the details and all,” I say.

“So….um, how's living at the sheriff's place?” Isaac ask.

“Oh, John? He's cool. I mean I'm grounded and all so that sucks, but I guess I deserve it. I did decide just to up and leave after tasing Stiles.”

“You tased Stiles?!”

“I had a reason!” I laugh.

“Hmm,” Isaac smirks.

“Shut up before I decide to let you walk to Deaton’s!” 

 

We pull into the driveway.

“We might have to wait till he is free. I didn't think to call him and ask,” Isaac sighs.

“Well, let's go in and I'll file in for an appointment ASAP,” I smirk.

“Do you even have a pet? Have you ever had a pet?” Isaac laughs a little at me in clear discomfort.

“No, I mean I had a goldfish but he died after three weeks. I can just file in and say I have dog with a stomach ache,” I smile at him.

“Funny,” He rolls his eyes.

 

We wait half an hour before a sweet receptionist (yes, more than two people work there) let's us back, we acted as if a few rolls of toilet paper wrapped in Isaac's jackets was a cold white puppy.

“Really?” Deaton shakes his head when he sees us.

“Um, he's in the thingie,” I mutters.

“Yeah, the thingie,” Isaac hisses in pain and I go over to help support him.

“Your heat, you mean,” Deaton corrects.

“I prefer the term thingie,” Isaac growls a little flashing his eyes gold, but not an angry gold more of a longing glow.

“And you came why?” Deaton ask with a raised eyebrow.

“For that medicine stuff to make it stop,” Isaac says as if it is obvious.

“You thought that that was a permanent?” Deaton says as more of a question than a statement.

“What are you talking about? Of course I thought it was permanent!” Isaac growls as he his body temperature goes up even more.

“Mr.Lahey, I'm sorry but that wasn't my intention. My intention was to let you gather strength enough to protect yourself and then when the time comes you'll understand and be prepared,” Deaton explains calmly.

“Well you didn't explain it very well. Look, I need that stuff. I can't go through another week of rejecting it, it hurts like really bad and now with Kate being-”

“All the more reason to complete your heat. Isaac, I'm sorry but even if I wanted to I can't give you what you want,” Deaton says.

“And why not? Look, I can't do this shit again right now. I live in a place with multiple people. I have three roommates in a room the size of a walk in closet, one child, one stoner, and one guy who just can't keep it in his pants. I live about half an hour away and that's if there is not traffic. Now we have Kate and her hunters friends, who by the way wish I was dead. So I need that damn medicine,” Isaac snaps.

It's quiet for a moment, as Deaton and Isaac have a state off and I just sort of help hold him up.

“I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want,” Deaton says.

“Why not?” I cut in. 

“Because it has a very expensive ingredient in it that I need,” Deaton crosses his arms.

“For what?” Isaac snaps at him.

“Something that kills your wolf from within, with enough of it, I can make Kate and then human again. But I need what little I have of what I put in your medicine to use it,” Deaton says.

 

“I'm sorry,” I say to Isaac after we exit and get to my car. He looks tired and in pain, he's looks like he could pass out any minute. He doesn't answer, just sighs. His phone begins to ring, he pulls it out to look at the contact before ending it.

“Who was that?” I ask in worry.

“Sheila, she heard that I left school with a bunch of kids. She also knows that whatever Peter said was a lie. I've been ignoring her txt but it's obvious she's mad. Once she gets out who left with me, she'll call you,” Isaac frowns.

“Is there anyway I can help you?” I ask with concern.

“Take me to the house,” He says. I know he's talking about the group home, but I know he'll never call that place home. It'll always be house to him.

“How do you reject a heat?” I ask as I start up the car, “I mean like what happens?”

“Well, there's two types of unhealthy heats,” Isaac says like it's basic logic, “The forced kind that Stiles and Allison had and the rejected kind which is what- ouch- I have to do.”

“What happens? Like the purpose of it?” I ask.

“Girls get pregnant really easy. Guys and girls just seek physical comfort in sex I guess, pleasing,” He says awkwardly. Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

“And when you reject it?” I ask.

“It hurts like hell, takes longer. I can't heal as fast, I can't be as strong, become weaker than the normal human. I always get reminded of someone going through door sickness,” Isaac says in clear discomfort. I nod, I've seen the videos in health class, dope sickness seems horrible and agitating like every muscle in their body hurt to an extreme extent.

“So why don't you complete a heat?” I ask.

“No one to complete it with,” He answers.

“Not even Peter?” I ask with a shaky tone, but I want to know. Peter's attractive and Isaac is bi-sexual.

“I don't- I- just not to him,” Isaac sighs as he shuts his eyes. Not to him? What does that even mean? 

Then it hits me, Isaac is a virgin. I'm surprised, not mocking him. It's not a bad thing or anything, he's sixteen after all. Most of us lose it at that age. I lost mine at fifteen to my ex, I actually regret that. What surprises me the most is that Isaac cares about who he loses it to. Not many guys do, but then again Isaac isn't a normal person.

“Who to then?” I ask. His eyes snap open, their still blue, he's still got most his control, I can tell. His eyes meet mine and I know that look, it's lust, it's want.

I turn the corner to head in the direction of my currently empty house instead of the highway.

“Where are we going?” He ask with a raspy voice.

“My place,” is how I answer.

 

We pull in and I can tell he's nervous.

“We haven't even been on a date,” he argues, “You deserve to be taken out and-”

I cut him off with a kiss after I unbuckle my seatbelt. He's lenient at first and I grab one of his hands to slide it up to my breast. He inhales for a moment and falls into the kiss, he doesn't know what to do really so I guide his hand around. I never really knew I was into the more dominant role but this inexperienced, timid thing is super hot.

I move then and his eyes flash gold for a second.

“I want to do this, screw normal dating. Normal is overrated remember, but if you honestly don't want to do this yet. Then tell me,” I say, looking into his eyes as they fade back to blue.

“I want too,” he nods.

 

I guide him into the house and push him into the couch the minute we walk in before I straddle his lap.

My hands begin to travel under his shirt and I kiss his neck lazily. He twitches a little and I feel his boner beginning. I don't know if subconsciously reveals more of his neck to me or arches his back slightly, but either way it's hot.

“Um- Em- Shouldn't we- we head- up stairs?” He stutters for the words in frustration.

“No ones home,” I answer as I continue to kiss his neck, letting my lips for farther up to his jaw bone.

“But John-John could-uh- walk-”

“At work.”

“St-Stiles?”

“With Derek,” I answer as I lean back and reach down for my shirt to pull it off revealing my grey poc-a-dot bra from target. I wish it was more sexy for his first time, like the one I wore with Pe- No, nevermind, forget that ever happened. Nevertheless though, Isaac seems intrigued by them even more than he was when I placed his hands over the them in the car.

“Can I touch them?” He ask timidly. It's sort of cute. I smile before grabbing his face and kissing him hard. I grab his hands and bring his hands up to them, letting him figure it out on his own this time.

I ignore the small prick I feel of one of his claws because their gone a second later. My hands let go of his face and travel down to his shirt and tug on it a little. He leans forward slightly, dropping his hands to hold onto me By my waist as we begin to take off his shirt. We shift so he’s laying down and I'm still straddling his hips. I lean down to grab my purse and pull out a condom. It's for average, I suppose that would be Isaac's size I hope.

“Why'd you stop?” He whines and arches his back even more, there's a gold to his eyes the the inner part of his irises shine their usual blue.

“Condom,” I answer as I hold it up to him. His eyes go gold for a moment. I lean back down to kiss him and arched my back slightly , before his arms went around me to fiddle with my bra. My hands went down to his jeans to begin undoing the them. He just began playing the bra hooks and trying to figure it out.

His pants are undone and slightly tugged done and just when I think I got it, Stiles surprisingly walks into the living room.

“No! No! Not here!” Stiles screams. I pull myself off Isaac with wide eyes, and Isaac doesn't want to stop but blushes slightly.

“Stiles! Derek!” I shout in surprise, and slightly embarrassed because I'm still topples straddling a toppless Isaac.

“What the hell? Oh god no, button your damn pants up Lahey. And out a top one you- ugh,” Stiles says as he covers his eyes. Derek remains emotionless but slightly flustered as his eyes dart up to the ceiling and floor.

I go to get my shirt and pull it on as I got off Isaac. He's blushing so bad, I don't know if it's the heat or Stiles presence. Isaac pulls on his shirt and buttons his pants.

“Is it safe yet?” Stiles ask with his hand still over his eyes.

“Yes,” I grunt in annoyance.

Stiles raise a few finger as if he just making sure I'm not lying before he pulls his hand off all the way.

“Good, now kids, I think it's time we talk to you about bees knees,” Stiles says while mocking a parenting tone. I glare at him while Isaac blushes even more before throwing his head back with a frustrated groan.

“Shut it goldilocks,” Stiles glares, “Are you two that stupid that you think you can complete a heat with her?” 

“Why couldn't he?” I snap.

“He can have sex with you? Yes. But will it complete it? No, not unless you two become mates. That's the only way a human can. Otherwise you're just helping him start it, but you can't keep up or be as strong to complete it,” Derek explains awkwardly.

“How do you know I'm not his mate?” I snap as I get bold.

“Don't even start in that,” Stiles says in an annoyed tone.

“You could be,” Derek shrugs earning a small glare from Stiles.

“Fine, you could be. But listen to me when I say this, Fix yourselves and actually date before we use the M word,” Stiles rants. I glare at him but realize he's right. Isaac is vulnerable and I'm just horny, we shouldn't make a mistake just because we're caught up in the moment.

“I'll have Peter take Isaac home,” Derek grunts.

“No!” The other three of us shout.

 

~Scott~

I don't know what in me makes me want to go on a victory run, but I do. I run fast and love as the cool crisp fall air hits me. The feeling of leaves crunching beneath me, the fresh smell of forest, the lingering scent of lavender from Allison.

It's so weird how she went from being the sweet omega girl that needed help to the brave huntress that is a complete badass that would protect her loved ones at any cost. Either way though, my love for her hasn't changed.

“Hello Alpha,” a chilling voice says. My eyes snap over to a woman who's looking at her claws as is she's inspecting them. She's the one hunter, well former hunter, in Darius’ pack, “Out here all alone? Didn't you hear that there's a rabid wolf problem?”

She looking at me up and down like eye candy, It's uncomfortable considering not in only wearing Jeans and a black tank top, I feel naked in front of her.

“What does he want?” I grunt in regards to Darius.

“Why do you assume it's him that wants something?” She ask with a seductive voice as she pushes herself off the tree she was leaning on.

I suppose she could be considered very pretty. Pale skin, Black hair, Green eyes that pierce into your soul along with red lips. Thing is I prefer girls with sweet smiles and dimples. 

“You're almost worse than Kate,” I snap.

“It's a hunter thing,” she shrugs as she takes a step towards me with flashing gold eyes. Not to show submission but more like a threat.

She takes a step towards me, I snarl and flash my eyes. She hesitates before laughing and walking forward, “You're an alpha, but you're still a teenager. Younger than your little omega girl friend, oh what do you call her… Your…?” 

“‘My mate,” I flash my eyes red.

“Cute, honestly. But remember Scott your 16, you can have multiple mates. You don't know what love is,” She says as walks around me, her fingertips tapping not along my shoulder blades. It makes me feel uneasy. 

I shift to wolf form quickly before looking at her in hope of scaring her by slapping her hands off me.

“I'm an alpha,” I growl at her. She raises a brow.

“Not mine,” she smirks before shifting and pushing me back roughly. It been quite sometime since I soared with any of the girl wolves, I forgot how naturally stronger they are whereas guys have to work harder. 

My back hits a tree and I come back up fast but due to her being smaller and more lithe than I. She puts her forearm against my throat roughly. She choking me out I can feel it. I'm stronger than her, but it's like she pumped full of adrenaline and that worries me.

“Everything will feel so much better when you wake up,” she says. No, whatever she means can't happen. Allison just figured everything out for herself, I have a pack to think of.

In a sudden movement I hear a snap and I'm let down, I move my body done to sit against the tree as I begin gasping for air. With all the worry and anxiety plus the lack of air I had there, it began to feel like an asthma attack. I look up and see Allison holding a bow and and arrow ready for attack. She's not looking at me though, her eyes are trained on the woman about ten feet from me with an arrow stuck in her thigh as she attempts to pull it out in a non painful way. Hah, good luck with that.

“He may not be your alpha but that's my boyfriend, and I don't share,” Allison growls in a human way but she still remains completely composed.

“I am going to rip you to shreds,” Danielle growls in anger as she is completely wolfed out but her hands and claws begin to try and dig the arrow out of her thigh.

“No what you'll do is leave, go back to hell or wherever you live and get that arrow out of your thigh and then you'll leave us alone or you can choose to make a stupid decision and I hit you with this arrow right through the heart. Friendly reminder, I don't miss,” Allison threatens. There is not skip out of order in her heartbeat.

“You lying,” She growls.

“You’d hear it, but you're welcome to find out if you're that sure,” Allison smirks. Danielle gives me one last look before fleeting, we listen for a few second before we can't hear her.

“Are you okay?” Allison yells as she puts down her weapon. I wipe of my jeans as I pull myself up and she rushes towards me.

“Me? Yea, I'm fine,” I say with unease. She rolls her eyes before throwing her arms around me.

“We're suppose to be with buddies,” She whispers.

“I'm sorry,” I say as I hold her close. She pulls back. There are tear slightly rimming her eyes.

“What did she want?” She ask.

“Don't know and I'm glad I didn't find out,” I say to her, “Thanks to you.”

She blushes a little, “Yea, well you've saved me plenty of times. Figured it was time to return the favor.”

I grab by the shoulder and make her look at me, “We save eachother.”

She smiles widely at that before pulling me in for a kiss.

When we finish, I press my forehead against hers, “Gotta say, this whole huntress thing is pretty sexy.”

“Is it now?” She smirks. Before taking my hand and guiding it down her body and under her high waisted skirt.

“Very distracting,” I note. She giggles seductively.

“Well this whole muscle tank top thing, flexing your muscles along with your tattoo is quite eye catching,” She says before pushing me back against a tree. I could easily take her over, but I like this, the lingering touches and her eagerness.

“Right here in the woods?” I laugh.

“Well, we are werewolves. Aren't we?” She smirks.

 

~Isaac~

“I can't believe you tried to complete your heat on my couch!” Stiles says to me, I roll my eyes in annoyance. The whole time he has been bitching about me and Emma attempting to complete my ‘thing’ on his couch. 

“Stiles we get it,” Derek suppresses a grin.

“No! I don't think you do Derek! This little asshole had his disgusting aroused omega hormones all over my house. I need to use a lot of bleach,” Stiles says in all seriousness.

“Stiles, Do not touch the bleach!” Derek warns. I smirk a little at that.

“Knock that smirk off your face right now!” Stiles yells.

 

I end up walking back into the home pretty late. Adrian is doing some homework and watching the younger kids. She looks up at me with a small smirk, “You're screwed.”

“How bad?” I say in exhaustion. I'm in heat sort of, and attempting to reject it. I have kate and her goons out there, and Erica-the first one of the pack I enjoyed being around- is still sick.

“You left school and didn't answer any phone calls. Oh and you missed group therapy again,” She smirks at me.

“Izeke!” Jesus yells as he walks downstairs and sees me. I smile at him before I see who is following behind, yup I'm screwed.

“Isaac freaking Lahey!” Sheila screams.

“Oh shit,” I hear Shaun snicker.

“You want to tell me where you were all day? And how two of my kids were out all day along with some others with very sketchy backrounds!” Sheila yells

“Sorry,” I gulp nervously. I feel like I'm about to be sick, my body is hot all over.

“Are you high?” She ask. I shake my head as my throat goes dry.

“It looks like he's about to go dope sick,” Shaun mutters.

“Shut up Shaun!” Adrian snaps.

“Is that it? Did you get high?” She ask even more persistent than before. I shake my head even faster. I'm gonna be sick.

“N-no. My friends don't- I don't- Emma Doesn't-” I mutter but the room feel as if it's spinning.

Adrian takes notice, “I think he's sick Sheila.”

Sheila studies me before stepping closer, she puts her hand to my check as is she's checking for a fever. I don't mean to lean into her touch but I do.

Sheila's eyes go wide, “Holy shit kid! You're on fire.” She removed her hand quickly. That's when it stops, everything stops and I pass out.

 

~Cora~

I wake up screaming while Stiles and Derek hold me down.

“Shh, shh. It's okay Cora,” Derek says.

“No! But Erica-”

“It was a dream Cora, Erica is still in the hospital, I Already texted Boyd and checked it out. She's okay,” Stiles says. It doesn't help. I know their pack, but I hate it when they see me this weak.

“It was different now, the fire started in the basement then we ended up in the hospital all of us, I walked into Erica’s room and she was just burnt and the beeping and-”

“Cora, listen to me. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. Calm down and breathe for me,” Stiles instructs.

I do quiet my mind for a minute, clear of the screams and cracking sounds of fire, I breathe.

“Better?” Stiles ask. I nod.

“Think you can go to sleep for now?” Derek ask as he still holds me close, like he's afraid if he lets go I'll go into a fit.

“Who did I wake up?” I ask ignoring his question. It's not odd to ask, everyone has nightmares, I just usually don't wake up screaming in mine.

Stiles and Derek share a look, “Us, Malia, Ethan, and Hayden. Peter was already awake.”

“I'm sorry,” I sniffle.

“Hey, it's cool. I've woken Emma and my dad multiple times. I've also done it to you too,” Stiles smiles softly. I don't think I have to respond, so I don't .

“Should I call Jackson?” Derek ask.

Jackson, God Jackson, what am I going to do with you? You're hiding things from me, and I can't blame you. I'm dragging you down.

“I need to go on a run,” I say as I wiggles out of Derek's grip.

“What the hell, no way!” Derek protest. 

“Not your choice,” I sigh as I dig through my closet to find a jacket. I don't really wear anything fancy like Lydia does, or PJ like. I'm in sweatpants and a tank top. A jacket and gym shoes are all I need.

“Cora, I don't think it's a good idea,” Stiles frowns, “No, scratch that. It's a really bad idea.”

“I can take care of myself,” I says before I start putting on gym shoes.

“Cora, No!” Derek yells.

“Screw off,” I mutter before getting up to leave. Derek grabs me by the arm.

“I said no,” He uses his ‘alpha’ on me.

“You're not mom, don't try to act like it,” I grit before aggressively shrugging him off.

I hear Stiles hold Derek off with murmurs of how I can't take care of myself, Damn right I can.

 

Peter gives me a look like he could really care less before I leave.

I begin to sprint the minute I’m out. Where do I go? The hospital with my best friend? I'm failing her. Jackson, My mate? He's going to leave me one day. My family that burned to death? I shouldn't have survived.

Run, Run, Run.

Faster, Faster, Faster.

Breathe, Breathe, Breathe.

I smell him now, I don't speed up and I don't don't slow down. I just run. I'm not running from him, I'm running from myself. I'm going to use this as my distraction.

He tackles me down, and we roll down a small hill. Leaves crinkling as we do along with small grunt. He kind me down underneath him easily, though I'm not providing much fight.

“Little Cora Hale,” James smirks.

“You're what Kevin has been bothering me about,” I say without much emotion. Danielle wants Scott, Kate wants Isaac, Darius wants Stiles and Allison, James wants me.

“Not scared?” He smirks a little.

“Just annoyed,” I grunt before easily rolling us over and bring my claws against his check in a fight while I straddle his torso. I mean to bring my claws down against his chest. But his hands grip my tiny wrist tightly, it suddenly feels like he's breaking them. 

“Stupid little girl,” he laughs cruelly.

“Not as stupid as you,” I say as I bring my foot up to kick him the face, causing him to let go of my now broken wrist and tumble back. I get in a crouching position when he launches. I knock DMs back slightly as I feel claws groping and tearing at my skin. I drag my own claws down his biceps but my claws retract and my body still the minute his own dig deep into my stomach with both hands before they drag down. It is borderline gutting.

One hand move up to my chin while the other keeps me in place. His claws dig into my chin while it forces me to look at his cruel, brown, emotionless eyes.

“Where's your fight little Hale?” He mocks. Where is my fight? I never go down this easy.

“Maybe it left along with your mate, or how he plans on leaving. Darius won't let that happen. He needs the Kanima back somehow, wants it. But that's besides the point, point is he was still going to leave you. What did Mrs.Whittemore say you were doing? Dragging him down? Yes, that's right,” He mocks. I don't care how he knows Claire's and I’s conversation.

“Shut up,” I hiss as the claws dig deeper in my abdomen. 

“You're best friend, you can't even save her. It's cute though, how you thought taking her pain away would help in the slightest,” He says.

I ignore him in attempts to speak, but that's difficult with his claws digging into my jaw, “Look at you. Bullying teenage girls. That's low, even for a hunter.”

“You're not a teenager anymore. Never were really. A teenager is a child, you lost that when your family burned to death leaving you with the intoxicating burnt bitter scent.”

I don't get the chance to respond as I struggle within his hold. I should have ran faster or fight harder. Thinking of all the thing that I should've done. I should've died, I should've let go, I should've been the one they took not Erica.

His claws draw lightly down to be around my neck. I'm not healing, why am I not healing? I should be healing!

His claws retract, but doesn't decrease in strength. He's choking me, not to kill me but to give me to Darius, and probably much worse.

Fight back! Why can't I fight back?! I'm stronger than than this. I fight harder than this? Is this what I want? Do I want to become brainwashed and not fight it off like Erica is? Do I want to not feel? It would be a lot easier.

My vision is dotting and I'm fighting for my ability to breathe, and failing.

Let it take over, a voice says. It's not the same voice that tells her stuff about Jackson or to fight harder or the voice that gave her the confidence to be with Jackson and walk through Beacon Hills High for the first time.

This voice is darker. It's the one that told me to let go and sleep with Aiden and all the demons in my mind. It's darker than ever before.

Let go, it screams silently.

So I let it, I let go. That is till body pushes James off me, and fast. So fast I think it's Jackson for a moment.

I drop to the ground and scream in pain at the pace his claws were ripped out of my abdomen. I hold at it as blood pours out.

My eyes flash gold and my teeth come out in response to being near a pack member, not just any pack member. It's Peter. My uncle, not Derek or Jackson like I would expect.

“Is this what you get off on? Forcing younger girls into your bed? Hmm? I know you know what an anchor is, so you have no excuse! You hear me! No excuse!” Peter screams as he continuously punches James in the face while James smiles a cruel bloody smile.

“You killed you own niece, what's another to you?” James spits out.

“Don't you ever say anything about either of my nieces!” Peter growls before going to bite rip out James throat. James, though hurt and weak, managed one last sweep to push Peter off of him.

“Chase me or save her,” James mocks before pushing him off.

Peter gets up ready to run before looking at me and frowning, coming back reluctantly. He looked at me and knew I wasn't healing.

“What's wrong?” He ask.

“Obviously I'm gushing out blood,” I retort.

He helps me get positioned up and try's to take a look at my stomach wound, one arm a rapped around my shoulders.

“Tell me what's actually wrong,” he orders. I can't help it now. I break into tears, he holds me close. Three people have seen me cry on one on one time; Erica, Jackson, and Derek. But never Peter, Peter was foreign territory, but it fel right.

I feel my healing effects kicking in slowly.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” I sob into his shoulder, it probably was incoherent.

“Some things God father's just know,” He says, “Let get you to Melissa and have her patch you up.”

 

~Allison~

Derek was livid. Come after his betas and friends, you're going to get hurt. Come after his mate, there's a good chance you'll be dead. Come after his little sister, you'll wish you were dead.

“I'm going to fucking kill that asshole!” Derek growls in full Alpha mode.

“Derek!” Cora sighs in annoyance it's clear that she hates the attention on her.

“Agreed!” Jackson growls, though there is some unspoken tension between the two that needs to be addressed but Jackson seems confused by it.

“Let me see it!” Braeden demands as takes a step forward. She's talking about the wounds on Coras abdomen that are slowly healing with the help of Ms.McCall.

“They aren't that bad,” Cora lies.

“Liar,” Scott mutters, “my mom patched them up. I saw them.”

“They're healing,” she groans.

“Slowly. Why are they healing so slow?!” Jackson says in anger. She rolls her eyes before having a fleeting look with her uncle.

“That's it. I'm going to bed, to rest and heal. Since you're all so worried. Wake me up when you get through to evil she-beta,” Cora grunts before hopping off the couch holding her hurt area slightly and walking off. 

“I'll watch her,” Jackson frowns about to walk before Peter stops him.

“Actually, you need to go pick up an omega in heat for us before he scares all the little kids he lives with,” Peter taunts. 

“Why can't his girlfriend do it?” Jackson complains.

“Emma is grounded,” Peter smirks. 

“Who will watch Cora?” Jackson pouts even more. Gosh, he's 17! He's worse than Stiles with all that pouting.

“I can,” Jordan volunteers.

Jackson looks way too annoyed, “Out of every pack member it has to be me?!” 

“Chop, Chop,” Peter taunts.

When Jackson leaves (finally).

“Many others could have picked Isaac up,” Derek frowns.

“Cora’s not letting her human-self heal, some time away from him will help her a little,” Peter says sadly.

“Until it backfires,” Stiles muses. Peter sends him a sharp glare.

“Just for the time being,” Peter grunts.

 

 

Braeden and I both are wearing yoga pants and work out when we walk in and my eyes settle on Maddison and Elena. This Elena is different than the one I see. She's not wearing any heavy make-up and she's actually smiling with teeth and laughing like crazy, no mean snarl or slutty smirk.

“She's different,” Braeden muses.

“That's what we're hoping for,” I say. I focus my eyes on Maddison. She's pretty with a blonde bob and pale skin along with big brown eyes. Not model pretty, just pretty.

Her eyes meet mine and she smiles brightly like she's genuinely happy about a girl she barely knows being interested in something she's into. She's never even brought up the whole, so-you-went-missing-at-seven-years-old thing. 

“Allison, hey,” Maddison calls. I put on my best smile as I watch Elena's face fall in confusion and worry. Braeden smiles and follows my lead.

“Hey Maddison, Elena!” I call out. We walk towards them holding our own mats, courtesy of Lydia’s mother.

“I didn't know you liked yoga!” Maddison says in excitement.

“They may be lost,” Elena says with a frown.

“I'm not sure if I like it, this is my first time, but my friend says it's great,” I respond.

“Really?” Elena says with disbelief as she looks over Braeden.

Braeden puts on her best acting, “Yeah, totally.”

“And you are?” Elena ask Braeden with an attitude. You do not do that.

“Elena!” Maddison hisses.

“Braeden,” She politely introduces, “So who's ready to do some yoga?”

 

Yoga is tense for all of us except Maddison who just seems confused by the end of the class. 

“Hey do you think you could show me where to sign up for these classes. I really like this instructor,” Braeden ask Maddison with a false cheerful attitude.

“Yea, sure. Just follow me. It's a little late, but we can talk to the instructor herself about it,” Maddison smiles. Elena looks alarmed. Good.

“I'll come with,” Elena says.

“Actually, Elena o was hoping you could help me with this one pose. You did great and I just couldn't get the hang of it,” I lie.

“Okay, it'll be like five minutes. You stay here and help her while Braeden and I go talk to the instructor,” Maddison tells Elena.

“But-” Elena is cut off.

“I'll be back and we can get ready for coffee. See you soon,” Maddison says as she and Braeden walk out, leaving Elena and I hear alone.

During those supposed five minute Braeden and her will be falsely attacked by Peter and Maddison might get hurt a little unfortunately but in the end it will be okay.

Once everyone is out of view and I'm setting my mat, I feel claws dig into my shoulder pushing me down to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” She growls.

I laugh bitterly, “Wow, what do you know? Evil She-Beta actually cares about someone other than herself.”

“I asked a question, now answer it!” She growls as she pushes me harder, I flip around fast but her gold remains, so now we're facing each other.

“You really think you can win this time?” I mock. She lets go and kicks me. It hurts but I laugh.

“What the hell?” She yells in confusion, I keep laughing as if I'm crazy and go along with the fight she puts up.

After a small staged (on my part anyways), she has me against the wall, slightly bloodied and bruised.

“Do it,” I mock, “knock me out and call Darius. Follow your wolf. Make your alpha proud.”

“I plan on it,” she grunts in anger and whatever she's about to do, Maddison distant isolated scream stops her.

“Maddie,” She whispers to herself in fear, before looking at me, “What did you do?”

I smile a little cruelly, “Find out or make Darius happy. The clock's ticking.”

She looks reluctant as she holds me but is thinking. She spares me one last glare before throwing me to the ground and bolting.

 

I follow the scent of Elena, Maddison, Braeden, and Peter to the isolated parking lot out back. Maddison is in pain as she is past out with blood running down her face. Nothing that a small trip to the hospital won't fix. Braeden's arms are crossed as she leans against a wall. Peter left meaning that Elena protected her best friend from whatever Peter was doing.

“How do I fix it?” She cries a little. It's not shocking that Elena doesn't know that Maddison not in actual danger but rather staged danger.

“Take her pain,” I say peacefully, a time I had yet to use on Elena until now.

“How? Darius he never/ I mean-” she mutters. Of course, Darius wouldn't teach his betas any of the good stuff. I nod and get on my knees next to her. I take her hand and guide it to the main area of Maddison's wound.

“Just feel her, it'll hurt a little but she'll heal,” I say, “Close your eyes and think of her. It'll help it happen faster.”

Elena bites her lip and nods before doing as told. Her eyes go gold before shutting them. Maddison stirs but remains asleep as she heals. When it heals, Elena eyes snap open and she has watery gold eyes. Her wolf found her true anchor.

“What's happening to me?” She whimpers slightly.

I smile at her, “You found your real anchor. A good anchor.”

“But Darius said-”

“Darius lied. Maddison is your anchor. A sister, a friend that keeps you human. Darius would keep you a monster,” I explains gently as guilt and self-hatred come from her scent.

“I said all These awful things, I did all those awful things. I sided with him when I knew what he did, what he was going to do,” Elena crys.

Braeden walks towards us, “He manipulated you. You weren't in your right mind.”

“You chose your best friend over your alpha. She's your anchor. She keeps you human, just like Stiles is mine. He's my brother,” I explain.

“But-”

“Sh, you weren't meant to be evil, your wolf knows that now,” I say, “Nothing is born evil.”

“Will she be okay?” Elena ask as she looks at her sleeping best friend.

“Won't remember a thing,” Braeden promises.

“Talk to Kevin,” I say.

“Why?” She ask.

“You're his anchor. You'll help him realize. Then come to us. You're welcomed,” I smile.

We walk away leaving her to her best friend.

 

~Peter~

“So she's less evil now?” Stiles ask the two young ladies the moment they enter the door.

“She was never evil Stiles! Just misunderstood,” Allison smiles with the roll of her eyes.

“Whatever, but she good now?”

“She good now,” Braeden tease as she mocks Stiles’ improper grammar. 

Emma is studying something the corner while helping Scott with biology, but of course, when he sees Allison he walks away. Jackson is grumpily at his house with Danny. The twins are out with Lydia being her shopping furniture slaves. And Isaac is upstairs asleep, that's how we plan on keeping him for the next few days.

The sheriff had Sheila call him about the supposed ‘Fever’ Isaac has. Sheriff said to bring him up here so none of the other multiple children there get sick like that. 

The fever is Isaac’s first actual heat that's he's not rejecting, but he's also not completing. He's just letting it consume him and have the urges. He’ll be stronger, but not as strong as he would be if one of us would let him complete it, but he’s not in his right mind determine whether he wants that or not. It's a good thing mated wolves aren't as attracted to omega scents and Isaac isn't going for mated anything. Just unmated people and or wolves. The only thing we can do to help him is small touches.

He's awake again, we can all smell it. He's burning off all calories and electrolytes, not to mention the drug we use to put him under runs quickly.

“He’s awake again,” Stiles sighs as if he's annoyed.

“Have you even tried to help him. You know omegas can help ease it a little without being sexual,” Allison retorts to her brother.

“Yes because I want to see Isaac Lahey all hot and sweaty, writhing in pain,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Can't be more awkward than when it was me or you helping eachother,” Allison smirks.

“You're going to make me do whatever you're planning aren't you?” Stiles pouts slightly. Emma and Allison share a wicked look.

“You know me so well,” Allison smirk. Allison, Stiles, Emma, and I all go upstairs with Gatorade, some morphine (courtesy of the lovely Melissa McCall), and some food along with a wet rag. We approach the room Isaac is in (mine).

“Hey, you okay?” Allison ask gently.

“Allison?” Isaac whimpers. He's sweating and twitching, he smell like he needs touch. Like I need to touch. But I refrain from doing so.

“Hey,” She smiles.

“Why does it hurt? I thought this was suppose to be better,” Isaac complains.

“It's your first heat without rejection, but it's not be completed fully,” She says as she sits in the.

“I feel weak like my body is in slow motion,” He says, “But it's not mine. It's curling on itself and   
I feel like I have no energy but my body ahs a ton.”

“I know, but we're going to help you,” She says as she starts dotting his head with the wet rag.

“You gotta eat, alright. Your body is burning up and sweating. You need to get electrolytes,” Emma says. As she goes towards him to help him eat.

His eyes flash gold at her, because she is unmated. She caves into his touch.

“Emma-” Isaa starts.

“Oh god. Let me do it, the guy is being a little horn dog,” Stiles complains before pushing Emma out of the way.

Isaac snarls and his wolf is angry at the idea of something interrupting his possible heat. He begins twitching and wolfing out. Causing bothe Allison and Stiles to hold him back as I help force the angry omega to drink and eat.

“Shhh,” Allison whispers comfortingly, “You're okay.”

He settles slight in clear pain as he whimpers for contact.

“This isn't gonna be pretty, Allison let's go and let Peter and Emma handle this part,” Stiles shakes his head. I know what he's talking about, it been a vicious part of what we have to do about every three after he wakes and needs food. It's drawing him in with small trusting touches and comfort before restraining him and sticking a needle full of sleepy drugs into his neck as he fights back.

They let go and I'm able to hold Isaac chest and arms tightly.

“It hurts Peter, make it go away,” He whimpers.

“Okay, I will,” I lie as he caved into my hold on him and bares his neck. Emma sits down near us with the needle.

“Emma,” he whimpers a little as she stroke his face.

“Shh, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna take it away now. Then with all her might she pushes his head back against me so she has a clear shot of his neck. My hold tightens and keeps him a still as much as possible as his bottom half bucks up and down.

“Emma, no, stop! It hurts!” He yells. She looks like she really wants to help him but knows better as she injects the drug into his neck.

He's slurring objection as he falls asleep against me.

“I wish there was more we could do to help him,” she says as she watches him whimper and twitch during his sleep.

“Why couldn't you?” I ask. I heard about it, it brought a chuckle to my lips when Stiles ranted on and on.

“Because I'm human and not his mate,” She says. There is an unspoken ‘yet’ after that.

“Would've been dangerous,” I nod.

“Why didn't you? I know you wanted to help him complete his heat. He just practically begged you to,” Emma says as we both begin to help took him in so he keeps himself in place from hurting to much.

“His wolf, not him. I never take anything without them knowing what they are about to do. You know that,” I say and enjoy the slight blush she gets.

“Yeah, about that. Can we not mention that to anyone ever. It was a mistake on my half, I knew what I was doing but I gave into temptation,” She says bashfully.

“I was your temptation?” I ask with a small smirk.

She laughs a little, “Shut up.”

That was unexpected. She looks at me with a sad smile, “He like you, you know.”

“What?” I say in surprise.

“Isaac. He likes you. Even if he doesn't know it. There's chemistry there,” She frowns. I don't like when she frowns. At the same time I enjoy this realization, but it hurts her.

“He likes you too,” I say to her.

 

Malia is sulking in the corner as she reads some mail.

“What's wrong?” I ask her seeing as how her mood brings my own down.

“Nothing that you need to know,” She sasses. I'm a little hurt. Lately it's been like that. I usually like to tease but now I like to help and I've gotten more connected to my pack.

She seems to notice my hurt because she looks up with a frown, “Sorry. Just stuff with my dad.”

Oh yes, the adopted father in the mental asylum.

“What's wrong?” I ask with no snark. She seem taken aback by sudden care about it. It's not that odd, I did make sure everything was paid off for her, then again she doesn't have to know that. I don't want her to feel like she has to connect with me. I want her to want to.

“Um, it's thanksgiving invite from Eichen,” She says before reading, “Eichen House invites all members of family to join your loved ones for thanksgiving provided by the hospital.”

“And you're issue?”

“It's the same time as ours. I can't miss ours because Erica really needs us to wake up.”

“Oh, I see your dilemma.”

She sighs, “I bet they don't even serve good food.”

That's when an idea pops into my head, “You trust me right?” 

“Define trust?” She ask with suspicion.

I roll my eyes, “Enough for you to think I don't want to hurt you.”

 

We end up in my car and take an awkward right down to the supermarket.We pick up some already ready pieces of dark meat turkey at the deli, Mashed potatoes and gravy, Mac and cheese, along with a can of cranberry sauce.all paid for by me.

We start a small conversation that I enjoy as we make sure of our fellow pack mates.

“You like her,” Malia smiles at me as we drive towards eichen. 

“Pardon?”

“Emma, you like her.”

“Hm, what makes you say that?” I ask in surprise. Emma? Sure, sweet girl and good sex. But Peter Hale doesn't just simply like anyone.

“You've changed. First with Cora, then Isaac, now me. It's a good thing,” Malia smiles. Before I cons respond we’re at the hospital and Malia hopes out.

“Thank you Peter,” She smiles.

“You're welcome,” I actually genuinely smile.

She's about to shut the door before she stops, “Um after Thanksgiving, maybe you and I can go see a movie or something. Try some of that bonding and all.”

“I would like that,” I smile.

 

~Derek~

Thanksgiving Day is hellish in the grocery store.

“I'm telling you right now, reces are better than York pepements. Who likes York peppermints?” Stiles ask with sarcasm.

“I happen to love them, now come one and help me find this damn turkey she ordered. Should be under the name Martin at the deli,” I laugh.

“My boyfriend is so lame. Reeses are life!” Stiles shouts.

“Help me find the damn turkey!” I laugh.

 

We get to the hospital around five. The sheriff and Melissa helped us transfer Isaac into one of the private rooms and kept him pumped up on morphine. Lydia and Aiden along with Danny and Ethan were already setting up in the conference room. 

“One baked turkey from the deli for you, from us truly,” Stiles sang as we walked in.

“Good! Danny and Ethan made some fantastic homemade cranberry sauce.

“And I made the famous McCall Apple pie,” Scott says while Allison follows behind looking less than happy. I knew why, Scott can't cook, but Scott can make a mean Apple pie. And when he does, he's very picky about it.

“An hour drive to pick the perfect roundest Apple off the highest limb because they taste the most like sunshine,” She groans.

“It's the thought that counts,” Stiles grins.

 

Soon the room started rolling in. Sheriff brought stuffing. Kira brought Salad. Jackson and Cora brought Mac and Cheese. Etc, etc.

“You okay Lydia?” I ask as I notice her discomfort.

“Yea just a raging headache all day,” she frowns.

“Pregnancy hormones,” I shrug off. 

Boyd is watching over Erica still, all day. I decide to bring him some of that famous McCall Apple pie.

“Hey big guy,” I say as I walk in and take a look at her pale form. Has she been getting worse?

“Derek,” Boyd grunts.

“Brought you some of that famous Apple pie. Taste like sunshine, at least that's the point,” I attempt to make conversation awkwardly. Laura, Mom, and Peter were always better at this. Brad, Dad, Cora, and I are probably the worst Hale's in the whole family to ever start a conversation.

“Don't do that,” Boyd frown, “You suck at poker face.”

“How so?” I ask.

“Easy, you have three expressions; Anger, Confusion, and smiling which isn't often. So you forcing this is easy to tell,” Boyd sighs

“I knew I picked you for a reason,” I say with no emotion.

“How's Cora?” Boyd ask.

“Cora? Why?” I ask.

“Erica would really like to know,” Boyd shrugs.

I smile slightly, “She's well enough to fight Malia for a turkey leg and win.”

Boyd's lips twitch slightly, “Give me my pie.”

“I'm gonna get a Coke. Out of everything, they forgot Coke!” I frown.

“Embalses,” Boyd shakes his head. I start to walk to the other wing to get a Coke when I feel something lurch through me; distress. Then I hear Lydia's scream.

I run back fast, pushing my way through nurses but really not caring until I get to the room. The doctor pushes me out and I see Boyd struggling in Peter's grip.

“What happened?” I growl slightly.

“Her heart rate started going off the charts. She had an aneurism and went into Cardiac arrest!” Scott says in worry. I can't help but think that Darius did this. That he flipped a switch or something. I took his beta, and he plans on taking mine.

 

I listen in as doctors bark orders and Erica heartbeat goes into a frenzy. My eyes are glowing red but I can't seem to care. My mate, my pack, my beta, my little sister are all in constant danger due to Darius.

 

Minutes pass by of a struggling Boyd before the doctors comes out, we know what he's about to say. We can feel it and hear it, but we have to see it.

“I'm sorry, Erica...Erica is gone,” Liam's dad struggles to say the words. Melissa is behind them in near tears, she loved Erica. She loves all of us like a mother would.

“You're a liar!” Cora shouts. Jackson restrains her, adding pressure on her injury.

“I'm so sorry,” Melissa says with teary eyes.

“No, no, no-” Cora sobs.

Boyd remains silent and emotionless unlike the anger he had shown for being held back.

“Go say your goodbyes.” 

 

We all come into the room, Cora is in near tears. Looking at Erica and apologizing as Jackson mumbles, “Love you Reyes.”

Aiden and Ethan are in a trance. They'd seen all of us so close to death, sometimes at their hands, but we survived.

Everything is in chaos except for Boyd who remains sitting and waiting till it's just me, him, and her.

“Boyd,” I attempt. He pulls something out of his pocket, it's a box.

“I was going to ask her to marry me,” He mutters.

“She would have said yes,” I say. That when he loses it. He get up quickly and throws a chair.

“Boyd!” I yell. But he's quick on door by locking it. He runs over to her and start pumping her chest, doing CPR on her with fast tears. 

“Boyd,” I use my Alpha growl but he throws me into the wall. Doctors and nurses are now pouring in door.

“Wake up!” He says with determination as I watch him push hard on her limp lifeless body.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” He yells. With one last pound to her chest, he growl with flashing eyes, “Wake up!”

Then it stop, everything feels frozen in time except for him as he cries on her broken chest.

“Wake up,” he cries one last final time.

 

That's when she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an ending to a chapter!
> 
> I honestly loved this chapter!
> 
> Emma/Isaac/Peter moment are my favorite. I really love the progress Peter has made without me making him to OOC.
> 
> Cora didn't get enough screen time, she was amazing. 
> 
> BAMF Allison is great, I really liked her this chapter. Scott was the damsel in distress this time around.
> 
> Erica is A-Okay, that was a really powerful scene to me.
> 
> any favorite moments?
> 
> Please comment are my drug of choice!


	24. Force to be Reckoned with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at end are important. Yes, I am influenced by comments so please tell me some ideas on where you would like this to go.

~Darius~

What the hell is with that pack? Too much damn emotions. I'm tarring up my betas during training except for Kate who seems to think she's the goddamn queen.

“What a drama queen,” she sighs as I throw the youngest male beta into the wall.

“What the hell man?” Kevin spits.

“Where's Elena?” I ask in annoyance. I felt the slight split in connection of Beta to Alpha on her end, and the last thing I need right now is some hormonal teenage wolf that's borderline lone wolf and borderline beta.

“Told you, she's been ignoring me. Anytime I ask about a meeting she dodges it,” Kevin complains. 

“Maybe she's sleeping with the enemy,” Danielle smirks at the young beta.

“You'd like to do that wouldn't you? Oh wait, you can't because an omega and an old man fought you off,” Kevin smirks. Kate chuckles slightly while James and Danielle growl.

“Enough! Fucking children,” I yell with red eyes, “Find her and bring her here! I don't care if you have to drag her by her pretty hair. Do it!” 

Kevin meekly nods and runs out the door.

“She might have realized, might have changed,” Kate smirks. If she wasn't my best beta, I'd kill her.

“Shut up,” I growl.

“That's the issue with teens. Too open, too emotional, too involved,” She muses as she twirls a piece of hair.

“And you'd better stop talking before you go too far,” I threaten.

~Erica~

“I wake up from a coma and I get all this?” I say as I'm tackled by some of the guys in a hug, “I need to do this more often.”

“Hell no,” Scott says as he squeezes me tightly.

“You ever die again, I'll kill you,” Malia threatens with a smile.

“How do you plan on doing that babe?”

“We have a banshee!”

 

“So you were my knight in shining armor?” I ask Boyd, it's just the two of us finally. 

“I guess,” Boyd chuckles slightly, “Do you remember much? Anything we said?”

“A little. Mostly just grasp,” I say, “I know you were here a lot, and Derek, and Cora, and my uncle. My parents-”

“Are in their way ASAP. They've called me every hour and your uncle. Speaking of which your mother expects a Skype call,” Boyd says.

My mom, my heart leaps at the thought, but I also just want to cuddle with Boyd, “Five more minutes?” 

“Of course,” Boyd smiles as he kisses my forehead. I cuddle against him but feel something bulge against my back near his pants, it feels odd.

“Um Boyd, I think you have a situation,” I giggle.

“Actually, No,” Boyd smiled before letting his hand go down to bring something out of his pocket, it was a neat little black box.

Oh, jewelry, well diamonds are a girls’ bestfriend.

“A gift for me?” I smile, “You shouldn't have.”

“But I did, go on, open it,” he smirks. I cuddle against his chest before taking the small box and opening it.

It's an engagement ring, it's a beautiful large diamond engagement ring.

“Boyd is this-” I'm choking on my words in happiness.

“Erica, I know we're in highschool, but I love you. We can get married now or in sixty years and I'll still love you. Just please say yes,” Boyd says with earnest adoring eyes.

“Yes,” I nod.

“Yes?”

“A million times yes!”

~Jackson~

I keep meaning to tell her, it just seems like something new is coming up of every twenty seconds and she's been so distant lately. I don't want to ruin the good times we spend together.

“She's awake, I plan on a girls night. Just me and her,” Cora says as we pull into the Hale's driveway. She's been talking about all the fun stuff her and Erica will do soon.

“Hmm,” I smirk at her a little, “Will you guys have hot pillow fights in your PJs?”

“You wish,” she snorts.

“You know it, actually with this house empty right now, we could do a lot of thing without PJ’s or any clothing at all,” I smirk.

“Mr.Whittemore, are you hitting on me?” She teases.

“I want to do a lot more thing than hit on you sweetheart.”

 

We're on our bed, halfway undressed when she stops.

“Mhm, no. Jackson, Stop,” she orders as she pushes me off and sits up only in her plain grey bra and leggings. She smells like guilt and sadness.

“We can't do this,” She frowns

I laugh, “Of course we can, we've done it plenty of times before. No ones here. No brother or uncle or gay best friend.” I say this as I kiss her shoulder.

“No, not just that,” she pushes me off, “It's everything. We can't do this. I can't do this!”

She panicked now, heart rate in a frenzy. I'm so confused and hurt by her words.

“Cora, what are you doing?” I ask as she searches through the room, picking up all the stuff from our messy floor.

“Looking for my shirt! Where the hell is my shirt?” She yells.

“Cora would you stopping for a minute to explain to me what you're talking about?” I yell in a slightly agitated voice. She stops and looks at me.

“Us! I can't do us anymore. I'm breaking up with you!” She yells. My heart goes cold and a lump forms in my throat as I stare at her teary eyes and quivering lip.

“You don't want this,” I say. I'll beg her if I have to.

She shakes her head, “I really don't.”

“Cora, did you hit your head?” I ask her in all seriousness. I'm so confused. Ever since the attack, even before then she's been so tense.

“I don't want you to hate me,” she cries.

“Cora, I'm never going to hate you,” I say.

“You love me now, but I'll just hold you back,” Cora crys. Hold me back, where have I heard that, “You'll grow to resent me.”

“Where is this coming from?” I ask.

“I hate London!” She yells out of nowhere. Oh no, my body goes rigid. Someone told her, “I hate the cold, I hate the dreary weather and lack of sunshine, I hate the Beatles, and I hate that you have to go there!”

“My mom-”

“Told me the truth!”

“Cora, I was going to tell you- I don't plan on leaving- I'm not going to leave you- I'll fight my parents and go homeless and lose the porsche and any money,” I was dumbstruck with my distress.

“No! Jackson, you're missing the point! I know you would, but later on you will regret it. I'm your mate, but a lot of people can be your mate. Your human decides whether you love them or not. Human love can change,” Cora yells.

“Not ours. Not if we don't give up,” I argue.

“Jackson-”

“No! Cora, I'm not leaving you!” I say as I grab her shoulders, not violently or to scare her. Just to make sure my point goes across.

“I know,” She says quietly, “That's why I'm leaving you.”

Her words for the first time actually make me freeze. Just like my real parents and my adoptive parents, Cora is also leaving me.

“Cora-” I beg, I'm sure I sound pathetic. Probably more pathetic than when I begged Lydia to stay with me.

“Leave Jackson!” She snaps, “Before I call Derek and he makes you leave.”

I stare at her, but her eyes don't meet mine. I let her go and grab my clothes as she watches me without actually looking at me. I leave our room and stomp to the car like a child.

“Bye Cora,” I whisper before getting in the porsche and driving off. My mom wants to ruin my relationship, I'll ruin her business relationships.

 

After getting super drunk outside my own home with down of Lydia's special brew I stumble inside my home.

“Oh look it's Jackson,” My mother says with fake cheerfulness.

I smirk evilly, “Hello Mother.”

My word are slurred intensely and I say it like an insult.

“Jackson, are you drunk?” My father ask as my parents pull me aside so I don't embarrass them in front of their guest. I can see from where I'm standing the receptionist that my dad cheats in my mother with when they're here.

“Is that Gina? Did she get a boob job? How'd she afford that? Hm, I guess sleeping with the boss helps with the paycheck, huh pops?”

“Jackson!” My mother shrieks.

“Oh shut up, nothing we all don't know. Just like you sleeping with the pool boy. By the way, Danny has also slept with the pool boy. You're not that special mom,” I slur.

“Jackson David Whittemore-” she begins to yell but is cut off when a few prestigious looking people along with their hot teenage daughter walk in.

“David, that's Mr. And Mrs. Van Der Braxson. They run the academy in London,” My mother says with worry. Their daughter catches my eye. Cora’s height, extremely pale, Long blonde hair, Red lips, and green emerald eyes that settle on me.

“They're coming this way,” My father says in urgency.

“Behave yourself,” my mother warns.

“Don't I always?” I smirk. We walk towards the English family.

“Claire and John Whittemore?” Mrs. Van Der Braxson ask.

“And our son Jackson,” My mother introduces.

“Nice to meet you,” I smile at them, shaking all of their hands and meeting those emerald eyes with seduction. Good an out and a distraction all in one.

“Maurice and Christoph Van Der Braxson. This is our daughter, Blair,” Maurice smiles.

“Lovely to meet you,” Blair’s British accent really shows. 

“Fly down here from London,” I assume.

“A very long flight,” She flirts with a seductive grin. My parents share a worried glance but Hers don't seem to notice. Blair seems like the good girl on the streets but local in the sheets, yes I say local as in she's slept with many.

“How about we leave the parents talking and you can show me some things about the academy I'll soon be attending,” I ask.

“But we have no computer?” She ask

“My room then,” I suggest.

“Mother may I?” The girl ask. Oh, drop the good girl act.

“That shouldn't be a problem,” Her mother smiles at me. Good, she likes me, that means that disappointing her and getting kicked out before I'm even allowed in will be all the more easy.

My parents look uneasy but I pass them a satisfied smirk. 

“Well then follow me,” I say to her as I offer her my arm.

“Thank you,” she giggles. On my way to the staircase, Rosa glares at me, making me feel slightly ashamed.

 

We get to my bedroom, that's actually very clean compared to the one at the Hale home.

“Are these your friends?” She ask as she find a picture of Danny, Aiden, Ethan, and I (Courtesy of Lydia) and then the one of Malia, Derek, and Cora. The one I asked Kira for so long ago it feels like.

“Yea,” I answer.

“Will you miss them?” She ask curiously as she looks at the one of all of us guys in the woods.

“Yea,” I answer, trying to maintain my carefree playboy facade. There's a picture of all the girls and guys before the dance together.

“Any one of these girls your girlfriend?” She ask.

“Doesn't matter now,” I smirk, “If one of them was, it's in the past. And I'm all about the future.”

I give her the seductive cocky smile that got all the girls into my bed- all of them except Cora. 

“Well, I certainly think you are Braxson academy material,” She smiles.

“Speaking of material, I love that dress,” I say as I take in her appearance. It's tight and revealing, not short but still very tight, with her who back revealed except for a few inches above her butt.

“It's italian,” she grins.

“Are you thirsty?” I ask her. 

She nods, “I'm not much of a soda girl.”

“How about some champagne or wine? I'll get us a glass downstairs.”

“Sounds lovely.”

 

I walk down stairs and skip the big bottle of champagne out the wine cellar before running into Rosa.

“Didn't think you drank champagne,” She crosses her arms with an angry and disappointed glare.

“Mom lets me all the time. Rosa, you know the rules,” I roll my eyes. 

“Not the drinking I'm upset about, though I think you've had enough,” She sighs, “always get a little obnoxious when you drink upset. Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened Rosa,” I sigh in irritation. 

“Hmm, where's Cora?” She ask.

“I know where she isn't,” I snap, “She isn't in London.”

Rosa’s face fell, “You told her.”

“I wish, mother dearest beat me to it. Told her a bunch of stuff and made her break up with me.”

“So you're sulking like a child and seeking comfort from a blonde British girl?”

“More like a plan. It's just so happens that my plan also allows me a distraction in a pretty blonde with a tight dress,” I say nonchalantly.

“What's your plan?”

“Easy, she’s my out,” I answer before pushing post the short woman.

“Jackson,” she calls out. I stop on my way up, “Don't do anything too stupid.”

“Love you Rosa,” I smile at her.

“Love you too kid,” she smiles.

 

~Derek~

“I should kick his ass,” I tell Stiles over the phone.

“Derek, she told you that she broke up with him. Besides we don't know what happened. There's been a lot of tension coming from her side of that relationship lately. Maybe- not don't growl at me- maybe it's her fault, or maybe it's just fate,” Stiles says. Thought everyone thought it was fate for Jackson and her to be together.

“He made her cry!” I yell in frustration.

“And knowing Jackson, he's probably in tears himself,” Stiles chuckles sadly.

“I just- ugh!” I yell.

“What's going on sourwolf?” Braeden's voice rings out.

“God! Braeden, I know you're trained to sneak up on us, and I've taught you how! But that excludes me!” I yell.

“Wife!” Stiles yells from the end of the phone.

She laughs slightly, “How's my Hubble doing?” 

“Tell her I’d be better with her,” Stiles chirps.

“He says that life was better when you were in New York,” I smirk at her.

“He's a liar! Braeden, I tell you, he's a Liar! I love you!” Stiles yells, I guarantee that the neighbors probably have sent in noise complaints.

“I believe you Stiles! I believe you!” She laughs loudly so Stiles can hear.

“May our love live on forever!” Stiles yells yet again.

“Oh god,you two. You're disgusting” I complain jokingly.

“Alright Der, I have driving lessons and I'm dropping Emma off there soon,” Stiles says, “Braeden I'm trusting you to make sure there is no mauling of Jackson.”

“Got it!” Braeden reassures. 

“Bye Stiles,” I groan.

“Love you,” Stiles says.

“Love you too, I guess,” I tease. Braeden fakes a gag.

“wow, are those wedding bells I hear?” Stiles snorts.

“Bye Stiles!” I laugh before hanging up.

“So why am I supposed to make sure you don't maul Jackson?” Braeden ask with one eyebrow cocked.

“Cora and Jackson broke up last night . She was trying not to cry, but I could hear her,” Derek frowns.

“He broke up with her?” Braeden yells in shock.

I shake my head, “Nope, other way around.”

“Why?” Braeden ask in confusion.

“No clue,” I groan.

 

“Hey big bad, miss me already?” Erica smiles as I walk in. Both her father, mother, and uncle were in the room. A parent at each side. They didn't understand the joke, and they just thought I was Cora’s older brother that was friends with Boyd.

“Watch it blondie,” I smile easily.

“Hey mom, dad can Derek and I have a word? I want to get caught up on all the juicy gossip,” Erica smiles.

“Of course sweetie. Well head home after the doctors run a few test later,” Her mother smiles. Erica looks a lot like her mom despite not having the pale blue eyes her mom has.

The adults head out, that's when I see the ring, the diamond shining brighter due to the fluorescent hospital lights. I really want Erica and Boyd to be married, but as their alpha I can't help but feel like it's far too soon. 

It like Erica is a mind reader sometimes, “Don't worry alpha. We're not getting married yet. Or even in the next three years. I told Boyd after college. This is just a reminder. Pretty, right?”

“It's the person that's wearing it that makes it pretty,” I say.

“What a charmer,” she smirks, “But sorry sir, I have a wedding to plan in like six or seven years.”

“What a shame. So your parents, what do they think?” I ask.

“My parents got married when they were sixteen and are total hippies. They love it,” Erica laughs.

“Hey, do you know what happened between Cora and Jackson?” I ask.

She gives me a confused look, “I wasn't aware anything happened to them at all.”

“They broke up. Cora broke it off,” I sigh.

“What? This is the first time I'm hearing of this ,” Erica worries.

“Don't get too stressed out,” I say in worry. I hate upsetting Erica after she just went through so much.

“Cora broke up with him you said?” Erica ask, she's trying to piece the pieces together, I can tell. I nod.

“That Bitch!” Erica yells after a few moments.

“Cora?” I ask in confusion.

“No stupid! Jackson's mom!” Erica yells.

“Jackson's mom?” I ask.

“Yea, she always kind of gave Cora the vibe that she wasn't good enough for Jackson, and you know Cora. She always feels like she's holding Jackson back! That bitch must have said something!” Erica says with anger clear on her face.

“You think she-”

“Who else would?!” Erica yells, her heart rate going up in the charts.

“Erica, breathe. Big breathes. Do it with me,” I instruct. She just glares my way.

“I'm fine asshole,” She huffs.

“Still the alpha,” I say teasingly in attempt to calm her down as I flash my eyes red.

“Oh yes, I meant alpha-hole,” She snorts.

“The joke wasn't funny the first time you and stiles made it, still isn't funny now,” I sigh. Never let Stiles, Braeden, and Erica alone. They will spend all day coming up with new names for me. Examples, Big Bad, Sourwolf, Alpha-Hole, Mr.Too-cool-for-tweezers.

“Ugh, what other drama?” She sighs. It hurts me when she ask this because no teenager that has been through as much as she had should ever feel stress again.

“Isaac's heat, though it's almost over. Elena and Kevin, though Elena seems to be coming around. Kate, James, and Danielle have their sights set on Cora, Isaac, and Scott. And Deaton is still working in the cure to force down the other three's throats. That and people are starting to notice Lydia because werebabies grow faster,” I list off.

“Great,” Erica groans.

 

-Isaac-

It's Sunday

I wake up covered in sweat, but a lot cooled down, I'm tired and starved but full with energy and adrenaline as if I've been running all day.

“You're awake,” Emma says. I turn over to see her in the corner of the room. Peter's room? Why am I here?

“I guess I am,” I sigh.

“It's over,” she smiles. Whats over? My heat, that's right. Thats embarassing.

“Did we-”

“ No, I just helped you through it in a completely platonic way. It helped and you completed it or whatever, but you were in pain. We just made sure you slept through most of it and got fed and replenished.”

“We?”

“ Peter and I,” she answers. My eyes widen at the mention.

“ Did he-”

“No! He was actually very gentle and respectable,” She says.

“Peter was respectable?”

“A complete gentleman,” she smiles.

“How did you knock me out?” I ask.

“Lots of drugs,” she laughs.

 

“Come on, get dressed. We are going out,” Peter demands as he tosses me an actual pair of clothing.

“Where?” Emma asks in surprise. I can't blame her, I'm equally as confused.

“Out as in out of the house that I have been stuck in because of you,” Peter says as he points at me.

“Sorry I was such an annoyance,” I snap.

“Oh don't pout,” Peter rolls his eyes, “Sheriff says you have to be back at the group home at five and Emma dearest has a curfew of eight.”

“So what are we doing?” Emma ask.

“If Peter is planning something then we will probably be doing something totally illegal,” I snort.

“Actually we are going shopping, I need some need some new clothes as do you, and Emma can pick something pretty for herself,” Peter says.

“I don't need new clothes,” I say, “Sheila just got me some.”

“Yes, and you have managed to rip how many pairs of walmart's jeans?” Peter smirks, and I know he's right.

“Whatever,” I sigh.

 

I'm awkwardly standing in the Macy’s men's section while Emma helps me find some pants.

“What about these?” she ask with a small grin. I notice they go tight around the butt like most male models in commercials, “You have a pretty cute butt.”

I laugh before looking over at the womens section and seeing a short tight pencil skirt.

“I'll get that if you get that,” I smirk as I point at the skirt on the mannequin.

“I would gladly buy both those items,” Peter's voice rings.

Emma rolls her eyes, “Thanks, but unfortunately I'm not a skirt kind of girl. Now, Isaac go try these on.” 

I groan in annoyance as she hands me them along with a couple of other stuff.

“I honestly don't need this much,” I groan.

“Shut up. Besides I think purple and blue will look good on you. Black, Grey, and white is getting boring. You agree Peter?” Emma smirks at me.

“Very much so,” Peter smirks. Great, now they are ganging up on me.

“You both suck,” I groan before going to the dressing room to try on the shirts, cardigan, and jeans.

The dressing room is on the other side if the store a few clothing aisles away.

“Long time, no see,” a sickeningly sweet voice says. I haven't seen her since the day I left my dad's in anger. Seems so long ago now when it was only like three or four weeks ago.

I turn around real fast and see that not many people are shopping near us. Only recognizable scents are Emma and Peter.

“Stay away from me,” are the first words I say to her.

“No hi? No how are you? Don't you know your manners,” She smiles. Oh god, I want to throw up. I feel my eyes flash bare my teeth slightly. She just smiles and flashes her own, tilting her head slightly.

“They are right, blue would be a great color on you,” She smiles.

“Why couldn't I sense you before?” I growl.

“I'm a hunter, I was taught how to cover my scent at birth,” She smiles. I choose not to respond, just slowly walk back. It's not that I don't think I can take her, I'd just rather not wolf out in public.

“You should go, It’s three against one,” I growl.

“ You mean you, on omega, a human that can't even handle a bat, and a man I put in a coma,” She smirks.

“Im stronger,” I growl, but still backing farther away. Her wandering eyes creep me out.

She takes two steps forward, “I know, I could smell it. It was wonderful and intoxicating. Just wanted to run to that hospital and rip the pretty blondes head off and have you all to myself.”

“Don't talk about her,” I growl.

“Look at you, still thinking she hung the moon and stars because she actually took a liking to the broken boy. She not good for you Isaac, she's not as innocent as you think, even so You are still to dark for her,” Kate smirks. 

When there's a clearing and no eyes watching, she roughly pushes me into a dressing room. I don't fight her, but I hold my own ground. 

“Look at you, it's cute,” She mocks.

“Look at you,” I mimick by making my voice go up a few octaves, “It is nauseating.”

I drop my clothes when pushes me back a little harder into the wall.

“Emma or Peter? Peter or Emma?” she taunts with her hands on my chest pushing hard. I growl at her. 

“What a confused broken little boy,” she smirks. This time I push her.

“What a psychotic cougar,” I snap. Her eyes growl like she's enjoying the insults I hurls at her. Like she is feral, but she isn't, she has full control and that's what scares me.

“Isaac,” Emma's voice calls out from the front of the entrance to the dressing room hall. I go still and Kate is able to push me back, with a clawed finger put up to her lips and an evil smirk that made her intentions clear what would happen if I said anything.

“Yeah Em?” I ask hesitantly

“How those jeans look?” I can tell she is grinning by her tone.

I force a laugh, “Wouldn't you love to know?” 

She giggles, “Alright. Hurry though, Peter is hungry.”

I wait till she walks off before shoving Kate away, but she pushes harder, her fingers trace my lips for a second before I turn my head.

“When all this is over, Im going to lock you and her together on a full moon, and you will rip her to shreds,” She whispers before walking away and sneaking off.

 

I meet Peter and Emma at the register where I reluctantly hand him the clothing. Peter gives me a look like he knows it, he can smell it. My eyes flicker to Emma for a moment who is looking at jewelry or something, and he nods like he understands. It's one thing I have grown to like about Peter that Emma doesn't have. Though he loves to hear himself talk, he doesn't have to to understand. He grabs my wrist when i go for the bags.

“Don't forget to look out for yourself to.”

 

Peter dropped Emma off first, then we were on our way to the home.

“You know, you really need to move to a place that's easier on the gas mileage,” He chuckles slightly, making my own lips twitch a little.

“I’ll remember that,” I retort.

“Good. I mean I love seeing you and all, but it is getting a little pricey,” He laughs..

“Well, seeing you is me paying a price on my poor sanity,” I snicker.

“You wound me,” He chuckles and my lips twitch. I like this Peter.

“We should talk about what happened today,” Peter states.

I frown slightly, “She’s a ex huntress. She knows how to cover her tracks.”

“I know that. Believe me, I know that,” Peter says, “What was she there for specifically? This is the first time anyone has seen her since she was bitten. She was bit, right?”

“Yea. I think she wanted to gloat or something. She was talking about what's gonna happen ahdn they win - not that they will or anything- but anyways she was just threatening but playfully. It was messed up. She liked that I was stronger this time,” I say in frustration, “She wasn't threatening me actually, she just plain out told me what she was going to do.”

“What is he going to do?” Peter ask.

“She’s going to make me kill Emma. The full moon, now that I'm fully activated I guess. She said she was going to lock us in a closet, small spaces where I don't see anything but the freezer-” Im rambling now. My claws coming in and out. Losing it.

“Isaac, breathe,” Peter instructs as he pulls over to the side of the road. I cant think, the words coming out are not thought through, it’s like vomit.

“Peter, I'll kill her,” I say. My eyes are flashing vision going from clear to a tainted yellow then back again.

“She’s not going to get either of you,” Peter say, placing a hand on my shoulder. I want throw up. I'm there again. The anger and sadness consuming me, I'm stuck and faced with the awful truth that my father spoke of. The worst part is the blood lust I have right now, the idea of letting go and hurting someone like I was.

I undo my buckle and throw myself on the pavement, dry heaving. Nothing is coming up.

Vision going from clear to gold, thought if blood and the freezer. Hearing Kate's cynical voice and the pleas of an innocent girl I might love. 

“Isaac!” peter yells in hopes of ripping me back into reality. That's the sick part though, Im stuck in my reality.

“Peter, I can't stop it,” I growl. Peters now down on the floor next to me. Im thrashing slightly in his hold.

“I’m going to kill her,” I growl in anger. Who am I talking about now though? Emma or Kate or some innocent girl that I happen to see when I lose control. Peter cups my face and force me to look at him, his own eyes glowing blue.

“No, you won't.” He whispers. Hjs hold on me and the gentle reassurance of his words along with his steady heartbeat.

He does the same and I realize he should let go, but he doesn't and I don't want him too.

I kiss him, harder and rougher than I meant too. The weirdest part is not the liking it, but how right it feels, and how good it feels to finally do this and still like another person while doing so. It's not like Emma’s which were slightly sloppy, tender, and sweet. Or Kate’s that were always forced and nauseating. Nothing like my first two or the one time Elena did which was kind of startling.

It's rough. Lustful. And addictive.

Then I remember why i freaked out in the first place. Oh yea, The threat on Emma's life that i could possibly impose. Emma, the girl I really really like. Like so much that I put any small attraction I had towards peter aaay until now. I feel connected with him.

I pull away fast, “I'm going to go on a date with Emma.”

His face falls slightly, “Oh, of course. I'm sorry.”

“No, uh don't be. I kissed you,” I say.

“Yeah, but you were freaking out. Its okay, don't freak out. Its an omega thing I guess. You freaked out and were obviously having a panic attack   
, I was here and you seeked physical comfort physically. It’s okay, no need to worry,” Peter says.   
He felt something too. Why else would he attempt to justify it so I wouldn't feel bad? Does he actually care? Why do I like that he does?

“Yea, must be,” I whisper. I don't like blaming it on being an omega, I want to say that it was because I wanted it. He wanted it. But I still want Emma too.

 

Peter awkwardly drops me off at the home. I mumble something of a goodbye before running inside.

Adrian is helping some preteen with flashcards when I walk in. She looks at me with slight pity, Adrian doesn't give pity.

“Good, You’re better,” She says, “Sheila wants to talk to you.”

“Why? She’s here just for that?” I ask. The last thing I need is Sheila nagging me about therapy.

“Must be really important. She heard you would be home and cut time out of her busy day for you,” Adrian shrugs.

“You know why,” I state. It’s not a question, I just know she knows what it is that's so important.

“She’s waiting in Velma’s office,” Adrian instructs, not reacting to my statement. 

I trudge towards the office that belongs to Velma, but is serving as Sheila’s.

I knock, politely just like Camden taught me, before hearing sheila call me in.

When I walk in, Sheila is behind the desk with slight exhaustion, there's two guys in suits, one is older and calm, while the other is young and anxious. Great, they’re lawyers or something.

“You're feeling better?” she ask. I glare before nodding. Why is she wasting my time with these guys?

“Why are they here?” I ask with annoyance in my voice.

“Isaac, this is Mr. Ron and his son, they're representing you in the trial,” Sheila says. The older man gets up.

“Nice to meet you Isaac,” Mr.Ron says holding out his hand. I don't reciprocate.

“You mean representing you,” I sneer. The man outs a hand on my shoulder and I flinch slightly at the contact, not meaning to. It’s clear they noticed by the looks of their pitiful stares, except for Sheila who looks just concerned and tired.

“Please take a seat,” He says in a soft voice, It irritates me that he is talking to me like a child after a nightmare. I roll my eyes but sit in the chair away from the desk and couch.

“What is this about?” I snap.

“The trial, look Isaac, you need to cooperate and take the mandatory therapy,” She says.

“Why are they here?” I ask, keeping my eyes trained on the father and son duo.

“They are here to help me convince you to testify,” She says calmly, “There is a huge possibility of him walking out of this, even with our evidence.”

Her words make me freeze. My father somehow could walk out and come out clean and I wouldn't be stuck here anymore. But I always thought it was a fantasy until now, now I'm not so sure. Now, I'm confused.

“How?” I ask.

“They think you being involved with the Hales and their sketchy past proves you're a rebellious teen troubled by a past. But you're not a good enough liar, so you are faking instabilities,”The younger man explains. 

“I don't know,” I mumble. Sheila suddenly looks determined.

“Please. I I have send so many kids back all the time . please don't make me send you back to him. Testify, We can come up with a plan .”

I think as she says that. I miss my father, but i have missed my father for awhile now. If i go back, if he comes back…. he will kill me, not litterally of course. But chance are we will move and Katw will be involved. I’ll get hit and stuffed into tight places. I won't see Emma until Kate decides to let me kill her, I won't see Allison & Stiles until Darius lets them become his personal bedmates. I wont see Erica, Aiden, Cora, Boyd.. I won't see Peter. I won't see them unless the bad wins, and if the bad doesn't. Then I’ll be stuck in another state with my father and a freezer. If you asked me two days after I moved here. I would have denied in a heartbeat just to save my father, but now I want to save myself.

“I’ll do it, I’ll testify.”

 

~Lydia~

It's quite funny how people are coming up to Erica and telling her how much they missed her and how worried they were. Before the bite, before the healing and gorgeous skin and tight clothing, when she had seizures and was gone for days at a time, no one blinked. I hate that I use to be one of those people.

“Look another note saying, ‘I'm glad you are okay, school sucked without you,” Erica groans. 

“Who is it from?” Cora ask.

“A senior that last year wouldn't even spare me a glance,” Erica rolls her eyes.

“Well now all people can do is look at us,” I say in annoyance.

“Maybe. Its because we are hot?” Malia ask.

“Or we are Erica-got-hot-and-cured, or Cora-should-have-died, or Allison-the-girl-that-was-kidnapped, or Lydia-I-got-attacked-and-lost-it,” Allison says.

“God, no wonder people think we are a cult or something just by the descriptions of four of the pack,” Erica shakes her head.

Cora smiles a little at that, but remains quiet. Shes good at that, quiet.She is like Erica’s Allison. Erica and I are the ones that enjoy talking while Cora and Allison enjoying listenings and observing. Neither are bad things. 

It's just a sad quiet from Cora right now, seeing as the whole Jackson ordeal which no one, with the exception of Danny, Jackson, Erica, and Cora, really knows the whole story.

“What are you staring at?” I ask as I notice her distracted gaze.

“Elena, haven't seen from or heard from her or heard from her since wednesday. She's here,” Cora says. All of our gazes turned to her. She looks terrified and on edge. 

“She looks absolutely terrified,” I frown.

“That's because she is,” Allison says, “You can smell it.”

“She’s hiding, or trying to,” Cora mumbles.

“Can't blame her,” Erica says, “She’s an omega with a target on her back now. A target from a deranged alpha and three former hunters. Probably isn't even sleeping at her own house.”

“She isn't. All I can smell is cheap motel soap. Damnit, we really need her to step up and talk to Kevin,” Cora groans without any compassion. It is kind of inconsiderate, but with everything Cora has been through lately, I can't hold it against her.

“Maybe she needs someone,” I say and before standing up and making a beeline for her.

Elena noticed me and froze in her tracks, bracing herself for the wrath of Lydia Martin.

“Hey,” I say gently as I put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay.”

She winces slightly before looking at me and I see a childlike fear in her eyes. Right now she could pass for a thirteen-year-old with that look. 

She shakes her head furiously,”They know, he’s after me.”

“Come sit with us,” I say. She looks at the three other girls. She looks hesitant but I drag her over.

“Im sorry,” She says looking straight at Erica with teary eyes. Erica looks at her hesitantly but I can see her heart melting.

“I like your jeans,” Erica says. That is her unspoken forgiveness.

“Tell me how they came after you,” I instruct.

“First it was little things, like stopping by my house and sometimes asking my mom to call me and blowing up my phone. My mom really didn't care and told them she would. Then angry voicemails from James and Darius and Kate. Then one night I came home and found a note from Kevin saying for me to meet him one on one and that he misses me, it would be our secret. I thought maybe he had a breakthrough on his own and he told me to meet him at the coffee shop. So I did but James was waiting there and I ran so fast, thank god we are faster than men. But he had a gun and apparently Kevin just thought we were going there to talk. That's how I knew they knew I figured it out, he was going to kill me. My mom left for New York and Danielle was waiting for me, I managed a fight but I might aswell have been dead. They know, I don't know how clueless Kevin is but they are trying to use him to get me to come because-”

“Because you love him,” Allison says.

“Its different with him is all I know,” She mutters.

“Where are you staying?” I ask.

“Here and there. I refuse to drag Maddison into it. Sometimes I stay at school or a motel or anywhere they wouldn’t look,” She answers. I try to push down the feeling.

“Aiden and I have an apartment, there is an extra room for like four or six months, take it,” I demand.

“Lydia, I can't. I've done too much. My mom. Aiden,” She tries to object, but no one says no to Lydia Martin.

“Your mom is a shitty mom, and Aiden will understand. I use to be a mean girl to remember,” I remind her.

“I helped a killer, a rapist,” She says.

“Manipulation. You were manipulated, just like I was when I brought Peter Hale back. You're staying with me. Aiden and Ethan will get your stuff and bring it to our apartment,” I say.

“Don't bother argueing,” Allison says to the tall girl.

“Thank you,” Elena says.

 

“You couldn't think of a better idea?” Aiden complains.

“She needs a place to stay,” I shrug.

“Yes, let's let her stay in our child's room. We should let the girl that helped a murder and protect her from more murders,” Aiden complains.

“We all have had more than one second chance. Besides the baby has proven to protect me and itself,” I snap.

“But-”

“Aiden. She needs someone. Remember when that was you? Well, now it’s her.”

 

~Stiles~

Harris leaves the room for five seconds and I turn to scott.

“Dude, We need to throw Boyd a bachelor's party!” I exclaim.

“Stiles, They aren't getting married till after college!” Scott laughs.

“I can hear you idiots!” Erica yells.

“White isn't your color catwoman! Besides, it is rude to eavesdrop!” I yell back which earns a small smirk from the beautiful blonde. Oh, if I wasn't with my almighty alpha, I'd probably want to sleep with every single pack member (Allison and Isaac aside because Allison is my sister and Isaac is an asshole-ish. Damnit! He's growing on me).

“Everything is my color,” Erica states.

“I personally like you better without clothes,” I smirk. I see Elena’s lips twitch at this and I'm glad. She may have been a mean girl, and a worse wolf but she was manipulated and now is just as personally threatened by Darius as Elena and I have been.

“Only in your dreams Stilinski,” Erica laughs, “and if you let my fiance get to shitfaced, take a video.”

“Of course,” I smile. I look up at the clock and realize how close to third it is. We are all in darius class (with the exception of Hayden and Liam in freshman math) while Elena and Kevin have him for sixth. That means elena is alone for an hour and then stuck with him for an hour.

“One of us should stay with her,” I say as I look at Elena and notice Kevin doing the same.

“Kira is on it,” Scott says.

“You think she can handle it?” I ask with worry. Kira is too sweet.

“Looks can be deceiving. I have been on the wrong end of that sword a number of times,” Scott laughs at some memory of his past love. 

“Alright, gotta admit she looks pretty deadly with it,” I agree.

 

We leave and I notice Kira waiting for Elena before they scurry off. Something about Kira and Elena going to look at a college assisted by Kira’s mother. That’ll work for now, I guess.

“Where is Kira?” Darius asks as he searches the room.

“Left, to look at colleges,” Malia shrugs with a slight smirk as she thinks of her incredible girlfriend. 

“I don't remember receiving a call,” Darius says in irritation.

“Maybe you should call and ask then,” I say in annoyance. Why can't we just kill him? Seriously.

Darius frowns. If I were back there with the original Ross pack, he may have hit me or worse, Alli. But now, now he can't do anything. Now I'm the one in charge.

“Maybe I will,” He growls slightly. Oh, I can't wait for lacrosse practice today. 

He dial the number and talks to the secretary to find out that Malia is telling the truth, and also that Elena has left with her.

He is practically seething. 

He fakes a call and calls our secretary in to teach. I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. Ethan or Aiden, I believe it was Ethan attempt to go with me but doesn't.

I'm okay, I have knives. I'm not scared of Darius anymore. I'm not just an omega. I’m not just a victim. I’m not just a member of the pack or the alpha’s mate.

I grip my knife.

I’m Stiles, a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honeest to god haye this chapter.
> 
> But it was just one of those things that needed to be posted.
> 
> So...
> 
> I dont even have the words to begin.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on Darius' pack. He's starting to unravel. Like straight up losing it.
> 
> Boyd and Erica! I really wanted some cute fluff and they were perfect. 
> 
> So Jacksom has a plan, but what will happen when Cora accidently runs into Jacksom and his new friend?
> 
> Protective Big Brother Derek and Big Sister Braeden are too cute for words. Ecspecially when head string independent Cora is their baby sister.
> 
> Kates appearanxe since her transformation with Isaac has happened. I know some of us love the fight with that (Im guilty of it too, no need to feel bad). 
> 
> Emma/Isaac/ Peter love triangle just got more intresting. 
> 
> Who lost it because of the Pisaac kiss? You have all been aanting some real action, there you go.
> 
> Peter has real human feelings! Yay!
> 
> Isaac is testifying! Finally.
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia and Aiden offere their home ro someoe in need. I love ariting the bad guys that have room to improve.
> 
> Stiles part is short but important.
> 
>  
> 
> So next chapter;
> 
> What Stiles does.
> 
> Stiles will get his license
> 
> Emma will learn to shoot a gun
> 
> Peter and Emma kiss again
> 
> Isaac has a meeting with his lawyers and group therapy.
> 
> Scott and Allison play fight (turns to sex)
> 
> Kevin talks to pack
> 
> Cora runs into Jacksom and his new friend on a jog and cant help but get jealous.
> 
> Cora gets a small temporary makeover for a night.
> 
> Elena moves in
> 
> Clubbing!
> 
> Someone will die. Guess who?
> 
>  
> 
> Q: Favorite couple?  
> Q: Favorite Human (Emma, Danny, or Hayden)?  
> Q: Favorite omega?


	25. time to go to sleep now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much and I am so proud of myself, like Damn!
> 
> It is a long chapter though, like longer than usual.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

~Stiles~

I find him alone in the teacher's bathroom, washing his face and throwing cold water on it as it will help stop the uncontrollable shift.

“Stiles, Leave. Before I seriously hurt you,” Darius growls. I can't help but notice all the colors his eyes flash. Red, Blue, Gold, Brown, and Silver.

“You're sick,” I laugh bitterly as his many rows appear to come out rather painfully.

“Go,” He growls in anger as he clutches the sink, his claws digging in and crushing the sink. He is whispering things to himself, but it comes in all differently. Languages, tone, voice.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He yells as he lets his hands fly up to his head. His eyes are flashing fast.

“Oh my god,” I snort, “There is literally something wrong with you besides just being a horrible person.”

“Leave now,” He roars as his eyes flash red but he then squeezes them tight and shakes his head before opening them to flash from blue to silver.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry Dammit. Leave Dammit. You're dead, stay dead!” He whispers to himself. It is like watching a damn possession.

“Whatever is happening to you, you deserve it. You're pathetic Darius. Look at you going crazy because you are losing to teenagers,” I smirk.

“I need to kill her. She’s the reason I’m failing. Ungrateful bitch! I gave her a gift and she went soft. She anchored herself to that weak human. She’s the reason that I’m failing. She was just an ends to meet, I have to kill her now,” Darius whispers as his eyes return to their dark brown.

“Elena? You aren't going to lay a hand on her,” I growl. I'm not defending Elena. Im just protecting another person from Darius’s wrath. I'm doing now what I couldn't do for Allison and I before.

I take my chance to attack the feral alpha. I hold my knife up high and dodge towards him. He moves slightly and my knife lands in his shoulder. He roars in pain before throwing me back into a wall. His eyes changing with each second that passes. He roars in pain as he pulls the knife out of his shoulder. I'm up in a second though, pulling another smaller knife out of my hidden pocket.

“Stiles! I said leave you stupid omega! Are you asking me to seriously injure you?” Darius growls as he holds his wounded shoulder. He’s weak , that much is obvious. Good, if he was strong I would have to kill him quickly. But now I can enjoy it.

I laugh cruelly, “Darius, if i didn't do this now then I would do it later. Anyways, I plan on killing you.”

In his hunched over state. I kick him back into the wall, enjoying the whimpered sounds he makes.

“Say Darius, remember when you had Allison get stabbed and she was pregnant because you raped her,” I'm getting closer to him and his eyes are shining a bright yellow currently, I bring my smaller knife to his abdomen and get a knife stab in, “and you made me watch as she was raped.”

I stab him repeatedly with the smaller knife, “Well karma is a bitch.”

I don't notice him when he comes in, I notice him when I get thrown into the wall.

“God I hate omegas,” James growls before he throws me into a shelf while Darius laus half dead in the corner.

“News flash, we're not exactly a fan of you either,” I snap.

We begin fighting. it's a fifty fifty chance of winning, but I have no weapons on me now and as much as I hate to say it, my wolf will eventually tire out being an omega and all. For now, I’ll fight against him as much as I can and hope to take out two for the price of one. Screw Deaton's plan of turning the hunters back with his secret potion, if I can kill both James and Darius, then there is two less assholes in the world.

I manage to get James down and just as I am about to strike with my claws, he grabs a part of a broken broom and stabs me with it. It's not all the way through, as though he is about to, he stops when he hears his Alpha's voice.

Darius eyes are going from silver to red, “You call him, I will make you wish that I’d be merciful and kill you.”

James grumbles but pushes me aside, the piece of the mop or broom or - whatever, the point is I have a large sharpened end of wood semi-impaling me.

“Let's go alpha,” James sighs as he helps him out, shutting the door behind them.

I pull the wood out of myself and hold the injury, then go dogging for my phone. Wow, halfway through third period and I already have about a million txt.

From: Scott  
You idiot, get back here!  
From: Scott  
I demand you to come back  
From: Scott  
As your alpha, I say come back  
From: Scott  
Ur not listening to me, r u?  
From: Scott  
Allison is freaking out

I'm not even going to read the rest, especially not the ones from Allison, Derek, and Malia (Malia is very protective of the pack). 

I choose to respond to Scott.

To: Scott  
Im cool. Nothing happened. Tell Allison not to freak.

Two second later, I get a response.

From: Scott  
Where are you?

To: Scott  
See you at lacrosse

 

I really truly don't feel like calling Scott or Allison, they’d exaggerate the injury and how actually dangerous Darius is. If it wasn't for James, I would have had him and life would be so much easier. If I call Derek or Emma or my dad, I would get lectured. I don't feel like calling anyone.

So I decided on the only person I felt like could handle this and not flip out.

“When you told me to meet you in the teacher's bathroom, this is now what I was expecting,” Braeden smirks.

“Shut up and help me. Jordan waiting right around the corner?” I ask with annoyance. She cocks her brow at me, “I'm sorry. Being impaled makes me cranky.”

Thus causes her to smile a little, “Well by the looks of it you are already healing, but I suppose I can let help move along the healing safely in my boyfriends car.”

She hooks an arm around me and helps pulling me to my feet, supporting my weight while I clutch at my sound. 

God does Braeden smell good. Better than Lydia -strawberries- and almost better than Derek - old leather and fresh pine. Braeden smells of old leather and gun powder which makes it intoxicating and noticeable.

“ Stop smelling me you weirdo,” she smirks as she sneaks me out to where her boyfriend is waiting.

“In you go,” She says as she pushes me into the trunk where the seats leading to the front are put down with towels set out.

“You did this?” I ask.

“I'm use to having dumb werewolves needing me to save their ass,” She smirks before nodding to her boyfriend, “saved his a number of times.”

“Hey! Must I remind you that when we first met you kicked my ass!” Jordan pouts.

She bats her eyes innocently, “Just was letting you know what you were getting in for baby.”

“Yeah, if only I took that warning into more consideration,” Jordan frowns.

She rolls her eyes at him before turning her attention to me, “Alright sweetcheeks, tell me what happened.”

I tell her everything about what happened and mainly focus on the fact Darius Ross was losing it and what was going on with his eyes.

“One, Your an idiot. Should have waited, I mean seriously so not thought through. Two, you kicked ass, congrats. You would have killed him if not for James interfering. Three, that's so not normal with his eyes and all,” Braeden frowns.

“It was freaky. Like posession level freaky,” I worry. We both notice Jordan’s troubling look.

“Babe, you have something to say?” She ask.

“You said he was saying sorry?” Jordan ask. I nod.

“Yea, why?” I ask.

“Well most alphas get their strength through killing an original alpha, they usually are haunted by images and voices of the original alpha because their power can sometimes be overwhelming due to not beginning to create their own power source- a pack of their own,” Jordan explains.

“Well Darius became a alpha long ago and created his own pack. Why is it affecting him now?” I ask.

“No, you don't understand. Each wolf has its own power. A pack just contributes slightly to the alphas, the alpha cant tale the power for its own. Its shared, unless…” 

“Unless he kills each wolf and take the power for himself as a whole,” Braeden finishes for her boyfriend.

“And a whole lot more other packs. That explains the eyes flashing. Once a beta, Then a killer, then an alpha… Now unhinged or not in the right state. It the main reason why most of the time even the most power hungry of alphas don't kill their own packs,” Parrish explains.

“But the alpha pack wasn't like this?” Braeden ask.

“Alpha pack killed to create a pack. There was still loyalty their even in the smallest way,” Jordan says.

“He created a pack though?” I question.

“Not a real one. I mean none of them wanted a pack. They wanted a wolf for different things, it's basically just a bunch of omega with a common connection,” Jordan says.

“I never knew that,” I say in surprise. Jordan just proved to be slightly more informative than morrell or Deaton.

“I was raised in a pack before the Calavera clan…” He stops after that and I understand what happened. Braeden sends him a sad smile and holds his hand tightly.

“ You never told me this stuff about the haunting and stuff,” She frowns.

“Never thought I would have to. Never thought an alpha would be stupid enough to do that. I mean wolves count on companionship and loyalty. Destroy the pack, you destroy an alpha. He basically is poisoning himself. Elena must have just been the tip of the iceberg,” Jordan shrugs.

“ Wait so this means he's distracted, we could kill him?” I ask in excitement as I begin to do some actual healing that could count for something.

“It can,” Braeden sends me a supportive smile.

“Or it means he is dangerous. We are talking about a feral alpha with too much power and a target on your pack along with a gang of hunters to back him up to fulfill their own wants,” Jordan says.

“Would it kill you to be an optimist?!” I groan.

“If you think he is bad, just wait for who I am about to call,” Braeden says. I send her a questioning look and she smirks slightly, “We have to call Derek.”

“Great,” I groan. Scott would be bad, Allison would be worse, but being lectured and worried about by your boyfriend when he is Derek freaking Hale is the worst.

 

“You couldn't wait it out? And then, you seriously couldn't text me back or tell Scott where you were going?” Derek shouts.

“I'm sorry I worried you, but I just didn't feel like dealing with this until after I healed,” I sigh.

“ Yes. The healing from the impaling of a wooden stick.”

“To be fair, I had no clue James was anywhere around.”

“Because Darius has former hunter betas. And you decided to follow their alpha who by the way wants all of us minus me under his control by force.”

“I saw an opening.”

“To kill him? Do you see how many flaws are in that plan.”

“I only see Darius dead.”

“How can you be so reckless?! Stiles we have a plan. Get Kevin! Wait for Deaton then change the hunters back to human and then go to jail on numerous offenses. Then stage a way for me or scott to kill him as self defense and then boom, perfect,” Derek yells in frustration. Why doesn't he get it?

“I just wanted him dead and I took an opening,” I yell.

“And then we’d be covering a murder of him and you would be an alpha. You know how difficult it is to be both an alpha and omega?” Derek yells. Oh yeah…. Sort of forgot about that how thing.

“I forgot,” I shrug.

“ You forgot?!” Derek yells as he looks at me like I'm the idiot.

“Yes Derek! I freaking forgot about that while I thought of killing the man -as sick as it sounds- that took everything from me and Allison. That plans on taking us and the ones we love away again. And is trying to kill you. So pardon me for forgetting the one negative aspect of ending that man's life,” I yell. Hot angry tears are rushing down my face.

His usual emotionless facade fades as he rushes to my side, “I know baby. I’m sorry just when I heard what happened, I got scared. You know what happens when I get worried.”

“No, you're right. I just really feel like we are so close. And he's just holding us back,” I frown.

“You're right, but don't worry. We are going to fix that.”

“I need to tell you another thing. Something that Jordan told me.”

~Kate~

“He is losing it Kate. I Had to make sure Stiles- skinny, scrawny, spazz-like omega- didn't kill him,” James complains. God, it's starting to become like taking care of a child. Chris produced the grandkids for dad, not me. Though now that I think of it, look at Allison now.

“ You were suppose to go there and kill the teenager,” I say in annoyance. Yes, I'm glad he saved Darius’s worthless ass because Darius plays an important role in my plan, though it would be nice if he weren't losing his freaking mind. Back to the point though, did James kill the girl or not?

“Wasn't there. Neither was the fox,” James shrugs. Great, the McCall-Hale packs strikes again through their stupid morals and helping a girl ,that was horrible to each and every pack member, by offering her a safe haven.

“Of course,” I groan before composing myself, “Fine. We will do it later.”

“Why exactly does it matter if she lives or dies?” James ask. James is all brute force and no brains.

“Because Darius wants her dead. And if that holds off his mental breakdown long enough to complete his plan then it will work,” I say. How many times have we been over this?

“We should just kill him now, I don't see the point in waiting,” He shrugs. I close my eyes and breathe slightly in frustration.

“Because Dumbass, she can't do what he can. Once he collects his army of betas and gains control, then she can kill him and all control will fall to us,” Danielle snaps. More like all control will fall to me, but I will let them think what they want.

“Exactly,” I snap before turning to look at him, “Look once I kill him, we get off clean and say he forced the bite on us and threatened us with the kids lives if we didn't do what he said. I was able to kill him eventually but it was too late so now I will make sure to be a good alpha for them. Then we go on and make sure that our fellow hunters know we plan on patrolling other packs with our one pseudo pack.”

Danielle flashes me a grin while James nods in agreeance, a smile across his face. 

Darius is an idiot, that's not my fault. He is practically handing me the power and I plan on using it. For now I just have to play along like a good second in command. Just like I told Isaac though, I'm the one in charge.

 

~Scott~

“I am so mad at you!” Allison yells at Stiles right before lacrosse as she smacks him across the face before engulfing him in a hug, “Don't you ever scare me like that again.”

“Seriously man,” I sigh as she lets go and I pat his back.

“I’m sorry but please don't yell at me. Derek yelled and lectured me already. I promise I will try not to do anything that stupid again,” Stiles says as he holds his hands up in surrender.

“Derek yelled at you?” Allison ask as she started to show her protective sister side. It's adorable, but Stiles seems to be thinking it is unnerving.

“Relax Allison. Jeez, I thought I was the protective one. Yes, Derek yelled at me but I yelled too. He was just super scared. But he apologizes if that makes you feel better,” Stiles laughs.

“It does, thank you very much,” She says in a matter of fact tone. Stiles very maturely responds by sticking out his tongue. Allison very maturely does the same thing in response.

“You two are unbelievable,” I roll my eyes. This is also the time that Liam walks out onto the field.

“they are your girlfriend and Best Friend,” he laughs before running off, and of course, he throws a ball at my head.

“I am so going to get you, you little twerp,” I smirk. He flashes his eyes playfully at me and I do the same. He takes another ball and throws it at Stiles, who was still bickering with my girlfriend. 

“Uh oh. Liam, you have now made it two against one,” Allison smirks. Stiles and I smile at each other before looking at him.

His eyes widen as if he realizes what is about to happen.

“It is so on you little runt,” Stiles yells before we charge at him and he goes running the other direction.

 

“Alright,Since Coach Ross is sick, I'm setting up some pairs today for practice - Mahealani, Stop looking at twin two like that, you two are not being paired together,” Coach yells. Danny sends a wink his boyfriend's way and I can't help but laugh a little.

Pairs are listed but I don't really pay attention until I hear my name, “McCall and Kevin.”

Kevin glares at me but I can sense how nervous he is.

“Look, Kevin, I know even before the bite you didn't like me. But we are on the same side or we would be if you just understood,” I say as we begin to walk to an area where we can practice.

“Shut up McCall,” He growls.

“You know something is wrong, Don't you?” I ask.

“Lets practice,” he growls. And so we do, practice I mean. We practice throwing the ball and catching for a little while. Malia is with Lydia watching the practice and going ove equations in math when Elena walks out with Kira. Kira leans down to peck her girlfriend on the cheek.

Kevin looks at Elena for a split second and that is when I can smell it, the undeniable smell of affection and love.

I take my chance, “Before I got bit and Kira came to school, I had it bad for Elena. Always wanted to ask her out or something. I swear in freshman year, I could have had an asthma attack just by looking at her too long.”

“Yeah. She was my girlfriend at that time,” He partially growls at me.

“Thought you were a dicl then too,” I say before glancing at Elena, “She didn't though. Still doesn't. She should though.”

“Shut up McCall. You don't know anything about us. Besides your first love left you for another girl,” Kevin growls. Perfect, that is just what I needed.

“Who said we were talking about first loves?” I smirk. He tackles me to the ground and I let him, this is what I was hoping to happen.

His fist connects with my jaw multiple times, the team gathers around while couch come running.

“McCall! Kevin! What the hell is wrong with you?” Coach yells. Aiden is the one that ends up holding a struggling kevin back while I bleed.

“He just lost it coach!” Some team mate responds. I dont know which, Im a little dizzy. Just because I am an alpha doesn't mean voluntarily letting someone beat you doesn’t hurt. It does.

“Kevin! Locker Rooms now! We will be talking after practice,” He snaps, “McCall go sit on the bench or something. You're bleeding on my field.”

Sorry to be such a burden coach.

Aiden reluctantly lets Kevin go while Stiles helps me up. Kevin goes angrily to the locker rooms while I sit at the bench with tissues (thanks Jared).

“You didn't fight back,” Stiles says.

“That was my point,” I say before nodding to Elena, “She needs to talk to him alone but still near us.”

Elena walks to the locker room after some support from Lydia and Kira, and surprisingly Malia.I make sure to listen in.

“Kevin,” Her voice comes out shaky.

“Elena, you need to go,” He pants, I can tell by his hoarse voice that I recognize as being slightly wolfed out.

“Why?”

“Because Darius wants you dead. I don't want to hurt you but he is the alpha and the influence is too strong,” he growls.

“You won't hurt me,” She says with more confidence than she actually has.

“How can you be so sure?” He ask with a predator tone. I hear footsteps too heavy to be hers. He is probably walking towards her. There is a slight smell of fear mixed in with Elena's scent. Malia is the first one up but I make a motion with my hand that means stay down.

“Same reason I chose to protect Maddison over attacking Allison. You're gonna make me your anchor because you love me,” She says in a gentle tone that I have never heard her speak in. There is no response, so Elena continues, “In fact, I think I'm already becoming your anchor. I think that you're starting to recognize Darius, our alpha, isn't your anchor.”

“How can you tell?” he ask.

“Because I’m not dead yet,” She answers.

“He is going to kill us. Lena, the dude is losing it,” Kevin sounds broken when he says it but I can't help but be glad. He said us! He’s got it! He knows now!

“Not if we don't let him,” She says.

 

Derek calls me after lacrosse, “Hey, I need you to come over. We need to talk.”

“Can't tonight. My mom is off early and will be attempting lasagna,” I answer.

“Scott, this is more important than lasagna,” Derek argues.

“Look, Stiles told me everything. Elena and Kevin are on our side. This can wait till tomorrow. I don't get the chance to see my mom enough especially with my dad back in town.”

“But Scott-”

“Bye Derek,” I groan before hitting end call. 

Im near my bike about to get on before I hear a voice that I dread hearing.

“You were pretty good after everything between you and that one boy,” My dad says. I turn around to look at him. He was there that whole practice? How did I not notice? Oh yeah, my dad isn't around so his scent is unfamiliar.

“You watched me?” I ask in annoyance.

“I see you asthma isn’t affecting you as much as it use to.”

“Go away,” I groan as I get on my bike.

“Where was Allison? She kinda disappeared after practice started.”

“With her dad. You see, her dad never gave up on looking for her, never just left,” I snap. Maybe it is childish, but who is he to integrate me and my girlfriend one minute and then do something like this the next. I begin to start putting on my helmet.

My dad almost looks ashamed, “Scott, I know I didn't make the best first impression after being gone for so long and I know that the circumstances of my return are awkward to say the least, but I would like to connect with you and actually learn something about your friends besides police reports. What do you say se go out for some burgers at that place you loved so much as a kid?”

I glare at my dad and clutch slightly at the handle bars for a minute before my voice goes cold, “That place closed when I was eight.”

I start my bike and jet off fast, leaving my dad alone in the high school parking lot.

~Lydia~

Currently, I am in a bit of an awkward situation. I suppose I allowed it to happen, but there really wasn't a way around it. Well, actually I suppose I could have not bullied Kevin into helping Ethan and Aiden move Elena’s stuff into our apartment.

“What about you?” Elena ask Kevin. I haven’t really paid attention to the conversation to know what they are talking about, but she sounds worried.

“They don't know I found my real anchor yet. Right now, they think I am still brainwashed,” Kevin says.

“What if they find out?” She pouts.

“I have been able to lie and say I wasn't in love with you for about two years now. I can do it for a little while longer,” He says as he pushes a strand hair out of her face.

“Is it bad that I like that?”

“Like what?” He asks in confusion.

“That you lied and said you didn't love me. Because that actually means you did love me,” She blushes. Oh, they are so repulsively cute. I catch Aiden watching me as I watched them and he smiles a smile of affection.

“Would you like me to say it again?” he smiles at her. She nods, still blushing.

“I love you Elena,” He says and I suddenly feel like I am eavesdropping and decide to exit before they notice. I walk over to Aiden.

“You're too good for me,” He whispers as he holds me.

“I know,” I tease.

He smiles a little, “I was being serious.”

“And I wasn't.”

~Emma~

Two days pass by and it seems kind of blissful, considering Mr. Ross unexpectedly quit. Of course, we know something is up but can't quite bring ourselves to overlook the joy of not having a alpha killer as a teacher. According to Kevin, he doesn't suspect a things, he is just mildly losing.

I personally think it is a good time to go on a date. I go up to Isaac’s locker and lean on it, “Are you meeting with the lawyers or anyone tonight?”

“No, Why?” he ask as he looks confused.

“Because you and I are going on a date,” I smirk.

“To where?” He smirks at me.

“Remember that bowling alley you got me fired from?” I smirk.

He fakes an offended look, “I did no such thing.”

“Hmmm,” I hum with a smile, “anyways, I am not working today and I will drive you back.”

“Meet you after school?” he asks.

“Mhh-hmm,” I say before noticing how close class time is. I reach up and peck his cheek mindlessly before skipping off.

It isn't until I’m sitting next to Erica that I realize what I did, but I don’t regret it.

“What are you grinning about over there?” Erica ask.

“Oh nothing,” I smile.

She looks at me odd, “Well stop it. You're freaking me out.”

“Little old human me scaring the big bad wolf. Who would have thought?” I laugh.

 

I’m walking to fourth when I see Peter lurking. I almost forgot he worked here for a little while as an assistant coach for swimming.I decide to skip out a little on whatever boring lesson and follow the wise wolf. 

I Think I’m being stealthy, but apparently I am not, “Emma, it is rude to attempt to sneak up on people.”

“Sorry,” I blush slightly.

“Anything I can help you with?” He ask 

“No, I just forgot you worked here is all.”

“Not for much longer.”

“Why?”

“There is an official case against coach Lahey now, the school seems to see it unwise to keep his assistant here, especially when there is a investigation I could be involved in. And with Darius quitting, I see no point to continue my work here,” Peter explains calmly.

“Oh,” I frown. I don’t mean to sound as disappointed as I do, but I can't help but feel it that disappointed as well. It is surprising but at the same time not. I have grown to enjoy spending time with peter, and love the idea that he would be nearby. It made me feel safe and more than that, I actually just plain out wanted him there.

Peter seems just as surprised, “You know I will always be right outside. I will still be around.”

“Yeah, um, of course,” I say because I don't what else to say.

“So…” He says, “You and Isaac are going on a date?”

“Bowling. Hey wait, How did you know?” I ask. The only answer i receive is a smirl and I roll my eyes, “Of course. I guess I should be asking why wouldn't you know.”

“I hope you two have fun,” He gives me a sad smile before turning around to do whatever, But I don't want to quit speaking to him.

“Hey Peter,” I say, without thinking, and reach out to grab his shoulder.

He turns and looks at me, “Yes?”

Now I am at a loss for words, “Um, are you coming to celebrate Erica and Boyd’s engagement at that club Hayden works at this weekend?”

“If I am being entirely honest, I hadn't thought of it too much. Maybe I am too old to party with you younger crowds but I suppose I could come if people wanted me there.”

I blush a little at this, “I think you would enjoy yourself.”

“Well then I’ll be there,” He smiles at me. I don't notice that I am still holding his arm until it is time for me to let go.

 

I meet Isaac at his locker. He is stuffing his homework inside his backpack.

“Hey. Ready to go?” I smile at him.

“Ready as I will ever be,” He smirks. I grin alot at that and take in his appearance. He is wearing those jeans and the light blue crew neck that Peter bought him. All around he looks incredible with dirty blonde curls and bright blue eye. I am sort of glad I attempted to look good, not Erica or Lydia good, but nice and decent. 

We walk out to our car and wave goodbye to a few people; Stiles who seems less than pleased, Allison who is all dimples but she should hide her folding crossbow better seeing as it is sticking out of her backpack, and Jackson who is meeting up with some blonde girl.

I turn the radio and some cheesy love song is on, I go to change it but Isaac stops me.

“No, I love this song,” He says.

“This song?” I laugh, just because it is so un-isaac-like.

“Yes!” He laughs.

“I don't believe you,” I giggle.

“Oh really,” He smirks, “watch this,” He begins singing- quite, horribly- along and never missing a lyric.

“Okay,” I laugh, “okay. I believe you. Just please stop.” He doesn't.

We are only at the bowling alley for an hour and a half, but it is wonderful and one of the best dates I have ever had.

I drop him off at the home and wait for him to bid his goodbye but he seems hesitant and kind of nervous about something.

“Hey, what up?” I ask. Did he not have as fun as I did?

“Um, today. You kissed me on the cheek,” He mumbles. Oh. Did he not like that? I mean we have kissed before, a few times actually.

“Oh, yeah. That.”

“It’s not that it was bad. It was really good, even if it was just a cheek. I mean- I liked it,” He goes on as his nerves get the better of him. I want to laugh because he so cute and funny when he gets nervous, but I don't because that would only make it worse.

“Yeah, and…?” I press on.

“I just feel like I should pay you back or something,” He mutters.

“You want to kiss me on the cheek?” I say in confusion.

“Something like that,” He says quickly before going into kiss me on the mouth.

It is tender and loving and I like it. I like it alot.

 

I get home from the date and jump on my bed in glee. It has been a perfect day so far and I don't think it can get better. At this moment, Stiles choose to run into my room shouting. Im laughing because he is now jumping up and down on my bed, talking too fast for me to comprehend.

“Stiles, calm down. Speak slowly. What is it?” I laugh.

“Guess who just got their driver's license!” He yells as he shows me the license with a name that is way too hard to pronounce and his picture.

“Oh my god!” I scream in delight, “Stiles that's amazing.”

“Granted, I think the instructor thought I would wreck the car or something if he didn't, but details don't matter.”

“Alright,’ I grin goofily, “Your first place to drive to will be where?”

“You, dad, and I will be driving to the shooting range because you need a better defense system than a taser.”

~Allison~

Lydia and I have been shopping for christmas gifts from her to the pack for hours now. So far all she has gotten is a whole outfit for Cora (because she is still trying to make her dress in style) and a bottle of armani for Danny.

“Do you think Erica wants red high heels of leather black heeled boots?” She asks.

“Um, I have no clue,” I sigh.

“ Hm, nevermind. I’ll buy her a straightner, not that I don't love the curls, but she needs to mix it up once in awhile,” She says before leading me out of the store and into another. 

I'm suprised when I see Scott’s father in the store looking at perfume.

I grab Lydia’s wrist, “Lydia, That is Scott’s dad.”

“Him? What the hell is he doing here, in the perfume aisle?” She ask. I shrug, but I plan on finding out.

“I don't know, but I plan on finding out,” I say.

“Doesn't he not like you or any of us?” she asks.

“Probably not,” I shrug before marching over to the asshole.

“Didn't know you were a fan of this brand?” I ask. He jumps in surprise before realizing who I am.

“It is an apology gift for Melissa,” He responds.

“What makes you think she wants perfume?” I ask.

“She loves perfume. It was the only thing she asked for as gifts when we were married.”

“Let me rephrase my question. Why would she want perfume from you? What makes you think she would want anything from you?”

“Believe it or not. I actually do regret leaving my family, I had my reasons though. But I've changed and I plan on making it up to my family, to my son”

“By investigating his friends on no solid proof? Just a bunch of coincidences?” 

“It is awkward circumstances.”

“Scott doesn't want you here in any circumstance,” I snap before turning around and finding Lydia already at the counter with a straightener in hand.

“He looks like a jerk,” She says in pristine tone.

“He is,” I groan.

 

Scott meets up at Derek's, most of us are here. Lydia is pushing away a lot of the wolves that are trying to get peeks at who the christmas presents are for.

“You all are worse than children!” she groans.

“Scott, I need to talk to you,” I say sadly. I need to tell him his father's plans. Stiles and Him share a quick look before he nods and follows me into another room.

“You're dad wants to reconnect you and your mom. Apologize and all that. He says he left for a reason. But he was out buying your mom gifts and all that as an apology,” I say. He scrunches up his face slightly.

“He was buying my mom gifts?” He ask. I nod in worry. Rafael poses no threat, but he still hurt my Scott. Scott notices my worry.

“Allison, I know. I mean, I didn't know about the gift thing, that is weird, but I knew my dad wanted to reconnect.”

“How?” I ask. He has never mentioned anything to me.

“He approached me a few days ago after practice,” Scott answers as if he is ashamed.

“You never told me,” I say, kinda hurt even though I shouldn't be.

“Wanted to forget about it,” He shrugs, keeping those puppy eyes on the floor.

“Have you?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you should,” I suggest.

“I should what?” he ask.

“Should give him a second chance. Later I mean, after he stops the interrogations,” I say.

He shakes his head before going into kiss my neck. I try to push him off (not really)

“Scotr, we should talk about this,” I say. He hums into my neck and I keep trying to turn the subject back to his father and his relationship, which really should kill the mood but it doesn't.

“Fine,” I grumble, “Let's do this.”

I shove his shirt off and let him nip along my jawline while he gets to work on these damn skinny jeans Lydia bought me. God, they are hard to get out off.

“I like you in skirts better,” he says against my chest, going more towards one of my boobs.

“Same,” I moan as he gets to work on my shirt.

~Peter~

I’m no idiot. I know when I have found my mate or in this circumstance, Mates. Each touch, each gentle smile. The kisses I got from both of them. Wow, my wolf really knows how to pick them, and of course, my human side can't help but fall in love. The human girl with no family left and always trying to smile so she doesn't lose the makeshift one she has made, even if she os about to lose it.Then there's the broken omega who is too scared of small spaces.

Of course there is me, the older wolf and former alpha. I’m the most fucked up of them all. I can't look at fifteen year old girl named Hayden because she reminds me so much of Laura, Laura who I killed when I went insane. I can't even begin on what else is wrong with me.

If I could stop loving them I would, But I can't. Not now anyways, not when they are starting to fall in love with me. Isaac was actually not as much as a surprise as Emma was. She, since the beginning, has only had eyes for Isaac. 

I've always hated Kate. No doubt about it, I never blamed Derek for what happened, It has always been her. Now she has just added to my hatred by threatening the ones I love.

Still, maybe I should ask for reinforcements before I decide to blow up on of her hunter vans. Because maybe then I wouldn't be running from three very pissed off former hunters that are now beta wolves.

“Oh Peter,” Danielle's voice teases. I stop and I know I'm surrounded. I have three bullet (non-deadly, just very painful) in my body. James large body tackles me to the ground.

Kate is standing there with her claws out while Danielle hold the gun and a smirk on her pretty face. Seriously? They are werewolves for godsakes! Why do they still need guns?

“I see someone is a little bitter still,” Kate complains.

“You killed my family,” I growl. 

“Yeah, I did, didn't I?” She smirks, “but something pushed you to the edge now. Maybe your two mates?”

She knows. How can she know?

She laugh and it is almost like she can read minds, “Like you three can't be anymore obvious.”

I growl against the ground, underneath the man that attacked my niece, “Shut up.”

“Hmm… always so negative? No wonder you and Isaac enjoy each other so much, throw Emma in and it all fits like a glove. It almost hurts to wreck it all.”

“Stay away from them,” I growl and struggle underneath James's hold on me.

“Oh Peter. Not only will I have Isaac rip her apart and then take him for myself, you’ll be forced to watch quietly and just compile,” She laughs, “and it only gets better Cora, sweet Cora, she belongs to James. Derek will already be dead, I’ll make sure he dies where his family did. I’m considerate like that, unlike you with Laura.”

“Don't speak of my family,” I snap.

“Does Malia count then?” She ask with a smile. I pause for a moment. It’s weird seeing as my mates are the same age as my biological daughter, but I guess weird is the normal in my life and Malia doesn't seem to mind too much.

“Don’t you go near her.”

“I may or may not kill. Depends how she acts, if she is a rebellious as her father.”

“You wouldn't. Darius wouldn't-” I stop myself mid sentence as I see Danielle and Kate grin at one another and it clicks. After Darius plays his part and is a good little pawn, she is going to kill him.

“Always knew you were the smart one Peter. Just so you know, I am going to make you kill Hayden. It’ll be just like killing Laura all over. Still uncontrolled but atleast this time you have your sanity, until I decide to wreck it.”

“You belong in hell Kate.”

“I’ll be married to the devil himself,” She says with pride.

“Kate it is getting late,” James complains. She flashes him an annoyed look.

“Fine,” She groans as if the time is interrupting her fun. James holds me down as Danielle's steps towards me and then pistol whips me, knocking me out.

 

I wake up in the preserve, all nice and healed, but the memory of the night before is replaying in my mind

~Cora~

“Erica, I’m sleeping in on this Saturday morning. Politely go screw yourself,” I grumble into the pillow.

“It is twelve in the afternoon Cora!” Erica argues.

“I have an insomnia! Besides, I need to get my sleep in if you expect to be partying all night and celebrating your engagement,” I groan. Yes, I have insomnia in nightmare, all of us Hales do. It was just getting better when Jackson was here.

“Come on, wake up! Don't be lame! I want to go on a run, you love running.”

“Not when I am asleep,” I groan, soon she flips me out of bed and I land on me and jacks- I mean my messy floor with a thud.

“Was that really necessary?” I growl.

“More fun,” She smiles.

 

Erica dresses in workout short and a tight workout tank top while I wear sweatpants and a sports bra. We begin hiking, like normal people, when we run into Jackson and some blonde chick.

Her white fair hair is throw up into a ponytail much like my own dull brown is. She is really pretty with bright emerald green eyes, and she has a body that makes me angry. She is slim like me with a perky butt and boobs like Erica, wearing a neon pink sports bra under a see through white nike   
Crop top.

“Jackson?” Erica glares. Since she woke up she has bugged me on the Jackson and his situation. Then she was angry at Jackson for not fighting and flaunting his pretty new girlfriend all around.

“Oh hey Erica, Cora. This is my frien- I mean girlfriend, Blair, ” He mumbles nervously. Does he have to be shirtless? It is very distracting.

“You're cora?” she says with her eyes trained on me. Great, he told her about me. And she has a stupid cute english accent that makes me want to punch her model-like face in. She must be from that stupid academy with super rich parents.

I ignore her question and look at Jackson, “You're coming to the club right? For the party?”

“Um, I mean, i was thinking-” He is cut off by the blonde bimbo.

“A party?” She ask.

“Um, I mean, Blair and I had plans to-” Jackson is beginning it sweat.

“She can come too,” I say with confidence. Why the hell did I say that? 

Erica flashes me a confused and sort of disgusted look. Jackson looks surprised while Blair is just confused.

“Really?” Jackson ask. Blair looks at him in offense.

“Yeah, It’ll be fun,” I say even though Blair and Jackson grinding at a club is not my idea of fun.

“Okay, cool, thanks,” Jackson smiles. I smile back.

After a moment of awkward chat, Blair and Jackson proceed to go the way they came leaving Erica and I alone.

“Why would you do that?” She yells at me once they are away.

“Because I am an idiot?” I groan while saying it like a question.

“Obviously,” she rolls her eyes.

“I don't know what to do? I mean did you see her?” I yell in annoyance. Stupid , rich, put together, british, model-like girlfriend.

“Yes, I did,” Erica groans.

“What am I going to do?” I moan.

She looks at me with determination, “Oh no you don't! You are coming to my engagement party and we are going to have the time of our loves. I am taking you to Lydia’s and we will make you so freaking hot that you’ll make Blair or whatever her name is look like a goblin. Jackson will sprout a boner the minute you walk in, and since you decide to be stubborn and not go claim him like you should, you are going to dance with the hottest non-pack guy in there and have fun.”

I let Erica drag me to Lydia's, and oh joy, Elena is also there seeing as how she is living there for now. These three girls decide I will be their personal doll. Frankly, I don’t have the energy to fight back.

~Isaac~

After hours (it has actually been 15 minutes) and we are still arguing.

Mr.Ron’s son, Tobias, seems to have a whole new approach.

“Look, they are saying you staged it all. The jury is small, but if we can convince the public, the jury and judge will be influenced.”

“You want me to tell the newspaper my story?” I almost growl.

“He taught the judge's kid to swim. He has people saying your sketchy and he is respected by many. Isaac, if you can convince people to stop coming to his side and testifying against you then you got this,” Tobias explains.

“I have seen it work before kid,” Sheila says sadly.

“And what? Then everyone will come to you because you two took on the difficult case and saved the kid thats dad shut him in a freezer?” I snap.

“The way you said it is believable. Look, it is rough story that most people would think you're exaggerating or really trying too hard unless you're the one to tell it in the believable way it happened,” Mr.Ron says.

“Yes, then all around school-”

“Yes. The swimmer will recognize some behavior that wasn't normal and will mention it,” Tobias yells. He is too excited. Mr. Ron rolls his eyes at his son before handing me some printed articles.

“What is this?” I ask. 

“Look at some,” he says, “These have helped some kids win cases.”

I read a few, and I’ll be the first to admit that they are touching and believable, definitely could see that they won some cases.

“If I do this, promise me that I’ll win,” I say with slight disbelief. Mr.Ron gently puts his hand on my shoulder.

“I promise,” He smiles.

 

It is my first time at group therapy. I recognize a few. Adrian who is always here and helps some of the newer kids with whatever her story is and coaxs them, making them feel safe. I see Matthew, who is actually just here because the hot new guy is. And some girl with an former addiction of inhalants.

Ms.Velma starts us off and we go in a circle. I never realized how much I don’t pay attention, which is odd considering I can smell emotions. I listen in on Adrian the most though.

“Before I start off, I have great news, starting the day I turn sixteen, which is Febuary third, I will be emancipated,” She smiles. She has a nice smile. There is many encouraging comments.

“This may sound vain, but honestly I don't care, I came here almost three years ago when I was thirteen. My mom was a druggie that let her boyfriend rape me. I had PTSD and couldn't handle the smell of a certain type of cologne because that was what he wore. Yes, I still have nightmares and anxiety. But I put him away and now here I am,” She smiles. I never knew that of her, then something hits me. An article I read from three years ago, Adrianna Martinez, 13, raped by moms boyfriend.

It couldn't be the same story, could it? Strong fierce Adrian, the likeable, loveable girl that I have grown to call my friend went through all that. I knew it was bad but I never thought.

Stroy go on and as do praise and a few pitiful stares before it gets to me.

“Isaac,” Velma smiles, “This is your first time. Would you like to tell everyone why you're here?”

“Um, I need to testify against my father. To be eligible for that, I need therapy,” I say.

“Why is that?”

“So I am not biased or conflicted going in I guess,” I shrug and slightly blush. Adrian is particularly watching me while Matthew sends a wink. It is kind of comforting in a funny way, I consider them my friends to now.

“Why do you want to testify now?” she ask like Morrell. Only slightly different. Morrell had a cold exterior that made me nervous while Ms.Velma was only warm and inviting.

“A breakthrough in reality, the idea of going back now scares me,” I answer bashfully. I am a werewolf, my father shouldn't scare me, but it does.

“Why?”

“He abused me for about ten or nine years.”

“And your mother?”

“Died, her death sort of started it all. Then my older brother and that's when it got bad.”

“How so?”

For a minute I don't think I can answer, but I realize I am about to go public with this. I can't afford to get stage fright.

“He began locking me in a broken freezer as punishment,” I say.

 

After group therapy is over, Adrian comes out and hugs me. She struggles slightly because of the height difference. It not about pity but more like pride.

“Congrats,” I whisper to her.

“You are going to win,” she whispers back.

 

I have my clothes pulled on, it is late and almost time for bed, surely no one will notice that I snuck out. Infact all of my roommates have snuck out with the exception of Jesus who was at a sleepover. I'm waiting when I turn to see Adrian dressed in rather un-adrian-like clothing. A pencil skirt, a revealing tribal print tank top, and a jean vest.

“What are you doing?” i ask.

“I am almost sixteen. When I turn sixteen, I Don't get to do stupid fun reckless stuff. Not that I want to do it often, but I want to right now. Please Isaac, I won't get us caught. You always sneak out and-” I cut her off right there.

“You’ll tell Sheila if I don’t let you come , won't you?” I smirk. She smiles and shrugs.

“Where are we going?” she ask.

“My friends engagement party at a club. Don't worry, you don't need an ID for this. My friend sneaks us the drinks we need anyways.”

“You drink?” she asks.

“no.”

“Good, because I do. And you're going to make sure nothing too bad happens to me,” she smirks.

I roll my eyes as I see that this will be a long fun night, “Alright.”

Emma picks us up and is slightly surprised at the unexpected second guest but never the less welcoming.

“So you two are dating?” she asks. Emma and I share a small look.

“Something like that,” I smile and Emma grins.

Adrian drops something in the back of the car and begins searching, I hear a small gasp.

“Why the hell do you have a gun?” Adrian ask in curiosity. Not judgemental, just curious. But seriously why the hell does Emma have a gun?

“Um, my foster dad is a cop,” Emma answers awkwardly.

“Do you have a license?” I ask.

“Um, no. But I know how to work it. My foster dad taught me. It is on safety lock. Don't worry,” Emma says.

“Is that legal?” Adrian ask.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Emma shrugs nervously. Adrian starts cracking up.

“Better not piss her off Isaac,” she giggles.

 

We pull up to the bouncing club a go in. Boyd is partying hard with the boys and not drunk. He is just goofing off and smiling. Jackson is dancing with some hot blonde that I don't like because she isn't Cora. Scott and Stiles (already drunk) are singing some beyonce song. Peter is there, talking to some bartender. Derek and Liam keeps a close eye on Hayden. Liam growling at any guy that gives her a second look. While Derek watches her like an annoying older brother. It is no secret that he doesn't like one of his youngest lack members working at a barely legal club like area, but as long as she is safe and doesn't dress like most of the bartenders and waitresses then he is okay.

Everyone is here except for the eventual bride to be, Elena, Aiden, Lydia, and Cora. Which would be worrying if Lydia didn't call beforehand. The girls walk in one by one. Erica first, of course with vixen red lips and blonde curls wearing a tight white dress. Lydia is next. It is obvious of the pregnancy effect now that she is 3 months plus werewolf effects, but she still looks pretty hot. Total MILF, and Oh, Aiden is with her. Elena is wearing black leather pants and a neon pink crop top. The last person is unexpected. Cora walks in wearing tight jeans, a revealing tight crop top, and a leather jacket with heeled boots. Her makeup is done and. Her hair is in loose curls.

“Holy shit,” Kira says. Malia glares slightly.

“What the holy hell is my baby sister wearing?” Derek growls.

“She’s a woman!” Braeden praises drunkenly.

Jackson is watching her from the spot he grinding with that blonde chick. Erica smirks at that as she walks up to her husband to be. Cora smiles slightly but then Jackson makes a show of feeling the blonde up. She falters for a minute before grabbing some hot guy and making out with him on the spot, guiding his hands all over her body.

“Is this how you and your friends party all the time?” Adrian laughs.

“It is usually a bit less heated,” I laugh.

 

An Hour passes by. I notice Emma and Peter exchanging looks while my arm is thrown around her. I can't say i am jelous because I have shared some too. Half of us are drunk while the other take care of the drunk. 

Erica, Adrian, Hayden, and Braeden have seemed to form a small group and are taking shots. Adrian is a real drunk, great, looks like I am walking her home.

“Isaac!” Adrian playfully slurs , “You, my friend, will dance with me.”

I look at Emma (and even at Peter) just to make sure that it is okay.

“Go, have fun. I can dance with Peter,” Emma smiles. I should not like that, but I’m strangely okay with it. More okay with it that I would be okay if she didn't dance with him.

Adrian drags me out, and it starts innocently but then leads to less than platonic as she grinds her body against mine. I know what she wants, it's not that Adrian isn't hot, but she is my friend.

“Isaac, I like you a lot,” She slurs, “and I know I am really drunk but I like you a lot.”

Oh no, “Adrian, look-”

She puts her finger to my lips and my eyes go to Peter and Emma who are dancing innocently, but looks like they would rather do more. I sort of want them to do more. I want to do more with then.

“Shh, let me finish. You are a great guy and the first guh I had feeling for in a long time,” She giggles drunkenly, “I mean I never thought I would want to do something like this, but I really like you.”

I grab her by her shoulders, and make her wobbling form stand straight. Adrian is one of my best friends. I never knew she felt this way and after everything she has been through, I’ll feel like a dick.

“Look, Adrian, you are super hot and tempting and a great girl. It is just your my best friend and I think I’m yours. Maybe we should just stay like that,” I frown.

She sobers up for a moment and her eyes trail over to Peter and Emma, “You really like them, huh?”

I act like she said ‘her and not ‘them’.

I nod, “Yeah, I do.”

She quickly turns back to drunk again and widely flails her arms like Stiles does when he is sober, “That is okay! Because you are my best friend!”

She kisses my cheek before walking away and grabbing a guy that seems kind of nervous and is dancing with him. Hmm, I was worried for a minute , but I think she is going to be just fine in the love department.

 

Emma is driving us home and Adrian is too drunk to even stand up straight, Yeah, I am definitely sneaking her in through the back.

“Just drop us off a few blocks ahead,” I smile at her.

“You sure?” she ask as she eyes the drunk girl. 

“I am positive,” I smile as I listen to Adrian rant about how much she hates the push and pull doors.

Emma drops us off a few blocks ahead, just like I asked. We aren't really in a safe place to walk, but it isn't as bad as people like to make it seem. Just mind your own business.

“Emma, Isaac, and the one dude kissing in a tree K-I-S-” Adrian sings loudly before i cut her off with shushing. She shushes me back playfully.

“You are insane,” I laugh.

“Insanely amazing!” she smiles. Then she stops abruptly and turns to me.

She hold ups her pinkie finger to me, “Do you, Isaac Lahey, accept this pinkie swear of friendship?”

I start smiling and laughing, but she remains serious. To entertain her I stand up straight and become serious, “I, Isaac Lahey, accept this pinkie swear of friendship from you, Adrian Martinez.”

We swear right there, exactly one block away from the home. For a second everything seems to be okay. I have friends, a pack, best friends, Emma, Peter.

 

I smell her then, I turn around quickly and meet Kate's eyes but it is too late, she has the gun trained on her and pulls the trigger.

It hits her right in the heart, Adrian, stumbles back slightly clutching at the wound. I look back but Kate has vanished. I catch Adrian mid fall. People are coming out. I scream for someone to call 911. 

“Adrian, don't close your eyes,” I yell at her but it is like the stars in her beautiful brown eyes are fading.

“Shh, Isaac, it is time to go to sleep now,” She smiles a little with tears dotting her eyes.

“No, Adrian, Don't,” I yell. She smiles at me before they slowly close and her body goes limp. A small crowd is surrounding us now.

I told I would make sure nothing too bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How manny of you thought Adrian would die? Her ending was so brutal for me to write because I loved Adrian, but alas.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts because comments keep me going and I occasionally listen to you all. Lol.
> 
> P.S: do not worry, all bad guys will suffer in theor own way.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but we kind of need it

~Isaac~

I was immediately driven to the station while another car took Adrian’s lifeless body somewhere else.

“Come on son,” A deputy says before guiding me to an interrogation room. Adrian is dead, Kate killed her, Adrian died in my arms. She died because Kate wants to hurt me. 

I'm taken to a room where I see a man that isn't dressed like a cop but rather an agent, dressed in a brown suit.

He gets up to shake my hand, “I’m really sorry that we have to do this right away but we want to know if we rule this out as a murder directly targeted on her life or whether it was an accidental and she was caught in the crossfire somehow by accident, you know how it can be on those streets.”

“Kay,” I barely manage.

“Its Isaac right?” he ask. I nod.

“I’m agent McCall, but you can call me Rafael,” He says gently. Wait, this is Scott's dad? The one that is investigating us all and trying to put the blame on all of us for all the unsolved cases. What? Does he want to tact Adrian’s death on me? 

My head snaps up quickly, “I want a lawyer.”

“Pardon?” he ask.

“I said I want a lawyer. I shouldn't even be here without my social worker present. I’m not even seventeen yet,” I panic. I will seventeen a month before Adrian would turn sixteen.

He takes a sip of his coffee, “I take it that you know my son.”

I ignore him, “Does Sheila know I’m being questioned?”

“She's on her way.” 

“Then I’ll wait for her,” I grit out.

The man stares at me for a moment before getting up to walk to the door. On his way out, he stops and lays a hand on my shoulder. My anxiety builds and I force myself not to flinch of back away from the touch.

“I am truly sorry for your loss.”

 

I wait in the station’s lobby when Sheila comes running through the doors. She looks distressed with her eyes red and puffy. She hasn't seen me yet, god how can I do this? I know I can't tell, I know how it will sound. I can lie about being kidnapped and the hales and everything. But this is Adrian we are talking about. Was Adrian.

She runs to the front desk and speaks to the deputy working it, “One of my kids is here, waiting for me. He’s tall and blonde, curly hair.”

The man points in my direction and I quickly look down. I hear her fly down to me and I slowly stand up. I’m not expecting the bone crushing hug I’m pulled into, so I flinch slightly at the contact but hug her back and hide my face awkwardly in her neck, letting a few tears fall. She strokes my hair almost like a mother would before we let go and compose ourselves. She begins looking at me and moving my head around like moms do in movies as if she is looking for an injuries.

“Sheila-” 

“Are you hurt?” she ask urgently.

I shake my head, “Adrian’s -”

“I know,” She says sadly, “They already told me.”

“We just wanted to have some fun,” I say, my voice breaking a little, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know kid, you're not in trouble. And tonight we aren't doing questioning unless you absolutely know something. Do you?” she ask. I hesitantly shake my head. No point it making Kate angry and risking any more lives weather it was Sheila, who has actually been the first adult to care about me or if it was Agent McCall.

“Alright well, tomorrow. We will stop by here,” She says.

“There is something I have to tell you first,” I mutter before telling her about agent McCall. She seems livid.

“You're telling me that they took a distraught minor to questioning without my knowledge, presence, and consent? Did he ask if you wanted a lawyer?” She ask.

“He never got to questioning, after he told me his name I said it. I didn't want to screw anything up,” I mutter.

“which one is agent McCall?” she ask. I nod to the agent's direction.

“I want you not to listen in. Okay? I’m going to get mean and I cannot promise you if what I say will be right. Don't listen in,” She warns and I nod.

She goes over to him and yelling begins, but it is only her. For once, I don't listen in, just sense the emotions. Scott’s dad is ashamed of himself while Sheila is angry.

“Let's go,” she says once we get back.

 

We pull up to the house. It was quiet the whole ride here and I couldn't help but think of what drunk Adrian would’ve acted like if Sheila picked us up from the club.

“Who all knows?” I ask.

“Most the older kids were up when Velma and I got the call. That and her mother,” Sheila frowns.

“Jesus?” I ask in worry.

“At a friend's house remember. Figured I’d let him have tonight. Adrian would kick my ass if I ruined this for him,” She frowns.

“I have to look out for him now,” I mutter.

“Not necessarily,” She says, “Isaac, his adoption papers just came through. He is leaving this week. I’m sorry, there's been talk of it and we were expecting this, just later.”

I'm selfish. It's selfish of me not to want a child to go to a better home with a real family, just because I don't want him to go yet. I have to force aside my selfish wants and be happy for him. He deserves a family and he will need that stability especially after losing Adrian.

“Oh. No, of course. I’m happy for him,” I force a smile.

She gives me an odd look, “I’m going to give someone a call tonight. I think it is time we put you with a temporary guardian. I know someone in Beacon Hills and I think that maybe living there will help you.”

“You Don't want me here anymore?” I ask and I try not to be offended.

“I want you to get better. This home served it’s purpose but I think it is time to go somewhere else. Somewhere close to the lawfirm, your friends, your school, the law firm, the therapy office, your girlfriend,” She list off. I nod and try not be hurt because I realize she just wants the best for me.

“How are you holding it together?” I finally ask.

“I’m not. You know when you go in for this job though, you're trained for stuff like this because it is a messy business. Death, returning kids to awful parents, kids becoming criminals. All of it. What they do not tell you is that you will remember each and every child you can't save, but you have to focus on the ones you can, the ones that stand a chance. Adrian was my daughter, but I have a lot of daughters and sons that I can’t put off,” She answers.

I nod, but I can't wrap my head around why someone would choose such an awful career that doesn't even pay well, “Why not quit if it hurts? I mean I’m forced to stay here. You're not.”

“I almost did once. My first case ever, I mean I had multiple at a time, but this was my first one handed to me. A girl named Annie Brown. Age:16. she had addictions to painkillers, PTSD, suicidal, her foster brother raped her, her mom and dad beat her, but we had not a lot of evidence on that though it was obvious. Her parents went in for drugs and got off with six months and rehab. I hated that I couldn't help her anymore than I could. I had to return her to that place. Three days later she jumped off a bridge.”

That is horrible, to know that more she has to witness stuff like that on a daily basis and she stays, “that's awful.”

“Yea, I mean that really hit me and then the other crap I had to deal with. I was still in my twenties at this point. It took me two years before I finally had a kid I helped that was real bad. A twelve year old boy named Joey. He was testifying about his father's abuse, and we won. I found him a temporary home, but he was depressed. I have communications and got him into some therapy then found real deal parents. After a few years, I never had the need to check up on him again. All of the sudden though I got an invite to his graduation, he was his school’s valedictorian. You get what I’m saying Isaac?”

I nod, “The little bit of good always exceeds all the bad.”

“As long as you remember that,” She gives me a sad smile.

 

To say I got any sleep at all last night would be a lie. I would eventually close my eyes only to wake up fifteen minutes later by a nightmare, or rather memory. So I fake sleep the whole night until now, it is about 6:30 am when a little body throw himself on my bed, wracked with sobs.

“Adrian-” He sobs, though almost completely incoherent.

“I know,” I say as a tear falls down my face and he snuggles into me like I use to do with Cam when a beating got too bad.

I try my best to whisper words of comfort, but fail stupendously when I realize I still need comfort aswell.

“She’ dead like my real mommy and daddy and I’ll never see her again,” Jesus cries angrily. Matthew is up now, but he pretends to be asleep I guess.

“She’s still here. She’s still with us, It’ll just be awhile before we’ll be with her,” I try my best to explain. I hope it will be a long while before Jesus is with her, I can't promise anything for myself.

“I don't believe that,” He cries against my chest, “Adrian said that. She also said that she’d be emancipated, now she can't. She is a liar!” he cries.

“No, she’s not. She just didn't that this was going to happen. I’m promise you right now that she is looking at us and saying, ‘Isaac Lahey, you better make sure that little boy don’t get cooties!’”I smile sadly. He giggle a little, but he is still crying.

“I don’t want to leave anymore. I have to stay here with you of Adrian won't be here,” He says.

I make him look at me.

“No, Adrian doesn't want that. Adrian wants you to go have fun and create another family. We will still see each other. Beside I have a foster family to meet today, but I promise to call you and answer all your calls and write you letters, I’ll have Ms. Velma show you how to send a letter and I’ll give you my new address,” I explain.

 

I’m leaving the police station with Sheila after getting questioned with Mr. Ron and Sheila at my side. I went through it with Ron before I answered any questions about Adrian's death. I told the story, because that is what it is now, a fictional story. We partyied too hard, she was drunk, people were out, we we're okay, a few drug deals were happening (actually, that was true. There were always deals happening there), shot was fired and all dealers ran away (another true part that I bent to make sense), I don’t know who or what did it (this is where I began to lie). The police seemed to believe it though.

Sheila seems tense our whole ride into Beacon Hills where a friend of hers is anticipating us.

“Who is this friend of yours again?” I ask.Besides Emma, the sheriff, and I, I Don't think she has any other connections to the area.

“Friend may be an overstatement,” She grits out. She seems annoyed at the thought of her friend. 

“Oh , uh, okay,” I say awkwardly. We finally pass the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign, “How much do they know?”

“That you need to be in your hometown and there is a trial against your father. Also that you are a bit stubborn,and may seem like an ass at first,” She smiles at the last part . 

I grin slightly and roll my eyes, but I’m happy she didn't lie to whoever I’m staying with, she just didn't go into details. I frown suddenly as Adrian's lifeless body pops into my head once more, “Do they know about Adrian?” I ask. She frowns and nods.

We finally pull up into the driveway of the house I guess I will be staying in. It is relatively big with a fountain up front, not extravagant like Lydia’s or Jackson’s. Just big and subtle like the Hale Home.

“What’s the name of your friend?” I ask again as I pull my duffle out of the car along with my back pack. I have more stuff going into a foster home than I did going into the group home.

“Gabriella,” She answers. Before walking fast up to the porch. I’m forced to keep up with her.

She seems anxious and panicked, it is off putting. She knocks on the door before a woman answers with curly brown hair and slightly -if at all- graying at the roots. She is older than sheila by fifteen years, but she is still freaking beautiful. 

She looks at sheila was slight disappointment, “thirteen years is a long time not to call your mother.”

I immediately feel awkward and try to look at the floor. Friend was actually an understatement. Sheila doesn't respond to her mother's statement but instead says, “This is Isaac.”

Gabriella’s eyes flicker to me and she smiles a little bit as she inspects me and immediately puts me on edge, “Guess this as close to a grandkid as I’m getting huh? Okay, the two of you can come in. Isaac, I’ll be showing you to your room, then we all will have lunch and run over some house rules. Okay?”

She shows me to the room that will be mine. It is huge, much too big for all my stuff. Her guest bedroom is two times the size of my father’s master bedroom.

After the tour, I see that Gabriella is widow if a man named George Mason (not Sheila’s father), who use to own a franchise of restaurants and passed away from colon cancer. Gabriella also is a saleswoman for Mary Kay make up and got pregnant with Sheila at age fifteen but something happened after birth and made her sterile. Why Sheila quit talking to her mother until now is still unknown.

“Alright, who wants lunch? Sheila, I made grandma's enchiladas. Isaac, you like mexican food?”

“Love mexican food,” I answer. She smiles brightly.

“Um actually, I should get going,” Sheila says. Sheila is obviously uncomfortable, but she cannot leave yet. Absolutely not.

“And leave Isaac and I alone already?that would be awkward. No, you're staying for lunch,” She commands.

“Mama, I really have to go,” Sheila protest.

“Nonsense,” Gabriella smiles, “Sit, both of you.”

 

Halfway through lunch and I feel the tension radiating of Sheila. She doesn't enjoy her mother's questions about her love life, that doesn't exist, and her work. I don't answer much other than small things; my grade and age, I play lacrosse, have a girlfriend, and that I can't drive.other than that, I don't get asked many questions, not that I could answer when Gabriella keeps putting more food on my plate after I almost finish it. I'm really not hungry and my stomach is starting to hurt a little, but I don't want to be rude. So I thank her and eat it. Something about me being too skinny.

“You know Roger asked about you the other day at church,” Gabriella points out.

This seems to Sheila anger slightly, but her face remains neutral, “Did he now?”

“Wanted to know how your work was coming along, if you were seeing anyone at the moment,” Gabriella ask. 

“Tell him I’m happily single and I like it that way,” Sheila forces a smile. I take it Sheila is not a fan of Roger.

Gabriella falters slightly at her daughter's words but quickly composes herself, “I suppose I could send the message.”

Sheila decides apparently to turn the conversation to me, “We should go over your rules mom. I have to leave soon anyways.”

“Right. So Isaac, I can take you to school, but I work from 10-4 on mondays till Friday. Do you have any one that can bring you here after school?” She ask.

“My girlfriend and my friends,” I answer.

“Good. Alright, for lacrosse, I would like a schedule of practices, meets, and games so I know where you are,” She says.

“Yas ma’am.”

“I’ll take you to any appointments or meetings with your lawyer, Sheila or I will take you to.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I don't mind you going to a friends or having them over, just txt me so I know and clean up after yourselves. Girls aren't allowed in your room. Curfew on weekends is eleven unless I allow otherwise. Weekdays I expect homework done and you home by eight. You’ll have some chores besides doing your own laundry and keeping your room clean. Taking out the trash and doing dishes every other day sound good?”

“Absolutely ma’am.”

“I go to church every sunday and then out for breakfast with some other people, you are expected to come along unless you have an appointment or meeting,” She says. I nod even though I haven't been to church since my mother died. I’m not even sure if I could be considered religious. I believe in something, I just quite know yet.

“Uh, yes ma’am.”

“Alright, now is there anything I should know about?” she asl. Sheila glances at me for a minute.

“For the trial, we are going public with Isaac’s situation. We are hoping to change the views of the jury and some of the people testifying for his father. Also, allow others to see thing that they brushed off then and maybe help our case,” Sheila explains.

“Okay, I can deal with that. Would either of you like to tell me what I will be seeing or should I wait?”

It's quiet for a moment before I speak up, “ My dad started abusing my brother and I when I was six ,after my mom died. My brother died in combat later on and it got worse. I ran away awhile ago, a panic attack I guess, when I came back his girlfriend and I didn't get along. I went into shock after a punishment and that's how Sheila and the sheriff found out,” I explain, never quite meeting the older woman’s eyes. I stay a vague as I can. I know I need to say more than that when the newspaper interviews me, but I can't bring myself to say anything more right now.

I smell it clearly off the older woman. It's pity, and I want to hide from it, but I’m stuck in this chair. 

“Anything else?” She says as she keeps her voice neutral.

“I don't like small places,” I say in a voice barely audible.

“Good thing you won't need to go into any,” She says.

 

I begin getting settled in my room while listening to the estranged mother and daughter duo and their awkward goodbye.

~Stiles~

“I just have a bad feeling is all. He never texted me after last night,” Emma pouts.

“Look if he was dead, Scott or Derek would know. They are alphas after all,” I grumble.

“They know that stuff just by being alphas?” She ask. I nod.

“What if Kate or Darius has him?” She ask with worry.

“Then she would brag, look Emma, he probably got caught by his social worker and got his phone taken away,” I reason.

“I tried Sheila and she sent me to voicemail!” 

“She probably is dealing with something,” I retort.

“Ugh! You aren't helping,” She pouts.

“Only three pouting faces work on me missy,” I smirk, “Derek, Allison, and Malia’s because she is adorable.”

“I’m cute too,” Emma teases me.

“Yes. Isaac and Peter seem to think so,” I smirk.

She frowns, “What is that suppose to mean?”

I roll my eyes slightly at the girl's naive innocence, “Means you three need to figure out whatever weird sexual tension is happening. At first I thought I thought it was just you two wanting Isaac separately, which is weird because it’s Isaac, but Isaac only wanted you. Then you and Peter slept together… and you liked each other sexually. Then Isaac went into heat and you became friends and now you like peter too. Somewhere in between, Isaac began to like Peter and reciprocate feelings. Now you all want to have sex with each other together.”

“That is-” It almost seems like she is about to say unbelievable until her face falter, “not entirely wrong.”

I smirk at her, “Damn those Hales and their smoldering good looks.”

“ Oh god. Is that even a thing? What about the whole mating wolf thing?” She panics.

“First of all, the wolf just chooses who can possibly be someone's mate.it is the human part that de decides weather they love eachother. Therefore you can have multiple mates, but few loves,” I explain.

“So we are all connected in some way and…”

“I believe Lydia calls it Polyamory.”

“When did this become my life?!”

 

I decide to drive (I only almost hit someone once) to the place where I know Jordan, Braeden, and Derek are. I pull into the driveway of the place where the trio are eating.

“Hey babe,” I say as I lean down to peck his cheek, “What are we talking about?”

“Deaton managed to make the antidote to cure lycanthropy but it is extremely tiny, meaning we only have one chance for each of them to force it down their throats and it take twenty-four hours to effect it,” Derek says as he scoots over so I can sit.

“So we knock out the assholes and kidnap them, then shove them in a basement chained up, or. We can shove them in a freezer,” I smirk as I talk super fast.

He looks at me with a lot of confusion and a little bit of concern, “You need to stop playing so many video games with Scott.”

“You need to find more facial expressions,” I roll my eyes before looking at Braeden, “Tell me my queen, How do we get rid of the beast.”

She rolls her eyes, “basically what you said, but we’d have to be less barbaric and more thorough.”

 

“So we buy a really big lock?” I suggest. Earning a groan from Derek.

Jordan smiles slightly as he holds Braeden close, “And lots of chains. The antidote is a stimulant. Like a drug. It makes their wolves stronger and meaner. Almost Feral-Like until they come down from their high and basiy have no trace of lycanthropy left.”

Braeden snuggles into her boyfriend's side, “I love having a smart werewolf boyfriend and I can still kick his ass.”

“Me too,” I agree. Causing a small playful glare from the all powerful alpha that is my mate. 

“So how do you suppose we kill Darius? Before we destroy any trace he has left of a pack which makes him have a betas protection or after we take his betas which will make him even more unstable and feral?” Jordan ask.

“Again with the negativity,” I groan at him.

“Sorry, he didn't get any coffee,” Braeden smirks as she annoyingly messes up her boyfriend's hair, “though he has a good point.”

“Yeah, well I’m all in for shoving the antidote down their throats and then deal with Darius,” I say.

“Don't be impulsive now,” Derek teases.

“So how do we plan on getting the antidote down their throats?” I ask.

“That is the million dollar question,” Braeden sighs.

 

Weirdly enough, after lunch, Danny calls and invites Scott and I to come to the jungle with Jackson and him. I can't be for sure, but I am almost positive that the jungle is a gay club. Why we are going to a gay club on sunday when two of us are straight and three of us are in devoted relationships, I don't know. But Danny seems to really want to get out.

 

“Whats wrong with him?” I ask Jackson as I notice Danny’s eagerness to get in the club.

“Family from Hawaii is in town and driving him crazy,” Jackson says.

We get into the club and Danny already has men trying to grind up on him. Scott studies the place for a moment.

“Are we in a gay club?” he ask with confusion.

Jackson looks at him like he is the biggest idiot in the world and I just shake my head.

“McCall, you're the kid that I have thrown eraser at the back of his head for three years and even with your werewolf abilities, you still don't know it's me,” Jackson grumbles.

“That was you the whole time?!” Scott ask in astonishment.

 

We sit in a little couch lounge area where it is less dance-y (even though there isn’t alot, and more drinks and conversations).

“Well ain’t you a cutie pie,” Some guy comes up to Scott and plays with his hair. Scott immediately goes red and looks rather adorable and uncomfortable, “Oh, He’s shy too.”

Danny, Jackson, and I all smirk at one another. Jackson begins, “Isn't he? He has the prettiest lips too.”

Scott eyes grow big and he flushes red but continues not to speak, he looks as if he is about pass out. Danny smiles easily, “Nice and plump.”

“Awe, look at him. He’s blushing. He’s like a cute little puppy,” the man says as he places a hand on Scott’s arm, “maybe he can show just how pretty those lips are.”

Scott looks terrified and like he is frozen in place.

Jackson decides to come to his rescue seeing as he is the closest to Scott, “Sorry, This is mine,” Jackson says as he throws an arm around Scott and pulls the black haired boy into his side. Scott goes stiff at this.

“Awe. What a shame. See you around boys,” The flamboyant man says as he sends a wink in Scott’s direction. 

Scott immediately pushes Jackson laughing ass off himself and glares at us all, “You guys suck.”

“Apparently so do you,” I snort.

Eventually Jackson’s phone rings for the tenth time in the past hour and a half. By the look on his face, it is Blair… Again.

“Dude,” Scott shakes his head in disappointment.

“Hey, Mr.TrueAlpha, Shut it,” Jackson growls, “besides she’s hot. Super hot.”

“Believe me we can all tell by the way you look at her that you think she’s super hot,” Danny rolls his eyes.

“Scott isn't she hot?” Jackson ask. Scott half nods and half shrugs. Jackson snorts before looking backs at his best friend, “and what do you mean the way I look at her? I look at all hot girls the same.”

“Yes, yes you do. Except the ones you care about. Blair and other hot girls you give this playboy mischievous smirk. Lydia you looked at like she was priority most the time. And Cora you looked at like she was-” Danny say before I cut him off.

“the reason you were alive,” I smirk.

“I am done talking about Cora. Cora broke up with me. Besides Blair has to purposes, She is hot and she is the way I am getting out of the boarding school.” 

“How?” I ask with suspicion.

“Don't you worry about it.”

~Peter~

After talking to Emma last night and her worries for Isaac, I decide to meet him early in the morning at school while waiting with Malia and Kira because he is always early to school since living at the group home.

I began to worry when he didn't come in at his . I start to call his phone multiple times, only to get sent to voicemail. I stay in my car and decide to wait.

From:Malia  
‘only because I actually know what you’re doing and I can see you. you look like a creep.’  
To:Malia  
‘go back to making out with your girlfriend in the library.’  
From: Malia  
‘i will!’

I look up from my phone with a small smile playing at my lips when I see Isaac dropped off at school by a beautiful woman in a very nice car. He hurries out of it. I get out and walk towards him, then grab his arm. Obviously surprising him.

“God Peter!” Isaac yells.

“Where the hell have you been? And who the hell was that?” I ask, trying to not be angry. He worried us all.

Isaac roll his eyes at me and then we notice some of the watching eyes.

“Can we talk in private?” he ask. At this time Emma has walked up and heard what he just said.

“Yea. We will all talk in private together,” Emma say as she looks at her boyfriend. We end up walking to the hidden place where I parked without anyone seeing us.

“Who was she?” I ask again.

“My new foster mom, I’ve been placed,” Isaac says. It's clear that Emma also didn't know this by the looks of her widening green eyes.

“You didn't tell me,” Emma says in a voice barely audible.

“Yeah, Well… alot happened and I just couldn't explain it over phone,” Isaac say as he runs his hands through his curls.

“What happened Isaac?” Emma ask with clar worry.

He begins to tell us everything from Adrian's unfortunate death to his new foster mother. I could see it was tearing him apart that he couldn't send Kate to jail, but we need to be careful. Besides, weather the antidote works or not doesn't matter for Kate. I am going to kill her.

“I’m sorry Isaac,” Emma says while hugging her boyfriend. I want to be there with them, hold them, love with them. But I can't, not yet. They aren’t ready for that with everything going on right now. The one thing I can do for them right now though is try to protect them as much as I can.

“I need to go tell the office to call Sheila and make her tell them about my new guardian or whatever,” Isaac says as he pushes Emma away both physically and emotionally.

“Isaac-”

“I’ll see you around. Okay?” He says as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips to make her quiet then hurries away, leaving me with the girl.

“Don't beat yourself up about it,” I say.

“I want to beat Kate up. She killed his best friend. She’s making his life a living hell and all I have is a gun!” Emma half yells before I shush her.

“Hey, even with claws we can't do much besides plan,” I say as I grab her shoulders and make her look at me, “He’ll be okay eventually. You’ll be okay.”

She breathes in a moment before looking at me with beautiful green eyes that weren't bright like Lydia’s or electric like Derek's. Bht their own type of dark green.

“What about you?” She ask.

My breath hitches a little, “I’m Peter Hale, I came back to life. Of course I’ll be okay.”

It stays quiet when she cups my face and I should push her away, but I don’t. She kisses me gently. Not sloppily or lustful like before, but like she is testing it . I realize what I’m doing and push her away.

“You shouldn't have done that,” I say.

“We’re a triad, aren't we?” She ask. How did she figure it out? Am I that obvious.

“Head to class.”

“That didn't answer my question.”

“Head to class.”

~Cora~

Kira,Malia, Erica, Lydia, Allison, Elena and I all sat around one table. Lydia was helping Malia with math. While Allison was throwing grapes into Erica’s mouth. Elena was with Maddison at the other table. Kira was drawing in her sketchbook when Emma came to sit with us.

“There is some guy that has been staring at you since before I even walked in, I think,” Emma says.

It's the same guy that has been looking at us since we walked in. He’s older, Pretty sure a senior who was held back or really mature looking. But Emma makes it sound like he is only looking at me. Which is weird because I’m not Lydia or Erica. Or dressed relatively nice at all. Just plain old boring Cora who doesn't even need a flat iron to get straight hair.

“No, he’s probably looking at Allison or something seeing as she is sitting next to me,” I shrug off. Allison stops throwing grapes into Erica’s mouth long enough to glance at the older boy.

“No, when you looked at him he smiled. He’s watching you,” Allison says. I roll my eyes. Really not interested.

“His eyes are directly on you,” Erica says.

“I wish I cared more,” I sigh, completely unimpressed.

“He is kinda cute,” Allison smiles. I glance over at the guy and he kind of looks familiar like maybe I have him in some classes but I don't know his name or something. I suppose he is cute. Not like Jackson’s athlete cute, but more like the hipster-ish cute with dark black hair and a piercing on his ear along with a band tee.

“If you're into that kind of thing,” Lydia says with her face scrunched up. Lydia is a princess, so her boyfriend must be prince charming material. The boy and I continue to look at each other. His eyes are blue like Jackson’s and it almost pains me so bad that I look away.

“He’s walking over!” Allison squeals happily while Erica rolls her eyes. She doesn't want me to date anyone else. Her whole plan of redoing me for a night was to make Jackson take his head out of his ass.

The guy approaches our table with a cocky attitude. I don't look up, mainly because I don't care.

“It’s Cora, right?” he ask. Erica is sending glares, Allison, Emma, and Kira are smiling slightly, while Malia and Lydia have a look of judgement.

“Yeah. And you are?” I ask.

He looks confused at first, but then smiles, “You don't recognize me.”

I look at the other girls. Malia has clearly lost interest, Lydia is now observing the guy, Emma and Kira are as confused as I am, Allison eyes widen as if she knows something, and Erica went from glaring to holding back a laugh. I raises my eyebrows in response.

He frowns but then smirks, “I guess the club was dark and you really didn’t get the chance to ever look at me when you were all over me and on my face practically.”

My eyes widen and my mouth makes a small ‘o'. Erica snorts slightly and I send a glare her way.

“Uhm, what did you say your name was again?” I ask as my cheeks flush red. I’m not that type a girl, no that there is anything wrong with that type of girl, but I’m just not.

“I didn't. But I’m Adam,” He smirks, “You dated Jackson Whittemore, right?”

“Why does that matter?” I ask flatly.

“Nothing, just after the whole psycho-Matt attempted to kill before he killed himself, then Lydia broke up with him. He remained captain of lacrosse and still no girls went for him and he got an interesting group of friends as do you. But back to the point, you came and your whole thing then a month later your daring him. Why break up after so long?”

“Is this an interrogation or what?” Erica snaps.

“Maybe,” He smiles at Erica before looking at me, “Maybe I just want to get to know a little about a girl if I’m about to ask her on a date.”

“Uh, Adam, that is super sweet and all, but that girl at the club wasn't me. She was a distraction, but I’m really not into the dating scene,” I say as I try to be polite. If it weren't for the club, I would probably tell him to just leave me alone, but my actions probably put an idea in his head.

He leans down on the table slightly and smirks, one that reminds me entirely too much of the one Aiden gave me the night in the hotel when I moaned in pleasure. A smirk that reminds me of the one that Jackson gave me when I finally agreed to going on a date with him.

“Then it’s not a date. Just two friends going out. We can be friends, can't we?” He ask as he put a hand on my knee. I feel a group of eyes on me and turn over to see Jackson staring as he walks by with Danny at his side.

“I said I’m not interested,” I say as I push his hand off me.

He looks at me but then sees Jackson, “Just because you dated the homecoming king doesn't mean you're a princess, bitch.”

“And just because she drank a little too much and danced with you doesn't mean she wants to sleep with you,” Malia almost growls, which I’m sure she would have if Kira didn't hold her hand.

“Screw you freaks. You should all be thrown in an asylum or something. Oh wait, Yukimura and you were,” Adam snaps.

I am about to give a full on Hale glare and threat when Lydia cuts in, “Actually… there is a fine line between insane and intact with yourself. Crazy as it sounds. But back to the point, I suggest that if your hipster self wants to refer to anyone as princess, it wouldn't be Cora. Now, just talking to you is killing my brain cells and I would rather not waste them on the likes of you. You served your purpose and had the privilege of dancing with Cora, but she politely rejected you. Now scurry off before you embarrass yourself even more.”

He seems at a lost for words. Even pregnant and unpopular, Lydia is clearly still the queen bee.

“Your table is that way. But if your ego is hurt too much then I believe the door is the other way. Your choice,” Erica says with a threatening look. He sneers something under his breathe ,that I don't bother to strain and hear, before storming off like a child.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I smile at Lydia.

“I have raging hormone and I saw a chance to use him as an outlet. Besides, If I didn't, then somehow Derek would find out. Murdering some asshole really wouldn’t help our case right now,” Lydia shrugs. 

“He treats me like I’m twelve,” I groan.

“I think it is adorable. You may be a total badass that needs no man, but you're still his baby sister,” Kira practically coes. God, it makes me want to throw up.

I suddenly remember that Jackson was here and turn to see if he was still there, He’s gone.

“He left a few seconds after you saw him,” Allison frowns.

“That means it hurt him to see you. He still cares,” Erica points out. I should be happy. He has shown off his blonde like she is a shiney new toy, besides I broke up with him. Still, I don't want him hurt.

I shrug in response.

~Derek~

“Derek, Jordan! I am bored!” Braeden groans. Again.

“Entertain yourself. Count sheep or something,” I say. I really don't want to be out. I want to be at the school with Peter watching over my pack and my sister and my mate, but Braeden says with Darius out of school then I deserve some off time.

“If I wanted to do that then I would be in my room watching TV and pigging out. I want to actually do something fun,” She says as she begins hanging onto Jordan.

“You are like a ten year old,” He groans. I don't know for sure if I like Jordan, but I guess he is better than any other guy she has seen since Brad died. He would jump in front of a bullet for her, that much is obvious. So I guess my opinion on him personally doesn’t count.

“What about the lake? You remember the lake? We can go swimming,” Braeden ask.

“Of course I remember the lake. I’m stressed not stupid,” I say.

“Well you know what they say get rid of stress. Lake water and swimming,” She says.

“Really?” Jordan ask with curiosity.

“I’m sure there is something about it somewhere,” Braeden shrugs before looking at me and pouting, “Please Der Bear. I will be your bestest friend.”

“No.”

“Fine. Derek, I’m your only friend. Now let's go,” She demands and I finally give in. 

We drive to the cliff that Braeden once jumped from. She immediately jumps out and smells the fresh water of the lake that lingers in the air. She begins taking off her pants and revealing her black boy short underwear to us along with a bunch of weapons before she gets started on her jacket and top.

“Braeden!” I snap.

“Relax,” She smirks, “My tank top stays on this time.”

“How do you plan on getting down to the lake? We're on a cliff,” Jordan ask as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

She smirks at us, “race you to the edge.”

She runs fast and Jordan is surprised, so I let him. I sense the panic that takes over as he runs to catch up with her.

“Braeden!” he yells, but it is too late and she has already jumped.

“You just let her do that?” Jordan turns to yell at me before looking back at the water. I shrug and walk up to him, just in time to see Braeden’s smiling face pop up from under the water about fifty feet down from the cliff.

“I forgot it was almost fucking winter!” She screams and laughs.

“You wanted the lake!” I laugh.

“One of your warm werewolf asses better come down here and swim me to shore,” She threatens. Even with her teeth chattering she is still scary in a way.

“You’r girlfriend,” I smirk.

“Damnit!” he groans before he begins taking off his clothes to jump in and get her.

 

After getting a freezing Braeden warmed up, I decide to go grocery shopping. I need a bunch of food for my pack. Like Stiles favorites and Lydia’s cravings.

So far I have three bags of Reese’s, blueberries, pizza rolls, five frozen pizzas, and sour patch kids. I’m looking for Curly fries when a man walking with a cart and in a suit comes up to me.

“Are you Derek Hale?” the man asks.

“Who’s asking?” I say as I size the man up. He is Chris’s age I would guess.

“Rafael McCall. You're friends with my son,” he says as he sticks his hands out for me to shake. I glare at him and return searching for my Boyfriend’s favorite food.

“I suppose my son has told you. Don't worry I am not here to interrogate you. I just saw you and thought I would say hi,” the agent says.

“Well, you said it,” I glare.

He doesn't seem to get the warning and stay near me, taking a look at my cart, “That is a lot of food.”

“I have alot of friends,” I snap.

“You seem tense.”

“Is that the impression I’m giving off. My mistake, it is meant to be seen as hostile and give of the ‘leave-me-alone' vibe.”

“I heard you liked to be alone unless it was your group of …...troubled teenagers,” He says with judgment clear in his voice. I know what he is implying, and I don't like it.

“What are you trying to imply here?” I ask with a dangerous edge.

“I think you know exactly what I am implying. If you think I am going to let you take advantage of those kids and then commit crimes or have them commit then and cover for you, you are sadly mistaken,” the man threatens.

“I’m not doing anything. Look Scott and I became friends. The rest of them came later and Cora, my baby sister who lives with me, is friends with them. They're like a bunch of little brothers and obnoxious sisters.”

“And the crimes that you all seems to find yourself near? All just coincidence?” Rafael asks.

“If you want to question me, fine. Do it. Bring me in, but do not ambush me at the grocery store and make sick accusations,” I snap before turning away and taking my cart with me.

I immediately call Stiles, only to be rejected with a txt short after, telling me he is in class. It is ridiculous how much I want to shift and claw that guys face off. I’m use to stupid people making stupid accusations, I truly can't blame them, but it was just something about him. I want to talk to Stiles, but that isn't happening right now. I would call Scott, but it doesn't feel right. The asshole is still Scott’s dad. I decide to click randomly on any recent contact before lifting it to my ear.

“Hello,” Lydia’s pristine voice comes through the speaker. The sound of my pack instantly calming me.

“Thank god,” I whisper to myself, almost forgetting she can hear me through the phone.

“Derek,” She says with alert, “Are you okay?”

“Yea, just agent McCall made me angry. I needed to hear my pack.”

“He came and questioned you?”

“Not exactly. Saw me in the grocery store and made some accusations about me. I can't blame him, with everything I’m involved in and then running with a group of teens even though I’m far too old for you guys.”

“You're not that old at all. Besides, you saved us all, you and Scott.”

“I guess. Anyways, what class are you in?”

“AP Biology. But I’ve been dismissed because I already did the test last week.”

“Of course you did.”

“You sure that you're okay?” She ask.

“Yea, just needed to hear someone from the pack. You should go back to doing… whatever pregnant teenage genius banshees do.”

“We take care of a child, get the fields medal, buy prom dresses, and possibly find dead bodies, all while planning the next big pack function.”

“I didn’t believe in perfection until I met you,” I tease her.

She laughs, “Shut up and continue shopping. Please grab Aiden some chunky chip ahoy cookies and pick me up a lot of pickles and vanilla wafers, they help make me less nauseous.”

“As you wish my queen,” I smirk to myself.

“Bye alpha,” She teases.

“Bye Lydia,” I say.

~Scott~

Emma told me about Isaac and his situation, I want to question him and figure out more, but both Emma and Peter suggested against it. I told the pack and said the same thing. Don't ask questions, just accept it and later on after he gets everything together, we will form a plan. This changes everything. They killed an innocent human that knew nothing other than being Isaac’s friend. I mean, I know Kate has no regard for anything considered collateral damage, but the collateral damage was always used for a purpose- at least to her. Even now as a wolf, she still considers herself a hunter that isn't trying to kill the supernatural but control it for her own use. So why kill a girl that knew nothing?

“I say we rip it off like a band-aid. Just go in and ask the questions and then we can kill her,” Stiles says as some of the pack sit down for lunch while the others are in line.

“That would be mean Stiles!” Allison groans at her brother. He mimics her in a high pitched voice.

“Besides, we don't kill unless we have to. You know the plan, Kate will be put in jail as soon as we shove the cure down her throat.”

“We’re killing Darius,” Stiles points out. Just his name makes me angry. Kate and him are equal in their own evilness, but Darius angers me more for some reason. Maybe it's because he is hunting my pack. Or kidnapped my friends and did horrible things. Or wants Derek dead. Or maybe it’s what he did to Allison specifically. I think it is all of it probably.

“Darius is a different story,” I sigh.

“As long as he is gone somehow, I’m good,” Stiles says. Allison looks down at that, clearly not a fan of talking about this. Stiles isn't either, but he likes to share his opinion more than he doesn't.

I decide to switch the subject for her sake, “Hey, I broke my helmet to my bike. Can I have a rode to Deatons?”

“One, how the hell do you break a helmet? And two, you broke your helmet not your bike. Why can't you just ride it?” Stiles ask.

I roll my eyes, “Because true alpha or not, Mom is the one in charge and she said no riding a bike without a helmet. Aiden has one that he will drop off though.”

“Awe, mommy worries about her little boy?” Stiles mocks.

“Hey Stiles, Wasn't it just the other day that John cut your steak for you?” Allison smirks as she comes to my defense.

“Hey! That was within the borders of the home! Meaning, it does not go outside the borders of the home!” Stiles snaps.

“Whoops,” Allison says with a false innocent tone.

“It’s like watching a sitcom,” Aiden groans.

“Younger siblings, am I right man?” Stiles groans.

Aiden grins before looking at his brother who was making his way to the table, “So right.”

“What is he right about?” Lydia ask as she slides in, some others following.

“About how much younger siblings stink,” Stiles grins. Ethan, Hayden, Cora, Allison, Boyd, and even Isaac all immediately launch into a rant about how they are better than their older sibling.

“All she wears is Khakis!” Hayden says. Lydia's eyes widen in horror.

“I have literally seen Derek just sit and brood for twenty four hours before!” Cora shouts.

“My sister had her first period in front of her crush!” Boyd says.

“Aiden, you realize how many time I have had to make sure you didn't get in trouble!” Ethan yells.

“I have seen Cam ride his bike into a tree. He had time to move, he saw the tree, he just didn't put two and two together!” Isaac protest.

“I can still beat you up Stiles!” Allison declares.

I’m practically almost falling off my chair along with the others, Laughing at the younger siblings arguments. Boyd surprisingly, still continues his rant.

“Babe, I trust you,” Erica laughs.

“Why are you laughing then?” he pouts. Yes, big muscular Boyd is pouting.

“Because you are so adorable when you pout,” Erica smiles.

“I am not pouting and I am not adorable,” Boyd snorts.

“Uh, yes you were,” Lydia says with a raised eyebrow.

“And it was so cute,” Jackson mocks.

“The cutest,” I nod.

“Shut up,” Boyd says as he shakes his head.

“Look he’s blushing now!” Erica smiles. We all smile and I even see Isaac’s lip twitch slightly.

“So about that ride?” I ask Stiles again.

“If you're a good boy then I suppose I can give you a ride,” Stiles answers.

“How generous of you,” I roll my eyes.

“I do what I can,” He shrugs with a coy smile.

“Oh Isaac,” Allison says as she turns her attention to the blonde omega, “I've been thinking, you should train with Stiles and I.”

“Why?” Isaac ask with a fair amount of suspicion.

Before Allison can respond, Stiles cuts in, “Because we are omegas like it or not. We need to have proper fighting skills if we don't want to get our asses handed to us. When was the last time your ass wasn't handed to you?”

Isaac is about to come back with a smartass reply - you can see it in his eyes- when Emma cuts in, “That's a great idea.”

“It is?” Both Stiles and Isaac say as they look at her like she said they should go swim in mountain ash.

“Yea. You can spend the night with Stiles later on too,” She says.

“Ew, no,” Stiles acts as if he is disgusted. I bite back my lip so I don't chuckle at how over-dramatic the two are.

Isaac rolls his eyes at Stiles before speaking, “Why would I want to spend the night?”

“Because my room is right across the hall, and,” She looks at Stiles now, “Who is the one who helps Derek sneak in through the wolfsbane barrier all the time? That can change you know.”

Isaac and Stiles share a look, and are clearly not thinking of the fact they will have to spend the day together, but rather the idea of being with their significant others intimately.

“Looks like we are having a sleepover sometime soon Lahey.”

 

I meet up with Stiles at the end of school, outside in the parking lot next to his Jeep. Allison is there too, Lydia and her almost ready to leave.

“Hey babe,” I smile as I walk up to the trio. Allison smiles as she throws her arms around me and kisses me. I can hear Stiles gagging out of my ear.

“Ugh, come on Alli! Let's go,” Lydia groans as she pulls my mate off me.

“Bye babe,” Allison waves as the pregnant redhead drags her away. I wave fondly, with that stupid lovestruck grin as she turns and I watch her butt.

“Dude! Seriously?!” Stiles groans.

“What?” I ask as I turn to him.

He rolls his eyes, “Get in the car.”

I smile and throw my bag into the passenger seat of his jeep before climbing in afterward. Stiles smiles lovingly as he runs his hands over his steering wheel.

“Should I leave you two alone?” I tease, seeing his new love and obsession for the old light blue jeep.

“I’m telling you man, I don't know if I ever truly knew love till this jeep,” He says lovingly.

“Don't let Derek hear you say that,” I tease.

“I would never,” Stiles smirks.

“So how are things with you and Derek? I never got the chance to ask,” I say.

“Good,” Stiles smiles.

“That's good.”

He gots this look, “It is going really good.”

Okay, ew, barf. “That's good.”

“Like really, really good.”

“I get the picture,” I say as I scrunch my face up.

“Don't be such a prude!” Stiles laughs.

 

Deaton hasn't talked about the supernatural all night, which as an alpha, I should ask and plan stuff for my pack, but as a teenager, I just want to do my job.

After we got a little bunny’s arm in a cast, I am the one to give Thumper back to his seven-year-old owner, while Deaton talks to the mother.

“Thumper!” She squeals as I give her the bunny, in which she holds him the correct way. It’s funny how even a bunny know to relax with it’s owner, even if it’s owner hasn't reached double digits yet.

“You need help putting him in his cage?” I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

“Yes please!” 

So I help her but the bunny into the small crate, which surprisingly was decorated in Stickers and had bunny treats waiting for it on the inside.

“Molly, it’s time to go,” Her mother calls after she pays.

“Thank you Dr. Deaton, Thank you Doctor Scott,” She beams. I’m caught off guard for a moment. Dr. Scott. I like it.

“Not a doctor yet,” I smile at her. She smiles at me as her mother, her, and thumper all walk out the door.

“I have no more appointments today,” Deaton says.

“What about the X-ray for the dog that ate the lego? Don’t we need to see if it has moved at all or if he needs surgery?” I ask. I didn't plan on going home early, I don't even have a ride home this early.

“They called this morning. Apparently the lego has came out just fine,” He chuckles. I can't help but grin, “I saw that Stiles dropped you off. Is someone picking you up or do you need a ride home?”

I’m about to say yes when. i realize he might want to talk about the supernatural, and I don't want that right now. I don't to break the peace by talking about it yet.

“My mom will be here in fifteen minutes, I can stay here till then and lock up,” I volunteer.

“Are you sure? I don’t want your mother to do something If she doesn't have to,” Deaton says.

“She has to pass here anyways,” I say with an easy smile. Deaton looks at me questionably.

“Okay, well lock up. And be careful,” He says. I smile and nod as I watch him exit.

Fifteen minutes pass before I lockup the vets and leave, deciding on walking home. Admittedly, not the best idea, but I’m an alpha, right? What's the worst that can happen?

The worst that can happen is my father seeing me on the side of the road.

“Hey, you uh need a ride?” He ask as he slows his car down so it is at the same speed right next to me.

“A ride? Yes. From you? When hell freezes over,” I say with a harsh tone that I don't use often.

“Come on Scott, That's a long walk home. Where were you at this far anyways?” He ask.

“My job,” I snap. He seems confused.

“Yeah, I work at the vets. What? Didn't say anything in your fancy profile on me and all my friends?” I snort. I’m sort of proud of myself. It was like what Stiles would say.

My dad looks taken aback, “Look, Scott just please, get in the car.”

“Get on a plane.”

~Allison~

“God, this place is wonderful, ugh, I want one,” Erica pouts on the floor of Lydia’s apartment. I was girls night even on a school night.

“Please, you're going to probably end up living at Derek’s,” Lydia smirks.

“I just love being close to the pack,” Erica smile as she sticks out her tongue, you can see it is difficult for to even do that with the facial mask on. We’re all wearing them- even Cora and Malia who put up quite the argument. I personally love it when Lydia treats me like a doll.

“I can't feel my face,” Malia murmurs. I don't giggle but bite my lip slightly.

“Ten more minutes drama queen, shut up and pick a nail color,” Kira says.

“Dibs on the light pink,” Lydia smirks.which ouch

“Red, like the dark red,” I smirk.again, ouch

“Fight me for it,” Erica says as she keeps her face stiff. How?

“This will be a showdown,” Lydia mutters. Elena awkwardly fidget next to her as she looks for her own nail color. It's clear she still isn’t use to us and if things were normal, she probably would be her with us.

“So, Lydia, How has Aiden been doing with the whole father role thing?” Malia ask bluntly, not meaning to be as rude as she sounded. Kira elbows her slightly.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Surprisingly he has been a godsend. And the sex has gotten even better!”

“Really?” Erica ask, with interest suddenly in her eyes.

“Extremely,” She practically moans.

“Believe me, I can hear it,” Elena frowns. We all attempt not to laugh.

“So, Erica, how is the engaged life?” Emma ask.

Erica rolls her eyes, “Both of our parents approve as long as we go to college first. But seriously, school is annoying sometimes. Their all like, I bet she's pregnant or maybe one of them is dying or something equally as dumb.”

“Highschool, I’m over it already,” Hayden groans.

“Same!” both Malia and I say.

“Back to sex,” Erica says, “Emma, how is Isaac? I mean what's it like with an omega?”

“Ask Scott or Derek because I wouldn't know,” Emma says awkwardly.

“You guys haven't had sex yet?” Kira ask in astonishment.

Emma rolls her eyes, “I mean we came close once but Stiles ruined it. Besides, It was right in the beginning of his heat and it would have been way too dangerous. And now, it’s just been difficult to do anything with everything going on and…” Emma trails off.

“And Peter? Don't think we haven't noticed your three’s weird sexual tension,” Lydia says. Malia and Cora both shift uncomfortably.

“It's complicated,” Emma frowns.

“Look, not that I Don't want you two or three or whatever together but can we not talk about any ,uh, intimate times you may have with Peter,” Malia says awkwardly.

“I agree with Malia,” Cora says.

“Fine,” Lydia answers, “Let's talk about Jackson.”

Cora looks back at Emma, “What were you saying about my uncle again?”

“No you Don't! We are talking about this!” Erica yells.

“What's there to talk about? His mom hates me, I broke up with him and then he got a new girlfriend. A british girlfriend,” Cora says.

“Yea, but the club?” I ask.

“The club wasn't meant to hurt him or make him jealous,” She says, “I just wanted to forget for a minute.”

“But it did make him jealous! Don't you see that you two are still in love?” Erica says.

“Doesn't matter,” Cora says as her tone changes and you can tell that she is shutting us out.

“Okay, Allison… What is going on with Scott and his dad?” Lydia ask.

“Nothing, at least on Scott's part. He wants to reconnect with Scott and apologize but he can't switch from trying to pin murder on him and all of his friends when he is working and then when he is off duty be try to reconnect. I get why Scott doesn't want anything to do with him,” I explain.

“What do you think?” Kira ask.

“I think his dad is an asshole, be he's still his dad,” I sigh.

“When we dated, he always closed up whenever I even mentioned his dad,” Kira says.

“Scott's dad left the same time mine did in elementary school. We were in a dumb counseling thing for kids that parents divorced. His dad left because he was an angry drunk, my dad left because he had some twenty something mistress.”

“Angry drunk like Isaac’s dad or..?” I ask.

“No, not that. Just angry but not volatile. Actually I think that his mom kicked him out because she was worried that he would become volatile. But he could have stayed and not just up and left to San Francisco then come back later for something like this,” Lydia explains.

“I don't know what to do. On one hand I think he should get on a plane and never bother Scott again. On the other hand I think it would help Scott somehow. I mean you can feel the anger radiating off him and that's not Scott. Scott is loving and happy,” I frown. Well, kinda, my face feels like it is cemented in concrete at the moment.

“Sweetie, he’s your someone, your guy, your alpha, your mate. Of course you want him happy, it is an instinct, but don't push it. Just love him,” Lydia- sort of- smiles.

“Well my someone's father is making my someone miserable. I want to shoot him with an arrow,” I say.

“I say do it,” Malia shrugs.

“Babe! What have I told you?” Kira shouts.

Malia deflates slightly, “That we can't just kill someone because we don't like them.”

“Look she's learning!” Cora teases, causing her cousin to give her a growl- which cant be comfortable. 

“Down girl,” Cora says.

“Stop antagonizing her Cora! Malia put those teeth away. Hayden, Don't start painting your nails until I have towels laid out over the carpet!” Lydia yells. I have to suppress the giggle.

“What are you their mother?!” Erica teases.

“Don't tease her,” I somewhat grin, “She’s a mom now. It’s instinct.”

I’m sure Lydia’s face would be redder than her hair if it weren't for the green facial covering it.

“You two, shut up before I decide not to feed you,” Lydia snaps causing all of of to laugh, no matter how painful.

~Jackson~

Laying in bed naked next to a beautiful girl has to be one of the best things in the world. It’d be better if it was Cora - no! Don't think of her until your plan fully works, then you can see what will happen between you two.

“You're so vood at this, makes me wonder how yyou became so good at this,” Blair says with a teasing seductive grin.

“Maybe I had some motivation,” I smirk as my eyes travel her glorious body.

“I would hope,” She grins as she leans over the bed and finds my shirt in the floor before tugging it over her tiny frame 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she says, “no one is home still, right?”

“You're free to walk around as you please,” I respond.

“I’ll be back,” she says as she gets up.

“I’ll be waiting,” I call out.

So far my plan is working out, I wait and act like I’m leaving. Blair is way more into it than I am, so then about two days before I’m set to go with her to london, I do a 360 and dump her- over txt.   
She and her parents will hate me and I will automatically lose any acceptance to the academy. It may be douchey, but it is the lesser of the two evils. I can't leave my friends, my pack. I can't leave my alpha, I'd practically be an omega then and wolves are very territorial. Besides there is someone here that I’m going to have to meet at the altar one day even if she doesn't realize it yet. And I can't do that in London.

I think I have thought about more than she has. Are guys suppose to think this much about their wedding day? I never thought about it with Lydia, and believe me, she loved to talk about the latest fashion of wedding dresses. Frankly, I don't think Cora would care that much about her dress, it would probably be a used ivory dress from an auction or consignment shop. She’d still make it beautiful.

I look at the few boxes my mom brought here so I can pack up my valuable and sentimental stuff. I should start packing now for show, to make them think that I am reluctantly agreeing to their little plan. 

A whole minute and a half later and Blair comes back and notices me staring at the boxes, “Want to begin packing?”

“It’s for my important stuff. Pictures and all that stuff. Lacrosse trophies, and some things probably in my drawers,” I say.

“I can look in the drawers and you can pick photos or something,” She says.

“Sounds good,” I mutter as I get up to put on my boxers.

Going through pictures is exhausting. Kira and Lydia are way too fond of taking pictures and giving them to me. Most are of Cora and I, then Danny and I, some of Lydia and I freshmen and the beginning of sophomore year. Nothing too weird is in the drawers just some notes from Danny and I rating guys (for him) and girls (for me) on hotness, some trophies and award, the stuff animal Cora won me on one of our first dates, and then some stuff about my birth parents.

“what's this?” Blair's thick accent calls to me. i turn over and see her holding a jewelry box, within it is a leather chain necklace with a triskele pendant hanging off of it. Lydia helped me make it online months ago for Cora, it was suppose to be this christmas but I forgot about it over time.

“Just a stupid necklace,” I say, trying not to act like it phased me.

She catches it though, “It’s kind of manly. Not very….erm…. Pretty.”

“It was suppose to be for Cora. Something stupid. Oh well,” I say, forcing myself not to correct the blonde.

“You know on second thought, it is kind of totally hipster and gives off this exotic vibe. Think I can have it?”

“No!” I shout before seeing her taken aback expression, “I mean the symbol is important to her. Her family goes back like centuries. And that was the Hale symbol or something and since her family died, I still think I should give it to her. Maybe as a remember me gift. We are still friends after all.”

“Right,” She says, but I hear the skip in her heartbeat, not to mention the clear smell of her annoyance.

“What?” I ask.

“She’s your ex girlfriend,” The blonde sasses.

“And my friend. I’m still going to keep in touch with her. Even in London,” I say.

“You guys didn’t look at eachother like that in the club,” She says.

“Then how did we look at eachother?” I ask with annoyance clear in my voice.

“Like you were in love with her or something,” She snaps, “and your my boyfriend FYI. You shouldn't be looking at her like that at all.”

She feels threatened and Jealous, not scared. Not like how someone that truly care about the other person should feel. Her tone sprt of reminds me of Lydia and I towards the end, when there was no more love, just an audience to please and a reputation to fill.

Before letting my anger get the better than me and throw off my whole plan where we break up now and then my parents still have time to move me to another school or talk her parents into still accepting me.

“I’m sorry. Just brought up some memories. She's just a friend now, I promise,” I lie.

“Fine, I beileve you,” she sighs, but still sounds unconvinced.

“Hey,” I say, “No more talk of Cora. Lets go out and get late night Ice cream.”

She perks up at this, “Okay, let me get ready”

“Just throw on a pair of sweats and throw your hair back,” I shrug.

“Are you crazy? No,” She says as she acts like I’m the idiot, “I need to get ready.”

“I’ll get dressed and wait outside then,” I sigh before getting up to put on clothes.

 

I wait outside for a girl that needs to put on a facebof makeup, fashionable clothing, and straighten her hair all before we go out for ice cream. Cora wouldn't even put on lipgloss for the steak house. 

I smell something across the street though, Isaac’s old place. Along woth fourbheartbeats, an alpha, and three betas. It’s the new Ross pack, but I smell Cora, it’s faint but there.

Cora, my wolf screams. I don’t realize what I’m doing before hurrying off across the road to the abandoned home, not caring about my girlfriend in my house.

Cora could be hurt. Cora is there. And those assholes are there. James is there with my mate.

I easily break the handle before walking in. It’s darknand the scents are confusing me. Some are strong, while others are weak. No doubt, something Darius is doing to screw with me.

“Cora! I’m here! Don't worry!” I yell as I begin ti search the dark home. Nothing, no distinct scent to place. Just lingering wisp of it. Small giggles I hear, but can't place.

“Where is she?!” I scream. The giggles are there. A slight whisper of location as I stand here in the kitchen.

“Look in the basement,” It says.

It’s a trick. A teasing notion, I should call my alpha. But there is no time. Not if they have her. I force myself to turn and go down.

It’s dark and scarey. Completely unweloming. Shelves, a dryer, a washer, and that god awful fridge we heard about is all I see. The scent of the wolves is gone, Cora’s scent os gone. I seem alone, but I’m not, they are creeping in the shadows and I was an idoit. Cora’s not here, but I was stupid enough to beileve she’d somehow get put into a situation like this.

“Seriously? A jacket from school, and her scemt sends you running,” A female’s voice says as I’m attacked from behind and tackeled to the ground.

Cora’s tropical scent vanishes as the Ross Pack’s makes themseleves known.

I strugvke under the Male’s hold before a female- Danielle, I beileve- joins in. I’m forced on my knees while my arms are restricted and head is tikted up forced to look at Darius and Kate.

“I can't blame him. Little Hale can be quite sexy when you see her in action,” James says as he laughs in my ear.

“Do anything and I will make you eat your own balls!” I growl as I wolf out and struggle slightly before claws dig deeply into my bicep, shuddering slightly.

“Oh the rich arrogant jock,” Darius says with a smug grin.

“What a treat,” Kate smirks as they take a step closer. Her gun is in her hands. Idiots, their wolves fighting like hunters. It’ll get them killed one day.

“Whatever. I do what Erica did. I’ll fight it. You can't control me. I have a pack, I have an alpha, two actually.”

“Oh, I don't know. I think you can be convinced. Heard that you fall under pressure a lot. The name Matt and Gerard ring a bell?” Darius mocks. I growl, fangs bared and ready to howl when a hand meets my throat a claws dig in.

“Not today sweets,” Kate taunts.

“Oh Jackson, I’m not going to mark you today,” Darius says.

“We just have some aggression to release by beating you into a bloody pulp,” Danielle smirks.

That is the last thing I see before Darius launches at me with his teeth bared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate Sheila, we cant be friends.
> 
> P.S: how much I honsetly sugar coat the system is ridiculous.
> 
> What do you think of Gabriella? 
> 
> Emma and Stiles and Peter are sort of getting somewhere.
> 
> Braeden and Derek's friendship is amazing. 
> 
> Stiles and Scott are adoreable. Who thinks I should do more of them?
> 
> There is going to be a whole part dedicated to Stiles and Isaac and it will be glorious.
> 
> Petition for me to have more girl parties? i think yes.
> 
> Jackson is being a douche, but in his mind he is looking out for himself. Its sort of a twist on canon Jackson from season 1. 
> 
> I think it is adoreable how much I make him in love with Cora.
> 
>  
> 
> Question time:
> 
> What do you expect from Gabriella?
> 
> Why does the Ross pack just want to beat Jackson?
> 
> Should Scott give his dad a chance?


	27. Humans Pt.1

~Derek~

Waking up next to my boyfriend is always amazing. His heartbeat perfectly at ease. It's one of the few nights John will let him come over, considering he knows. I listen to everyone's heart beat, which isn't much with exams coming around and Agent McCall investigating us. Liam is alone i. His room because Hayden’s sister is worried about her and the whole investigation. Cora is actually asleep, I know she stays up late a lot. She hates sleep, I’m thinking of letting her stay home but she would bitch about how I babied her. Both Erica and Boyd aren't here, they usually aren't on the weekdays since Erica woke up from her coma, her parents want to keep a close eye on her . Boyd is at his house because, well I don't know. Melissa has kept Scot at home because he still needs to care about his grades. Argent Wants to keep Allison as much away from McCall’s radar as he can. So she is sleeping at Lydia's house. Danny is at home because his family is visiting. Aiden is with Lydia. Kira and Malia are “studying” at Kira’s house. It just seems so empty.

Only Stiles, Cora, Ethan, Liam, Peter, and I are the only ones here.

“Hey babe, time to wake up,” I say as I shake Stiles gently.

“Umnph, m’don’t wanna,” He mumbles- it’s sort of cute.

“You have to,” I say. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me like I’m the devil himself.

“This is why I’m in love with Braeden and Roscoe,” Stiles mocks.

“Shut up and get ready,” I grin before getting up to wake up Cora who probably forgot to set an alarm today.

“Derek,” Stiles says. I stop at the door and look back, “ Stop hovering. She’s a big girl.”

“What makes you think I’m going to her room. I could be going to wake up Ethan or Liam!” I protest. He gives me a ‘Don't-try-to-lie’ look.

“Derek, she is seventeen,” Stiles reminds me.

“She’s my baby sister,” I protest.

“She’s a Hale. She can handle herself,” Stiles warns. I ignore him and make my way down the hall to what use to be Cora and Jackson’s room.

I knock on the door but there is no response. Her breathing is still evened out and her heart beats steady. I slowly push open the door and see the messy room - much like Stiles’ room. I make my way as gently and quiet as possible.

She looks like mom, a younger version, but still. Sometime it hurts to look at her like it sort of does to hurt and look at Hayden, remembering when she was that age and I was her annoying younger brother. Cora hasn't cried since her and Jackson broke up, if anything she has been slightly more agitated with me. Stiles says it is because I’m hovering.

“Cora, wake up,” I say as I shake her slightly.

“Derek?” She says as her eyes flicker open slightly. 

“Yea. You forgot to set your alarm… Again,” I chuckle.

She frowns slightly before stretching, “Sorry. He, uh, use to do that.”

“It’s okay,” I mutter.

“Stop that,” She snaps at me.

It catches me off guard, though I really shouldn't be that surprised. She is a Hale, afterall.

“What?” I ask.

“Stop with the whole letting me get away with things. Yell at me, Dad and Mom kicked Laura’s ass everytime she slept in.

“It’s different,” I shake my head.

“Fine, but stop. It's annoying.”

“You're my little sister Cora.”

“I wasn’t around for a good amount of time. So stop acting like I am a fragile little girl, because I’m not. I’m not the little preteen from before the fire.”

“You're still not a grown-up. You've been through alot but you're still a child, hell, I’m still a kid. So stop trying to act like this bitter old woman. You're allowed to be hurt, you're allowed to cry more than once a full moon, you're allowed to care about stupid teenage stuff!”

“There isn’t time. I don't have time to cry over Jackson when I’m trying to protect him. I don't have time to move on and date guy that I’m not interested in. I don't have time to worry about my GPA or care about prom or whatever else,” She practically screams. Everyone is now definitely up. 

“I’m sorry,” I mutter.

“Please just leave and let me get ready,” she ask. I nod as I get up and walk out.

Ethan walks out of his room, very tired and very shirtless.

“Siblings suck,” he shrugs.

Breakfast is simple to make today. Liam wants a blueberry muffin, Cora makes herself a sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich along with ethan. I have a protein shake and toast. Stiles eats a yogurt and toast

“I’ll take Cora and Liam, Ethan can ride his bike,” Peter says.

“What? Not gonna offer me a ride?” Stiles ask as he fakes offense.

“Like we could take you from roscoe,” Liam snorts.

“Shut up runt,” Stiles laughs. Cora’s lips twitch a little.

I laugh and tease him a little when my phone rings. It’s from Melissa McCall. Random calls from a nurse are never good.

“Melissa, who’s hurt?” I ask. All heads at the table turn to me. None of them want it to be anybody. But it’s obvious who they really don't want it to be.

“It’s Jackson,” Melissa panics. My eyes meet Cora’s and just by that it is obvious she knows who’s hurt.

“What happened to him?” I ask.

“Halfway beaten to death. Found in the parking lot. He’s healing but it's slow. Like really slow,” Melissa says.

“Does he have a burn, kind of like a mark anywhere?” I ask.

“No, I looked. You think this might be something other than them?” she ask.

“No. He would be dead if it was,” I sigh.

“I had to call his house, the housekeeper answered. She’s calling his parents. I’m trying to keep Ralph away, but I can't promise anything,” She says.

“Okay, thanks. Did you tell Scott?” I ask.

“I’m about to call him,” She answers.

“Okay. Uh, thanks. I’ll be up soon,” I say before hanging up.

“I’m coming with you,” Cora snaps. There is no point in arguing.

“Fine, we’re leaving now. Hurry up and get in the car,” I respond.

 

The drive to the hospital is tense along with Cora’s millions of questions that I don’t know yet. We pull into the parking lot and before I’m even fully parked, she is already out of the car.

“Wait!” I yell after her, but of course she ignores me.

I end up running close behind her and straight through the door into the lobby. She runs to Melissa who is talking to her nurse friend.

“Is he okay? Where is he?” Cora ask as I come up behind her.

“One minute,” she says to the nurse before excusing herself.

“Is he okay?” She ask again.

“He’s not in the best shape. He was beaten badly when he came in with multiple stab wounds and a broken hand. He wasn't healing, or if he was it was slow. We stitched him up and doped him up on morphine. He is passed out right now but I think it has more to do with exhaustion than the drugs,” She explains.

“But he’ll live without the Mark?” I ask.

“He will live without the mark,” She nods, “Why don't you two go sit next to his housekeeper and ,um, friend.”

We turn around to be a short older woman that must be his housekeeper and the blonde girlfriend of his. Cora shows little to no frustration at her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel it.

“Cora!” Rosa yells as she gets up and hugs my sister. Cora isn't tall, but taller than the housekeeper hugging her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She snaps.

“Visiting Jackson. What the heck is wrong with you?” Cora says as the girl gets up in her face.

“You know exactly why!” The girl yells, “You're the reason he’s hurt. Making him sneak out and leave. Did you guys have sex before he left and got the shit beat outta him?”

“Are you delusional? He didn't come and meet me! I was at a friends house last night,” Cora defends.

“Was it your brother and uncle that beat him? Don't think I didn't hear every story. You guys are famous in this town!” The girl yells.

“For the last time, I don't know! He wasn't with me last night,” Cora halfway yells.

“You know, you should let him go if you care about him half as much as he cares about you. Do you enjoy ruining his life and hurting him?” She ask.

“Don't you even dare say I’m hurting him! I was the one that broke up with him,” Cora snaps.

“Heres your damn Christmas gift!” The british girl say as she throws something small and light at Cora before stomping off. 

“That girl is a nightmare to deal with,” The housekeeper shakes her head. Cora stays quiet as she looks at what the girl threw at her. It is a necklace with a leather chain and a small pendent of a silver triskele.

“He loves you niña,” the housekeeper smiles as she pats her hands.

“I'm beginning to think that's the problem,” Cora whispers to herself.

Jackson’s parents talk to Rosa, the housekeeper, and the blonde girlfriend. They ignore mine and Cora’s presence, but that isn’t a surprise. I growl a little when I see the woman throw a glare at Cora.

“Calm down big brother,” Cora sighs.

~Jackson~

I woke up thirty minutes ago, but my parents and Blair don’t need to know that as they sit in my room talking about how or why someone would beat me half to death and leave me in the hospital. All of their ideas usually involving “my rough gang of criminals”, or especially “that Hale girl”. And I'm really not ready to answer all their questions or hear their acquisitions.

They leave soon, and Cora’s creaking footsteps come in. I still fake sleeping because I know she is here to make sure I’m okay and not dead. If I’m awake and show her that I am perfectly fine, she’ll leave. So I keep fake sleeping.

“You gonna wake up or keep fake being asleep?” Cora says after five minutes, no patience in her tone. My eyes flicker open slightly and I look at her. No make up, hair thrown up in a horrid pony tail, wearing loose jeans and a grey shirt. She looks strangely perfect in it all.

“How’d you know?” I ask. She couldn't have figured it out that quick. I have been able to do this since I was thirteen and Rosa would make sure I was asleep before I snuck out with the older lacrosse guys.

Cora rolls her eyes before clearing her voice, “You, uh, do this thing with your index finger on your left hand when you're actually asleep.”

She does the tiny motion with her own index finger. I nod.

“So, um, are you okay?” I ask her, looking her over to make sure there isn't a mark on her.

She rolls her eyes, “I'm not the one in a hospital bed. So how did they catch you when you were right outside your own house?”

“They didn't catch me,” I answer, “They lured me in. They were waiting in the Lahey house.”

“What are you stupid? Did they mock you? Make you angry? Jesus Jackson!” She yells.

“They had your jacket,” I answer. He eyes widen slightly.

“What?” She whispers practically.

“Your Jacket. They made sure I smelt you and then them. I thought they had you, that he had you,” I tell her.

She shakes her head, “You're a rash idiot.”

“Who loves you,” I say to her before looking at the necklace that she is clutching so tightly, “Who gave you it?”

“Your british girlfriend who loves you. The one from the academy where you'll be going,” Cora says.

“I'm not going.”

“You have to,” She says with a few tears ready to pour, “This just proves it even more. They used me against you! You're not safe here! You're not safe with me!”

“Cora! What? You don't think that there are packs on different continents? You should know better than anyone! You think they’ll take to an omega lightly. No! I need to stay here with my pack!”

“The Hale pack brings drama! It always has!” She shouts before toning down a little.

“I'm not going to leave you,” I tell her, “And breaking up with me and telling me to move one doesn’t change that. I was with a beautiful girl when I smelt them and you, I dropped it all. My life, my future, everything for you.”

“You’re just proving my point!”.

“No, because guess what? No matter if you hate me or I’m sleeping with half of the stupid academy, the minute I hear that I can have you back, I’ll buy out the whole fucking airport,” I snap, “You're not saving me from any fate. Dating you or not, I am still madly in love with you!”

“Well guess what Jackson? If you die, it will literally kill me. If you die because of me, I couldn't live with myself.”

“I'm not dead!”

“You could have though!”

“I will always choose you. Why can't you get that? It's always been you!”

“I'm not worth it!”

“To me you are. Do you understand that? What your doing is stupid because it only causes this tremendous amount of pain. Now please shut up and lay with me.”

She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes that she hates so much. She reluctantly sits down on the foot of the hospital bed, beginning to take off her shoes.

“What about your parents? Or your girlfriend?”

“You're my girlfriend,” I say to her. 

She curls up next to me and I inhale her scent, throwing my arm over her. I don't care if I’m sore, she is mine.

“Danny is coming soon,” she half whispers.

“Okay,” I say as I press a kiss to her temple.

~Danny~

“Be safe,” I say as I hold Ethan’s hand. With the Ross pack just attacking the wolves, I worry for him.

“You've only said it like nine times now,” Ethan teases.

“Make it ten,” I smirk.

“You're ridiculous,” He sighs, “Go see your best friend.”

“Fine,” I smile.

 

I have my mother call and sign me out - she adores Jackson for some odd reason- before I leave to go to my car.

“Your cousins are here too. So after you sew Jackson, Come home immediately. Don't forget,” She warns through the phone as I drive.

“Alright mom,” I groan.

“Tell Ethan that after school he can come over. Your grandma is making actual pineapple upside down cake,” She says.

“I'm sure he will come,” I say, trying to stay focused on the road. Making the quickest route to the hospital when I notice my tank is low. That can't be right, I just filled it up.

“Make sure he wears loose fitting clothes. Your cousin, Penelope saw a picture of him. I think she is planning on stealing your man sweetheart.”

“Hey mom, I'm almost out of gas apparently. I’ll call you right back,” I say as my eye catches a shell gas station. Ugh, their gas is always so expensive.

I pull into the gas station still wondering how the hell I’m almost empty. I just filled my tank three days ago. Is it a gas leak? Won't that blow up my car? God, I hope not. Insurance doesn't cover that much.

Shell is kind of abandoned, maybe I shouldn't expect too many cars since of the time and all. But there should be more than mine and two other parked cars. I get out for a minute and something feels off. I can't see anyone in the store, not even the clerk.

I'm only out for a split second before I turn around to get in the car. It could make it another mile or two to a safer place, I could call my mom or even my cousin. But I can't because when I turn around, I am face to face with Kate Argent. I back up in fear, but my back hits a solid chest.

“But you were after the wolves?” I say, fear showing slightly. My weapons are in my glove department.

“We were after a distraction,” She smirks before a hand bashes my head into the side if my own car.

 

My vision is a little foggy as I wake, cold water splashed into my face. Im tied up, that much is obvious. And jesus these ropes are constricting. 

“He’s up,” A male voice says, it belongs to James. I take a look at my surroundings. It's not an abandoned house or anything, not even a basement. A living room. I can hear cars meaning we are still in the city, so Kate and the hunter’s home is out of the question. 

I look around in confusion before Darius speaks, “I happen to enjoy the sounds of a city or town.”

To my left, Emma is being woken up. To my right, Braeden is still asleep. Hayden is shaking, it seems like she was the first they woke or maybe they never knocked her out. The took us. The humans. It doesn't make any sense.

“Look at him trying to figure it out,” Danielle cooes,she then looks at Hayden “No need though, the little one has it all figured out.”

“Hayden, what are they talking about?” I ask she is handcuffed to a piece of furniture while her feet are tied together.

“They took us because we help keep the pack human,” She says, attempting not to cry. I understand why. Liam is a werewolf with IED. He barely was able to control himself without Hayden, If they kill her or turn her or anything, Liam might just lose it.

“Relax sweetie, The bite wouldn't take to her. She better off to us alive right now more than dead,” Kate smirks.

“She is fifteen!” I yell.

“the younger they are, the more easy they are to manipulate,” she smiles as she strokes Hayden’s cheek.

“You're sick,”Emma states. Kate sizes her up with a coy smile playing on her lips.

“And you should watch your mouth. You're not exactly my favorite person here either doll face,” Kate snaps.

Braeden stirs awake next to me, “What the hell?”

“Good, she’s awake,” Danielle rolls her eyes.

“Kate Argent I am going to kill you!” Braeden snarls as she starts jerking slightly.

“Like I killed both of your boyfriends?” Kate smirks. Braeden’s eyes go wide. I never really see fear or pain on her. Kate's smirk grows even bigger, “Probably shouldn't carry around special bullets that can kill your Boyfriend.”

“I'm going to kill you!” Braeden screams, from a quick look at her hands I can see her going to work on the knots. Darius nods at Danielle who walks over to Braeden and jerks her up.

“Not right now,” She snaps before easily breaking both of Braeden’s thumbs and then putting tape over her mouth.

“They're going to find you!” I snap, “Stiles's dad is the sheriff. They will send a search party.”

“That is what we are hoping for,” Darius smirks, “Now, unfortunately my ability to mark takes a while to restart and mark up so whoever I do, it will be quite agonizing. My apologies.”

“Who will it be? The mercenary? The golden boy? The orphan? Or the kid?” James ask. Darius looks as if he is having troubles deciding. God, I hope it will be me. But at the same time I don't. As selfish as it sounds, I actually don't like being burnt.

“Let me think about it,” Darius answers as his eyes flicker over each of us.

~Derek~

I knock on the door slightly. I understand that Cora and Jackson are working things out but they shouldn't take this long, besides walking around the hospital can be boring after awhile especially with Braeden and Jordan running late. What I see when the door is open is sickeningly cute. Cora is sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks while Jackson is in between sleeping and watching her.

“You're parents will be back soon. They left to go do something,” I say.

“Figures,” Jackson says, “I thought you were Danny. Where is he?”

“I'm assuming school. Where you two should be.”

“But he was suppose to be here like an hour ago,” Jackson frowns.

“So were Braeden and Jordan,” I say. My phone begins ringing and I see Peter’s name pop up. It either means he is bored or something bad has happened.

“Peter. Are Danny or Braeden with you?” I ask.

“No. I have a feeling they are with the rest of our humans. They are all missing. Hayden went missing after an early morning soccer practice. Emma right before Danny left, on her way to second,” Peter says.

“I thought they were after our wolves,” I snap.

“Apparently not,” Peter snaps. Cora is stirring awake now, Jackson looking at me with wide eyes as he can hear the conversation.

“Derek, you may need to see this,” Melissa says in urgency after popping her head in and rushing back to whatever she needs me to see. Part of me wants it to be one of my humans. Other parts dread what may have happened to one of my humans. 

I hang up quickly on Peter, promising myself to get back to him as soon as possible. I race down to follow the running nurse.

“What is going on?” I hear Cora yell after me.

I run to the room Melissa directs me to. Laying on a hospital bed with a doctor at his side is a halfway dead Jordan Parrish. The small of wolfsbane on him is strong and I can tell it is coming from the wound under the patch on his shoulder.

“He asked for you,” the doctor says before exiting.

“Kate and them, they took her,” He says before coughing, a little blood coming up.

“Do you know where?” I ask.

“All I know is Kate shot me before I got the chance to scream,” Jordan says in clear agony, “You got to get her Derek. You need to-”

“First I need to call argent and make sure the bullet she shot you with is the bullet I think it is so that you can live,” I snap even though I should find my human members. But I can't leave Jordan to die like this. This is the guy my bestfriend is in love with.

“There isn’t any time!” Jordan yells. Well I’m sure it would be a yell if he wasn't dying.

“Shut up. If I walk away letting you die, Braeden will become the next alpha,” I say before taking out my phone to dial Argent’s number.

In five minutes, he will be here with every bullet it could possibly be.

~Stiles~

Shortly after Jordan showed up, a man at a gas station where Danny’s car is woke up from being attacked and called the police. Dad has the whole department here with saying that they are suspicious disappearances especially after a close friend of theirs was attacked the night before.

My dad ends up cornering Scott, Allison, and I, “Please tell me they went off on some human retreat and everything else isn't connected.”

“Sorry pops,” I shrug, “But they'll be alive when we find them.”

“Stiles!” Both Scott and Allison scold.

The sheriff shakes his head, “No. You all need to stay out of this one. Argent, Peter, Derek, and I will sort this out.”

“Whay? No! You'll get killed!” I snap.

“Stiles!” they scold again.

“I have a gun and Argent and I have been practicing.”

“Well that's terrifying,” Scott says more to himself. And I can't blame him. He and Derek have a lot to be afraid of.

“Still dad. It's best if we can work together. You hand normal and we handle abnormal,” I argue.

“Go wait in my car. You too Allison, I talked to you dad already,” He orders, “I suggest you go home Scott.”

“Fine,” I pout a little. This is the first real argument we have had. I end up storming out, childish I know.

“Were not seriously just going to stand around are we?” Allison ask.

“Not a chance in hell. Come on. We'll sneak out through the window at the house. Scott meet us there,” I explain. Suddenly a hand flies on Scott's shoulder.

“Whatever you three are doing, don't think about it, unless you have something you want to tell me,” Scott father says.

“What would we need to tell you?” Allison says with that million dollar smile that can convince me the sky was red.

He glares at her, “Maybe what the hell is going on. Why the same teens are always involved. Tell me what you know and don't get involved and do whatever illegal thing you are about to do,” Agent McCall snaps. And god, this guy is a tool.

“We don't know what youre talking about. We are just worried about our friends,” Scott snaps.

“We were just planning on going to my place and play video games. Her dad and my dad are friends so we have permission,” I say.

“Yes, but he does not. Scott, go wait in the car,” He demands.

“Screw off,” Scott snaps.

“Get in the car. As your father and a man of the law, I forbid you from going anywhere else,” He snaps at Scott.

“Hey!” I snap.

“I suggest you two go do what the sheriff said,” he warns.

“Whatever,” Scott snaps before turning. His dad’s hand shoots out to grab him, but he is met with a sharp punch to the nose.

A few deputies watched as well as some of the guys Agent McCall brought. McCall looks so surprised at Scott’s anger.

He makes a quick eye contact with a few of his crew, “Cuff him.”

“What?” All three of us yell, completely shocked. A hug cop like man begins to manhandle Scott and cuffed him from behind.

“You can't be serious!” I yell.

“You can't do that!” Allison shrieks.

“He assaulted an officer in duty!” Rafael responds.

“You can't be serious!” Scott snaps 

“Put him in a cell now. I'll be there soon,” Rafael orders the cop that begins shoving Scott in the cruiser.

“call my mom!” Scott yells to us before he is forced in the whole way.

We are forced to watch our friend taken away in the cruiser.

“Could this day get any worse?” Allison sighs.

~Emma~

“You know, I see where you fall into things,” Kate taunts me.

“Shut up,” I hiss. She comes at me quickly, her eyes glowing and claws out as they lightly dig into the flesh of my jaw. Not enough to cut, but to let a threat be known.

“So, who is better in bed?” She laughs. Danny’s eyes go wide slightly and It is obvious she just told my secret. I'm not ashamed that I slept with peter but the manner it happened and the reason behind it.

“You're sick,” I tell her slowly. Making emphasis on each word.

“Your boyfriend is just so damn responsive. Isn't it a rush to have power over someone like that?” Kate smiles, “I know I'll enjoy it.”

She is trying to get a rise out of me but as I discovered since getting involved with Peter, I’m also pretty damn good at it.

“Does it hurt?” I ask.

“What hurt?” She says with confusion.

“That once you kill me, you still won't have him. Peter will. Kill Peter, then yeah, you'll have him. He may submit to you but never really to you. He’ll convince himself each time he closes his eyes It’ll be me or when you mutter words, He’ll hear Peter. Even when we are which is what you really want. To have him be yours. He is still ours. And were his.”

It's cheesy and maybe I'm over exaggerating, but I got my rise as her fangs pop out and her claws move to my neck, a hand wrapping around with sharp animal claws indenting themselves on the back of my neck.

“Oh, sweetie,” she says as she squeezes a little tighter, “He'll be the one to kill you. Do you really think he will want to think of you?”

“There will still Peter,” I snap.

“Let's see if he makes it to then,” She smiles, “How does it feel to know everyone you love suffers. Parents die, Grandmother dies, Peter dies, friends get brainwashed, sheriff is close to losing his job as well as everything he cares about, Isaac is trapped in a never ending cycle. Actually I believe I'm doing you a favor, You're just to emotional to not care and go dark. You can't deal with this. You and I are more alike than you think. Thing is, I can deal with it,” Kate mocks.

“I am nothing like you,” I grit out.

“We are both alone. We both get out anger with sex. You're a ticking time bomb that just won't explode,” Kate mocks. In a way, I realize we are alike.

“shut up,” Danny snaps at her. I just glare at her smirking face. 

“Kate, stop antagonizing our guest,” Darius says as if he is telling a child no to another cookie.

“I think we should mark her. Two for the price of one,” She smirks cruelly at me before letting me go, and I can breathe fully again.

“They aren't the priority right now,” Darius chimes in.

“Then what is?” She asks. His eyes land on Danny.

“Though watching those three run around each other seems entertaining, It also sounds like an awful plot line to a bad show. What I need is to really create chaos. Turn the mate away, make the other go crazy in rage. Weakening that pack so I can claim it,” Darius smirks as he takes a step towards Danny.

Braeden starts kicking from the other side.

“Oh Danny boy, what a nice boy. You jave no odea how valuable you are in this all,” Darius says to him.

“oh Bite me,” Danny snaps.

“Maybe another day,” Darius smirks, “for now I have to be content with just letting you be you.”

We all look at eachother in confusion. 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Danny snaps as Darius walk away, rubbing his eyes with his eyes glowing red.

“It means you may be a great opportunity, but I have a better one. And though I would love to do it all, my abilites are a little off at the point,” Darius responds as he begins to walk towards a shaking Hayden.

“No!” Danny yells as he attempts to get up, but his attempts are useless due to the ropes.

“Please dont. Liam, He’ll-” Hayden is almost sobbing. She is too young to be this scared.

“Stop! She’s fifteen!” I yell.

“Thats the point my dear,” Darius smirks as he leans down and tears Hayden from her small corner. Her small figure wiggling for freedom as he pulls up her shirt slightly to reveal where her hip bones and stomach meet.

“I’ve heard it is easier if you scream,” Darius smirks before slamming hus hand down, burning her with that horrid mark.

Her scream, Danny’s pleas and shouts, my silence, the hunter's cruel laughs, and Braedens muffled words and kicks fill the room.

~Lydia~

“Lydia, whats wrong?” Aiden ask as we drive home from school after being questioned and let home early from school.

The soon scream and the seeking dark feeling sneak into my mind.

“Someone is going to die,” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I like this chapter.
> 
> But next chapter:
> 
> We will see Isaac and Peter (bc they are OTP in this story, right?)
> 
> Lydia will have an amazing encounter and I am so pumped.
> 
> Allison and Scott will kick ass after Allisom and Stiles bust him out of prison.


End file.
